I am Aedan of Highever!
by Powerslammer
Summary: He is Aedan Cousland. Berserker and Reaver. A Warden and a Noble. His patriotism is matched only by his bloodlust, and his honor walks hand in hand with revenge. He represents all that is great and terrible in Ferelden. Watch as he cuts a swath of vengence, glory, heartbreak and destruction in the wake of the Fifth Blight. Chapter 27 is up. Please, please review.
1. Highever Origins

**Highever Origins**

**XoXoXo**

Aedan Cousland is the youngest son of Teyrn Bryce and Eleanor Cousland and has spent most of his life in Castle Highever. The teyrn and his wife have always noticed that Aedan is almost a complete foil to his older brother, Fergus. Whereas Fergus is humorous, good-tempered and has a dashing sense of charm that would make King Cailan jealous, Aedan is ill-tempered, has a dark sense of humor, and possesses what the bards would call a bad-boy sense of charm and is always ready for a fight. Regardless both the teyrn and his wife raised him to be an able and noble man and the proof of his character came in the form of a mabari pup that just showed up to the castle's door one day and rushed straight to Aedan's side and refused to leave. Aedan named the puppy Dane. While Aedan loves to hunt with his mabari and participate in tournaments he also loves to draw and paint, his mother taught him how in the hopes that he would learn both discipline and focus without having to bloody his fists. Under the tutelage of his teacher, Aldous, Aedan is highly educated and speaks several languages, including Orlesian, Tevene, Antivan and a little Dwarven.

Unlike nobles from other countries who believe that their status is their inborn right Aedan was taught by his father that their status is a sacred trust given to them by the people who are sworn to them. Like a pyramid, those on top must be supported by those on the bottom or they will fall. So every noble, even the king, especially the king, must earn the loyalty of all those who are sworn to them, and it is this loyalty that has earned the Couslands the rank of Teyrn for six hundred years. Aedan constantly tries to live up to his proud lineage and he swore a solemn vow to his father that he would strive to honor it; to always place the needs of the people above his own, show respect and honor to all people no matter their race, be just and noble to his people and be as just and terrible to his enemies.

When Aedan and Fergus both came of age Teyrn Bryce decided to send the boys abroad to further their knowledge of the world and broaden their horizons. Fergus went to Antiva and came back a few years later with a wife, Orianna. Aedan went to the University of Val Royeaux and came back only six months later with a renewed hatred for Orlesians and their values. He had gotten into an altercation with a chevalier over an elven woman when he stood up for her against his advances. Aedan ended being expelled and the chevalier ended up in traction. Bryce was extremely displeased that his son had gotten himself expelled from one of the fines universities in all of Thedas, but he was also proud that Aedan was willing to throw that away for the honor and safety of another and ultimately that is what is meant to be a leader; to always place the best of others before yourself no matter the personal consequences.

Aedan spent only two months in Orlais but it took him six months to return home because he spent the winter in the Frostback Mountains with the Avvar tribesman. Aedan will always look back on his time with the Avvar fondly for while their home may be treacherous, the beasts cunning and dangerous and the people as harsh and unforgiving like the mountains, but Aedan found that their harsh environment whittled them down to their true nature. And Aedan found more honor, honesty and nobility in the tribesman than anyone he met in Orlais, because for them these are not principals that one should strive for, you either are or you are not. Aedan hunted, feasted and even prayed with these people and he was the first lowlander they accepted as a brother and taught him how to be a Berserker.

In keeping with his barbarian roots Aedan is extremely fond of tattoos and wears his with pride, some of them he got from the Avvar. On his face he wears a traditional blue Alammari tattoo, he has the Cousland family crest over his heart. On his right arm he bears the heraldry of Highever and the symbol of Haakon Wintersbreath on his left. And on his back he bears the visage of the Lady of the Skies.

Aedan is extremely pro-Fereldan, takes great pride in his barbarian roots and he doesn't take kindly to insults toward his people. The value he loves the most about his people is their sense of independence and freedom, and hates the Orlesian Empire, the Chantry, the Tevinter Imperium and the Qun as these are all powers that "would force themselves into another's home and put them on their knees". In keeping with Fereldan values he believes that people of any race must learn to be able to make their way in life on their own and have no one else define who they are. The one thing that Aedan makes no secret of is the fact that he is not an Andrastian, in fact he hates Andrastianism and the Chantry altogether and despises it when anyone assumes he worships The Maker. He feels that the Maker is unworthy of his prayers because He thrice turned His back on His creations and has not once ever made His presence known except through Andraste who He left to die, whereas the Old Gods have made their presence known throughout all Thedas. He despises the Chantry because he believes that they use the Maker as an excuse to grab power and take control over people through zealous superstition.

With word of the darkspawn massing an army in the south Aedan yearns to test his mettle against the monsters like how the likes of Hafter and King Maric did when they forced the invaders out of the valley and back where they came from. And now with his father gathering their forces and has called on Arl Howe, their closest ally he hopes to finally put his training to the test and win honor and glory for his family and country.

In combat Aedan is a vicious warrior who prefers to dual-wield a sword and an axe with masterful dexterity that can only be described as savage grace. He is both a Reaver and a Berserker turning his anger and pain into strength making him a powerful and terrible sight to behold on the field. In battle Aedan knows no mercy, no fear and no equal.

"_Many people revere knights. __**Everyone**__ fears barbarians."_ –Aedan Cousland.


	2. Waking in Highever

Waking in Highever

Aedan felt the sun's light beaming on him through his window and he realized it was morning. Too bad. He looked right next to him and saw that his sleeping partner was still snoring softly under the sheets, it almost seemed a shame to wake him up. Almost. Reaching over Aedan shook him gently, _"Hey, did you sleep well?"_ His companion moaned softly. "_Time to wake, sleepyhead."_ His companion huffed in protest. _"Come on, if I have to wake the so do you."_ Groaning in frustration his companion finally bounded out of bed and gave two excited barks. Ever since Dane was a puppy he always felt more comfortable sleeping in his master's bed, but he had the good sense to sleep outside the door when Aedan had actual "company" in his bedroom. Dane was a giant of dog even by mabari standards, taller than a dwarf but just as wide, with a chestnut colored coat and the most understanding eyes. Even today Aedan has no idea where he came from, if he believed such things he'd swear some higher power just dropped him off on his family's doorstep.

Aedan walked over to the basin next to his dresser, washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror sighing, "_Twenty years". _Saying it made it seem small, but it took Aedan twenty long years to finally reach this since he was a child he worked hard to bring himself to this moment. Every day of training in the courtyard with the master-at-arms, the hours he spent studying under Master Aldous, and the previous winter he spent with the Avvar had brought him to what he saw in the mirror and Aedan knew it. Every muscle in his body was strong, toned, taught and ready. And what did he have to show for all his sweat and dedication? His tattoos were the symbols of his pride, but his skin bore no scars, no sign of his accomplishments. Master Argyle always said that a warrior must have scars because any idiot can get tattoos, but it takes a real warrior to survive the scars he receives. And if what he heard was right he could finally put all the hard work into achieving this perfection to use.

Dane barked at Aedan chidingly.

Aedan could sense the disapproval in his dog's voice. "_What? You think I'm being vain?"_

Dane yipped in acknowledgment.

"_Don't give that! It took years of hard work and dedication to get like this! Admiring my own craftsmanship does not make me vain!"_

Dane huffed and shook his head.

"_Oh, and this coming from a dog who kisses his own ass!"_

Dane barked sharply and denied that statement.

"_Come on! We have a busy day. Master Argyle is expecting us in the training yard and Father is preparing the men to join the king's army. And Mother is having Lady Landra visit toady." _(I hope she's bringing that charming lady in waiting of hers, with the beautiful green eyes) he thought to himself mischievous smile.

Aedan arrived in the training yard with Dane in tow, wearing leather armor and carrying a training sword and war axe strapped to his left hip. Master Argyle was in the middle of the yard barking orders at the new recruits with his booming voice. Argyle had been the master at arms in Castle Highever for as long as Aedan could remember. He was broadly built, almost seven feet tall and 300lbs of pure mean, he had a scar trailing over his left eye and had a black and grey beard so big that you'd almost mistake him for a dwarf if not for his freakish size. Argyle had been trained by the ash warriors and during the Battle of White River he saved the teryn by taking an Orlesian sword in the eye. After the rebellion Bryce asked the veteran to come back to Highever with him to train his soldiers because the teryn knew that a hundred ash warriors was worth a thousand trained soldiers. Argyle had been teaching Aedan and his big brother since they were both old enough to touch a sword. And while he was an aggravating, mean, hard-nosed and hostile son-of-bitch, there is no one else Bryce would trust to train his sons. Aedan remembered when he was fourteen when he began to really train with Argyle…..

_**He had set Aedan up against an older squire and told them to fight like their lives depended on it. Aedan fought back hard, was faster than his opponent and quickly got the upper hand. And just when Aedan was about to finish him off another squire came up from behind and clubbed him upside the head. Aedan was out like a light. When woke up he asked, "What the fuck happened!?" Argyle looked down at him "Ya gat yer arse kicked. Thas wat tha fuck happened."**_

"_**You told me to fight like my life depended on it!"**_

"_**So I did. Ya still lost."**_

"_**I didn't know someone else was going to attack me from behind like damned cut-purse."**_

"_**Ye're inna courtyard fulla arm'ed men who wanna kick yer arse. Whadja think was gonna happen?"**_

_**Aedan felt his blood boiling, "That's not fair!"**_

_**Argyle looked down at the snot-nosed, little noble-brat, "Guess what, boy! Shit happens!" He roared pointing at his gouged eye. "Insteda focusing on one opponent ya shoulda been focusing on tha whole damned field. But since ye weren't payin' attention ya got killed. Shit like that gets not just ye killed but all ye're men killed and thas' when ye're really fucked. Ye want that kinda shame followin' ya!?**_

_**Aedan slowly, shamefully shook his head.**_

"_**Tha's why we train. Tha's why as soldier and more importantly as leader ye must train to be better than mos' men, why ye must focus and see the entire battlefield not just the sorry bastard infronta ya. Now are ye gonna just sit there with that knot on ya head, or are ye gonna get up and get some payback?"**_

_**Aedan stopped rubbing the bump on his head, stood back up and shouted, "Alright, which one of you sorry sons-a-bitches hit me in the head!?" **_

_**Another squire raised his hand, smiling smugly, "I did 'your lordship.'"**_

_**Argyle chuckled, "Patrick, great. Ya knocked out an unaware fourteen year-old. Le's see how ya do 'gainst a pissed off fourteen year-old." Aedan charged Patrick with his training sword and gave him three bumps on the head.**_

Aedan rubbed the spot on his head where the bump used to be, it took almost a month for it to go down. Dane looked up at his master and whined thoughtfully, "Yeah I remember, boy. Just thinking about it gives me a headache."

"_Oy!"_ Argyle barked. _"Maybe now that ye and yer bitch have gotten yer beauty sleep we can finally start the real training, eh?"_

Aedan smiled sarcastically, _"I am well rested enough. I think I can oblige you."_

Argyle snorted, _"I was talking to the dog!"_ Aedan's smile left his face.

"_Ooohhhh" _went the entire courtyard.

Aedan waved Dane away and entered the arena, his sword drawn. At this sight all the other recruits stopped their drills and gathered around what promised to be an entertaining spectacle. Aedan could hear the serving girls hiding in the corridors, giggling at the sight of all these handsome, well-built men sweating in the sun. He looked up at the balcony and was surprised to see master Aldous watching who was followed by his mother, Lady Landra and her son, and that charming lady in waiting with the green eyes, Iona. Aedan gave her a wink as he assumed his battle stance. She blushed deeply.

"_So how many you want me to thrash this time?"_ he asked with confidence.

"_I don't recall saying!"_ Argyle replied sternly. He pointed at the recruits and two entered the arena, one with a great sword and the other with a twin daggers.

"_Two men?" _Aedan asked disbelievingly, _"That's hardly fair. Better make it three."_

"_How about we make it six!"_ Argyle waved his arms and four more men came in all armed with swords, shield and maces. The only question Aedan had was how was he going to beat them without killing them?

They all stepped cautiously toward Aedan, circling him. Their tension was palatable, Aedan remained relax but ready. The first to attack was one with a shield and mace. Aedan used the length of his blade and sharply jabbed him hard enough in the ribs to crack them, he took his mace and threw it at the head of the man charging behind his friend. The man used his shield to block the mace but the instant he lowered it he only found Aedan's fist in his face, he instantly crumpled to the ground. The rogue lunged at Aedan from behind with his daggers; Aedan merely stepped to the side and smashed his elbow right into the rogue's jaw; he was out like a light**. **Typical rogue. Always attacking from behind while the others attack from the front.

Three down, three to go; two shields and swords, one greatsword. Aedan drew his war axe in his left hand while greatsword swung at his head. Aedan ducked under the blade and swung his axe right at the wielders shin, bringing down to his knee; Aedan swung back around and struck him in the head with his sword-pommel. Aedan went on the offensive after shield-and-sword #1 using his axe to knock the shield right off his arm, swung his sword at his opponents leg bring him to his knees and finished him with a solid kick to the head. All that was left was shield-and-sword #2. He stabbed lunged at Aedan with his sword, but Aedan parried and locked the sword with his axe, Aedan used his sword to knock down his final opponents shield arm and then he kicked him so hard in groin the Empress felt it over in Orlais!

Aedan's final opponent let out a scream that could shattered glass as he doubled over and cradled his broken pride. All the serving girls quickly hurried out of the halls to their injured beaus and helped them out of the arena to nurse their wounds. Aedan heard his mother and Lady Landra applauding him generously, Iona clapped more than generously. Aedan smiled at her and she knew that his smile was for her. Aedan looked around the now empty arena, _"Is there no one else?"_ he challenged.

"_Oy!"_ came a gruff, booming voice. Argyle entered the arena carrying a massive and fearsome looking maul. His weapon looked like the bastard son of a war hammer and a battle axe; a giant axe head with an ugly hammerhead right behind it. Argyle called it "The Bear's Maul". He beckoned Aedan to face him. He _**dared **_him.

The whole arena grew quiet. Aedan resumed his stance, he knew Argyle would show him no quarter so he couldn't either. Aedan made the first move and attacked with both his sword and axe, but Argyle blocked him with the shaft of his maul and kneed Aedan in the chest. Hard. Aedan quickly recovered as Argyle took a swing at his head, Aedan darted under the attack and back-hand swung his axe at Argyle's flank. Argyle caught the axe by the shaft, snatching it away and socked Aedan in the head sending him backwards. Dazed Aedan tried to get his bearings, Argyle came down with an overhead swing, aiming to split his younger opponent in half. Aedan dodged to the side and aimed his sword right at Argyle's neck, but Argyle blocked the sword with his arm. The sword was blunt! Aedan forgot that it was only a practice sword! Argyle grabbed Aedan by the neck and head-butted him, hard, twice, then three times causing Aedan to drop his blunt sword. Argyle lifted Aedan in the air and threw the little noble-brat almost ten right feet across the arena!

Iona couldn't bring herself to watch and turned her face away, grabbing Lady Landra's hand. Lord Aedan handled the other men so well it was almost like he was dancing, but then that monster with that horrible weapon entered the ring and now the monster was beating him senseless. _"Lady Eleanor, please stop this!"_ she begged, her voice almost cracking.

"_Hush, dear girl. Trust in my son's training."_ Eleanor assured her.

Iona looked back down to the ring, Aedan was still on the ground and monster was getting close. He stood over Aedan's body and reared his giant weapon over his head. Sweet, bloody Maker! He was going to kill him!

Aedan was flat on the ground, weaponless. Now Argyle was standing over him his giant maul over his head ready to finish him off. Aedan was dazed. Aedan was hurting. But most of all, Aedan was PISSED! Argyle brought his weapon bearing down on the young lord, but it never connected. Aedan was back on his feet, with the haft of the maul caught firmly in his fists and he had a look on his face that would make an ogre piss itself. Argyle tried using his strength to push the little lordling back, but was shocked to find himself being pushed back by his smaller opponent. That's when he realized the little lordling was going berserk!

There was no more thought in Aedan, no planning, no strategy, there was only anger and action. He smashed his fist right into the old man's nose, feeling it break beneath his knuckles, causing the man's eyes to well up with tears and his nose and mouth with blood. Aedan quickly picked a up a shield that had been left behind and proceeded to bash it into Argyle's face not once, twice, but three, four then five times! Aedan jammed the edge of the shield in to his opponent throat, Argyle double over choking. Then the berserking young lord discarded the shield, grabbed the old man by his beard and _**yanked**_ him over his head like the man weighed nothing and threw all three hundred pounds of the veteran right on his back! But that wasn't enough! Aedan then grabbed his opponent by the ankles and threw _**him**_ twelve feet across the arena! Aedan ran over to Argyle body, got on top of his chest and proceeded to just pound the shit out old man's face! Aedan reached toward his boot, yanked out his hunting knife and held it to his adversary's face. "**YIEELLD!"** he demanded

Argyle spat out blood and teeth on the ground, looked up at the noble-brat on top of him and gave him his answer, _"Aha-ha-haw!"_ and gave him an applause.

Then the whole courtyard gave a standing ovation, Iona clapped and laughed with relief, while Lady Eleanor laughed adoringly; she knew her son would prevail.

Aedan, now calm, helped his master-at-arms back to his feet and gave him a towel to wipe that blood from his face and beard. Argyle placed his hand on his student's shoulder with pride. "_Lad, that was the best thrashing I ever got! Even me drunk pa never hit me that hard."_

Aedan laughed in relief, _"I didn't know anyone could take a beating like that and live!"_

"_Boy, after I saved yer pap's life at White River I fought for three hours with an Orlesian blade stickin' outta me head and I didnae get removed until we hadda safe retreat. But tha's not important. Anyone could'a thrashed a few recruits and squires, but beatin' me? Now that requires ya to be somethin' more."_

"_The Avvar taught me more."_ Aedan confirmed.

"_Ther'a feared people for a good reason. I'm glad they taught ya somethin' worth knowin'."_

Iona couldn't believe what she just saw! She felt her heart stop in her chest when she thought Lord Aedan was about to be killed and then he not only won the fight but he thrashed his opponent like a dragon bursting from its cave. She had never seen anyone fight like, growing up in the Alienage she had seen people fight in brawls but never something like that. One moment he was this charming handsome man, but then the next he was this unstoppable force that destroyed the obstacle in his path. She knew now that Lord Aedan was most certainly a dangerous man, but she couldn't help but think that made him more attractive than he already was. After seeing what his hands could do to someone, she wondered what _else _those hands could do _somewhere_ _else_. She tried to push the thought from her mind. After all, she was an elven lady in waiting and he was a son of one of the most powerful houses in Thedas. Still, the thought of those strong, dangerous hands touching her skin was _enticing._ Lady Landra waved her hand in front of Iona's face and she realized she was dazing off.

"_Ser Argyle."_ Lady Eleanor chimed, _"As much as I'm glad to see your 'education' paying off."_ Master Aldous scoffed at the word. _"But if you would be so kind as to let my son go? He has other things to do this day."_

"_Aye, m'lady. Well, ya heard ya mother. Go pretty yerself up I was told yer father is meetin' with Arl Howe and he wanted ta see ya when ye were done training."_

Aedan bowed mockingly, _"I humbly acquiesce, Ser Argyle."_

Aedan walked over to a nearby basin and washed his face, Dane trotted over to him happily. _"Hey, boy. Did you like the show?"_

Dane pranced around and barked happily.

"_Well I need to go speak with my father. Why don't you go find something fun to do until I'm done?"_

The war hound barked happily and trotted off to go find whatever it is a mabari considers fun.

Aedan left the courtyard and walked back toward his room. It'd be best to dress appropriately for his father and his longtime friend and ally Arl Howe.

"_The more ya bleed in the trainin' yard, the less ye'll bleed in the battlefield. But if yer bleedin' in the privy then ya need to see a healer or somethin', cause I can't help ya with that."_-Ser Argyle


	3. A Day in Highever

**A Day in Highever**

**XoXoXo**

Aedan had changed himself into some proper attire and strapped himself with an actual sword and dagger before meeting with his father and Arl Howe. Aedan knew that his father, Bryce Cousland and Arl Rendon Howe had been friends since the war, but he Arl always rubbed Aedan the wrong way. The way his shifty eyes would look around the castle when his father wasn't looking at him and that almost disgusted look on his face when he saw elves walking the halls. And then there was the way Howe always tried to pawn his daughter off to Aedan like she was a damned goat to be traded, but he always subtlety refused. It wasn't that Aedan thought she unattractive, quite the opposite, he thought she was lovely. But he wasn't interested in marriage, and she just wasn't his type. Aedan remembered that Howe's own father had been executed as a traitor when he sided with the Orlesians. Perhaps that was the source his dislike for the man. Aedan approached the main hall and walked through the door to find his father already talking with Howe.

"_How soon will your men be arriving then, Howe?"_ Bryce inquired.

"_I suspect they won't be arriving until nightfall. We can begin a forced march in the morning. I'm terribly sorry, my lord, this is entirely my fault."_ Howe answered full of contrite.

"_No, no. The appearance of the darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling. I just received the call from the king a few days ago myself. I'll send my eldest of with my men. You and I will ride off into battle together just like the old days."_ Bryce declared.

"_Indeed, but we both had less grey in our hair and we fought Orlesians, not monsters."_

"_Ha. At least the smell will be the same."_ Bryce laughed and turned toward his son. _"I'm sorry, Pup. I didn't see you there. Howe you remember my youngest son, Aedan."_

"_I see he's grown into a fine young man."_ Howe acknowledged, _"Pleased to see you again, lad."_

"_And you, Arl Howe."_ Aedan nodded his head curtly. "_Did you bring your family with you?" _Aedan asked only as a courtesy.

"_Oh, no. Nathaniel is still being squired in the Free Marches. I left Thomas at Vigil's Keep, Oh, and my daughter Delilah asked after you. Perhaps I should bring her next time, hmm?"_

Aedan didn't relish in the thought of what Arl Howe was alluding to. "_Aha, Delilah is a few years younger than I, isn't she?"_

Howe smiled slightly, _"Oh, as you get older you'll find those years makes less of a difference. A lesson hard won."_

"_I doubt he'll receptive, Howe. My fierce boy has a mind of his own, Maker bless him."_ Bryce interjected.

"_Ha! A temperament to match his fighting skill! Well done, my lord."_ Howe said appraising.

Bryce turned his attention back to his son, _"At any rate, Pup, I summoned you for a reason: While your brother and I are both away I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."_

"_What? You mean I won't be joining the battle?"_

"_I'm certain you'd more than prove yourself,"_ the teryn assured, _"but your needed here and I'm not willing to risk your mother if I let you join the war. She'd kill me if I let you go. Your mother is already twisted into knots about Fergus and me leaving. "_

"_But Father, I'm the best warrior in Highever!"_ Aedan argued. _"You need me on the battlefield, I can help!"_

"_It's _**because**_ you're the best warrior in Highever that I need you here. Only a token force remains and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes? There's also someone you must meet."_ Bryce turned to one of his guards, _"Please, show Duncan in."_

The guard saluted and opened the door opposite from them and bowed respectfully to the man who walked through. Aedan observed him closely. The man was roughly his father's age, his hair was thick, and black with a few strands of grey pulled back into a pony-tail and a scruffy-looking beard and had a distinguished nose trailing over it. He was swarthy, possibly Rivaini. But the thing that caught Aedan's attention immediately was the silver crest on his silverite chestplate; it was a cup with a griffin on either side of it. He had seen that symbol before in his lessons with Aldous. Holy crap! The man was a Grew Warden!

"_It is an honor to be a guest in your hall Teryn Cousland."_ The warden said humbly with a soft but firm voice.

"_Your lordship, you did not mention that a Grey Warden would be present!"_ Arl Howe sputtered.

"_Duncan arrived recently, unannounced."_ Bryce replied, _"Is there a problem?" _

"_Of course not!"_ Howe assured, _"It's just that with a guest of such stature there is a certain protocol. I was simply caught unaware."_

"_We rarely have the pleasure of meeting on in person, it's true." Teryn Bryce acknowledged. "Pup, Brother Aldous taught you about the Grey Warden in your lessons I hope?"_

"_Yes, father. They are an order of very great warriors."_ Aedan answered nodding his head.

"_They are the heroes of legend."_ His father explained. _"Without their warning we would never have known that the darkspawn were amassing in the south and could have overrun the country by now. Duncan is looking for potential recruits before joining us and his fellow Grey Wardens in the south. He intends to test Ser Gilmore."_

"_If I might be so bold, your grace. I saw your son in the training yard and I think he might be an excellent candidate."_ Duncan pointed out.

Not in this lifetime! Aedan thought to himself.

"_Honor though that might be, this is one of my sons you're talking about."_ Bryce interjected.

"_I have no interest in being a Grey Warden."_ Aedan spoke out.

"_You hear that? He's not interested. I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription….?"_

"_Have no fear, your grace. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."_

The teryn sighed sounding almost relieved. _"Pup, can you see to it that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"_

"_Of course, father."_

"_In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops ahead to Ostagar without me." _

"_Where do you think I can find Fergus?"_

"_Probably upstairs spending some last few moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lad and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."_

Bryce watched as his son left the main hall and he knew he was disappointed to say the least. Aedan wanted to fight for his country and now he was being denied that chance. Bryce was proud to have helped Aedan grow such a sense of patriotism, but he didn't want that pride to send him to an early grave. Bryce was growing old and he wanted his sons live long lives, but Aedan always looked for a reason to fight, a just cause to serve, or a wrong to right. Bryce remembered the letter stating Aedan's expulsion from the University of Val Royeaux; Bryce visited Orlais and established trading agreements in the hopes of strengthening ties between the nations and he would often bring back gifts from the Orlesian Nobility. He had hoped that by sending Aedan to the university it would further strengthen ties and open Aedan's mind to the ways of the world. He remembered Aedan's return as if it were only yesterday, he spent only two months at the university and he returned with a hatred of Orlais and its values as if he'd been born during the Orlesian Occupation.

_** Aedan walked through the main-hall covered in Avvarian furs and tattoos, he was gaunt from the winter fasting but the look in his eyes made him seem more powerful, even menacing; Bryce barely recognized his own son. Eleanor ran up to him with tears in her eyes, "My baby!" she cried as she ran up to Aedan hugging him and kissed his now tattooed face.**_

_"**_Pup, what happened to you?!"_ Bryce asked with worry gripping his words.**_

"_**I ran into some trouble in the Frostback Pass and ended up spending the winter with the Avvars of Bear-hold. I'm sorry for making you and mother worry." Aedan explained wearily.**_

"_**Why did you even have to go through the pass in the middle of winter in the first place!?" Bryce demanded. "I get a letter from the university saying you've been explained that you've been expelled for attacking a chevalier and nearly beating him to death, then you show up half a year later and all you can say to us is 'sorry'?!"**_

"_**Whoever wrote that letter wrote a lie! Did they say why I attacked him? No? Of course not that would mean admitting that a chevalier is capable of doing wrong! That 'noble' chevalier was trying to rape an elven girl right in the middle of the market! And everyone just stood there and did nothing, like there was nothing going on! And I didn't just attack him, I smashed him so badly he'll never eat solid food, walk or have use for a woman ever again! I'm sorry for making you worry but I'm not sorry for doing the right thing when no else would!"**_

_**Bryce looked at his son sternly, "You threw away a chance to be educated at one of the best universities in all of Thedas for an elven woman?" Aedan looked back at his father matching his stare. "I'm proud of you, Pup." Bryce placed his hand on his son's shoulder affectionately. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Everyone's been so worried about you when you didn't return. You did the right thing no matter the consequence, no son of my house could do any less." Bryce hugged his son and Aedan hugged back, Bryce could feel the tears welling in his eyes.**_

"_**I only did what you taught me to do, father."**_

_"Your lordship? Your lordship?"_ Howe's voice woke Bryce from his memory.

_"You were discussing the plans for tomorrows march, your grace."_ Duncan reminded.

Bryce woke himself up from his memories and went back to the business at hand. There was no doubt in his mind that his family's house would be safe with Aedan protecting it.

* * *

Aedan walked through the halls of the castle towards his brother's room to give him the news. He passed the castle chantry and heard Mother Mallol giving her god's blessings to His faithful. Aedan peered his head through the door and saw one of his father's lieutenants and a sergeant kneeling with Mother Mallol reciting a prayer from the Chant of Light in front of the symbol of the Chantry praying for the Maker's forgiveness. (Asking an absent god's forgiveness. What a pitiful notion.)

Mallol rose from her prayes and turned to Aedan. _"Ah, hello, child. How good it is to see you've suffered no ill effect from Ser Argyle's training session."_

Aedan smiled warmly to her, _"Good morning Mother Mallol, and thank you for your concern for my health."_

_"Please, child. Call me 'Mallol'. I've known you since you were a wee babe, after all. Have you come to pray for your father and brother?"_

_"I don't see the point." _The annoyance on Aedan's face spoke more clearly than his words.

_"I would think that a young man who seeks to make his living on the battlefield would show a little more humility."_ Mallol informed him, her tone almost scolding.

Aedan snorted in agitation. _"I've told you before Mallol, for years now, that I don't believe in the Maker. And I never will."_

Mallol looked at him with an almost pitied look on her face,_ "How can you say that child? The Maker has love for all. Would you truly turn it away?"_

_"Okay allow me to rephrase my statement. It's not that I don't believe, it's that I don't care. The Maker has to earn my respect before I'll kneel to him or anyone for that matter."_

_"It saddens me that you choose to walk alone in this life and the hereafter by your own choice of blindness, child."_

_"I'm not a child anymore, Mallol. And I'd rather freely walk alone in this life and the hereafter than bend knee and kiss-up to a god, who you know abandoned you and your dead prophet."_ Aedan rebuffed coldly as he walked out of the Chantry.

Mallol just couldn't understand Aedan, she loved him and his family as if they were her own, but Aedan was a complete enigma to her. She dedicated him into the Chantry after he was born and he attended it with his family growing up, but now that he was a man he not only willingly rejected the Maker's salvation but professed absolute content for the Maker and His word, as though he actually hated the Maker. She supposed that his time with heathen Avvar weakend his faith in the will of the Maker, but even before then he didn't attend the Chantry often. When he was young he would often challenge the logic of the Chantry's action past and present and would demand she defend those pushed the thought from her mind and when back to her duties, there were many soldiers who needed her blessing before they went to battle and she couldn't stop to focus on one lost soul.

* * *

Aedan continued his walk to find his brother, his pace quickened, talking with Chantry officials always made his blood boil. He knew Mallol was only trying to do what she thought was right, but her ignorance was aggravating. There are many people and cultures who don't believe and the Chantry and its people should just respect that and leave them alone. But that would be too reasonable.

He walked through the corridor approaching the family treasury and noticed through the door that the guards were sitting at the table, and not doing a lot of guarding. Aedan walked through the door and the men instantly stopped their game. His presence unsettled them. Good.

"_Oh! M'lord, w-we were just, er…."_ One of the guards stuttered.

"_Playing cards?"_ Aedan observed quirking an eyebrow.

"_W-well the treasury is safe, I don't even know why the teryn has here really." _The guard explained, all shocked and guilt-ridden like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Aedan was not amused. They were about to send most of their men to war and only a token force remains, none of them can relax! _"Do you always question my father's orders, soldier?"_

"_N-no, ser! Never!"_

"_And are you on your time or the teryn's time?"_

"_The teryn's time, ser."_

"_Alright, then. When you are on your time you can play cards, get drunk, masturbate, I don't care! But when you are on the teryn's time you are to perform your duties to the maximum of your ability. Have I made myself clear, soldier?"_

"_Ser! Yes, ser!"_

"_Good. Now get back to your post."_

"_Right away, ser._

Both the guards ran back to the post and Aedan heard them give a sigh of relief right as he exited the room. He knew he intimidated them. He doesn't mean or try to by scary, he just is. And that suits him just fine. Now, once again, Aedan resumed his search for his big brother. Hopefully there would be no more distractions Aedan thought to himself. And as if on cue Ser Gilmore comes rushing around the corner. "_There you are. Your mother told me the teryn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."_

"_Hello to you, too, Gilmore." _Aedan sighed.

"_Pardon my manners, my lord, but I fear your hound has the kitchen staff in an uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave."_

Aedan laughed, _"Nan's just blowing off steam. She was my nanny before she started working the kitchen, she won't leave."_

"_Your mother disagrees, the staff are too scared to approach him so she wanted you to fetch him before things get out of hand."_

"_You know these mabari hounds, they'll listen to no one else but their masters. Anyone else risks having an arm bitten off._

"_Oh, don't be so dramatic. Dane knows better than to hurt anyone."_

"_Ha! I'm not willing to test that! Your mother asked me to find you so you can resolve the situation."_

"_Alright,"_ Aedan sighed, somewhat annoyed by another distraction, "let's go to the kitchen."

"_Uh, before we go there's something I'd like to ask. Is it true that there's a Grey Warden in the castle?"_

"_Yes, his name's Duncan. I just met him in fact."_

Gilmore could barely contain his excitement. "_Then is it also true he's been asking after me?"_

"_Yes." Aedan assured, "He intends to recruit you for the order."_

"_Maker's breath! Are you cetain!? Can you imagine? Me! A Grey Warden! It would be everything I dreamed of! I probably shouldn't get ahead of myself. But still just the chance to join their ranks is exciting."_

"_Why would you want to join the Wardens, anyway, Gilmore?"_

"_Are you saying you wouldn't join the Wardens if you were given the opportunity?"_

"_Why would the Grey Wardens recruits want me?"_ (Or rather, why would I want to join the Wardens?)

"_Surely, you jest, my lord! After that display in the yard I think the Wardens would be fools to overlook you! You're capable and easily the equal of any warrior twice your age, if not better!"_

"_I'm content with serving my country and hopefully one day leading my father's troops into battle; to me there's nothing better than that. But we should stop wasting time and go get Dane before he gives Nan a heart-attack."_

After taking care of the issue with Dane in larder and the number of rather large rats he discovered, Aedan continued to make his way to his search for his brother and found his mother in the atrium with Lady Landra, her son and the charming, green-eyes elven lass, Iona. His mother was showing off a bejeweled Orlesian gown his father brought back from Orlais.

"_And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk I understand and mistook Bryce for the king."_ His mother explained laughing. Aedan approached her, making his presence known and noticed how Iona beamed as he came closer. _"Ah, and here's my youngest son now. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"_

Dane approached Eleanor and lovingly nudged his head against her leg trying to get some affection. Eleanor happily scratched Dane behind the ears. "_Yes, mother. Nan is back to work as we speak."_

"_You've always had a way with her, dear. Darling, you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife?"_

"_I believe we last met at your mother's spring salon."_ Lady Landra reminded.

"_Yes, I remember. It is good to see you again my lady." _

"_Your too kind, dear boy. Didn't I spend the whole night shamelessly flirting with you?"_

"_Right in front of your family, too."_ Her son pointed out.

(Yeah, my ass still feels like a pin-cushion.)

"_This is my son Dairren, you fought in the last tournament together."_

"_And you beat me handily as I recall."_ Dairren shook Aedan's hand.

"_Nonsense, you fought well, Dairren."_

"_And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear."_

Iona tried her best to keep a straight and dignified face and not seem flustered as she tried to say something to Lord Aedan, she didn't really succeed. "_It is great honor to see you again, my lord. I've heard so many great things about you." _And seen some good things, too.

"_Don't look Eleanor, but I think Iona has a crush on your lad." _Landra_ giggled_

"_Lady Landra!"_ Iona shouted indignantly.

"_Hush, Landra."_ Lady Eleanor chided, _"You'll turn the poor thing scarlet."_ Iona already was.

Aedan smiled at Iona warmly, _"Perhaps we could speak later, Iona?"_

"_As it pleases you, my lord."_ Iona answered warmly.

"_I think I shall rest now, my dear."_ Lady Landra informed. _"Dairren, I'll see you and Iona at supper."_

"_Perhaps we'll retire to the library."_ Dairren walked away with Iona behind him; Aedan winked at her as she passed, and this time she winked back.

Now that mother and son were alone, Eleanor approached her Aedan, _"You should say goodbye to Fergus while you still have the chance."_

"_Where can I find Fergus?"_

"_If he's not out with his men he's probably upstairs with Oriana."_

"_Did you now there's a Grey Warden in the castle."_

"_Yes, your father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you might want to join the order, have you?"_

"_No. I serve Fereldan first and always."_

"_Good. For a moment I was worried."_

Aedan looked at his mother seriously, _"Mother, did you tell father not to let me accompany him and Fergus to Ostagar?"_

_"I was worried you'd bring this up." _Eleanor sighed._ "There's enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you chasing after danger like your brother."_

Aedan couldn't believe this! "_Mother, I've been training for this my whole life! I'm needed out there! With them I could make a difference!"_

"_You are here! That makes all the difference. Trust me you'll get your chance for excitement soon enough."_

Aedan was tired of being treated like a child. This wouldn't be the first time he went out of Highever and into danger. His time with the Avvar should have proven that, but instead it just made her more protective of him. It seemed all his mother wanted him to do was to stay home and make more grandchildren for her while minding the castle doors. He would love nothing more than to be able to leave this castle and finally fight on a field of battle against the enemies of his people _"I should go, Mother."_ He said disappointedly.

Eleanor placed her hands on her son's face lovingly, "_I love you, my darling boy. You know that, don't you?"_

Aedan placed his hand on hers, _"Mother, I'm hardly a boy anymore."_

"_Yes, I know. I turned around and here you are, a fine man in your own right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Go do what you must."_

Aedan turned and walked away from her, his spirits down. His mother's constant worry always made him feel low. He walked over to the library. Perhaps he should finally talk to Iona instead of this passive flirtation he'd been teasing her with all this time?

Eleanor watched as her youngest son walk away. Was he mad at her? It was possible. He wanted nothing more than to be able to serve his country with distinction and she was denying him that dream, but ever since that terrible winter she dreaded the thought of losing her sons; Aedan especially since Aedan constantly looked for a fight. Aedan had grown up on the tales of King Maric and Teryn Loghain, how the two of them fought against the unjust rule of King Meghren and how they forced the tyrannical Orlesian Empire out of their country and made them a free people once more. That's what Aedan wanted; to fight injustice and tyranny in any form. Aedan loved to read history. Loved to research their family history, the history of their people, but most of all he loved to read about battles and wars that were fought for a cause, just and unjust ones. Growing up Aedan was taught that a man or woman must find a something to live and strive for, and to be able to attain with their own strength of will, for that is the Fereldan way. Now she feared that the cause he was searching for would lead him to his grave.

* * *

Aedan made his way to the study, Brother Aldous, ever the task master, was busy teaching two young squires about the history of Highever, with limited success. He looked over to the library and saw Dairren sitting at a desk with a book in front him. Iona was standing in front of a shelf trying to grab a book that was almost too high for her to reach. Aedan took this opportunity to admire her heart-shaped ass. Iona managed to grab her book and turned around to see Aedan and Dane before her.

"_That is a wonderful hound! He seems very noble and intelligent!" _Dane barked happily at her comment. "_Greeting once again, my lord."_

"_I haven't seen many elven ladies-in-waiting."_ Aedan pointed out trying to get to know her a little more.

"_Lady Landra has been very good to me. I have been lucky. If I may…I notice that your mother has no ladis-in-waiting of her own. Is the usual for a woman of her rank?"_

"_My mother doesn't care to be fussed over."_

"_Ah, I see. Your mother is certainly a very capable. And I noticed how the servants are treated in Highever. It speaks very highly of your father to show such compassion."_

Aedan smiled at her, _"In Highever there is no Alienage. Here everyone is a citizen and is treated as such."_

"_Then the people her are very fortunate indeed. In many places elves are not treated so well."_

"_How did you come into Lady Landra's service?"_

"_My family has been in service to hers for many years. Landy Landra elevated my statues as a reward for our loyalty. I hope this position will pass to my daughter."_

"_Oh? You have a daughter?"_

"_Forgive me, my lord. I shouldn't have mentioned her."_

"_There's nothing to forgive. I'll bet she has your beautiful eyes."_

"_She…does. Many people say she looks a great deal like me. I'm the only one who sees her father in her."_

Suddenly Aedan felt like an utter ass. Had he been flirting with a married woman? "_And where is your husband?"_

"_He…died. A wasting illness two years ago."_ Iona answered with sadness trailing her words.

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."_

"_No, it's alright. You didn't know and I've made peace with what happened."_

"_Tell me more about your daughter."_ Aedan insisted.

"_Amethyne is my life. This is why your mother tries to shield you from the coming battle. You'll understand when you have children of your own."_

"_Is there anyone else in your life, Iona?"_

"_Not anymore. I have little time for such things."_

"_Surely you jest! A woman as beautiful as you. I would think you'd fighting them off with a stick!"_

"_You flatter me, my lord. I'm not so pretty that men are lining up to court me. You make me blush."_ And she was.

"_I think we should really to get to know each other better Iona."_

"_Aren't we doing just that, my lord? Or did you have something else in mind?"_ Iona asked with **deep **interest.

Aedan decided to finally put the nail in the coffin, _"I was thinking we could meet privately. Perhaps latter in my chambers?"_

"_I see. I think I'd like that."_ Iona replied with a gratifying smile. She came close and placed her hand affectionately on his chest, _"If I came to your room tonight when everyone is asleep would that be agreeable, my lord?"_

Aedan tilted her chin upward, their eyes met, "It would be most agreeable. And please call me Aedan." He brought her lips gently to his. The kiss was deep but gentle. _"Until tonight then, Iona."_

"_Y-yes. Until tonight, Aedan." _Aedan left the library to continue his duties and Iona found it hard to stay standing, she was so dizzy. It had been so long since anyone kissed her that way, let alone a handsome lord. Now she could find out what those strong, dangerous hands would feel like on her skin; she couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

Aedan finally got to his brother's room, after many distractions, although his talk with Iona was a welcome distraction, but he finally got to his brother. Fergus was with his wife and son. He could hear Oren talking to his father.

"_Is there really going to be a war Papa? Will you bring me back a 'sward'?"_

"_That's 'sword' Oren. And I'll bring you back the mightiest sword I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know it."_

"_I wish victory were indeed so certain. My heart is… disquiet."_ Oriana spoke with worry in her voice.

"_Don't frighten the boy, love, I speak the truth. Ah, and here's my little brother no, come to see me off. Now dry your eyes, love, and wish me well."_

Aedan strode into the room with a broad smile on his face and hugged his older brother, _"No darkspawn could harm Fergus!" _he declared.

"_He is as mortal as anyone, despite his refusal to believe it himself."_ Oriana reminded.

"_Now, love, no need to be grim."_

"_I wish I could go with you, brother."_

"_I wish you could come. It'll be boring, killing all those darkspawn all by myself."_

"_Surely your father wouldn't place both his heirs in danger."_ Oriana interjected.

"_Mother and father have been fighting about it for days. It's too bad: I could have really used you at my side." _

"_Did you know there's a Grey Warden in the castle?"_

"_Really!? Was he riding a Griffon!?"_ Oren exploded.

"_Shush, Oren. Griffons only exist in stories now." _His mother chided.

"_I'd heard that. Did he say why he's come?"_

"_He intends to test Ser Gilmore for recruitment."_ Aedan informed.

"_Really? I hope the best for him. But if I was a Grey Warden I'd have my eyes on you, Aedan. Not that father would allow it."_

"_I wouldn't allow it, Big Brother. I've absolutely zero interest in joining the Wardens. But that is neither here nor there. I have a message from father; you are to ride ahead to Ostagar without him." _

"_Then the Arl's men are late. You'd think they were all walking backwards! ~Sigh~ Well, I'd best be on my way. So many darkspawn to slay, so little time."_

"_I would hope, dear boy, you planned to wait for us before you leave."_ Their father walked into the room with their mother at his side. With all the distractions Aedan had run into he wasn't surprised that his father concluded his business faster than he did. They went to the front gates to say their fond farewells and saw Fergus off as he led all their men out of the castle. Aedan noticed the aching expression on Oriana's face as Fergus kissed her and their son goodbye. It should have been Aedan he went. Aedan had no wife, no children to look after and if he fell in battle he wouldn't leaving that behind. Before Fergus mounted his horse he shook hugged Aedan, "_Well, I guess you'll be the head of the family now. You'll protect them all, won't you?"_

"_I promise, brother, no harm will come to them while their under my protection."_ Aedan promised.

"_I'll hold you to that, Aedan."_ Fergus mounted his horse and sallied forth, leading his men.

* * *

Aedan's room was spacious, there was a large strongbox and armoire next to his bed. On the far side of the room was a portrait of the Cousland family. The teryn and his wife had less grey in their hair, Fergus was standing above his wife who was holding an infant Oren in her arms and Aedan, who had no tattoos on his face, sat next to his good-sister. His desk had papers scattered on it. Iona took a closer at papers and saw that they were handmade illustrations of mabari, horses, and primitive looking humans were furs, and various people around the castle. She could scarcely believe how detailed and accurate they were! It was as if these picture could come to life at any moment!

"_They're not complete yet. So please forgive any lack of detail."_ Aedan's warm voice came from behind her.

"_My lord, these are amazing! Did you make these yourself?"_ Iona exclaimed.

"_Please, just Aedan. And yes I did. My mother taught me how to draw and paint when I was young."_

"_These are amazing! They look like they're about to come to life!"_

"_I'm glad you like them. I hope you like this one as well."_ Aedan produced a piece of parchment and handed it to Iona. Her heart almost stopped. It was a picture of Amethyne! It looked exactly like her, even her eyes. It stole her breath away.

"_Aedan, this is beautiful! How did you…?"_

"_I just looked at you and pictured what a child of your would look like and put her image on paper. Do you like it?"_

Iona walked up to Aedan and embraced him lovingly _"I love it!"_ Aedan placed his hand on her face and gently brought her lips to his. Iona wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their embrace as he wrapped his arms around her body and brought her closer her to him. Their lips separated and Aedan started to plant soft kisses trailing down her neck as his hand skillfully undid the laces of her dress. Her dress fell to the floor, she now stood before him completely bare. Aedan lifted her of the ground, she was light as a feather and gently set her on his bed. He blew out the candle on his night stand and resumed his loving of the women next to him. As he began to trail kisses on her collarbone and make his way toward her breasts they both knew that this would a most unforgettable night.

* * *

"_Gold comes and goes like the wind, castles may fall, and glory can turn into disgrace. But family is ETERNAL." – _Teryn Bryce Cousland.

**Author's Note: **

**Please review, I'd like some feedback to see if there's anything that I can do to make the story interesting. Oh, and Dragon Age and all it's characters and content are the property of Bioware. This story is completly a fanfic made for the enjoyment of the community.**


	4. Highever Burning

**Highever Burning.**

Iona cuddled into Aedan, her breath kissing the Cousland crest over his heart. The two of them slept soundly in each other's arms, both blissfully unaware of what was happening outside. Except for Dane. They both woke to the sound of his angry barks. He was so quiet during their loving she forgot he was there, but now he was snarling at the door like it was threatening him_. "Your hound is making do much noise. He seems so angry!"_

_"Maybe there's something wrong outside?"_ Aedan suggested.

_"I thought I heard some yelling when I woke up but now I hear nothing."_

Dane continued snarling at the door as if it were threatening him.

Iona wrapped a simple robe around her. "_I'm going to see if there's something going on outside."_ The instant she reached the door an assailant broke thought it and loosed an arrow. The arrow found its way to Iona's heart, her death was instant.

_**"IONA!"**_ Aedan screamed.

Her assassin turned to Aedan but before he could draw another arrow Dane tackled him to the ground and the assassin gave a pained, gurgled scream as the massive mabari tore his throat out. Two more assassins charged into the room, swords drawn. Aedan grabbed the sword he kept near his bed and quickly stabbed the first one through the mouth. The other threw a back-handed slash at Aedan's neck, but Aedan parried the blade and grabbed the man by his throat and crushed his windpipe in his hand.

The dead assassin fell from Aedan's hand. The young lord quickly went to Iona's lifeless form and closed his lover's eyes. It was so sudden she didn't even have a chance to know what was happening. Before Aedan could have a chance to shed a tear for his lover he heard more footsteps behind him. He grabbed his sword and spun around ready to greet the one behind him. It was his mother.

_"Darling!"_ Lady Eleanor gasped. _"I heard fighting outside and feared the worst! Are you alright?"_

_"Mother, they killed Iona."_ Aedan said looking over at her mournfully.

"_The elven lass? Why would…? A scream woke me up, there were men in the hall, so I barred the door. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"_

Suddenly it dawned on Aedan; Howe's true nature was revealed. _"He's betrayed us! He attacks while our army is away!"_

_"You don't think his men were…delayed on purpose? That bastard! I'll slit his lying throat myself! Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!"_

_"No, mother! I was in my room."_

_"We must find him!"_

Suddenly Aedan realized something terrible _"No. Gods, no! Mother, we must check Oren and Oriana!"_

_"Sweet Adraste! What if they went to your brother's room first? We must go!"_

Aedan quickly donned a set of light leather armor and Eleanor armed herself with a bow, then mother and son ran to Fergus's, they ran through the door and what they found just about broke both their spirits. Oriana had been shot in the back with an arrow trying to shield her son, Oren bled out from the neck; his small throat had been cut, his eyes still open. _"NO!"_ the teryna sobbed. _"My little Oren. What manner fiends slaughter innocents!?"_

Aedan's rage boiled in his veins. How dare they!? How dare they come into his family's home with greetings of friendship and oaths of loyalty only to attack them when they send their army away like Orlesian rats!? Howe and everyone he served were going to die in agonizing pain for this crime.

_"Oh, poor Fergus!"_ Eleanor sobbed. _"Let's go…I don't want to see this!"_

Three more sets of footsteps came behind them, Dane snarled at the scent of their enemies. Three Howe soldiers, two armed with swords and the leader with a war axe. Perfect!

_"Where's the Teryn, filthy elf-lover!?"_ The leader demanded.

_"__**YOU DID THIIISSS!"**_ Aedan roared. Before anyone else could react Aedan swung his sword cutting the leader from his right ribs to his left shoulder, slicing him in half! He lunged his sword straight in to the second man mouth and out the back of his head! Aedan gripped his sword in both hands and raised it above his then brought it straight through the final one's head and down through his chest! Torrents of blood spewed gorily form their death wounds and they all fell to the ground. _"__**I WILL KILL THEM AALLL!"**_Aedan screamed, he picked up the Howe soldier's war axe and marched into the hall with Dane trailing behind him. Eleanor could hear the intruders scream as cut them down.

Eleanor closed Oren's little eyes and left Fergus' room trying not to let her broken heart slow her down. Oh, Oren! He was only seven years old! No. She couldn't think of that now. Mourning would have to come later, for now she had to find out what was really happening and make sure that her family line would survive this night. As Aedan cleared the hall Eleanor ran to Landra and Dairren's room, maybe they were still alive. But it was too much to ask. _"Oh, Landra, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't asked her to come. If she hadn't been here…."_ Eleanor wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly ran after her son as he ran out into the burning castle halls.

_"Aedan, wait! Listen!"_ Eleanor yelled after her son. He turned to face, _"Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere."_

_"Then we should take the fight to them!"_

_"And get ourselves killed? No, listen, Aedan, if Howe's men are inside then they already control the castle we must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape. You must survive this night! If something has happened to Fergus then you are the Teryn of Highever. You cannot let the Cousland line die here!"_

Aedan's face twisted with pain and anger, "_We can't just do nothing! There must be something we can do!"_

_"I still have my treasury key; we can go there and recover the Cousland family blade. If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hand it's that sword."_

_"I want Howe __**DEAD!**__"_

_"Then survive! And visit vengeance upon him."_

Aedan tried to exhale the anger out of his lungs, _"Very well. We'll go to the treasury, I will not allow our family's blade be sullied by Howe's hand."_

The two of them ran through the corridors to make it to the vault, they ran across a servant fleeing for his life. _"The castle is fallen! I'm getting out of here!"_ he declared.

_"Don't be a coward! Fight for your home!"_ Aedan urged.

_"Y-yes, my lord!"_ and he joined them in the fray.

By the time they reached the treasury it was already being assaulted by greedy Howe soldiers. They dared to try to lay their hands on the Cousland family relics!? Within seconds Aedan would make sure they no longer had hands. One soldier came at him with an overhead strike, Aedan blocked with his sword and disemboweled him with his axe; the man screamed in horror and agony as he watched his own entrails spill right out of his gut! Another attacked Aedan's flank, Eleanor shot him right through the ear as Dane jumped on top of the other and ripped his face off! The final soldier attacked Aedan with a war hammer and shattered Aedan's sword. With his now free hand Aedan grabbed his enemy by the throat, raised him high in the air, and brought his head crashing down into the ground, and then Aedan stomped his heel on the man's neck with a sickening crunch!

Using Eleanor's key they retrieved the family sword and shield. The shield of Highever was forged for Aedan's great-grandfather, Ardal, who died defending king Vanedrin against the Orelsians; it still bore the scars of sword strikes on its face. Aedan scarcely used a shield in combat so he strapped it to his back. Perhaps his grandfather's spirit would watch his back. The Cousland family sword was lightly enchanted, still as sharp as the day it was forged in the service of King Calenhad. The Cousland family crest was stamped on the ricasso, the base of the blade, and on its disked pommel was the heraldry of Highever. This sword was more than just a family heirloom, it represented the strength and history of the Couslands: it held the might of Highever. Armed with his family's sword Aedan and Eleanor made their way to the front gates where the fighting was at its hardest; who would control Highever castle would be decided there.

The main gates were already being attacked from the inside by Howe's men, unfortunately for them they were fighting Ser Argyle! Using his maul Argyle broke their bodies and cleaved their skulls. Suddenly the old warrior was surrounded by five Howe soldiers, he swung the axe side of his maul in a wide arc and sliced all of them in half! With all the enemy soldiers in the hall dead the remaining Cousland soldiers regrouped and made their way to the front gate trying to enforce it.

_"Go! Man the gates, keep those bastards out for as long as you can!"_ Ser Gilmore commanded. Howe's men were pounding on the gate with vigor.

_"What're ye a buncha' Antivan dandies!? Or a ye men of Highever!?_ Ser Argyle yelled, _"If those Amaranthine whoresons want these gates then we're gonna make 'em sorry their mothers didn't use protection! Right!?"_

_"Hoo-Rah!"_ the men shouted.

Aedan and Eleanor rushed to Ser Gilmore, _"My lord and lady, thank the Maker you're alive I thought Howe's men had gotten through!"_

_"They did get through!"_ Aedan yelled.

_"They killed Oren and Oriana…I can't believe—Are you injured?"_ Eleanor asked.

_"I'll live your, ladyship. When I realized what was going, Ser Argyle and I gathered what men we had left and sealed the gate. But it won't hold for long if you two have another way out I pray you take it quickly!_

_"Have you seen my father?"_

_"When I last saw the teryn, he'd been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen. I believe he meant to find you at servants' exit in the larder."_

Howe's men pounded the door harder; they would soon be through.

_"Please, I beg you! The gate is about to fall! You must leave now!"_ Ser Gilmore pleaded.

_"Ya heard tha man!"_ Ser Argyle yelled. _"Aedan, Lady Eleanor, ye're all that matters. We'll hold these bastards long enough for ya to escape."_

_"Argyle, please come with us."_ Aedan beseeched.

_"Nay, lad. Ash Warriors never run from battle and the battle is here. Now, get goin' or I'll kick ya out!"_

_"I'll never forget you. Either of you!" _Aedan vowed as he and his mother turned to leave.

_"Remember, lad, who ye are!"_ Argyle called after him. _"Ye are Aedan Cousland of Highever. Ye represent what it mean to be an Alamarri of Highever and make sure the world doesn't forget it!"_

Aedan and his mother ran out of the hall, Argyle was alone now with just Ser Gilmore, a handful of Highever soldier and a shitload of Amaranthine soldiers on the other side of the gate. They were outnumbered three-to-one. Death was most certainly upon them. Perfect! He'll make sure that every Howe remaining Howe soldier would shit themselves whenever they remembered what they did to them on this night!

_"__**SERVING WITH YE MEN HAS BEEN ME LIFE'S HONOR!"**_Argyle declared, the men pounded their shields, their spirits high, **"THESE AMARANTHINE FUCKWITS WILL BE HAUNTED FOR THA REST 'A THEIR MISERABLE LIVES FOR WHAT WE'RE ABOUT'A DO TA THEM! **

**(Pounds Shields) **

"**THE LADY OF THE SKIES CALLS US HOME!"**

**(POUNDS SHIELDS!)**

"**WHAT DO YA SAY WE MAKE THAT BITCH WAIT A LITTLE LONGER!?"**

**(POUNDS SHIELDS!)**

The gates broke open and Howe's soldiers flooded in like maggots from a dead carcass. Argyle smiled to Gilmore, this was the death every warrior should want. Argyle with his maul and Gilmore with his sword and shield charged forward unto to glory!

Aedan and Eleanor made their way through the burning hallway to the kitchen fighting Howe's men every step of the way. When they were just about to reach the kitchen they were met by an Amaranthine knight and several rogues. Judging from his armor and his stance this was one of Howe's elite, he would put up more of a fight than the rest of the soldiers. GOOD!

_"Mother cover me as I approach. Dane, watch my flank."_ Aedan ordered. He charged forward, his sword and axe at the ready, Eleanor fired a shot at one of the rogues in the ribs, Aedan finished him with an axe strike upside the head. Dane bit onto the ankle of another rogue brining him to the ground and ripped the man's guts to shreds with his claws. Aedan swung at the final rogue's neck with his sword, but he weaved his head just out Aedan's reach. Aedan quickly followed with a powerful front kick to the rogue's nuts, and when he doubled over screaming like a falsetto Aedan uppercutted him into the fire behind him. He screamed as he roasted like pig.

The knight attacked Aedan with a morningstar, the ball just missing Aedan's head. Aedan attacked with his sword but was blocked by the knight's shield. The knight swung his star at Aedan again, the chain caught Aedan's axe and yanked it from his grip. _"I'll bleed you like I did your coward of father!"_ The knight threatened. Aedan's eyes burned like embers as he went berserk. The knight swung his morningstar at Aedan once more, aiming for his head; Aedan caught the star in his bare hand and yanked it away! Aedan grabbed his enemy by the helmet and shoved into a burning torch, the man's hair caught on fire beneath his helm. Screaming bloody murder, the knight escaped Aedan grip and threw his helm from his head in an attempt to douse the flames on his scalp; Aedan would not be denied! He grabbed his enemy by the head with both hands and smashed it into the wall! Again! And again! And again! And again until all that was left was a wet pulpy mass were the knight's head used to be.

His hands wet with the knight's blood and brains Aedan picked up his axe and led the way into through the kitchen and into the larder where they found the teryn waiting for them, drenched in his own blood.

_"I w-was wondering when you'd get hear."_ The teryn groaned weakly.

_"Bryce!"_ His wife cried as she rushed to his side. _"Maker's blood! What's happened? You're bleeding!"_

_"Howe's men… found me first. Almost… did me in right there."_

The sight of his father in such a state was almost too much, _"Why is Howe doing this!?"_ Aedan cried.

_"Howe hopes to use the chaos to his advantage. He…can't get away with this. The king will…_! The teryn vainly tried to stand but the pain was just too much.

_"Bryce! We have to get you out of here!"_ Eleanor wept.

_"I...I won't survive the standing, I think."_

_"Then we stay! We defend you!"_ Aedan cried defiantly.

_"Once Howe's men break through the gate, they will find us! We must go!"_ Eleanor explained, her heart breaking.

_"Someone…must reach Fergus. Must… tell him what's happened."_

_"And take vengeance." _Aedan said with hate in his voice.

_"Yes…Vengeance."_ The teryn agreed.

_"Bryce, no! The servants' entrance is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!"_ The teryna cried.

"_The castle is surrounded. I cannot make it."_ Bryce explained.

_"I'm afraid the teryn is correct."_ Said a soft but firm voice behind them. It was the Grey Warden, Duncan, his armor and sword wet with blood. _"Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past them will be difficult."_

_"You are Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?"_ Eleanor asked.

_"Yes, your ladyship. The teryn and I tried to reach you sooner."_

_"My younger son helped me escape, Maker be praised."_

_"I am not surprised."_

_"Ser Duncan can you help us?"_ Aedan asked.

_"Whatever is to be done, it must be quick! They are coming!" _Eleanor cried, the sound of Howe's men in the castle were becoming louder.

_"Duncan…you are under no obligation to me, but I beg you… take my wife and son to safety!"_ Bryce beseeched.

_"I will, your lordship. But… I'm afraid I must ask for something in return."_ Duncan answered sadly.

_"Anything!"_ Cried the teryn.

_"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil that is now loose in this world."_ Duncan explained. _"I came to your castle looking for a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."_

_"I…I understand."_ The teryn confirmed sadly.

_"But what if something has happened to Fergus!?"_ Aedan demanded.

_"I will take the teryna and your son to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the king what has happened. Then, your son joins the Grey Wardens."_ Duncan explained.

Bryce was growing weak, _"As long as justice come to Howe…I agree."_

_"Then I offer you a place within the Grey Warden."_ Duncan offered, _"Fight with us."_

_"My duty is to take vengeance on Howe!"_ Aedan refused angrily.

_"We will inform the king and he will punish Howe. I'm sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence even over personal vengeance."_

_"Then fuck you and your duties, Warden!"_ Aedan spat.

_"Pup! He…is right."_ Bryce counseled. _"Howe thinks he can use the chaos to advance himself. Make him wrong, son, see that justice is done! Our…family always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and Fereldan's."_

Those words, right there got Aedan's attention and he knew his father was right. Duty and country always came first for the Couslands. He had no choice. _"I will join the Wardens, father. For you. Only for you."_

_"Then we must leave quickly."_ Duncan stated.

_"Bryce…are you sure?"_ Eleanor pleaded.

_"Our son will not die of Howe's treachery." _Bryce assured, _"He will live, and he will make his mark on the world."_

Eleanor looked to her son with grief in her eyes, _"Darling, go with Duncan. You will have a better chance of making your escape without me."_

_"Eleanor…"_

_"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that tries to make it through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you."_

_"Mother, are you sure this is what you want?"_ Aedan pleaded.

_"My place is with you father, in this life and the next. Now, please, go. Make us proud, I know you will."_

Aedan kissed his parents one last time and left with Duncan and Dane out of the servant's exit, never looking back; he couldn't bring himself to look back.

_"I'm…sorry that it's come to this my, love."_ Bryce said to his wife.

_"We've had a good life together, Bryce and I loved you for it. Now it's up to our children."_ Eleanor comforted her husband as she heard the sounds of Howe's soldiers approaching in the halls. She whispered a prayer beneath her breath as she drew her bow and prepared to meet her enemies and the Maker.

Now safe from their enemy, Aedan looked upon a cliff overlooking Castle Highever, the flames still burning. Dane gave a mournful cry at the red moon in the sky. Looking upon his ancestral home in ruin, his family destroyed, Aedan wept. He wept until he could weep no more. After that he swore he would weep no more. All the tears he had left in him were for his family. He turned his back on the ruins of his former life and marched onward with Duncan, his eyes burning. The tears were gone, his soul in ruins, all that was left in him was hatred and revenge.

_"There will come times in your lives when you will be burdened with difficult choices. Choices that will have major impact on the lives around you. As leaders you will have to make choices where you may have to decide what is the greater good and who may suffer from that choice. Others and yourselves may question if that was the right or wrong choice and you must live with the consequences. So remember this and never forget it, my sons: To be a leader is not about _being_ right. It's about_ doing _right.~_ Teryn Bryce Cousland.


	5. Walking in Ostagar

**Walking in Ostagar**

Duncan, Aedan and Dane traveled south through the Hinterlands to the ruins of Ostagar on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. Originally Ostagar was a Tevinter outpost built to keep the Chasind barbarians from invading their territory. When the Tevinters left Ferelden the outpost became a ruin, but it was still a powerful fortress that had been pivotal in repelling the Chasind Wilders whenever they invaded. During their entire journey south none said a word. Aedan's heart was filled with anguish and his mind was still fresh with the slaughter of his family. No words could be said, none that would set his mind or heart at ease. Aedan wanted to get to the Wilds quickly, he _needed_ something to kill.

After days of traveling they at last reached the ruins of Ostagar. At the front entrance there was an entourage of men who seemed to be waiting for them; it was King Cailan himself and his honor-guard. This clearly caught Duncan off guard.

"_Ho, there, Duncan!"_ The young king greeted shaking Duncan's hand.

Duncan was mpst confounded_. "King Cailan? I wasn't expecting…."_

"_A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun!"_

"_Not if I can help it, your majesty."_ Duncan chuckled.

_"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side after! Glorious! The other Wardens told you've a promising recruit. This is he I take it?"_

_"Yes. Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty."_

_"No, need, Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met. Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we're still waiting for your father."_

Aedan's nostrils flared in anger,_ "Are you even aware that my father is dead!?"_

_"D-dead!? What do you mean!? Duncan, what do you know anything about this?"_

_"Teryn Cousland and his wife are dead, Your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Castle Highever. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."_

_"I…can scarcely believe it! How can he think he would get away with such treachery! As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice! You have my word."_

_"What kind of justice?"_ Aedan demanded.

_"He will hang! I will not allow this…"_

_"Not enough! He butchered my parents! Fergus' wife and son! Hanging is far too good for him!"_

_"I promise I will dispense the justice he deserves."_ Cailan promised.

_"I will hold you to that."_ Aedan also promised.

_"No doubt you wish to see your brother. Unfortunately he's out scouting the Wilds and will not return until after the battle."_

_"But he may be in danger!"_

_"The battle is soon upon us, we are all in danger."_ The king explained, "I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is you take your grief out on the darkspawn for the time being."

_"The fuck do you know about my grief!?"_ Aedan demanded.

That outburst caught King Cailan off guard. Clearly he was not used to being yelled at._ "Your Majesty, I apologize."_ Duncan interjected.

_"There is no need."_ The King assured. _"We're all on edge at the moment. Especially Loghain, who's eagerly awaiting to bore me with his strategies."_

_"You uncle sends his greetings,"_ Duncan stated trying to change the subject, _"And reminds you that his forces can be here within a week."_

_"Ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory! We've won three battles against these monster already and tomorrow will be no different."_

_"I didn't realize the things were going so well."_ Aedan commented wryly.

_"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, there has been no sign of the Archdemon."_

_"Disappointed, Your Majesty?"_ Duncan asked seriously.

_"I'd hoped for a war like the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do."_ Cailan stated with great enthusiasm. _"I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!"_

The king turned and left back into the camp with his honor-guard leaving Duncan and Aedan alone outside the gates._ "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here."_ Duncan stated.

Aedan snorted,_ "The king didn't seem to take the darkspawn seriously."_

_"True."_ Duncan agreed. _"Despite the victories, so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling alone."_

_"Then what would you have him do?"_

_"Wait for reinforcement. I've sent word to the Grey Wardens of Orlais but their arrival has been slow, so we must rely on what Wardens we have stationed here and look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we must proceed with the Joining Ritual without delay."_

_"What do you mean? What ritual?"_ Aedan was unaware of any Grey Warden ritual.

_"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call 'The Joining' in order to become a Grey Warden."_ Duncan explained._ "The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."_

_"Why is this ritual so secret?"_

_"The Joining is dangerous. I cannot speak more of it except you will learn all in time. Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary."_

_"I need to find Fergus!"_ Aedan insisted.

_"You heard the king. He will not return until after the battle. I know you want to see him again but we all have our duties to perform and this battle is critical."_

Aedan grunted in frustration, _"Am I the only recruit you have?"_

"_No, there are two others, Daveth and Ser Jory. They will be going through the Joining with you."_

"_Then let's get this over with quickly."_

"_Yes. We should proceed with the ritual."_

"_What do you need me to do?"_

"_Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do no leave for the time it being. There is another Grey Warden here by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell to summon the other recruits. Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business."_ Dane barked happily as he pranced around.

The two departed and Aedan decided to walk around the camp to try and get his mind of the anxiety building in him. He found his way to a group of young soldiers training with two-handed weapons; they were most likely frontline infantry. One of them, a young private around Aedan's age, was swinging his greatsword around like a madman, he had some skill but he lacked discipline. He was sparring with another private in a makeshift training circle. He swung his sword with power, but he didn't follow through with enough balance and his footwork was crappy, fortunately for him, his sparring partner was worse. He heaved his greatsword and with one powerful swing he knocked his opponent off his feet. Adan was not impressed. The guy looked a little younger than Aedan, he had short black hair, blue eyes and a strong jar. His build was muscular and had strong arms and broad shoulders to compliment his physique, but he seemed to rely more on his natural strength rather than any discipline or skill.

The swordsman noticed the disapproving look on Aedan's face and was clearly offended, _"What're you looking at?"_ he demanded indignantly.

"_Not much." _Aedan scoffed.

"_Oh, really. Then pray tell us. What did I do wrong? In case you didn't notice I was the winner."_

"_Winning by luck and winning with skill are two completely different concepts. You swing your sword without any balance or finesse! If your opponent had dodged that swing it would have thrown you off balance and left you wide open for a counter-attack. If you're supposed to be our countries first line of defense, than we're doomed."_

The swordsman walked up to Aedan puffing his chest out like some kind of ape, _"You think you could do better? Maybe you want to come in here and do your worst?"_

Aedan entered the training circle, he never could turn down a challenge. _"You can't handle my worst."_

The swordsman scoffed arrogantly, _"Don't worry I'll try to make the fight last a while."_

Aedan glared at dangerously. _"I don't fight; I kill."_ Aedan assumed his stance with every intention of following through with his statement. The army certainly wouldn't miss one incompetent soldier.

"_Carver! That's enough!"_ Ordered a powerful, authoritative voice.

Aedan looked to the south of the ring, a sergeant approaching them both with. He had a greatsword strapped to his back, but unlike the moron in the ring, he carried himself with authority and respect. Aedan took note how this Carver shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes from the man. Perhaps he was his commander?

"_Carver, if you want to die, die against the darkspawn!"_ The sergeant yelled. _"That is a better excuse for your death, than me having to tell our mother you were killed by a Grey Warden because he bruised your ego!"_

Ah, so they're brothers. This one was obviously the elder. Yes,he could see it now. The elder brother was slightly taller and older than Aedan, he looked to be at least Twenty-Four years old and everything this Carver looked his brother wasn't. This brother looked like a taller, more muscular version of Carver with a close shaven, triangular cut beard going about his jaw, not to mention this sergeant carried himself with a certain confidence but had a look of humility in his blue eyes. Interestingly enough, he had a streak of blood going across his face similar to how the Avvar would before going into battle.

Carver walked away trying not to embarrass himself or his brother any further. The sergeant walked up to Aedan and looked at him with respect. _"I apologize for my brother. He grew up his whole life wanting to get off our family's farm and now he's looking for any excuse he can to make a name for himself."_

"_That's a short hop to a deep grave."_ Aedan stated. _"You're his brother? Not much of a resemblance." _

"_I suppose you're referring to our attitudes and not our physical resemblance."_

"_I apologize for embarrassing your brother." _Aedan said politley.

The sergeant waved it off. _"Don't be. He's always had a chip on his shoulder; it's good to see him get served some humility."_

"_What is your name, sergeant?"_

"_My name is Hawke."_ He replied extending his hand.

Aedan shook his hand in return, _"I am Aedan of Highever. It was pleasure meeting you, Ser Hawke. Perhaps we'll meet again someday."_

"_Perhaps. But I have a feeling that this battle will determine both of our fates."_ Hawke replied.

Aedan left Ser Hawke to his business and continued to explore the camp. In his wandering he meet Daveth and Ser Jory. Daveth appeared amiable enough, for a cutpurse. He seemed content with the hand he had been dealt for being a thief in Denerim: die in a prison cell or die against the darkspawn. After spending his life moving from one place to another and having to steal coin purses just to feed himself, it seemed he finally found a place for himself in the ranks of the Grey Wardens. Aedan felt like he could trust Daveth to watch his back and he wouldn't run away, and he didn't seem to care about what or why the Joining Ritual was so secret.

Ser Jory, however, was another matter. While he was a trained knight, he was extremely affable and easily disturbed. Aedan knew the type, he met many like him growing up in Highever. Bright-eyed young men who thought that becoming a knight was something glorious and nothing but greatness would follow, but seldom few are prepared for the harsh reality of what it really means to carry a sword on the battlefield. Ser Jory was no different. He seemed more enraptured about the status of being a Grey Warden than the duties of being a Grey Warden. And now that the Wardens threw some secret ritual in his face, something he was completely unprepared for and know he seemed ready to wet himself and leave after he so willingly volunteered.

Aedan had just left Ser Jory to continue wandering and suddenly there was this ginger haired Chantry mother standing in front of him. _"Hail, I overheard you speaking to Ser Jory and I heard you say you're another Grey Warden recruit."_

"_It's considered impolite to eavesdrop, miss."_ Aedan stated with an annoyed tone.

"_By chance I'm administering the Maker's blessing to the Grey Wardens, would you allow me to give you his blessing?"_

Aedan gave the woman a neutral look, trying to hide his distaste. _"I'd really rather you didn't."_

The revered mother shot a glare at him as if he just insulted her mother. _"Then begone, heathen! That the Grey Wardens accept the likes of you will always be their greatest weakness."_

That was a mistake. He would not suffer insult from some pretentious little bitch, who let the Grand Cleric tell her which way to take shit! _"Tell me, woman: Do you think the Maker favors you? That he'll protect you from any threat?"_

The revered mother glared at him, full of self-righteousness. _"There's not a doubt in my m-ghak!"_ Before she could finish her self-righteous speech Aedan's powerful right fist smashed right across her jaw shattering it! She spun around and fell to the ground out cold.

"_Hmph! It seems your god favors me more than you."_ Aedan said smugly.

"_How dare you assault a mother of the faith!?" _One soldier cried with his friends approaching.

"_Any of you want to find out just how much the Maker loves you!?"_ Aedan challenged with his weapons drawn. They all backed away. _"I didn't think so."_

As Aedan walked away several other Chantry members came to their sister's aid and got her to a healer. He noticed a circle of oddly garbed men and women standing in a circle and waving their arms in some sort of trance. In the middle of their circle was a glittering ball of energy that gave of a strange humming sound. Obviously these were mages. "_Stand back, please. The mages are in the Fade and it is unwise for them to be disturbed right now."_ A Templar guarding the mages ordered. Aedan quietly complied.

"_Greetings, young man."_ Aedan looked behind him to see an elderly, but matronly looking woman leaning against a tree. She had silver hair, indicating that it was blonde in her youth, tied into a sophisticated bun. Her face was small, slender, and smooth, with no major signs of wrinkles like most women her age. And despite her age, her form was quite lovely; long, shapely and slender. She was obviously incredibly beautiful in her younger years, some of that beauty still remained with her. "_You are Duncan's new apprentice, are you not? He's not a man easily impressed. You should be proud. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king."_ Her voice was soft, and laced with care and wisdom. She reminded him of his mother.

Aedan bowed his head respectfully. _"I am Aedan of Highever, a pleasure."_

"_Well met. And good luck to you on the battlefield. To us all, in fact."_

"_It's not luck, but skill, both of body and mind that will save us."_

"_And I'm sure you have plenty of both to offer. To defeat the darkspawn horde, we must work together. It's not an idea everyone seems able to grasp."_

"_You've fought against the darkspawn, then, I take it?"_

"_Stragglers, yes—not the vast horde the scouts speak of. Mages have always been called upon to defeat the Blight. I wonder, how much do you know about the connection between the Fade and the darkspawn?"_

"_I know that the darkspawn supposedly originated their when the Tevinter Magisters invaded the Black City."_

"_Very astute of you."_ Wynne complimented. _"Some say the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when the mages of the Tevinter Imperium invaded the City, they tainted it with their sin. The taint transformed those men, turning them into twisted reflections of their own hearts. Then the Maker cast them back to the earth, where they became the first darkspawn."_

Great plan, dumbass. Aedan snorted scornfully at the mere mention of the Chantry_. "The Chantry says many things, most of which I believe to be nothing but lies and half-truths."_

"_It may be allegory, meant to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering. Or it may be true. It's as good an explanation as any, for now."_

"_Heh. I think I'll just stick with the common approach on how to deal with darkspawn, and kill every single one I see."_

"_A wise attitude. It has served me well in the past. But I'm certain Duncan has more for you to do than to talk to me."_

"_Indeed."_ Aedan nodded his head to her respectfully and continued wandering the camp.

Aedan met with the Ash Warriors, a great honor for any Fereldan. The Ash Warriors were one of the greatest mercenary companies in Thedas and the most legendary one to come out of Fereldan. But unlike other mercenary bands who fought for money, the Ash Warriors fought for a righteous cause and ever since the days of King Calenhad, they had always been king's men. Aedan always admired the Ash Warriors, Ser Argyle himself was once an Ash Warrior. Most Ash Warriors were devout adherents to the faith of the Maker, but Aedan admired the fact that they predated the Chantry and didn't follow the Chant of Light; their beliefs had no political manipulation influencing them. He exchanged training tactics with their leader, and spoke of the berserker skills he learned from the Avvar. In exchange for the knowledge Aedan gave him the Ash Warrior's commander gave him the design for the Kaddis of The Mountain Father, a design favored by the Avvar tribesman to invoke the strength of their god.

While looking for this Alistair, Aedan found his way to the king's side of the camp. Perhaps he could get more details on what Fergus was up to. He approached the king's tent and was greeted by his rather friendly guard. _"Greetings! King Cailan is not in his tent right now, I'm afraid."_

That's disappointing. "_Then where is he?"_

"_Probably out in the camp with the other Wardens, drinking no doubt."_ The guard answered.

Wait a minute. Wait a minute. We are on the cusp of the largest battle against the apex of evil, and the king is drinking!?

"_The king wants to end the Blight with a single huge battle, one that the bards will sing for centuries. Do you think that's possible?"_

"_I have serious doubts about that."_ Aedan responded dismally.

"_Heh. That's how the Teryn feels as well. He'll do what the king says in the end, though. The king thought it was funny that the teryn called him reckless, can you imagine?"_

Aedan could defintely imagine.

"_And they fought about the queen."_

Trouble in paradise? This is some guard, spilling his guts about the king's personal life to a stranger. He should be thankful that Aedan was not an Antivan Crow. _"Why were they fighting about the queen?" _

"_Well, she's the teryn's daughter. He wasn't happy about something she did or the king did…I'm not sure. I probably shouldn't discuss it."_

"_Well, don't let me distract you. Farewell."_

Aedan turned away from the king's tent and to say he was disappointed would be a vast understatement. What kind of an idiot makes a relaxed blabbermouth like that his honor-guard! As he marched away he noticed the tent opposite of the king's. Its guard looked more alert and it was waving a banner that bore triple dragons, the heraldry of Loghain Mac Tir. This was too much of an honor to pass up. Aedan _had_ to meet him.

"_You approach the tent of Teryn Loghain. State your business."_ The guard demanded.

"_Is the teryn inside? I would like to meet him."_

"_Hmm. I suppose you might have something important to talk about. Wait here."_ The guard walked into the tent. Aedan waited and there he was, the legendary Hero of River Dane. Loghain's face was hard and gaunt, no doubt the result of the stresses of being a military leader. He wore Orlesian Chevalier armor, a trophy he took from the body of the Orlesian commander who lost the Battle of River Dane. Loghain was the only other teryn in all of Fereldan next to Aedan's father and just as powerful.

"_Yes, what is it? Ah, you're the new Grey Warden the king met, very impressive for one so young."_ The teryn observed.

"_I am not a Grey Warden yet, ser."_

"_You impressed His Majesty nonetheless. Cailan's fascination with the Warden goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware that his father allowed your order back to Fereldan?"_

Aedan was still in diapers when that happened. _"Yes, my father told me about it."_

"_Maric respected the Grey Wardens, they have an honored place in our people's hearts."_

Aedan didn't know that the teryn held the Grey Warden in such high esteem. Perhaps he knew the value of an order of men and women who sacrifice everything to stop the Blights?

"_You look familiar. Have I seen you at the Landsmeet?"_ Loghain inquired.

"_No, I've scarcely been out of Highever."_

"_But your Bryce's youngest son. I never forget a face. I'm truly sorry about what happened to your family. The king told me of his promise. I have no doubt he has every intention of keeping his word."_

Aedan cringed in anger and anticipation at the thought of Arl Howe. _"When I return to Highever I'm going to inflict an ungodly and painful death on Rendon Howe's miserable soul!"_

"_And how do you intend to do that?"_

"_With my teeth." _Aedan promised with hate lacing his voice.

Aedan's answer seemed to put Loghain off, but he wasn't surprised. _"I don't suppose you'll be riding with the rest of your fellows into the thick of battle, will you?"_

"_I truly don't know."_

"_If Cailan has his way you will. Now I must return. Pray that our king proves to be a sensible man if we're going to make it through the night."_

_"He seems like an utter fool to me."_ Aedan scoffed.

"_He is Maric's son and the leader of my beloved Fereldan."_ Loghain reminded sternly. _"And a very young man. I try to remember that. So should you."_

Loghain returned back to and Aedan resumed his search for this Grey Warden, Alistair. Under other circumstances he would have been honored to have spoken with Loghain Mac Tir, unfortunately, there were more pressing matters at hand.

After walking around the whole damned camp Aedan finally found Alistair and the two of them made their way back to Duncan to discuss the Joining. When Aedan found Alistair he was being chewed at but some mage, but Alistair just joked about it. He found him giving sassymouth to a mage and after he made the spellcaster leave in a huff Alistair finally noticed the dark-haired and blue-eyed stranger.

_"You know one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together."_ Alistair said sarcastically.

Aedan was still in dismal mood but he decided to play his game. _"Really? My family got the opposite treatment of the Blight."_

Alistair saw that this was probably a sore subject and decided not push it forward. _"Your not a mage are you?"_

Aedan quirked an eyebrow._ "Do I look like a fucking a mage to you?"_

_"Well its not so strange seeing a tall, athletic mage carrying a sword, but I'd rather not risk being turned into a toad."_

_"I can turn you into corpse instead, if you'd rather have that."_

_"No. I'm content with just being me. Thank you very much."_

Aedan took a moment to observe Alistair. Alistair was a few inches shorter than himself and seemed to be around them same age. Alistair had strawberry blonde hair that oddly seemed to spike up towards the front. Despite having a glib tongue he carried himself like someone who had a lifetime of severe martial training. The way he stood and the way he carried himself, he seemed to be aware of what it was like to be a soldier, Aedan couldn't help but feel that Alistair looked very familiar.

Quite surprising for a man who was training to become a Templar. From what Aedan had seen most Templars would sooner cut out a mage's tongue as to take an insult from them. The two of spoke a little about the history of the order and their approach on the darkspawn; Alistair spoke highly of Duncan and was grateful to be a Grey Warden. After speaking with him Aedan actually found Alistair to be quite welcome company. While he was a glib smartass, he seemed to understand the severity of his duty, but he didn't let that compromise who he was. Aedan respected that immensely.

The two of them met up with Duncan and the other two recruits. _"Ah, you're finally here."_ Duncan said, _"At last we can begin. Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up the mages, Alistair."_

"_What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me! The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."_ Alistair defended.

"_She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."_ Duncan turned his attention to Aedan with a scornful look in his eye. _"And you, Aedan. Did you really think assaulting a revered mother cannot have only negative consequences? Under any other circumstances you would have been thrown into the stocks of the prison!" _

Aedan shrugged at his obvious disapproval. _"It was a mere test of faith, Duncan. It's not my fault she failed."_ That earned a snicker from Daveth and Alistair.

Duncan sighed wearily. _"You four are to go into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to retrieve three vials of darkspawn bloo, one for each recruit."_

That seemed incredibly odd. _"What do we need darkspawn blood for?"_

"_For the Joining itself." _Duncan answered. _"You will learn more when you return from the Wilds."_

"_Very well. Then what's the second task?"_

"_There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such a remote outpost. It has come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you and your charges to retrieve the scrolls if you can."_

"_What kind of scrolls are these?"_ Aedan inquired.

"_They were once considered formalities, but these scrolls are old treatise. These treatise were signed long ago between certain factions and the Grey Wardens. They obligate these factions to lend us suppot if we call them. And if the battles doesn't go in our favor tonight we may need them."_

"_Retrieve darkspawn blood and recover the scrolls, got it!"_ Aedan confirmed.

"_Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."_

"_We will."_ Alistair acknowledged.

"_Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will be here when you return."_

And so the four of them walked out of the camp gates and into the darkspawn tainted and beast-ridden Wilds to retrieve blood and old scrolls. Aedan was hoped for no more surprises, but so far all his hopes had gone up in smoke. As they walked into the swamps Aedan couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

**~XoXoXo~**

_Blessed are they who stand before_

_The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter_

_Blessed are the peacekeepers, champions of the just_

Benediction 4-10

**~XoXoXo~**

"_The path to peace is drenched in blood and littered with the bones of your fallen enemies." _~Teryna Isulde, wife of Teryn Hafter.


	6. Walking the Wilds

**Walking the Wilds...**

**XoXoXo**

It had been some time since Morrigan had seen outsiders tromping through the Wilds. Well, interesting outsiders at least. There were those two misbegotten Chantry brothers who came to spread their faith to the Chasind, but the darkspawn made quick work of them both. Now, there were four armed men making their way through her Wilds and battling with the darkspawn. Much more interesting! From what she could tell these men were not from the army, they were far more skilled. Those fool scouts that were sent by the army were easily dismembered by the darkspawn, but these men not only put up a fight against the tainted wretches, they were actually driving them back! They even managed to save one of the fool scouts who survived his encounter with the darkspawn. It looked like the four were making their ways to the old Grey Warden tower. She decided to remain in wildcat form and follow them.

Three of them were warriors. The rogue, a dirty, weasel-faced man using daggers kept away from the fighting and let his fellows do the lion's share and then he would dirk the enemy when they weren't looking. How boring. Another, who wielded a greatsword, was a balding, oafish ape of a man; he seemed as if he was going to become sick at everything he saw. How is it he survived this far? They all seemed to be looking to blonde one for guidance. He was handsome enough, she supposed. He wielded his sword and shield with great skill. His shield bore the Sunburst of the Chantry. Could he have been a Templar?

But the one that caught her attention the most was the tattooed warrior. He was _very_ handsome, the best looking of the group in fact, but the deep blue tattooing on his face just made him seem much more…exotic. And his fighting style was intriguing too. He wielded a sword in one hand and an axe in the other and a shield upon his back, unlike the others who kept close together in formation to protect themselves, the tattooed one moved forward with devastating purpose. He moved with such savage grace, letting none of his enemies stand in his way as he impaled their bodies and cleaved their skulls. This one was definitely worth keeping her eye on. Strange? The tattooed one was taking them off the path to the ruins. He was observing something upon the ground. Ah! He found one of the signs that Chasind leave behind to aide their allies. How observant and…enticing

Aedan observed the rune he found near the tree stump. Chasind. There was no doubt in his mind. The Avvar taught him that the Chasind will test their kin and allies by leaving behind signs and trails for them to follow, and at the end of the trail was usually a cache of supplies. Well, the all only had what they could carry and they could use more equipment.

_"Aedan, we should press on toward the archive."_ Alistair insisted.

_"Not yet. These are Chasind trail signs. We should follow them."_

_"Ch-chasind? They're savages! If we follow that we risk being eaten alive!"_ cried Daveth

_"I'm with him. This swamp is already dangerous enough with the darkspawn about! We don't need to be following after cannibals!"_ Jory agreed.

_"Listen. The Chasind left these signs behind to test the mettle of any who wish to pass in their swamps. We are poorly equipped as it is. If we follow them to the end there will most likely be equipment we can use to help us not only reach our destination, but maybe survive tonight's battle."_ Aedan explained.

_"Alright, you have point." Alistair sighed. "I suppose we could use anything to help give us an edge. But we can't forget our purpose here. And we must be careful there are still darkspawn hiding about."_

Aedan smiled at Alistair. _"Come on, Alistair. You can never have too much darkspawn blood."_

Thanks to Aedan the four of them found the cache left behind by the Chasind, and they dispatched any darkspawn that got in their way. In the cache they found an assortment of arms, armor, poultices and remedies, these would be a major help to them.

Amazing! Not only was the tattooed man able to recognize the Chasind's signs he was actually able to follow them to the trove the Chasind left behind. Morrigan had never seen an outsider such as him, perhaps he was a tribesman himself? If so why would he be traveling with the likes of these men? Clearly he was their better, what could possibly be tying him to them? Morrigan was very curious about this man, but it would have to wait. They were closely approaching the old ruins, with the largest group of darkspawn waiting for them.

* * *

The archive was in sight. Their purpose here almost complete. Just one tiny detail. A rather large group of the blighted bastards stood in their path, numbering around thirty. So far they had been attacked by small ambushes, this however was a balls-out assault. The taller darkpawn, the hurlocks, had deathly pale skin covered in sores and scars, with no lips over their jagged teeth. The eyes were pale, lifeless yet so full of evil. And the stink! They smelled like a combination of rotting flesh mixed with a shit-filled privy cooking in the middle of summer and healthy amount of vomit! But, what made Aedan really sick was the fact that all he could see was Arl Howe's face on every one of these freaks! **HE. MUST. DIE! **Aedan charged forward towards the large group of 'spawn hacking, slashing and decapitating everything that got close to him!

Alistair and Jory joined in the fray after him. _"Daveth, watch our flank, keep them from getting around us!"_ Alistair ordered. The battle went in their favor. Alistair and Jory managed to keep the darkspawn flank from closing in on them. Daveth was able to whittle them down from behind. But Aedan withstood the frontal assault. Alistair has heard of berserkers, men who let their anger drive them and give them incredible strength and fight like men possessed, he even saw the Ash warriors fight in the previous battles. But Aedan was something different. His rage was tampered and disciplined, every move had a purpose, and the purpose was devastation! With his sword and axe Aedan effortlessly cut and cleaved anything that got within range of him. The battle was going in their favor, only a few of their enemy remained. But the last of them were being led by a Hurlock Alpha, wielding a crude but massive cudgel. The thing angrily swung its weapon and smashed a broken column into dust! Alistair saw Aedan withdraw his weapons and open his arms, inviting the massive creature to attack him. Had he lost his mind!?

Incredible! Despite being vastly outnumbered for such a small group, they actually gained the upper hand. The other two warriors held the flanks, while the rogue continued to weaken their enemy from behind. But the tattooed man managed to hold the front all by himself! She had seen what possessed men could do, but this was far more impressive. He fought with no fear or reservation, yet he moved with such finesse and discipline. He was now about to face down the Hurlock Alpha by himself. Strange. He was putting his weapons away? He was going to fight the giant creature bare handed? And he was smiling at it. The alpha charged at the tattooed man swinging its massive weapon. The man ducked beneath the powerful swing and tackled the giant creature, raising it in the air and smashed it into the ground! The human got on top of the thing and ripped its helmet off its head, the darkspawn screamed at him, but the scream was met with the man's fist as he proceeded to pummel it to death!

Even as Aedan beat the fucking alpha's brains out, all he could see was Arl Howe's face. Laughing at him! _"Shut up!"_ He continued smashed his fists into Arl Howe's face, he felt his skull crush beneath his knuckles, but he continued to laugh and mock him! **_"SHUUT UUP!"_ **His rage spiked and punched him even harder to silence him! Even with his brains splattered on the ground and on Aedan's hands he still…WOULDN'T… STOP…LAUGHING! As Aedan continued his assault he thought he heard someone calling his name in the back of his head.

_"Aedan! Aedan! AEDAN!"_ Alistair screamed. He got close enough to him so that he could hear, but just far enough so that Aedan couldn't direct his anger at him. _"Aedan that's enough! It's dead!"_

Aedan broke from his rage and looked up to see Alistair standing over him. He looked down to see the Hurlock alpha he tackled, its head nothing more but a puddle of blood and chucks of skull. Arl Howe's face was gone and the laughing stopped. Aedan breathed the remaining anger out of his body and wiped the blood and brains on his onto the grass. Now calmed down Aedan walked toward the tower._ "We're almost done here, let's go."_

Jory and Daveth were obviously put off by Aedan's viciousness, Alistair certainly didn't want to be on his bad side. Still, he'd rather have him fighting for them than against them. He supposed he couldn't blame Aedan for his anger, after all the man just lost his whole family and now he's being told he must give up everything he was to stop the Blight. Alistair never had a real family so he couldn't imagine the anguish he was feeling.

* * *

The four of them finally made their way to the ruined archive. This place was obviously ancient, not much of the tower stood. They searched the ruins for the treaties, but to no avail. Aedan found a chest that bore the seal of the Grey Wardens; it was empty. _"Well, well. What have we here?"_

The four turned behind them to see the owner of that question. She was a raven haired young woman, with pale skin and golden eyes. Aedan had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Judging from her dark leather clothing that shamelessly showed off her feminine form, and the small animal bone talismans hanging from her she was Chasind. Strange. Aedan didn't know the Chasind had such beautiful women.

_"Are you a vulture, I wonder?"_ She approached from the ruin walking towards them but keeping her distance, striding with utter confidence, Aedan didn't take his eyes off her. _"A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bone were long since cleaned. Or merely an intruder, come to these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?"_ She stood to face them, the confidence never leaving her face. _"What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"_

_"Intruders? Heh, and just how are these your Wilds?"_ Aedan inquired.

The woman chuckle haughtily, _"Because I know them as only one who owns them could. Can you say the same?"_

_"Hmph. Fair enough."_ Aedan responded.

_"I have watched your progress for some time, now."_ Some more than others. _"Where do they go, I wondered. Why are they here?" She walked past them and stood on a small hill next to a tree. "And now you disturb ashes that none have touched for so long. Why is that?"_

Aedan opened his mouth to respond but Alistair interjected, _"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others could be nearby."_

_"Oohh. You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"_ She asked sarcastically, mocking him.

_"Yes. Swooping is bad."_ Alistair answered glowering.

_"Sh-she's a W-witch of the Wilds, she is!"_ Daveth stuttered. Having grown up near the Wilds he was obviously afraid of such things. _"She'll turn us into toads!"_

_"Witch of the Wilds?"_ obviously the title bored her. _"Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?"_ She pointed to Aedan with interest in her eye. _"You, there. Handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."_

Once again opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted again, this time by Daveth._ "Don't tell her your name. If you do she'll be able to enter your dreams and steal your soul!"_

Aedan glared at him and whispered angrily at him, _"If you don't shut up, I'll reach into your chest cavity and steal _your_ soul!"_ Daveth closed his mouth and backed away. Aedan looked over to their Chasind guest, smiling politely and answered her in flawless Chasind. _"I am called Aedan. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady."_

_"Aha! Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds! And in my own language no less! You may call me Morrigan."_ Aedan nodded his head to her respectfully. _"Shall I guess your purpose? You seek something in that chest? Something that is here no longer?"_

_"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you!?"_ Alistair accused. _"Your…some kind of…sneaky…witch-thief!"_

_"How very eloquent."_ Morrigan mocked. _"How does one steal from dead men?"_

_"Quite easily, it seems. Those scrolls are Grey Warden property! Return them or suffer the consequences!"_ Alistair threatened. Alistair _had_ been trained as a Templar, Aedan no doubt he could probably follow through with his threat.

_"I will not, for it was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means anything here any longer, if you wish. I am not threatened."_ The witch responded.

Aedan sighed in annoyance. He knew her type, he met plenty of them in Orlais. Women who were used to getting their way with men and liked to toy with them. Aedan would not be toyed with. _"She's just trying to play with us, men. Let's get out of here."_ He turned his back to her.

Now wait a minute!_ "Why so petulant?"_ Morrigan called as the turned their backs to her. _"If you wish to know who took your documents I can tell you who! It was my mother!"_

Aedan smiled to himself. He knew that would work. Women like her couldn't stand to be ignored. He turned once again to face her. _"Your mother? Really?"_

_"Is it so strange that I have a mother? I wasn't spawned from a log."_

_"Can you take us to her, please?"_ Aedan asked politely.

Morrigan looked at him smiling a small, fox-like grin. _"Hmm. Now there is sensible request. Heh-heh. I like you."_

_"Careful."_ Alistair warned._ "First it's_ 'I like you',_ but then –zap!- frog time!"_

_"She'll put us all in the pot, she will! Just you wait and see!"_ Daveth uttered.

_"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a welcome change."_ Jory commented.

_"Follow me, then. If it pleases you." _The witch bade.

* * *

Morrigan led them deeper into the swamp, Aedan stayed behind Morrigan and everyone else stayed behind Aedan. If she was going to turn them into toads they could all hide behind him. Aedan didn't mind, it gave him the perfect opportunity to watch Morrigan's perfectly formed ass and swaying hips. After all, if he was going to be in a cold, darkspawn filled swamp on his way to a witch's den, he may as well enjoy the scenery.

She led them to a small, quaint hut with smoke bellowing from the chimney. Aedan observed their surroundings as Morrigan brought them closer. He looked at the trees and noticed there was something hanging from the branches. What was it? Meat? He looked closer. Holy shit! It wasn't just meat. It was human flesh! The hands, eyes and genitals hanging from the branches gave it away. Aedan turned and addressed his fellows. _"Listen, and listen good. Don't be threatening and don't do anything stupid. This woman's mother isn't someone to be trifled with."_ All three of the nodded their head in agreement.

Morrigan brought them up to the hut where an elderly woman with golden eyes was waiting for them. Apparently this was Morrigan's mother. _"Greetings, mother. I bring four Grey Wardens who…."_

_"I see them girl." _The elder witch confirmed abruptly. She observed her daughter's guests with her inquisitive, golden eyes._ "Hmm. Much as I expected."_

_"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"_ Alistair asked in disbelief.

_"You are required to do nothing. Least of all believe. Close one's eyes shut, or open one's arms wide, either way one's a fool."_ The crone answered.

_"She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" _Daveth whimpered in fear and despair. Being a native to these lands, Daveth was the most fearful and superstitious of them.

_"Damn it, Daveth! I told you to keep your trap shut!"_ Aedan scolded.

The old woman chuckled to, _"There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things. But it is not I who decides. Believe what you will."_

She approached Aedan, looking him square in the eyes,_ "And what of you? Do you possess a different view point or do you believe as the others believe?"_

Aedan looked back at her, his gaze unflinching._ "What I believe is irrelevant, woman. When circumstances rise and chaos falls, all we can do is act."_

_"Ahh. And there it is. An open mind and a ready hand. You look just enough to see, but not enough to blind. So much of you is uncertain, and yet so ready. Do I believe you are capable? Why it seems I do!"_

_"So…? This is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"_ Alistair asked.

_"Witch of the Wilds, huh?"_ The woman laughed. _"Did Morrigan tell you that? She's always fancied those legends. Though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon! Ha-haha!"_ Morrigan palmed her face. That obviously embarrassed her.

_"They did not come to listen your wild tales, mother."_ She said in aggravation.

_"True. They came here for their treaties, yes? And before you start barking, your seals wore off ages ago. I have been protecting these."_

_"You-Oh. You've protected them?"_ That caught Alistair off guard.

_"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blights threat is greater than they realize."_ The old woman stated.

Aedan quirked his eyebrow. Obviously she was more than she appeared._ "And what do you mean by that?"_

_"Either the threat is more, or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Ha-ha! Or perhaps they realize nothing! Aha-haha-ha!"_ This was getting annoying and it showed in that twitch on Aedan's face. _"Oh, do not mind me. You have what you came for."_

Whether she annoyed him or not Aedan's mother taught him to show respect and be thankful and bowed respectfully. _"Thank you very much for returning these scrolls. And for your advice, my lady."_ Aedan thanked once more in the Chasind tongue.

_"Oh, my! Manners and charm! Always in the last place you look. Such a shame I were not younger, or you were not older. Oh, the things we could share!"_ That embarrassed both Aedan and Morrigan.

_"Time for you to go then."_ Morrigan stated. Quickly.

_"Do not be ridiculous, girl! These are your guests._

Morrigan face-palmed herself, apparently she didn't like being told what to do._ "Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me, then."_

Morrigan led them once more and by the time night started to fall she brought them to the entrance to the Grey Wardens camp. They made their way to the camp but before Aedan could thank Morrigan for her help she was gone. Oh, well. Now that could finally find out what this Joining is and get it over with. How bad could it be? It's not like it was going to kill them. Right?

* * *

_The Deep Dark Before Dawn's First Light Seems Eternal_

_But Know The Sun Always Rises_

Chantry Verse


	7. The Joining and What Came After

**The Joining and What Came After**

So this is what it takes to be a Grey Warden. To drink the vile, tainted blood of those evil creatures and be forever separated from the common people. Duncan recited the vow and words, filled the cup and passed in unto them. Poor Daveth. He so willingly drank the blood from that cup, so willing to take in the taint for the chance to be able to stop the Blight and be more than what he was. Alas, he died choking on that filthy bile. Ser Jory was unable and unwilling to make that sacrifice. He refused the cup at sword point forcing Duncan to kill him. Despite Aedan's contempt for cowardice, he couldn't blame Jory for what he did. After all, he had something to live for. And so did Aedan. The joining cup passed to Aedan's hands, the rancid, acrid stench of the blood filled his nostrils and he drank deep. The pain was excruciating, it flooded through his very being! His muscles burned and his skin was on fire. Was he dying? No, he couldn't be dying. There was still too much he had to do! He still had to avenge his family! No, he wasn't going to die! He refused to die! And then his world went completely black…

He found himself in a world of burning shadow, death and decay surrounded him… was he in hell? Then a great shadow landed upon the desolation around him, a dragon possessed of infinite evil. It looked down on him and Aedan knew it saw him. It said something, Aedan didn't know what, but he knew the beast spoke to him! Then dragon breathed rancid fire down on him and he could feel his flesh burn! Aedan's eyes fluttered open. He was alive. He looked up to see Duncan and Alistair standing over him, the pain and burning was gone.

"_It is finished. Welcome."_ Duncan congratulated.

"_Welcome THIS!"_ Aedan screamed as he swung at Duncan's face, but his head was still aching and he missed by a wide margin. He swung again but was held back by Alistair. "_You murdered Jory! Damn you! He had a family!"_

"_Jory was warned that there would be no going back, as were you all."_ Duncan explained calmly. _"When he went for his blade I had no choice. It brought me no pleasure to end his life."_

"_It doesn't look like it brought you any guilt either!"_ Aedan spat with his fists still ready.

"_Aedan! Please calm down!"_ Alistair urged. _"I know you don't like, I don't either. But we all have to make sacrifices in order to end the Blights. Sometimes that means doing things we'll hate ourselves for."_

Duncan stepped forward and motioned Alistair away from Aedan. "_Alistair is right. We Wardens pay a heavy toll for being what we are. You will learn more in the months to come."_

"_I don't have time for your secret rituals or you risking my life for your clandestine bullshit! I've got something to live for!"_ Aedan screamed.

Duncan looked at him sternly, _"There are more important goals than your revenge, Aedan. You want to save your homeland, this is the only way to do it. If you love your country then trust that what we do is for that goal."_

Aedan grunted in anger and relented. Damn it. They had a point. He hated being forced in to anything, but they had a point. If he could help save his country he would. He knew where to find Howe later. "_Come, the king is waiting for us."_ Duncan ordered.

* * *

The three of them made their way to the king's war council, he was having an intense argument with Teryn Loghain over the battle strategy. Apparently Cailan wanted to fight alongside the Warden on the frontlines and Loghain didn't want the king to go off and play hero in the heat of battle. "Too risky" he said.

_"If that's the case then perhaps we should wait the Orlesians forces to join us after all."_ The king suggested cheerlessly. Judging from the look on Loghain's face that had to sting.

"_I must protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves."_ Loghain argued. Aedan knew he still hated the Orlesians, and he didn't blame him. But even Aedan knew that no country should combat the Blight alone.

"_It is not a 'fool notion'."_ Cailan argued very seriously. "_Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past. And you will remember who is king."_ Oohh. Aedan didn't realize the king had set of brass like that. Maybe he deserved his kingship after all.

Loghain's face was twisted with anger and bitterness as he clenched his mailed fists. "_How fortunate that Maric didn't live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to the ones who enslaved us for a century." _

"_Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?"_ The king rebutted. Aedan had to give props to Cailan. Not many were capable of making an argument with the Hero of River Dane, let alone start one. And it was a valid argument.

The king turned to Duncan and congratulated Aedan on his Joining. They were unnecessary, after all, he had no choice, apparently. The king assigned Aedan to stay behind and light the Tower of Ishal when the signal was given. It was a bullshit assignment. Aedan was there to fight, not act a torchbearer. But apparently Loghain didn't even trust the Wardens to do that. Aedan took great offense, Loghain knew who he was but didn't even trust him to such a menial task. However, the king told Loghain to stow his conspiracy theories. Duncan took Aedan and told the battle plan to Alistair. Alistair was less than enthusiastic.

"_What? You mean I won't be fighting in the battle?"_ Alistair whined.

"_This is by the king's command. We need that beacon lit or the teryn's men won't know when to charge."_ Duncan explained.

"_So he needs two Grey Wardens standing there to hold the torch, does he?"_

"_I agree, you brought us here to wage war! Not play spectator on the sidelines."_ Aedan argued.

"_That is not up to either of you."_ Duncan reminded them. _"The king is counting on you both with this task."_

"_Fine."_ Alistair whined, _"But if he tells me to don a dress and dance the remigold, I drawing the line, Blight or no Blight."_

"_I thought Templars were used to wearing dresses and prancing around like idiots."_ Aedan commented.

"_Well, we are, but there's always this really uncomfortable draft when wearing a dress. Oh, and I am not exactly wearing clean drawers right now."_

"_Gross."_

Duncan sighed in exasperation. The battle was going to begin in no less than an hour if there was any preparation to be done it had to be done now.

* * *

Dane was sitting right next to Aedan, begging for some of the Mabari treats his master had just gotten. As Aedan purchased some final equipment and did some final preparing Alistair approached him. "_Look, Aedan. I think we should talk. The way you acted back there after the Joining Ritual…."_

"_You do not know me, Alistair!"_ Aedan barked. _"I don't have to explain myself to you!"_

Alistair remained completely calm. He wasn't going to leave his fellow Warden like this. "_I know more about suffering than you might think, Aedan. But you're right, I don't know you. That's the problem! How can we be expected to be trusted with each other's lives if we know nothing about each other? Whether you like it or not, we're brothers in this cause now."_

Aedan already had a brother. _"Fine, Alistair."_ He answered with controlled anger. "_You want to know about me? I'll tell you. My full name is Aedan Ciaran Cousland of Highever. My father was Teryn Bryce Cousland. At the Landsmeet to determine who would take up kingship after Maric's death, my father was actually forwarded to be king. My family has governed the terynir of Highever for six hundred years. And in one night it was burned to the ground and my family slaughtered like sheep because we opened our doors to a man we though was our friend. And to top that all off I get pulled into the Grey Wardens and I'm told that I can't leave and I'll probably never see justice for my family. So forgive me if I'm a little on edge." _Aedan's face was hard and painted with bitterness.

Alistair had heard that Aedan lost his family, but he didn't know the circumstances. Alistair was a bastard-son. He never really knew what it was like to have family. For Aedan to have his life so violently ripped from his must be devastating.

"_So what's your story? What made your life so bad that you so willingly joined the Grey Wardens?"_ Aedan asked.

Aedan had just told him his life, it was only fair Alistair do the same. _"W-well, you see. The thing about that is…"_

Before Alistair could give his answer the battle horns sounded. The battle for Ostagar had begun. "_Oh, thank the Maker."_ Alistair sighed, drawing a look from Aedan. "_Oh, I mean, uh, l-let's get to the Tower of Ishal!"_

**Two and Half Hours Later...**

Alistair and Aedan had finally made it to the top of the tower with one soldier and a mage with them. The tower was completely overrun by the enemy. There were many questions running through Aedan's mind right now. Had they missed the signal? What were these darkspawn doing ahead of the horde? How did they even get in the tower? But the most important question running through Aedan's mind right now was…"_How the fuck did an ogre get to the top floor!?"_

The ogre charged at them, goring one of the soldiers on its massive horns and ripped him off, tearing him in half! The ogre threw the torso right at Aedan and knocked him to the ground. Covered in the man's blood and guts, Aedan hopped back at his feet trying to keep a safe distance from the ogre.

"_Mage! Fire spells at his head! Alistair! Dane! Attack his legs, cut off his support!"_ Aedan ordered. He went berserk and charged forward, keeping the beast's attention on him and away from his comrades. Even in his berserker state the ogre was infinitely stronger than him, fortunately Aedan was infinitely faster! With his sword and axe Aedan ducked in and out of the ogre's reach, laying deep gashes in the behemoth's thick skin with every swing. The mage rained down fire into the ogre's face while Alistair and Dane attacked its massive thighs, stopping its movement. Dane latched onto the ogre's leg, tearing the creature's dense flesh with his powerful jaws.

The ogre finally had enough! It kicked Dane off its leg and backhanded Alistair, but he ducked beneath the massive fist. The ogre bowed, aiming its horns and charged straight at Aedan! Aedan quickly dropped onto his back and stuck his sword out in front of him like a lance. As the ogre charged over Aedan's body, his sword sliced into the ogre's belly spilling its guts all over Aedan! Its intestines hanging out of its body like a bunch of rotted sausages, the ogre stepped back, yowling in horrible pain!

Aedan, still coated in blood bounded back to his feet and lunged forward at the ogre's massive body, driving his sword straight into its black heart! The monster fell backwards, its mass shaking the ground as it landed. Aedan yanked his sword from the ogre's chest, and before the ogre could do anymore, Aedan drove his sword straight into the monster's thick skull and right into its brain. And twisted!

Aedan drew his sword out the stinking ogre's thick skull and flicked the blood of the blade. Aedan hopped off the eviscerated corpse, Dane bounded toward him jumping and barking in happiness. Aedan happily pet the giant dog as Alistair wiped the sweat and blood from his brow.

_"We've certainly missed the signal."_ Alistair gasped as he tried to catch his breath. _"Best light it quickly. Loghain better be ready, the king is depending on us!"_

Aedan ran over to the torch and lit the fire, and after fighting a hundred darkspawn and an ogre to get here it felt like a victory! The torch blazed bright and majestically! Aedan ran over to the window overlooking the battlefield, eager to finally see the legendary Hero of River Dane in action! The Grey Wardens and the king's men were in the thick of the battle, the darkspawn were beginning to push back, but when the teryn charged their flank victory would be theirs! Loghain's men sounded their war horns and proceeded to march. But wait. Wait! They were marching away from the battlefield! What was this!? _"Alistair! Loghain's retreating!"_ Aedan screamed.

Alistair's eyes went as wide as saucers. _"What!? No, that can't be! If he doesn't charge that battle will be lost! What is he doing!?"_

Loghain's men were in full retreat and left the king and all the Grey Wardens to be overrun by the darkspawn. They were going to lose! Before Aedan could fully register what was going on he heard the door behind burst open and darkspawn flooded in! They threw an axe right into the mage's face! Aedan and Alistair stood their ground!

"_You want some of me!? You ugly, tainted motherfuckers!"_ Aedan screamed as he swung his weapons hacking and slashing at everything he could get close to. More darkspawn flooded in, they were being overrun. They fought their hearts out but they were still tired from fighting that ogre. Aedan saw Alistair fall from a club to the back of the head! He had to keep fighting! He could not die now! The darkspawn fired arrows at him, nailing him the ribs and chest, but nowhere vital. He had to keep fighting! They tried to attack him from behind but the shield on his back deflected their blows. He felt the burning swings of their blades cut into his flesh, but still he would not fall, he refused to!

He was wearing out and he knew it. He would not last much longer, but he had to keep fighting! Aedan felt a powerful blow to the back of his head. The world slowed down as he fell to the ground, the darkspawn had him fully surrounded. He looked out the window one last time. He thought he saw something flying towards the tower. Was the Lady-of-The-Skies coming for him? And then his world went completely black….

**The Next Morning Deep in the Wilds...**

How fortunate that the same Wardens who Morrigan found in the Wilds would be the same ones that her mother had rescued. She was even able to rescue the dog that was with them. The blonde templar's wounds were superficial, he was merely struck on the head. Although, if her mother hadn't saved them his wounds would have been worse. The tattooed man, Aedan, was a very different story. He was covered in blood, his own and the darkspawn's, with deep cuts all over him and arrows sticking out of his body. She had to strip him completely naked in order for her mother to clean his wounds before they got infected. Before she could get a good view at anything worth looking at her mother shooed her away. Such a shame.

Now here she was alone with a handsome young man sleeping in her bed. Under any other circumstances she would have called it a good day. Alas, it was not this day. Her mother was able to fully heal his wounds, it was most fortunate that he was a Warden otherwise the taint from the darkspawn blades would have made things very difficult. But now there was nary a scratch on his well-toned body.

Morrigan took a moment to completely take in the view of the comely lad currently in her bed. His face was long and handsome, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. His hair was black like charcoal, with the sides of his mane tied into a long braid going down the back of his head. She had seen his eyes when they first met; they were a deep blue color that matched the tattooing on his face.

She looked at all the elaborate tattoos he had etched into his skin. On his powerful chest, over his heart he had a badged shield with a white wreath in the form of wings on a blue field stamped on it. On his right arm was a green raindrop with two spears crossing in front of it. And on his left arm was a black snowflake with two axes crossing each other. She knew that symbol, it was the mark of Haakkon Wintersbreath, the Avvarian god of snow an winter. Was he an Avvar? Earlier she saw on his back was a scantily robed woman with wings. Who was this woman? Was it the prophet Andraste? If so, how curious. At the base of her feet was a set of words but Morrigan couldn't read the language it was in. On both of his knees were tattooed the symbol of Fereldan royalty. Two mabari facing one another, one with a scepter, the other with an axe over a quartered badge shield with red and gold opposite each other. Was there a meaning behind all of these elaborate designs? Or were they simply meant for decoration to enhance his appearance? Because if so, it certainly worked.

As she looked at his sleeping form she couldn't help but notice how magnificently defined he was. Unlike some the Chasind men she had been with, who had muscles but were big and burly like apes, he looked like a sculptor chiseled him perfectly from stone. Every muscle she could see was strong and taught, and after seeing what he could do to those darkspawn she had no doubt they were well maintained. The ones that caught her attention the most, however, were those magnificently formed abdominal muscles. They were six compact hills tightly knitted into his abdomen, with absolutely no traces of fat on them. As she continued to stare at those godlike muscles, she couldn't help but feel the urge to touch them! She lowered herself closer to his sleeping body and extended her arms to rub her hands on that powerful midsection. Her soft, skilled hands were a hair away from touching his flesh when _his_ powerful hand wrapped itself around her neck.

Aedan's eyes shot open and they glared violently, _"You the maid?"_ he asked in threatening sarcasm.

"_I am Morrigan, lest you've forgotten. And you'd best remove your hand, lest I undo the healing my mother put so much effort into."_ She threatened.

Aedan slowly withdrew his hand from her slander neck. _"Sorry. That was a reflex. What were you doing, anyway?"_

Morrigan's coughed with embarrassment as she turned her blushing face from him. _"I was merely…bandaging your wounds."_

Aedan didn't notice her blushing "_Oh. Well, thank you for healing me, then."_ He said sincerely sincerely.

"_I…you are welcome."_ His thanks caught her off guard. "_Though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."_

"_Were my injuries severe?"_

"_Yes, they were. Mother had to sew up two three-inch slash wounds, one five-inch, pop your shoulder back in, remove five arrow heads, a sword tip and a war axe that got lodged in your back. But, thanks to mother, you are right as rain. But in all honesty, you should probably learn to duck."_

Aedan couldn't help but laugh. "_I'll take it under advisement."_

"_How does your memory? Do you remember mother's rescue? It was a very close call."_

Aedan sat himself up and rubbed his aching head, then he realized something. _"Wait. The battle! The king! What happened at Ostagar last night!?"_

"_Ah, yes, the battle. The man who was supposed to lead the charge up and left the field. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend isn't taking it well." _Morrigan informed him coldly.

"_My friend? You mean Alistair?"_

"_The suspicious, dim-witted one who came with you. Yes. He is out by the fire with my mother?"_

"_And is he alright?"_

"_He is as you are. Though it would be unkind to say that he is being childish."_

Aedan couldn't believe this woman's tone. "_Very unkind! Those were his friends out there!"_

"_And do you think they'd encourage his blubbering? If so then they are not the Grey Warden the legends note."_

"_Spoken like an empty person whose never known joy. We're all allowed to mourn when we suffer loss."_

That remark stunned Morrigan. _"You should… go now, Mother is waiting."_

"_Actually I have a few questions, if you don't mind."_

"_Ask your questions, then. I do not mind."_ She actually didn't, so long as he continued to sit there with no shirt on.

"_The battlefield. What happened after Teryn Loghain quit the field?" _

"_That is the man who was meant to charge when the signal lit, is it? The darkspawn took the field and butchered the army there. The Grey Wardens lost."_

"_Were there any survivors?" _

"_Some. But I suspect they are long gone by now. Those who weren't able to flee the field… I suspect you wouldn't want to know what is happening in that valley now."_

"_Please tell me. I __**insist**__." _

"_Are you sure you want me to describe it?"_

"_Yes…please. I __**must **__know. Paint me a picture."_ Aedan had to know what Loghain's actions had done. So he could hate him more for it.

"_I had a very good view of the battlefield. 'Tis a grisly scene. There darkspawn feast upon and defile the dead. Those who weren't fortunate enough to be killed are taken. Dragged by the darkspawn back underground, screaming. What happens to them there I do not know, but I think we can guess the worst."_

Aedan would remember the pain that each loyal soldier and Grey Warden suffered and he would visit that pain tenfold on Loghain right next to Howe! And then he would send them both screaming on their way to hell! "_Next question, and this is very important. Is Dane here?"_

"_I do not know who that is." _Morrigan answered flatly.

"_My mabari war hound."_

"_Ah, so that's your beast, is it?"_ Morrigan's tone was most annoyed. _"Yes, he is here." _Aedan sighed with relief. "_He spent the whole night trying to get close to you. Mother found him distracting so she had me watch him outside. I half hoped he would just run off, but instead he kept jumping on me and covered me with his slobber and foul breath. I had to bathe for an hour!"_

Aedan couldn't help but laugh. After so much loss it was good he didn't lose his most faithful companion. _"Thank you once again for your assistance, Morrigan."_

"_You are…most welcome." _Morrigan was unused to being thanked by others_. "But you should go now. Mother is not a patient woman."_

As Aedan got up from the bed and put his cloths and armor on, Morrigan made sure to take one last look at his perfectly shaped, tattooed body, for surely she would not see it again. Such a shame really, she would have liked to have had her way with him before sending him back out into the Wilds. Well, no matter. Surely whatever her mother had planned for them had certainly nothing to do with her.

**Two Hours Later...**

Morrigan couldn't believe this! Not only did the Wardens leave the swamp, but she was forced to go with them too! And to make matters all the more unbearable that flea-ridden mongrel refused to leave her be. So Frustrating! She tried to push her anger aside. After all she _did_ want to leave the swamp and see other things, and perhaps with these Grey Wardens she would finally see what the world was like instead of knowing it from her mother's skewered vision.

Alistair's mind was still plagued with grief over what happened last night but he knew Duncan would want him to soldier on. This was his duty as a Grey Warden and he was going to let anyone down! He knew Arl Eamon if anyone could help them against Loghain he could. And they could use the treaties to secure allies from the other factions in Fereldan. He just wished they didn't have to bring Morrigan, but both Aedan and Morrigan's mother insisted that she come. After all, her magic _would_ be useful. He just wished Morrigan was the quiet, wallflower kind of mage, instead of the creepy steal-your-soul kind of mage. Alistair still couldn't believe her mother was actually Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds! That would probably explain her perpetual bitchiness.

Aedan was still wrapping his mind around everything. Loghain's betrayal, the defeat at Ostagar, his brother's fate. But they had to continue on. He still had a hard time believing the old crone they met in the Wilds was actually Flemeth!? He knew the story very well. His family was tied to it, but he never gave thought to the witch's actual existence. Morrigan didn't seem willing to accompany them, at first, but Aedan believed she was more pissed off about being forced to go rather than going off on her own. He could see she wasn't very happy about Dane being so close to her. For a shapeshifter she didn't seem to be dog person. He walked in between her and Dane and tried to start a conversation. "_Have you ever been outside the Wilds before, Morrigan?"_

"_I've been to Lothering on occasion, but never for long. I purchased goods and watched its people, curious beings that they are. But I always left quickly before the Templars of the locals took notice. Why do you ask?"_

"_You didn't seem very pleased about coming with us. Are you sure that you want to leave your home behind? We're not forcing you to be here."_

"_And if I didn't truly wish to be here, I would not be. Rest assured, Warden, I am here of my own volition."_

"_And why is that?" _

Morrigan paused for a moment and searched for an answer. "_Because...I want to see mountains. I want to witness the ocean and step into its water. To experience a city rather than see it in my mind. Actually, truth be told, leaving is harder than I imagined."_

Aedan knew that feeling of desire mixed with reluctance. He felt it when he so eagerly wanted to leave home for the first time when he went to the university in Orlais, but was apprehensive to leave the familiarity and comfort of his home. "_I know that feeling, Morrigan. More than you could imagine. If there's one thing I've learned this week is that things you enjoy can quickly burn to the ground. So be sure to enjoy everything you can for it can quickly be taken from you."_

That bit of wisdom caught Morrigan off guard. She hadn't expected Aedan to give such profound advice, let alone care enough to give her any. Perhaps this quest wouldn't be the curse she originally thought it to be. Perhaps Aedan could save his homeland after all.

* * *

_A__nd so forth he went, this mighty Alammari, sword in hand. _

_To fight the tainted 'spawn, Chasind and Avvar._

_For all who threatened the valley would know his strength._

_And all who lived in the valley would stand behind him as their Teryn._

_For he was Hafter, son of Dane, and protector the Fertile Valley._

_And all his sons would share his strength and protect this Valley, our sacred home. _

Fereldan Poem, This Rise of Hafter


	8. Arriving in Lothering

**Arriving in Lothering**

With the Wilds now behind them the four of them now approached the small village of Lothering along the Imperial Highway. As they approached the entrance to the village Aedan saw a group of no more than five men blocking a young woman's path. When she tried to force her was past them they threw her to the ground and pointed a sword at her! What the hell was this!?

The leader of the highwaymen saw them approach. _"Oh, look men! More travelers to attend to! I suspect that fellow's the leader. Come, lads we'll tend to this lass later."_

"_Highwaymen."_ Alistair informed. "_Preying on fleeing refugees. How low can you sink?"_

"_They are fools to stand in our way."_ Morrigan confirmed. _"I see no reason in denying them the fight they want."_

"_Er, they don't look much like refugees."_ Pointed out a fat, ape of man who was so intellectually retarded and physically repulsive that it stood to reason that his parents must have been swinging from the same family tree before they conceived him.

"_The toll applies to everyone, my friend."_ The leader explained to the fat retard.

"_Oohh, right! Even if you're no refugee, you still have to pay! Those are the rules."_ The ape explained like he was winning a game.

"_Well, since we're new here why don't we play a new game?"_ Aedan explained sarcastically. _"It's called 'Get the Fuck Out of My Way'. The rules to win are simple: you get the fuck out of my way and stay out of my way until we're gone. If you win, you get keep living long enough to go home and fuck your mothers."_

"_Well, I can't say I like the sound of that game."_ The bandit answered. _"I think we'll just keep playing by our rules."_

"_Right. We get to ransack your corpses, then. Those are the rules!"_ The ape announced.

Morrigan's patience was wearing thin. She had little patience for men enough as it is, but these men certainly reinforced her mother's teachings about the male species' intelligence or lack thereof. She especially didn't like how their leader was eying her.

"_Of course there are other ways you could pay us."_ The bandit leader suggested lecherously. "_You could leave that raven haired lass with us along with this young lady here."_ He pointed to the brunette young woman they threw to the ground.

"_Please. I just want to go home."_ The woman begged. Aedan's anger began to rise.

"_We show them a good time and when we're done you're free to go. It won't cost you a copper!"_ The man laughed through his rotted teeth.

"_Are you serious!?"_ Alistair said in disgust. _"Aedan you can't be considering this!"_

"_No, you can't."_ Morrigan warned dangerously.

"_Oh, we'd show them a grand old time. Isn't that right lads?" _The dirty-minded bandit laughed looking back at his men as they all joined in.

"_Yeah, we'd show them a grand old time." _The ape laughed.

"So what'd you s-hrglkl!" Aedan's hand swiped across the man's throat so quickly they barely saw him rip out his esophagus and trachea! After realizing what just happened, the retarded ape yelled and raised his sword so far over his head he could've scratched his ass with the tip. Aedan slammed his palm into the ape's nose and jammed his nose bone right into his small brain!

Dane pounced on another and bite out his throat, while Morrigan froze and shattered him to pieces, while Alistair knocked the last ones head off. With the highwaymen taken care of Aedan looked to the young woman that they assaulted. She was probably around Aedan's age and was quite lovely. She was light-skinned with long, chestnut brown hair that cascaded down in thick locks and had deep amber colored eyes. She wore a scarf around her neck and her white blouse was cut low enough to show off a modest amount of her cleavage. Aedan found her to be very tempting. Dane trotted over to her and licked her hand comfortingly.

"_Are you alright, miss?"_ Alistair asked.

"_Y-yes, I'm fine."_ She answered. _"Before you came along a templar came to try and help me, but they ran him through from behind! He was only trying to help me!"_ She pointed to the body of a man holy plate armor.

There was nothing Aedan could do for the man, so he searched him for anything that would indicate his name or maybe next of kin. He found a locket with a worn painting of a pretty woman inside. Who this woman was to him was impossible to tell, but it was obvious she meant a lot to this man. _"Did you know this man's name, m'lady?"_ Aedan asked.

"_I believe he was called Ser Henric."_ She answered.

Aedan sighed sympathetically. He didn't think much of Templars as a rule, but this man died trying to do a knightly deed. "_You said you were trying to get home? Please, let us escort you and along the way maybe you can tell us what's been happening?"_

"_I'll answer as best as I can, ser."_ She answered.

"_Please, my name is Aedan."_ Aedan insisted. _"Might I have your name?"_

"_My name is Bethany."_

Bethany led them to a small but prosperous farm on the outskirts of the village, it was actually quite out of the way. And as they walked she informed them of Teryn Loghain's accusations of the Grey Wardens killing the king and that he placed a hefty bounty on any who survived. Lothering was in dire straits, Loghain came through and demanded that the local bann lend him soldiers to help cover his retreat as well as to reinforce what he lost, leaving the village an easy target for bandits. Everyone was desperately trying to flee the approaching horde and many were resorting to desperate acts.

Aedan remained silent but he knew that this was ultimately Loghain's fault. If he hadn't retreated King Cailan would've won the battle and this village wouldn't be in imminent danger of being slaughtered by the darkspawn! Loghain had forsaken their king and their people.

As they approached Bethany's farm a grey haired, matronly woman ran out to meet them. Bethany ran up to meet her crying 'mother' as she went_. "Oh, my baby!"_ The woman cried. _"When you didn't come back after so long I feared the worst."_

Bethany hugged her mother closely, trying to comfort both of them. _"Mother, those bandits outside the village attacked me."_

Bethany's mother almost went pale with shock and fright. _"Oh, Bethany! You didn't use any…?"_

"_No, mother. These good people came along and helped me before things got worse."_

The woman walked up to Aedan and bowed his head in respect. _"You saved my little girl, ser?"_

"_It was no trouble, my lady."_ Aedan was taken by surprise when the woman hugged him.

"_Oh, thank you so much!"_ she sobbed. _"I was so worried when she didn't come home."_

"_It-it was no trouble, my lady."_ He heard Alistair snicker behind him.

"_Please let me give you something as thanks."_

"_That is not necessary…"_

"_Please, I insist."_ Bethany's mother pleaded.

Aedan relented _"As you wish, my lady."_

"_Please, call me Leandra."_

She motioned Aedan to follow her into the house, Morrigan and Alistair stayed outside and waited. Leandra had Aedan wait in the den while she reached into a trunk on the far side of the room. She pulled out a small lockbox and handed it to Aedan. He opened the box and what was inside he could scarcely believe. It was a large vial of a dimly glowing, deep red liquid. Aedan carefully grabbed it and he could feel it pulse faintly in his hands.

"_Ma'am. Do you have any idea what this is?"_ Aedan asked in disbelief.

"_I don't really know." _Leandra answered. _"Ten years ago members of the local Chasind tribe came to my husband, Malcolm, and asked for his help. I don't know what help he gave them, but he came back with that vial and told me that they gave it to him as payment for his assistance. Malcolm intend to give it to our eldest son when he was old enough."_

"_Then you should give this to him."_ Aedan insisted.

"_Both of my sons were at Ostagar. I don't know if they are even still alive."_ Leandra explained with her voice cracking.

"_Leandra, what's in this vial is worth more than gold in certain circles. You can't just give it away without knowing its real value."_

"_Malcolm didn't tell me what it is and I never asked him. I certainly don't need to know now. You saved my little girl. Please take it as thanks."_

"_Ma'am…."_

"_You are a Grey Warden, aren't you?" _Leandra inquired seriously.

"_Yes, I am."_ Aedan answered quietly.

"_And is it not your duty to end the Blight?"_

Aedan nodded solemnly.

"_Then please take it. Perhaps it can help you on your quest. It will be of more help to you now than to my son."_

Aedan finally relented. _"As you wish, my lady. Thank you."_

"_No. No, thank you."_ She whispered sadly.

Aedan and his companions left lady Leandra's farm and made their way back to the village. They still had a ways to go.

"_So…What did she give you? Money? Cheese? Pie? A cheesy pie?"_ Alistair guessed.

"_Power."_ Aedan answered.

Morrigan and Alistair stopped for a second in disbelief. What could a simple farmer like Leandra give to someone like Aedan that he would consider power?

**~XoXoXo~**

The four of them finally walked into the village. _"Well, there it is Lothering. Pretty as a picture."_

"_Ah so you finally decide to rejoin us then? Did falling on your sword in grief seem like too much trouble?" _Morrigan jeered.

"_Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost anyone that matters to you? What would you do if your mother suddenly died?"_

"_Before or after I stopped laughing?"_ The witch chuckled.

"_Right very creepy forget I asked."_

These two argued like little children it was starting to become annoying. _"Morrigan, leave him alone."_ Aedan spoke.

"_But how can I? He is standing right there eyes wide open like a hare-brained calf."_ She teased.

"_Oh, I get it. This is where we're shocked to learn that you've never had a friend your whole life, is it?"_

"_I can be friendly, when I choose to be. Alas, being intelligent takes precedence."_

Aedan's eye twitched. _"Friendliness does not negate intelligence, Morrigan." _He told her sharply.

"_I've been led to believe otherwise."_ Morrigan scoffed.

"_When you find yourself in new grounds it's always wise to keep your mouth silent and your ears open."_ Aedan quoted angrily.

"_Is that little bit of wisdom from your Chant of Light?" _

"_Actually it's an Avvar saying."_ Aedan informed. "_I know another more appropriate verse we use back in my hometown: Talk shit, get hit!"_

"_Anyway." _Alistair interjected. _"I was thinking about what our next course of action should be."_

Aedan looked off into the distance. After leaving Bethany's and seeing mother and daughter be reunited, all he could think about was his brother. He could still be alive out there and if he was Aedan should make the effort to find him. _"I need to find Fergus, he could still be out there."_ Aedan finally answered.

"_That's your brother, right?"_ Alistair asked sympathetically. "The king said he was out scouting in the Wilds."

"_Then he is most certainly dead." _Morrigan spout rather callously drawing a glare from Aedan.

"_Very sensitive."_ Alistair chided.

"_If he was out in the Wilds when the horde past through, then there is certainly no way he could have survived."_ She explained. _"You wish to do this brother of your? Avenge him! See it to it that those responsible pay for his demise."_

Aedan loomed dangerously over her, his eyes filled with anger. _"You know, it's really fucking funny how you think you actually have a say in the matter, Morrigan!" _

Morrigan could feel the murderous intent emanating from him. He was not going to let this go. _"I am merely being practical, Warden."_ The insolence had left her voice. _"It would take us weeks to scour the Wilds in the mere hopes of finding him."_

Alistair reluctantly agreed. _"She…she's right, Aedan. We don't have that kind of time when have Loghain and the Blight to contend with."_

Aedan sighed angrily. They were both right. Fergus would want him to perform his duty first and foremost. _"Fine. Only because I know that's what my brother would want. But, Morrigan, don't you __**ever **__speak of my brother with such disrespect again. Or else."_

Morrigan quirked her eye curiously. _"Or else…what? You'll…kill me?"_

"_No." _Aedan answered dangerously. _"I'm not that merciful."_

Alistair could see that this was getting a little out of hand. _"If I could direct our attention back to the matter at hand?"_

Aedan took his eyes off Morrigan and turned his attention to Alistair. _"I was thinking what Flemeth suggested earlier might be the best idea. The treaties…have you looked at them?"_

"_Yes, I have."_

"_The Wardens made a pact with the three most powerful factions in Fereldan before their exile from the country. The Dwarves of Orzammar have always been our staunchest allies and the Circle of Magi have also been pivotal against the darkspawn. And then of course there's also the Dalish Elves in the Brecillian forest. I also think Arl Eamon is our best source of help. Against both Loghain and the darkspawn."_

"_Well, then it looks like we have long trip ahead of us. And with the horde advancing we're going to have to go beyond just the call of duty."_ Aedan confirmed_. "Come on let's go."_

They walked through Lothering and acquired some more essential and equipment, as well as doing some assignment for the Chanter's board for some extra cash. After turning in the assignment for taking care of the local bear problem Aedan walked toward the local tavern called 'Dane's Refuge'.

"_Why a tavern?"_ Morrigan asked with disdain.

"_Two reasons Morrigan."_ Aedan explained. _"One: we need information about what's happening and that kind information almost always passes through highway inns like this one. And two most importantly: Alistair and I have had nothing to eat except darkspawn blood since we first met you in the Wilds. A hot meal and a stiff drink would be really nice right about now."_

"_Ya might not wanna go into the tavern right now. Inn's full as it is, and those soldiers are causing a mess of trouble." _A man outside the tavern told.

"_Tell me about the soldiers."_ Aedan asked.

"_Hmph! They aren't here to protect us if that's what you're asking! After taking all the bann's men Teryn Loghain left these men behind on some 'speacial assignment'. But so far all they've done is get drunk and bully everyone who gets in their way. One man who tried to tell them to leave got his head cracked! 'Interfering with a royal investigation' they called it. You'd think they'd drive of those damned bandits, but that would distract them from their 'special assignment'."_ The man spat on the ground when he done talking about them.

"_Oh, don't worry about the bandits."_ Aedan assured. _"They're the Makers problem now."_

"_What you killed them? Good on you! Hey everyone, this is the man that drove those thieving bastards off! Ha!"_

They were in the tavern less than a minute when those soldiers that man mentioned walked up to them. Red-faced with liquor, totally drunk and looking for trouble. Figures.

"_Well, men it seems we've been blessed."_ Said their leader. His breath reeked of cheap ale.

"_Uh-oh. Loghain's men. This could be trouble."_ Alistair observed.

"_Didn't we spend half the morning asking after a man who fits this description?"_ Asked one of his men. _"And everyone said they didn't see him?"_

"_It seems we were lied to." _The commander growled as he glared dangerously at all the tavern's patrons.

Aedan knew there was about to be trouble. Hell, everyone in the inn knew trouble was going to start. The once loud and bustling inn was rendered completely silent. Everyone who had eyes in their head had them directed at Loghain's soldiers and the Wardens, none dared to move. The tension in the air was so thick you could chop it with an ax. The only one who seemed the most dismayed was the the innkeeper; he knew there was going to be a huge mess and a lot of broken furniture.

So Loghain left these men behind to arrest any Wardens who survived? Bastard. Aedan felt his sword hand twitching. Suddenly a red-haired young woman in chantry robes, obviously a sister walked between them. _"Gentlemen,"_ She addressed in a lilting Orlesian accent, _"surely there's no need for trouble. These are no doubt more poor souls come here seeking refuge."_

"_They are more than that!"_ the captain barked_. "Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them!"_

"_Sister, unless you're willing to get some blood on that clean robe of yours I suggest you stand back."_ Aedan warned.

"_I don't want anyone's blood spilled on anything."_ The sister insisted. "_But these men will blindly follow their master's orders no matter who gets hurt."_

"_I am not the one who's blind!"_ The captain protested _"I proudly serve Teryn Loghain and after what the traitorous Warden killed King Cailan I'll gladly kill every Warden I find."_

"_Alright, time to die."_ Aedan stated.

Aedan and Alistair drew their weapons and Morrigan charged a spell and engaged their aggressors. They were drunk and their technique was shit, but the Sister was a different story entirely. She whipped out a stiletto from her sleeve, moving a like a red blur, she quickly hit the chinks and nicks in their armor and stabbed their hands! In less than a minute the petite Sister effectively disabled them.

"_Alright! You've won! We surrender!"_ The captain pleaded.

"_Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting." _The sister announced.

The captain's deplorability and the Sister's naïveté was astonishing to Aedan. _"You surrender? I'm just going to kill you on principal, you son of a bitch!"_

"_Please, wait!"_ the captain begged.

"_They have surrendered!"_ The Sister pleaded. _"They are no danger to you now. Let them be!"_

"_They were going to kill you for just speaking against them, Sister!"_

"_Yes, but they failed. These men never stood a chance; killing them serves no purpose! And I do not wish death on anyone." _

"_Like I said, Sister, it's principal. No one calls me a traitor and lives!"_ Aedan pointed his sword at the captain. _"You got a prayer? Say it!"_

"_P-please I-aghk!"_ Aedan swung his sword and separated the upper half of his head from his lower jaw right in mid-sentence. The Sister watched in dismay as the rest tried in vain to fight back, but in the end Aedan knocked all their heads off. One. By. One.

As soon as Aedan was don executing Loghain's men the Sister approached Aedan. _"I apologize for interfering but I couldn't stand by and do nothing."_

Aedan took a good long look at the Sister. She was definitely a curiosity. Her features were most certainly Fereldan, fair skin with green eyes. Her hair was bright red with several locks tied into knots. Perhaps she was from the Hinterlands? But her accent was unmistakably Orlesian. An Orlesian Chantry Sister. Two things he hated rolled into one, the only redeeming quality he could see so far was her apparent ability to fight. But even that could be called into question. "_Your apologies are unnecessary, Sister."_

"_Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the Lay Sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was."_

Aedan quirked an eyebrow. _"Was? Did you do something wrong?"_

"_Oh, no, nothing like that. I just found a higher calling is all. Those men said you're a Grey Warden. Your duty is to combat the Blight, yes?"_

"_You make it sound so easy, but yes."_

"_Well, there you have it. There is my higher calling."_

Aedan couldn't help but laugh at such a foolish notion._ "Ha! And what makes you think that?"_

"_Well, the Maker told me to. Surely He wouldn't do so without good reason."_ Leliana stated as a matter of fact.

Alistair and Morrigan looked at eachother in disbelief. Aedan was dumbfounded and suddenly had the urge to back away very slowly. "_Well, it was nice meeting you…Leliana was it? But, you know, I have a Blight to fight and people to murder, so I'll be leaving now."_

"**No! Please, wait!" **She urged. _"I know that sound absolutely insane…but it's true! I had a dream…a vision!"_

"_Urge to leave. Rising."_ Aedan said impatiently.

"_Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos…it will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you're meant to do is the Maker's work. Let me help!"_

"_Lady, why should I give two nug-shits about what your pale god wants?"_

"_He is not just my god. The Maker has love for all!"_

Aedan's patience was running thin._ "Alright theological dementia aside, let's get just few things straight. You're a Sister of the faith?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you're an Orlesian?"_

"_Well, yes." _There was a look of confusion on the Sister's face.

"_Alright, that makes you twice as useless."_

"_Please. I can fight! I can do more than fight!" _Leliana argued. _"As I said, I wasn't always a lay sister. I put that life aside when I came here, but now….if it's the Maker's will, I will take it up again. Gladly. Please let me help you."_

Aedan spat a quick and rather condescending sounding sentence to her in impeccable Orlesian. Leliana's eyes quickly went from shock to grim disappointment.

Alistair barely understood a word of Orlesian, but he needed no interpreter to know what Aedan said to her. And it wasn't very nice. Something about "useless" and "Maker", something that sounded like "go sit on a claymore"?

"_B-but, I…."_ The face Leliana made was almost tear jerking. Like the look on a child's face when his first puppy runs away.

"_Oh, come on, Aedan!"_ Alistair shouted. _"Look at her! You're about to make her cry!"_

"_Alistair, she's a couple cards short of a full house!"_

"_I know she seems…strange? But you saw what she did to those men! She has skills that we can make use of, and it's probably going to take more than just us to combat the Blight. And besides, hers is the brand of crazy the Wardens are always looking for!" _Alistair argued.

Leliana crossed her arms and gave Alistair a certain look. She didn't like how he said "crazy".

Aedan grunted in extreme frustration. _"Fine, Alistair. If you really think she'll be of use, we can bring her along."_

Leliana's eyes lit up like a lamp. _"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much! I promise you want regret it!"_

"_I certainly hope not."_ Said Aedan, his voice stern _"But I highly recommend you leave this childish reliance on your god behind."_ Aedan flashed his sword at her. _"Where we're going, __**this**__ is the only god you can rely on."_

During the commotion with the guards a table suddenly became free. They all sat down and had a quiet meal while Dane whined and begged at their feet. When they were finished the now four companions left the inn and made their way through the village aiming to leave it behind them.

As they walked Aedan heard something that so completely caught him off guard he thought his hearing was shot.

"_Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esam Qun."_

Qunlat? This far south? Where the hell was it coming from? Aedan looked just to the west of him and saw a giant cage. Inside was a man taller than Ser Argyle was. He was grey-skinned and physically robust with white hair. This was no human, but a qunari from the north, though he had no horns like Aedan was led to believe. On the front of his cage was written "murderer". The reason for his being there was obvious yet unknown to Aedan.

The massive creature noticed Aedan staring at him. _"You are not one of my captors."_ He observed. _"I will amuse you no more than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace."_

"_What is qunari doing this far south?"_ Aedan.

"_I am standing in a cage. Is what I am doing not obvious?" _The foreign giant asked rhetoric sarcasm._ "I am a prisoner placed here by the Chantry. And I am Sten of the Beresaad—the vanguard—of the qunari peoples. Does that satisfy you curiosity?"_

Aedan had researched the qunari during his studies of foreign warfare. The beresaad were the ones who led the qunari armies into Thedas when they first arrived on the northern shores. If anything he read was true this creature's training would have been very impressive and very useful. _"Okay, smartass, how's this? Why is a vanguard of the qunari peoples standing in a cage in remote village in southern Fereldan?" _

"_I have been convicted of murder. Have the villagers not spoke of it?"_

"_The Revered Mother says he slaughtered an entire family."_ Leliana answered solemnly. _"Even the children."_

"_It is as she says."_ Sten commented. _"I suggest you leave me to my fate."_

Aedan felt the rage spike within him. These foreigner so willingly admitted his guilt like it was truly nothing. Aedan felt the urge to kill the creature spark, but noted the faint glimmer of regret in his eyes. _"Why did you murder an entire family?"_

"_Does it matter? I am guilty of the act and have accepted my punishment."_

"_Do you feel no regret for what you've done?"_

"_Either you've have an enviable memory or a pitiful life to know nothing of regret, human."_

"_I could end it for you right now if you prefer." _Aedan's offer was for his own gratification as well as for this foreigner's mercy.

"_No, I shall decline. The Revered Mother has decided my fate and I shall abide by it." _He spoke as though he were turning down a job offer rather than a death sentence.

"_Aedan, surely you're not going to let this stand?"_ Morrigan interrupted. _"This is a proud a powerful creature if you can't see a use for him, then you should release him for mercy's sake alone."_

"_Murderers should be rot in a cage and be treated like vermin!"_ Aedan spat. He stared at Sten and gave hard thought to what he would do. This foreigner and his qun represented everything he hated, and on top of that he murdered a whole family! But, on the other hand, Aedan knew that soldiers of the Beresaad were the elite of the qunari and were strong enough to continuously attack Tevinter. Aedan knew he was clutching at straws but he knew he would need all the help he could get against Loghain. For as much as he hated the qunari, he hated Loghain even more. _"I find myself in the need of skilled help. Perhaps in joining me you can find redemption."_

Sten's contempt almost matched Aedan's _"What could be done that would redeem me for the people I killed?" _

"_Saving this whole country from the Blight."_

That caught the foreign giant's attention. "_The Blight? Are you a Grey Warden, then?"_

"_Alistair and I are." _Aedan answered truthfully.

"_Strange. My people have heard legends of Grey Warden's strength and skill. I suppose not every legend should be taken seriously."_

Aedan ignored his backhanded comment. _"So will you join with us or not?"_

"_Perhaps if could convince the revered mother that the Grey Wardens are in need of assistance? Perhaps then she'd feel more inclined to hand over the key to my cage."_

"_I'll see what I can do."_

"_Farewell, then."_

"_To be left her to starve or to be taken by the darkspawn."_ Said Leliana sympathetically _"No one deserves that."_

Well that was plain disgusting. _"No, Leliana."_ Aedan commented. _"They deserve worse!"_

When they arrived in chantry courtyard there was a demented Chasind Wilder spouting nonsense about their "impending doom" and the "encroaching evil". Aedan didn't give a damn about his words, but he was putting the high strung local into panic induced frenzy. When he saw Aedan his attention and his bullshit became directed at him.

"_There! One of their minions is already amongst us!" _he screamed. "_This man bears their vile stench! Can you not see the evil that radiated off of him!?_

"_Why don't you shut your mouth, Chasind? Before I drop my foot in it."_ Aedan threatened.

"_I watched the black horde tear my people apart! I will not be silenced!"_

"_Please stop! Somebody make him shut his mouth!"_ A villager begged.

"_But isn't he right."_ Another one said hopelessly. _"The bann left us defenseless. We're all dead."_

"_This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!"_ The Chasind continued.

"_Wrong Chasind! Dead wrong!"_ Aedan yelled. _"The darkspawn can be beaten, and they have been beaten! Many times before!"_

"_No!"_ The wilder yelled_. "You're wrong no one people has ever beaten the darkspawn."_

"_He's right!"_ cried the hopeless villager_. "The king is dead and the Grey Wardens too! What can we do?"_

These men were actually making Aedan ashamed to be Fereldan! They needed to be reminded of who they are. "We fight back!" Aedan answered with vigor. _"We are sons of Hafter! Descendants of Dane!"_ Everyone in the courtyard and outside it were now listening. _"Maric drove out the Orlesian Empire! Andraste chased the Tevinter Imperium to the heart of its capital! And Hafter drove the darkspawn from the bannorn back into to the darkness from whence they came!" _Everyone was now looking at him with awe, their courage returning. _"No one has ever taken the valley from us, not so long as one of us still breaths. Muster your courage! Fight for our homeland! And we can drive the darkspawn once more from the fertile valley."_

The Chasind Wilder was shocked and silent, he knew Aedan's word rang true._ "I-I have…dishonored my people, and my ancestors. Please forgive me."_ The uttered as walked away.

"_The stranger's right."_ Said one of the villagers. "_We can't just lay down and die. We didn't do it for the Orliesians and we're not going to for the darkspawn._

"_Thank you, stranger."_ Said the hopeless villager. _"It's good to be reminded of what we Fereldans can do."_

Leliana laughed quietly. _"Well, I'm impressed. I didn't realize our dear Warden was such an eloquent speaker."_

"_Yes, it was eloquently spoke."_ Morrigan said sarcastically. _"'Tis all for naught, though. When the darkspawn come through here many of them will die. And eloquent words can't change that."_

"_I know." _Aedan said grimly_. "That's why it's up to us to make those words truth."_

Aedan and company entered the chantry to get the key to Sten's cage so they can finally leave. While there Alistair was astonished to find Ser Donnal, a knight of Redcliffe. Donall informed them of Arl Eamon's dire health and how the Arlessa's desperation to cure her husband led him and his fellow knight Ser Henric to the Lothering Chantry in the hopes of finding clues to the Urn of Sacred Ashes. It seemed like a pointless endeavor to Aedan, finding the burnt remains of a long dead barbarian woman. By now they would be fortunate if there was even any dust left from those ashes. With his fellow knight dead Donnal decided to make his way back to Redcliffe and hope that his fellow knights had better fortune than he did. Donnal urged them both to come to Redcliffe as soon as possible and meet with Bann Teagan, he could probably help give them the assistance they needed. Aedan made sure to make it a priority.

Thanks to Leliana's assurances to the revered mother, they were able to procure the key to Sten's cage. But Aedan felt a more apprehensive to want to let Sten out after he learned that the family he murdered were also his rescuers, he would have died if the hadn't saved him. Aedan tried not to think about how much that reminded him of Arl Howe. He made his way back to the cage and it looked like Sten had barely moved since he left.

"_You returned."_ Sten pointed out.

"_Yes, I have. And I have the key to your cage."_

"_I confess, I didn't believe the revered mother would part with it. Or that you would even remember. I thought were too busy giving civic speeches."_ The qunari's tone was genuinely impressed

"_You heard that?" _

"_I believe the darkspawn heard it."_

"_Look, I have the key to your damned cage and the revered mother agreed to release you in to my custody. Do you want to help me or do you want to stand in that cage and bitch all day?" _

"_Very well. I will follow you against the darkspawn and in so doing I shall find my atonement."_

"_Right. And if you make me regret this, Sten, I'll kill you myself."_ Aedan promised.

"_You may try."_

"_Sten, the only reason you breathe is because I allow it. For as long as you're around me your life is in my hands."_

**Later that night….**

When they left Lothering they rescued a dwarven merchant, Bodahn, and his son, Sandal, from darkspawn scouts and in return for their rescue Bodahn decided to stay with them and provide services as a vendor in exchange for their protection. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.

The others were getting settled around their campsite. Most of them set their tents close to one another around a fire, except Morrigan. She made her tent and her own fire on the far side of the campsite away from everyone else. Aedan supposed that since she lived most of her life in seclusion she saw no reason for that to change.

Aedan approached Bodahn's wagon carrying his family's sheathed sword. _"What can I do for you, ser."_ Bodahn asked.

"_I need to ask a very important favor of you Bodahn."_ Aedan spoke solemnly.

"_Oh, of course, ser. How can I help you?"_

Aedan presented his family's sword. _"I would be eternally grateful if you would be so kind as to hold on to this sword form."_

Bodahn gently accepted the sword from Aedan and carefully inspected the blade. _"Warden, this is high quality blade. You're certain you don't want to keep hold of it? It could certainly assist you more than me."_

"_This sword has been in my family for the past five hundred years. I want to make sure that it will be well cared for."_

"_Warden! You can't let someone as humble as me hold such a treasure! You should be carrying this."_ Bodahn insisted

"_I can't, Bodahn. I am not worthy of carrying my family's sword."_ Aedan explained with his voice full of melancholy.

"_Then, I make sure no harm comes to this blade. Your family's treasure is safe with me, Warden. I promise."_

Aedan sat by himself near the fire with a piece of parchment in his hands. He had just finished drawing a picture of his whole family. He had never been so grateful as to have the skill to draw and paint so skillfully as he did right now. Because now it was the only way he could see his family again. Tears unconsciously streamed down his face as he looked at their smiling faces again. He could see them bet he would never hold or hear them again.

He lacked so much right now to do anything. He barely had coin, no army to combat the Blight, let alone stand a chance against Loghain! He had no way of saving his country, much less avenge his family. Aedan needed power.

Wait. Power? That was it! Aedan reached into his satchel and carefully pulled out the glowing red vial Leandra gave him earlier. This would give him the power he needed!

The Avvar taught him the ritual, he had seen firsthand the power this ritual bestows. He kneeled before the fire and drew the runes around him in the ashes and began to chant the words that would awaken the power sleeping in this vial.

Aedan's actions caught the attention of the others in the camp. Even Morrigan took the extra steps to see what Aedan was doing. They all gathered around him, wondering what was going on with him.

"_Aedan are you alright?"_ Alistair asked, but Aedan was completely deaf to him as he continued chanting. _"What's he doing?"_

"_I don't know."_ Said Leliana. _"Perhaps he is praying?"_

"_No. Aedan made it perfectly clear that he worships no one's god." _Alistair reminded._ "This is something else."_

"_What tongue is that?"_ Sten asked.

"_It's...it's Avvar."_ Morrigan answered.

Alistair put his hand out in front of him to block the wind out of his face._ "Can you understand what he's saying?"_

Aedan's cryptic chanting continued.

"_Not fully. He's calling to someone? Something?"_ Morrigan tried to listen to the strange words Aedan spoke.

Aedan continued to chant.

"_No. No, he wants something to wake up."_

Aedan's chanting grew louder and the wind began to howl.

"_Should we stop him?"_ Leliana was worried.

"_I do not think we could."_ Morrigan answered.

Aedan's chanting became more like yelling, like he was demanding to be heard. The wind began to blow stronger and the runes around him lit like fire with a shield of energy surrounding him. The very air around him grew dark and ominous, as if something heard his call. Aedan raised the dark red vial above his head. It was pulsing with life!

His companions tried to reach out to him, but the wind howled louder and it felt as if it was keeping them from getting closer. _"What is that?!"_ Alistair screamed.

The vial burned crimson with life. And shattered the seal containing it.

"_Dragon's blood."_ Morrigan whispered, but they all heard.

Aedan opened his jaw wide and welcomed the burning liquid into his maw, into his very being! He quaffed every last drop of it down even as it spilled over him. The pain was more intense than the Joining. His eyes burned and his skin was on fire! He convulsed in horrifying agony, but he would not scream! His veins went black as the blood boiled in them! But he WOULD. NOT. SCREAM!

The runes exploded, the fire was burnt out and the wind stopped howling. The pain had stopped and his flesh no longer burned. It was done. Aedan stood up and dusted the ash off of him and inhaled deeply.

"_A-Aedan?"_ Alistair called. _"Are you alright?"_

Aedan looked to his fellow Warden smiling ominously. His eyes were now pitch black with burning coals in them. He picked up a rock near him and crushed it into dust like it was nothing. _"Alistair, I feel great! I guess you could say I feel like a new man_."

**~XoXoXo~**

_I am Hafter, slayer of darkspawn and leader of the Alamarri. No dog nor wolf alive frightens me. I have taken the greatest of your men from you and taken your weapons as my own. If you ever rise against me or my sons again, we will take more than that._

-From tales of the Alamarii, author unknown.

**Author's Note:**

**Just so you know from here on out Aedan will be using a two-handed weapon.**

**Reason being is both DAI &amp; DA2 warriors don't have dual-wield.**


	9. Crossing The Line

**Crossing the Line**

**Denerim...**

**XoXoXo**

Rendon Howe strode through the castle halls with complete confidence, his smug smile plastered to his face, behind Howe walked a hooded figure that followed him like a shadow. Loghain had seen fit to grant Howe the position of Teyrn in the north even after Howe wiped out the Cousland line and with all the chaos going through the country Queen Anora was in no position to deny him his rightful claim. And he just finished leading a purge against the elven filth in the Alienage, when mongrels bite their master it's always best to put them down. It was a good day.

Outside the doors of Loghain's war room stood two men in drably colored robes. They stood like a pair of statues on either side of the door, their face blank and solemn. These weren't brothers of the Chantry Howe noticed. Who could these peasants be? Then he noticed the badge on their roped belts, two mabari back to back against a black tome. These were monks from the Order of the Line. Little more than beggars and dirt farmers as far as Howe was concerned. They prided themselves about maintaining the purest breed of mabari in their run down monastery. It seemed pointless to Howe, after all, you could find dogs in plenty in this country, but the insipid masses still insisted to think that these stinking monks brought some sort of pride to their nation.

Howe could hear Loghain arguing on the other side of the door. He walked into the room and saw the regent trading verbal blows with the head abbot of The Line. In the corner of the room was a pure bred mabari sitting in dignity while the two humans fought. Even Howe had to admit, it was one of the finest specimens he'd ever seem. Apparently this mabari was the center of their argument.

_"We've lost countless mabari and Ash Warriors at Ostagar! And now you're demanding that we just give you our most prized hound!?"_ The abbot yelled.

_"The mabari is the symbol of Fereldan royalty!"_ Loghain argued. _"It can be used to help unite the people back under the crown so we may face this threat!"_

_"The symbol of our people is not a smokescreen for you to hide behind when you've failed! The mabari chooses who leads her and our country does the same!"_

_"I am the acting regent. Queen Anora expects…!"_

_"What you and the queen want is irrelevant! You do not come into another's land and make demands, no matter what title you have! This is not Orlais! This conversation is over!"_ The abbot turned and around and stormed out the door, the mabari and his two acolytes trailing behind him.

Loghain slammed his fist onto the table. The teryn didn't take to being denied very well.

_"Problems, sire?"_ Howe observed.

_"We are in the midst of war and that monk thinks to tell me how to fight for this country." _The teyrn seethed angrily.

_"The nerve of him. But then, The Line has never been known for their enlightenment. They'd rather be breeding with their dogs than accomplish anything that actually matters."_

_"What have your spies learned, Howe?"_

_"Well, sire, my spies tell me that there are demands from the bannorn that you step down from the regency. I am told they are gathering their forces, as are your allies. It seems it will be civil war despite the darkspawn horde. Pity."_

Loghain said nothing, but the scowl on his face screamed his displeasure.

_"There is also word that there are Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar."_ Howe continued with a dismal look on his face. _"How I don't know, but they will act against you."_

_"Are you sure about this information?"_

_"Yes. The soldiers you posted at Lothering found them but were quickly killed. And a group of peasants tried to capture for the bounty but were also killed. I've arranged for a…solution. With your leave."_

The figure behind Howe removed his hood and revealed himself. He was an elf, swarthy skinned with dirty-blonde hair, the tattoos on his face marked his guild. _"The Antivan Crows send their regards."_ he greeted in a lilting Antivan accent

_"An assassin?"_ Loghain questioned.

_"Against Grey Wardens, we need the very best, sire."_ Howe assured.

_"Ha-ha-ha. And the most expensive." T_he crow laughed.

_"Just get it done." _Loghain ordered.

The crow bowed and left the room. Howe decided use this moment to gain more favor with the angered regent. _"Sire, if you're still determined to present that purebred bitch to your daughter as a symbol of her rightful claim I can arrange for some of my best men to…acquire it."_

An incredulous scowl swiped across Loghain's face at the mention of that suggestion. "_Attacking an envoy for the Monastery of the Line, Howe?"_

_"As I said before, civil war is inevitable. Your daughter will need a strong symbol to maintain the loyalty of the masses, and many revere the image of the mabari." _Howe insisted.

Loghain stood there contemplating, his scowl never leaving his face. _"Very well, Howe, do it. But leave no evidence of your involvement."_

_"I assure you, sire. No one will ever know we were there."_

* * *

**Later in the Bannorn…**

The party of Wardens were leaving westward from Lothering to begin their long quest of attaining allies in their fight against the darkspawn. As they walked the imperial highway Aedan noticed Dane acting rather oddly. Normally he's trot next Aedan with a happy presence around, but now his walk was slowed and he kept looking off into the distance rather than where they were going. Something was distracting him. _"Dane? Is something wrong, boy?"_

Suddenly on a nearby hill another mabari bursted out of nowhere! Dane stopped dead in his tracks and perked his ears, his attention set solely on the fellow mabari. He sniffed the air and barked excitedly and the stranger barked in response. The stranger took off over the hill and Dane bounded after her.

Everyone with an opposable thumb stood there with a dumb look on their face as the mabari raced over the hill.

_"We'll I guess he's made a friend."_ Said Alistair.

_"Oh, please, can't we just leave him?"_ Morrigan complained. _"I think he'll be happier here with one of his kind."_

Aedan said nothing and chased after his dog. Dane ran like the devil was at his heels! Aedan had never seen him move so fast! When he finally caught up with him he and the other dog were at a ruined upon a caravan being raided! There were about ten bandits and they were pulling robbed monks out of the wagons and killing them! They were holding one at sword point and demanding to know where something was.

Aedan approached the bandits from behind not bothering to hide his presence. The carriage they were raiding was very simple in design, but it bore a symbol on the side. Son of a bitch! How dare they!?

One of the bandits spotted Aedan._ "Oy, piss off! This is none of your affair, stranger!"_

The others arrived behind Aedan. _"Insolent bastards! You dare assault an emissary of The Line!?"_

_"This is official business of Teyrn Howe! I suggest you leave or I'll have your guts for garters!"_

_Teryn_ Howe!? _"You serve him!? You're DEAD!"_ Aedan charged forward, not even bothering to draw his weapons. The leader threw the abbot to the side and engaged him.

The two mabari pounced on top of their prey and ripped them apart while Alistair and Sten advanced on the soldiers, cutting of their heads and impaling them, while Morrigan and Leliana granted them cover fire with arrow and lightning. Morrigan performed a chain-lightning spell that quickly fried almost all the men while Aedan killed his targets with his bare hands, breaking their bodies and crushing their skulls.

Aedan approached the final one, the leader. He had some skill, using a longsword he managed to place several deep on Aedan's face, but Aedan didn't even bother to evade. The soldier was shocked to see how the gashes on Aedan's face didn't even bother him, like they weren't even there! He lunged at Aedan in an attempt to run him through! Leliana shrieked in horror, the man actually succeeded! But more horrifying, Aedan let him!

The man let go of his sword and thought that was the end of it but Aedan just stood there like the sword didn't bother him. He looked down at the three feet of steel sticking out of his torso like it was nothing. Aedan pulled the sword from his chest without any sign of pain or even discomfort and tossed it to the side.

Aedan approached the man with the distorted face of a demon! His eyes burning and his teeth fanged! The soldier screamed and tried to run but Aedan grabbed and threw his to the ground. He reached for his hunting knife. _"Now. Now, I think I'll have your guts for garters."_ Aedan told him. He stabbed him the stomach and sliced across his belly! And he reached his hand into the gash he created and yanked out the man's intestines! The man screamed in horrendous agony! Music to Aedan's ears. Aedan stuffed his victim's entrails right down his own throat! Aedan smiled in twisted glee as he watched the man choke to death on his own guts!

Even amongst the Chasind Morrigan had never seen so much cruelty in one man to kill another in such a way. They deserved to die, of course. Anyone foolish enough to raise arms against them have it coming. But still did he have to kill him so…grotesquely? Was what these men did really warrant such an effort?

**Parshaara, that is disgusting.** Sten thought to himself. The temessran had taught him that all baas were barbarians, but he did not expect such gross display of barbarism from the man who was supposed to be their leader. If there was ever such a land that needed the wisdom of the Qun it was Fereldan.

Sweet, holy Andraste! Leliana intensely fought the urge to vomit. Never before had she seen such cruelty. They may have been bandits killing priests but surely they didn't deserve that! And what was he doing letting the man inflict such grievous wounds on him? He could have finished him at will! Did he let him attack simply to inflict such horror on him!?

Alistair really liked sausages. They were his favorite thing to eat right next to cheese. Last night Alistair really wanted some sausages. Now he can never look at another sausages the same way again. **Thanks Aedan you ruined sausages for me.** He thought to himself. **You've raped my love for sausages with a piece of broken glass and set it on fire, leaving nothing behind but ashen disappointment. And no more sausages.**

Aedan watched as his victim slowly die and felt the entropic energies of his prolonged death heal his wounds. Finally the man stopped choking, he gurgles a little and his blood stopped flowing, he was dead.

The Abbot stood up and brushed the dirt from his robes and regained his dignified posture. _"Well, that was disgusting, ser."_ He pointed out.

_"It was no more than what he deserved."_ Aedan defended.

_"Oh, no doubt. Anyone who would attack simple monks is more than likely capable of doing far worse crimes. I'm just pointing out the fact that that was disgusting. I'm sure everyone else is thinking the same thing."_ Everyone nodded in agreement.

_"And you, ser…?"_ Aedan asked.

_"Ah, yes, I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Luwin, Head Abbot of the Monastic Order of The Line. At your humble service." _The abbot bowed respectfully to his rescuer.

Aedan nodded his head in respect. _"Abbot Luwin, it is an honor."_

_"The honor is all mine, ser. A shame you couldn't save my fellow monks. I shall make sure they are returned to the monastery for a proper burial."_

_"Abbot Luwin, why would these soldiers attack you?"_ Alistair asked.

The abbot pointed to his mabari, who was currently playing around with Dane. _"For Isulde there. She is the reason they attacked me. Teyrn Loghain called me to the capital to inspect our most prized hound. Naturally, I complied, after all he was a hero in the war. When she didn't imprint to him he demanded that I just give her to him like she was a piece of furniture. I refused. He merely wanted her as a status symbol, but I think you know that a mabari is more than that."_

Aedan looked over to Dane and nodded in agreement. _"You can't make a mabari choose their master, they need to decide that for themselves."_

_"Exactly, just like our people. Now as grateful as I am for assistance, why would you cross someone like Howe to save a simple monk?"_

Aedan scowled at the mention of Howe's name. _"He has grievously wronged me. And I will stab at him in any way I can until I have my revenge."_

The abbot whistled towards the dogs and they both trotted to him. Isulde sat next to him while he petted Dane. Dane affectionately licked the monks hand as he inspected him. _"You're a Grey Warden, aren't you?"_ The abbot asked.

Aedan quirked an eyebrow. How could he have known? _"Yes, Alistair here and I are both Wardens. How did you know?"_

_"Your mabari bears the taint in him and he follows you. So it stands to reason that you are a Warden. How fortuitous."_

_"How so?" _Aedan inquired.

_"Well, it just so happens that my fellow monks and I were transporting some of our relics back from Denerim to our monastery and some of these relics were used by the Ash Warriors who served King Calenhad during his final battle with Teyrn Simeon. Perhaps they can be of some use to you." _Abbot Luwin opened the trunks that Howe's soldiers took from the carriage and presented them to Aedan. Inside was a single set of arms and armor. The suit was a set of Ceremonial Armor forged of pure red steel and engraved with images of the mabari all over it. Aedan donned it with honor.

While Aedan placed the armor on, Luwin painted Dane with the Kaddis of The King's Hounds, a design used by the war hounds of King Calenhad. _"The armor suits you well, ser."_ Luwin complimented. _"And I think this weapon will suit you just as well."_

He presented Aedan with a powerful great-axe. Along the haft were images of charging mabari and ancient runes. The bottom of the haft was like a four bladed spearhead to act as a counter balance. The shaft of the blade was thin and widened into bearded blade and had a knotted design engraved on it. On the back of the blade was a hammer head that intricately designed into the shape of a snarling mabari. This fearsome weapon reminded Aedan of Ser Argyle's "Bear's Maul".

_"This axe was one of the first weapons to break down the front gates at Denerim and allowed King Calenhad to breach the city to defeat Teryn Simeon."_ Luwin explained. _"It is called 'The Hound's Teeth'."_

What a strange name for an axe. _"Why is it called that?"_

_"Because whatever it bites into it destroys."_

Aedan looked at the awesome weapon and smiled in agreement.

_"Now, Grey Warden. I am afraid I must be off now. I must take the bodies of my brothers and make sure that my order can replenish the ranks of our nation's mabari to combat the darkspawn. When you are ready I swear you will all the hound we can muster and train."_

_"You will lend us the aid of your order?"_

_"Of course! Like the Ash Warriors, we are king's men. And if what is being said about Loghain is true, we will not support the man who abandoned our king to his death. I will also spread the word about what he tried to do here. With any luck that will lose him more support from the bannorn."_

_"Farewell, Abbot Luwin."_

_"Before I leave might, I say what a magnificent hound you have? Perhaps when this is done you could bring to the monastery? Any sires of his would be incredible hounds."_

_"I don't think he'd mind that."_

Dane barked and pranced around happily.

The abbot got back into his wagon and continued on his way. With his new arms and armor Aedan and the other proceeded to continue their way. Now Aedan had power and he had the weapons to utilize it. Now came the daunting task of finding their allies and stopping Loghain.

* * *

"_The mabari is clever enough to speak, and wise enough to know not to."_

Fereldan Proverb.


	10. Know Your Company

**Know Your Company**

**XoXoXo**

The company of Grey Wardens were back at camp they had made their necessary preparations and gathered what supplies they needed. Now that they were prepared they needed to decide where they were going. Aedan sat by the fire once more with pencil and parchment in his hands, illustrating the faces of his companions. Before going any further Aedan decided that it was important to first know everyone traveling with him. His father and Argyle both told him that it was vital for any leader to know the people who served him. Teryn Bryce himself knew the names and faces of every servant and soldier in their house. Aedan realized that despite Alistair probably being the only other Warden in the country, he knew next to nothing about him so he decided to speak with him first. "_Alistair, how are you doing?"_

"_I'm alright?" _The former Templar answered hesitantly.

"_That's not what I mean. We haven't really spoken about what happened to Duncan and I know it's eating at you."_

"_It's…it's alright." _Alistair's answered trying to maintain his composure, but the sorrow in his voice revealed how he truly felt._ "I know you didn't know him as long as I did, Aedan."_

"_That doesn't mean I don't feel his loss. It takes a special kind of man to dedicate himself to a cause like the Wardens."_

"_It's just that…anyone of us could die in battle. I-I should have handled it better." _

Aedan looked at Alistair for a moment. _"You're an orphan aren't you?"_

"_Not quite, but near enough. How could you tell?"_

"_The way you mourn the loss of Duncan is the same way I mourn the loss of my father."_

"_Yes. I guess you could say he was the closest thing I had to a father. He did more for me than my real father ever did."_

"_How were near enough to an orphan if you were raised by Arl Eamon?"_

"_Oh, did I say that? I meant uh, the uh, dogs raised. Yes that's it. A whole pack of them from straight from the Anderfels!"_

"_That's not what you said at Flemth's hut. You said you know Arl Eamon, how is that?"_

_"Well, if you really want to know," _Alistair sighed in defeat,_ "I'm a bastard and before you make any jokes, I mean that in the literal sense. My mother died when I was still an infant and Arl Eamon took me in. He was good to me and he didn't have to be. I respect the man and I know that he's a reliable ally."_

"_Were you and the arl close?"_

"_Yes, a bit. His brother Teagan and I actually got along very well. Eamon and Teagan have a large age gap between them and Teagan would often treat me like the little brother he never had."_

"_If Arl Eamon raised you how did you end up being raised by the Chantry?"_

"_Oh, and that's where it got a little a complicated. You see the arl eventually married a young woman from Orlais. Which caused a little friction with the king and Loghain 'cause it was so soon after the war."_

Aedan could already see where this was going.

"_She heard the rumors that I was Eamon's bastard. They weren't true of course but they were still there. She felt threatened by me and she urged the arl to send me away. Eventually Arl Eamon relented and sent me of the monastery in Dererim at age ten. And before I left she made it adamantly clear that the castle was no longer my home."_

Typical Olesian noblewoman. Alistair didn't seem pissed. How could he not be pissed? This wasn't even Aedan's life story and _he_ was getting pissed. "_Weren't you angry?"_

"_Well, of course I was angry. I was pissed! I mean I was only ten years old, I didn't ask to be a bastard, I didn't want to be shipped off to some monastery like somebody's trash. But I learned that being angry at everything that's happened to you never helps, it can only make you feel like crap."_

That was surprisingly wise of Alistair. But it wasn't any advice Aedan would every listen to. He had too much anger.

"_Did _you_ ever see Arl Eamon again after that?"_

Alistair sighed deeply in regret. _"Only a few times. He came by the monastery to check on me and see how I was doing. They…weren't happy visits. I felt like Eamon cast me off and I was determined to be bitter. After one visit I was particularly vocal about how angry I was and I blamed him for how bad my life was and how I never wanted to see him again. He stopped visiting after that."_

"_You had every right to be angry!"_

"_Maybe, but that never helped me. After he stopped visiting I realized how much I actually missed him. Eventually I heard that he and the arlessa had a son named Connor and I knew that the chance of him visiting me again was probably never. I regretted what I said ever since. And so I stayed at the monastery and I eventually had to become a Templar."_

Aedan never understood what other men meant when they acted like they had little choice in what they chose to be. "_Why did you __have__ to become a Templar?"_

"_Well, when you're raised by the Chantry they only give so many choices. It was either be a Templar or be a chanter. At least as Templar I didn't have to get scolded for missing every third line in the Chant of Light."_

"_You certainly don't strike me as the religious type."_

"_You got that right. Even in my Templar training I kept getting sent to kitchen duty for 'not taking my duty to the Maker seriously'."_

"_Well, at least you got something useful out of the Templar Order. That's how you got Duncan to notice you, right?"_

"_Yes. Shortly before I had to take my vows Duncan came to the abbey looking for recruits. He saw me in the training courtyard and asked me if I wanted to join. It was the first time in my life that anyone ever actually asked me about what I wanted. I thought I could do more good as a Grey Warden than as a Templar so I joined. But the Grand Cleric refused to let me go."_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_Apparently she didn't want the Chantry to lose anything, even one Templar. She felt I was forsaking the Maker for leaving the Chantry. No huge loss I wouldn't have been suited to the life of a Templar anyway."_

"_I take it you don't agree with Chantry dogma?" _Aedan surmised.

"_You don't seem to either. In fact, I remember that you punched out a Chantry Mother." _Alistair rebutted.

"_I pray to no gods. I've yet to find one that is worthy of my prayers. Especially not the Maker."_

That was a new one. Alistair never heard anyone, especially another human, say that. "_What do you mean?"_

"_I despise anything that forces a man to his knees."_

"_Oh, well. When you put it that way…."_

"_My father was shocked when I told him I refused to worship the Maker." _Aedan reminisced._ "But he told me that we all must find our own way, even if it means we must stumble in the dark. He respected my decision and he never thought less of me for it."_

"_Well, it sounds like your father was a man worth knowing."_

"_Do you know anything about your father? Was he ever in your life?"_

"_I know who I was led to believe was my father, but no he never had anything to do with me."_ Alistair's tone was mixed with sadness and resentment. _"Enough. I'm done talking about this, but thanks for checking in on me."_

"_I'm a Warden now, as well, Alistair. We're in this together."_

"_Yes, I…I suppose we are."_

* * *

Aedan turned from Alistair and walked toward Sten, sarcastically thinking how enlightening a conversation with a qunari might be. Aedan never liked the history or philosophy of the qun. In fact he hated it. It was a representation of everything he despised! The qunari were foreign invaders and their way is "submit to our way and be slaves or become mindless slaves." Aedan had ancestors who fought in the Exalted Marches and the records in which they described the qunari repulsed Aedan. Breaking up family's, forcing them into re-education camps and if you tried to escape or refused their message they used some kind of burning poison that lobotomized its victims and then sent them to work until they died. All in all the qun disgusted Aedan. They were just another foreign power seeking to force themselves on others. And now he had to go make nice with one who murdered his rescuers. This should go over well.

The grey-skinned giant stood by himself away from the fire. As far Aedan could tell, he was standing at attention. With no orders from the qunari it seemed all he did was wait for something to do.

_"Why are we stopping?"_ Sten asked brusquely before Aedan had a chance to open his mouth and ask anything, .

"_I think we should talk, Sten." _Aedan answered the foreign giant.

"_There are darkspawn to be fought, is this delay needful?"_

"_I need to know if I can trust you to watch my back."_

"_Warden, I have sworn to aide and so I am here. The Qunari are not a people of idle promises."_

Not a people of idle threats, more like. Aedan thought himself. _"Why would the Qunari send soldiers to Ferelden?"_ That was question that was really on Aedan's mind.

"_The antaam are the eyes and ears of the qunari. We are how my people know the world."_

"_Doesn't that make your view somewhat skewered?"_

Judging from the blank look on Sten's face, he either didn't understand or didn't care about Aedan's question. "_View of what?"_

"_Everything! You know the world by seeing it down the edge of sword. How can you learn anything about anyone that way?"_

"_It has served us well in the past." _The qunari's tone was indifferent yet domineering in that answer.

This was unsettling to Aedan. _"Why would your people watch Ferelden?"_

"_The Arishok asked, 'What is the Blight?' it is by his curiosity that I'm here now."_

"_Why would your people care about the Blight being in Ferelden?"_

"_Why do you?"_

"_Because the Blight threatens my homeland and my people." _Aedan answered dourly.

"_So if it were in Orlais or the Anderfels it would not concern you?"_

"_Correct. I don't give a damn about the Anderfels and especially not Orlais. As far as I'm concerned anywhere that isn't Ferelden can burn!" _Aedan stated sternly.

The qunari raised an eyebrow. _"Strange I thought it was the Grey Warden's duty was to defend all of Thedas. And how will you end the Blight in this country."_

Aedan rubbed his eyes in irritation. _"We have to kill the Archdemon."_

"_Is that all? It is surrounded by an ocean of darkspawn. You say that you're a Grey Warden. My people have heard legends about your Order._

_"What have you heard about the Wardens, Sten?" _Aedan chuckled

"_Great strategists and peerless warriors. That is what we hear of your Order. So far I've yet to be impressed."_

"_And I've heard stories about your people as well, Sten. And after what you did to get yourself locked in that cage like an animal, I must say, you do those stories great justice."_

Sten said nothing, his neutral look never leaving his face, but Aedan knew that stung him. _"Don't you even think about judging me, Sten. I'm not the one who fucked up."_

"_Parshaara, this is pointless. We should move one."_

* * *

Aedan left Sten to lick the verbal wound he inflicted. He knew he probably didn't elevate himself in Sten's eyes, but he didn't care either. Sten would be better evaluating himself before he could even think about judging others. Aedan thought it was time to discuss Leliana and her "vision". But before he did that he decided to make a little purchase Bodahn.

"_Oh, hello. Is there something you want to talk about?"_ She asked politely as Aedan approached the red-haired Orlesian.

"_Actually I thought I'd give you a 'welcome to the team' present."_ He handed her a fat lute that had purchased from Bodhan. Leliana's eyes lit with excitement.

"_Oh, how dear of you! Thank you so much! How did you know?"_

"_Oh, you…seemed like the musical type to me. Would you be so kind?"_

"_But of course."_ Leliana played a melodious tune on the lute and sung a ballad about a highwayman and the tavern girl who loved him. It sounded like the recipe to every third bastard in the country, but Aedan had to admit it, she had a lovely singing voice.

"_This was very sweet. Thank you."_ She said. The two of them made some small talk and she told him about how her mother left Ferelden to continue serving the Lady Cecilie and how she was taught music and dance by her.

"_Perhaps you could tell me about this dream of yours….?"_

_"I knew this was coming." _The former sister murmured under her explained to Aedan the dream she had about the impenetrable blackness that swallowed all light and about her troubled visit to the garden how she felt, that The Maker was calling her to help combat the Blight via rosebush.

Aedan had never heard such a load of crap in his life. "_And this made you want to help me?"_

"_There are so many wonderful things in the world. How can I just sit back and watch while the Blight destroys it all. What we're doing is The Maker's will."_

"_If I remember correctly the Maker is the reason that the Blight even exists in the first place. I feel more like we're wiping His ass after he took a dump on all creation rather than doing his will."_

"_The Maker couldn't want such…destruction. How can you say that? You…you're such a pessimist." _Leliana remarked disdainfully.

"_A pessimist is what a strategist calls a pragmatist, Leliana. I'm just repeating what your Chantry seems to be telling everyone who listens. Do you mean to tell that the Chantry is wrong?"_

"_I know what the Chantry says, but what should I believe? What others tell me, or what I believe in my heart?"_

Aedan found Leliana's naiveté somewhat annoying, but her open mindedness was actually refreshing, especially considering her previous occupation. "_In the real world you'll find that serving the Chantry and doing what's right are not always the same thing."_

"_Oh, believe me, I do know a thing or two about the real world. It's why I joined the cloister to begin with."_

Now that, right there, was what Aedan really wanted to know. "_What were you before you joined the cloister?"_

"_The Chantry does not pry, why should you?"_

"_I'm not the Chantry." _Aedan answered sternly._ "And it's the fact that I don't know you at that makes me curious. For all I know you could be cannibalistic serial killer with a foot fetish."r_

"_Sweet, bloody Maker! No!" _The former Sister rebuffed disturbed.

"_Well, then enlighten me." _Aedan insisted.

"_What do you want to know?"_ Leliana conceded.

"_Why did you join a cloister in Fereldan?"_

"_The Chantry provides tranquility and safe harbor to all who seek it. I was a…traveling minstrel for a long time and I wanted to find some…rest from that life. And my skill in battle, well, you learn a lot of things when traveling the road and lady must be ready to defend herself when traveling alone, no?"_

"_Leliana, I'm disappointed. How can you expect me to trust you with my life on the field if you're not going to be honest with me?"_

Leliana's eyes went as wide as saucers and an embarrassed blush swept across her face. "_W-what? What do you mean?"_

"_You were not a minstrel, you were a Bard and a skilled one too." _Aedan stated.

"_Ohh, you think just because I can fight and play music that makes me a bard? That's a common mistake, silly."_

"_It wasn't the lute that gave you away. It was the way you handled those soldiers back in Lothering. That technique you used to disable them was called 'Cat Chases Rodent.' It is a high-level bard tactic, not something you just learn on the road. " _He explained.

Leliana was stunned. She had revealed the past she was so ashamed of to him and she didn't even know it. What's more, he played her as easily as she played that lute. "_That was very well done. You'd have made an excellent bard. Yes I was a bard once, but what does it matter what I used to be? I left that all behind to join the Chantry, and I left the Chantry behind to help you."_

She had a point. _"Fair enough, Leliana."_

"_If I may, you seem to know a good deal about bards and your Orlesian was flawless. Where did you learn all that?"_

"_I lived in Val Royeaux for a few months and I studied their approach to combat."_ Aedan answered direly as he remembered his brief, yet eventful time in that wretched empire.

"_Really? I haven't been there in so long!" _Leliana gushed. _"And I everything there so much. The Grand Cathedral, the avenue of flowers and the shoes. Oh, the shoes! I miss all the good things I left back there. Tell me, is there anything you miss?"_

"_No." _Aedan's sharp answer almost quashed Leliana's enthusiasm._ "That would imply that there was something there that I'd have actually liked."_

"_Oh, come on. There must have been some things you liked there."_

"_Not. A. Damned. Thing." _Aedan emphasized with distaste in his mouth._ "Their wine was too sweet with no kick, and the food was too delicate with no substance. The streets were noisy with that damned chant going on all day and night. Nobles were pompous, pretentious hypocrites! And the peasants! They were weak, like cattle. Not a damned spine to be found in any of them!"_

This was upsetting to Leliana. There were some bad things about Orlais, it's true, but there were many wonderful things about it too. _"You can't find the good things about Orlais if all you look for are the bad things."_

"_Leliana, do you ever wonder why Lady Cecilie had to flee this country when the Orlesians were defeated? It's because we despise their values. My way of a 'for instance' I was almost arrested for assaulting a chevalier when he wanted to 'exert his rights' on an elven girl. And the worst part was I was in the wrong, I committed a crime, not him. Here, in this country we don't let anyone get away with that kind of crap, not even the nobles. That's why we hate Orlais, why I hate it."_

Aedan's words stung Leliana. "_And what about me?"_

"_You are not your country. But you still cherish their values, as to whether there is anything good about Orlesian values, well, you'll just have to show me they exist."_

"_Well, then I will. I'll prove that Orlesians are a good and decent people."_

* * *

Morrigan watched as Aedan chatted up that red-haired Orlesian girl, Leliana. She saw him give her a lute as a present and she sung him a song. How sweet, she thought bitterly. Why was she feeling this way? He could do whatever he wished and it's not as if he ever showed any interest. Perhaps that was her fault. After what she said about his brother, he did threaten her and she had no doubt that he could follow through with it. Still she had to admit, between the two Wardens, Aedan was definitely the more desirable. She had seen that first hand.

It seemed he was done talking with the little Chantry sister and was making his way towards her. Was he tired of his little dalliance already?

Aedan decided to start small and asked Morrigan the one thing that has been burning in his mind since he left the Wilds. Was that really Flemeth? The two of them spoke and laughed about Flemeth and the supposed truth behind some of the legends. Aedan already knew the beginnings of Flemeth's tale, it was one that was tied to his family. It seemed Morrigan and her mother had more of a standoffish teach/student relationship rather than a parent/child one. Being raised by someone as harsh, callous and somewhat sadistic as Flemeth, Aedan couldn't really blame Morrigan for having such harsh views of the world. She just needed to be shown there was more to the world than she was told. "_Dare I ask of your own mother? Few are abominations of legend, 'tis true. But I find myself curious never the less."_

That was a painful subject Aedan didn't want to elaborate on. _"I love my mother. She and my father helped make me the man I am today. What else do you want to know?"_

"_I-I…nothing. I wish to know nothing more. I find myself a little envious to tell the truth, but it matters little." _It was an odd thing for her to hear. How someone could truly love their mother. It was something she knew nothing of, truly.

"_I was wondering if you could tell me about being a shapechanger."_ Aedan asked honestly.

"_I was not born as such. 'Tis a skill taught to me by Flemeth over years of training in the Wilds. The Chasind tell legends of witches changing their form to spy on them and when a child is alone and separate from his tribe that is when we strike. Dragging the child screaming to our lair to be devoured. A most amusing tale."_

Aedan laughed, _"I take it that's something you've done before then?"_

"_No! I would never do something as disturbing as stealing a child! They are dirty little things full of snot, tears and trouble. Although I can't speak for my mother. She after all, has lived a far longer life than I and has tastes that I can't imagine."_

"_I'll bet."_

"_Why do you ask? Is there something specific you wish to know?"_

"_I've known Avvar shamans with such magic."_

"_Really? That is no surprise, in certain remote areas of the world where these practices thrive. There are traditions outside the Circle of Magi that despite what they and the Chantry claim. The Chantry would uproot such traditions and burn them if they could, but as luck would have it some of these practitioners still exist."_

"_Thank you for answering my question, Morrigan."_

"_Indeed. Do you have an opinion on my abilities then? Am I an unnatural abomination to be put to the torch?"_

"_Not at all. I think your abilities are very useful and I've no doubt that you've worked hard to master them. I can respect such dedication."_

That was most unexpected. _"Oh? Well…thank you. You are…simply full of surprises, Warden."_

"_Aedan."_

"_Beg pardon?"_

"_My mother named me Aedan. I prefer to be addressed as such by my comrades."_

"_Very well…Aedan."_

"_So tell me, did you grow up in the Korcari Wilds your whole life."_

As much as Morrigan appreciated Aedan's attention she was unused to it, and found this familiarity to be somewhat annoying. _"Why do ask me such things? I do not probe you for useless information, do I?"_

"_I am trying to get to know those I travel with. I would hardly consider that useless information. Especially since you and I know little to nothing of one another."_

"_Oh? You wish to get know me? I would have thought you'd prefer to get know that chantry sister."_

Aedan smiled slyly _"If I really wanted to get know her, I wouldn't be all the way over here trying so hard to get know you, Morrigan_."

Morrigan returned his smile. _"Very well, Aedan. But you have me at a disadvantage. You keep asking me questions and yet you tell me nothing of yourself. Let us try this: I will answer your questions if I choose to, but in return you have to answer any question I have."_

Aedan was actually liking the sound of this. "_You give a copper and I have to give a sovereign?"_

"_Well, if you want a lot from a woman you have to give a lot, Aedan. Do we have a deal?"_

"_We have a deal."_

"_Good. Now ask your questions and I might answer them."_

"_Alright. Have you ever been hunted by the Chantry."_

"_Aha, a very cute question indeed."_

"_Do I get a cute answer?"_

"_Mmm. I suppose so."_

"_My mother has been hunted from time to time, by Templar fools like Alistair, which should tell you how successful they were."_ She carried on about how she made a game of luring the Templars into a trap. Aedan didn't feel much sympathy for them, after all they were warned.

"_Now, I believe 'Tis my turn to ask a question now, isn't it. Remember you have to answer."_

"_Ask anything you want."_

She decided to take her time, try to get an insight into his character, maybe even make a request of her own. _"I noticed earlier that you were drawing a picture of that girl, Leliana. Is she so special that you'd take her picture?"_

Aedan gave her a quizzical look, _"Why? Are you jealous?"_

"_Should I be? I believe it's my turn to have my question answered."_

"_Drawing and painting is my favorite pastime. And I like to illustrate the faces of the people around me."_

"_Tis so? Would you draw my picture?"_

Aedan smiled warmly, _"Will you smile for me?"_

Morrigan returned his smile, _"Oh, very well. Only for you."_

Oh, this was most amusing. Never before had she given a man such attention, and nor did a man ever give her such entertainment. Morrigan thought for a moment. What could she ask? What did she really want to know? Ah, here's one. _"What is the meaning behind the tattoos on your body?"_

Aedan smiled at her. _"Which one?"_

Oohh, he was playing with her. She decided to play along. _"You know…I don't quite know. You'll have to show me in order to refresh my memory."_

"_Pick one."_

"_Alright, to begin with, what is the meaning behind the one on your face?"_

"_When I was in the University of Val Royeaux I was disgusted with the Orlesian nobles love for masks. It seemed a cowardly practice of hiding their true colors behind facades of nobility. I decided to tattoo my face in design and color of ancient Alamarri warpaint to prove that Fereldans don't hide behind the image of nobility, we where it on our faces."_

"_A bold statement." _Morrigan admitted_. "What did your peers think?"_

"_If I gave a damn, I wouldn't have gotten my face inked in the first place."_

"_That is fair. Tell me about the one on your left arm."_ Aedan rolled up his sleeve to show her. _"I know 'tis the symbol of the Avvarian god of winter but why do you have it? Are you an Avvar?"_

"_No I'm not. I lived with the Avvar for about half a year. When I traveled back through the Frostbacks from Orlais I was caught in the middle of a fierce snowstorm in the dead of winter. I dug a hole in the snow and waited out the storm. Avvar tribesman found me two days later and brought me to their keep. They said that storm should have killed me but I had the favor of Haakon Wintersbreath. They gave me his mark so that I could continue to carry his favor."_

"_That sound like quite the adventure. And the one on your other arm?"_

Aedan rolled up his other sleeve and showed her the green raindrop with the two spears crossing in front of it. _"This is the heraldry of Highever. My…old home."_

"_Earlier I saw that you have the royal crest upon your knees, why is that."_

"_Pure symbolism. I kneel only before my king. Not to gods, not to any other men or women. Only to the chosen ruler of my people."_

An odd but pragmatic way of thinking. A king is certainly more worthy of kneeling to than some absent god. "_That is something I'd like to see."_

"_Seeing me with my pants off?"_

"_No, not that! Seeing you kneel before anyone. But I wouldn't be adverse to you following through with your suggestion." _Morrigan liked this little game they were playing, Aedan was so confident in himself and held no fear or reservations against her. The men she had been with before, even the ones who professed love to her always held a reservoir of fear for what she was, but not Aedan. And this little game allowed her to reacquaint herself with his chiseled body and she didn't even have to touch him. She saw Leliana looking over at them and noticed the hint of jealousy in her eye. Perhaps she would touch him anyway. "_The one on your chest. I don't quite remember what it was. Would you be so kind as to…refresh my memory?"_

Aedan smiled mischievously at her. _"I'd love to."_

Aedan pulled his shirt off to "refresh" Morrigan's memory. But Morrigan's eyes were instantly directed toward Aedan's well-defined sixpack. She still wanted very much to run her hands along those powerful muscles, but fought to maintain control. She looked at the crest over his heart and began to run her soft hand over it. His muscles were stronger than she thought. She made sure that Leliana could see what was happening. Leliana saw it.

"_What is this? And why is it over your heart?"_

The feeling of Morrigan's soft hand on his chest sent electricity through Aedan's nerves. He fought to not give in to his primal feelings. And fought hard. _"It is my family crest. The mark of House Cousland."_

Cousland. She felt like she heard the name before. _"And are they a mighty house?"_

"_The strongest."_

She smiled seductively and motioned him to turn around and show the visage of the scantily robbed woman with wings on his back. _"Oh, my. What a scandalous image you have here! Are you so desperate for female companionship that you put one on you back so she'll never leave you?"_

Aedan couldn't help but laugh. _"Hardly. I've never lacked for female companionship. I'm certainly not lacking now, Morrigan."_

_How very true." _Morrigan chuckled. _"Is this Andraste?"_

"_Not only no, but hell no. It's the Lady of The Skies. The Avvarian goddess of death."_

"_You painted a death god on your back? How ominous. What is this inscription at her feet?"_

"_In Avvarian it says 'I'm always watching'. When I was with the Avvar I helped them hunt a red lion that was terrorizing them. I helped them bring it down and was so enraptured in our victory that I didn't watch where I was going and almost fell off a cliff! One of my companions grabbed me before I fell and told me that even after victory death always watches, and we must never let her catch us off guard. Well, now she'll never catch me unawares."_

Morrigan placed her hands on his strong back and gently traced the wings with her fingers. She couldn't help but feel a certain sense of tranquility being this close to him. She was almost tempted to wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his warm body.

"_Are you trying to seduce me, Morrigan?"_

Morrigan wrapped her arms around his chest and finally glided her hand on his powerful abs. _"When I'm trying you'll certainly know, Aedan."_ She whispered into his ear, her warm breath on his face.

He turned his head to her, their faces were so close now. His eyes gazed into her golden ones. _"Really? And how would I know that you're really trying, Morrigan?"_ They closed their eyes, their lips drawing close together.

Morrigan halted just a hair away from his flesh "That is an answer for another time, Aedan." She answered, her sweet breath kissing his lips.

"_I look forward to it."_ Aedan smiled warmly, he knew their little game would draw to a close. But it was very fun for them both.

"_As do I. You can leave your shirt off if you like."_

"_Only if you like."_

"_Oh, I like. I like very much, indeed."_

Aedan left his shirt off and walked away from Morrigan's tent. A dip in the river would be needed before he went to sleep. He had never met a woman like Morrigan before she was…fascinating. She was confident, and refused to let others define who she is. That is definitely a quality he found…challenging in a woman. Aedan liked a challenge. She had some rough spots around her personality, but then again so did he.

As soon as Aedan was out of sight Morrigan turned into a wolf and ran into the woods. Being in animal form offered a form of clarity that was unknown to most people. Being aware yet unaware, being a welcome stranger in an unfamiliar home. She needed to be in animal form in order to shake of the carnal feelings Aedan woke in her.

Any time she had been with a man it was always she who was in control, she controlled the feelings of her prey. But this man was different. He maintained control and was even able to rouse these feelings in her on whim of his own. Aedan was…unique to say the least. He had a dashing and charming side to him that most women would swoon over as he passed by. And yet, there was a savage, dark side to him; an unimaginable bloodlust and savagery that she found unsettling yet….arousing.

Aedan crushed Flemeth's assertions that Alamarri men were weak of body and will. She had seen for herself what those powerful hands of his could do to a man's body, like ripping out his throat, but what about a woman's body? What would it feel like to have those well trained hands on her soft flesh? There'd be some bruising no doubt, after all she saw him rip out a man's throat with his bare hands, but as she had learned pain brings pleasure of its own.

She continued her run into the woods, trying to calm herself, but for the first time in her life she was actually thankful to Flemeth. For once she brought Morrigan something she actually liked and wasn't going to let it slip away.

Morrigan returned to her tent, her run was over and her lust gone. She changed back into human form and as she prepared herself for bed, noticed a folded piece of parchment on her bedding. She unfolded the paper and her heart leapt inside her chest. It was a perfect illustration of her. Aedan captured her features so well, the strokes were bold yet delicate and the eyes he drew somehow made the picture seem alive! What's more the picture was of her smiling gently at the beholder. At the bottom of the picture was a small note that read "Will you smile for me?" Morrigan was truly touched. How could she properly answer such a charming display? Hmmm. She hugged the picture to her chest, she would never show such affection in the eyes of others, but at least in private she could enjoy such weakness.


	11. A Feast on Crows

**A Feast on Crows**

The company of Grey Wardens continued their walk on the Imperial Highway. Morrigan continued to eye Aedan but always focused her attention somewhere else when he looked at her. Leliana happily played her lute and sung a hymn as they walked to make their journey a little lighter. Alistair tried to make light conversation with Sten. Something about playing "I spy". Aedan remained silent as he threw a stick for Dane and the dog always brought it back. Their monotonous sojourn was suddenly interrupted when a young woman frantically ran up to them.

"_Oh, thank the Maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon! You must help us!" _she cried. _"Please, follow me! I'll take you to them."_

Aedan and Alistair shrugged at one another and hastily followed after her. They chased her around the corner of a hill and saw the woman run up to the fallen wagon and met up with a dusky-skinned elf with blonde hair. Aedan felt the sudden change in the air, like something was wrong. Not like people were in danger but like they were walking into a trap.

The elf gave some kind of signal and suddenly armed assailants came out of their hiding places and a group of bowmen assembled on the hills on either side of them. And to make things better a giant tree fell behind them cutting of their retreat. This was getting better and better. The assailants all drew their weapons and charged!

"_The Grey Warden dies here!"_ The elf cried as he charged Aedan. The elf lunged at Aedan, aiming his red steel longsword at Aedan's heart. Aedan swiftly evaded to the side, grabbing the elf's sword hand and jammed his elbow right into the assassin's chin. Then Aedan lifted the elf over his head and threw his unconscious body right into the other assassin's! Who then fell right into their own traps! Aedan found the irony to be hilarious.

Leliana and Morrigan made quick work of the bowmen on the hills, while Alistair dispatched the young woman who lured them into this trap, by cutting of her head. Dane finished off the assassins who weren't fortunate enough to die when they fell on their traps.

That had to be the most pitiful assassination attempt that Aedan ever had to suffer. He looked over to the elf who led this sorry excuse for an assault and noticed that he was still alive. At first Aedan was tempted to just snap his neck and be done with it, but then he decided it would be more prudent to interrogate him first….then snap his neck.

* * *

The elf began to regain consciousness. _"Mmm…what? I….oh. I rather thought I'd wake up dead, or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't—ohfff!"_

Aedan cut his off short as stomped his boot onto his chest. "_Shut Up! You'll speak when I tell you to speak!"_ Aedan yelled in Antivan.

_"Well, I do enjoy a good beating from a handsome brute from time to time."_ The crow coughed as Aedan's foot began flatten the elf's chest._ "And the way your Fereldan accent sounds while speaking my native language is sexy too. Please, continue!"_

Aedan obliged and applied more pressure onto the elf's chest, slowly crushing his diaphragm. In few moment his foot was going to punch a hole through this assassin. Zevran could feel the Warden's boot slowly crush his bones and innards. And despite how erotic he found this situation to be, he probably wouldn't live long enough to enjoy it before his internal organs were flattened into paste. _"If your intention is to get information out of me I could save you the trouble and just get right to the point_."

Aedan quickly took his foot of the elf's chest and wiped it on the grass as if he'd just stepped in shit. _"Start talking, elf."_

"_My name is Zevran Arinai. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the order of The Antivan Crows, brought her for the sole purpose of eliminating any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at. Sadly"_

Aedan quirked an eyebrow curiously. "_The Crows?"_

"_Have you not heard of them, Aedan?"_ Leliana asked. _"They are an order of assassin's out of Antiva, very powerful and very professional. Known for always getting the job done, so to speak. Someone went through great expense to hire this man."_

"_Quite right, my dear." _The assassin confirmed conceitedly._ "I'm surprised you haven't heard of us out here in this country. Where I'm from we are quite infamous."_

"_Not for being very good assassins, apparently." _Aedan snorted.

"_Oh, fine. Is that what you Fereldans do? Mock your prisoners? Such cruelty." _The Antivan elf lamented sarcastically.

"_Actually, we torture them to death and then feed their bodies to our dogs. Especially the smart-ass ones." _Dane growled at Zevran to back up Aedan's story. Aedan had in fact heard of the Crows from his sister-in-law. She used them as a bedtime story to scare Oren into behaving or they'd sneak in his window and take him away for being naughty. "_Who hired you to kill us?"_

"_A rather taciturn fellow by the name of uh…what was it? Oh, yes, Loghain, that was it."_

Aedan felt his hand itching as it reach for his axe at the mention of that name. _"Does that mean you're loyal to Loghain?"_

"_Oh, I have no idea what his issues with you are. The usual, I suppose. You threaten Loghain's power, yes? I just happened to be in the area when the job came up and took the contract. Beyond that, no, I am not loyal to him."_

That was Zevran's saving grace. Aedan's hand stopped itching. _"When and where were you to meet Loghain again?"_

"_Oh, I wasn't. I was contracted to perform a single job. If I succeeded I would have left the country on the first boat out of Denerim. And if I failed I'd be dead."_

"_If you failed?"_

"_Well, what can I say? I'm an eternal optimist. Although the chances of me succeeding at this point seem a bit slim, don't they. Ha-ha, ha-ha. No I don't suppose you'd find that funny."_

"_Why didn't they send their best?" _Aedan inquired.

"_Oh, I am one of their very best, in fact. It's why the Crows were paid so handsomely"_

"_If you're one of the best how is it you failed so epically?"_

That question actually stunned the Crow. "…_.Because…the Grey Wardens are as skilled as legend claims?"_

This was slightly pathetic. "_How much were you paid?"_

"_I wasn't paid anything. The Crows, however, were paid a rather handsome sum just for their attention."_

"_Who paid them?"_

"_I believe it was Loghain's right-hand man. Arl Howe."_

That caught Aedan off guard. He didn't expect to hear those two names in the same sentence. _"What…was…that…name again? And please be sure you're telling me the truth."_

"_Yes, it was Arl Rendon Howe. He was the one who contacted the Crows in the first place. Seemed like a total bastard truth be told, even by a trained killer's standards."_

Aedan couldn't believe his ears. Not only does Loghain betray their king but he is in league with Arl Howe? Could they have been working together the whole time? It made sense. Aedan directed his attention back to the Crow. _"You know, you're singing like a Chantry choir boy. Are you even loyal to the people you serve?"_

The elf's eyes lit like lanterns. "_Loyalty is an interesting concept. And if you done with your questions we could discuss it further."_

"_Speak."_

"_Well, here's the issue: I was contracted to kill you but I've failed and you spared my life, and the code of the Crows demand that I die for the crime of failure. If you won't do it, the Crows probably will. Thing is, I like living, a lot. And you certainly seem like someone who'd give the Crows pause if they thought of coming after you again. If you allow it, I will pledge my service to you."_

"_Ha! And are you going to be as loyal to me as you were to Loghain or even your Crows?" _Aedan sneered.

"_I happen to be a very loyal person. I just simply wish for the option of choosing who I am loyal to. That's not a fault, is it? I mean would you be loyal to anyone who practically owned you?"_

That was a fair point. "_And what's to stop you from finishing the job later?"_

"_To be honest, I was never really given the option of joining the Crows. They bought me from a slave market when I was a child. The only way to ever leave them is to die not matter what. So it seems my only option is to join with someone the Crows won't touch. Even if I did kill you now they'd probably kill me anyway on principal."_

"_You want to join me simply to escape the Crows?"_

"_I would gladly fight for your cause, of course. After all you did see fit to spare me and would happily pay my debt. And for once I'd rather have the freedom to choose who I raise my blade for. Is that so much to ask? I mean, aren't you Fereldans all about independent freedom?"_

Zevran had Aedan there. That was the core virture of Fereldan culture, one that Aedan valued the most. _"What skills do you have?"_

"_Well, let's see. I am highly trained in the arts of assassination, subterfuge, and traps and poison. I know how to pick locks and how spot a potential assassination attempts. Oh, and I know a great many jokes, five massage techniques and I can dance. I'd do wonderful at parties. I'll even shine armor and clean the dishes. Trust me you won't find a better deal." _

He thought for a moment and decided that having a highly trained assassin could be of use to them. _"Very well, Zevran. Welcome aboard."_

"_What?"_ Blurted Alistair. _"You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?"_

"_This probably won't be the last assassin to be sent after us. I figure the presence of a veteran assassin watching our backs can only benefit us, Alistair."_

"_Alright, fair point. But if there was ever a sign that said that we were desperate I think it just knocked on the door and said hello."_

"_A fine plan indeed, Aedan."_ Morrigan commented. "_Though I would examine, your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you."_

"_I didn't realize you cared so much, Morrigan." _Aedan laughed_._

"_But of course. If you died than we'd be stuck with Alistair. Then we'd all be doomed."_

"_Hey!_" Alistair protested.

Aedan helped Zevran to his feet. _"Thank you, Warden. I, Zevran Arinai, hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time you see fit to release me from it or death takes me. I ameyour man without reservation…this I swear."_

Aedan looked at him seriously. _"I accept your oath of loyalty, Zevran. And will hold you to it, lest you shame us both. Welcome to our merry little band."_

And so the Wardens, with their newfound companion continued their long journey. Perhaps in serving the Warden, Zevran would find some worthy meaning to his life. Although Aedan questioned the wisdom of his decision when learned that Zevran was as deviant as he was skilled. This became apparent when Zevran immediately set to work on trying to get into Leliana's, Morrigan's and even his pants. Why couldn't he attract more normal people?


	12. Happening In Kinloch Hold

**Happening in Kinloch Hold**

Aedan was not a religious man. In fact you could say he held all gods in contempt, especially the Maker. It didn't matter to him if the gods truly existed, what mattered to him was the gods demanded so much and gave back so little. But right now what was really pissing him off was it seemed like all the gods in existence were conspiring against him! Here he was, knee-deep in abominations, demons and blood-mages in the middle of the circle tower! "Go to the tower first." He said. "It'll be easy." He said. Someone out there must have really hated Aedan's guts!

* * *

**Three Hours Earlier**

The party made their way west from Lothering and came to a fork in the road going towards Lake Calenhad. If they headed south they would reach Redcliffe within a few days and if they headed north they would reach Kinloch Hold and the Circle of Magi in the same amount of time.

"_We should probably head south. If what Donnal said about what's happening in Redcliffe is true we will want to meet with the arlessa as soon as possible."_ Alistair suggested.

Aedan though for a moment. _"A good plan but I think we should head north first, to the Circle tower at Kinloch Hold. If what Ser Donnal said is true than this would probably much easier."_

"_How do you figure?"_

"_From what you've told me, you and Arlessa Isolde have a frosty relationship at best and I don't think she will be forthcoming with our request. The mages however are probably a more simple matter. We arrive, we show them the treaty that compels them to lend us aide and from there we take a boat ride down to Redcliffe. It should be a simple matter of diplomacy. We'll be gone as quickly as we arrived."_

Naturally everyone decided to go with Aedan's plan instead of Alistair's and they traveled north. To think that if everyone, including Alistair, valued Alistair's opinion they could all be at Redcliffe right now enjoying the Orlesian Alessa's frigid hospitality. There was definitely someone out there who had it out for Aedan. For starters when they arrived at the docks at Lake Calenhad to take them to the tower they were met by a Templar whose intellect was so questionable Aedan wondered if the man was lyrium-addled or just a prick. Probably both.

"_Oh, look! In the water! There's a god-awful, hideous freak tainting the water!"_ Aedan cried.

"_Where!?"_ Cried the Templar his sword drawn.

Aedan kick the man square in the ass and off the dock_. "Oh, look. There it is. Come on, let's go."_ Everyone got in the boat and rowed off leaving the Templar wading in the water and looking stupid. Well, stupider.

"_Just think Alistair that could have been you." Aedan joked. "If the rest of the Templars are like this then getting the Circle's aide should be no problem at all."_

* * *

**Present Time**

Knight-Commander Gregoir made it adamantly clear that unless they were able to rescue the First Enchanter and confirm that the tower is safe that he would annul the tower. They could not allow this to happen. Aedan and Alistair were reunited with Senior Enchanter Wynne who came back from Ostagar to warn the Circle of Loghain's treachery only to discover that Senior Enchanter Uldred was in the midst of convincing the Circle to ally with Loghain in exchange for more freedoms. When he was confronted with the truth he somehow summoned forth demons and abominations that tore the Circle asunder. Wynne escaped and managed to rescue some children and a few apprentices and joined Aedan and his group to set things right.

They ran afoul of more blood-mages that resurrected the corpses of the slain to fight. Aedan smiled deviously. Yes, let them summon the dead, fill the air with their entropic energies and feed him. He reaved and slaughtered all the walking corpses that came at him, cutting the down and splitting them in half with his axe, and what injuries he received were instantly recovered by the entropic energy of the undead. Soon the living corpses became eviscerated corpses all that was left was the three blood-mages.

Alistair used a holy-smite to disable them before they could summon forth anymore spells. Aedan assumed the frightening appearance of a horned demon with burning eyes. The blood-mages could scarcely believe what they saw, a man turned demon! One of them was so overcome with fright he tripped over a dead body and broke his neck, the sound of the man's vertebrae snapping was like music to Aedan. He charged at the second blood-mage, a fat man with brown hair that looked like a pile of shit atop his head, and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him against the wall!

"_MAKER SAVE ME!"_ He cried.

Aedan forced him to gaze upon his smoldering face, forcing tears and piss to leave the mage, _"The Maker isn't here, bloodmage! But I'll take the message!" _Aedan slowly squeezed his fist around the mages throat and felt his windpipe slowly crushing beneath his grip. The man's eyes bugged out of his skull as he died staring at Aedan's horrible face.

Aedan threw the mage's dead body against a wall and turned his attention to the final blood-mage, a young woman with chestnut hair tied into buns. She threw her staff to the ground and fell to her knees.

"_Please, please, don't kill me!"_ she sobbed.

Aedan looked down on her and felt disgust, there was nothing more pathetic than a murderer begging for mercy. _"The people you killed didn't want to die either!"_

The woman focused her attention on the floor desperately trying to avoid the warrior's horrible face and trying to hold back her sobs. _"I know I have no right to beg for my life."_ She wept. _"Uldred said that if we sided with Loghain he would free us from the Chantry. You don't know what it was like. The Templars watchin…always watching."_

"_And so you decided to fight back."_

"_The magic was a means to an end. It gave us….it gave me the power I needed to fight for what I believe in."_

This sounded familiar. Suddenly Aedan was reminded of the gift Leandra gave him.

"_Fighting for what you believe is commendable."_ Wynne spoke. _"But the ends don't always justify the means."_

"_You don't really believe that, do you Wynne? Change hardly comes peacefully. In any fight for freedom there is always blood spilt. Andraste waged war on the Imperium, she didn't write them a strongly worded letter. King Maric overthrew the Orlesians and won Ferelden back its freedom, but people died for it."_

Aedan couldn't deny this truth. Of anyone who fought against the Orlesians for the freedom of their people, King Maric probably had the most blood on his hands. And it was worth it.

"_We thought someone always has to take the first step, force a change no matter the cost."_

"_Nothing is worth what you've done to this place!" _Wynne argued.

"_And now Uldred's gone mad. And we are scattered, doomed to die by those who seek to right our wrongs."_

Aedan's disgust slowly turned into pity. It was this woman and many like her that made Aedan despise the Chantry. She didn't ask to be a mage and just wanted to live her life as she wished, instead the Chantry made her desperate enough to want to fight for what should have been hers to begin with. But no matter how just her cause was or how much he hated the Chantry that doesn't change the fact that she killed those who trusted her, murdered the very people she wanted to free. Such hypocrisy couldn't go unanswered.

"_And now after murdering the very people you claimed to fight for, all you can do is wallow in self-pity? How pathetic."_ Aedan sneered.

"_But was else can I do? I'm trapped here."_

"_Why should I even consider letting you live after what you've done, you hypocrite?"_

"_Please, if you let me go I-I could escape and seek penance with the Chantry." _The blood-mage pleaded.

"_You know, they'll never take you."_ Alistair interrupted _"They're very picky about who they let in. I mean, harlots, murderers, war-criminals and even rapists, but malificarum? Oh no."_

"_You're comments betray your ignorance Alistair."_ Leliana argued. _"The Chantry accepts all, regardless of what they've done."_

"_Well, it seems you're familiar with a very different kind of Chantry, 'cause the one I know wouldn't hesitate to stick a sword of mercy right through her heart!"_

Aedan couldn't believe the words coming from Leliana's mouth. "_Leliana are you blind or truly ignorant? If the Chantry was as caring and wonderful as you believe it to be the elves would have a homeland and people like her wouldn't need to resort to bloodmagic to fight for freedom." _Aedan could tell that that stung Leliana.

"_The Qun is perfectly clear on what to do with an unbound mage. You see what the weakness of your kind has brought here. You must slay her to ensure that this place is cleansed."_ Sten reasoned.

"_You would slay someone simply for fighting for their freedom?"_ Morrigan interjected. _"This woman merely turned to the only weapons at her disposal, to take back what this Circle stole. Would you, would anyone else, not do the same?"_

"_Everyone __**SHUT UP!**__"_ Aedan demanded all their opinions was giving him a massive headache.

"_I just want my life. Please!"_ The mage begged.

"_And how will you get out? With bloodmagic?"_

"_I'll find a way. I swear I'll find something good to do with my life."_

"_No! Not good enough! You've murdered too many people to be allowed to just have your freedom when it cost others more. You want to do something good with your life? Then fight the darkspawn!"_

"_F-fight the darkspawn? But I'm a…"_

"_Malificar!" _Aedan spat._ "So killing should come easy for you!" _Aedan could tell that hurt the mage, but it was true. Her crimes and her victims demanded justice.

"_This is not wise, Warden. You know you cannot trust her." _Said Wynne.

"_Contrary to what you believe, Wynne, there is such a thing as a grey area. She either redeems herself against the darkspawn or dies fighting them. Either way justice is served." _Aedan reasoned.

"_An…interesting observation. Very well. Do what you must."_

The bloodmage stood to her feet. _"What happens now? Am I to follow you?"_

"_Go to the apprentice quarters. Don't tell anyone who you are."_

"_Yes. I will fight the darkspawn. Thank you for your mercy."_ And she left.

"_That was not wise."_ Sten pointed out. _"That woman and all these mages are beyond control. Like a rabid animal it must be put down lest it spread its illness to others."_

"_You were locked in a cage, Sten." _Aedan rebutted, _"I would think you would know that a caged animal will only tolerate so much before it finally bites back."_

"_I would not do that to at the behest of a demon."_

"_Ah, so we are in agreement, then. You do not need a demon to be a murderer, do you?"_ Aedan glared at Sten, and Sten said nothing.

* * *

Wynne took the point and led the group to Irving's office if there was any luck he would be there. As much as Wynne was truly thankful that the Wardens arrived when they did, she found Aedan to be most unsettlying, frightening even. Alistair was obviously trained as a Templar and seemed like a well-meaning young man. But Aedan was different. It was obvious that he was trained to take command, he knew how to lead men but his methods of combat and his training were not of conventional means. He fought with unbridled anger and seemed to revel in the pain he inflicted. And his abilities…if it wasn't for the fact that he a non-mage she would swear he was using bloodmagic. Wynne had heard of warriors like him; Reavers, men who slew or worshiped dragons and used their blood to grant them incredible and terrible powers. How did Aedan come by such power, who was he?

They arrived at Irving's office only to find it empty. So far fortune was not on their side. _"This is Irving's office. I had hoped to find him here, but I suppose that's too much to ask. Let's see if there's anything here that can help us."_

Aedan found a tightly sealed trunk with protective runes scripted on it. The runes ceased glowing, the effects of what was happening in tower had worn them out. Aedan used his knife and popped the trunk open to search its contents. Inside Aedan found some master lyrium potions more poultices and some arcane tomes. He searched some more and found an ancient-looking leather bound tome with the image of a leafless tree inscribed into the leather. Flemeth's Grimoire. Morrigan had approached him about it, certain that the Circle would still have it, apparently she was right. Aedan flipped through some of the pages but it was written in some sort of Chasind scripture he couldn't read. This book contained Flemeth's knowledge of the dark arcane arts and Morrigan wished to have it to increase her power and gain the knowledge that her mother never wanted her to possess, knowledge that was potentially very dangerous. For a second Aedan thought about not giving it to her, but he concluded that this wasn't his to take.

The group pressed on through the tower facing the various demons, abominations and malificar that infested it looking for this Niall and the Litany of Adralla. If what Wynne and these bloodmages told them was true it would be their best weapon against Uldred when they reached the heart of this disaster.

They were now close to the harrowing chamber where Owain said Niall was headed, with any luck they could catch him. Aedan busted the door leading into the hall and they were horrified to be greeted by a tall sloth abomination, his flesh twisted and disgusting. At his feet was the body of a young mage, but he didn't appear to be dead.

"_Oh, look. Visitors."_ The creature said in lazy, gravelly voice. _"I'd entertain you but…too much effort involved."_

"_Oh, good, that'll make your decapitation that much easier."_ Aedan threatned.

"_But why? Aren't you tired of all the violence in this world? I know I am. Wouldn't like to just lay down and….forget about it all? Just leave it all behind?"_

Suddenly Aedan and the others felt strange, so very tired. No! Aedan had to keep his eyes open! What magic was this? Aedan's eyes started closing against his will, he had to stay awake.

Alistair tried, pitifully, to slap himself awake. "_Can't keep…my eyes open. Somebody…pinch…me."_

"_This is ridiculous." _Morrigan denied, but her deep yawning betrayed her._ "You can't expect to sleep on a floor sticky with blood…"_

Sten fell to his knees but fought to get back on his feet, but it was like the weight of the world was crashing on his back.

"_I will…not…listen to your lies, demon." _Leliana said defiantly, but vainly as she fell to the floor._ "You have…no power over me."_

"_Resist!" _Wynne implored as she fought he hardest to obey her own words._ "You must resist, let we are all lost…"_

The demon loomed over them, the strange magic radiating from his body_. "Why do you fight? You deserve more…you deserve a rest. The world will go on without you." _Aedan's eyes closed, his world went dark and he drifted off into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Aedan's eyes shot open, what the hell just happened? Where the hell was he? He couldn't remember what just happened, did he have a dream? Why couldn't he remember it? Aedan looked at his surroundings; he was back in his room in Highever Castle. How could he be here? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else? Slowly he rose from his bed and walked the room, everything was exactly as it had always been. His drawings still littered his table, all his books remained on the shelf; it was like he never left. Did he even leave? Aedan put some cloths and walked out of his room. Perhaps walking the grounds would ease his mind.

Everything was just as it was, as it had always been. The guards at their posts, Brother Aldous in his study, even Nan was still hollering at the servants in the kitchen. Was his dream really just that? Aedan made his way into the great hall.

"_Ah, pup there you are. You've been sleeping so long I wondered if you'd ever get up."_ Teryn Bryce stood at the fireplace with Fergus smiling at him. Why did Aedan feel so happy to see them?

"_Father? W-what's going on?"_

"_Oh, your brother and I just got a message from the king. He wants to hold a giant celebration at Denerim to celebrate our victory."_

"_Victory? Wait. What happened to the darkspawn? What happened at Ostagar?"_

"_Have you forgotten already, pup? Well, I suppose if I was that drunk I'd probably be nursing a hangover for a month."_

Fergus walked up to his brother and put his arm around him. "_Ah, you should've seen it, little brother! It was truly a shame you couldn't there! The battle was everything King Cailan promised and more! The king's army held the frontline against the 'spawn while Loghain charged their flank and smashed them like they were made of glass! And when the Archdemon appeared, Oh, you should have seen how the Grey Wardens destroyed the creature! That was truly one of the greatest moments in Ferelden history!"_

Could this be true? Were the darkspawn gone? Was Ferelden truly safe? Why did it feel like there was something tickling at the back of Aedan's mind?

"_Come now, my husband."_ Chimed Oriana's Antivan voice. _"You already made your brother so jealous he went and got drunk all night. You don't need to keep putting salt in the wound."_

"_Oh, alright, fine. Sorry, brother. The king will be hosting a grand tournament at the celebration. Perhaps you can show off your skill there."_

"_Uncle? You promised to teach me to use a sword when papa came home. Will you teach me now?"_ Little Oren came from behind his mother's skirt and walked up to Aedan, his little eyes peering up at him. Aedan felt overwhelmed with a feeling of utter joy that he couldn't explain, everything was just as it had always been yet he couldn't be so happier. Aedan felt tears of joy trail from his eyes.

"_Oh, my darling boy. What is wrong?"_ Terna Eleanor, his mother, came behind him and placed her soft hand on his shoulder. Aedan could no longer fight back his tears and they washed down his face as he embraced his mother, it felt like an eternity since he last hugged her. _"Nothing. It's nothing mother."_ He wept into her shoulder. _"I…just had a bad dream is all. I'm just happy to see my family again."_

* * *

Morrigan had never been so annoyed in her life. First a demon traps her in the Fade and now some poor excuse for a demon was doing a horrible job of trying to pose as Flemeth. Trying to pass Flemeth off as the good and caring mother was as insulting to Flemeth as it was to her. "_Away! Away with you, spirit! I grow tired of these games!"_

"_I am your mother…do you not love me?"_ The spirit begged.

"_You are as much my mother as my little finger, right here, is the queen of Ferelden. I know you, fade spirit, you cannot fool me!"_

"_Are you more clever than your own dear mother?" The spirit asked threateningly. "Surely such pride must be punished." _

The spirit smacked her across the face almost as hard as the real Flemeth would have. Almost but not quite. _"There! That is for not showing respect!"_

"_Now that is far more like it. But it comes too little, too late, spirit!"_ Morrigan cast a rune beneath its feet and stopped it dead in its tracks. The spirit turned into its real form and gave shrilling screech.

"_Release me, mortal! Or I will rip out your liver!"_

"_You are hardly in a position to make demands or threats spirit. This rune binds you and I can leave you in it and in excruciating agony for the rest of the age if I wish."_ Morrigan waved her hand and the rune brightened causing the spirit to scream in pain. _"Now, answer me: how do I leave this place?"_

The spirit laughed at her, _"You cannot leave. The Sloth Demon has sealed all you mortals into different parts of the Fade. You cannot leave without first defeating the demons that guard the doors to the center of the sloth's power. And you cannot reach them without a spirit font. You are trapped here forever!"_

"_Well, then. It looks like I'll get to listen to you scream forever."_ She waved her hand once more and the runes burned brighter causing the spirit even greater pain.

"_STOOOP! I know another way out!"_

"_I'm listening, spirit."_

"_One of the mortals in these circles, the sloth had to put the most effort into creating a dream that would fool him. The magical barriers surrounding it are the weakest to enter. In order to maintain the reality it had to be made near a spirit font. Reach him and you can leave the fade!"_

"_Which one do you refer to?"_

"_The angry one."_

That was all Morrigan needed to hear. The only one who could possibly fit that description was Aedan. _"And how do I reach him from here?"_ She activated the rune once more.

"_Aaargh! I can open a portal from here! The other mortal's dream is on the other side! Release me and I'll open it!"_

"_No need. You've given me what I want."_ Morrigan activated the rune one last time and left it on, hearing the spirit's screams as she walked away. Flemeth had taught her how to navigate the fade. How to hop from one spirits domain, to another and if she wasn't alone, how to reach to reach the dreams of others. The easy part of was shattering the dream they were in, the difficult part was getting them to want to shatter the dream.

Morrigan needed to concentrate on Aedan in order to find him in the crowded nothingness of the fade. This would be so much easier if she had a token of Aedan's that she could use a focus to locate him. Wait she did have something. She reached into her belt and found the picture he drew of her. She could use this to open a doorway to him. Morrigan unfolded the paper and concentrated her magic on it. The parchment came to life and floated into the air and bursted into a flash of white light, revealing a doorway from this dream.

* * *

Morrigan walked through the magic doorway and into Aedan's dream. She stood before a large and mighty keep. The castle seemed ancient but it was also well fortified, soldiers stood at their posts all around the walls and the crest of a white wreath on blue was streaming from the banners. 'Twas the same crest that Aedan bore over his heart. Was this his original home?

Morrigan approached the front gates and met by the guards. _"Halt! Who approaches?"_

"_I am looking for someone named Aedan. Is he here?" _Morrigan questioned.

The guards seemed surprised. "_Aedan? What could you want with him?"_

"_That is hardly your concern." _Morrigan waved off._ "My business is with him and him alone, if you cannot arrange for him to meet then find someone who will."_

"_That's where you're wrong, harridan! No one goes through these gates without permission from the teryn! And I doubt he'd allow some Chasind hag into these walls!"_

"_Perhaps not. But I might."_ An older matronly woman walked in from behind them with a young boy holding a young woman's hand with her. Morrigan noticed how the guard's demeanor changed. _"Now, men, what is this?"_

"_Oh, m'lady teyrna. This woman claims that she has business with Lord Aedan, but she refuses to reveal what business she means."_

"_I see." _The older woman turned her gaze to Morrigan, and the witch could see the wisdom and authority in her gaze.  
_"Young lady, this is my house and if you wish to be a guest then please tell us what you want here."_

Even if this was just a spirit posing as the lady of the house, Morrigan knew she'd have to play along. In order for Aedan to truly leave the dream he had to do so of his own free will. And he probably wouldn't be able to do that if she was thrown in the castle dungeon. Morrigan handed her Aedan's drawing. _"Aedan gave me this."_

The teyrna looked at the drawing and smiled. _"Well, this certainly looks like one of Aedan's work. And if he felt you were someone worth his attention then please, come in and be welcome. I will take you to him. Might I know you name?"_

"_You may call me Morrigan."_

"_I am Eleanor Cousland. This is my lovely daughter-in-law Oriana and my grandson, Oren."_ Oren bashfully hid his face behind his mother.

Morrigan walked the halls of the castle with the teryna and the other two, and she still couldn't believe that this was Aedan's original home.

_"How is it you know my son? I don't mean to assume, but are you one of the Avvar he met in the Frostbacks?"_

Aedan was this woman's son? He belonged to the Cousland family? Now she understood where all his training came from, why he was so educated. Morrigan remembered what Aedan told her about his time with the Avvar. _"Yes. I was one the tribesman that assisted him when he wished to return to the Lowlands."_

"_Well, you must be truly something special to Aedan. He often tells me that he'll only illustrate people that he finds truly inspiring."_

That caught Morrigan off guard. She hadn't realized that drawing was so special to him.

The young woman laughed quietly. _"Perhaps, if you are fortunate, Eleanor, you might be speaking with another daughter-in-law." _She said in a lilting Antivan accent.

That stopped Morrigan in her tracks. Marriage? How could anyone think of such a thing? There's no way she could ever think of such a think of, even if 'twas with someone like Aedan.

"_I think she's pretty!"_ Oren blurted before bashfully hiding his face again. Morrigan noticed that the boy and Aedan shared the same eyes and hair color. There was no doubt they were family.

They arrived in the great hall of the castle where two men who also shared Aedan's features were talking together. "_Ah, there you are, love."_ Said the younger man as he strode to his wife and kissed her cheek and hugged the boy. He was a few years older than Aedan but Morrigan couldn't deny that he was also very handsome. "_And who is this lovely woman?"_

"_Your brother has a lady caller, Fergus." _Orianna answered with a bright smile.

"_What? And here I thought pigs would fly before Aedan decided to take a woman seriously."_ Fergus laughed.

The teyrn approached Morrigan, _"Please, you must join us for dinner. We're going to be celebrating tonight before we leave for Denerim. I'm sure Aedan would love to see you before then."_

"_Please, you must come with me."_ Oriana insisted. _"Let us get you into some proper cloths before we dine. I'll find you something that is sure to keep Aedan's eyes on you."_

This was a bit overwhelming for Morrigan. These spirits did a magnificent job at posing as humans, much better than the spirit that accosted her, they almost had Morrigan convinced. The Sloth Demon truly put in a lot of effort to fool him. It was almost heartbreaking.

Oriana changed Morrigan in to dark red velvet Antivan dress, with a low cut neckline and gold embroidery and escorted her to the dining hall. In the hall everyone ate and talked and laughed together and seemed genuinely happy. Was this what it was like to have a family? Morrigan almost felt guilty about having to reveal the truth to Aedan.

Finally Aedan entered the dining hall dressed in the Fereldan noble garb. His tunic complimented the colors of his house, sky-blue with white sleeves. His face was still tattooed, but the feature that caught her attention the most was the smile on his face. For all intents and purposes he was genuinely happy.

Aedan's father approached him, _"Pup, so glad you could finally join us! I believe you and this charming woman know each other. Perhaps you two should dance together."_

Aedan offered his arm, Morrigan accepted it. Perhaps, for just a moment, they didn't need to save the world. The two danced slowly to minstrels' soft music. Morrigan even allowed herself to smile as they made their way over the dance floor.

"_How do you find my family's hospitality?"_ He asked her softly.

Morrigan looked at him sadly, _"'Tis…most welcoming. I truly find myself envious of you."_

"_Do…do we know each other, my lady."_

Morrigan smiled sadly at him and held his hand. _"Indeed we do. Do you not remember?"_

Morrigan could see the conflict in Aedan's eyes. He remembered only bits, but he didn't want to. "_I…I recall you from a…a dream that I had. No. No it was just a dream."_

Morrigan handed him the drawing he gave her and saw the realization come to his face _"'Twas not a dream, Aedan. Do you not remember what has happened?"_

"_The Blight…the Circle…__**Howe**__."_ Suddenly it all came back to him, the dream that was not a dream. He had to leave, if he stayed Loghain and Howe would win. He could not let his real family's death's go unanswered.

"_You know we cannot stay here." _The Chasind woman finally told him.

"_You are…right, Morrigan."_

The shadow of Teyrn Bryce stood from his chair in shock. "_Pup, what are you saying? You're going to leave?"_

"_Oh, Aedan please! Please don't go." _His "mother" pleaded.

"_The only thing that awaits you out there is more pain and heartbreak, brother." _The fake Fergus reasoned._ "Here you can forget all that."_

"_**NO!** I can't forget my pain!"_ Aedan cried. _"I _**need**_ my pain. You are not my family, you are just an illusion created to make me forget! An insult to my family's memory! I refuse to live a lie!" _Aedan shed the illusion of the tunic and was once more in armor, axe in hand. _"All of you! __**BEGONE!**__"_ He commanded. The castle and all of its inhabitants melted away, the illusion was no more. They were once again in the fade.

Aedan gazed off into the distance, mournfully wishing that this hadn't happened to him. _"Morrigan how did you find me?"_

Before she could answer she felt herself slipping out of the dream, the two of them were fading from each other._ "What? No, not this again. I refuse!"_ and she was gone.

Aedan was alone once more. He looked at his alien surroundings. So this was the fade. Traveling it and finding the others would be no small task. Aedan found Niall who told him about the islands surrounding the middle ring, how to find his companions and about how all this occurred with Uldred.

* * *

One by one Aedan find his other companions and reminded them of their purpose. Aedan had no idea Alistair had a sister, but convinced him that he would never truly see her if he stayed in this fantasy. He reminded Leliana of her vision and told her that she could not abandon her beliefs now. Sten was harder to convince even if he realized that he was merely living a fantasy, but Aedan reminded him that no matter how bitter it might be, warriors must never forget their duty.

Aedan found Zevran in the midst of being tortured. At first Aedan thought he living out one of his sexual fantasies but then realized that it was him reliving his training as a Crow. Aedan reminded him that he already was one, what's more that he already exceeded the ability of what these "trainers" were trying to instill, and he did not need them. Zevran broke free of his bonds and dispatched the Fade-Crows quickly and like the others he quickly vanished from Aedan's sight as soon as the illusion was over.

Finally Aedan found Wynne. She was standing amidst the bodies of dead apprentices and lamenting that she did not die with them. Her prison was one of melancholy and despair. Aedan understood that feeling, being so overcome with grief and loss that you want to die, sometimes Aedan wished he could just die and let it all end. But they must continue in order for others to live, so they would not suffer like they did. Aedan convinced her of the truth and reminded her that the Circle can be saved.

After he saved Wynne they were once again separated. Where did they keep going? There was nothing for it now, he has to press on. Finally the path to the inner circle of the demon's dream was open. Using the spirit font he teleported to his domain. And there the demon was, in all his malign deviance.

"_What is this?"_ It inquired. _"A rebellious minion? An escaped slave? Hahaha! My, but you have some gall. But play time is over."_ Suddenly all of Aedan's companions arrived and they were **pissed. **

"_If you go back quietly, I promise I'll do better this time."_ The demon reasoned. _"I made you happy, I gave you what you wanted. Especially you, Aedan. I put most of my effort into giving you back everything you lost and it worked didn't it? You can still see your family again if you…."_

"_**SILENCE!**__ You've peered into a place in my heart where none are permitted! __**YOU. WILL. DIE! **_

"_You wish to battle me? Oh, that is—garghk!"_ Before it could gloat any further Aedan went berserk and reaved simultaneously and lodged his axe in its head! The others soon joined him in what tuned into a demon beatdown-fest. The sloth wasn't given room to move, room to breathe, it realized too late that it angered the wrong mortals.

Niall appeared one last time and told them what they needed to do and how to use the Litany of Adralla. Aedan gave words of encouragement before they left the fade, after all, it takes a special kind of man willing to die to do the right thing in the darkest of hours.

Aedan's eyes shot open and he breathed a sharp breath to fill his lungs. How long has it been? It can't have been too long, the blood on the floor was still wet. Aedan took the litany from Niall's body and respectfully closed the brave mage's eyes.

* * *

They made it to the door of the Harrowing Chamber and killed anything that got in their way. How the hell did they get drakes and dragonlings in the middle of the tower? Just before they entered the chamber they came across a Templar who was imprisoned in some magical barrier. At first he was convinced they were just illusions made by the bloodmages.

"_I will stay strong!"_ he cried.

"_Are you done yet? Because I really have other things I need to be doing."_

"_Silence! You will not have me! Be gone!"_

After an awkward silence the Templar realized they weren't going anywhere. _"Still here? But that's always worked before."_

Aedan did his best to stifle back his laughter. This Templar was making a total ass of himself. "_Were you bottle-fed lyrium when you were a baby, or did your mom just drop you on your head?"_

"_Don't blame me for being cautious. You haven't…seen the things they've done! How did you even get here?"_

"_I slaughtered everything that got in my way. And now I think it's Uldred's turn."_

"_Good! Kill them. Kill them all for what they've done! They turned some into…monsters. The sounds coming from the Harrowing Chamber…oh, sweet Maker!"_

"_So first enchanter Irving is there?"_

"_What does that matter!? They've been surrounded by bloodmagic, there's no way to tell how badly they've been infected."_

"_What're you saying?" _Aedan asked.

"_You have to end it now before it's too late. To ensure this horror has ended…to guarantee that no abominations or bloodmage live, you must kill everyone in there!"_

"_What he says makes sense."_ Sten agreed. _"Do not discard it out of hand. These mages are out of control."_

"_Now, wait just a moment."_ Zevran interrupted. _"I have killed many people in my life by various means; steel, poison, farm equipment and one time with a well-trained herd of nugs. But this is no calculated assault, no measured act, it's simply slaughter. Are truly going to kill all these mages simply on the grounds of what might happen?"_

"_Mages cannot be trusted to control themselves, elf."_ Sten stood by his qunari logic. "_They are simply too dangerous to be left uncheck."_

"_Any power can be abused, and these mages have more power than most, I don't deny that." _Zevran agreed._ "But you treat people like dangerous animals, then that's exactly how they'll behave. Are you truly willing to commit genocide on a whole people for the actions of a few?"_

"_Zevran has a point Sten. You lost control and you should have been put down, but I saw fit to spare you so that I could make use of you." _Aedan argued vehemently.

"_I am not as susceptible to weakness as these mage are." _Sten denied coldly.

"_Tell that to the family you murdered." _Aedan hissed through his teeth._ "If a coldblooded killer like you gets to have a second chance, then why shouldn't they? And I have more uses for mages against the Blight than Templars whose experience comes from hunting scared children."_

"_Very well. Do what you wish." _Sten relented dismally.

"_You cannot tell malefacrum by sight. Just one of them can influence the mind of a king, of a grand cleric! You cannot take any chances!" _The Templar argued_._

"_No. I swore an oath to help and protect my people, even the mages. I will not murder the innocent simply to weed out the guilty._

"_Thank you."_ Said Wynne. _"I knew you'd make the rational decision."_

"_Rational!? How is this rational!?"_ The Templar raved. _"Do you not understand the danger of these mages!?"_

"_I know full well the dangers of magic, Cullen." _Wynne said calmly as she tried to reason with the Templar._ "But killing innocents because they might be maleficarum is not justice. I know you are angry…"_

"_You know nothing! I am thinking about the future of the Circle! Of Ferelden!"_

That got Aedan's goat. How dare this sniveling Templar make such a claim? _"What the fuck do you know about serving Ferelden, Templar?! Have you ever fought for Her? Have you ever killed for Her? No! You just sit here and let some clerical cunt from another country tell you how people must be treated. I serve Ferelden. I have shed blood for her and for no one else! And I will not let your fear compromise mine or my country's honor!"_

"_I am just willing to see the painful truth, which you are content to ignore! But what can I do?" _The Templar argued.

"_Not a damned thing, Templar. So you're not going to interfere with me, lucky you."_

Cullen shot a spiteful look at Aedan. _"My cage is of Uldred's doing, or one of his mages. Once they're dead I will be free and I will carry out my duty."_

"_If you get in my way, you sniveling cunt, I'll rip your head off."_

"_No one ever listens. Not until it's far too late. Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your mercy has not doomed us all."_

Aedan laughed at the imprisoned Templar. _"Save your pale god's blessing! He doesn't live here."_

* * *

The Grey Warden and his mage companion went into the Harrowing Chamber. Cullen fell to his knees and prayed to The Maker and Holy Andraste to help the Warden would stop these mages and give him the wisdom to do what was necessary. Not long after the Warden went in Cullen heard the most horrifying screams yet! And the sounds of demons echoed throughout the tower. Cullen closed his eyes and tried to drown out the terrible noise by reciting the Chant of Light. The screams were almost too much to bear!

And then there was dead silence. Cullen opened his eyes and raised his head to find the barrier gone. He couldn't believe it. The Warden actually managed to slay Uldred! But what about the rest of those mages? Suddenly the doors to the chamber opened and the Grey Warden emerged. Maker's breath! He was covered from head to toe in blood black as tar! Behind him were the rest of his companions and the senior mage was helping the First Enchanter walk along with the other mages who were in the chamber.

"_How…how is this possible?" _Cullen sputtered._ "Why haven't you killed them?"_

Aedan looked at Cullen with annoyance and contempt painted on his face. _"What the…? Are you still here? Look, I don't have time to babysit you! If you want to stay here that's your problem but I got what I came for. I'm out of here."_

They all made their way down the tower, Cullen trailed behind them at a safe distance, keeping a watchful eye on those mages.

When Gregoir heard the doors pounding he thought more abominations were about to come though, until her heard, _"Hey! Greogoir! I'm done doing your job for you! Open the fucking door!"_ Greogir couldn't believe it. It was the Warden!

"_Men, stand ready." _The Knight-Commander ordered. He wasn't going to be caught unprepared this time._ "Open the doors!" _The doors swung open and Gregoir couldn't believe his eyes. The Warden emerged from the doors and he had Irving with him! Gregoir had all but given up hope! "_Irving? Maker's breath! I didn't think I'd ever see you alive again."_

"_It is over, Gregoir." _The First Enchanter groaned. _"Uldred…is dead." _

"_Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations." _Cullen interrupted._ "We don't know how many of the have turned."_

"_What!? Don't be ridiculous!" _Irving denied.

"_Of course he'll say that! He might be a bloodmage! Don't you know what they did? I will not let this happen again!"_

"_I am the knight-commander here." _Gregoir reminded his subordinate. _"Not you."_

"_Well? What's the knight-commander's decision?"_ Aedan finally asked.

"_We have won back the tower. I will accept the First Enchanter's assurance that the Circle has been made safe."_

"_But-but they may have demons within them! Lying dormant…lying in wait!" _Cullen protested."

This whiny little Templar was really becoming annoying to Aedan. _"Hey! Shut your ass-kisser, wussy. The adults are talking."_

"_Enough!"_ Gregoir shouted. _"I have already made my decision. Thank you, Warden for what you've done here. You have proven yourself a friend of the Circle and the Templars."_

"_So I have your word? You'll honor this treaty?"_

"_I promised you aid, but with the Circle restored, it is up to the First Enchanter to honor this treaty. What say you, Irving?"_

"_None of us would be alive right now if it weren't for your actions, Warden." _The old mage praised. _"The least we can do is aid you against the Blight. Let me be formal; As First Enchanter I swear you will have all the aid the Circle Tower of Kinloch Hold can muster."_

"_Thank you, First Enchanter."_

Wynne stepped forward, "_Irving, I have a request: I seek leave to follow the Grey Warden."_

"_Wynne…we need you here. The Circle needs you."_

"_I appreciate the sentiment, Irving, but the Circle will do fine without me, it already has you. This man is brave and good, and capable of great things. If he will accepts my assistance, I will help him accomplish his goals."_

Aedan nodded his head to her. _"I would be most honored to have you join us, Wynne."_

Irving laughed quietly, _"You were never one to remain in the tower not when there was adventure to be had somewhere else."_

"_Why stay when I can be of service elsewhere?"_

"_Then I give you leave to join the Grey Wardens, Wynne. Know that you will always have a place here. May the Maker guide your path."_

Aedan and Wynne walked out of the tower where the others were waiting for them and Aedan properly welcomed her to their merry little band. "_None of us got a proper introduction, Wynne. As you may remember, I am Aedan. This Alistair, my fellow Grey Warden. This is Leliana our bard and songbird. Zevran, formerly of the Anitvan Crows. Morrigan, another mage. And Sten of the Beresaad."_

"_I am pleased to meet you all." _Wynne greeted politely.

"_Oh, not as pleased as I am, my dear woman."_ Zevran chimed as he affectionately kissed her hand to greet her, and made the older woman feel very uncomfortable. _"You are a teacher, yes? I never received a formal education. Perhaps you can give me private lessons."_

Wynne gave him a disapproving look, _"I don't think you'd make a good student."_

_"I admit I'd be an unruly student, so_ _please don't be afraid to spank me with a ruler. In fact, I insist upon it."_

Wynne scoffed in disgust and withdrew her hand. How is it the Warden could travel with someone as deviant as this elf? But then again he did speak for the mages' mercy, so you couldn't be that bad.

Aedan clapped his hands together and eagerly made his to the boat. "_Alright, everyone, let's see about getting a boat and we can paddle down to Redcliffe."_

"_Oh, um, I'm afraid that won't be possible."_ Wynne stated.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Well, you see the Templars burned all of the Circles boats to ensure no abominations would escape, the only one left is the one you came in one, and that is the mage's only means of getting ashore."_

Aedan sighed in exhaustion. _"So you're saying we have to walk all the way down south to Redcliffe?"_

"_I'm afraid so."_

_"If there's a god out there, he must really hate my guts!" _Aedan groaned in mixed despair and anger.


	13. On The Road Again

**On The Road Again.**

**~XoXoXo~**

And so Aedan and his company headed south. It was a tedious journey as they all knew they were backtracking and the fact that they were all still tired from their little episode in the Circle made the trip all the more tiresome. Leliana tried to liven their step with a song but it didn't have the effect that she hoped for. Alistair and Zevran attempted in vain to strike a conversation with but were met with spoken silence. Wynne, despite her age, kept pace with them with seemingly little effort. In fact, to look at her you'd think she was just taking a happy little stroll without a care in the world. Aedan walked in utter silence, the painful memory of seeing his home, of holding his family again only to discover it was nothing more than a cruel illusion. It felt like someone had ripped open an old wound with a hot knife and poured salt into it. He felt so dead inside.

Morrigan saw the vacant look in Aedan's eyes and knew that his mind was elsewhere and knew where it was. She had seen his dream; that beautiful memory turned into a cruel lie to make him compliant to the demon's will. He could have stayed if he wished. The demon put so much effort into Aedan's dream even _she_ almost believed it. He could have been with his family for the remainder of his life in complete happiness, but forsook that in the name of duty. He knew the truth, and he knew he couldn't just turn his back on it. But still, she also knew it takes a special kind of man with character to turn his back on something like that just to go back into a world that caused him so much anguish. Morrigan had always been taught that to love is to be weak and that anyone who believed otherwise was lesser, but to see the love that Aedan had for his family…she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him and she, ever so slightly, envied him.

_"So tell me,"_ Alistair asked Aedan. _"How did you escape your dream? I'm a little curious."_

_"I didn't."_ Aedan answered.

_"Well…how did you get out then? I mean we'd all still be stuck in the fade if it weren't for you."_

_"Morrigan saved me. We'd all still be in the fade if it weren't for her."_

_"Oh. I did not realize that."_

_"If you want to thank someone, thank her."_

* * *

At camp that night Aedan stood by himself away from the group and thought to himself. His mind was still lingering on his family, on how real the illusion was. Perhaps he could have stayed? Perhaps he could have….No! That wasn't his real family. He knew they were dead. If he had chosen to stay they still be dead and would never have been avenged. He couldn't let the Sloth Demon's lies plague him like this! He had to keep moving. Aedan reminded himself of his resolve and tried to hold on to it. But still, it he couldn't shake the one question that had been haunting him this whole time from his mind. _What do I have that's worth fighting for?_

Aedan walked over to Wynne and was surprised how quickly and easily she rigged her tent, obviously this wasn't her first time outdoors. Aedan was impressed with how well she kept up with them on their walk, in fact Aedan thought they'd have to stop twenty times for her before they made camp, but the only time they had to stop was when Alistair was attacked by a giant spider when he went to use the bushes. She did seem tired, however, but that shouldn't be a surprise.

_"Oh, it has been a long day."_ She said. _"Rest. Rest would be so welcome right now."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Oh, yes, I am. And thank you for asking. As you may have noticed I'm no spring chicken."_

Aedan chuckled at her humility. _"You certainly got quite a spring in your step for someone your age."_

_"Thank you, that's kind of you to say. There have been occasions in which I've been out of the tower, I had to learn very quickly how live out of doors."_

_"It seemed like you knew Duncan. Have you ever been with the Grey Wardens before?"_

_"Not exactly. I wasn't there for it but twenty years ago King Maric and the Warden Commander at the time, Genevieve, came to the Circle Tower on official business. Duncan and I were much younger then, and we became acquaintances when he returned from his business with the king."_

Now that was a piece of news to Aedan._ "Duncan knew King Maric?"_

_"I don't really know. What I do know is that after whatever business the king and the Wardens had King Maric rescinded the Wardens exile from the kingdom and Duncan became the new second-in-command of the Order and a few years later became its new Commander. And from time to time he'd come to the tower seeking recruits as well as advice."_

_"Well, it sounds like he was a well accomplished man."_

_"Indeed he was." _Wynne agreed as chuckled nostalgically._ "I am curious, how did you become a Grey Warden."_

Aedan didn't like thinking about that day_. "…He saved me…after Arl Howe destroyed my home and killed my family."_

Wynne couldn't believe her ears. _"Arl Rendon Howe? The Arl of Amaranthine? Why would he do such a thing?"_

_"He wanted Highever. My family's teyrnir."_

Wynne's eyes went wide with shock. _"Y-you…are the last of the Couslands? My lord!" _Wynne bowed her head in respect.

_"Don't!"_ Aedan spoke his face bitter. _"I am not a lord anymore. I am…nothing."_

_"No. Not nothing. You are one of the two remaining Grey Wardens left in Ferelden and it may not seem much, but sometimes it gives me comfort that things happen for a reason. You were chosen for a reason. You survived the Joining when others did not it was all for a reason."_

This was no comfort to Aedan. _"Fate? Is that what I should believe? That the Maker let my family be butchered in our own home just so I alone could live and become a Warden? If that's the Maker's will then he is one sick bastard! I only survived the Joining because I refused to die until I rip out Howe's beating heart and eat it!"_

Wynne was slightly disturbed by his desire. _"You are a Warden now, Aedan. You cannot let your need for vengeance cloud your mind."_ Wynne reasoned.

_"What could you know about my need for vengeance? The youngest of my house was only seven years old! Howe's men cut his throat open after they killed his mother right in front of him, and I found him in a pool of his own blood! For six hundred years my family has stewarded Highever; we didn't even let the Orlesians take it from us! And you're saying I should just forget all that? Forget what Howe did to me?"_

Wynne's heart grew heavy from Aedan's description. _"What happened to your family was a terrible crime, I don't deny it. But I believe that any son of House Cousland is better than that. You have a duty as a Warden to be better than most. Would you truly ignore your duty to pursue vengeance?"_

_"Have you ever had a family? Ever got to see a child of your blood be born and watch him grow?"_

That question almost broke Wynne's heart. She never got to see her child grow up. _"N-no. I never…had that blessing."_

_"It **is** a blessing. One that I was trusted to protect. And what would you do if someone just stole that from you? Just to take what was yours?"_

Wynne had no answer.

_"But you're right. My family would not let me forsake my duty and I will continue to do my duty as a Warden until my homeland is safe. But I will never know peace until my family is avenged and I hear Howe scream on his way to hell."_

She could see now the pain he was in. And he was right about her not knowing how this pain felt.

The anger suddenly melted from Aedan's face as he regained his composure. _"I'm sorry, Wynne. I didn't mean to get upset. I know you're trying to just give me advice."_

_"It's alright, Aedan. I'm sorry for making assumptions. I can understand you're angry, you haven't even had time to properly mourn your family and the world is asking so much of you. But you must remain strong of heart. I am certain that no son of House Cousland could be any less."_

She was really reminded Aedan of his mother, always trying to give him advice. _"Thank you…for trying to council me Wynne."_

_"It is no trouble. Even the best of us stumble a little. It is human nature."_

As Aedan walked away Wynne couldn't help but feel her heartbreaking for him. It took her years to come to terms with the Chantry taking her son away from her and during that time she wished she could just die instead of dealing with the pain. And here was Aedan, a young man from a proud and beloved house, could have been a general or a diplomat or anything he wanted, but instead his family was murdered and now he was being tasked with saving the world and not even have time to weep for his family. She could understand now why he seemed so angry with everything. She could only hope that his anger would not lead him to his downfall.

* * *

Aedan walked over to Zevran and decided to satisfy his curiosity about the Antivan elf and the Crows. Zevran surprised him by telling him a little of the Crows' history and their origins. About how they were originally an order of Chantry monks in the Treviso Hills of Antiva who opposed the rule of a despotic duke with their herbs and poison, and over the years their methods became more sophisticated they realized they liked being powerful and not answering to anyone but themselves. Eventually split from the Chantry entirely and became the driving political force behind Antiva; they even give the Qunari reason to back off. _"Does your ink have any meaning, Zevran? Or are they purely decoration?"_

_"Some are." _The former Crow answered._ "Others are designs sacred to the Crows which I'm not allowed to reveal to anyone. I must say you have an impressive collection of tattoos as well. Do they hold any meaning for you?"_

_"I wouldn't have them if they didn't."_

_"Good point. Would you be interested adding another? I could place a rather fetching mark on you if you wished."_

_"You're not going to put some picture of a naked lady on me are you? Cause I know where to find women when I want them."_

_"Oh, please, you wound me. That sort of thing is fit only for pirates and drunk sailors. We assassins take pride in everything we do."_

_"Alright, Zevran. I am always interested in getting more ink."_

_"Ha-ha! Very good just sit here while I get my ink and needles."_

Aedan sat next to Zevran's tent while the elf stabbed ink into Aedan's hand with a sharp needle. Zevran was impressed with how stone-faced Aedan was as he repeatedly pushed the ink under his skin; he had seen grown men cry just getting their mother's names tattooed on their arm. Feeling a little awkward doing this in silence Zevran tried to strike a conversation, instead of just listening to the stabbing noises Aedan's skin was making.

_"So, I am curious, Warden. Where did you learn how to speak my language? Your accent is apparent, but your command of it is rather impressive."_

_"My sister-in-law taught me. She was a merchant's daughter and she used to give me lessons about economics and commerce as well as language."_

_"Hmmm, saddling an Antivan woman is a feat all its own, but a merchant's daughter with intelligence to boot? Your brother must have been a very lucky man."_

_"Yes, he was."_

_"What was her name?"_

_"Oriana."_

_"Ah, a lovely name indeed. It means 'sunrise' in Antivan. And where is she now, may I ask?"_

_"She died…along with her son."_

Zevran abruptly stopped his needle work. _"Oh, merde, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"_

_"It's…fine. It's not like you knew."_

_"What…er, what was she like? Oriana and her little one?"_

_"Oriana was very proper. A lady through and through, but she had a generous nature and loved being a mother. Oren was his father's son. Full of life and energy, he loved to run and make his mother worry. The day Oren was born was the happiest day in my family's house. I'd never known such joy."_

Zevran couldn't help but feel great sorrow for the Warden. Suddenly he felt terrible about taking up that contract to kill him. The Warden was simply trying to do what was best for his country and the entire world was up against him. It certainly made Zevran's problems seem small.

_"There it is finished."_ Zevran informed.

Aedan looked at the back of his hand and took in the design Zevran etched on him. It was a red, bursting sunrise, with the rays almost touching his wrist, behind a small, green pine. Aedan understood the symbolism. Oriana's name meant "sunrise" and her son's name meant "little pine tree". A thoughtful gesture.

_"A little memento for lovely Oriana and her little Oren."_ Zevran explained

_"Thanks, Zev."_

Zevran stood by himself once more and was washed over by a sense of insignificance. His whole life he'd been nothing more than a blade in the dark guided by the defining word of a contract written by someone he'd never met, to kill for reasons he rarely knew why. But that was all he was, just a highly trained thug, no better than a slave or a dog obeying its master. Aedan on the other hand, had an identity, he had a life until it was taken away by people like Zevran. This revelation really made Zevran want to reevaluate his life and perhaps do more with it. Perhaps by helping the Wardens he could finally have some real purpose to his life.

* * *

As Aedan walked away from Zevran, his freshly tattooed hand stinging slightly, he was approached by Leliana, guilt was laced in her eyes.

_"Is something wrong Leliana?" _Aedan asked sincerely.

Leliana shifted her feet around with a look that look of guilt on her face. _"I have something to confess. I lied to you about why I left Orlais."_

_"Did you lie to me or did you leave something out?"_

_"A little of both I suppose. Please, let me explain. I told you before I was a bard, yes? I did not tell you what I did as a bard. I came to the Chantry in Ferelden because I was being hunted back in Orlais."_

_"Are you a criminal then?"_

_"No, I was framed! Betrayed by someone I thought I knew and could trust." Leliana's tone was a hurtfult one. "Marjolaine…she was my mentor and…my friend. She was my bard-master, the one who trained me in the bardic arts, and I served her loyally because I loved her and I enjoyed what I did."_

_"I take it Marjolaine was an assassin as well."_

_"She claimed to have retired. She married a wealthy nobleman and inherited his wealth when he died."_

_"A common practice in Orlais, I'm sure. Man marries woman, man dies and suddenly the recently made lovely wife turned recently made grieving widow is made the wealthy bell of the ball."_

_"You're right. She probably did kill her own husband or paid someone else to do it, but I didn't care. My devotion to her blinded me to her…less than noble attributes."_

Leliana explained to Aedan about the documents she found on her target. About how Marjolaine was selling state secrets about Orlais to their enemies. And how Marjolaine framed Leliana for high treason. As far as Aedan was concerned Leliana shouldn't have been surprised. After all, bards were treacherous by nature.

Aedan couldn't believe how naïve Leliana was._ "Are you truly that surprised about what happened Leliana? That bitch was willing to sell out her own country!"_

_"My life as a bard taught me that I should keep my loyalties fluid." _Leliana defended. _"But I wasn't concerned that she was a traitor, but that her life was in danger."_

_"Really, Leliana? Your loyalties are so fluid you're not concerned about what should happen to those who betray your land? Hey! Zevran!" _Aedan called out._ "Would you let someone get away with betraying Antiva?!"_

_"I'd rather die!" Zevran yelled back._

_"What she was doing was terrible, I know it. That's why I confronted her on what she was doing."_ Leliana continued.

_"And you didn't seek vengeance?"_

_"I was tempted to confront her. I was furious, betrayed! But what could I do against her? If she knew I was moving against she'd just have me caught again."_

_"And so you came to Ferelden, to Lothering."_

_"Yes. Ferelden protected my person and the Maker saved my soul. And that is the reason I am here, the real reason. No more lies, no more secrets between us. At least in this."_

_"You know you're past will catch up with you eventually, Leliana."_

_"I do not think so, Aedan. I covered my tracks well, and I don't think Marjolaine would risk leaving the safety of Orlais to come after me."_

_"Thank you for trusting me with this, Leliana."_

_"It feels good to finally have this off my chest. Thank you for listening and understanding. Have you ever been betrayed like that?"_

Aedan's fist flexed with anger at the memory of his betrayal. _"Yes. Before Ostagar, my family was betrayed by our closest ally which resulted in the death of my whole house."_

_"Sweet Maker! I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…what did you do?"_

_"It's not what I did do, it's what I'm going to do."_ Aedan explained vehemently. _"Every night I go to sleep dreaming of my family's killer dying painfully by my bare hands and my teeth! And every day await until my dreams come true." _Aedan could see that he was disturbing her. _"Traitors deserve only the worst possible death, Leliana, and they deserve to be killed by the ones they betrayed. That is the only punishment that can teach others to be fearful of such action. Not the fear of the Maker, but fear who they wronged."_

_"All vengeance must be left to the Maker, Aedan. You only burden yourself with these thoughts of revenge."_

_"Fuck the Maker! If he was truly so righteous and loving why didn't he save my seven year old nephew?"_ Aedan demanded angrily, _"Why did he let the darkspawn at Ostagar win? No, Leliana! Your god is too weak to do anything meaninful! The only way to get justice for my family is to take it for myself! And if the Maker couldn't even stop the Tevinter Magisters from breaking into his house, what hope does He have of stopping me?_

Aedan left Leliana visibly disturbed by his reasoning. She had no idea he had suffered this much. Like Zevran she had no real family and couldn't fathom what such a loss feels like. But she did know what it felt like to be betrayed by someone she loved. But the kind of vengeance Aedan wanted she couldn't visit upon anyone, not even Marjolaine. That required a person to be something more or something far less, but it was something she couldn't imagine being.

* * *

Aedan approached Sten, who was once again standing by himself, stonewalled and expressionless like a goddamned statue. Aedan decided to once more, however futile, try to strike a conversation with the Qunari soldier. Aedan decided to start small and ask a question that he was curious about ever since they passed that one village on their way to the tower.

_"Yes?"_ Sten asked aloofly.

_"I wanted to ask a question."_

_"I am hardly surprised."_

Aedan tried to ignore the qunari's aggravatingly avoidant attitude. _"When we passed that one village, you said something about the children we saw. Something about them being too small?"_

_"Yes. They obviously had not completed their training. They should still be with the priests learning, what they did served no purpose."_

Aedan was slightly confused._ "What are you talking about? The priests don't raise children."_

Now it was Sten's turn to be confused. "_Then who raises them?"_

_"Their parents?"_

_"Parents? I don't understand this word."_

_"The people who give birth to them?"_

_"Your temekri raise your young? That would explain much."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Aedan asked offended. _"Who the hell raised you?"_

_"The temessrans of course."_ Sten answered. _"They serve as the Ariqun's voice to the rest of the Qunari and teach us our role in life."_

Aedan had forgotten that Qunari do not have families. Everyone born under the Qun was property of the state. _"Why would your priests raise your children instead of their parents?"_

_"It obviously didn't work for you."_

Aedan's anger suddenly spiked. Sten was treading on thin ice. _"Excuse me? Maybe you want to...elaborate on that statement?"_

_"You are a Grey Warden, yet you know little of your own order. It was cruel of your people to leave you in such a state."_

_"The same could be said of your people, Sten."_ Aedan retorted sternly. _"You say that I'm blind, but I know how to walk these lands. It was cruel of your people to send you to this land and know nothing of us and our ways, like a stranger walking blind into another man's house. I was born to Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, and they taught me how to be a Fereldan and that is the knowledge that will help me save my country. You qunari say that all must seek wisdom, but you do nothing to escape ingnorance."_Aedan turned his back and left the qunari to himself again.

Once more Sten stood by himself and tried to make sense of what was going on around him and what the Warden had just said to him. He didn't think highly of this land. The air was unbearably cold and reeked of wet dog. The baas here were stubborn and unyielding. And their attitude towards magic was completely uncivilized. If they had kept the mages in pens and sewed their mouths shut, like the Qun demands, their actions in Circle tower would have been unnecessary. However….he couldn't deny what the Warden did at the tower was impressive, no one else could have defeated such creatures all in a single night. And while he would never admit it, the cold of this land inured its people to it and made them ready for hardship. It took every ounce of his willpower to not shiver at the constant cold in the air, but the Wardens and even that scantily clothed witch didn't seem to be bothered by the weather. Perhaps the Warden had a point. Perhaps if he knew more about this country instead of only what he thought of it he would never have disgraced himself.

* * *

Morrigan sat by herself once more, next to her little fire arranging her herbs and potions. Once more Aedan took the time to make his way to her far from everyone else. _"Yes, Aedan?"_ She asked.

_"Morrigan…thank you. For saving my life."_ Aedan said sincerely.

Morrigan didn't know how to react; no one had ever thanked her for anything before. And the way he looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes…it stole her breath away. _"Y-your thanks is…unnecessary. You'd have…done the same, no?"_

_"No, Morrigan, my thanks is necessary."_ Aedan insisted._ "If it hadn't been for you I' have been trapped in that dream and would probably be dead right now. You saved me, I will never forget it."_

Morrigan felt her cheeks turn bright red. Damn it all! This wasn't supposed to happen! No man had ever woken such feelings in her. But how could she deny his thanks? She saw what he had given up at her urging. Perhaps his gratitude was no small thing.

_"You are…welcome."_ She finally responded.

_"Perhaps I can yet show you my gratitude."_

Aedan produced a black leather tome from his pack, a tome adorned with the image of a lifeless tree. Morrigan could scarcely believe her eyes.

_"You…you found Flemeth's Grimoire? When I spoke of it to you, I did not truly hope…ah, but this is a most fortuitous event! You have my thanks! Truly." _She had no intention of squandering this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished her to know.

Aedan gave her a warm smile that made her feel warm inside.

_"You're welcome, Morrigan. I hope its contents bring you happiness."_ And he truly did.

Damn it all! Once more that warm smile of his melted her. Why did she feel this away around him? What was so special about him? She couldn't deny that he was…unique. It was more than just how incredibly handsome he was, she had been with handsome men before. Aedan was defiant, independent; he rejected the very idea of the Maker in his life, and yet he was loyal to a fault. By his own deed and admission he was a barbarian and yet he held to an unshakable sense of honor. He was very powerful and violent, perhaps that's what sparked her initial infatuation with him. But…he was also capable of great compassion. He had shown her nothing but patience and even…tenderness.

Aedan turned to leave her. No! She couldn't let him leave now. Not after what he'd awoken in her.

_"Aedan, please wait." _She approached him from behind and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. Morrigan placed her soft hand on his tattooed face, Aedan in turn placed his hand on top of her and affectionately pressed it to his face, as if her hand could heal all his wounds. Her golden eyes met his deep blue ones. _"I…I've still yet to thank you for your efforts."_ She whispered, barely audible.

In that instant that instant their lips met, gently at first, and then that small spark that was inside one another turned into a burning fire. Morrigan locked her arms around Aedan's neck and deepened their kiss, while Aedan's hands traveled down Morrigan's slender back, unlacing the measly strap that tied her top together. Her breasts free from their constriction, Morrigan locked her arms tighter around Aedan, crushing her breasts against his shirt.

Feeling his lover's passion rise, Aedan pulled her closer to him, his hands aggressively exploring her beautiful back, and feeling her perfect breasts on his clothed chest. Becoming more daring, Aedan coaxed her tongue out with his own, Morrigan happily obliged. Their tongues wrestled aggressively with one another, each one want surpass the other, while letting their owners familiarize themselves with each other's taste. Morrigan was amazed and further aroused when she felt Aedan's tongue coil around hers like a snake and constricted it like it was prey. Aedan's hand traveled further south to Morrigan's firm ass and gave it a slow, loving but powerful squeeze.

The feeling of Aedan's strong hand on her backside caused Morrigan to stand on her tiptoes and her eyes to open with wild shock. His aggressiveness was most welcome, but she wasn't one to be out done, especially on the grounds of sex. She hungrily bit and sucked on his lower lip, grunting in furious passion as her lover's grip on her body became more vice-like. His lips still held between her teeth, Morrigan forced her physically more powerful partner to go to the ground with her on top of him; all the while savoring the taste of his saliva in her mouth. Finally she was in a position where she was in control! She threw off her top and hood and felt her bare nipples harden in the cold Ferelden air. Using her hands, Morrigan ripped Aedan's shirt from his chest and clawed her fingernails down his well-formed pectorals, leaving claw marks behind as she went. Morrigan finally caressed her hands in reckless abandon on his rock-hard abdomen enjoying the feeling of them beneath her hands. Then she crushed her lips once more against Aedan's, locking her arms around him once more, and greedily feasted on his mouth.

Aedan had never felt so much passion from a woman before. Whenever he was with a woman, even with Iona, he had to hold back all his passion for fear of what damage he might do to his lover. But not only was Morrigan capable of meeting his passion, she was capable of surpassing it! Aedan had to step up his game to keep up with her. As Morrigan assaulted his oral cavity, Aedan secretly snaked his hands up to her chest and found her firm, supple breasts. His hands skillfully kneaded his lover's perfect breasts while his fingers aggressively pinched and twisted her erect nipples, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth. While she was distracted by the sudden jolt of pleasure coursing through her being, Aedan took this opportunity to roll her over on to her back and placed himself in the dominant position, his hands still firmly gripped to her bosom.

Never. Never had this happen to her before. Whenever Morrigan slept with another man she was the one who maintained dominance, she was the one who remained in control. Yet this man, unlike her other lovers, not only fought for control, he actually managed to take it! Aedan separated his mouth from hers, causing her to feel acute disappointment. That is, until he quickly started planting kisses along her lovely neck.

Morrigan could feel the pleasure he gave her shoot through every nerve in her body, how could he possibly do better than this? Her answer quickly came to her as she felt him passionately, yet gently bite her soft flesh. That was it, it was official; he was the best lover she ever had! Morrigan locked her legs around Aedan's waist while he continued his oral assault on her body, eliciting from her restrained screams of ecstasy, as he made his way to her soft breasts. Morrigan finally let loose her screams of erotic joy as she felt his teeth bite down on her nipples.

Ever since Aedan first laid eyes on Morrigan back in the Wilds he wanted so badly to taste and bite her creamy white skin and voluptuous breasts. And now he was finally getting his fill of her; and what's more he was becoming addicted to her. While he assaulted her feminine assets he could feel his "canine" was trying to break out of the "kennel", so to speak. He was about to lose all control he had. He had to take her! Aedan took his mouth away from her ample breast, much to her disappointment.

_"Morrigan."_ He growled into her ear as he gently nibbled on it.

Morrigan wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her, her breath so ragged she could scarcely speak. They both wanted this now, and she knew it. She needed it right now. Morrigan bit into his neck passionately. _"Finish what you started!"_

Aedan took his head away from her and forcibly removed what little clothing they had on. He gazed on Morrigan's nude form, her beautiful, raven hair had fallen from the knot she kept it in and now cascaded over her shoulder, barely covering her breasts. The light from the fire shining wonderfully on her alabaster skin, like flawless porcelain. And the gaze she gave him, there was no more doubt in his mind, she needed him as much as he needed her.

Morrigan's breath was stolen from her as she gazed on Aedan in all his glory. He was everything she imagined and more, especially in the one area that really mattered at the moment. Every muscle, **every single one**, was taught and strong and his tattoos seemed to dance with the flickering light. She looked at him and her gaze told him exactly wanted to her. Aedan descended upon her and Morrigan welcomed every bit of her Alamarri lover into her being. Those other men that she had been with may as well have never even existed. The passion of these two savage people went on through the rest of the night and they knew, there'd never be another like them. They knew that when tomorrow came, they'd face danger once more, they knew that they might find death, but at least tonight, they could savour this.

**Author's Note: Sorry if you thought i cut the sex scene short, but I don't really do lemons. I like 'em, but I don't focus on them. Please review.**


	14. Men of Redcliffe and The Parting Glass

**Men of Redcliffe and the Parting Glass**

Morrigan woke the next morning and was surprised to find herself still wrapped in Aedan's arms, her head resting on his chest, both of them laying in front of the now dead fire. Their bodies were covered in bruises and bite marks that they'd remember fondly for a long time. She had never been so completely spent in one night that she blacked out and slept so contently, no other man had satisfied her so utterly. Her hair was disheveled and flowing down her back and her arms were slung around Aedan's torso. She smiled to herself as she looked at how peaceful his was as he slept and listened to his gentle heartbeat. Morrigan was so…uncharacteristically content, just to stay like this in his arms.

That is until Alistair all but pissed on her contentment. She heard Alistair approaching her and realized that she and Aedan were only wearing a blanket. She covered Aedan's head with the blanket and pretended to be asleep. Hopefully Alistair would just go away.

"_Morrigan."_ Alistair called as he walked up to her camp. "_We've got to get moving soon. Are you awake? Have you seen Aedan anywhere?"_ Alistair pulled yanked the blanket off of Morrigan and revealed the two naked bodies underneath. If the was ever a time he wished the Maker would just smite him, now would have been good.

"_**Alistair! You moronic, blind, Templar-fool! GO AWAY!"**_ Morrigan screeched, waking Aedan up immediately.

"_Sweet, Holy Maker!"_ Alistair cried in equal parts shame and horror. _"Oh, couldn't you have gone to your tent?! Oh, all the alcohol and hypnotism in the world can't make me forget that what I just saw! Sweet Andraste. I wish I were blind!"_

"_If you don't leave this instant I'll grant your wish!"_ Morrigan threatened while trying to cover herself.

With Alistair finally gone Morrigan quickly tried to put her clothes back on and forget that the idiotic Templar just saw her naked. _"Ugh! Fool Templar!"_ she fumed as she dressed herself. Her anger quickly dissipated when she suddenly felt Aedan planting soft kisses on her bare back.

"_Not quite the pleasant wakeup call I was hoping for."_ He said softly in her ear.

"_Blame your fellow Grey Warden. 'Tis truly a wonder that he is the senior Warden between the two of you, truly."_ Morrigan huffed. _"You should probably go and make yourself ready for the day, Aedan."_

"_Are you so eager to be rid of me, Morrigan?"_ Aedan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"_Hmmm. Hardly, my dear Warden. But, alas, there is…a time and place for such…misadventures."_ Morrigan answered as he continued to kiss her.

"_I can't wait."_ Aedan promised.

"_I wouldn't be so eager were I you. My tastes can lean towards the…painfully perverse."_ The golden-eyed witch warned seductively.

Aedan bit down gently on Morrigan's slender neck causing her to gasp in pleasure, _"In case you haven't noticed, mo suile orga whurnin, pain and I are on familiar terms."_

"_What did you just call me?"_

_Perhaps I'll tell you someday, but for now I should take your advice and get ready for the day." _

Aedan kissed her cheek and quickly put his pants on and left her. She decided to wear one of her more…conservative leather jerkins to conceal the love marks Aedan riddled on her skin. She could her Zevran congratulating Aedan for his "conquest". As she fixed her hair she couldn't take her mind on what Aedan called her. "Mo suile orga whurnin?" It was definitely something from the old Alamarii tongue, but alas, it was not something she was taught. Perhaps later she could…convince Aedan what it meant. Morrigan finished packing her things and joined the others as they left the campsite. She wanted to walk next to Aedan, but he was speaking with Alistair and for obvious reasons she wanted to stay the hell away from him.

As Alistair walked next Aedan he could feel Morrigan glaring at him from behind, perhaps she thought if she kept glaring daggers at him she could stab him in the back. Alistair shuddered at the thought of Aedan being lured into the bloodsucking grasp of the Chasind bitch_. "Seriously, Aedan. Of all the women in Thedas why her? I mean, there are easier ways to kill yourself, like throwing yourself in front of an ogre for example?"_

"_You really don't like each other do you?"_ Aedan asked rhetorically.

"_Well, aside from the fact that she's a complete and utter BITCH…!"_ Alistair said loud enough for her to hear _"…no I don't like her at all."_

"_She's not as evil as you might think, Alistair. And besides if you were raised by someone as batshit crazy as Flemeth you don't think you might have an attitude problem?"_

"_Alright, fair point, but it's your funeral. Just next time…maybe wear some pajamas or stick your axe in the ground, you know just to let the rest of us know that you two are…getting to know each other."_

"_Oh, jeez, Alistair! You still can't be embarrassed about that, can you? Haven't you ever seen a naked woman before?"_

Alistair just stood there in awkward discomfort, his eyes shifting back and forth.

"_Wait, are you serious? You've never seen a naked woman before?"_ Aedan thought for a moment and realized that Alistair's silence was telling him one of two things. _"Alistair, please tell me you're not upset with Morrigan 'cause your jealous she got to sleep with me."_

"_What?! I'm not jealous! I'm horrified!"_ Alistair answered indignantly.

Oh, that's good! Aedan thought to himself. Alistair's answer could only mean one thing. _"We're fighting the apex of evil on a regular basis, hell you willingly went through the Joining and you mean to tell me you've never been with a woman?!"_

Alistair blushed in embarrassment_, "Well, it's not that I've never thought about it, but you know…"_

"_What? You've never had the opportunity?"_

"_Well living in the Chantry isn't…exactly a life of rambunctious boys. They taught me how to be a gentleman."_ Alistair explained as-a-matter-factly. _"Especially around women. That's not so bad, is it?"_

"_Excuse me, I didn't meant to eavesdrop but is what I'm hearing true?"_ Zevran interjected_. "Alistair, my dear friend, I'm surprised at you. The death rate of Grey Wardens is one of the highest of any profession, even higher than being an assassin. In the Crows we were always given a bountiful opportunity to seek out any vice, pleasure and sin we so desired, because for all we knew we'd probably be dead the next day."_

"_I don't even want to know what you'd consider to be a vice and sin, Zevran."_ Alistair groaned.

Aedan couldn't take any more of this. It was way too sad and painful. "_Alistair, we are the only Wardens left in this country, we're fighting the Blight and we both survived the Joining, so I say that entitles us both to a little vice to ourselves. So I suggest that you make a surefire effort to stay alive, because when we get to Denerim I'm taking you to a place called 'The Pearl' and when you leave I guarantee you will die a happy man."_

"_Ooh, yes!"_ Zevran agreed. _"I've heard of that place even back in Antiva. When you go please let me tag along. I promise I can cover my own expenses."_

"_I'm not sure if I should be excited or terrified."_ Alistair groaned. "_But alright, I solemnly promise not to die until we get to Denerim."_

"_Good man."_ Aedan declared and pat Alistair on the back.

As the company continued their long walk to Redcliffe, Aedan remembered everything he had learned about the Arling. His father taught him that the Fortress of Redcliffe was one of the most strategically important castles in all of Ferelden. A fact that became pivotal in both the conquest and liberation of Ferelden from Orlais. No invading force had ever been able to hold Ferelden without first controlling Redcliffe. This fact made the knights and soldiers of who served the Guerrin family some of the most formidable in the country. The Guerrin family themselves have always been capable administrators and leaders. Arl Eamon himself was one of the most powerful and well-respected men in the all of Ferelden.

Aedan's felt great relief when they finally approached the gates of Redcliffe village. Perhaps here they could get the support they desperately needed. Aedan's thought were interrupted when Alistair stood in front of Aedan's path with an uncharacteristically serious look in his eyes_. "Wait. Look, can we talk for just a second?" _The former Templar requested.

Aedan could see that there was something serious on his mind. "_Is something wrong, Alistair?"_

"_I need to tell you something I, ah, probably should have told you a long time ago."_

"_Alright. Go ahead." _Aedan sighed.

"_You remember that I told that Arl Eamon raised me, right?"_

"_Yes, you said your mother was a serving girl and the Arl took you in."_

"_Right. Well, the reason he did that was because…King Maric was my father. Which made Cailan my…half-brother, I suppose."_ Alistair confessed with a fear and shame reserved for embarrassing childhood memories.

Aedan stood there completely stunned and felt like he'd just been bitch-slapped by the backhand of utter stupidity. He grabbed Alistair under the chin and took a thorough observation of his face and couldn't believe that he never realized that Alistair actually looked exactly like King Cailan! _"How did I not see this!?"_ Aedan yelled in shock. _"You look just like Cailan!"_

"_I would have told you but…it never really meant anything to me." _Alistair explained. _"I was an inconvenience, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me a secret. Eamon never even told his wife. I've never talked to anyone about it. Everyone who knew either resented me for it because I represented King Maric's fallibility, or the coddled me….even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. It's why he wanted me at the Tower of Ishal back at Ostagar. I didn't want you to know as long as possible. I'm sorry."_

Aedan took a moment to register this potentially volatile yet useful information. Alistair was a son of Maric and Cailan died without heirs, this could tip the scales in their favor. _"Don't you know what this means, Alistair? By the laws and customs of our people, this makes you an heir to the throne!"_

"_Sweet Maker, I hope not! I don't think so…you don't think so, do you? I'm a bastard, nobody even knows about me."_

"_Does Loghain know about you?"_

"_Why wouldn't he? He was Maric's best friend and closest confidant, I'm sure even he had a hand in my being sent to the Chantry and keeping me a secret."_

"_And you thought it wise for it to remain a secret?"_

"_It's just that…I hate how it's shaped my whole life. My blood has never been important enough to me and I've always been told how I'd never sit the throne. And that's fine with me, if the throne should fall to anyone it should be Arl Eamon. He may not be of royal blood but he's popular with the people. So there you have it. My dirty, nasty secret. Now can we please just move on, and I'll just continue to believe that you still think I'm some…nobody that happened to be lucky enough not to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."_

"_Alistair…you cannot think that."_

"_Oh, Maker, I was afraid you'd say that."_

"_You are the rightful heir to our kingdom!"_

"_Aedan, I'm no king! I'm a Grey Warden and a bastard son!"_

"_So? King Calenhad was the youngest son of a Denerim merchant and a cleaner of the dog kennels. Look at what he accomplished! Even Maric wasn't born inside a castle."_

Alistair sighed in exasperation. _"Look, can we…discuss this at another time? Maybe after we see Eamon? I'd rather we discuss it with him present."_

"_Fine. I suppose arguing about it now is pointless."_

Aedan and Alistair walked through the gates of Redcliffe leading down to the village and were greeted by Tomas who desperately asked if they were the reinforcements that were coming. When they told him they had no idea what he was talking about the young man decided to bring them to Bann Teagan who was leading the defense of the village. Tomas brought them to the village Chantry, it was a very large and sturdy building, the largest in the whole village, but what caught Aedan's attention the most was how full it was. Filled to bursting with the elderly, women and small children. Were they refugees? All the able bodied men were outside the chantry in makeshift barricades with looks of fear and anticipation plastered on their faces. What was happening here? Bann Teagan stood at the back of the chantry giving instructions to some of his men.

"_Welcome to Redcliffe."_ Teagan greeted. _"Though I wish it were under better circumstances. I am Teagan Guerrin, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl."_

"_I remember you, Bann Teagan."_ Alistair reminded_. "Though last time we met I was much younger….and covered in mud."_

"Covered in mud?" Teagan's eyes lit up in joy and relief as his memory jump started. _"I don't believe….Alistair! Is that you? I can't believe it! You're Alive!"_

"_Still alive. No thanks to Loghain's treachery."_

"_Indeed. Loghain would have us all believe that the Grey Wardens died at Ostagar along with my nephew. I am glad to see it's not so."_

"_You don't believe Loghain's lies, then?" _Aedan asked.

"_What? That her pulled his men back to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly. Loghan call the Wardens traitors. Murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man."_ Teagan paused a moment and looked at Aedan_. "So…you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible we've met? You seem very familiar."_

"_I believe you knew my father, Bryce Cousland."_

"_Yes! That's it. I'm…sorry about what happened to him. I wish he were here know. He and Eamon could have put a stop to Loghain before this madness ever happened. No doubt you're here to see my brother? Unfortunately…Eamon became gravely ill some time ago."_ Teagan began explaining. _"The attacks started ago. Evil…things…surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished in the assault."_

"_What kind of evil things are you talking about? Darkspawn?"_

"_No. But I truly wish it were darkspawn."_ Teagan answered with fear painted on his face_. "Some call them the walking dead. Rotting corpses made to life with a hunger for living flesh…"_

"_It would take a mage to accomplish such a feat."_ Wynne explained. _"One dabbling in bloodmagic and having a complete lack of a soul."_

"_There are several rituals in which one might do such a thing."_ Morrigan commented. _"None of them pleasant."_

"_They hit again the next night."_ Teagan continued. _"Each night they come, in greater numbers. And always their attack is announced by those horrid screams they make."_ Teagan was clearly disturbed by the mentioning of those screams. _"With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war, no one's answered my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling that tonight's assault will be the worst yet. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your companions."_

"_It isn't just up to me." _Alistair answered sorrowfully_. "Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much of a chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon's help." Alistair alluded toward Aedan, hoping he'd take the hint._

"_You want my help? You don't even know me."_ Aedan pointed out.

"_I know Alistair. And I knew Teryn Bryce. I trust the caliber of men associated with them both."_

Aedan's path was clear. It was his duty to help these people regardless of what was happening beyond this village. _"Very well, Teagan. We will help you."_

"_There are no darkspawn here."_ Sten interjected. _"Is this delay needful?"_

"_Something you'd like to say, Sten?"_

"_Defending this village is not our goal. Your duty compels you to fight the darkspawn, and they are not here."_

"_My duty, Sten, compels me to defend my nation and the people in it. Is it not the antaam's duty to also fight for its people no matter their race or location?"_

"…_.I suppose so."_

"_Thank you! Thank you, so much!" _Teagan replied_. "Please speak with Murdock, the village mayor and with Ser Perth. You can discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle."_

"_Can you tell us anything more about the creatures that have been attacking?"_

"_No more than what I've already explained. The most frightening memory we all have is that ungodly sound they make every night just before they attack. It's like listening to the void and all the wailing souls within burst forth."_

"_I see." _Aedan said thoughtfully_. "I will see about preparing for tonight's attack."_

"_Maker speed your way, my friend."_

**Out in the village**

Everyone exited the village and set to work on making preparations for the oncoming battle. Wynne quickly began using her magic to heal as many of the villagers as possible, while Sten and Zevran looked to the defenses. Alistair busied himself with teaching some of the knights in tactics with dealing with the undead and Leliana helped with making more arrows and giving instruction to the villagers how to better use a bow. Morrigan kept to herself and watched the others.

Aedan spoke with Mayor Murdock about getting some extra help from the smith, Owen. After promising Owen that he'd find his daughter the distraught smith set to work repairing the militia's equipment. Murdock was impressed and relieved when Aedan managed to convince that dwarven trader, Dwyn, to come out and aid them. Perhaps with these Wardens here the village might have a chance after all.

Aedan noticed a young woman hysterically looking around the village and calling out the name "Bevin". Seeing how distressed she was, Aedan decided to see if he could assist her. _"Is something wrong, miss?"_

"_I'm sorry."_ She sobbed. _"Am I bothering you? I…I'll try to be more quiet."_

"_Are you alright? Why are you crying?"_

"_Those….those things dragged my mother away. I don't know what's happened to her, but I hear her screaming all the time, everywhere!"_ She cried.

"_How terrible!"_ Said Leliana. "_You poor thing…I wish there was something we could do to help."_

"_Calm down, miss." Aedan urged. "Please tell me what's wrong."_

"_I'm sorry, ser."_ She sniffed_. "It's-it's my brother, Bevin…he…ran off! I don't know where he is. I'm so scared that those things got him, too!"_

"_Why would he run off? Do you know?"_

"_He said something about saving Mother….He's just a little boy! He doesn't understand that she's gone."_

"_Grief can make us do many things that don't make sense, I'm afraid."_ Wynne informed.

"_I hope he didn't try to go to the castle. Maker that'd be awful."_

"_Where did you last see your brother?"_

"_At our house by the square. I looked there but I couldn't find him. I searched the rest of the village too. I called and I called but he never answered. I…I wonder if he ran off into the woods. I'm so worried about him. Without me he has nobody!"_

"_Kaitlyn…" _Aedan spoke softly_. "I know it's very hard for you right now. But you need to stay strong."_

"_I know, ser, I do. But I'm so worried about him. He's all the family I have left."_

Aedan was all too familiar with the feeling of losing family. This girl just lost her mother and most of the village to these creatures that have been attacking them. He was compelled to aid her_. "Don't worry, Kaitlyn. I'll find your brother."_

"_You will? Thank you! Thank you so much! I last saw Bevin at our house you might try finding him there."_

As Aedan, Morrigan, Leliana and Wynne went to Kaitlyn's house, Morrigan couldn't help but feel the burning sting of jealousy at the sight of Aedan showing such…tenderness to another woman. The girl was attractive in a helpless lamb sort of way, but was Aedan truly so weak willed and easily distracted that he'd drop everything for every sobbing girl who batted her eyes at him. She was tempted to try and see if it would work for herself, if only it didn't seem so pathetic. Perhaps she could turn Kaitlyn into a toad. Perhaps that would make Aedan less inclined to focus his attention on her.

"_Why are we even helping this girl? One would think we have enough to deal with as it is."_ Morrigan finally stated, letting her feelings known.

Aedan looked at her solemnly_. "Tell me, Morrigan; have you ever felt loss? Have something you cared about so deeply only to have it ripped from you?"_

"_No. I never have." _The witch answered uncaringly.

"_Well, then you're lucky. Because you'll find that there is no worse feeling than loss. I would not see that girl suffer it. Not if I can help it."_

They looked around the quaint house to find it empty, not a soul to be found. As the continued their search into what appeared to be the children's room they were alarmed when the children's closet started rattling.

"_Is someone in there?"_ Aedan called out.

"_Go…go away!"_ Cried the obvious voice of a young, scared boy. _"This isn't you home! This is my home!"_

"_Young man,"_ Wynne said authoritatively. _"Come out this instant."_

"_I…yes, ma'am." _The boy obediently complied in defeat. A young boy, barely even ten stepped out of the closet, he was clearly scared of the strangers in his home. _"So I came out."_ He said tentatively _"You…you won't hurt me will you?"_

Aedan knelt down next to the boy_. "What's your name, son?"_

"_It-it's Bevin. My sister's Kaitlyn. She came looking for me earlier, but I didn't want her to find me. I don't want to go back to the Chantry."_

Aedan maintained his unusually calm demeanor. _"Why are you hiding from your sister?"_

"_It's just that…I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to be brave. Father said I could his sword when I grew up. It was Grandfather's, and Grandfather was a great dragonslayer. I thought that if I had Grandfather's sword I wouldn't be scared anymore and I…could get the bad men who took mother."_

"_You had the right idea, Bevin."_ Aedan said smiling warmly at him. _"You are indeed very brave."_

"_Th-thank you, ser. But the sword is too heavy for me. I can't lift it. I guess I'm not a great warrior like you."_

"_Don't worry. Your body will catch up with your heart. You'll grow up eventually."_ Aedan assured.

"_That doesn't help us now."_ Bevin lamented. _"Kaitlyn says that we're all going to die tonight."_

"_Perhaps. Nothing is certain. Be brave, remember?"_

"_Yes, ser." _The boy answered with new found confidence.

"_Where is the sword now?_

"_It's in a chest in Mother's room. Father gave me the key to it before he died. Perhaps…perhaps you could use it to get the bad men? And save us all?"_

"_I…would be honored to wield your family's sword in the village's defense."_

"_Alright. Here's the key. I'm going back to the Chantry, to Kaitlyn. G-good luck." _The boy handed Aedan the key and rushed out the door to the Chantry.

Wynne was thoroughly impressed with what Aedan just did. After seeing how…severe he could be, she never would have guessed that he was so good with children. She had been mentoring students her whole life, and even when she started she wasn't that good with them. But Aedan earned that boy's trust and admiration so quickly. He was definitely one in a million.

Morrigan could scarcely believe what she saw and heard just now. The same man who she saw rip other men to pieces, and was leaving bite marks on her skin was now acting as if he were this lost boy's brother or father. She'd never been found of children, screaming, foolish things full of snot and tears and trouble, but Aedan handled him so well and was not in the least bit annoyed with the boy and his foolish notions. Morrigan had to admit, this soft side of him was unusual, yet very welcome.

How sweet! Never, never in a million years, would Leliana have guessed that Aedan had such a soft spot for children. The man who tore apart a tower full of abominations, kills scores of darkspawn on a daily basis and ripped men apart limb from limb was actually a big sweetheart deep inside. His display with that little boy was just darling!

Aedan found the chest in the Bevin's parents' room. The sword was actually very impressive. It was unmistakably of elven design, but it was made of veridium instead of ironwood, yet it seemed ancient. He ran his hand down the length of the blade and flicked his finger on the flat of the blade and heard the beautiful ring it made. A design and make that had been lost centuries ago. The blade was slender and smooth, but oddly enough it was green and warm to the touch. Certainly a sword meant to be past from father to son.

Aedan returned to the preparing the village. Murdock had everything he needed help with, so Aedan went to the local tavern were some of the militia were drowning their sorrows. He knew the best place to get a feel for the men around him as well as the best place to gather Intel was always the local tavern.

All the men talked about how much they dreaded the oncoming attack, but they were all mostly distraught at the thought of the horrible war cries the dead made before the attack. It made them lose heart before the fighting even began. Aedan knew of this tactic. Strike fear into the heart of the enemy, make them too scared and forlorn to want to pick up a weapon, and then lambs to the slaughter.

But what was most appalling to Aedan was the fact that the proprietor was charging full price for this watered down swill the militia had to drink. What an asshole! After speaking with Lloyd and some "convincing" Aedan ended up with owning half of the tavern. What a fortuitous gain. Aedan left the running of the tavern as well as the distribution of free ale to the barmaid, Bella, everyone seemed to like her better than Lloyd. Hopefully this would raise the man's spirits before the fighting began.

Before Aedan left he noticed he was being eye-balled by a wormy looking elf who made it an effort to seem like he wasn't watching Aedan. But Aedan knew better. He asked Lloyd and Bella about who this elf was and after gathering some information on him Aedan decided to confront him. With Sten standing next to him.

"_Not looking for company."_ The elf said.

"_So I hear you're Berwick."_ Aedan stated.

"_W-what? Where'd you hear that?"_ He responded nervously. _"Err…well, that's my name. Why?"_

"_I hear you waiting for your brother."_

"_My what?"_

Now Aedan knew he had him.

"_Oh, yes. My brother."_ The elf sputtered. "_Yes. He was supposed to meet me her, but then I got stuck here when the monsters attacked."_

"_Heh. Right, and I'm Archon Hessarian." _Aedan mocked._ "You expect me to believe that?"_

"_L-look, I don't want any trouble, I was told to…"_ He almost let it slip. _"Er…look leave me alone!"_

"_You were told to do what?"_ Aedan interrogated. _"And who told you, elf."_

"_N-no one told me to do anything!"_ Berwick denied. _"Just because you're a Grey Warden doesn't mean you can just go around questioning people!"_

Aedan's reaver abilities started to manifest on his face. _"And how do you know I'm a Warden."_

"_I-I…overheard it, is all. Look, I'm just going to go, alright!"_

"_Sit down."_ Aedan ordered him.

"_I said I'm…."_

Aedan donned a frightening appearance of red eyes, fangs and a demonic voice, _"Sit your ass down."_ He demanded. _"Now tell me exactly why you're here, or I'm going to gouge out your eyes and drop maggots into your empty sockets."_

"_W-what!? No! You wouldn't do that!"_

"_You'd be surprised, elf."_ Sten spoke_. "I once saw him feed a man his own entrails."_

"_A-alright, al talk! Just don't hurt me! This isn't what I bargained for. I was paid a few sovereigns to watch the village and report any changes from the castle, that's all. But they never said anything about monsters. I haven't even been able to report anything with all these damned attacks."_

"_Very good. But who's 'they'?"_

"_I don't know who he was, just some tall human. He said her served Arl Howe. He's an important man, the right hand of Teryn Loghain. Here are the instructions he left me."_ He handed Aedan a letter detailing what Berwick was to look for. _"I just thought I'd be serving the king and make a little money on the side, I swear I had no idea about that this was going to happen."_

If this elf was telling the truth and Howe was somehow involved with what has happened here, than that means that Loghain was in on it. Motherfucker! _"I think I understand your purpose in all this, Berwick. So here's what's going to happen: you will fight tonight and aid in the defense of this village and then you'll leave. I don't ever want to hear your name again."_

"_Very fitting."_ Sten commented.

"_A-alright. I'll do it. Thank you for not killing me."_

Aedan resumed his preparations for the village and went to speak with Ser Perth and was accompanied by Sten, Morrigan, Leliana and Alistair. Ser Perth seemed like a capable man but his men's and his own heart were starting to fail. Given what they've been going through Aedan was hardly surprised. But being knights of Redcliffe required them to be above the average Fereldan citizen. Aedan informed Ser Perth of the massive amounts of oil stored in the local store. Perhaps this could give them an edge by incinerating their undead adversaries.

"_Is there anything else you need?"_

"_My men and I are well equipped to fight these monster when the time comes. But…perhaps you could ask Mother Hannah for holy protection against these evil creatures?"_

"_Excuse me? You really need 'holy protection' to defend your arling?"_

"_We're trained to fight in was not against…evil."_

"_You're trained to fight for your arl and your people! Who your enemy is should not matter. You really think some absentee god is going to help you?"_

"_And who may do without it, Ser?"_

"_If you love your land and your home fight for it! Fight because you're knights of Redcliffe and because it's your duty, instead of giving into despair to the point you feel as if you need trinkets that may or may not be blessed by some absent deity. I thought the men of Redcliffe were made of sterner stuff."_

"_As I said, ser, we've never fought an enemy such as this."_

"_Did Maric need the Maker when he drove out the Orlesians? Did Dane need the Maker when he drove the darkspawn out of the Valley? No. You cannot rely on gods to fight your battles you can only rely on yourselves."_

"_The Warden's right!"_ called one of the knights. _"If the Maker were really helping us he'd of never let this happen in the first place!"_

"_Yeah!"_ yelled another_. "I don't remember seeing Him last night when those creatures killed my brother! I didn't see the Maker stop them from carrying him off neither!"_

"_The Maker isn't going to fight this battle for us." _Aedan declared. _"The only person you can rely on is the man standing next to you."_

"_Y-you're right, ser."_ Ser Perth realized. _"I hadn't given it much thought. But you are right. Unless those silver amulets call down the Maker to smite these creature, I doubt they'll give us much protection tonight."_

"_You are a knight of Redcliffe, Ser Perth."_ Aedan assured. _"Stand strong. And fight for your home."_

"_Yes, ser."_

Aedan and his group made their way back down the bridge to inform Teagan their preparations were as ready as they'll ever be. Sten was actually impressed with how the Warden raised their moral without invoking their superstitious deity. Morrigan thought it was about time someone told these men just how useless their Maker truly was. Leliana, however, was…uncomfortable with how Aedan virtually shattered those knights' belief and faith in the Maker.

"_Aedan, how could you say that to those men?"_ Leliana questioned. _"It's times like these that men need the Maker the most. I know you have no god, but do you really need to shatter the faith of others?"_

Aedan stopped their walk in the middle of the bridge and looked at the view it over looked. _"Look over this bridge, Leliana. What do you see?"_

What could he possibly mean? "_I see…the village, the lake and the castle."_

"_And that is all you can see. I see something more than that."_ Aedan explained. _"I see…my whole culture, my homeland. When I told you that I have no god, I lied."_

That surprised them all. _"Y-you lied?"_ Leliana was confused.

"_Ferelden is my god. She gave rise to my people and it's to her I want to return to when I die. I will fight only in her name. And if these men wish to survive not only this night, but the Blight as well, they must be willing to fight for Ferelden as well. Not wait for the Maker to grant them a miracle. We must make our own miracles, because that is the Ferelden way."_

That was very deep to Leliana. She had never seen someone love his country so much that even the Maker fell short. She had to admit, that kind of patriotism was…awe inspiring. And while she didn't agree with his atheism, she could certainly respect the fact he didn't religious dictum to tell him what was right and wrong.

As Aedan entered the chantry he was caught by surprise when the young lady, Kaitlyn ran up and hugged him. This certainly caused a wave of jealousy wash over Morrigan, who started thinking about using that lightening spell she knew. But to avoid embarrassing herself she quickly walked off in a huff.

"_This is the man I told you about, Kaitlyn!"_ Bevin said. _"He's going to save the village._

"_Bevin said you're the one who found him."_ She cried overjoyed. _"How can I ever repay you?"_

Aedan thought for a moment_. "About your family's sword?"_

"_Bevin told me about Grandfather's sword. You found it then? I…suppose it won't go to waste in your hands."_

"_Perhaps I could pay you for it?"_

"_I suppose…but I've no idea how much it's worth."_

"_This is a very rare and valuable blade, plus it's a family heirloom. I can't give you less than five sovereigns for it."_ Aedan handed her a small pouch with the sovereigns.

Kaitlyn was washed over with emotion as her eyes went wide with surprise. "_That's…that's incredibly kind of you! Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"_

"_Just stay safe. And look after each other. Nothing is more important than family."_

"_The Maker sent you. I know it."_

Aedan approached Teagan and informed him of their preparations. _"I must say you've done very well in helping us prepare and raising the men's moral. Well done, ser." Teagan complimented. "There are still a few hours left before night falls. If there's anything you want to do before then I..."_

"_No. I'm ready to make my stand."_

"_So be it."_ Teagan confirmed.

**Dusk….**

The sun's last rays of light fell over the horizon and night had fallen on them. Aedan, his company and the knight of Redcliffe waited at bottom of the hill over the bridge and waited for the battle to begin. The moon was full and its light shined on them, but the air was dead with an unnatural silence that was reflected on the men. They waited in trance-like anticipation, waiting for it to begin. The tension around them was taught enough to hang a man from it. And then it started. Aedan was shocked but the most ungodly sound that ripped apart the night's deathly silence. Like someone ripped open the void and unleashed all the damned souls from within it! And they were hungry!

The screaming became louder and louder, the sounds of dead voices in dried throats screaming at them from the castle, crying out in insatiable hungry and hate! Alistair could see the fear gripping the men's hearts. At this rate the battle would be over before the undead even got to them. Alistair walked over to Aedan, perhaps he could give them some kind of speech to raise their spirits. He walked over to Aedan only to find him standing like a statue, introverted and making some kind of noise in his throat and mouth. Was he…humming? Then he started singing in a strong, powerful voice that carried over the screaming.

_Men of Redcliffe stop you dreaming._

_Can't you see their spear point gleaming?_

Ser Perth heard his words and joined his song.

_See their warrior pennants streaming…to this battle field_

"_Sing!"_ Alistair urged the knights. _"Come on, sing!"_

In the chantry Teagn stood at the door with the other men who guarded the barricade waiting for the battle and Mother Hannah recited her prayers. Kaitlyn held Bevin to her while the scared boy did his best to block out the screaming. Suddenly Kaitlyn thought she heard some kind of tune through the window, being carried over the screaming dead and Hannah's prayers. It continued to get louder and more powerful and she realized she knew this song. "The Men of Redcliffe." Her father taught her this song. And she joined, if perhaps to calm Bevin.

_Men of Redcliffe stand ye steady_

_It cannot e're be said ye_

Bevin heard his sister's voice and slowly joined in.

_For the battle were not ready_

_Stand and never yield!_

More and more people in the chantry joined their voices with the song of the men who were protecting them. Soon the whole village was singing this song of their courage and drowned out the screaming of the dead.

_From the hills rebounding_

_Let these war cries sounding_

_Summon all at Moira's call_

_The mighty foe's surrounding_

_Men of Redcliffe onto glory_

_This shall every be your story_

_Heed these burning words before ye!_

_Ferelden never yields!_

The undead spilled forth from the castle and charged onto the village! The villager's courageous song drove them into a frenzy as the bared down on the knight who stood in their path.

"_Light the fire!"_ Aedan commanded. The flaming separated them from the undead, searing their flesh and slowing them down, but they still continued forward! Aedan and Sten charged the one who made it out of the flame while the knights held back, waiting orders. Morrigan and Wynne threw their spells at any who got past the warriors.

The first wave defeated, Aedan regrouped with the men when a scout came running from the village.

"_Help us! The village is under attack!"_ He cried.

"_How did they get through!?"_Aedan demanded.

"_The monsters are attacking from the lake! Come on we're not that well defended we need your help."_

Aedan to go to their defense! But first he had to make sure their position here would be held. "Alistair! You lead the phalanx!"

Alistair couldn't believe his ears. He was to lead these men? No! This wasn't the time to be indecisive. Aedan and these men were looking to him to hold this line. He could not fail now_. " I…I'll do it! No one's going to die here!"_

"_Sten!" _Aedan called grabbing Sten by the collar_. "Make sure no of them gets past the line. Do you understand!? NONE MAY PASS!"_

"_It will be done!"_ Sten confirmed.

"_Zevran! Guard the flanks! Kill anything that gets past them!"_

"_I'll make them wish they stayed dead!"_ Zevran boasted.

"_Leliana! Morrigan! Wynne! You're with me!"_ Aedan ordered and the rushed back down to the village.

Aedan charged back down the hill with the rest of their companions. Alistair was now alone. He had to lead these men. He would not falter now! Not when Aedan and these men trusted him! Another wave of the dead began to charge.

"_Knights!"_ Alistair ordered. _"Shield Wall!"_ The men all locked their shields together and the flaming undead smashed futilely into this impenetrable of steel and pissed of dog-lords!

The wall held the dead did not pass them and those that did were quickly hacked and slashed down by the qunari and the Crow. The dead continued to smash against the shield wall and it was starting to take a toll on the men. Alistair had to step up their tactics.

"_Phalanx!"_ Alistair cried. _"Pincer formation!"_ The center of the wall backed up while the flanks stayed in place and created a V-like formation that turned into a choking point for their enemy. Soon the undead were assaulted on all sides by steel and flame. There was no room for them to move, no room to breathe. Just enough space for them to become dead once more.

**Down in the village….**

Aedan and his companions made it down to the village's barricaded square, where the men were engaged in combat with the dead. They were fighting in close quarters and firing arrows at random. Aedan charged into the barricades with Bevin's Green Blade and cut all his corpse adversaries down when they got too close. This was still only the first wave. They were not done yet.

"_Wynne!"_ Aedan called. _"Heal the injured. Use your magic to provide us some protection!"_

"_Of course!"_ The senior mage acknowledged.

"_Leliana, I want you to lead the archers! Give us well timed volley fire!"_

"_I can do this!"_ The bard assured.

"_Morrigan, use you're ice and lightening spells to whittle them down before they leave the shore!"_

The witch smiled viciously at the undead assailants. _"They won't be undead for long."_

Aedan stood in front of the barricade protecting the chantry alone, the people inside continued singing. Not the Chant of Light but the Men of Redcliffe. Not too long ago he wondered what reason he had to live for. Well, now he found it. He refused to die until he knew his homeland and her people were safe! Once more the dead charged. Aedan went berserk and could his reaver abilities manifest as the entropic energy of the undead surrounded him, sustained him.

"_Volley fire, present!"_ Leliana called and men drew their arrows. _"Fire!"_ She continued to lead consecutive volleys to whittle down the number of zombies that came at them, but the dead's numbers were many and their arrows were limited.

Aedan charged forward, _"Come! Feed ME!"_ He cried as he cut down all that stood before him while Morrigan conjured the Perfect Storm.

Murdock and Tomas watched in awe and amazement as this single warrior stood alone against this terrible force! They watched as he knocked of their heads and cleaved their bodies. The singing the chantry continued on through the night as the Wardens continued to hold their ground and destroyed their enemy.

_Men of Redcliffe stop your dreaming _

_Can't you see their spear points gleaming?_

_See their warrior pennants streaming _

_To this battlefield_

_Men of Redcliffe stand ye steady_

_It cannot e're be said ye_

_For the battle were not ready_

_Stand and never yield_

_From the hills rebounding_

_Let these war cries sounding_

_Summon all at Moira's call_

_The Mighty foe's surrounding_

_Men of Redcliffe onto glory _

_This shall ever be your story_

_Heed these burning words before ye_

_Ferelden never yields!_

**Dawn….**

It was done. After a long night of unwavering courage in the face of overwhelming odds it was done. They won the night. The sun's rays reached over the horizon and drove what remained of the undead horde back from whence they came. Teagan and everyone within the chantry emerged when the heard the men outside cheering both the Wardens' names as heroes and were amazed that not a single man who defended the village had died. It was nothing short of a miracle.

The Wardens and their companions gathered in front of the chantry were everyone waited to greet their saviors.

"Dawn arises, my friends, and all of us remain!" Teagan called. "We are victorious! And it is these good folk you see beside me that we still live. Without their heroism we'd have surely perished." Teagan faced Aedan and bowed humble. "I bow to you, ser. The Maker smiled on you when aided us in our darkest hour. Please, allow me to offer you the helm of Ser Ferris the Red, my great-uncle and a hero of Ferelden. He would be honored to have it passed to one so worthy."

Aedan was humbled by this gesture. _"Please, I need no reward for doing my duty, Bann Teagan."_

Teagan shook his head insistently_. "I must insist. I refuse to let this act of yours go unrewarded."_

"_Very well. I humbly accept."_

"_Then take it. And use it in good health."_

"_Let us bow our head,"_ Mother Hannah announced, _"And give honor to those who died in the defense of Redcliffe."_

Mother Hannah said a prayed for them, but Aedan remained silent. He doubted the dead could hear him.

"_With this victory we have struck a blow that will allow to sneak into the castle and aid your arl."_ Teagan explained_. "Be wary and watch for signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able." _Teagan turned towards Aedan. _"Thanks to you we have a chance of getting in to the castle. When you're ready meet me at the mill."_

Aedan acknowledged Teagan's instructions and decided he would first stop in the chantry to see Kaitlyn and Bevin. They were both ecstatic to see him.

"_You, you saved us. I can't believe it. We're alive because of you."_ Said Kaitlyn.

"_I told you he was a hero, Kaitlyn!"_ Bevin declared.

"_What will you do now?"_ Aedan asked.

"_With the money you gave us for Grandfather's sword, I've arranged for someone to takes us to Denerim. Hopefully we'll be safe there."_

"_About your family's sword, I think you should have it back."_ Aedan said handing over the Green Blade.

"_What? No. You already paid us for it. And you used it to save us all. You should at least take that as a reward."_

"_I'm honored that you'd give such a weapon, but this is something that belongs in your family. I cannot in good conscience part you from it." _Aedan insisted_. "And besides, I like to use axes, anyway."_

Kaitlyn was in awe of this man. _"Thank you. Thank you so much! The Maker sent you, I know it!"_

Before Aedan and his companions went to meet with Bann Teagan they made a quick stop at the tavern to get some well-deserved drinks. A night of slaying a horde of the undead can really make on thirsty. The men sat around the tables and raised their mugs to both their honored heroes and their honored dead. Murdock called for a moment of silence for those who couldn't share in this celebration with them. While they stood in silence Aedan gestured Leliana to grab her lute and everyone was surprised when Aedan's strong yet gentle voice filled the tavern with his song.

_Of all the money that e're I had_

_I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm the e're I've done_

_Alas it was to none but me_

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_To memory now I can't recall_

_So fill to me The Parting Glass_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all_

_Of all the comrades the e're I had_

_They're sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e're I loved_

_They would wish me one more day to stay_

_But since it falls on to my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call "Goodnight and Joy be with you all"_

_A man may drink and not be drunk_

_A man may fight and not be slain_

_A man may court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again_

_But since it has, so ought to be_

_By a time to rise and a time to fall_

_Come fill to me The Parting Glass_

_Goodnight and Joy be with you all_

_Come fill to me The Parting Glass_

_Goodnight and Joy be with you all_

**Disclaimer:**

**Just so you all know, I heard the song "The Parting Glass" long before "Assassin's Creed: Black Flag" ever came out. The Parting Glass is a traditional Irish and Scottish song used in honor of past friends. The Lyrics I used were in honor of the late George Donaldson of Celtic Thunder, may he rest in peace. The song "Men of Redcliffe" I based of the actual song "Men of Harlech". A song written in honor of the brave men who defended Harlech Castle during a seven-year siege. The lyrics I used were from the 1964 movie "Zulu". I recommend listening to both of these songs as they are both worth hearing. **

**I do not own either of these songs or anything from the Dragon Age Series. Dragon Age and all of its character, and the world of Thedas in general, are the property of the BioWare Gaming Company. This story is completely fictional and was made for the enjoyment of fellow Dragon Age enthusiasts. **

**PS: Mo Suile Orge Whurnin is pronounced MOH SHOOLAH ORGAH WOOR-NEEN. If you wish to know the meaning then keep reading.**


	15. Several Moves Forward

**Several Moves Forward**

**XoXoXo**

Aedan and the others stood in the Castle Redcliffe's main hall, tensions high. Not too long ago the castle halls were infested with shade demons and walking corpses that tried to rip them apart. Now it was a quiet as a grave, and with all the people who died in these walls it may as well have been. Aedan stood by himself against a wall, his arms crossed and his face grim. All Aedan think of was how this was all Teryn Loghan's fault. His and Isolde's.

They found the bloodmage, Jowan, in the dungeon. The one Isolde hired to instruct her son in how to hide his magical abilities. The one brought to her by Teryn Loghain. The one who poisoned Arl Eamon on Loghain's orders. Aedan tried to weigh how much guilt both of them bore. While Loghain was certainly the reason behind so much death, the arl's wife also shared that burden. If she hadn't tried to hide Connor's abilities and instead tried to let him be properly instructed in the ways of magic, none of this would have happened. Her actions opened the door to all of this, regardless of what Jowan did.

She was fearful of magic because all the men in her family who had it were evil men and she believed that it would make her son evil. So she thought if she got an apostate to instruct her son in how to hide his magic she could still keep her son and he would be spared the evil of it. Instead her actions unleashed a horrifying evil on Redcliffe which will be known of for generations to come. The irony was so devastating it was almost hilarious. Her stupidity and the way she looked at Alistair further cemented his distaste for Orlesian women.

After what he had seen of what became of Uldred back in the tower when he was possessed, Aedan was committed to slaying the boy, despite Alistair's protests. After killing all of his undead guards Aedan was ready to kill him and be done with it. But he couldn't. When he arrived he found no abomination, just a little boy, full of fear and contrite, who wanted only to save his father.

_"Aedan, please, don't do this."_ Alistair pleaded.

_"Alistair, we can't allow this boy to do any more harm than he already has." _The Warden reasoned.

_"This boy is innocent! He didn't cause all of this. It was the demon."_

_"I know that! But you remember what happened to Uldred back in the Tower and now the same thing has happened to Connor. It's better for him to die quickly than to be used as the demon's puppet. There is no greater hell than not being in command of your fate, you know this, Alistair."_

_"Wait."_ Wynne interrupted. _"There is another way. Aedan, please listen. This isn't entirely like what happened with Uldred. Uldred willingly merged with the demon. Connor and his demon are still separate entities. The two can be separated."_

Aedan paused for a moment. _"Explain this to me, Wynne."_

_"The demon's power has been greatly reduced from all the undead it summoned. This the perfect opportunity for a mage to enter the Fade where Connor and the demon reside and attempt to slay the demon and relinquish its hold on him. The ritual requires several mages and a significant amount of lyrium."_

_"The Circle Tower is days away. And the demon could launch another assault during that time."_

Alistair stepped forward pleadingly._ "Aedan, please. If there's another way we can save Connor we have to try. It's the right thing to do, do you understand?"_

Aedan saw that Alistair would not let this go. He had to try to save the boy.

_"Very well. Send a Raven to Kinloch Hold and make sure they know that the situation is dire. We will stay and make sure that nothing else happens here. But understand this: if the demon takes over once again I will not hesitate to strike him down. I cannot allow it to bring any more harm to this place."_

_"Thank you, Aedan."_ Alistair said with relief on his face.

Aedan couldn't bring himself to do it, the boy didn't deserve to die and Wynne assured him that Connor could be saved, they just needed to contact the Circle. Wynne formed a ward around Connor that would keep the demon at bay until the Circle mages arrived. Aedan stood with his shielded back against the wall, his arms crossed and stone-faced as he guarded the study's hallway. He had to be ready in case the demon took over again. Aedan was surprised and relieved that for the first time since they started traveling together Sten did not question or contradict him.

Arlessa Isolde approached Aedan from the main hall. _"Ser Aedan. Thank you for what you…"_

_"Silence, woman!"_ Aedan snapped. _"Your thanks are as unwanted as they are pointless. I would have cut your son's head off and gone to bed and slept like a baby if were not for Alistair. If you want someone to thank for saving your son's life, thank the little bastard."_ Aedan pointed over to Alistair who was in the arl's study.

Aedan could see he hit a nerve in the Orlesian arlessa. Obviously she didn't want to feel indebted to the man who she had resented for what he represented. Isolde decided she would walk away.

_"Arlessa Isolde."_ Aedan called with ice lacing his voice._ "Remember this and don't you dare forget it. All the children that have been left as orphans and all the parents who've been left childless, every death that has happened here is your fault. Your selfishness and stupidity brought doom to these people, and to your own husband, all because of your ignorance of magic and the shame you had of your son."_

_"No. No, it was Teryn Loghain who… why are you doing this?"_ Isolde sobbed.

_"Because it's true. You wanted to ignore the truth and now you have to face it. Jowan wasn't the true cause of Connor's possession, you were. And I'm not the one who's putting in the effort to save him, Alistair is. So why don't you swallow your pride, do the noble thing and thank him for it?"_

Isolde was shaken by his words. Never before had anyone ever spoken to her thusly. She looked over to the study and saw Alistair looking over some books and remembered how harshly she had treated him. Despite the fact he had every right to hate her, he spoke out in defense of her son and wanted to save him. Perhaps...perhaps this man was right. She could never undo the damage she had caused to her family and the village, but perhaps she could make up what she did to Alistair.

Aedan watched the arlessa walk over to Alistair in the study. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see the obvious discomfort around them. Alistair bowed to her but she beckoned him not to. After a few moments of awkward silence Aedan saw Isolde start talking to Alistair, rather than talking down at him, like she did when she first saw him out in the village.

_"Must you be so hard on that poor woman, Aedan?"_ came a sweet sounding Orlesian voice._ "Has she not been through enough?"_

_"No. Not nearly enough, Leliana. If we save the boy, she will still have her son while many others lost theirs. She will still be an arlessa, while many others will have nothing. She needs to understand the gravity of what she has brought here."_

* * *

Like the others Sten stood by himself waiting for the mages to arrive. While he felt that they were wasting their time here he decided to remain silent and respect the Warden's decision. Sten didn't think highly of this country, its weather was cold and constantly smelled of wet dog, and the people were too unruly to respect any kind of authority, but the Warden was someone worthy of respect. Last night's battle proved that. The Tevinter magisters had used such tactics on his people before and it took an entire garrison and a whole week to finally repel the assault. But under the Warden's command with only a handful of hastily equipped fisherman, and the Warden's own ruthless disposition, they were able to fell an entire legion of the undead in a single night. Sten decided it was time he showed the Warden the respect he deserved.

_"I have been mistaken."_ Sten admitted.

_"I know."_ Aedan responded casually.

_"Enjoy this while it lasts, it will not happen again."_

_"What changed your mind?"_

_"You did, of course."_

_"Cute."_

_"Thank you."_

_"So…will you tell me why you were imprisoned back in Lothering?"_

_"….I caged myself. As you know, a weak mind is a dangerous foe."_

_"Are you saying you put yourself in that cage?"_

_"I know that my failings were my own. As I said before I was sent to your lands by the Arishok to learn about the Blight with seven others of the beresaad, my brothers. We made our way across the Ferelden country side without incident, seeing nothing of the threat we were meant to observe. Until the night we camped at Lake Calenhad."_

Sten told Aedan of how he and his brethren were ambushed by darkspawn, which sounded almost like what happened to him at Ostagar. He told him of how he was rescued by a family of farmers. And when he discovered that his sword was lost he went into panicked, unthinking rage and struck down his rescuers.

_"How could you do that over a sword?"_ Aedan asked.

_"I have no excuses. That sword was made for my hand alone, it was a part of who I am, the thing that defined who I am. When I lost my sword, I lost who I was. When I realized what I had done, I shamed what was left of the qunari in me."_

_"What then?"_

_"I waited for several days for the village guard to come get me. I did not resist and I accepted whatever punishment they saw fit. It was no less than what I had earned. Even if I survive the blight and my people would kill me on sight. They would know me as soulless, a deserter. No soldier would ever lose his weapon while he still drew breath, no Sten of the Beresaad would shame the qunari in such a way."_

Aedan could see that Sten regretted what he had done and lamented his lost honor. Even though Aedan hated the qunari, even he knew that when that to lose one's honor and their right to return home was no small thing.

_"Where did you fight the darkspawn?"_

_"Near Lake Calenhad."_

_"If we have time we will find it."_ Aedan promised.

_"Perhaps those words are empty…but thank you all the same."_

* * *

Aedan left the study hall and went to the courtyard. Bodahn had set his cart up these and wasted no time helping refill the castle's stores. Aedan approached him and was vastly relieved and joyful to find that he Bodahn had a cask of Wild Wine. After all the crap he'd been through over the past two days he needed a real drink. He popped the cork and wearily sat down on one of the empty barrels next to Bodahn. Aedan downed half the bottle in one swig.

_"Having a bad day, I take it?"_ Bodahn observed.

_"Suddenly the war with Orlais doesn't seem so bad right now, Bodahn."_ Aedan answered.

_"I know the feeling, ser, I really do."_ Bodahn explained. _"It's always easier to want someone else's problems after they've been solved than wanting to face a problem we don't know how to approach, everyone does it. But one thing I learned early in life is when we have to come up with last minute, desperate solutions to impossible problems, all we can do is face them with our heads held high and do what we can with what we have."_

Aedan was actually impressed with that bit of wisdom. _"Did you learn that a bit of wisdom in Orzammar?"_

_"Actually I learned when I got lost in the deep-roads, and was wishing that I had just stayed home and got married to this girl my folks arranged for me."_

Aedan laughed for the first time since he arrived in Redcliffe._ "So tell me, any news on the road."_

_"Oh, there's plenty of news going around. Dark times indeed."_

_"Any involving Loghain?"_

_"Oh, he's the hottest topic of all. Even more so than the Blight going on. There are demands from the bannorn that Loghain must step down from the regency, and Loghain is calling these men traitors. Just last week the bannorn challenged him to open-field combat at Wintersbreath and Loghain met them but was outnumbered three-to-one. Despite that Loghain was able to win the day, but there where losses on both sides. Still that Loghain's tactical ablilities aren't to be underestimated."_

_"And his capacity for treachery isn't to be underestimated either. And now there are even less men to fight the darkspawn. What else have you heard, Bodahn?"_

_"Well, that wasn't the end of what happened at Winter's Breath."_ Bodahn answered glumly. _"I heard on the road today that Bann Grainne burned her own crop rather than let Loghain's men feed on them. Three soldiers were killed in the fire. Loghain killed Grainne's husband at Winter's Breath, you see. Then Loghain sent his men to chase the woman down and the murdered her in her own manor! 'Punishment for burning the king's grain without permission' is the excuse we're told."_ Bodahn explained with sarcasm and disdain in his voice. _"It's hogwash if you ask me! I mean, this is Ferelden, isn't it! A person can do with their crop as they please. A freeholder answers to no one!"_

Aedan could hardly believe his ears. _"What the hell is Loghain thinking? This is exactly this kind of tyranny that the Orlesians inflicted on us! And now he stoops to their level?"_

_"That's exactly what many people are saying."_ Bodahn answered. _"Loghain's actions have reminded many of why they fought against the Orlesians in the first place and are using it as a rallying cry to rebel against the crown. Queen Anora issued a plea the bannorn to step down, lest there be a repeat of what happened at Winter's Breath. I don't think they're listening, though. Many think the queen is just repeating what her father tells her to say. Can't say that I blame them."_

_"Damn right!"_ Aedan agreed._ "Where is the queen in all of this? She should be the one reigning in on her father's actions, but instead she's allowing her father to inflict this tyranny on our people."_

_"Well, she is still his daughter, isn't she?"_ Bodahn sighed. _"I mean you can't ask someone to side against their father, can you?"_

_"She's supposed to be the queen, Bodahn."_ Aedan answered. _"She's supposed to be giving justice and equality to her people. Do what is truly best for them. Instead she is doing only what her daddy tells her to do."_

Aedan quaffed down another large swig of his Wild Wine as he remembered Anora. His father brought him and his mother to Denerim during one of his meetings with King Maric. Aedan was only thirteen at the time and Fergus was already on his sojourn in Antiva. Aedan met the future queen that day. Anora was as beautiful as a summer dream; barely into her adulthood she was already the envy of every woman and the desire of man in the kingdom. He heard a rumor that even the Empress of Orlais had commented on her charm and intellect. But Aedan never liked her and did his best to avoid being near her; he was usually prone to bludgeon people he didn't like. While he couldn't deny she was incredibly beautiful and endlessly charming, he noticed that air of superiority around her. The way she looked and talked down to people she believed were beneath her. A very Orlesian, or even Tevinter attitude. She had Cailan wrapped around her little finger and he didn't even know it. What's more she completely idolized her father. At this point, that was a dangerous and even heinous trait to have. Aedan knew she would let half the country burn if her father told her, only so long as she was queen of whatever was left. Aedan took it into consideration that she may need to be deposed in order to stop Loghain. Thankfully, he had another heir to the throne in his company.

_"Excuse me. Are you the Warden? Aedan Cousland?"_ a stranger's voice asked.

Aedan looked up from his drink and met eye-to-eye with a middle-aged man with thick, dark hair. His face was long and his eyes were also very dark, almost black but very friendly. Kind of like the eyes of a puppy. Despite the timidity in his voice, the man nonetheless stood with a kind of humble pride and dignity.

_"I am Aedan Cousland, yes."_ Aedan responded. _"But I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, ser…?"_

_"Oh, where are my manners? The name is Levi, Levi Dryden."_ The man revealed.

Aedan's eyes went wide. That was a name he'd never thought he'd hear from the lips of another living person.

_"Dryden is a black name."_ Aedan blurted unconsciously. _"Your family lost its land and titles almost over a hundred years ago!"_

The man didn't seem bothered by Aedan's outburst. _"But Teryn Cousland's son should know that in politics things are seldom as they seem."_

Aedan felt ashamed at his lack of tact. _"Forgive me, ser. I'm just surprised to hear your name still exists. How can I help you?"_

_"Did Duncan ever mention me? Levi of the coins? Levi the trader? No?"_

_"You knew Duncan?"_

_"He was an old friend, he was. Knew him ever since the Wardens came back to Ferelden, proudest day of me life, that was."_

Levi explained how he and other Warden supporters petitioned King Maric to rescind King Arland's decree that all Warden's be banished from the kingdom. And after Maric's mysterious venture with Duncan and the then Warden-Commander, Genevieve, in the deep roads, Maric finally lifted the decree and allowed the Wardens to resume their duties in the kingdom.

_"What promise did Duncan make you?"_

_"Well, as you know, the Dryden name is mud around noble circles and Duncan promised to help me investigate Soldier's Peak, the Order of the Grey's great fortress here in Ferelden. My hope is that we find a piece of history that will help clear my family's name and in so doing reclaim the keep for the Wardens. But poor Duncan is…well, he's no more. So I was hoping to come to you to fulfill his promise."_

_"Why were the Grey Warden's banished in the first place?"_

_"Well, that's also got to do with my own family being banished. There was a civil war going on back then, loads worse than this one."_

Aedan remembered the war from his history lessons. King Arland was a cruel and conniving king, most unworthy of the Theirin name. His actions devastated the country so badly that is left them open to be conquered by the Orlesians almost a century later. It was truly one of the darkest times in his people's history.

Levi explained to Aedan how Sophia Dryden was the last Warden Commander of Soldier's Peak and how Arland banished House Dryden's from the kingdom along with the Warden's, back when the order seemed to be nothing more than a bunch of freeloaders. If Aedan remembered correctly, Soldier's Peak was built during the late Glory Age not long after the second Blight. The Grey Warden's built their fortresses well and strong, and if Aedan was going to raise an army he'd need a place to house it. And he'd get an entire merchant family to supply it. What could be better?

_"Very well, Levi. Your family's faith will be answered and I will personally see Duncan's promise fulfilled."_

Levi's eyes lit up with delight. _"A thousand blessings on you, Warden. I'll mark the location on your map and meet you there."_

As Levi doodles the path to Soldier's Peak on the map, Aedan noticed the mage's entourage approaching from the gate. At last they arrived. Aedan left Levi to his business and approached First Enchanter Irving.

_"First Enchanter, I'm glad you're finally here. The situation here is dire."_

_"I understand, Warden."_ Irving said warily. _"Please, show me where the others are."_

* * *

All the mages, even Jowan, were gathered in the main hall. All of them, as well as Wynne, were making preparing the ritual and placed lyrium around a runed circle. When the circle was complete the mages all stood at each direction of it and entered in to a meditative trance. Aedan overheard the Ser Perth and the other knight-officers talking about their discomfort about these mages being in the castle halls. About what had happened to Connor. About how unnatural it all was. Their fearful superstition and lack of resolve made Aedan uneasy. He beckoned over to Teagan and the two approached the knights.

_"Knights."_ Teagan called. _"Come over here."_ The knight went over to Teagan, standing at attention away from the mages.

_"Now listen and listen well."_ Aedan told them with grim solemnity._ "I am only going to say this once and it will never be repeated again. What you've seen here will never be spoken of by any of you. What you've heard that has happened to the Arl's family is to never leave these walls. Do you understand?"_

The knights were visibly unnerved by Aedan's words and looked at Teagan for confirmation.

_"You heard him, men."_ Teagan addressed. _"This event will forever haunt this arling and my family. My brother and I do not want our family's name to be blemished by this."_

_"As far as the world will be concerned."_ Aedan continued._ "A bloodmage sent by Loghain summoned a demon here that took over the castle. If the mages save Connor than that is all that will be known. If Connor cannot be saved, then it will be known he died in the demon's attack. Any detail other than that, you will bury this in your hearts and take it to your graves. Are we clear?"_

_"We…understand, ser."_ Ser Perth answered.

_"Swear it. Swear it on everything you hold dead and holy."_

The knights swore their vows in the name of The Maker and his divine bride Andraste, that they would never tell a soul that what transpired here was of Connor's blind doing. Aedan held no stock in holy vows but he knew they did and accepted their oaths. Aedan and Teagan left the knights and rejoined the First Enchanter in the main hall.

_"The ritual is ready and we have tuned to circle to Connor's place in the Fade. We are ready to begin."_ Irving stated. _"You must choose who will be going in to the fade. The rest of us must wait here and maintain the ritual."_

_"Any last minute advice?"_ Aedan inquired.

_"This is most likely a demon of desire. Powerful and subtle. It will likely try to engage you in dialogue, you must not listen. Anything this creature says is merely a trick to destroy you."_

_"We understand."_

_"Now, who will you be sending into the Fade?"_

_"Morrigan will accomplish this."_ Aedan answered.

_"Oh, I will, will I?"_ Morrigan asked with sarcastic disapproval. She quirked an eyebrow and looked at Aedan questionably.

_"Morrigan, please."_ Aedan beseeched. _"I need you to do it. Wynne is a healer and I don't want her to face the demon alone. You have braved the Fade before and faced down the demons that reside there. Please, do this for me."_

Morrigan liked how Aedan looked at her with those blue, pleading eyes. So full of yearning. How could she say "no" to him?

_"Oh, very well. If I must."_ She answered flatly.

Aedan kissed her cheek. _"Thank you."_ He whispered into her ear. _"I promise: I'll be here until it's over. I have faith in you."_

Had Morrigan been a lesser woman she would have blushed furiously.

_"Now, let us begin."_ Irving called.

Morrigan sat in the middle of the circle with Aedan holding her hand. It somehow made her feel more confident to feel her hand in his. She had completely forgotten how foreign the gesture seemed to her before. Morrigan closed her eyes and entered a trance. When she opened her eyes she found herself in the shifting stillness of the imperminant and eternal land of spirits.

Aedan and the others watched Morrigan in resounding silence, Aedan's hand never leaving hers. Time dragged on in what seemed like days to Aedan. There were moments that Morrigan would squeeze his hand suddenly and her face would twitch in what looked like pain, and she would speak incoherently. Aedan surmised that she was fighting the demon and its minions. He hoped that he hadn't sent her to her doom. No. No, Aedan knew she would be alright. He knew how strong she was. She was going to save Connor and return to him.

Morrigan's eyes finally fluttered open. _"It is done. The boy is safe."_ She said in exhaustion.

Aedan quickly stole a kiss from her and she gladly reciprocated. _"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Morrigan."_

She smiled at him._ "When have I ever disappointed, my dear Warden."_

Arlessa Isolde ran up to her son's room and silently cried tears of joy as she held her sleeping baby to her. Aedan felt a twinge of relief and even…happiness at the sight of such accomplishment. After so much death a little joy was most welcome. Isolde picked up her tired child and quietly set him in his room.

* * *

Everyone left the castle and joined the village down below by the lake and properly burned and mourned their dead. This horror was finally over, but the nightmare has not yet ended. The Blight still threatens everything that lives. When the funeral was over, Aedan and the others joined Teagan and Isolde back on the upper floor of the castle.

_"So it is over."_ Teagan sighed with relief. _"Connor is his old self again. He seems to have no memory of what happened, which is a blessing. I suppose we will need to send him to the Circle for training…when the war is over. It's so odd to think of the boy as a mage, of all things. Eamon has much to mourn and rebuild should he recover. But at least he can wake up to find his wife and son are still alive."_ Teagan looked sadly over to his slumbering brother, still comatose on his bed.

_"I owe you my deepest thanks."_ Isolde credited in tired happiness._ "I had nearly…I can scarcely believe Connor is the boy he once was."_

_"But our task is not yet finished."_ Teagan spoke. _"Whatever the demon did to my brother, it spared his life. But he remains…comatose. We cannot wake him."_

_"The Urn!"_ Isolde declared. _"The Urn of Sacred Ashes! It will save Eamon!"_

_"The Urn is a myth."_ Aedan responded. _"I don't have the time or the resources to go chase after a fairy tale."_

_"The Urn may be a possibility, we are not just grasping at straws."_ Teagan explained.

_"Several years ago."_ Isolde continued. _"My husband employed a scholar, Brother Genitivi, who has been studying the inscriptions on Andraste's Birth Rock. He believed that he is close to finding the Urn. The knights I sent to his house in Denerim said that they could not find him, however."_

Aedan sighed in frustration_ "I have the darkspawn to contend with!"_

_"Eamon is well respect and powerful."_ Teagan assured. _"He can pull Ferelden together and end the war. Then we can focus on stopping the darkspawn. I assure you, this is no trivial pursuit."_

Aedan stood silently for a moment._ "…I will try to find this Urn."_

_"Thank you."_ Said Isolde. _"I owe you more than I could possibly repay you. I promise I won't forget what any of you have done here."_

Aedan, Alistair and Morrigan left the Arl's bedchambers and made their way out of the castle, but before they did Aedan looked into Connor's room and saw no abomination, but a young tired boy looking over some of his father's books. Connor peered over the pages and saw the three guests enter his room.

_"You…you're the ones who saved me, aren't you?"_

Aedan smiled at the boy and gestured to Morrigan._ "Actually, young man, that was Morrigan here."_

_"Really? I should thank her then. Father always tells me that you should thank people when they do nice things for you."_

~Chuckles~ _"I think that's an excellent idea, Connor. Go ahead and thank her in any way you feel like."_ Aedan's approval drew a look of confusion from Morrigan.

Connor shyly walked up to the Chasind woman and looked at her face bashfully and Morrigan looked right back at him with indifference. Then Connor hugged Morrigan affectionately.

The awkward look on Morrigan's face was utterly priceless, it took Aedan and Alistair everything they had to stifle their laughter. Alistair motioned the others to quickly and quietly see what was going on. Everyone did their best not to laugh at the awkwardly adorable display, despite the venomous look Morrigan shot at him.

_"Thank you, for saving me."_ Connor whispered sweetly.

Morrigan looked down at the little boy holding her, the venom leaving her face. She patted the boy tentatively.

_"You are…welcome. Connor."_ She replied quietly with an almost…sincere ring in her voice.

Connor finished his hug and waved her goodbye as they all left the room. As they left the castle Morrigan tried to keep her face neutral and her head aplomb despite the looks everyone was giving her behind her back and their pitiful attempt to hide their laughter.

_"Is something the matter?"_ She demanded, facing the whole group.

_"Oh, it's….nothing…Morrigan."_ Leliana chuckled sputteringly.

_"That was the most adorable display I've ever seen."_ Wynne finally said laughing.

_"Indeed!"_ Zevran commented. _"Who knew our residential ice-queen was such a sweetheart!"_

_"I didn't think she had a heart!"_ Alistair guffawed. _"Shows what I know. Ahaha-ha!"_

Morrigan turned away from the others and walked right next to Aedan with displeasure in her step and on her face. _"You are going to pay for this later!"_ She whispered in annoyance.

_"I can't wait."_ He whispered back, holding her hand.

**Back on the road…..**

The company, once more on the road, walked northbound to find the next destination in their quest. Alistair was glad that everything back in Recliffe ended well. If they hadn't arrived when they did things could have gone very differently. Now if they could find the Urn of Sacred Ashes they could save the arl and put a stop to this war.

_"If we move quickly we can be in Denerim in less than a few days."_ Alistair pointed out.

_"We will not be going to Denerim."_ Aedan rejected.

_"What? But the Urn…"_

_"We don't have time to go running around for some fairytale, religious relic, that probably doesn't exist, Alistair. Even the Chantry denies its existence. But, granted, what the hell do they know anyway?"_

_"But Arl Eamon!"_ Alistair argued. _"You gave your word!"_

_"Haven't I done enough for the Arl and his family for now? Yes, I gave my word, but I did not specify when I would waste my time and resources going after it."_ Aedan explained vehemently._ "I will go look for the fucking Urn, Alistair. But only after we've accomplished our other tasks and when I deem the time is right."_

Alistair didn't like leaving the Arl hanging like this, at all. But…Aedan had a point. They were still not even remotely ready to face the darkspawn, let alone Loghain, and the fact that the Urn might even exist was…slight. Damn it all!

_"So…where do you intend to go from here, then?"_

_"We're going to head back north."_ Aedan answered. _"To Soldier's Peak."_

* * *

**Three days later in the Soldier's Peak Tower….**

At this point Aedan was starting to see a recurring theme in every action he made to try and make ready for the Blight. The situation at the keep was almost identical to the ones at the Circle Tower and at Redcliffe. It was like almost every time he went somewhere to fulfill his duty as a Grey Warden all he did was stumble on spirits, abominations and evil magic. It was starting to bore him.

They had arrived at Soldier's Peak. Somehow Levi was able to navigate the narrow and convoluted tunnels that led to fortress. When Aedan inquired how he knew these passageways Levi told him that it came to him in his dreams. After seeing what happened in the Fade, Aedan could not doubt the very real power that dreams held.

Aedan and his company looked upon Soldier's Keep and were beholden by its ruined glory and decrepit might. Despite all the wear and rot that ebbed away the luster of this castle it was nonetheless a powerful testament to the Wardens strength and ingenuity. When they arrived they were instantly assaulted by the images and memories that haunted this place. Visions of the terrible and forgotten last days of the Fereldan Grey Warden's last stand.

Aedan vaguely remembered from his history lessons that Sophia Dryden was a top contender for the throne, a close cousin to Arland, but she lost the election in the Landsmeet. To keep her from trying to take the throne from him, Arland gave her a choice: face execution or join the Wardens. Sophia chose to join the Order of the Grey and survived the Joining. Then some years later she was somehow involved with the civil war that took place later. The results of that war left Ferelden weak and allowed Orlais to invade them.

The further they pressed into the keep the more they discovered the true story of Sophia's last stand and the truth behind the Warden's exile from this land. It seemed that the Wardens were preparing to break their oaths of neutrality and launch a coup against Arland, but something happened to their rebellion and they were trapped here in their own keep, forced to be starved out and then finally slaughtered. When the time came for Arland's men to finally finish their adversaries, Sophia ordered the Warden-Enchanter, Avernus, to summon demons to lay waste to their enemies, but in their desperation the demons turned on them as well. Levi was distraught to see his proud ancestor resort to such an unholy act.

But Aedan, Levi and all the others were horrified beyond words by the abomination that used to be Sophia Dryden. The once mighty and beautiful Sophia was now a rotting, talking meat puppet for a demon's perverse desires to interfere with the land of the living. Aedan's companions and everything inside him told him to slay the abomination; split it in twain with the Hound's Teeth, if only to give poor Sophia some peace. But…Aedan stayed his axe. He had no choice. The tear in the veil must be sealed in order to restore the keep to the Wardens and their cause.

"Sophia" made it clear that whatever it was that was in the tower that constricted her power must be destroyed. If they were going to be rid of all the damned freaks in this castle they to acquiesce to her demand. They entered the tower and were all appalled by what they found there. The long dried and desiccated remains of Warden's, still wearing their colors, were frozen in their last agonizing moments of death. They were all held in cages and strapped to strange torture devices with hooks, needles and thick spikes piercing their skin. The butcher who did this didn't even bother to give them back their dignity. Aedan found a strange red concoction in a vial and some kind of journal next to it. Aedan discovered that after the Veil had been torn, Avernus performed heinous experiments on his fellow Grey Wardens in some sick attempt to increase his power through blood and pain.

Aedan was disgusted. He had the same power flowing in his veins as a Reaver, but he never did and never would sacrifice his brothers-in-arms for something like that. He would rather slay a thousand dragons for on tenth of that power the mage discovered than ever do something this horrible to his sworn brethren. In anger and revilement Aedan destroyed the red vile. He was tired of strange vials full of blood.

They all entered into laboratory and found it almost as dead as the rest of the keep. Save for one figure at the end of the room, standing before some kind of alchemical table. He was so shriveled and frail-looking Aedan almost mistook him for a walking corpse.

_"I hear you."_ He called, his voice familiar. _"Don't disrupt my concentration. Even now the demons seek to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for this welcome but temporary imbalance?"_

Aedan did recognize his voice! _"The Warden mage!? Alive!?"_

_"Only just."_ Avernus answered. _"I have only a short time left."_

_"Be careful, Aedan."_ Leliana warned. "_This…man has dabbled in arts forbidden by the Maker. He may look frail, but don't trust him."_

_"Oh? The Maker told you that, did He, young lady_?" Avernus mocked. _"Short-sighted men and religious zealots have forbidden my work, not some unseen god. Why…are you here?_

Aedan stared down the frail old man with seething hate in his eyes.

"_I want answers, old man."_

_"To what questions, I wonder."_

_"What happened here?"_

_"What use would storytelling serve? The toll of years has erased our failure, the tyrant Arland is long dead along with all our noble co-conspirators with the grand rebellion and the kingdom has survived. Sophia's corpse may walk and talk, but even she is gone as well."_

_"How was Arland a tyrant?"_

_"He ruled with fear and poison."_ Avernus answered angrily. _"His treachery pit noble against noble in bloody battle all for his heinous enjoyment. We thought him a monster and decided to act against him. We gathered nobles to join in our rebellion. But…in the end we failed utterly."_

_"Why did your rebellion fail?"_

_"Too many mouths to quiet. Even sorcery can go so far. So…we met with Teyrn Cousland. With his aid we had a…chance for victory."_

What was Avernus talking about? Aedan had to know. _"Teyrn Cousland? The Couslands almost rebelled? That's my House."_

_"Is it?" _The bloodmage's eyes glided up and down the young warrior before him as though he were studying him._ "Yes. I see it now. You have your ancestor's bearing, you even bare his shield upon your back."_

Aedan looked toward his family shield curiously. _"This shield was wielded by my great-grandfather Ardal in defense of King Vanedrin against the Orlesians."_

_"Was it? Well, it was first wielded by his grandfather in defense against King Arland who ambushed us. I later saw his head upon the Landsmeet table with an apple his mouth. You lost many family members that day. Arland's butchers no doubt slaughtered enough of your kin to make them…pliable. It never would have gotten that far if I took my bloodmagic further."_

_"You used bloodmagic on the nobles?"_

_"But of course. To nudge people, to keep them quiet and our secret safe. Sophia should have let me nudge harder. Her scruples became our undoing."_

Aedan looked at the withered old mage with contempt. _"What was the purpose of your experiments?"_

_"To stop the demonic tide. To correct the miscalculations of the past."_ Avernus explained. _"Bloodmagic comes from demons, they could counteract every bit of lore I uncovered. But the darkspawn taint. That is foreign to them. And it has power. By experimenting on the taint in the blood of the Wardens I discovered such power, it became my saving grace, and with it I could bring the Wardens to even greater heights."_

This man's disregard for his fellow Wardens disgusted Aedan _"I'm debating on whether or not I should let you live or impale you on a spike."_

_"And here I thought you came to rescue me."_

_"I've seen you experiments, Avernus! How could you do that to your own brothers!?"_ Aedan demanded.

_"They were necessary!"_ Avernus argued. "_Any tool, any iota of information that could defeat the fell demons was justified. As a Warden you should know that better than anyone."_

_"He has a point there."_ Morrigan commented. _"If a single spell could and a battle, I wouldn't question its source."_

_"Hmm. Your charming friend is correct. You would do well to heed her. There was nothing to be done for them. The few years they would have had here were nothing compared to goal of maintaining the balance if this place. I gave their deaths meaning."_ Avernus explained earnestly, as if he were preaching a sermon to a congregation.

_"Meaning!? You…you call this, this rot, this perversion and that… that thing that used to be Sophia meaning!?"_ Aedan hissed as he pointed to the rot and ruin that surrounded them. _"You didn't do this to stop the Blights, you didn't even do it to save Ferelden! You unleashed the demons to recreate forbidden magic! You sacrificed your fellow Wardens to save your own skin and hold back your own failure. In your unnatural curiosity you unleashed something you didn't fully comprehend and now the very balance of nature is suffering for your stupidity!"_ Aedan angrily spat at Avernus' feet in pure disgust. The very look at the old, withered Warden-Enchanter made him sick.

That did it. Aedan's words found their way to whatever sliver of a conscience Avernus had. _"You….You're…right."_ Avernus admitted sadly. _"I…should never have._ _So old, so tired. Let me undo my greatest mistake. Let me cleanse this place."_ Avernus begged. _"Then…Then I will submit to whatever judgment you fell I merit."_

_"Sophia sent me here to kill you." _Aedan informed._ "We must deal with her first."_

_"You are wise not to trust her. She knows how to keep the Veil torn."_

_"Before we go, Avernus."_ Aedan grabbed Levi and urged him forward. _"This is Sophia's great-grandson. You will answer any question he has."_

Levi stepped forward nervously. _"Uh, master mage, ser. My family's name has been less than dirt for over a century. Is there any kind of proof you might have that could clear our names."_

_"So the boy who braved the mists, you heeded my call. *Laughs* And you're a Dryden! The cosmos has a sense of humor it seems."_

_"Your call?"_

_"He was but a boy when he entered the tunnels below the Peak. His heart pure. His character certain. It still is, it seems. In dreams I gave him the keys he would need, he would be my deliverance. And it seems he has…brought just that."_

_"Answer his question, Avernus."_

Utter sadness washed over Avernus. It seems even he knew the value of Sophia's character._ "Your great-grandmother was the very best of us. Brave, charismatic, full of fire and utterly devoted to her cause. I doubt there have ever been many women like her. She was able to convince us to forget out oaths to fight against a tyrant, to give the Wardens another purpose and protect Ferelden in absence of the Blight. But proof? There is none to be had."_

Aedan looked at Levi regrettably. _"I'm sorry, Levi."_

_"I…I had hoped for so long. But thank you, Warden."_

_"Come now."_ Avernus urged. _"We must go to the great hall. I will invoke the summoning circles and close shut the tears in the veil."_

They all left the tower and returned to the castle. Sophia was all fire and brimstone over Aedan's betrayal of their deal. But Aedan knew all too well now that there could never be an honest bargain with a demon. Avernus, with the strength of Aedan and his companions backing him, was finally able to vanquish his century old adversary. Aedan couldn't help but notice the look of sorrow on Avernus' face as he struck the killer blow. It was hard to kill Sophia, even if it was merely a demon wearing her face.

They all rushed to the great hall and assumed battle positions to face the oncoming demonic waves as Avernus prepared his summoning circle. The demons came in force! Rage, sloth and desire came forth with their abominable minions in tow. As Avernus chanted in ancient Tevene Aedan and the others held their ground and felled every spiritual denizen that dared to enter the mortal plain. With the final demon slain and the last word spoken, the Veil was restored. It was over. Avernus became quiet and solemnly approached Aedan.

_"The Veil is restored now. I…said I would submit to your judgment. What have you decided?"_

Aedan looked over at the fireplace and noticed the beautiful, black silverite longsword hanging over it. Asturian's Might, the sword of the first Warden-Commander of Ferelden. How appropriate. Aedan grabbed the sword and silently unsheathed it.

_"Kneel."_ Aedan commanded softly.

_"So be it."_ Avernus knelt acceptingly.

_"You cannot be serious."_ Morrigan protested. _"Surely you can see that his only crime was survival. Are our actions not as questionable, are not mine? Avernus is a prodigy and potentially an ally. You must spare him!"_

_"No! I cannot." _Aedan denied.

_"Cannot? Or will not?"_ Morrigan argued with her hands balled angrily.

_"Both!"_ Aedan shot back._ "He caused all this! Sad fact of the world is this, Morrigan: all actions done for good or ill have consequences."_

_"My dear."_ Avernus interrupted. _"The Warden is right. Everything that has happened here is my fault and I have postponed my judgment for far too long. It's time I've answered for my crimes."_

Morrigan shot a look of anger at Aedan, but he ignored her. He stood over Avernus' kneeling form and raised Asturian's Might to his face ceremoniously. _"Warden-Enchanter Avernus. For the crimes you have committed against your fellow Wardens and the unholy actions you have committed in this keep that threw the very nature of this place out of balance, I, Aedan Cousland, acting Warden-Commander of the Order of The Grey here in Ferelden, sentence you to die. If you have any final words please say them now."_

Avernus raised his head one last time and the bowed it repentantly. _"In Death Sacrifice."_

Aedan raised Asturian's Might above his head and then he let it fall. Morrigan looked away while the others watched Aedan carry out the deed. It was swift and clean.

_"You've done it, Warden."_ Levi appraised. _"The Peak is safe. A good thing you took care of that Avernus. A bloodmage, in the Wardens no less. Common folk should never learn about that. Folks still distrust the Wardens, even with a Blight on our doorsteps. Crazy buggers."_ A look of disappointed fell on Levi's face. _"But…there was no proof. Nothing that could have cleared my family's name."_

_"Levi, there's not a doubt in my mind that Sophia was a hero and a patriot."_ Aedan assured. _"She and every Warden in this castle was willing to discard their oaths to save this country. If I had to choose being a Warden and saving this country, I would choose Ferelden every time. Instead of focusing on the past, use the strength that Sophia had and make yourself a future."_

_"For so long I was so focused on answers, but you're right. Maybe it's time we Drydens start looking to the future. Thanks. You've got a whole fortress to yourself know and if I recall correctly you're gathering an army. You can send them here, and me and my family can do what we can to supply them."_

_"Are you sure you can pull that off?"_

_"We've got a huge family and we've thrived in the merchant trade for the past hundred years. And it's about time people started lending aid to you Wardens. Send your armies here and my kin and I will make sure they're ready to march when you are."_

_"Take care of yourself, Levi. It's been a pleasure."_

_"An honor."_ Levi said bidding farewell.

_"A Keep recovered, a demon invasion thwarted. We do good work."_ Alistair declared.

_"Indeed."_ Sten added. "_The castle is sturdy and defensible, it will do well to house an army. The Arishok would be pleased."_

_"The tear in the Veil has been repaired. In time the land's scars will heal. 'Tis all well done." _Morrigan commented.

Aedan noticed the less than sincere tone in Morrigan's voice and the effort she made in trying to avoid his face. Was she upset with him? Over Avernus, perhaps. Regardless it was a matter for another time. For now Aedan decided to take comfort in this victory. He now had a well-fortified castle to house the army he was going to build and exclusive trading rights with a family of able merchants to make commerce with. But now they had to move on. After all, it was one thing to have a place for an army, it was another to actually get them army itself.

* * *

**Several days later on the outskirts of Honnleath….**

Right this very second Aedan was suffering a most severe case of buyer's remorse. And the bitter irony was he didn't pay a damned thing! Alright so he killed a bucket load of darkspawn and a few demons but that's to be expected when he makes any kind of bargain. Aedan could still hear that damned walking quarry complain about birds and make backhanded comments, even with him/her/it still trailing at the back of the group. All that time in Honnleath Aedan thought he'd be getting his hands on a free golem to use as a walking battering ram and maybe even a coat rack. Instead he got Shale. Too fucking bad.

A few days after leaving Soldier's Peak with fresh supplies, Aedan and his company traveled westward towards the Frostback to seek the aid of the Dwarven kingdom of Orzammar. On their way they met with an unlucky merchant by name of Felix, who willingly parted with a golem control rod, with no golem. Felix gave the rod away for free as there was no way for him to go back to Honnleath and get the golem it belonged to on account of their village being under attacked by darkspawn. Aedan of course accepted the rod and decided to go and get the golem. After all Aedan could think of several uses for his own personal golem. Like have it wade into the darkspawn ranks or maybe use it as a shield when pissed off, crazy mages were throwing fire at him. What could be better?

They arrived at the village and cleared it of darkspawn but found that the control rod and the activation phrase didn't work. They found the remainder of the villagers hiding in some kind of underground laboratory, hiding from the rest of the darkspawn behind some kind of magical barrier. After they saved the villagers they spoke to Mathias. Apparently this lab and that golem belonged to the semi-famous mage, Wilhelm. Wilhelm was an officer in the war against Orlais under Queen Moira and later under Prince Maric; Wilhelm provided healing and used his golem against the Orlesian forces to devastating effect. Aedan's father used to tell him stories about Wilhelm and his golem.

Aedan was shocked to hear that it was Wilhelm's famous golem that killed him. Apparently one morning his wife went outside and found her husband so badly beaten, his bones so broken she barely recognized him. Felix frantically explained that his daughter ran into his father's research lab and something killed the men who went after her. He begged Aedan to save his daughter. And of course Aedan couldn't say no.

As they descended down through the tunnels to find Amalia they discovered that it was demons that killed the men that went after her.

_"What are demons doing here?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Wilhelm wrote several books on how to seal demons that couldn't be exorcised."_ Wynne explained. _"Perhaps he used this place to conduct his experiments with being under the scrutiny of the Chantry."_

They reached the final room and found Amalia conversing with a "kitty". "Kitty", obviously another demon possessing a freaking cat, was bound in this room by Wilhelm decades ago, and now had Amalia in her thrall. Kitty refused to be left in the room and Aedan refused to let her keep the girl. So they made a bargain.

_"I will release the seal on this room."_ Aedan explained. _"In exchange you are going to leave this girl and her family alone."_

_"But I like this one!"_ Kitty whined.

_"That is my deal, creature. You can choose to leave or you can choose to rot in this place even longer."_

_"Oh, very well, mortal. I accept your terms. These torches keep me sealed here. Solve the puzzle and I will be free."_

Aedan looked at the puzzle. It was a large square grid of small bannisters with arrowheads marked on them, all standing next to each other. On the top left and bottom right corners was a lit torch. He looked at the puzzle intently and realized….

_"I have no fucking idea what do here."_

_"Perhaps I can solve this puzzle."_ Wynne said. _"I read some of Wilhelm's books and how to seal spirits and demons, I think I know how to undo this."_

Wynne lit the bannisters and led the flame along the arrowheads until all the flames connected the two torches and unsealed Wilhelm's barrier.

_"Ahhh, yes. I had forgotten what it was like to be free. At last I can leave this place."_ Kitty shivered in delight as she turned her attention towards Amalia and was utterly oblivious to Aedan's axe bearing down on her and was split in half!

_"I said I would undo the seal. I didn't say I would let you live."_ Aedan said as he let Dane lick the cat blood of his axe.

Amalia had fainted as she was released from Kitty's thrall. Aedan caught her and returned her to her daddy. Mathis was so overjoyed to see his daughter alive and told him the control phrase for the Golem.

Aedan with the control rod and the correct control phrase returned to the inactive golem and tried again. He said the password and was shocked when the damned thing started talking!

*Sigh* _"I knew one day someone would find the control rod. And not even a mage this time." _The golem grumbled in a loud gravelly voice._ "Typical."_

_"Holy shit!"_ Aedan shouted in shock. "_You can talk?"_

_"So can it."_ The golem replied. It went on to complain about how long it stood in that one spot and how it was so wretchedly boring it was and then whining about how shitty it was being Wilhelm's little servant and test dummy. For an inanimate object it certainly liked to complain and had a colorful vocabulary.

_"It does have the control rod, doesn't it?"_

_"Right here in my hand."_ Aedan waved it.

_"Strange. I see it, yet I feel…Go on, give it a command."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Oh, go on. It'll be fun."_ The golem assured.

_"O-kay. Do the riverdance and sing us a sea chantey."_ Aedan ordered rather hopefully

The golem just stood there with that blank look on its face and did nothing. Too bad. Watching that thing dance and sing would have been funny.

_"And nothing. I….feel no urge to follow its command. I suppose this mean it's….broken."_

_"Call me nosy, but shouldn't you be happy about that?"_

_"I suppose if I can't be commanded, that means I have…free will, yes?"_ The golem asked confused. _"It's simply, I no memory outside this village and that wretched mage. I have no purpose…I find myself at a bit of a loss really."_

_"Perhaps you'd like to come with us then? I could have many purposes for a golem."_

_"What sort of purposes might those be?"_ The golem asked forebodingly.

_"I'm a mission to stop the darkspawn."_

_"It refers to the creatures that attacked this village. Hmm. The darkspawn are a menace that need to be destroyed, that's true. But not as much as those damned birds!"_ The golem suddenly went on alert and looked to the sky as if it were about to attack the golem. When it was sure there was no danger coming from the clouds it looked back to Aedan. _"I suppose I have only two options: go with it or go elsewhere. I…don't even know what lies beyond this village."_

_"You'd be most welcome to come with us. If you're not too picky about the company you keep."_

_"After decades of being frozen solid, any company is welcome at this point. So long as there aren't any birds."_

_"Fair enough. I am called Aedan. Do you have a name?"_

_"I…am called Shale."_

_"Well, then. Welcome to our little gang of unwanted misfits, Shale."_

A look of fascination crept over Shales face. _"This should be interesting."_

As they left the village Shale slowed them down to take some sweet-ass time to stomp on some damned chickens. After thirty years of inanimate silence and repression the damned thing couldn't keep its mouth shut and made a smart-ass comment about everything it could. His mother was right. Talking with inanimate objects is a surefire sign of insanity. And given the company Aedan kept, it was a sound judgment to question his sanity. Sometimes he wished he just kept dogs like a regular Fereldan.


	16. The Kingdom of Orzammar

**The Kingdom Of Orzammar**

**~XoXoXo~**

Aedan effortlessly led the way up the Frostback's bitter, snowy paths, barely noticing the deep snow and biting cold, while some of his companions were completely demoralized by the unforgiving frost of these mountains. Especially Sten and Zevran, the two of them were raised in very warm climates, so this much snow was actually a foreign, even alien concept to them. Leliana had lived in Ferelden for a few years now and she was used to winter in Orlais, but even she was unused to this turbulent Ferelden snow. Several times Zevran swore to the Maker that he was going to die in these frigid conditions, and how only a people as barbaric as the Fereldans could survive such extremes. It was true; Aedan, Alistair, Morrigan and even Wynne didn't seem to be very bothered by, in fact they seemed inured to it.

Aedan remembered coming by this path when he first left his homeland for Orlais and when he came back this way with the Avvar. It was in these very mountains Aedan learned what true strength was. He felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him and wished he could use this time to visit the Avvar of Bear-Hold while he was here, but that was not his purpose. He was here to get to the gates of Orzammar and enlist the aid of the dwarves, and hopefully this little bit of diplomacy wouldn't be such a pain. How hard could it be to get the deshyrs and king to combat the Blight?

As they continued up Gherlen's Pass they came across the mighty Paragons of Orzammar that marked their approach to the gates of Orzammar. The powerful stone gates were visible from leagues away, as were the merchants and surface dwarves showing off their wares. As they approached Aedan noticed a well-armed group waiting at the feet of the Paragon Bemot. They looked like they were waiting for them. It was not uncommon for the merchants and businessmen here to hire mercenaries to protect their goods from bandits, Avvar and competitors, but somehow Aedan doubted these guys were on a merchants payroll.

"_You waiting for something?"_ Aedan demanded.

One of them, a heavily armored man carrying a greatsword and closed helm tossed a crumpled piece of paper to Aedan. Aedan unfolded the paper and recognized the only thing that mattered "1000 Sovereign Reward for the capture of any Grey Wardens." Well, shit.

"_About time a Warden showed up." _The bounty hunter called. _"Loghain sends his regards."_

Before the mercenary could pull unsheathe his greatsword Zevran threw one of his daggers through the slit of his helm and into his brain. Morrigan and Leliana shot down two more with arrows and lightening, while Shale crushed the mage's head by throwing a giant boulder at her. The last one, a rogue with daggers, lunged at Aedan like a maniac intending to pounce on him. Aedan just reached out with one hand and caught the man in his grip, then crushed his larynx with a flick of his wrist, all the while not taking his eyes of the picture on the poster.

Aedan couldn't believe his eyes, even with the picture in his hands. It was terrible, how could anyone think of doing something like this? _"This…is a shitty picture."_

The illustration of Aedan on the wanted poster was completely inaccurate and downright insulting. His face was squat, the ears too big, his nose was bulbous and his eyes looked like ones you'd find on an owl. The only thing they got right was the fact Aedan's face was tattooed, but the even got the design wrong. Aedan felt insulted as a person and as an artist. How did those bounty hunters even know who he was? Aedan looked at the bottom of the poster and it read "travels with an entourage of freaks and apostates". Well, that actually narrowed it down. "_Would you look at this picture!?"_ Aedan showed. _"How the hell is this supposed to be me!?"_

Everyone took a close look and started laughing. "_Oh, I don't know. I think it's close match!"_ Alistair chortled.

"_Indeed!"_ Zavran laughed. _"Who else could have a face that could slaughter an ogre!? Ha-haha!"_

Aedan shot a mocking scowl at them both.

_"Oh, don't worry, my dear Warden."_ Morrigan soothed sarcastically. _"You'll always be handsome to me."_

The group walked to the merchant stalls littered around the gates, all the while laughing behind Aedan's back. While here they decided to restock on some of their supplies. Morrigan and Wynne bought more lyrium vials, Sten bought a new whet stone for his sword and immediately set it to work. Alistair, for some odd reason, looked around for miniature golem dolls. Zevran surprised Aedan when came up to him with a small bag of scorpions! _"These scorpions are a rare find indeed!"_ Zevran blustered. _"Red-Heart Scorpions, so named for the red heart shape on their backs. In Antiva these scorpions can go for a sovereign per pound!"_

_"Why the hell would anyone pay so much for a damned insect?"_

_"Well, for their poison, of course! Antivan wives use the venom for both a cooking flavor and to keep faithless husbands in line. The Crows also have methods to make the poison more potent and use it as a powerful neurotoxin. And scorpions aren't insects, they're arachnids, like spiders."_

Aedan backed away from Zevran and his little bag of…arachnids and was drawn to a stall being run by a rather weasel-faced looking merchant. His wares were total crap. Some arms and armor, and trinkets, all under quality and overpriced. How the hell did this guy turn a profit?

The one thing this merchant had that caught Aedan's attention was a strange amulet. It was a round disc with a diamond shaped square in it, with a design of waves crashing against one another. Aedan knew this symbol; it was the House of Tides, the symbol of the Qunari people and their qun.

How could this symbol be here? Aedan looked at the merchants other pieces and recognized bits of armor and a few weapons of obvious qunari design. There was no in hell such things could exist in Ferelden, even by Tal-Vashoth mercenaries. The only way they could was…when Sten and his brethren came to this land. That's when it dawned on Aedan. This merchant was also a grave robber. "_Merchant…"_

"_Please, call me Faryn, ser."_

"_Whatever. Where did you get this medallion?"_ Aedan inquired.

"_Oh, that? I don't really know where I got, it truth be told. I think my mother-in-law gave it to me."_

Aedan wasn't buying it. _"This is a sacred qunari amulet. Even if your mother-in-law was a convert, there's no way in hell she'd just give it to you."_

_"Kyun-what? Look, as I said, I don't know where I got it. If you really want to buy it I'll give you a good deal."_ Faryn said rather nervously.

This was really pissing Aedan off. He hated being lied to, especially unscrupulous merchants. The look on Aedan's face screamed his displeasure. _"I'll ask again: where…did you get this fucking amulet?"_ Aedan demanded.

_"Look, stranger, I told you already, I don't know. Now, are you gonna buy something or…"_

Aedan grabbed the lying merchant by his hair and smashed his head in to the stall. Hard. _"Not only are you a grave robber, you're a fucking liar!"_ Aedan growled into his ear. _"And I hate fucking lying grave robbers!"_

_"Please, ser!"_ Faryn cried. _"I swear to the Maker and Andraste, I don't…!"_

Aedan smashed Faryn's head in to table, once, twice then three times. _"Do you see the Maker here!?"_

_"W-what?"_

The Warden smashed the merchant's head again. _"Do. You. See. The Maker. Here!?"_

_"No!"_ Faryn sobbed.

_"Then you better swear to me!"_ Aedan looked over to Zevran who was watching with an amused look on his face. _"Zevran! Bring your damned bag over here."_

Zevran trotted on over and opened his bag wide enough for Faryn to see all the little scorpion jittering around inside it. Aedan reached inside the bag and grabbed the biggest one he could get by its tail and dangled it over Faryn's teary face. _"Now, are you going to answer me honestly, or do you wanna have a little chat with my arachnid friend here?"_

_"Oh, sweet mother! No-oo!"_ Faryn sobbed. "_Please, I'll tell you! I found the amulet and half my stock on the bodies of some grey-skinned giants I found near Lake Calenhad!"_

Aedan was right._ "There was a sword. It would have been long and unwieldy."_

_"I-I s-sold it on the way here."_ Faryn confessed. _"In Redcliffe."_

_"To who?"_

_"A dwarf named Dwyn!"_

Aedan remembered Dwyn. Why would he want a sword like that? _"Are you telling me the truth now, Faryn?"_

_"Yes! Yes, I swear!"_

_"You swear to me?"_

_"Yes! I swear to you! I sold the sword in Redcliffe to Dwyn. He's got it!"_

Aedan supposed he got all he could out of him. _"If I go all the way back to Redcliffe and don't find that sword, I'm gonna come back here and you're going to have a lengthy conversation with my little friend here and all his little buddies."_

Aedan dangled the scorpion closer to Faryn's face and it took a few swings at him with its pincers. Zevran shook the bag a little, riling up the scorpions inside and chuckled deviously. When Aedan was certain he'd gotten the truth out of Faryn he tossed the scorpion back in the bag and walked away, leaving the grave-robbing merchant crying under his stall.

_"I have to admit Aedan, I didn't expect you to be the extortionist type."_ Zevran chuckled

_"I'm not. I'm just the type you don't want to lie to."_

_"A fact that I won't soon forget. And I'm certain that charlatan won't either."_

The two rejoined the others and judging from the looks on their, and all the other merchants, it was obvious they saw what transpired. It wasn't like Aedan was being very discreet. _"What was that all about?"_ Sten inquired.

_"That merchant tried to sell me bullshit, and I wasn't buying it."_

Seeing as that was the only answer he was probably going to get Sten inquired no further. They all decided to wrap up their business and make their way through the gates. As they approached they noticed the gate guard arguing with some human. The only thing that was said between the two that Aedan caught was the mention of "King" Loghain. And instantly felt his anger peak.

_"You insult all of Ferelden with your actions, dwarf!"_ The man barked. _"King Loghain demands the allegiance of your lords, or deshyrs, or whatever it is you call them in your assembly. I am his appointed messenger!"_

_"I don't care if you're the king's wiper!"_ The guard rebutted. _"Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled."_

The two stopped arguing when the…diverse group of people approached the gate. Alistair could practically feel the murder radiating off of Aedan and felt it was best maybe he do the talking for once.

_"Uh, good day!"_ Alistair sputtered. _"We, er, we have *ahem*. We have important business in Orzammar, ser."_

_"None more important than mine."_ The messenger glowered.

_"As I said to this fool…"_ The guard explained. _"The gates have been sealed shut. King Endrin returned to the stone not a month ago. The assembly is deadlocked in choosing a successor and the gates shall remain closed until they make a sodding decision."_

_"Ah, I understand. But you see the Wardens were hoping to call upon our traditional dwarven allies."_ Alistair presented the dwarven treaties. _"These treaties obligate you to help us."_

_"The Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! They're sworn enemies to King Loghain!"_ Imrek argued.

_"Well, that is the royal seal of King Bemot and the deshyrs of the Assembly. And only the Assembly can address it at this time. You may pass these gates, Grey Warden."_

Imrek became excited. _"You're letting in a traitor and a foreigner!? In the name of King Loghain I demand that you execute this…stain on the honor of Ferelden!"_

That was the breaking point for Aedan. He backhanded the mouthy messenger so hard he was sent flying off the gates doorstep! Aedan quickly dispatched his two guards by snapping the soldier's neck and punching the mage so hard in the throat his windpipe was smashed. Aedan strode menacingly toward Imrek with murder in his eyes.

Completely dazed by Aedan's fist, Imrek tried to stumble to his feet and drew his sword. _"I-I will not go down easy! I serve King Loghain!"_ he declared.

Aedan quickly silenced the messenger by shattering his jaw with a devastating right hook! Imrek fell like a shattered statue. Aedan grabbed the man's head in both hands and proceeded to crush it like a melon! _"Loghain…is not…king!"_ Aedan screamed into his victims dying eyes. The mouthy messenger gurgled and his teeth fell out of his face as Aedan applied so much pressure blood was trickling out of Imrek's nose, ears and eyes. And he kept squeezing until he felt the man's skull crack in his hands and his eyes popped out of their sockets!

Content with his little bit of murder, Aedan tossed Imrek's body aside like it was a ragdoll and went back to the gate.

_"You did me a service, Warden."_ The guard thanked._ "That fool Imrek has been bothering me for a week. Are all humans so touched? Uh, no offense."_

_"None taken."_

_"You are free to enter Orzammar, Grey Warden, though I doubt you will find much help."_

Aedan and company entered through the gates and were amazed at the massive hall behind it. This was the famous Hall of Heroes. Every Paragon that had ever existed had their statue gazing over this expansive hall. Fountains of lava and columns of mighty stone that held up the weight of the mountain. And in front of the fountains stood the intricately carved statues of the dwarven Paragons, which every dwarf in the hall looked upon with reverence.

_"If there's one thing about that can be said about these people it's that they have a remarkable aptitude for carving stone."_ Morrigan commented.

_"Is it just me or do all these statues look all alike?"_ Sten asked

While the entrance hall was truly impressive, they were all astonished by the breathtaking majesty and foreign beauty of the mighty city of Orzammar. An entire darkly illuminated city carved out of the very stone and foundation of the Frostback Mountains and extended through massive tunnels into very deep of the earth. It was a world within the world.

_"It's..big…"_ Leliana gasped.

_"For such a small people they certainly like their ceilings high…."_ Wynne observed.

_"Why would such a small people have such large buildings?"_ Sten asked. _"They must have an impressive array of ladders."_

As they entered they were witness to a brutal argument over the succession of throne by none other than they two contenders for it, Prince Bhelen Aeducan and Lord Pyral Harrowmont. The argument became so heated that a murder broke out between their men and both politicians ran back to the safety of the Diamond Quarter.

Aedan couldn't help but wonder what wonderful future this city would have with either candidate ruling over them. After all, both men seemed like such reasonable, upright and ethical men. First things first, he'd go to the Chamber of Assembly and see who had the authority to send him the troops he needed against the darkspawn.

* * *

As Aedan made his way up the Diamond Quarter to the Chamber of Assembly he could see why the dwarven nobles were so high and mighty: they lived in obscenely large manors that could house their whole freaking family tree, and they were so high up in the city all they did was look down on everything and everyone, which fit perfectly with their rank and caste system. Anyone who isn't as high as they, are looked down upon as something lesser to them and if you had no caste you were literally nothing to them. While Aedan knew his culture was far from perfect, he knew that in his society anyone of any class could make something of themselves by sheer force of will, not by relying on one's clan, class or who their dead ancestors were.

The Chamber of Assembly was higher than even the royal palace, marking its importance in dwarven society, even the doors were vastly larger than palace's. The hallway leading into the chamber was dimly lit by strange glowing crystals and it doors were guarded by grizzled, fearsome looking warriors.

_"The Assembly is in session, Warden. Enter quietly if you wish to observe."_ The guard informed.

Aedan entered into the room and was surprised at how many representatives were housed in this room and the fact that Orzammar had so many noble houses. He was also surprised and somewhat disturbed to see how many guards were posted in this chamber. Apparently the Steward had doubled the guard to prevent blood from being spilt by the deshyrs. And right now it seemed they were all about to come to blows over trade contracts. Trade contracts?! This city is on the brink of civil war and the world is about to fall victim to the Blight and these morons were about to kill each other over fucking trade agreements! When their heated argument turned into outright death threats Steward Bandelor aggravatingly called for recess.

The assembly reminded Aedan somewhat of his people's Landsmeet. Various clan leaders with a bone to pick with one another meeting once a year to settle disputes over land, justice and vengeance. The difference being every freeholder, not just nobles, had a voice in the Landsmeet, and while all representatives who attended were armed and bought their own guards, and it wasn't uncommon for brawls and duels to erupt in the Landsmeet.

_"Stone forsaken fools and dusters!"_ The steward cursed as left the chamber. He was so preoccupied with his anger he almost didn't notice Aedan. _"I'm sorry this the Assembly of the clans. Only deshyrs and occasional guests are allowed in."_

_"Do Grey Wardens count as special guests?"_

_"Oh, I clean forgot about the gate guard's message. I'm sorry, Warden, had we known of your arrival we'd have arranged a proper greeting. Welcome to Orzammar, Warden. I hope you can forgive our unrest. The loss of our king has hit us hard."_

_"Unfortunately, I'm not here for a visit, I'm here on official business. As you can see, these treaties…"_

_"I'm sorry, Warden."_ The steward politely interrupted. _"But these cannot help you. Respect for your role is great, but you will not receive a proper hearing from the Assembly until our throne is settled."_

_"A Blight is coming, steward. Your people should know best of all that the darkspawn aren't going to wait on politics."_

_"And we do. But to us the darkspawn are a constant threat and none of the noble houses are going to let our warriors leave this city without proper leadership for fear that their political rivals attacking them."_

_"Then who the hell does have the authority to send the troops I need?" _Aedan grunted angrily

_I am at a loss myself, Warden." _The steward sighed exhaustedly._ "It lies with Prince Bhelen of House Aeducan or Lord Pyral of House Harrowmont, and they are slow to trust anyone in these uncertain times. I would suggest talking with Dulin Forendar, Harrowmont's man, can be found at the Harrowmont estate. Vartag Gavorn, secong to Prince Bhelen, is often seen here at the assembly. Either one of these men could help arrange an audience with the man you seek. I wish there was more I could do for you."_

This recurring joke of fates was really becoming a pain in the ass for Aedan and he really wished he had something to hit right now. _"I thought I heard something about a Proving when I came into the city."_

_"Yes. Prince Bhelen arranged for a Proving to honor his father."_

_"Good. Watching other people die in agonizing pain for the pleasure of the blood thirsty mob should make me feel better."_

* * *

Aedan stormed out of the Assembly Chamber less than satisfied and marched over to the ledge of the walkway overseeing the lakes of lava. He was getting very tired of playing errand boy to everyone in this goddamned country when their supposed to be lending him aid against the Blight! In a fit of anger Aedan kicked the railing and watched the shattered pieces fall into the lava below.

_"Hey!"_ Shouted some bearded dwarf noble full if indignation. _"This railing was carved in the days of King Garen! Show some respect, topsider!"_

Aedan looked down at the miserable, grub of a man with fire in his eyes. _"If this rail is so important, maybe I should just kick you into the lava instead?"_

Fear instantly sprouted in the nobles eyes. _"N-now you listen here…"_

_"No you listen, you putrid, fucking maggot!"_ Aedan cursed, scaring every dwarf in the next three stories. _"I don't give two nug-shits about your goddamned traditions and history! Get away from me before I punch a hole in your chest, rip out your heart! And eat it!"_

The noble quickly scurried off and suddenly everyone in the immediate vicinity gave the angry, barbaric human a wide berth. Even everyone in his company thought it best to give him some space. Finally Wynne and Leliana, cautiously, approached him.

_"Aedan."_ Wynne called gently. _"Aedan, what is wrong?"_

_"What's wrong? The better question is 'what's right'"_ Aedan answered angrily. _"It seems everywhere I go everyone has some kind of problem they want me to fix. Everyone has some kind of excuse or peril that prevents them from honoring their word and aiding me against the Blight. I'm supposed to be a Warden, not a goddamned errand boy!"_

_"I know it's hard right now."_ Said Leliana. "But you can't lose faith."

_"Faith? Faith in what, Leliana?! Where, oh where, is the fucking Maker, Ancestors, Creators, or Korth when you need them. The only gods that seem to be doing anything is the fucking Old Gods! They may be trying to destroy the world, but dammit, at least they make their actions known!"_

_"Faith is not always with a person's gods, Aedan."_ Leliana reasoned. _"Faith should also always be in one's self, and in the people around you. You haven't failed the world yet, and we haven't failed you. Take strength in that."_

For once, just once, the naïve nonsense from Leliana's mouth actually made sense to Aedan. He had to carry on, had to keep moving and save this world, because apparently no one else was in a hurry to do so. Aedan tried to breathe the anger out of his lungs and focus. _"So what's the plan, Aedan?"_ asked Alistair.

Aedan thought for a moment. Who was the better candidate for him to get support from? He barely knew this city or of its people and politics. Aedan was trained for war and governance, not for information gathering, but he had several people who were. _"Zevran, Wynne, Leliana."_ Aedan called. _"I want you two to go around the city, talk to people. Try the tavern, the shaperate and the arena and find out everything there is to know about the candidates for the throne. If anyone asks tell them you're asking on behalf of the Warden. Alistair and Shale, you'll go with Wynne. Morrigan and Sten, you're with me."_

_"And where are you going, Warden?"_ Sten asked.

_"I'm going to the Proving Arena. And I'm going to show these dwarven fuckwits how to really fight the darkspawn."_

All of them left their separate ways to perform their given tasks while Aedan made his way to the arena. At this point beating people up for the amusement of the massed sounded like a well-desereved vacation. Wynne, Alistair and Shale went to the Shaperate of Memories. Leliana to Tapster's Tavern and Zevran scoured the rest of the city, questioning and charming people into giving them the answers Aedan needed.

**In the Shaperate of Memories….**

**XoXoXo**

Being raised in the Circle of Magi Wynne had been surrounded by books all her life, in fact reading was one of her favorite past times, but the Shaperate was something else entirely. Entire volumes and series of books based on just a single life time of a dwarven knight, entire genealogies of whole family trees and the complete history of the whole dwarven race. She could spend a year in this place and not even scratch the surface of all the information recorded here. Alas, she was not here to browse their impressive array of books and history. She saw some of the clerics and record keepers reporting to an elderly dwarf with tired eyes and long, intricately knotted beard which had bleached with age. Despite his advanced age and hunching stature, he nonetheless carried himself with quiet dignity and was given the reverent respect of his peers. She could only conclude that this man was the Lord Shaper.

_"When last I walked these hall, Endrin was king and Orzammar was at peace. The Memories often speak of the swiftness in which change overtakes us, but it is different to see it firsthand."_

_"I doubt any of us are ever truly ready for the abruptness of any change, Lord Shaper."_ Wynne responded.

_"Forgive me, my lady, I should not bore a stranger with such thoughts. I am Czibor, Lord Shaperate of Memories."_ The dwarf introduced.

Wynne curtsied politely. _"I am Wynne of the Circle of Magi, Lord Shaper. I come on behalf of the Grey Wardens."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you. The Grey Warden's visit has been recorded in the memories, along with all who accompany them. Holy Ancestors!"_ Suddenly the shaper's attention turned solely to Shale. He approached the becrystaled golem and stared with awe and wonder.

_"Where did you find this golem? I don't recognize its design. We have but a few dozen left here in Orzammar and we'd pay a good sum for a new one."_

_"I'd sooner jump into a pit of lava."_ Shale responded grimly.

_"Unfortunate."_ Said the shaper who seemed rather unfazed the golem just spoke to him.

_"Now, how may I help you, Wynne of the Circle of Magi?"_

_"I am curious to know about the two candidates vying for the throne."_

_"Ah, yes the defining matter of this generation. Lord Pyral Harrowmont has been Lord-General of Orzammar for as long as the younger generation can remember and served as King Endrin's second for almost his whole reign. He is a pious man, and a firm believer in our traditions, and he has authored many compromises in the ever shifting winds of Orzammar politics. In Endrin's final hours it is said he appointed his second as the heir to the throne."_

_"Hmm, it sounds to me like he'd be the ideal king for your people."_

_"Perhaps, and perhaps not. While he is a firm administrator and has a mind for politics, times such as these call for men of action."_

_"And is Bhelen a man of action?"_

_"Most certainly. Although not all his actions can be considered good. Prince Bhelen's candidacy rose in the wake of the death of his siblings and father. Prince Trian, who was the appointed heir, was supposedly slain by King Endrin's favored child and was sent into the Deep Roads to die, King Endrin died of heartache not long ago."_

_"It seems the sudden deaths in the family worked quiet well in Bhelen's favor."_

_"Yes, that is why so many oppose him right now. The case against his sibling was too quick and one sided to be considered a fair trial, and many now believe that Bhelen set the whole thing up, some even believe he was responsible for his father's death."_

_"Sweet Maker. He sounds like a thoroughly devious man."_

_"Perhaps, and perhaps not." _Shaper Czibor's calm demeanor and neutrality were a surprise to Wynne._ "As I said it has not been proven that he had anything to do with his sibling's death and his older sibling's guilt was recorded in the Memories. Lately he's has been spending much of his time here reading the histories and policies of past kings. Especially that of King Eithnar Bemot who dissolved the Assembly and decreed that the Warrior Caste must answer directly to the king in times of war."_

_"So he is willing to take action against the darkspawn?"_

_"So it would seem. But at what cost?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The policies he wishes to make may seem too drastic to some. He wishes to allow the Casteless to have the right to bear arms, which is considered an insult to the Warrior and Smith Caste. And his impending marriage to a Casteless woman is also the center of great scandal."_

_"I see. Such a…scandal indeed. Thank you for answering my questions, Lord Shaper."_

_"You're welcome. Your visit has been recorded in the memories. I just wish I knew what importance it has."_

**Down at Tapsters….**

**XoXoXo**

Wynne and her company walked back down to the Commons and waited at Tapster's Tavern for the rest of their number. By the time they arrived Zevran and Leliana were already waiting for them. Leliana was singing an Orlesian ballad to the many patrons in the bar, all of them listened intently and stared at the foreign, red-headed beauty with wide eyes. Zevran was making bets and having a knife throwing contest with the drunken patrons.

Leliana and Aedan overheard an argument over someone named Branka go on between two warriors. The one, who reeked of putrid alcohol and puke, was making demands about going after her. Apparently the only Paragon elected in four generations was that soiled, sword-hands wife and he was left behind when she took their entire house into the Deep Roads in search of some ancient technology. She also learned as much as she could abour Branka herself.

Zevran walked around the city and learned all he could about the two contenders. Bhelen was losing support of certain members of the Warrior and Noble Caste because of how much freedom and privilege he wanted to provide to the Casteless. Apparently, trying to improve the lot of the destitute Casteless by allowing them the right to fight for their city was considered a profane insult to the warriors and nobles of this city. However, Harrowmont was losing support because of his lack of action against the lawlessness in the city and because of how he let his adherence to tradition decide his action.

A small ginger haired dwarf approached Wynne. _"Ah, it seems we got a full house of topsiders today. I'm Corra your hostess. Just let me know if there's anything I can get you."_

_"Hmm, actually I've always wanted to try some of that famous dwarven ale."_

_"You're in luck. We just got done brewing a fresh batch. I'll bring you a bottle"_

_"Thank you. And please bring something for my young friend."_

_"I'll have some Fereldan whiskey and some stew if you've got any."_ Alistair asked.

_"Got a few bottles of Coastland whiskey left, and we just got done cooking some more nug roast if you're hungry. And anything for your walking statue?"_

_"If what you serve here makes these dwarves act the way they do, I'd sooner be chipped into pebbles with a chisel."_ Shale grumbled.

_"Your loss, creepy."_ Corra answered as she left to get her orders.

Wynne sat down on a relatively clean stool with a tall mug of lichen ale. The liquor was brewed from a fungus and was black as jet stone. The old woman took a long whiff of the sickly sweet smelling drink and drank it down in one long quaff. When she had swallowed the last drop she exhaled out the ale's scent. That was a very satisfying drink for the expierienced liquor connoisseur.

A surly, heavily muscled dwarf, obviously warrior caste, sat himself across from Wynne and downed his whole mug in a single swig, then slammed his mug to the table, shooting a challenging look at Wynne. The old mage smiled at him and raised her hand for another drink, as did the warrior and they both tried to down their ale as quickly as they could in one drink. Pretty soon they had themselves a drinking contest that got the attention of the whole bar!

Zevran saw how everyone circle of people around the two drinkers. _"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK DRINK!"_ The patrons all chanted.

Sensing an opportunity here, Zevran decided to make some money off of this. "_I'll bet three to one on the old lady!"_

"_I'll take that bet!"_ One patron called.

"_I'll bet a week's salary that the warrior beats the topsider!"_ called another.

"_How is it she's still alive?"_

"_She must have Valos Atredum!"_

"_Chug it! Chug it! Chug it!"_

The warrior guzzled down every glass he could get his hands on like his life depended on it, while Wynne maintained a dignified posture and even as she drank down mug after mug she did not lose her poise. Alistair was amazed that she was still alive, let alone be able to keep drinking. The Joining would be like sipping tea to this woman!

There was sudden dead silence.

It was down to the last mug and both contestants were showing signs of fatigue, but had fierce determination in their eyes. Who would win this battle of wills, the hardy veteran or the experienced mage? This warrior was not going to be showed up by some topsider in his own house. But the mage didn't make it this far just to lose now. Both drinkers grab their mug and ready themselves, this would be the moment of truth. And now dead silence from the audience. Both drinkers raise bottoms up and pour their ale down their throats. They were both cutting close, drinking at the same pace, neither one exceeding nor defeating their opponent. Finally they both down the last drop of ale fell from their glass, and both contestants slam their mugs to the table. It was a draw.

No. No, no, wait. The warrior is losing posture, it doesn't seem like he can stay up! The warrior falls to the ground with a resounding thud and thunderous belch. Wynne was the victor.

Everyone in the tavern cheered rousingly for the topsider.

All the dwarves who lost their bet grudgingly gave their payment to Zevran. _"Oh, beautiful profit, how I cherish thee. Wynne I don't think I've ever loved a woman as much as I do you right now."_

_"Be careful, Zevran." _A very tipsy Wynne warned. _"I may be drunk, but I can still liquefy your brains if you try anything."_

_"You wound me, madam! I would never take advantage of a woman while she was intoxicated!"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"Yes. When I bed you, I want us both to remember it!"_

Wynne groans in disgust. Suddenly the cheering in the room was disrupted when a young dwarf burst in through the doors.

_"Everyone! Everyone, listen! Important news!"_ he cried out of breath.

_"What is it, boy? This a man's tavern."_ A miner called.

_"There's a topsider, one angry human at the Proving Grounds! He's declared he's going to take the championship from Piotin Aeducan and he's destroying the competition! He's fighting all the warriors bare handed! And he's naked!"_

Now this was news! Suddenly every person not unconscious from the alcohol or puking their innards out, cleared out of the tavern and rushed to the Proving Grounds.

Alistair only had one guess who this angry, naked human destroying all his opponents could be. _"Excuse me, does this angry, naked human have a lot of tattoos?"_

_"A lot of tattoos? He's practically covered in them!"_

Alistair face-palmed himself._ "That's what I thought. Shale pick up Wynne and let's get to the Proving Grounds and see what Aedan's done this time."_

_"How will we know where to find it?"_ Leliana asked.

_"Just follow the cheering crowd, I imagine."_

**Ten Minutes Later at the Proving Arena….**

Alistair and the others could barely hear their own thoughts over the roaring of the crowds that filled the whole building. The place was so overflowing with dwarves that they could barely move, but thanks to the massive golem wading through the enormous crowd, they made their way to the front row where the crowds actually had a sheet to cover them when torrents of blood came their way. They looked down into the glorified fighting pit and they were all thankful that he wasn't actually naked, just half-naked with his shirt off and no armor. He was, however, covered in blood and giving one poor dwarf the beatdown of his life. Alistair could see that Aedan was pissed, more pissed than usual, if that's even possible. He was taking on all the veterans and elite of the warrior Caste in this Proving bare-handed, yet the way he was moving, the way he fought was like a rabid dog that just got kicked in the ass with a lead boot. Aedan had gone completely berserk and the look in his eyes was that over pure, unadulterated anger. Something, or someone really set Aedan off. Wonder who that poor bastard was?

**About half an hour ago in the Proving Arena….**

Aedan read books and seen illustrations that described Orzammar's Proving grounds, but just like any other experience, seeing it was a totally different matter altogether. Massive stone halls leading to the arena, statues of great champions and warriors who had made a name for themselves here were littered all across the inside of the arena. Aedan looked out into the stands and saw the massive, stone-carved arena. It was dug into the ground so that the crowd could look down and see the combatants fight one another, the very floor of the ring was scarred by the constant battles that took place in it. And above the arena were the carved faces of their Paragons that, supposedly, watched and guided the hands of the warriors below.

_"Ah, bloodsport."_ Morrigan remarked. _"Watching people kill each other for entertainment. The highlight of an underground society no doubt."_

_"But of course, Morrigan."_ Aedan responded. _"This is where a warrior's character is laid bare before his people and his ancestors. It's here, in this arena, honor is lost and won. A man's fate is decided by the strength of his arm and the courage of his spirit. All disputes are decided with honor and are left in this arena. To act dishonorably here, is to forfeit honor for all time."_

_"Judging someone's crimes or character for their ability to fight, rather than the evidence or how they act in the world. Yes, truly an enlightened form of conduct."_

_"That's a fair piece of judgment. Too bad you don't follow it yourself." _Aedan commented flippantly.

Morrigan stood there stunned, and lost for words. Aedan called her out on hypocrisy and she knew he was right.

Aedan started talking with one of the local fans, a miner named Varik, about some of the best fighters in this proving. Aedan was impressed with the diverse training the dwarven warriors receive. With the darkspawn constantly pressing in on them, they've had to develop more training methods and fighting tactics. The twins, Myaja and Lucjan, used divide and conquer tactics. Myaja would attack from the front with a massive hammer and her brother would attack from behind with a set of dirks. Then there was Hanashan, a member of the deadly Silent Sister. Just being a member of this legendary sorority spoke of her combat prowess, but Hanashan was in a league of her own. Lord Darvianak Vollney was a four time Grand Proving champion with a highly disciplined unit at his back, and was made more famous when he fought in a duel to clear his name about killing his brother, but refused to admit whether or not he did it. The real talk of the town was Piotin Aeducan, a close cousin of Prince Bhelen. His skill and tenacity was ao great that the late Prince Trian declared him "the horns of the Aeducan army."

_"You call yourself a warrior?"_ Came a loud and domineering voice.

Aedan turned around and saw a shaved dwarf clad in heavy, white, dwarven plate-mail. Unlike most dwarven men he had no beard, just a scruffy stubble and stamped on his chest-piece was the heraldry of House Aeducan.

_"Sweet, sodding Ancestors!"_ Varik yelled. _"Piotin Aeducan!"_

Apparently this bald thug was the toast of the Proving. He was surrounded by his men and an entourage of swooning Noble Hunters.

_"Look at the way you stand. Your stance is sloppy, your moves are predictable! There's no way you'll make to the finals, let alone survive your first match!"_ The Dwarven royal said with a mix of aggression and sheer arrogance.

Aedan tried to ignore the little prick's comments. What the hell did he know? Aedan turned his back and attempted to make his way over to Morrigan.

_"And now you're just going to walk away?"_ Piotin sneered. _"To have such weak warriors…No wonder Ferelden was conquered by Orlais."_

Aedan felt his heart burst with rage. Having to play errand boy to get his troops was one thing, but he would be damned before he would let some dwarven noble-rat insult his country to his face. **"**_**YOU MISERABLE, SOD OFF, LITTLE RUNT**_**!"** Aedan exploded, getting the attention of the whole arena. _**"YOU JUST FUCKED WITH THE WRONG ALAMARII! I AM GOING TO MAKE IT MY MISSION IN LIFE TO **__**SLAUGHTER **__**YOU INFRONT OF YOUR WHOLE GODDAMNED RACE! I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, THE NEXT TIME YOU KISS A GIRL SHE'S GONNA TASTE THE SHIT ON MY HEEL!" **_Aedan looked over to the proving master with murder painted on his face. _**"YOU, PROVING MASTER! SIGN MY NAME INTO THE DAMNED LISTS, AND YOU'RE ALL GONNA WANNA WATCH **__**THIS**__** PROVING. YOUR PARAGONS ARE GOING TO…WEEP…BLOOD! WHEN THEY SEE WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOUR FIGHTERS!**_

**Five minutes later…**

_"This is Glory Proving, fought under the watchful eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar to honor the memory of King Endrin."_ The Proving Master announced from his podium. _"Up first we have the warrior, Seweryn! Many of you remember when Seweryn made Proving history when, as a lad of twelve, beat his own father in this very arena! Becoming the youngest Proving Champion in Orzammar history!"_

Seweryn puffs out his chest and raises his sword for the crowd, yelling in confidence and adoration.

_"Today we have a late entry, a member of the famed Order of the Grey, who has sworn to take the championship! Please welcome the Grey Warden!"_

Aedan marches into the arena carrying no weapon and wearing no armor, his tattoos laid bare for everyone to see. At first Seweryn scoffed at his unarmed opponent, but Aedan shot a glare at him that made the warrior reconsider his actions.

_"It-it seems that the Warden will be fighting this Proving unarmed and without protection. Just as Doarnik of the Servant Caste did when he fought to defend his family's honor against Lord Dace!"_ The announcer called. _"Fighters meet each other."_

The two warriors meet in the middle of the arena.

_"You honor me with this fight." Seweryn called._

_"GRRRR!"_ was the only response Aedan gave.

**_"Fight!"_**

Before Seweryn could assume a stance Aedan charged him like his feet were made of lightning! He kicked the dwarf square in the jaw, sending flying a yard away and landing on his back, knocking him silly. Not giving his opponent any quarter, Aedan grabbed his opponent by the ankles and raised him the air like a ragdoll and slammed him back into the ground again, and again, and again. When Aedan was sure his opponent was done for, he spun his opponent around in the air and threw him across the arena and into a wall with a loud smash.

The crowd was dumbstruck. Even the Proving Master was at a loss for words. To the mob it became apparent that this human was going to be a crowd pleaser. To the other fighters it became apparent that Aedan was a berserker, his intense anger made him stronger than anyone else in the arena. But was not apparent was that Aedan was also a Reaver, so any damage he sustained would only increase his already herculean might.

_"The winner is the Grey Warden! A stunning victory! Perhaps we have a new champion in the midst here! But first he must face the twin terrors of the Warrior Caste, Myaja and Lucjan!"_

The twin warriors strode in from their corner, Myaja with her hammer and Lucjan with his dirks.

_"May the Stone honor you…"_ Myaja started.

_"When you fall."_ Lucjan finished.

Aedan stared down the both of them. _"I'm gonna shove your sibling's head up your ass and turn you into a dwarven centipede."_

The two warriors assumed their stance but Aedan just stood their menacingly.

**_"Fight!"_**

The twins attempted to circle around the human, Myaja to the front and Lucjan to the rear. But instead of focusing on Myaja and her hammer, Aedan charged towards Lucjan grabbing him by the hair and proceeded to punch the living shit out of his face. Lucjan managed to stab Aedan a few times, but his blades didn't even tickle the human and he soon lost consciousness as Aedan pounded his nose and face into a pulp. Myaja tried to save her brother by charging at his human assailant from behind with her hammer, but Aedan heard her approach and used her brother as a living shield against her powerful swing; she was able to stop her attack just inches in front of Lucjan's bloody face. Aedan dropped his out cold opponent, wrenched Myaja's hammer from her while she was distracted and then smashed her across the face with her own cudgel. Aedan was satisfied with making their faces look as similar as possible, as it should be with twins.

_"This is unprecedented. The three of the best felled by a barehanded topsider! What kind of training do these Wardens get? Will his winning streak continue? Let's find out! Next fight!"_

**Present time…**

By the time Alistair and the rest of his companions came into the arena, Aedan was already pounding Captain Roshen into a stain on the arena floor. Roshen was too used to finishing his opponents in a single swing he had no follow up attacks. Aedan quickly showed him the error of his style as he beat the living daylights out of him! When he was finished the guards had to drag Roshen's unconscious body out and get him to healer for the massive concussion he most definetly had.

Aedan was still so overcome with rage that he couldn't he Alistair calling his name or Zevran and Leliana cheering for him.

Morrigan looked down on Aedan with lust hidden behind her eyes. His muscles rippled beneath a sheen of sweat and the blood of his opponents. Somehow the blood accentuated his tattoos, and seeing him destroy everything that stood in his way with no fear or obstacle excited her. If she could get him this riled up in bed that would be a good night. Those skilled hands of his were capable of just as much pleasure as pain.

_"This is astounding! Not only has the Grey Warden fought barehanded, he has taken down every challenger he's come across. But how will he fare in against another proven warrior from another legendary order? Lords and ladies I give you one of the best from the Silent Sisters, Hanashan!"_

The crowed cheers and chants Hanashan's name as she silently but proudly enters the ring, but Aedan can't hear them. He could only hear the pounding of his own heart pumping his anger through his veins, fueling his bloodlust. He knew of the Silent Sisters and their practice of cutting out their tongues to honor their founder. How everyone of their order had to win a proving bare handed just to become a member. This would be fun.

Hanashan stood with a two-handed greatsword in her grip, but she quickly discarded it and assumed a barehanded stance to match her unarmed opponent. She would face him honorably. It wasn't going to save her.

**_"Warriors, fight!"_**

_"What? Nug got your tongue?" _Aedan tauntingly asked the Silent Sister.

Hanashan continued to stare back at him, her stance unchanged.

_"What's the matter? Got nothing to say?"_

Still she remains unflinching.

_"I will break your silence."_ Aedan promised as he charged his silent opponent.

Aedan swung fast, powerful and precise strikes at Hanashan, the smaller warrior was barely able to keep up and dodge him. One hit was all it would take. She ducked beneath one of his punches and jumped into the air and tried to land a powerful spin kick to Aedan's face, but Aedan quickly grabbed her ankle and slammed her back into the ground. With the Silent Sister dazed, Aedan grabbed her by the neck with both hands, lifted her in the air and proceeded to strangle the warrior woman. Hanashan's flight or fight instincts kicked in and she desperately landed several powerful Aedan's face, but he was unfazed, like he was immune to pain and injury.

_"Scream for me!"_

Hanashan glared in silence and defiance as she continued to hit him in the face, trying to escape his clutches. Aedan tightened his grip around dwarf's neck, until her hits became nothing but weak flails of the arms and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. When he was sure there was no more fight left in her, Aedan dropped the Silent Sister to the ground, still alive and in better condition than his other victims. Aedan was impressed and disappointed that she made no sound, but that's to be expected of warrior from her order.

_"And there you have it lords and ladies! Even the deadly Silent Sister couldn't match the Grey Warden's might! This is truly an historic day for this arena!"_

The crowed cheers for the Warden in roaring applause.

_"Now only two warriors remain. Fighting for honor of House Aeducan is Prince Bhelen's royal cousin Piotin! Piotin has led his unit to victory both in the Provings and in many thaig recovery expeditions. And challenging him for the honor of his country is Aedan of the Grey Wardens. Both men have fought and left a trail of broken dreams and bodies behind them to reach this moment. But who will claim Valos Atradem? Warden choose your battle unit."_

Aedan looked into his corner and saw that his companions had already made it there. _"I call on my fellow Warden Alistair, Sten of the Beresaad and Zevran of the Antivan Crows!"_

_"Fighters meet in the center of the ring."_

All combatants approached one another in the ring. Aedan stared down the little bastard who dared insult his homeland and his countrymen and felt his anger reach its climax upon seeing the smug look on Piotin's face. If looks were capable of executions, then the look on Aedan's face would have crucified, disemboweled and emasculated the dwarven warrior. Aedan had the look of a rabid dog, foam frothing from his mouth and all, he was so angry.

_"You've done well to make it this far, Warden."_ Piotin admitted. _"But you and yours are still not Warrior enough to match me and my unit."_

_"This one…is mine to slaughter."_ Aedan instructed to his companions. They weren't going to argue.

**_"Fight!"_**

Alistair and the others quickly pressed the attack on Piotin's unit, while Piotin charged Aedan. Piotin made precise and accurate strikes at Aedan's head and vital points, but the human easily evaded until….

Piotin thrusted his sword right into Aedan's abdomen and Aedan didn't bother to evade. Shocked to see his opponent take such a blow without flinching, Piotin let go of his sword. The blade was just sticking out of Aedan like a tree branch, then Aedan slowly pulled the blade out and snapped it in twain.

Piotin backed away. What was this man? No human should have survived that!

Aedan marched to his opponent with death in his eyes. Piotin reached for his dagger and tried another stab at him, but Aedan caught his arm and crushed his arm guard in his hand, braking Piotin's arm. The dwarf screamed in agony, Aedan jammed his fingers into his enemy's mouth like a fish hook and ripped his right cheek off!

**_"AAAOOGH!"_** Piotin howled in horrible pain.

The pissed off Warden then picked up the screaming dwarf and raised his body over his head and smashed the dwarf's back on his knee! The dwarf's armor shattered, if Piotin hadn't worn it he'd be paraplegic now, but Aedan wasn't done yet. He raised the noble over his head once more and threw his enemy right out of the arena and into the crowd! The Proving watchers screamed as Piotin's body landed in the stands.

Sten and Alistair finished off their opponents while Zevran t-bagged his.

_"And so the Ancestors have spoken!"_ The Proving Master declared. _"Do you deny that this warrior, this Warden, has Valos Atradem?"_

The crowd roared their approval.

_"So be it! Grey Warden, you came before our people and tested your mettle against our best and before our Paragons! We are honored to reaffirm our friendship with your Order and declare you champion of this Proving."_

Aedan looked upon the cheering crowd, and after seeing them carry Piotin off in a gurney, felt his anger subside and addressed the dwarves of Orzammar. _"It was an honor to take part in this Proving, Orzammar!"_ Aedan called. _"I am honored to continue our friendship. For a Blight is coming!" _Suddenly the crowed was dead silent. _"It is my hope that the warriors of Orzammar and the Grey Wardens will continue our joined fight together against the darkspawn. No other people are more suited to such a task."_

Aedan leaves the arena, his entourage in tow, the crowd cheering him. He enters the fighter waiting area with rest of his fellows waiting for him. Wynne tosses him a towel, which Aedan graciously used to wipe the blood, sweat and tears from his skin. When he was done he walked over to Morrigan and kissed her passionately, much to the distress of everyone else, and she gladly reciprocated. Aedan separated his lips from Morrigan's and sat down, putting his clothes and armor back on. _"What did you learn about the two contenders for the throne?"_

The others told Aedan what they discovered about Prince Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont. Telling him about their policies, their strengths and their flaws. Aedan sat there for a moment and contemplated who he should see about getting his troops

_"Well fought, Warden." _Aedan looked over to see a dwarf wearing traditional silverite mail and carrying an axe. What did this guy want? _"It is not often an outsider participates in a Glory Proving, let alone become its champion. Piotin is one of the best warriors in Orzammar and you thrashed him like a novice."_

_"I know. I was there. And you are….?"_

_"Oh, forgive me. My name is Vartag Gavorn, I act as second to our esteemed Prince Bhelen. He heard of your victory and of your need to combat the Blight."_

_"Are you saying your prince is willing to honor these treatise?"_

_"Combating the darkspawn is one of my prince's top priorities. Sadly, with this conflict over the throne, he is unable to honor the word of our kingdom."_

_"Then let me meet with him, and we can discuss how to break this stalemate."_

_"My prince wants nothing more, however, he cannot see someone who has not proven his undoubted loyalty."_

Aedan didn't have time for anymore of this shit. _"Well, if your prince doesn't want the support of the topsider who has just claimed Valos Atradem in the eyes of the Paragons, then perhaps Harrowmont will grant me the audience I seek. And now that I have put the fear of the Blight into your people, there's going to be an even greater call for action."_

Aedan saw the look in Vartag's eyes and knew he had him. There's just no way he could let such a valuable supporter slip through his fingers. "_Very well, Warden. I shall take you to see his Majesty now, if that's what you wish."_

_"That is what I wish."_

_"I warn you, be on your best behavior and keep your weapons sheathed."_

**In the Royal Palace….**

**XoXoXo**

Prince Bhelen stood in his quarters, overlooking some maps of the Deep Roads and a few treaties. When Aedan and his entourage entered he quickly turned his attention to them. _"Welcome, Warden."_ The prince greet graciously. _"I am glad to have you here. It is not often topsider wins a proving so epically or gorily. I didn't realize that the Wardens could be so ruthless until after I saw what you did to my cousin, Piotin."_

_"I'm ruthless? That's a bit insulting coming from a man ruthless enough to kill his own brothers." _Aedan could see that stung the prince, and he could feel his bodyguards reaching for their weapons.

_"If you believe that than why are you here?"_ Bhelen inquired.

_"Let's get something straight here. I wouldn't take the time to piss on your head if your beard was on fire. But right now, I got darkspawn tearing up my homeland and need someone who's got the balls to get the wheels turning and get me the soldiers I need."_

_"Then we have a common goal."_ The prince confirmed. _"We may not like each other, but we do need each other. Harrowmont would hide behind protocol and tradition rather than take the action that is necessary to combat the Blight."_

_"Then you'll honor the treaty."_

_"Yes. And sworn on the mail of my Ancestors, as soon as I am king, I will send all available troops to the surface to fight the darkspawn. But unfortunately there is another faction in play here."_

_"And who might that be?"_

_"I'm glad you asked. Have you heard about a woman called Jarvia and the Carta of criminals she runs?"_

_"Only that she's been mopping the floor with your guardsman and pretty making you and Harrowmont look like total idiots."_

_"Heh, just so. They know Orzammar is divided now and has no time for them. It's made them bold. If I can show that I can eliminate such a threat my position will be made stronger for it."_

_"And you'd like me to eliminate them for you."_

_"If you can get rid of them, I promise I will send as many troops as you need when I am king."_

_"Alright. When I come back here I will have Jarvia's head and you better have my troops ready."_

The Warden turned about face and marched out of the room with his people following after him. Perhaps having this human's support and having him eliminate the Carta would finally show this city of incompetent Harrowmont really was. Bhelen looked back to the map on his desk and traced the routes going from Orzammar to Caridin's Cross.

**An Hour and Half later….**

**XoXoXo**

Bhelen heard a huge commotion running through the palace, he saw a serving girl running away as if she just saw an ogre. Judging from the looks on his guards' face it was coming his way and it was frightening enough to make the stand still. Vartag suddenly started vomiting in disgust. The Warden waltzed right into Bhelen's room, covered in blood and slammed Jarvia's head right on to his desk. Her spine was still attached to her skull and clenched in the Warden's fist, as if he had pulled it out of her body with his bare hand.

Bhelen tried to maintain his composure. _"Well, Warden. You've certainly…outdone yourself. I was just hearing about a commotion in Dust Town, that someone waltzed straight into the Carta's lair and slew them like genlocks."_

_"I did what needed to be done."_

_"And you did well. And as promised I will send the troops you need when I am king."_

_"When will that be? I cannot wait on you and your fucking politics while the darkspawn destroy my homeland."_

_"There may be a way to break the stalemate. How much do you know of the Paragon Branka?"_

Bhelen told Aedan how Branka went into the Deep Roads, with her entire House, searching for an ancient treasure called the Anvil of the Void. Recently there has been discovery in the tunnels of activity reaching further into the Deep Roads than anyone has ever gotten before, and proof the Branka and her house still live. If Aedan could get the city's only living Paragon to support Bhelen it would instantly break the stalemate and nobody would dare challenge him further. Aedan hated the idea of traveling further from his homeland, but he knew he had no choice. In order to get the dwarven soldiers he needed he had to get to Branka. And as a Warden, whether he liked it or not, the Deep Roads was a part of his reality.

Aedan and the other's left the Diamond Quarter for the Commons to supply and ready themselves for the venture ahead. When Leliana left his sight Aedan arranged for a local nug wrangler to find him a big, but domesticated to give her a surprise present. She had told him earlier about how she would love one as a pet, but Aedan didn't see the point. May as well put a leash on a sewer rat. But perhaps the bard would appreciate the gesture enough to found over her new pet instead of annoying him.

As Aedan perused the stalls he found something that instantly caught his attention. A mirror. A golden hand-mirror encrusted with precious stones that glittered like stars in the dim light of the city. He was instantly reminded of the story Morrigan told her of when she was a child, how she stole a beautiful hand mirror, her only heart's desire. And Flemeth smashed it to the ground, breaking her childhood heart. Aedan tried to convince her that she no longer needed to live as Flemeth would, but he knew she would need some guidance to get away from Flemeth's influence. Perhaps a sign of his genuine affection for her would help.

_"Um, excuse me do you…have minute?"_ Chirped an unknown, young voice.

Aedan looked around for the owner of the voice but saw no one. Was he hearing things again?

_"Down here."_

Aedan looked down and was shocked to see a young dwarf girl, the smallest he'd ever seen. She looked like she was barely out of her adolescence. She had a sweet face and bright red hair.

_"You look like you're not from around here."_ The young adolescent obsereved

_"Did my unusual stature or charming accent give me away?"_

_"Oh, wonderful! I've been hoping to meet with an outsider for some time now. I don't suppose you've heard of something called the Circle of Magi?"_

_"Heard of it? Little one, I just got done with some business with the Circle not too long ago and my companion here is a Senior Enchanter of the Circle." _Aedan answered pointing at Wynne.

The bright-eyed m young dwarf curtsied in excitement. _"Oh, my lady, it is truly an honor! Is it true you can wield magic as if you had lyrium in your veins?"_

_"Don't let the glamour fool you, child."_ Wynne answered warmly. _"Magic is a large burden and dangerous responsibility."_

_"My name is Dagna of the Smith Caste. I wanted to know if the Circle would accept me for study."_

Aedan quirked an eyebrow. _"It's common knowledge that dwarves cannot do magic."_

_"I don't want to use magic, I want to study the theory of magic. It would be an invaluable exchange of knowledge. Orzammar would learn about one of the greatest natural forces on the surface. And the Circle would gains direct access to our knowledge of lyrium smithing."_

_"You're not worried about losing your Caste and clan for this?"_

_"Orzammar doesn't need another smith making weapons and armor. That isn't going bring us any new knowledge or help us beat back the darkspawn. But magic is one of the greatest forces in the world. If we can learn its secrets, maybe we can regain our greatness."_

This young woman had an idealistic and almost revolutionary mind. The fact that she was passionate enough to discard what would make her a dwarf to her own kind was admirable. And she was so cute, it was almost heinous. How could Aedan say no? _"I can bring your request to the Circle if you truly wish it."_

_"That would be wonderful! Tell them my name is Dagna, daughter of Janar of the Smith Caste. Tell them I've already begun reading the Tevinter Imperium's 'Fortikum Kadab' and it's just fascinanting!"_

The young girl bolted past Aedan and the others to ready herself for her travel the Circle when her request was brought to them.

_"She's so enthusiastic and adorable."_ Leliana cooed. _"I am glad we are helping her."_

With their preparations complete, Aedan and the other's walked towards the guarded tunnel that led from Orzammar to the Deep Roads. That is until some foul, ungodly stench assaulted their noses and left a disgusting taste in their mouths.

_"Stranger! Stranger!"_ called a grubby looking dwarf running their way. He had a messy braided beard with four locks hanging from his cheeks a shaved chin and short red hair. It was Oghren, the dwarven warrior he saw arguing earlier about the Paragon Branka, who saw fit to leave him behind when she took their whole House into the Deep Roads. After getting a whiff of him Aedan couldn't blame her! The rancid and almost unholy stench just radiated from his very being! It was…vile! Like week-old vomit on top of flat malt liquor, held together by wet farts and shaken all together with nug piss!

_"Stranger, ya seen Grey Warden here abouts?" _The stinking mass of dwarf asked.

Aedan gagged on the very air with this dwarf standing around_. "You **STINK!**"_

_"You're not telling anything half the city hasn't already told me. Anyway, ya seen a Grey Warden around here?"_

_"I'm the Grey Warden, you moron!"_

_"Really? If you're the best they've got then their standards have lowered in the recent years."_

_"That coming from a stench-ridden, drunk, sword-caste wannabe means less than what my dog shits every morning! What do you want?"_

_"I hear that Bhelen's sending you into the Deep Roads to go after Branka, if that's true you're going to need me."_

_"Right, you're her ex-husband."_

_"I'm **still** her husband, dammit!"_ Oghran growled. _"More than that, I'm the only one that cares about her as person. This whole, stinkin' city thinks of her and thinks only of a symbol to be left in the Deep Roads where she can't defend anyone, I knew her before she was just that! I know what she wanted and how she was going to get there and you know everything Bhelen's scouts have discovered that lead to her trail. If we pool our knowledge we're sure to find her in no time. Otherwise, good sodding luck."_

_"Oh, for the love of….Don't I have enough armed lunatics following me around!?"_

_"Perfect! What's one more?"_

_"This seems to be my punishment for some horrid sin I committed in a past life."_

_"If we're going, let's get moving. Branka's not going to sodding find herself."_

With this newest freak in Aedan's ever growing, walking sideshow, they marched forth into the Deep Roads. Many souls of all races had been lost inthe shadows of this godless void in the earth. And not just to the darkspawn who made this place their home, their are older and more deviant things than darkspawn that had been lost to memory here, and they laid dormant, waiting to be discovered. These infinite tunnels and infested caverns were said to be the end of the world, and the closest thing to hell a man could get to while he was still breathing.


	17. There And Back Here, Again

**There And Back Here, Again**

* * *

The Deep Roads were truly a marvel of the dwarves' ingenuity and genius. An entire world built beneath the world by the hands of such a small people with only their own stubborn determination and sharp minds to guide them. Sadly, all the genius, beauty and wonder of the Deep Roads was tarnished by the ever present taint of the darkspawn that infested this place, like poison in an artery. Ever since Aedan became a Warden he could feel the presence and taint of the blighted bastards, but never had he felt it so intensely, so devastatingly. It felt as if a storm was brewing in the back of his head and he could faintly hear some kind of tune, a mysterious melody whose words were barely on the edge of understanding, it was almost…beautiful to listen to.

They had already made it past Caridn's Cross and were now entering the ancient and fabled lost dwarven city of Ortan Thaig."_By the tits of my Ancestors, Ortan Thaig!"_ Oghren gasped. _"I never dreamed I would ever set foot in this place. I can see Branka all over this place. She'd always take chips from the walls at regular intervals when she was in a new tunnel to check their composition."_

Aedan could barely hear Oghren talk, he was almost drowned out by the music in his head.

"_But if she was here before, she'd long gone by now."_ The dwarf continued.

Aedan snapped out of his daze and tried to focus on what Oghren was saying. _"W-what can you tell me about these ruins?"_

"_This was Caridin's home thaig."_ Oghren explained. _"He was an Ortan before he got raised to Paragon. Even stayed here when he could have had his own house. I guess he didn't want move his family to Bownammar."_

"_What's Bownammar?"_

"_The City of the Dead. Caridin built it to honor the Legion of the Dead and act as their headquarters in their fight against the darkspawn. But it's more like a sodding mausoleum than anything else. That place has been lost and retaken so many times even the Shaperate can't keep count. I don't blame Caridin for keeping his kin away from there."_

"_Sounds like doing his part to fight the darkspawn was a life goal for Caridin."_

"_Yep. Then he built the Anvil of The Void. After that he was the city's pet genius, until he angered the king and fell into disfavor."_

"_Is that why he hid the Anvil?"_

"_No one knows. After Caridin angered King Valtor he and everything he knew, his notes, his prototypes even the records he had in the Shaperate just up and disappeared. Course, it's impossible to tell if the Anvil was moved or even destroyed. But trust me if we find the Anvil, we find Branka."_

The buzzing in Aedan's head continued. _"Then…let's get moving."_

"_I've been waiting for someone to say that for two sodding years."_

The group moved forward through the tunnel, but the further and further they went the music in Aedan's head became louder and louder, but not any clearer. As they continued music was accompanied by another sound. Laughter?

They happened upon a large grotto that was completely inhabited by darkspawn! Fortunately they were engaged in battle with the giant cave spiders. The darkspawn clearly had the advantage, but there were so few of them in this thaig compared to the rest of the tunnels they've been in. Where did the rest all go? Aedan decided to try and play it smart. _"Everyone stick to the walls and keep quiet. If we're lucky we might…."_

"_Rawwwr! You beasties think you can keep me from Branka!? I'm gonna give you a face full of Oghren!"_ The dwarf bellowed as he charged the darkspawn and the spiders, giving away their position.

"_Motherf-! Grr! Morrigan, Leliana, cover us! Sten, Alistair, you're with me! Zevran, watch our flank!"_ Aedan ordered.

Oghren charged straight into the battle and went after the ogre that was fighting the spiders. He jumped off a boulder and lodged his axe right into the ogre's skull, dropping it instantly, and as soon as he jumped off the ogre's body he started laying waste to the spiders that surrounded him.

Fortunately for everyone else who wasn't suicidal, the darkspawn and the spiders were too busy fighting each other to pay attention to the other intruders. Aedan and the others were quickly able to cut down their enemies while they were distracted. However, Aedan wasn't counting on the Shrieks.

The lightning fast darkspawn storm-troopers blitzed out of the darkness and assisted their ilk in finishing off the spiders and with them dead they turned their attention to the Grey Wardens. This fight just got more fun.

With the shrieks flanking them from behind, their battle turned into a brawl where all the combatants fought wildly to try and overtake as many of their opponents as quickly as they could. Aedan and Oghren both went berserk as they slaughtered as many of the 'spawn they could get close to, while Alistair and the others held their ground and pushed them back. Leliana and the mages did their best to whittle down the other darkspawn before they overwhelmed their comrades. Leliana was so preoccupied with timing her shots she didn't notice the giant Hurlock coming at her with a battle-axe until it was too late! The massive creature reared back its axe and swung at Leliana, aiming to cut her in half! Leliana prepared to embrace the Maker.

Then out of nowhere Aedan placed himself between her and the Hurlock and intercepted the blow. His attack stopped, the creature screamed in anger at the human, but was quickly silenced by Aedan's axe cutting its head in half.

Oghren and the others finished off the stragglers, while Wynne helped Leliana up. Alistair saw Morrigan glaring at Aedan, with obvious jealousy in her eyes. Apparently Aedan saving Leliana from certain doom was getting under her skin.

"_Alright, everyone that group looked like a bunch of stragglers that got caught by the spiders. If we hurry we should be able to avoid any more conflict."_ Aedan announced as he turned to face his companions.

"_Sodding Stone!"_ Oghren yelled.

"_O Holy Andraste!"_ Leliana cried.

"_Aedan!?"_ Alistair called to him companion.

Morrigan shrieked in horror.

Aedan looked at his friends in utter confusion. Was something wrong? Why did they seem so deathly concerned all of a sudden? Aedan looked down at his abdomen and saw that the hurlock's axe had pierced his armor and was sticking out his ribcage as if it were lodged in tree trunk. And blood was gushing out of his body like a pierced wineskin. "_It's just a flesh wound."_ Aedan stated. And then he suddenly collapsed, the axe still sticking out of him. They all started to panic!

"_Quickly, we must get him out of here!" _Wynne yelled.

"_Can you save him, Wynne?"_ Morrigan asked frantically.

"_I might be able to, but we must get him out of here first. Those spiders and deepstalkers will come here soon to pick off the dead bodies and we have to be out of here before that. Sten, Alistair, I need you to carefully grab his arms and legs and carry him out. Leliana I need to hold the axe in place, I can't have it removed right now or he'll die from blood loss. Morrigan, Oghren I need you to clear the path, make sure nothing gets in our way."_

Morrigan quickly obeyed and led the way into the thaig. She tried to maintain her cool demeanor, not wanting to show weakness. But still…she couldn't help but feel like her heart was close to bursting with anxiety. She wanted Aedan to survive, she needed him to survive.

They managed to get him into one of the abandoned houses in Ortan Thaig. Wynne removed the axe, thankfully Aedan's armor prevented it from sinking in too deeply to cause great damage. But his ribs had been shattered and pierced, Wynne had to concentrate her magic on mending his bones and healing the torn muscles, otherwise he would need weeks, if not months of time they didn't have in order to recover.

The others waited outside the house and kept watch for any threats while Wynne tended their injured leader. Leliana was kneeling and praying to the Maker for Aedan's salvation, while Sten sat quietly sharpening sword on his whetstone, his eyes more solemn than usual. Zevran sat by himself in the shadows trying not to be seen. Oghren was off on the edge of their camp keeping watch, while Alistair stood watch by the door. Morrigan sat by herself by the fire, her face kept its neutral demeanor, but her eyes were filled with panic as she stared at the picture Aedan drew of her.

After what seemed like an entire age, Wynne finally emerged from the house, her hands sheened with blood.

"_Is he…?"_ Alistair asked.

"_He is fine."_ Wynne answered, drawing looks of relief from everyone, even Sten and especially Morrigan.

"_I was able to close the wound and mend the bones, but his reaver abilities were already healing him by the time I started"_ She continued as she wiped the blood from her hands. _"The axe that darkspawn used was laced with a paralyctic poison and that's what caused him to collapse. I was more concerned with the taint and infection getting into his blood, but thankfully being a Warden he seems to be immune to such things. If it were a lesser man he would have died."_

"_So he's going to be alright then?"_ Leliana asked.

"_Of course I'm going to be alright. It takes more than a darkspawn axe to kill me."_ Came Aedan's voice as he emerged from the door. He was shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his torso to cover his healing wound.

"_Oh, thank the Maker you're alright!" _Leliana gushed.

"_I'd rather thank Wynne."_ Aedan responded. _"I don't remember seeing the Maker closing my ribcage."_

"_You watched your own wounds get closed?"_ Zevran asked.

"_How often is do you get to look at your own shattered innards? I thought since I was lying there I may as well satisfy my curiosity and maybe get a look at what my insides look like."_

And just like that everyone resumed their camaraderie like nothing had happened. "_This is good place to make camp for a little bit. We'll resume our journey in about three hours."_ Aedan ordered and then returned inside to rest. Everyone else gathered around the fire to prepare dinner, except Oghren who remained on watch. The only sustenance he needed was his blind determination and sack full of lichen ale.

Back inside the abandoned dwarven house Aedan sat by himself at the dust-covered table. He tried to undo the wrapping around his torso to see how quickly the wound had healed but was having difficulty getting it around his body. He heard the door behind him open and someone enter. It was Morrigan, she walked up behind and proceeded to help him undo his wrappings. "_Decided to take a break from being a hero, I see."_ Morrigan chidid.

The Warden found this to be almost too funny. "_What? Are you upset?"_

"_I am merely concerned with how easily you'd throw your life away?"_

Aedan looked at her curiously and smiled slyly. _"Are you upset that I risked my life or that I risked my life to save Leliana?"_

"_Oh, yes, I'm sure she's just jumping for joy right now."_ Morrigan answered full of sarcasm. _"Her lifelong dream of being a helpless damsel rescued by a valiant hero finally come true. I'm sure she'll next want you to kiss her awake from some eternal sleep." _Morrigan ripped the last bit of the bandage from Aedan's torso sharp enough to sting him and turned her back to him.

Aedan rubbed his stinging wound, which was now almost completely healed. He could see that Morrigan was jealous, but knew she wouldn't admit it. Not without some prodding. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "_Mo Siuile Orga Whurnin, are you jealous?"_ He whispered into her ear, kissing her slender neck.

"_D-don't be ridiculous!"_ Morrigan denied, the feeling of Aedan's kisses already taking their effect. _"I'm…merely stating how foolish it was for you to risk you're life for that girl. We need you more than we need her." _Morrigan gasped in pleasure as Aedan pulled her closer to him, his bare chest pressing against the soft flesh of her slender back.

"_You know, Mo Siuile Orga Whurnin, I would do the same and more for you."_

"_Again with that name? How can you promise to do something so foolish?" _

"_It isn't foolish to protect what I care about."_ Aedan answered, his sweet breath tickling her skin. _"Whether they be my comrades, friends or lovers. I would always protect you."_

Morrigan's heart skipped a beat. What was this feeling welling up inside her? She could feel the sincerity in his voice and she longed for more of it. How could she be so weak? Aedan turned her around to face him and his lips instantly met with hers. She happily accepted his passion and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening her their embrace. Aedan lifted her up and sat her down on the table. Morrigan separated from her lover for a brief moment to catch her breath and remove her blouse. As soon as she was finished she embraced Aedan with full passion once more, her bare breasts against his strong chest. With only a few hours to rest before they had to move on and being stuck in the dark void of the earth the two of them decided to get as much joy as they could from one another. Thankfully, this solid stone house and thick doors were virtually soundproof outside.

After a few hours everyone was ready to move one and Aedan and Morrigan finally emerged from the house, everyone could guess how they spent their break, especially Oghren. Judging from the way he was leering at the two, the lecherous dwarf was doing a lot of guessing. They picked up camp and made their way deeper into Ortan Thaig, and the further they went the more focused that song in Aedan's head became. He could almost make out the words of the eerie melody.

They happened upon a killing field, darkspawn corpses littered everywhere. Possibly victims of the giant spiders that infested this place. Strangely enough the scene didn't look like a battle, more like a slaughter, as if the darkspawn we're more preoccupied with getting to their destination than fighting off the spiders. What could possibly captivate them so much that they'd discard their own survival? They carefully walked their way over all the dead bodies. Then….

"_Raaarrrrghhh!"_ one of the bodies burst to life and ran from them.

Leliana drew her bowstring, ready to kill the creature.

"_Wait!"_ Aedan ordered. _"That wasn't a darkspawn. It was a dwarf. Follow him!"_

They chased after the deranged dwarf to giant cave near in the wall of the thaig. He turned towards his pursuers growling like a wild animal. "_There's nothing for you here!"_ The feral dwarf snarled. _"It's mine! I've claimed it!"_

Aedan stepped forward cautiously. _"Are you part of the clan that came here?"_

"_N-no clan. B-but it's still mine!"_

"_Bah! He's bloody scavenger, good as sodding gone."_ Oghren informed.

"_Be gone, you!"_ The scavenger demanded. _"You'll bring back the dark ones, you will! They'll crunch your bones!"_

"_Word has it the only way to survive down here is by eating the darkspawn dead."_ Oghren continued.

Leliana went pale with disgust. _"That's revolting!"_

"_Darkspawn blood is poison. I've seen men die from drinking it."_ Aedan recalled. _"Why the hell would anyone do such a thing?"_

"_It brings the taint."_ Oghren answered_. "Turns their brains to sewage, but it hides them from the darkspawn. They think he's one of them. No different than a sodding ghoul."_

"_Poor creature!"_ Wynne pitied. _"Such are the lengths to which our survival instincts will drive us."_

"_It's my claim, not yours! Crunch your bones!"_ The creature cried again before retreating into the cave.

Out of nowhere they were beset on all sides by giant spiders. Apparently they weren't done eating when Aedan and company came walking through. As soon as they were done finishing their arachnid assailants they cautiously followed after the crazy dwarf.

The inside of the cave was surprisingly cozy and almost…domestic? It was as if someone else came here, not its current resident, and tried to make this place as homely as possible. Near the fire was the deranged dwarf, squatting near the fire like a crazed ape, fidgeting and swatting his hands as if some invisible fly were buzzing around his face. "_Go away!"_ He ordered once more. _"This is mine! I found it! Only I's get to plunder its riches!"_

Aedan lowered his axe and tried to be as nonthreatening as possible. As if such a feat were possible."_I just want to talk."_ Aedan promised.

"_No! No, you topsiders are alike! You invade my territory, you come to pilfer my riches."_

"_I am not here to steal anything. I swear."_

"_You-you will not take Ruck's shinny rocks or glowing worms?"_

"_I am not here for your treasures. I just want to talk to you." _

"_Oh. W-well, Ruck not mind that, then."_

"_So your name is Ruck."_

"_Y-yes. I not hear very often anymore. So sometimes I likes to shout it to myself. When I'm all alone. Ruck! Ruck, Ruck! Ruuuuck!"_

Back in Orzammar Aedan had met with a widow who was praying before some kind of shrine to her ancestors. She was praying for her child's safe return or his eternal rest. Apparently he'd been lost in the Deep Roads on an excavation and no one was going to look for him. Ever since Ostagar Aedan was plagued by not knowing what had happened to his brother, and would part with anything to know is he was alive or not. Aedan promised the widow, Filda, that while he was in the Deep Roads if he found anything that could indicate her son's fate he would tell her. "_Ruck, I think I met your mother. Filda."_

"_No! N-no mother. N-no Filda! No warm blanket and stew and pillow and soft words! No-no-no-no-no! Ruck does not deserve good memories!"_

"_Why don't you want your mother to know what happened to you?"_

"_She-she didn't know, still doesn't know. I cames here and then I was very, very, very, very angry. And then someone was dead! They wanted to send Ruck to the mines, but then Mother would know, Ruck couldn't let her know! So, so I's ran away from the others and made home here now._

"_Bah! He's a bloody murderer!"_ Oghren spat. "_Didn't have the stones to join the Legion, so he ran out here."_

"_It not so bad, once you let the shadows in."_ Ruck looked Aedan square in the eye, his gaze insightful. "_You know, do you not?"_ He asked eerily. _"Once you eat….Once you takes in the darkness…you do not miss the light anymore. Ruck sees the darkness inside you."_

That was a truly frightening thought. Was it Aedan and Alistair's ultimate fate to become like this pitiful creature? "_I am a Grey Warden. It's not the same thing."_ Aedan answered.

"_Grey, like the Stone. Guardian against the darkness." _The mad dwarf declared as he raised his arms and flexed his fists above his head. _"The Dark One fears you more than anything else."_

"_Hmm. He's talking about the Archdemon."_ Oghren surmised.

This scavenger managed to get a look at a corrupted Old God? "_You've seen the Archdemon?"_

Ruck nodded his head spastically. "_When the Dark Master woke he called his children to him, the beautiful song he made! Ruck wanted to go with them and bask in his beauty, but Ruck is a coward."_

"_Is the Archdemon still around here?"_

"_He stopped calling, the beautiful music stopped. The Dark One called all his children with his song, and now they are all leaving."_

Was this song Ruck kept talking about the song in Aedan's head? Was he hearing the voice of the Old God?

"_Has anyone else come through here, Ruck?"_

"_Y-yes. Not too long ago, many, many, many dwarves, many fires and warriors and papers. Ruck wanted to stay away. Didn't want to be seen."_

"_Did you see Branka?!"_ Oghren asked excitedly.

"_Don't know any Branka. They's led by a woman, pretty dwarf woman."_ Ruck explained _"She held a pretty silver mace. Many of the dwarves were angry, very angry. Wanted to leave, but she wouldn't let them. One of them yelled at her, say she was crazy, that the Stone rejected her. Then she take pretty, silver mace and bury it in man's skull."_

"_You're lying!"_ Oghren accused drawing his axe. _"You're lying! That's my wife you're talking about, you sodding freak!"_

Ruck backed away in fear from Oghren. "_Oghren stop!"_ Aedan ordered grabbing the dwarf's axe. _"He's the only source information we have."_

"_The duster better watch what he says!"_ Oghren barked and backed away.

"_Can you tell us what happened to all the dwarves?"_

"_They came and tried to drive all the crawlers away. Then pretty lady orders them to leave, all the ones she left behind became food for the crawlers. They screamed for her to help, but she ignored them."_

"_So the spiders drove them out?"_

"_Yes. The crawlers take all the shinnies and metals to their nest. They takes the papers and words, to give their younglings a comfy crib."_

"_Paper and words?"_ Oghren was actually paying attention the crazy dwarf. _"Sounds like someone here was taking notes. It could be a clue as to where Branka moved on from here."_

"_They takes it all to the great nest, the nest the makes for the eggs. They puts the shinnies inside, they do."_

"_Doesn't sound like we're gonna get more out of this moss-licker, Warden. We best clear outta here before more those cave-crawlers show up."_

Aedan nodded his head and motioned them all to leave. Just as they left the entrance to the cave he heard Ruck skittering behind him. "_W-wait! You c-cannot tell the mother! She c-cannot know Ruck is alive. She remembers a small boy with bright eyes and a hammer. She cannot know what Ruck has become."_

Aedan didn't look back at the pitiful creature. _"I'll tell your mother that you died bravely, if that will give her peace."_

"_Y-yes. Tell her that ruck is dead…like the bones on the ground. Dead and food for the crawlers."_ Ruck receded back into his cave, his tainted eyes glowing the shadows.

"_That bone-picker's squattin' in Branka's old camp. Those must be her notes that were taken by the spiders. Nothing that sensitive would be left from the thaig." _Oghren's input actually made sense. And as much as they all dreaded going into a nest full of giant, hungry spiders they had no choice. It was the only way they'd know where to go, the only way to get the dearven armies to assist the surface.

The further down they went it the attacks from the spiders more and more fearsome, this was a surefire sign that they were getting closer. The spiders had become huge, gorging themselves on the dwarve sand darkspawn that they preyed upon. But no matter their size one irrefutable truth remained; hit them hard enough and they still squash. The finally reached the bottom of the cave and it seemed…vacant? "_Where the hell did all the spiders go?"_

"_Perhaps they finally had enough?"_ Zevran suggested.

"_No. If this is the nest the will fight the hardest here, not abandon it. This feels like….A trap!"_

Suddenly the giant crawler bursted from the ground and dropped from the cave ceiling! They were beset on all sides by the massive arachnids but they weren't going to go down easy. Aedan and Oghren both went berserk and each cut down a whole score of the creatures in one stroke. Alistair charged the spiders, using his shield to protect himself from the fangs and then stab it in the thorax.

They were all able to hold their ground against the spiders, but still the creature kept coming. Then the most massive and grotesque of all the spiders crawled forth from the shadows. It was easily four times the size of all the other spiders, and it had massive egg sacs webbed to its body and newly hatched spiders crawling from it. Obviously, this was the Queen Spider. It screeched an earsplitting cry, saliva and venom dripping from it fangs.

Finally Morrigan was through playing around. "_Enough!"_ She cried. She waved her staff in the air, it crackled with energy and suddenly there was a harsh frost and electricity in the air, as if a storm was coming their way.

"_Everyone, grab the floor!"_

Suddenly a perfect storm burst forth from Morrigan's staff, a vortex of cold and lightening sucked up the spiders freezing them solid and electrocuting them. As all the other spiders were being sucked up and blown away. The queen attempted to claw into the cave floor and use its weight to keep it from being sucked in to the storm, but it was in vain. The vortex swallowed the queen up and sent her hurdling smack in to the cave ceiling and was impaled right on to a stalactite, and then it slid off and fell to the ground with a resounding, wet *SPLAT!*

The storm died down and they picked themselves up and dusted off. The spell took its toll and Morrigan and she leaned wearily on her staff trying to hold herself up. It took a lot of mana to conjure up that storm. Before she could fall Aedan arms wrapped around her, he held her to him warmly and kissed her face. "_Very well done, Mo Siuile Orga Whurnin." _She smiled to herself and felt her strength return to her while she was in his arms.

The rest searched for the notes that Ruck mentioned, with any luck those notes could tell them where to find their wayward Paragon. Oghren ran over to pair of stone slabs that were surrounded by a treasure trove and on top of the slabs were a set of books, journals. They found what they were looking for. Apparently Branka took her expedition beyond the Dead Trenches, where she believed Caridin's forge was held.

Oghren found a renewed zeal in finding proof that his wife was alive and in the words he found in her journal. Perhaps soon the two of them would be reunited.

Before they left they searched the spider nest for any treasure, relics and equipment they could use to aide them in their journey deeper in to the earth. They found dwarven-made amulets and rings that that boosted their strength and would give them protection against poison and harmful magic. Aedan found a massive dwarven hammer with metal binds that strapped the giant stone head to the shaft; it was aptly named "Nug Crusher". Aedan gave the enormous maul to Oghren, the weapon seemed to suit him.

When they were done pilfering the spider nest they continued their way on to the Dead Trenches.

**In Dead Trenches….**

**XoXoXo**

* * *

Upon entering the Dead Trenches they looked down into the underground canyons and bore witness the massive flood that was the darkpawn army. It was bleakly awe-inspiring. Aedan didn't know that such a force could exist, their torches lit up the black underground of the Deep Roads like the sun, and their numbers could crush any army in Thedas. Strangely the creatures were standing in disciplined formation, as if they were waiting for orders from their commander. Then from the bowels of the earth it came, on black wings and black fire….The Archdemon. It perched upon a giant stone bridge and roared in terrible glory, as if he were addressing his children. The terrifying roar was almost…melodious to Aedan's ears. Within the horrific warcry of the Old God Aedan knew he could hear it speak. Just one word: Welcome. Then like an evil flood the darkspawn poured out of the canyons, their terrible war drums and battle cries echoing through the deep as they marched upon the surface, to raze Ferelden to the ground.

With the horde moving on, they beheld the mighty fortress Bownammar. Over the centuries it has been called by more appropriate names, The City of the Dead and the Dead Trenches. Paragon Caridin built this mighty fortress in honor of the Legion of The Dead to be their headquarters and to stave of the encroaching darkspawn. This place has been lost and retaken by the Legion so many times that not even the Memories could accurately number their victories and defeats.

As they approached the fortress they happened upon a squadron of Dead Legionnaires fighting off waves of darkspawn, and despited being heavily outnumbered the Legion held its ground. Their commander led from front and wielded a finely made silverite axe and shield with effortless dexterity. "_Hold the line!"_ He cried. _"Let them come! Saves us having to walk to their lairs!"_

Aedan couldn't just stand there while these men fought the darkspawn on their own. He drew the Hound's Teeth and charged the darkspawn on the bridge. With the power of their numbers nullified by the bridge the darkspawn were easily cut down by Aedan, Sten and Alistair. As soon as the line was cleared and bridge secured Aedan walked over to the commanding officer. "_Atrast Vala, Grey Warden."_ The commander greeted. _"I've never seen one of your kind this far in the Deep Roads before."_

"_How do you know I'm a Warden, ser….?"_

"_It's commander, actually. Commander Kardol and I know a fighter of darkspawn when I see one. It marks in a way that only warriors like us can understand."_

"_And yet you don't sound surprised that I'm here."_

"_In the Legion of Dead we abandon our lives to fight the darkspawn, to free us from hopeful blindness. The surprise is not that you've come, but that you've come in such a small number. What do you want here, Warden?"_

"_Let's just say I'm…looking for allies."_

"_That's odd tactic, recruiting from the frontlines. Darkspawn pitch their camps in our tunnels between your Blights, you know? Gimme a dwarven reason to look topside."_

"_Okay, let's cut the bullshit. I'm looking for Paragon Branka."_

"_Who the sod put that dull idea in your head? We've got bigger problems to worry about in Orzammar than…ah, now I see. The deep lords in the Assembly can't make up their minds and so the pretenders need added influence, is that it?"_

"_Yeah, pretty much. You got anything useful to add?"_

"_Warden you've got your line of work cut out for you, Paragon Branka is dead."_ Kardol's hard gaze turned to Oghren. _"Everyone with sense knows it. Past our line, the darkspawn kill everything."_

"_Then move your sodding line!"_ Oghren barked.

"_I'd gladly lead an assault through the Dead Trenches and retake Bownammar for the Legion. But without an ass on the throne we have no orders. So we hold our line. I won't risk my men's lives for fool's gold from a pretender. You wanna go looking for Paragons good sodding luck to you. You're as lucky to find a dozen as one."_

"_You said the Blight was obvious to you, yet you don't seem to really care about it."_

"_Surfacer problems. Down here the darkspawn are a constant threat, sod we've lost our empire to them. At least when the clear out of the Deep Roads to attack the surface we have chance to reclaim our lost territory."_

Aedan could understand and even respect Kardol's standpoint. He didn't give two nugshits about the rest of the world or how the darkspawn affected it. He only cared about the security of his homeland. Aedan felt the exact same way. Ferelden was the only thing that mattered to him, everywhere else can burn for all Aedan cares. If it wasn't for the fact he was trying to raise an army for Ferelden's defense he wouldn't be in this sphincter of the earth. "_Have you ever heard of the Anvil of The Void?"_

"_Like dusters have heard of respect: never seen it, and if it exists it wasn't meant for me. But if you're looking for Paragons, you may as well look for the Anvil and endless lyrium."_

"_Can you tell me anything about what's been going on in this part of Deep Roads?"_

"_I'll tell you one thing, the darkspawn ranks have surged forth from Bownammar in numbers I've never seen before. Couple months back the darkspawn couldn't have pushed us back, but then all of sudden more of them showed up here, like something just bolstered their ranks. I don't know what it is, but I doubt it's anything pleasant."_

Just one more thing Aedan had to ask before he left, he'd always wanted to know more about these dwarves who abandoned their home and caste to die fighting darkspawn. "_What can you tell me about the Legion of the Dead?"_

"_We die in the eyes of our brothers and our city so we can fight without fear. It offers redemption for the promise of the greatest sacrifice. That's all you need to know. To say more invites judgment. Or worse, imitation."_

"_Your order sounds like my country's Ash Warriors."_

"_Oh? And how's that?"_

"_Anyone, no matter their crime can join with them. And any record of their existence is destroyed, birth certificates, marriage contracts, anything that proves that they're alive."_

"_Yeah? And what do these…Ash Warriors fight for?"_

"_For an honorable cause, no matter how dangerous or suicidal. They don't fight for money or glory or advancement. They fight only to die well."_

"_Well, sounds like you got some stone-hearted warriors topside. You one of them?"_

"_I was trained by one." _Aedan's answer was filled with pride.

"_So as an Ash Warrior and a Grey Warden you know better than most what we gotta do to get the job done down here."_

"_Yes. Sometimes that means promising and seeking the impossible. That's why I'm looking for your Paragon."_

"_Well, then I wish you luck, Warden. And be careful. Drunks make poor allies."_

The two dwarves eyed each other with obvious dislike. Not wanting to waste any more time or for Oghren to pick another fight, Aedan decided to move on into the Dead Trenches not knowing what awaited them in there.

**Later Deep In The Heart Of Bownammar…..**

_First Day, the come and catch everyone_

_Second Day, they beat us and eat some for meat_

_Third Day, the men are all gnawed on again_

_Fourth Day, we wait and fear for our fate_

_Fifth Day, they return and it's another girl's turn_

_Sixth Day, her screams we hear in our dreams_

_Seventh Day, she grew and in her mouth they spew_

_Eighth Day, we hated as she is violated_

_Ninth Day, she grins and devours her kin_

_Now she does feast, as she's become the beast_

_Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt your dreams_

Aedan never knew such horror actually existed. He wished he never learned that it did. When he first laid eyes upon the bloated mass of flesh, this foul smelling behemoth, he couldn't believe that this…thing was once a woman, a wife, a dwarf. And Branka let her become this, this abomination?

Their battle with it was fierce, Zevran would have had his face bitten of if Aedan didn't cut the tentacle holding him. Aedan managed to climb on to the monstrosity when it reached to grab him and cleaved its skull in twain with his axe.

Aedan couldn't take his eyes of the now slain broodmother, he wanted to so much, but he couldn't. He had to see, had to know exactly why the Grey Wardens fight, and tried to understand what rationale Branka used to let this happen to someone of her own House.

"_Hurrgahh!"_ Leliana finally allowed herself to puke in disgust and horror.

Wynne and Alistair tried to avert their eyes as best as they could. Oghren looked up at the dead creature, his eyes filled with sorrow and horror. This woman was once Laryn of House Kondrat, his kin.

"_That's where they come from. That's why the hate us…that's why they need us. That's why take us…that's why they feed us." _Hespith's voice came from atop a ledge looking over the cavern that the broodmother, her former sister-in-arms was housed. "_But the true abomination….is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka…my love…. The Stone has punished me dream-friend. I am dying of something much worse than death….Betrayal."_

She turned from them, walked towards the ledge of the cliff and she let herself fall into the dark abyss. Her last word haunted Aedan. Betrayal. He knew that word all too well and knew how horrid such a fate is. But he also knew that a far more horrid fate awaited those who betrayed: revenge. Aedan turned his gaze to dead monster. Knowing what he knew, who this thing once was and that she deserved better. He knew what he needed to do. Aedan lit a torch and walked over to the dead broodmother, its brood still kicking in its massive womb.

"_What are you doing?"_ Zevran asked.

"_You heard what Hespith said. This used to be someone. I can't… I can't leave her like this. She deserved better and, dammit, I'm going to give it to her as best I can." _Aedan tossed the torch on to the bloody, mass of flesh and it lit up like a crucible. Oghren lowered his hammer and bowed his head in respect, while Leliana and Alistair kneeled and whispered a prayer for this poor soul and what she endured. Aedan gazed into the fire, the smoke stinging his eyes, the horrid stench of burning flesh filling his nostrils and said a prayer of his own. "_Rest easy now, Laryn and Hespith of House Branka, warriors of Orzammar. You did not deserve what happened to you in life, but I swear you will get it in death. I swear the bitch who did this to you will pay and will never reach the sacred halls you and your ancestors reside."_

They picked themselves up and once more walked into the Deep Roads. To the Anvil of The Void and Branka.

**The Anvil of The Void….**

XoXoXo

* * *

As they entered the final chamber of the Deep Roads where supposedly, the Anil was housed the tunnel behind them collapsed, trapping them within. What the hell caused it? "_Let me be blunt with you."_ Said a dwarven woman overlooking them atop a wall, safely out of their reach. _"After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. I hope that doesn't bother you."_

"_Well shave my back and call me an elf! Branka!?"_ Oghrean yelled in genuine joy and surprise. _"By the Stone, I barely recognized you!"_

"_Oh. Oghren. It figures you'd find your way here. Hopefully you can find your way back more easily."_

Branka's eyes looked to Aedan suspiciously. _"And how shall I address you? Another hired sword for some lordling sent to come find me? Or just the only one who didn't mind putting up with Oghren ale-breath?"_

"_Be respectful, woman. You're talking to a Grey Warden!"_

"_Ah. So an important errand boy, then. What is it you want? Is Endrin dead? That seems most likely. He was on the old and wheezy side last I saw him. Are you here for one of his would-be replacements?"_

Aedan looked at her with hate in his eyes the memory of Laryn's fate burning in his mind. _"I _was_ here for one of those would-be replacements, but now I'm here for you. Just. You."_

Branka waved the Wardens threat off like it was a fly in her face. "_Ooh, very intimidating Warden, but you'll find I'm not impressed. And I don't care who wins the election, they can put a drunk monkey on the throne for all I care. Our protector, our greatest invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of The Void, the very thing in which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first Archdemon to arise is so close I can practically taste it!"_

"_Oh, but let me guess there is a problem."_ Aedan surmised.

"_Yes." _Branka spoke with a face as hard as the walls of the Deep Rods._ "The Anvil lies on the other side of a gauntlet riddled with traps set by Caridin himself to prevent intruders from reaching it. I have given up everything and sacrificed all that I have to reach the Anvil of the Void."_

"_Bullshit!"_ Aedan yelled. _"You didn't sacrifice anything. You only sacrificed others, like Laryn and Hespith! Do you even remember them!?"_

"_Enough questions!" _Branka spat down at them._ "If you wish me to get involved with this imbecilic election I must first have the Anvil. There is only one way out Warden: forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the Anvil rests."_

"_What has this place done to you!?"_ Oghren cried. _"I remember marrying a brilliant girl. A girl you could talk to for just a moment and realize her brilliance!"_

"_I am your Paragon."_ Branka answered as both fact and warning as she receded back into the shadows of the Deep Roads.

**~XoXoXo~**

Aedan was further disgusted with Branka as she explained how she let her own House become infected with the taint, as if her skewered logic made up for what she did to the people of her House. As their Paragon, it was her duty to watch over and protect them but she knew, she knew exactly what was going to happen to the women tainted with the blight, but she let it happen so that they could become broodmothers and then she'd have an endless supply of darkspawn to test Caridin's traps. Aedan never wanted to kill a dwarf more than he did right now.

Never had Aedan been so glad to have an apostate and two assassins in his company as well as several warriors. When they entered the gas chamber Morrigan created a vortex to suck out all the gas in the room so they could reach the levers and turn off the gas.

When they entered the room full of traps and guarded by golems, Leliana and Zevran disarmed the traps, while Shale provided protection from the golems and then smashed them into pebbles. The last trial of the gauntlet was some kind of Spirit Apparatus, a giant stone carving with the angry face of past Paragons carved into it. It summoned the spirits of dead dwarven warriors to fight them, but they were still capable of being killed and the apparatus was destroyed when they smashed the anvils that seemed to give the apparatus life. Was this somehow connected to the Anvil of The Void?

At last the entered the chamber in which the Anvil was housed. A giant chasm with veins of lyrium jutting out of the ground like giant, glowing roots and waterfalls of lava springing forth from the walls. Like Orzammar it was harsh, yet majestic, and at the very edge of the chasm, surrounded by massive veins of lyrium stood their objective…The Anvil of The Void.

As they entered the found themselves surrounded by an entire squadron of inactive golems that were just standing in the chamber. The way they were standing was as if they were in formation, and the way they stood was reminiscent to soldiers standing at attention, waiting for orders from their commander. In the center of the formation, standing in their way to the Anvil, stood a massive golem of iron and steel, vastly superior to all the other golems in the room. The golem easily towered over any golem Aedan had seen and was laced from head to toe in Tevinter and Dwavern runes. Was this meant to be the commander of these golems? "_Welcome, strangers." _The massive golem suddenly said in a booming voice that seemed to echo in its hollowed body.

"_Another talking golem. Sure, why not?" _Aedam responded blithely.

"_My name is Caridin. Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."_

"_The Paragon smith?"_ Shale questioned. _"Alive?"_

"_Ah. Now there is a voice I remember. Shayle of the House of Cadash, step forward."_ Caridin beckoned.

"_You know my name? Was it you who named me? Was it you that forged me, then?"_

"_Have you forgotten?" _The living construct sighed sorrowfully._ "It has been so long. I made you into the golem you are now, Shayle. But before that you were a dwarf, just as I was. The finest warrior to ever serve in the army of King Valtor and the only woman to ever volunteer."_ Caridin explained

"_The only…woman? A dwarf?" _The golems eyes were wide and full of shock and disbelief.

"_I laid you on the Anvil, here in this very room, and put you in to the form you now possess." _Caridin revealed to his former comrade.

"_The Anvil of The Void…That is why we are here. That is what we seek."_

"_If you seek the Anvil, then you must care about my story, lest you be doomed to repeat it."_

Aedan could practically see where this was going. _"So you want something, right? Everyone does."_

"_I do. Though I made many things in my time, I rose to fame and earned my status as Paragon based on a single item, The Anvil of The Void. It allowed me to forge a man of stone or steel as flexible and clever as any soldier and as an army they were all but invincible, but I never told anyone the cost."_

Aedan could see that this was a tale more tragic than he thought.

"_No mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life. To make my golems live, I had to take their lives from elsewhere."_

"_This sounds akin to bloodmagic. Very dangerous, very unpredictable and capable of untold ruin in the wrong hands." _Aedan stated.

"_You couldn't be more right, human." _The Paragon agreed._ "I originally took only volunteers, the bravest of the Warrior Caste willing to lay down their lives for the dwarven people. But King Valtor became greedy. He began to force people, casteless and criminals, his political enemies, all of them were to be given to the Anvil. Their bodies torn asunder and their souls trapped within the Anvil only to be caged within the body of a golem."_

"_So this thing enslaves souls? It robs them of their free will to be all but slaves to the will of a control rod? Heh. It sounds like you earned you fate."_

"_Indeed. A fitting and poetic punishment, laced with irony. When the rivers of blood flowing and echoes of screams from this place became too much I refused to make more golems for King Valtor, and so he ordered my own apprentices to turn me into a golem. It took feeling the hammers blow myself to realize the height of my crimes. My apprentices knew enough to forge me into this form, but not enough to fashion a control rod and so I retained my mind."_

The golem turned towards Shale and looked upon her beseechingly. "_You were amongst the most loyal, Shayle. You remained at my side throughout and in the end I sent you away, out of mercy with your."_

"_I…I do not remember." _Shale admitted sadly.

"_We have remained entombed here ever since. And I have sought a way to…destroy the Anvil. Alas, I cannot do it myself. No golem can touch it."_

Branka came charging into the chamber with madness in her eyes. "_NO! The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!"_

"_Shale!"_ Caridin cried. _"You fought to destroy the Anvil once. Do not let it fall into unthinking hands again!"_

"_You speak of things I do not remember. You say we fought. Did you use our control rods to do so?"_

"_I destroyed the rods! Perhaps my apprentices eventually learned how to replace the rods. I do not know. But if so then all they'll need is the Anvil to make all the slaves they need."_ Caridin turned to Aedan, if he had a face it would have be twisted with yearning. _"You! Please! Help me destroy the Anvil! Do not let is enslave anymore souls than it already has!"_

"_Don't listen to him!" _Branka raved. _"He's been trapped down here for a thousand years stewing in his own madness! Give me the Anvil and you'll have an army of the likes you've never seen!"_

"_Branka! You mad, bleeding, nug-tail!"_ Oghren yelled, trying to get through to his wife. "_Does this thing mean so much to you that you cannot see what you've lost to get it?"_

"_Look around you. Is this what our great empire should look like? A cramped tunnel full of darkspawn-spume? The Anvil will allow us to retake our glory!"_

Aedan turned to face the made Paragon and stared her down with hatred burning red behind his eyes. _"The Anvil enslaves souls! I cannot allow it to exist! And after what you've done to your own House, Branka, I cannot allow you to exist either!" _

"_So it fights with Caridin, then? Good, that seems right."_ Shale agreed.

"_Surely you cannot be serious?"_ Morrigan protested. _"The Anvil is a marvel, an object that creates life. Surely you aren't going to waste this opportunity. You could rival the Maker with this relic. I swear if you destroy it, you will regret it in the end."_

Aedan glared at Morrigan dangerously. "_Use it? You mean make people into slaves? How would you like to be the first on the Anvil!?"_

"_You would not dare!" _The witch denied vehemently.

"_You think so? You think if I was like Branka that I wouldn't?"_

"_I'd rather not risk it. Very well, destroy it then."_ Morrigan lamented._ "If it means that much to you."_

"_Thank you, stranger."_ Caridin said relieved. _"Your compassion shames me."_

"_NO! The Anvil is mine!" _The mad Paragon screeched, her voice resonating throughout the forge_. "You will not take it from me! Not while I still live!"_

Aedan drew out his axe and faced the insane woman. "_Well, that's easily solved."_

"_Branka, please! Don't throw your life away for this."_ Oghren begged his wife. He looked to Aedan pleadingly. _"Just give her the blasted thing! She's confused! Maybe when she calms down we can talk some sense into her!"_

Aedan looked to Oghren. _"She is not the woman you married, Oghren. She's too dangerous to have the Anvil, and her crimes demand punishment!"_

"_Bah! Caridin's not the only Paragon smith here!"_ Branka screamed and raised a lyrium laced rod above her head. _"Golems, obey me! Attack!"_

Suddenly all the golems awoke and broke their formation, ready to obey the one who held control over them.

"_A control rod!"_ Caridin screamed. _"My friend, please! You must help me fight her, I cannot beat her alone!"_

The fight commenced. This was the largest number of golems they ever faced and they were in close quarters, the golems had the advantage. Wynne set up a barrier to block the golems from pulverizing them with boulders, while Morrigan threw lightning and thunder at them. All the warriors charged the golems and tried to push them back while Zevran and Leliana set explosive traps around them. And Oghren engaged his wife. He swung his hammer, intentionally hitting her shield. _"Branka, please! You don't have to do this!"_

Branka blocked her ex-husbands attack and swung at Oghren with unrelenting viciousness. _"Out of my way! I never loved you, you sodded ale-rat! That's why I left you! You only held me back! And you won't stop me from taking what's mine!"_

Oghren continued to fight against his wife, but refused to unleash his full strength on her. He couldn't bring himself to kill his wife. Branka could sense his weakness. Using her mace, she knocked Oghren's hammer out of his hands and swiped him across the face, knocking him senseless to the ground. She stood over him and raised her mace to finish him off. Blood spurted from her mouth and there was a searing pain in her back. Aedan's hunting knife found it way between the plates in her armor and between the vertebrae in her spine.

"_That was for Hespith and the rest of your entire House."_ Aedan whispered venomously. He twisted the knife, everything beneath her waist went completely dead and she fell to the floor like a boned fish. Aedan kicked the control rod out of her hand.

Branka vainly tried to crawl to the Anvil. As if her coveted prize was still within her reach. "_Th-the Anvil. I…I can hear it…calling to me. I can…almost reach it."_ She sobbed pitifully.

Aedan looked down on the once mighty Paragon Branka, his face twisted with hate and disgust as he watched her pathetically crawl to Anvil. He stopped her crawling by placing his foot right on top of her head and slowly grinded it into her skull. "_And this one…is for Laryn!"_ He raised his boot above her head and stomped on her temple with all his might. Her skull exploded beneath his heel and her brains splattered all over the cavern floor.

The golems, no longer under Branka's control, broke off their attack and resumed their formation. Everyone gathered around Aedan, and Oghren looked upon the splattered remains of what used to be his wife. Aedan saw the look in his eyes. It was not anger or sorrow, in Oghren's eyes but pity. He spent two years holding out hope for his wife's return, hoping that she'd return from the Deep Roads. Instead she let the Deep Roads turn her.

"_Listen to me."_ Caridin called. _"Another life lost because my invention. I wish no mention of it ever made it into history."_

"_Yeah, you ain't kiddin'."_ Oghren agreed. His voice was filled with disdain trying to cover up sorrow. _"Stupid woman. I knew the Anvil would be the death of her."_

Caridin turned to face Aedan. "_But at least it ends here. Thank you for standing with me, stranger. The Anvil waits there for you to shatter it. But before that, is there any boon I can offer for your aid, a final reward before I am freed of my burden?"_

Aedan looked over to Oghren with remorse. _"Oghren, you've lost the most to this thing. What do you want?"_

"_Er, I…I don't suppose you could bring Branka back? Make her a golem like you?"_

"_I would not do such a thing to her, even if I could." _The Paragon golem answered truthfully.

"_Somehow, I didn't think so. Well, then I don't want anything that would remind me of…this. Best to just leave it behind." _Oghren stood and thought for a second_. "There is still the matter of the election. I mean, we still need a Paragon to get the Assembly's support right?"_

"_For the aid you have given me, I shall set hammer to steel one last time and give you a crown for you chosen king." _Caridin marched over to the Anvil and picked up a smithing hammer and set to work on forging a crown of precious metals and lyrium. To watch a Paragon smith work his craft was truly an honor for a topsider and all who bore witness. Caridin presented Aedan with a crown more worthy than either candidate deserved. "_Here you are, stranger. A crown that befits a king, forged by the hands of a Paragon."_

Aedan relieved Caridn's hands of the crown with respect. "_And as I promised, I will destroy the Anvil." _Aedan approached the glowing Anvil and could hear the humming and feel the power radiating from it. He could faintly hear the screams of the trapped souls within. He grabbed the smithing hammer and smashed the wretched relic with all his might. The Anvil of The Void exploded into white light and shattered into pieces.

"_If I still could, I'd be shedding tears of joy right now." _Caridin walked over to the ledge of the chamber. _"You have my eternal thanks, stranger. Atrast Nal Tunsha. May you always find your way in the dark."_ Caridin dropped himself over the edge, his body fell quietly into the lava below, and at last he was free.

Before they left they found the golem registry of all the brave dwarven warriors who willingly sacrificed themselves to become golems. Their bravery could not be forgotten. They took a rubbing of the registry and would take it the Shaperate to be recorded in the Memories. Perhaps Shayle's name was amongst these dwarves. Their business here complete, they now made their way back to Orzammar.

**Back In Orzammar….**

* * *

At last it was finally done, all the political bullshit he had to put up with in Orzammar was now behind him. Aedan went into the Chamber of Assembly and presented the crown to Prince Bhelen on behalf of Caridin. His throne secured and the crown on his head, the first kingly order Bhelen called for was Harrowmont's execution, to be carried out immediately and anyone who spoke out against it would also be killed. Aedan didn't give two shits, he didn't care for Harrowmont and dwarven politics weren't his problem. As Aedan left the Chamber of Assembly one of Harrowmont's supporters in the Assembly spat at him and called Aedan "traitor" to his face.

"_What did you say me?"_

"_You heard me surfacer!" _the dwarven noble spat.

Aedan grabbed the dwarf by his throat and dragged him out of the building and over to the ledge of the walkway.

"_What are you doing, human!? I demand that you unhand me!"_

"_Let's have a little test shall we, deshyr. Let's see which on the Ancestors favor more. You or gravity?"_

"_You-you wouldn't dare!" _Aedan tossed the dwarf off the walkway and heard him screaming on his war down. He watched the miserable dwarf bounce off several roofs and into the Market District with a thud.

"_Is he dead?"_ Asked Alistair.

"_After hitting those rooftops and landing on the ground? Nah. Just fucked up."_ Aedan hocked a loogie over the edge and it splattered right on the gravity-bound deshyr's face.

"_I give you ten points for accuracy and ten more for height!"_ Zevran praised.

Aedan looked back into the Assembly. _"Anyone else wanna call me traitor to my face!? No? Fuck you, then!"_

Aedan walked over to the palace and waited to be addressed by King Bhelen, who was now being sworn oaths of loyalty by the other houses.

"_You have proven yourself and more, Warden."_ Bhelen complimented.

_"What can I say? It's a talent. Now, about my troops."_

"_My generals are already preparing for a mission to the surface. When you have need of us, you will have very able-bodied dwarf ready to combat the Blight. And since you did more than I expected, please let me offer you're a personal reward as well. This was a maul favored by my brother, Trian. May it serve you well."_

"_Very well. Then my business here is done and I can return to my mission. Good luck with the kingdom, King Bhelen."_

"_And luck be to you, Warden. May we both crush our enemies."_

Aedan walked out of the palace with the hammer in hand. It was truly a masterful piece of craftsmanship. The hammer head was a giant diamond set atop a silverite shaft and hard enough to crush skulls and armor. He exited the palace and tossed it to Zevran.

"_Get what you can out of that. It belonged to Prince Trian, so that should add to its value."_

"_Don't worry, dear Warden, I can charm chastity from a grand cleric if I want to."_

"_I don't need some old crone's nookie, Zevran. I need coin. Get all you can from that thing."_

Aedan turned around and was surprised to see Commander Kardol standing before him.

"_You are Stone-Carved, Warden. I've never seen the like."_ He congratulated. _"If I heard it second hand I'd have called it a sodding lie. Warden, we've got a king 'cause of you. There rest is impressive, but the Legion thanks for our renewed leadership, it frees us to fight the darkspawn properly."_

"_Can I count on your support against the Blight?"_

"_Nay, our place is down here. You'll have our aid indirectly."_

"_Kardol, I think it's time that we showed the world what the likes of Ash Warriors and Legionnaires of The Dead are truly capable of. I would honored for you to fight at our side."_

"_You alone have the strength to back up your words, Warden. Back to Orzammar when we win, though. I'm not staying topside long enough to lose my Stone-Sense."_

"_You have my thanks, Commander."_

"_Warden. Perhaps my men can show you our gratitude. I see you and I are both fond of marking our skin. Perhaps my men can give you the Mark of the Legion. From one death seeking warrior to another?"_

"_I would be honored to bare the Mark of The Legion."_

Aedan received the Legion of The Dead's mark over his right hand. For any surfacer to wear such a mark was a tremendous honor, one Aedan would wear proudly.

Morrigan sat by herself in the Market District, waiting for the others. She was still pining over Aedan's foolishness in destroying the Anvil. How could he be so thoughtless? Was the potential of what the Anvil could so frightening that he destroyed simply because the two Paragons had conflicting interests? Men always complicated things, made the world so much harder than it needed to be.

She watched from afar as Aedan gave that girl, the naïve bard, a nug for a pet. Morrigan recalled that those creatures had all been put to death in Kirkwall because it was believed that those oversized cave-rats carried the Blight. Morrigan couldn't fathom having one for a pet, yet Leliana squeeled in delight and held the thing to her as if it were some precious treasure. How could Aedan constantly be going over to that girl, when he had her? She couldn't understand this need he had to always please everyone in his company as if their needs were relevant to his task.

Morrigan noticed Aedan walking up to her, a parcel in hand.

"_Here, Morrigan. I found this for you."_

Morrigan took the package from his hand and carefully opened it. What was this? A mirror? Morrigan couldn't believe her eyes. It was a golden mirror encrusted with multi-colored gems, and mirror shined like the surface of water. She felt her heart overflow with nostalgia and…joy. Like being reunited with a long lost friend. She fought her hardest to keep herself from shedding tears "_Tis…just the same as the mirror which Flemeth smashed on the ground…so long ago. It's incredible that you found one so like it. You…you must wish something in return, certainly."_

"_What? No. This is a gift, Morrigan. I want you to have this because I thought you'd love it."_

"_I am…uncertain what to say. I have never received….a gift. Not one that didn't also have a price attached."_ Morrigan looked at Aedan and smiled with genuine happiness. _"Perhaps there's a price to be paid yet. If so 'tis well deserved. Thank you. Truly."_

Aedan placed his hand on her cheek and brought her into a soft, loving kiss. _"All I want, Morrigan, is for you to always smile for me."_

Morrigan placed her hand on top of his. _"Only for you."_

Aedan went back to making preparations for their departure, while Morrigan continued to marvel at the mirror. All the disdain and dissatisfaction she had for him a few minutes ago was completely gone. She hugged the mirror to her chest just like she did when she was a child, and for the first time since then, felt nothing but utter joy well up inside her.

As Aedan finished preparing to return to the surface he was surprised when the redheaded dwarf, Dagna, ran up and hugged him.

_"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ She squealed_. "The Circle contacted me with a letter and told me that they've accepted me for study! They've even set up a room for me with the Tranquil! The First Enchanter said I have you to thank. I have to go now, I hope to see you at the Circle one day." _

With the very enthusiastic dwarf scurried towards to surface Aedan noticed Oghren approaching him. Aedan knew it was him by the signature stench that emitted from the dwarf. The now widowed warrior walked up to him tentatively. "_So, hey, Warden. I was thinking, we did some pretty good work down in the Deep Roads. I mean, the both of us were sodding killing machines down there."_

Aedan looked down at him trying to ignore the stench. _"Yeah, I hate to admit it, Oghren. But what you lack in sobriety, manners, decency, dignity, cleanliness and self-respect, you quickly make up for in remarkable fighting prowess."_

"_Well, thanks for noticin'. So I was thinking, there's nothing keeping me here and while I was with you I felt like an actual warrior for the first time in a long time. So if you've got room for a nug-licking assassin, a whiny Templar and walking, talking quarry of a golem, maybe you've got room for a drunk?"_

"_If you can lay waste to darkspawn down here in the Deep Roads, Oghren, I'd love to see what you can do to them on the surface. Welcome aboard."_

"_Well, smack my ass and call me sally! I'm in! Let's get moving."_

* * *

As they left through the Hall of Heroes, every dwarven warrior and guard saluted them in respect for what that had done. They even managed to show respect to Oghren. They had accomplished what they set out to do and got the dwarven armies to come to their aid, but at what cost? Aedan couldn't help but dread at the thought of what Loghain and the darkspawn had been doing to his country while he was playing errand boy for the dwarves. He had to get back a soon as possible and complete his task, before there nothing left of his country to protect. But getting back to the lowlands might take longer than Aedan wanted. He could feel a powerful storm coming.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Hope you all Like This Chapter**

**Next I'll be featuring some people from Aedan's past, Please Review.**

**I Do Not Claim Anything.**


	18. Shelter in The Frostbacks

**Shelter in The Frostbacks**

The further they went down from Gherlen's Pass the more fearsome the snow storm became. It came so quickly and from out of nowhere, like someone kept the storm in a box and decided to let it go. The howling winds whipped their faces and the stinging snow was almost blinding. They had to practically force themselves forward to fight back against the pushing force of the wind that tried to throw them back.

_"We should double back to Orzammar!"_ Alistair called trying to get his voice over the wind.

_"It's too late. Before we could even reach the gates the storm will catch up and swallow us."_ Aedan answered.

_"Well, we can't stay out in this."_ Said Leliana. _"This storm is getting worse! Wynne is too old to be in weather like this and Shale could fall into a snow pit or off the mountain. We need to find shelter."_

Aedan though for a moment. He'd be damned if het let everything they've accomplished this far be for nothing because they died in a snowstorm. Then it hit Aedan. There was a way out of the storm. Perhaps. _"Everyone, listen. I think I know of a place we can get shelter. But it'll be dangerous."_

_"More dangerous than being out here?"_ Zevran asked sarcastically.

_"Well, we'll either find shelter from the storm, or a shortcut to an early and shallow grave."_ Aedan answered very seriously. "_It will depend if anything's changed since I was last there."_

**XoXoXo**

Aedan led them from Gherlen's Pass and through a hidden path in the mountain's canyons. The walls of the canyon and the trees in its valley offered them protection from the storming winds and harsh snowfall. Their pace became slow as they tried to tromp through the deep snow and once Shale actually fell into a hole covered by the snow and they spent the better half of an hour trying to yank her out. When they finally did, they found themselves exhausted, and underneath the canopy of the trees.

Aedan noticed something that instantly caught his attention and raised his alarm. A single golden eagle flying through the canyon, circling around them and finally perching atop a tree, looking down upon the group of intruders. This raptor was enormous, its wingspan was easily eight feet across and its talons were large and powerful enough it could carry off Oghren in full armor if it wanted to. Aedan stared at the lonesome bird, that just so happened to be out flying in the middle of a horrible storm, and it stared right back at him. Its eyes seemed somehow...familiar. The eagle raised its head and gave a loud, powerful cry that resonated off the walls and echoed throughout the canyon. Aedan realized too late….

_"No. One. Move."_ Aedan ordered. The Warden stepped forward and raised his axe above his head in both hands, as if he were surrendering to some unseen foe.

This was unsettling. What could be out there that would make Aedan, of all people, surrender before fighting?

_"Aedan, what's going on?"_ Alistair asked.

_"DON'T! Make any sudden movements."_

No one moved. They watched Aedan stand in the snow, his axe still raised. Who was out there?

Aedan called out to the trees in some unknown language, his voice resonating throughout the canyon. What was he saying? Who was he talking to?

A group of people, apparently the ones Aedan was speaking to, emerged from the trees, out from the snow and even the very shadows! They were all massive men wearing chainmail armor and thick furs with the animal heads hooding them, armed with massive mauls, axes spears and bows, all pointed on them. The arrows they were using were so large they could have easily been mistaken for javelins. The giant golden eagle flew down and perched itself on one of hunters' shoulders.

_"You see, Aedan?"_ Alistair asked glibly. _"This is why swooping is bad. You know who these men are?"_

_"They're Avvar."_ Aedan answered grimly.

Everyone paused at Aedan's answer. The Avvar were practically legendary for their dislike of the lowlanders and Andrastians, and they were equally famous for their cruelty towards their enemies. Suddenly, dying in the snow didn't seem so bad.

_"What do they want?"_ Wynne questioned.

_"They want us to go with them. They're going to take us to their keep, Bear-Hold." _Aedan answered.

_"And should we choose not to follow them?"_ Sten asked.

_"They're not giving us a choice, Sten. We're a group of heavily armed outsiders who look like we just walked off a traveling freakshow, and we're trespassing on their land."_

_"Are they're here to help us?"_ Leliana inquired.

_"Maybe they'll give us shelter or maybe they'll slaughter us and feed our bodies to their sacred animals."_

_"But, uh, I believe I once heard it said that you were on friendly terms with the Avvar."_ Zevran pointed out. _"Surely they'd lend a helping hand to an old friend?"_

_"That was a few years ago, Zevran. Things might have changed since then. We can either take our chances with the Avvar and go to Bear-Hold and wait out the storm, or we can die out here in the cold."_

_"I don't about the rest of you."_ Wynne interjected. _"But I'm too old to be traipsing around in the cold. And if these men can offer us hospitality, I say we take it. And if not, well, I'd rather die where it's at least warm."_

Seeing as they had no choice, they followed their leader's advice and followed the infamous mountain men to their keep. They said nothing to the tribesman, made no attempt to ask where they were going or attempt to oppose them, they all just walked silently to their unknown destination as the storm picked up.

And then they reached it. The mighty Avvar settlement of Bear-Hold, and were awed by it harsh yet maginificent splendor. It was a motte-and-bailey keep built of cut oak and quarried stone. Large, grey stone drum-towers built upon man-made mottes and all connected by the spiked, oaken walls harvested from the forest and its back built into the side of the moutaint. Its front gate was massive. Made of thick oak and reinforced by an iron portcullis. And on both sides of the gate stood two giant bears carved from redicoulously large trees. They both stood tall and proud, snarling angrily at any would-be invaders and both had cubs carved at their feet. To the others the foreign beauty of this keep was breathtaking, but to Aedan he felt more like he was returning to a home away from home.

When they were but a mere hundred yards away from the gate the hawker and two of his compatriots walked to the gate alone, leaving their companions alone with the Warden and the others. Aedan used this time as an opportunity to turn to his fellows, urgently. _"Alright, everyone listen and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once and, more importantly, if you do not listen it could be the death of us."_

They all nodded in confirmation.

_"Sten, no matter what you see, no matter how they act or how odd their ways may seem to you, you are not to say a fucking condescending word to them. You got that? Not a word, don't even scowl at them, 'cause if you do they'll take that as an insult and demand blood."_

_"I will…make a conservative effort to oblige." _

_"Wynne, their shamans practice a form of magic unknown and forbidden by the Circle. Don't contradict them or say anything about what is and what's not prohibited."_

_"Understood."_

_"Zevran, Oghren. Keep it in your pants."_

_"Hey! Don't mix me up with this washy, elven, pipe-cleaner!" _Oghren rejected.

_"Yes, Aedan. How can you be so inconsiderate?" _Zeveran agreed_. "I am much more desirable."_

_"Yeah, he's…Hey!" _Oghren balled his fist, ready to pound the elf as Zeveran laughed at him.

Aedan sighed desperately as he addressed his lover. _"Morrigan, I know I'm asking a lot, but please, don't make any backhanded comments about how dirty, wild or savage they might be or how much their animal pens might stink."_

_"Ohh…fine if you insist."_

_"Shale. Just don't break anything."_

_"As if I were that clumsy. But it's not my fault if they don't make their building sturdy enough."_

_"Alistair, don't let them have the faintest idea that you're a Templar. And Leliana, for the love of all you hold dear, don't even think about saying anything about the Maker or Andraste. Can you two do this?"_

_"Of course."_ Alistair answered.

_"Why are you asking this of us?"_ Leliana questioned.

Aedan pointed to the the oaken gate, on top of it were the bleached remains of prisoners that had been crucified to it, and still clinging to the skeletans were the tattered remnants of Chantry robes and Templar armor and helmets.

Leliana gasped in shock and horror. _"How…how could they do something so horrid?"_

_"If I had to hazard a guess those idiots came here trying to convert these people. The Maker and His prophetess mean nothing to these people, and the Avvar know that 'conversion' is another word for 'conquest'."_

Their escorts motioned them to follow. They all proceeded through the giant gate as its oaken doors creaked open and its iron portcullis raised. Inside the court yard was an entourage of Avvar warriors, all armed to the teeth with spears, mauls and axes, even the sentries on the wall had their bows trained on them. Amongst them stood a man with a distinguished horn-mounted helm, he had dark red hair and a close-shaven beard with a long, knotted mustached and a forked goatee. He wore a massive bearskin pelt and carried a long, powerful spear with animal bones and charms hanging from the head. Obviously this man was the chieftain of this tribe.

_"Is mise Jarl Maferath Ar Balak O Bear-Hold."_ The the chieftain announced.

_"M-Maferath!?"_ Leliana gasped.

Aedan smiled widely and stepped forward, _"Agus is mise Aedan Cousland Ar Bryce O Highever."_ He called holding out is axe authoritatively. Aedan removed the armor and sleeve around his left arm and showed of the Avvarian tattoo beneath it. _"Agus glactha deathair ar Bear-Hold."_

There was a moment of tense silence as the two warriors stared down one another. The silence was broken when the two laughed boistrousley and shook hands as if they were old friends.

Suddenly the eagle they saw earlier swooped down once more to the ground and bursted into a burst of light and turned into a woman! She was tall and beautiful with a modest bust, narrow hips and flowing, sun-kissed hair cascasding down her back. Her face was small, heart shaped and had plump, crimson lips that were pulled into a lovely smile and showed off her white teeth. She walked up to Aedan and hugged him affectionately, laughing loudly.

_"Failte roimh, mo dearthair."_ The eagle-woman laughed as the chieftain shook Aedan's hand welcomingly.

Everyone in Aedan's company breathed a sigh of relief, except for Morrigan. She glared daggers at this woman and her blatant sign of affection that Aedan seemed to be returning.

They all watched as Aedan spoke with the chieftain for a few minutes in their strange language. A few times the chieftain eyed and pointed at them curiously. No doubt these strangers were the oddest thing to ever walk through their gates. Leliana noticed a few children peering at them from around a corner, she smiled at them and they shyly ran off. When they were done Aedan walked back to them. _"I've spoken with the chieftain and he says that we can stay until the storm has passed."_

_"Oh, well that's a relief."_ Said Alistair.

_"Provided of course, the 'bronze-skinned giant' and the 'golden-eyed…witch' stay away from their children." _Aedan finished.

_"And how do they now I'm a witch?"_ Morrigan inquired.

_"Oh, they don't. They just now you're Chasind. 'Witch' wasn't actually the word they used for you."_

Alistair and Oghren laughed at Morrigan, she shot a deathly glare at them.

One of the chieftain's men showed them to the one of the barns where they stored some of their winter supplies and where they would be sleeping. It was warm enough at least and aside from the owls roosting in the rafters it was relatively clean. They all gathered around the massive fire in the courtyard and tried to recover from the cold. Their hosts were even kind enough to bring them some soup and bread.

Wynne had read about the Avvar during her time in the Circle and she had to admit what she found in the books about them fell utterly short. While they were certainly a wild people, Wynne could see their ingenuity. This keep was truly a testmant to their ability to build, much like their dwarven neighbors. In fact, as she recalled, the Circle tower was originally built by Avvar hands before the Tevinter Imperium took it over and eventually changing hands over to the Circle. As she looked around she couldn't help but admire this people for what they must endure everyday to survive.

Sten sat quietly by himself. If he thought the Fereldans were barbarians, then these people definetly were. They lived far on the fringes of the world living like animals, clinging to the safety of caves to escape the elements. Yet, every man, woman and child in this keep had a purpose. Everyone was doing something, all of them were contributeing to the function of the keep. While they seemed little better than animals, Sten had to admit that they seemed formidable, every warrior and even children seemed ready for combat. Sten had to remember that survival was the first method of training.

Before Zevran came to this country he thought Ferelden was nothing more but a cold backwater infested with dogs and barbarians, but after spending time here and interacting with its people…he still thought it was a cold backwater infested with dogs and barbarians, but these were something else entirely. How could anyone want to live in a place like the Frostbacks and like it? Being here made him miss Antiva's warm climate, it soft rains and the familiarity of her cities and dangers. This land and its dangers were completely foreign to him.

Morrigan sat herself across from Aedan and ate her stew in silence. She noticed the look of…contentment on his face, like he felt his place was here. She hadn't seen that look on him since she found him in the Fade. After seeing the remains of those Chantry fools on the keep's gates, she could see where Aedan got his mean streak. Judging from how Aedan and the chieftain reacted to one another it was plainly obvious that they knew eachother, and more painfully obvious that he and that woman were on more than familiar terms. Morrigan couldn't shake off that stinging sensation in her chest ever since she saw that woman holding Aedan like that. What did she call him? "Mo dearthair?" It sounded almost like the pet name Aedan called her so affectionately. She could see the appeal, certainly. Aside from her beauty it was obvious the woman was a mage and a shapeshifter…just like her. She even had the same golden eyes as Morrigan. Was this why Aedan dallied with her? Was she a replacement for this Avvar woman?

Morrigan finally decided to break the silence and scratch her curiosity._ "So…tell us Aedan, who was that woman we saw earlier?"_

_"Oh, yes."_ Zevran agreed. _"If I stumbled upon a beauty such as that I would never want leave."_

_"Oohhh, Mo Deathaire!"_ Chimed a melodious voice. _"Ye dinnae tell them about me? I'm hurt." Said the Avvar woman as she sat herself very close to Aedan._

_"Oh, yes, sorry."_ Aedan said. _"This is Siobahn, she's the Bear-Hold shaman's apprentice."_

_"Pleased to meet you all."_ Siobahn greeted. _"Any friend of Mo Dearthaire is a friend of mine."_

Morrigan glared at the blonde mage intensely. Siobahn noticed and just smiled at her, mockingly. _"You and Aedan seem to know each other very well."_

_"Oh, Aedan dinnae tell any of you?" _Siobahn asked with mocking innocence.

_"Well, he mentioned that he was recued by your people when he came through this way, when he was returning from Orlais."_ Alistair answered.

_"Actually, it was Siobahn who found me in the snow after I got caught in a storm." _Aedan informed.

_"Aye, I was out searching for any game that might have been moving out of the snow and any ingredients I could use for salves. Imagine my surprise when I instead stumble upon a handsome Alamarri just left there in the snow like a gift from Haakon Wintersbreath himself."_ Siobahn explained as she affectionately hugged Aedan's arm.

Everyone could feel the anger radiating off of Morrigan. If it was a weapon everyone this side of the Amaranthine Ocean would be dead. Aedan was too busy looking at Siobahn awkwardly to notice so Alistair tried to difuse the situation. _"So, uh, this great soup! I don't remember that last time I stew like this. What kind is it?"_

Siobahn looked at the Templar sinisterly. _"Darkspawn blood will make you strong." _Everyone froze in silence and stared at their bowls, except Oghren, he kept eating like a starved pig. _"Bahahah!"_ Siobahn laughed boomingly. _"Just joking! It is goat blood though. Do you like it?"_

After hearing what its main ingredient was, Alistair had to force himself to swallow another spoonful. _"It's…delicious."_ He answered through teeth.

_"I'm afraid I can't eat anymore."_ Morrigan stated.

_"Oh, is the soup to much for ye, Chasind?" _Siobahn's false courteously was aggravating.

_"Aha, after eating my mother's marsh cuisine for twenty years, this little bowl of soup of yours is nothing. It's just that I have suddenly lost my appetite. Perhaps a change of scenery will help rid me of this sick feeling I have in my stomach. Good night."_ Morrigan strutted angrily away from the fire and found a solitary corner next to the wall to read Flemeth's Grimoire.

_"I have things I must see to as well."_ Siobahn stated._ "But please make yerselves comfortable during your stay. And Mo Dearthaire, the shaman would like to ye before ye leave."_ She winked at Aedan and went on her.

Aedan sat by himself and continued to eat his dinner quietly until he could feel everyone staring at him. _"What? What is it? I feel like you want to accuse me of something."_

_"How can you let saucy piece of rump roast like that slip through you're fingers!?"_ Oghren demanded almost jealously.

_"Indeed."_ Zevran agreed. _"Cannot you not see how enthralled that woman was with you? She was practically oozing with desire."_

_"I wouldn't have put it in such terms, but yes that young lady seems incredibly fond of you."_ Wynne confirmed. _"It's almost scandalous."_

_"Yes. Especially when you're already lying in the arms of another woman."_ Leliana pointed out almost scoldingly.

_"Siobahn just likes to tease me. She doesn't actually feel that way about be me." _Aedan answered casually.

_"Are you blind!?"_ Alistair demanded disbelievingly. _"She was completely in to you, and she'd be several steps up from Morrigan. She may be an apostate but at least she's not a bitch."_

_"Trust me, I'm definetly not her type."_ Aedan assured.

_"You're not? Then pray tell, what is?"_ Zevran insisted. _"Perhaps I'm her type."_

_"Well, for starters, you need to be good looking."_

_"Ha, I have that covered."_

_"You need to be accepting of her people and their ways."_

_"Mmm, the cold will take some getting used to and I'll need to overlook some of their practices, but I could do it. Go on."_

_"Be sexually adventurous."_

_"Ohhoho, she is going to love me!"_

_"And have a complete lack of penis." _Aedan finally said flatly. Judging from his face, he wasn't joking.

_"I'm sorry, what?"_ Zevran asked completely shocked.

_"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I found out. So unless you're willing to go around a corner with a sharp knife and cut down your pride like a pine tree, she won't even give you a pity touch."_

_"But the way she was…."_

_"Like I said she likes to tease me and everyone else around her."_

_"Well that's…disappointing."_ Zevran admitted.

_"You're not the only one who thinks so. But since she's the clan's shaman no one here will say anything about it. That, and she has reputation for turning into a bear and mauling men who come after her."_

_"Yes, I noticed she uses the same kind of magic as Morrigan."_ Wynne observed. _"Is that magic common here?"_

_"Yes, and it's something they guard closely, especially from the Chantry."_

_"Eh? Is this where you learned to be a berserker then?"_ asked Oghren.

_"I first learned the ways from my teacher Argylle who was an Ash Warrior, and when I came here Maferath taught me more so that I may be the master of rage in battle."_

_"I thought you said that they guard their knowledge dearly."_ Sten pointed out. _"Did they so easily teach this to you?"_

_"No. At first they wanted to kill me, being a Lowlander they didn't trust me. But Siobahn and Maferath believed that after surviving the storm I was caught in, that I must have the favor of Haakon Wintersbreath so they let me stay and taught me their ways."_

_"I find the chieftain to be a bit unsettling._" Leliana admitted.

_"Why? Because his name is Maferath?"_

_"Well, yes. Maferath was Andraste's betrayer and to be named after the man who betrayed the Maker's prophet just seems…heinous."_

_"You think these people give a damn what you or the Chantry thinks is blasphemous? The Maker and His prophetess mean nothing to these people! Maferath is an Avvar name, and the chieftain was named after his grandfather who was a great warrior. So tell me which do you think means more to him, his grandfather's legacy or the opinion of the Chantry. Those Chantry servants you saw hanging from the gate came were they were not wanted or needed with the intent that was not welcome to these people and they got what they deserved."_

Leliana looked at Aedan almost pityingly. _"Why do you have such hate for the Chantry, Aedan? It has helped do many people."_

_"I hate anything that would go into another man's house and put him on his knees!"_ Aedan barked angrily. _"The Chantry, the Tevinter Imperium, the Qun! If it were up to me I'd let them all burn."_

Aedan got looks from both Leliana and Sten. Alistair decided to try and diffuse the things before things got out of hand. _"So, uh, where do you think Morrigan went?"_ he asked absently, _"Maybe one of us should try finding her before she says or does something she shouldn't?"_

Aedan could take a hint and got up to go look for Morrigan before his temper got the better of him.

**XoXoXo**

Morrigan was still sitting in the corner she found by the wall, the nearby torch gave her enough light to read the Grimoire. She was still upset at seeing Aedan and that Avvar woman, Siobahn, so close together although she didn't understand why. Why was this bothering her so? She told him after the first night they laid together that she had no plans to hinder his independence, yet here she was feeling like the unappreciated wife. Morrigan noticed the shaman approaching her but tried to ignore her and keep her eyes on the book.

_"So, ye're the little Chasind lass whose taken hold of Mo Dearthaire's heart."_ The shaman's foreign, melodious voice interrupted.

Morrigan glared at the golden-haired woman from behind her book. _"I am not fond of sharing, Avvar. Just so you know."_

_"Oh? And do ye think yerself worthy, let alone capable of keeping him?"_ Siobahn approached Morrigan as though she were ready to challenge her.

_"I don't know what you may have had with Aedan and I don't care, that time is over!"_ Morrigan declared standing up to Avvar woman. _"He is mine now. And I willing to fight for what is mine."_

_"Oohh. Ye say that with such confidence. But do ye really think yer pathetic Chasind magic can match my own?"_

_"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I promise you after it's done you will remember me for the rest of your life."_

Morrigan and Siobahn stood facing eachother, neither one taking their eyes off another. Morrigan would not back down from a challenge, especially not some Avvar woman. Then, unexpectedly, Siobahn started laughing loudly as if she just heard a very funny joke.

_"I see why he chose ye!"_ She laughed. _"Ye're most certainly his kind of woman. If he hadn't already claimed ye, I most certainly would have."_

Morrigan stood their shocked, slightly confused and a little disturbed. Was this all just a joke to this woman?

Aedan appeared behind Siobahn with a confused look on his face. What just happened here? Siobahn turned from Morrigan and walked away from her.

_"She's definetly worth holding on to, Mo Dearthare."_ She said walking past Aedan. _"If ye don't hold keep her close or I might take her from ye."_ Siobahn whispered something to Aedan before she walked off.

Aedan stood for second with a confused look on his face._ "What was that all about?"_

Aedan approached Morrigan but she crossed her arms and turned her back to him._ "Why don't you go and ask her yourself. I'm sure she'd love to make up for lost time with you. That is what she wants isn't it?"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

Morrigan eyed her lover accusingly, full of hurt._ "No, nothing at all just the way you and the Avvar woman carry on with each other. Am I just a replacement for that woman to you?"_

Aedan tried to smile reassuringly at her. _"Morrigan there is and has never been anything between me and Siobahn."_

_"Then what is this name that she keeps calling you so affectionately?"_

_"Mo Dearthaire. It means 'My Brother'."_

_"I want to know now." _Morrigan finally demanded.

_"Know what?"_

_"I want to know what it is you've been calling me."_

Aedan placed his hands on her face and looked her gently in the eyes. _"Mo Siuile Orge Whurnin. It means My Golden Eyed Darling."_

Morrigan felt her heart flutter in chest and cheeks burn. This is what he'd been calling her all this time? Part of her was embarrassed and wished she didn't ask, while the other part felt…happy to know what he called her so affectionately. _"W-well, just so long as you know I will not tolerate anymore women blatantly throwing themselves at you."_

Aedan continued to smile at her. _"Of course, my golden eyed darling."_

_"And if you ever call me that in front of anyone, I'll gouge your eyes out."_

Suddenly that sly, mischievous look in appeared in Aedan's eye, _"You know, Siobahn said that she her hut was going to be empty while she tended to the shaman, and that we were more than welcome to make ourselves…comfortable was she was gone."_

Morrigan said nothing, but the carnal look in her eye screamed volumes. Aedan grabbed her hand and led her to Siobahn's empty hut, both of them barely able to contain themselves. The moment they passed through the taut hide-door they began viciously tearing each others clothes off and viciously attacked each others bodies with their mouths.

**XoXoXo**

After Aedan's outburst the rest of them just sat there around the fire in awkward silence. Leliana was a little shaken from what Aedan said. How could he think of the Chantry that way? How could he not see all the good it has accomplished?

Alistair could still feel the tension in the air. Perhaps some of his famous wit could help ease things. _"So, uh, have you noticed? Morrigan and Aedan are, uh, you know….?"_

Leliana to Alistair with her finger against her lip. _"Have you nothing better to do than spread idle gossip? And besides you're not being very discreet. He'll probably hear you."_

_"No-oo, he can't hear us, he's not even near us, look!"_

_"Hmmm. You don't think…you don't think he's serious about it do you?"_ Leliana asked quietly. _"That woman is a vile a fiend."_

_"Ha! Now looks who's being an idle gossip! Me-ow!"_ Alistair laughed.

Leliana blushed with an embarrassment. _"You're the one who started this, I might remind you. And I…well I'm ending it."_

_"What do you women even see in him anyway?"_ Oghren asked almost jealously.

_"Surely that's not a serious question Oghren."_ Wynne answered.

_"'Bout as serious as a stroke. I mean, I've been killing darkspawn since before that boy was knee high to his pap, and I could barely get all the women in the Warrior Caste to give me the time of day."_

_"Well, for starters he's young and handsome."_ Wynne explained. _"And he can be incredibly charming when he wants to be. And that whole air of danger that surrounds him is just so…exciting. If I were younger I would have undoubtedly been smitten with him. If I was younger, that is."_

_"What about me, Wynne?"_ Zevran asked playfully. _"Would you be smitten with me if you were younger?"_

_"Hard to say. I doubt I could see you through all that self-coneitedness and ego you have blocking your face."_

Everyone busted out laughing at Zevran. Leliana noticed several dirty-looking children peering at them from around a corner. No doubt they were curious about the outsiders who were taking refuge in their home. Leliana waved to them and they retreated behind the corner bashfully. Several of them pushed one of their number forward and the little girl shyly walked up to Leliana and gave her a small bouquet of wild flowers. _"Oh! How precious. Thank you!"_

The little girl smiled at Leliana and ran back around the corner giggling while her friends were standing around Shale and started touching her legs, maybe even considering climbing her. Normally Shale would have squashed the little twerps at this point, but because of the promise she made Aedan she grudgingly restrained herself, even as the little brats started to climb her like she was a damned treehouse.

And then more of them showed up and gathered around the strangers. They pointed a gasped at the sight and size of Sten, but stoic giant ignored them as if they weren't even there. Wynne decided to try and entertain the children by conjuring up a ball of blue magic and flew it around them. The children all laughed and chased after the flying ball trying to catch it. Some of the children even started playing fetch and tag with Dane.

After a while Morrigan and Aedan returned to their comrads and it was noticed by everyone the very…satisfied look on the couples face. Apparently they did a lot of making up. Once more they all sat around the fire and talked nonsense as they waited out the storm. When dusk began to set the all the villagers came out from their huts and ceased their chores, and gathered around the courtyard as if they were waiting for something.

_"What's going on now?"_ Asked Alistair.

_"The Shaman is coming out to tell a story, a piece of their history."_ Aedan answered.

Aedan got up and they all joined the gathering of people around the courtyard who were circled around a great fire waiting for the shaman to come. Soon Siobahn came walking towards the gathering leading a hunched, hooded figure to them by the hand. He wore a long robe made of hide and feathers, his hood, which covered his eyes, was a deer head with the antlers perched on his head and various charms dangling from the antlers.

The crowd gathered around the shaman and were awed as the watched Siobahn change from woman to eagle, and eagle to wolf and then in to bear and into a woman again. Then about ten men hauled in a massive slab of quarried stone and they dropped it to the ground with a loud thud. Maferath picked up a hammers, stood in front of it and just stared at it. Then he went completely berserk and attacked the giant rock as if it were a threat to him. Within a moment the once large piece of rock that ten men had to carry was reduced to nothing but pebbles. If Shale could make any facial expressions she'd probably look worried.

_"You all know of the gifts that this clan posses."_ The shaman spoke with a voice that was deep and echoed through the keep. _"The greatest gift one can be bestowed is knowledge and knowledge from the gods is the most prized of all. Long ago when our ancestors first migrated to these mountains from the valley, two brothers, their clans greatest warrior and their shaman sought out the the great bear spirit, Sigfrost the guardian of knowledge and asked him for knowledge that would help them protect their people. The great bear challenged the brothers to a game of wits and if they won he would teach them, but if they lost he would devour them. With their combined knowledge and wisdom the brothers beat Sigfrost at his own game, and true to his word he gave brothers knowledge to bring back to their people. He taught the shaman the ways and wisdom of all the animals in the Frostbacks and he taught the warrior how harness his rage like a provoked bear and become a berserker. The brothers took this knowledge back to their people and renamed their keep Bear-Hold to honor the guardian of knowledge."_

Everyone applauded the shaman's tale and the demonstrations made by his apprentice and their Jarl.

_"That was a wonderful story."_ Leliana applauded.

_"And a most enthralling demonstration."_ Wynne commented.

Next Maferath revealed a giant and ancient looking battle axe made completely of dragonbone. It was a two-headed axe with the Avvar inscription of Korth the Mountain Father on both of them. Along the shaft was written various runes in the Avvarian language and the butt of the axe was a heavy, rough stone bound to the shaft with metal bindings.

"_When I was a boy, many, many seasons ago…"_ The shaman continued. "_My grandfather's father told us of a time long forgotten by modern men. When the fortress of Kinloch Hold was still in the grasp of our kin and before the rise of Dane Wolfsbane, when the sons of the dragons first invaded our lands. And they brought with them fire, slaves and bloodmagic. Why did they come for our lands? What could our cold lands so far from their empire have that they could possibly want? It was this."_

Maferath brandished the axe for all to see.

"_My forefathers told me that in the land that was beholden to a thousand vigils there existed a place, hidden from the eyes of mortals, where the dragons came to die. A dragon graveyard. Our ancestors were the first to lay eyes upon this terrible, wonderous place where a dragon would go when she reached the end of her life and would let the frozen touch of Haakon overtake her. And when the sons of dragons heard of this place they wrested it from our people and gave it them name Drake's Fall. This axe is the last remnant of our days when we still held our land against the dragon sons. Carved from the bone, marrow and flesh of a terrible High Dragon, it felled legionairre, juggernaut and magister, even when our people were forced to flee it struck fear into the hearts of the dragon sons. And thus it has remained with us ever since, a permanent reminder of what we must do to protect our lands from invaders."_

When the shaman was done with his stories night had fallen and all the denizens of Bear-Hold retreated to their huts for the night. As Aedan and the others were about to retire for the evening, Maferath approached him.

_"The Shaman will see you now, Mo Dearthaire. You and your entourage should they wish."_

_"Is something wrong, Aedan?"_ asked Wynne.

_"When the clan Shaman asks to see you, you don't turn him down, it's a huge insult."_

They all went to the shaman's hut and were greeted once more by Siobahn who solemnly welcomed them inside. The hut was one of the biggest in the village, inside were various dreamcatchers, charms and bones hanging from the canopy. The floor was covered in various animal skins and in the middle of the hut was a large, burning hearth with runes inscribed around it. On the other side of the fire stood the shaman.

_"Welcome once more, Aedan Cousland Ar Bryce O Highever."_ He greeted as he romved his antlered hood, revealing his head beneath it. His face was ancient, wrinkles upon wrinkles and scant strands of hair clinging to his head. His eyes revealed that he was blind, but it was like there were two bright, milky voids buried in his sockets. He pointed out to Aedan's companion….

**Author's Note:**

**In this part I decided to have a different reaction to each companion kind of like in the game.**

Alistair:

_"And welcome you as well, Lowland lordling."_

_"You…know of me?"_

_"The gods saw fit to take my eyes, but they were kind enough to leave my ears and so I listen. Grey Warden says the trees. Templar says the snow. King says the wind. You are all of these, and yet you have the potential to be more, but it's potential that you fear."_

Zevran:

_"You may come in if you like, assassin."_ The shaman said discourteously.

_"And how do you know I'm an assassin, old man?"_

_"I smell the blood on you. I can hear the cries of your victims as you walk. You hide your guilt and your emptiness by hiding behind your deviancy and your indulgence, trying to hide from it like a coward."_

Sten:

_"Come or go, it matters not to me, foreigner."_ He said almost angrily to Sten.

_"Cast your gaze elsewhere, mage."_ Sten replied with hostility.

_"Hurmph! Even in exile and when you're a guest under another's roof you still act like a savage. Your victims saved you only to be slain by you; they curse you from the beyond."_

Shale:

_"Come in, dwarf. My roof is tall enough to have you."_

_"I am not a dwarf, I am a golem."_

_"Are you? I wondered why your footsteps seemed so heavy. But I can sense the faintest glimmer of a soul that could only belong to a dwarf and a warrior."_

Leliana:

_"Don't be afraid, faithful of Andraste. I mean you no harm."_

_"How do you know I….?"_

_"Your faith gives protection. Hold on to it. Your path will become darker before you find the light."_

Wynne:

_"I smell the sweet stones of Kinloch Hold upon you. Enter and be welcome, Mage of the Circle."_

_"Thank you. I am truly honored to be here, shaman."_

_"Hmmm. There is a light radiating from you. You've been touched by the otherside and bring healing with you."_

Oghren:

_"Hmmm. I smell misery, disgrace, too much alcohol and a lot family issues. You must be a warrior of Orzammar."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Anything else you wanna add to that, gramps?"_

_"You bare the burden of the loss of an entire House. It weighs you down and consumes you like the drinks you imbibe. Before you can truly move on, you must let it all go to find the warrior you once were."_

Morrigan:

_"Enter, Chasind daughter of the Wilds. And don't worry I care not for what secrets you may keep."_

_"And how do you know I'm keeping anything, Shaman?"_

_"That is unimportant. But know this: you will never truly be free from her shadow until you truly free yourself from the cage of doubt and deception you've built around yourself."_

_"….T-turn you gaze else, Shaman. I have no need for your words."_

_"I doubt you called me here to exchange pleasantries with my companions, Shaman."_ Said Aedan.

_"No. That I didn not. There is a great change in you, son of Highever, I sensed it the instant you arrived. You've undergone the ritual I revealed to you before you left? The one our people created when we fought the Imperium?"_

_"I did. Good fortune and a mother's kindness brought dragon blood into my possession and I consumed it to make my pain my strength and to feed on the deaths of my enemies."_

_"But that isn't all, is it? I smell something else. Something in your blood. You bare…the taint."_

Siobahn looked at Aedan in shock, he mouth open in horror.

_"Yes."_ Aedan confirmed grimly. _"Like Alistair I am a Grey Warden now."_

_"Hmm. Then it is as I feared, the Bligh has begun anew. And it is in the Valley. How large a force does your Order bring with it?"_

_"Just the two of us."_ Aedan explained to the old wiseman about the betrayal at Ostagar, the actions of Teryn Loghain and the civil war he started.

_"Hmm. You Lowlander are always fighting over something, and always at the most inconvenient time. Jarl, we cannot alow the Blight to spread outside the valley, we must rescue the Lowlanders from destruction or be destroyed ourselves."_

_"I will gather every ablebodied warrior in this keep and call upon all the Avvar of the Frostbacks to combat the Blight. It is time the Lowlanders are reminded what Avvar warrior are capable of."_ The Jarl announced zealously.

_"You will give us aid against the Blight?"_

_"But of course, Mo Dearthaire!"_ Siobahn chimed. _"It's obvious you Lowlanders can't solve your own problems, so you need outside help."_

_"When the storm passes I will send ravens and messenger to all the keeps and clans and bring them to you. We will fight under your command."_

_"Bring them to Soldier's Peak. You will find the rest of our gathered forces and supplies there."_

**XoXoXo**

The next morning the storm had passed and the adventurerers prepared once more to depart once more through the massice bear-guarded gates. All the inhabitants of the keep came out to give supplies and bid farewell to their strange guests. As promised Jarl Maferath sent out ravens and messengers to alert and gather the other Avvar clans for war. Before they left through the gates Siobahn once again approached Aedan with a gift...of sorts. It was large lump of unrefined metal.

_"What is this, Siobahn?"_

_"Last winter in a storm, not unlike last night's, a great ball of fire fell from the sky and when it landed we all felt the mountains shake. This is starmetal and it landed in the same spot I first found ye in. And now ye return to us yet again in the same fashion. I know ye do not believe in such things, but I know the gods favor ye and they sent this here for ye to show their favor. Take it and may it help ye in yer quest."_

The masive lump shined almost as if it were white hot but it gave off no heat and it seemed to hum ever so gently in Aedan's hands. Starmetal was one of the rarest and most prized ores in existence, even the dwarves barely heard of it and only a rare few smiths even new how to forge this material. Perhaps he could find a smith with the skill and knowledge to refine this prized ore into a weapon legendary enough to match its rarity.

_"I will pray to the Lady-of-The-Skies to give ye protection in the coming days, Mo Dearthaire."_ And with that Siobahn morphed into her elegant eagle form and flew off into the distance.

The travelers made their way back down Gherlen's Pass, their pace quicker now that the storm had died. Aedan had never expected to gain the aid of the Avvar in such a manner. The Avvar were legendary for the animosity for the inhabitant of the Ferelden Valley for being driven out by their ancestors so long ago. But Aedans sole connection and friendship with these people cemented an alliance never thought possible. Perhaps they had a chance to once more push the darkspawn out of the valley as Hafter did centuries ago, perhaps they had a chance after all, prehaps they could win. But first they still had to bring down the Hero of River Dane and bring him to justice.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the wait i didn't intend for this chapter to take so long, I had a computer crash. Please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Preparations of War & More

**Preparations of War &amp; More**

* * *

Loghain sat in his solar feeling older each second that passed by as his best lieutenant and his top advisor were both speaking to him about the situations going on with the civil war.

"_The situation in Highever has just gotten worse, your lordship." _Ser Cautherine explained. Cautherine had just returned from her assignment in Highever punishing those miserable poachers that dared defy Teryn Loghain.

"_What do you mean it's gotten worse?"_ Loghain asked obiously aggravated.

"_There's now rioting going on all over the north, many of the freeholders are demanding you step down from the regency, and they're crying out to have justice for the Couslands."_ Cautherine explained.

"_Justice for the Couslands?"_ Arl Howe repeated both offended and annoyed. _"If these filthy peasants feel loyalty to those traitors rather than they're rightful lord then we should have done worse to those dirty upstarts."_ Howe continued obviously talking about himself.

"_If we had given those men a fair trial this more than likely would never have happened."_ Ser Cauthrien explained, she still felt guilty about what she had been commanded to do.

"_If we're to have full unity to halt the darkspawn horde, we cannot allow dissention for any reason. All those who defy the crown will suffer terribly for their treason."_ Loghain explained. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of those men he ordered to be strung up on poles and left to starve in the heat of the sun but he pushed from his mind, he had bigger things to worry about.

"_Well said, your grace."_ Howe said sucking up to him. Cauthrien, however, looked abashed by what they both said but said nothing.

Loghain couldn't blame how she probably felt but it was all nessecary, and he knew that no matter what, Cauthrien would still follow him. Ever since he knighted her she had been his most stalwart soldier that always readily followed and carried out his commands.

"_While we're on the subject of the darkspawn we've received word from Arl Wulf of the Western Hills. He has lost his Arling to the darkspawn and his two oldest sons, much to his grief. He and what's left of his forces have taken up residence at South Reach with Arl Bryland. Both of them have sent a letter for your eyes alone." _Loghain took the letters and observed the seals of both South Reach and The Western Hills. "_And there's more news, my lord. There is word of an army coming down from Orzammar."_

"_Did Imrek succeed?" _

"_No, my lord, he's dead."_ Cauthrien answered flatly. _"I had soldiers hail the dwarven generals and ask if they have come to the surface to support you, but they acted with great hostility and said that Orzammar is fighting for the Grey Wardens, and will not lend us any assistance at all."_

"_Dammit!"_ Loghain slammed his fist into the arm of his chair.

"_I'm afraid it gets worse. There's also a very large force of Avvar marching down Gherlen's Pass and making their way to Soldier's Peak."_

"_Soldier's Peak is abandoned."_ Howe stated skeptically. "_And what are those savages marching for anyway? Do they seek to take advantage of the civil war?"_

"_No, they too have declared for the Wardens; it would appear that the Wardens have reclaimed the old fortress to house this new army. And that's not the end of our troubles. We've received a letter from the First enchanter of Kinloch Hold."_

"_Uldred?"_ Loghain asked hopefully.

"_No, First Enchanter Irving. He has said that the mages are upholding their treaty to lend the Grey Wardens assistance against the Blight and are currently waiting for him at Redcliffe."_

"_Can they do that? Won't the Chantry put that down?"_ Howe asked.

"_The Grand Cleric says her hand are tied in this matter, and the Knight Commander of Kinloch Hold has already agreed to give the mages leave."_

"_Is Eamon still alive?"_ the Teyrn asked almost venomously.

"_As far as we know he is still alive but is in a deep coma. His brother Teagan is ruling the arling in his stead."_ His lieutenant finished.

Teagan. Loghain remembered how that miserable third son dared to incite rebellion against him when he tried to rally the lords to secure Ferelden's freedom. None of this can be a coincidence. The mages waiting in Redcliffe must have found some way to keep Eamon alive, meaning his assassin, Jowan, had failed. He was now wishing he had sent a real assassin to cut Eamon's throat, or at least made it look like an accident. That's who they should have sent the Antivan Crows after.

The Crows? His mind went to that Antivan elf he met. How could the Crows of all people fail to terminate the Wardens? They must have paid the Crows off, how else can people as infamous and expensive as the Antivan Crows fail? Loghain had no doubt that the Wardens didn't want for resources with the Orlesian Empire backing them. Yes, he could see it now. Aedan Cousland was bringing in a new army to take advantage of the war to usurp the Fereldan people. He'll pretend that the army is just to combat the Blight, but he'll use it as opprutunity to wipe out all the true and loyal lords and replace them with Orlesians lickspittles, and they in turn will summon their chevaliers. Loghain had to think of a way to stop them, but the only way to do it was with a united Ferelden which meant combating the darkspawn themselves and prove that the Warden were unnecessary. Loghain could feel his temples bulging and his heart thumping. He looked at his two confederates and they looked worried that he was about to have a heart attack. Loghain breathed deeply, leaned back into his chair and regained his composure. There would be time to think about what to do next, but first he needed to know the full situation of the state.

Loghain exhaled slowly, _"Is there anything else to add?"_

"_I'm afraid so, sire."_ Howe answered. _"It would appear that the crown is in dire financial straits." _

"_You had better be able to explain this to me, Howe."_ Loghain warned.

"_The treasury is completely…empty, your grace."_ Howe finally let out.

Cauthrien looked both shocked and angry, Loghain however, shouldn't have been surprised, but his brow furrowed nonetheless. "_How can the crown be broke!?"_ the knight demanded angrily.

"_Well, with all the smallfolk fleeing for Denerim or the Freemarches farming has come to a complete halt, and not to mention we haven't been able to collect any taxes from all the lords." _Howe explained. _"The ones that are loyal to you are spending their resources fighting the horde and the traitors are spending all their coin fighting you, the Battle of Wintersbreath was by far the most draining of the royal vaults."_

"_Not to mention all of the spending you've been doing, Howe."_ Loghain slowly seethed.

"_My Lord?"_ Howe was taken back.

"_What? You didn't think that your careless spending with your new palace in Denerim, that I so genoursly granted you, wouldn't add on to the crowns debts!? And now you're making it worse by refusing to pay the Crafter's Guild, too!?"_ Loghain lashed out, his voice getting louder and him rising out of his chair.

"_W-well your grace, t-the manor needs to be… suited to the needs of me and my family, we are from a much colder part of the country after all."_ Howe excused trying, badly, to stay composed and praying to the Maker that the Regent didn't find out he was embezzling the treasury himself.

"_I made you the Arl of Denerim and the Teyrn of Highever so that you could handle affairs of state while I'm busy handling affairs of the military, and thus far you have been failing! Need I find a more competent administrator!?"_

"_N-now, my lord, please hear me out."_ Howe pleaded. _"I have a solution."_

"_Like the 'solution' you had when you hired The Antivan Crows to kill the Warden?"_ Loghain reminded. Hiring the Crows was probably another reason why the treasury was empty.

"_Please, my lord, listen. After I put down the riots in the Alienage for murdering the Urien family, a plague apparently broke out. And as you know we don't have the resources to deal with this epidemic should it break out of the Alienage. So, I have found a way to deal with both this Alienage problem and the crown's finances."_ Howe looke over to one of his guards, _"Please show our… guest in."_

A minute later the guard returned with Howe's guest in tow. This newcomer was undoubtedly a foreigner, a bald man in his early forties with a triangular beard around his lips and chin, with a sharp beak nose. His clothes said he was a Tevinter, his staff said he was a mage.

"_May I present Enchanter Caladrius of the Minrathous Circle of the Tevinter Imperium"_ Howe introduced.

"_It's a great honor to meet the Hero of River Dane,"_ greeted the mage_ "Even in the Imperium we hear tales of your exploits."_

Loghain dismissed the obvious flattery, he didn't have time for it. _"How can you fix the crown's debts, mage?"_ The regent demanded

"_Ah, straight down to business is it? I like it."_ Caladrius continued with the obvious flattery. _"We'll, it just so happens that the Imperium is always in need of… new blood, mainly due to similar problems you're having; they're all fighting and dying against the Qunari or fleeing to the Anderfels or the Freemarches…"_

"_Get. To. The point."_ Loghain angirily interjected. _"How can you solve the realm's need for gold?"_

"_Yes, well, the Minrathous Circle needs…workers and you need gold, and you have an overcrowded Alienage full of elves who have contracted a plague and we're more than willing to pay you so that we may... uh, take care of them." _Loghain saw where this was going.

"_You're talking about slavery!?"_ Cauthrien called out _"My Lord, surely you can't be considering this!"_

"_Well, what other option do we have?"_ Howe asked blithely. _"The crown has incurred a massive debt, and somehow I doubt anyone is going to notice that a few elves here and there are missing. And besides, they're going to die of plague anyway."_

"_Precisely."_ Agreed Caladrius. _"If you allow us to take them back to the Imperium we can cure them of their plague and they will be of more use to the Imperium than they could ever be of use to you, it's a win-win situation for all of us if you ask me."_

"_My lord, please."_ The knight pleaded. _"Slavery is everything against what Ferelden stands for. King Maric would never have wanted this."_

"_King Maric would never have wanted the Orlesians taking our country away from us again either, and there won't be a Ferelden to stand for if the darkspawn overtake us now will there?"_ the Arl argued.

"_Enough!"_ Loghain yelled out. Everyone in the room could feel his powerful presence and they were all holding their breath to see what the Teryn would do next. Loghain stood up from his chair, went over to the window and looked outside. He could see the soldiers practicing in the training yard, the merchants selling the wares in the city square, and the children playing in the yards with their families. _This is what I'm fighting for, this is why I do what must be done, and if all I have sacrificed is too much, let the Maker judge me for it. No, this isn't what Maric would have done, but Maric isn't here anymore and I must do what I can with what I have._

"_Will the elves be mistreated or abused?"_ Loghain finally asked not looking at the mage or his advisors.

"_Well, I certainly won't abuse them."_ The Magister explained. _"Harming valuable merchandise is bad for business. I promise I will treat them right and see to it that those with plague are cured. However, I can't make promises for what their new master's will do with them, you understand that I hope."_

Loghain looked long and hard. While this was against everything his country stood for, it was needed. He couldn't let how he felt about the few elves in the Alienage dictate about what he must do to keep the rest of his great and beloved homeland free. _"How much are you willing to pay the crown?"_

"_For good elves? Ones that have all their body parts? I'd say about a hundred sovereigns a head."_

Was that how much a citizen of Fereldens freedom was worth? But if that's the price to keep Ferelden a free kingdom it's a price that must be paid. "_Will this be linked to me?"_

"_Oh, I certainly won't tell anyone, I can't make promises for these two however."_

"_Of course not." _Howe said haughtily_. "It's for the good of Ferelden."_

"_I will follow your lead, no matter the course, my lord."_ Ser Cauthrien spoke truly but her voice was full of guilt.

"_Then I give you leave to take elves from the Alienage."_ Loghain answered slowly.

"_You have made a wise decision, my lord. I promise you won't regret it."_ Caladrius announced.

"_I already do!"_ the regent vented. _"If it weren't for the damned, traitorous Wardens I never would've agreed to this! Do not think for a moment that I made this decision lightly!"_

The enchanter looked nervous again. "_Yes, yes of course, your grace, but I'm afraid there's one last thing to be done before we can begin our, ah, business venture. I need you to sign these documents with your seal and signature to make sure that everything is legal."_

"_Now wait a minute!"_ Cauthrien interrupted. _"Is it not enough he has agreed for you to perform your horrible trade, now you want him to make it officially legal!?"_

"_Beg pardon, milady, but I need some assurance that your regent doesn't back out of this deal and try arrest me should anyone outside the alienage find out."_

"_Oh, don't worry." _Howe assured. _"As the Arl of Denerim I can make sure the local authorities keep their noses out of your affairs."_

"_Teryn Loghain is a man of honor, mage. He doesn't make idle promises."_ Cauthrien informed spitefully.

"_Forgive me, my lady, but you said so yourself slavery's against your nation's ideals, and your dear Loghain is making deals with a slaver. Hardly honorable to me, but I'm not judging."_ The enchanter chided.

"_I'll sign it."_ Loghain said surprising Cauthrien.

Loghain put his signature on the paper making sure the whole horrible affair was legal and with the authority of the regent. He stamped his seal on the paper finalizing the transaction. "_Excellent, my lord, here's something upfront so that you know what a wise investment you've made."_ The enchanter snapped his fingers and an elven lass with messy brown hair came in with five bags busting at the seams with gold and dropped them on the nearest table. _"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Lord Regent. I'll be sure to see you regularly so that you know everything is going smoothly. Until next time."_ The mage gave a curtsy and left with his elven cohort.

Loghain looked at the dirty money on the table and couldn't help but wonder how many elves where worth this much gold. _"See to it that gold is used to replenish the crown resources."_ Loghain commanded slowly as if trying to catch his breath.

"_You did the right thing, sire…."_

"_My lord, this isn't…"_

"_Leave me, both of you."_ Loghain said without either of them finishing. A few of Howe's soldiers gathered of the bags of blood money and left the room, both his advisers bowed their heads and took their leave of the Regent.

Loghain walked back to his desk and looked at the two letter he had received from the two Arls and decided it was past time to read them.

Arl Wulff's letter was written in large broad strokes.

**My lord Teyrn, I send this letter to you with gravest of urgencies. The South has fallen. The Darkspawn have overtaken the Western Hills and are now surging northward. My two eldest sons died fighting against the vile vermin defending YOUR people, and despite their sacrifice and the countless deaths of so many others, you still won't lend assistance. When King Maric appointed you the Teyrn of Gwaren, I swore fealty to you because The Savior trusted you, and I believed you would defend our people in times great of need. Was my faith misplaced? Was Maric wrong? I beg of you, please stop this needless fighting with bannorn and concentrate on bringing the fight to the present and true enemy; the Blight.**

**Urgently and Emphatically,**

**Gallagher Wulff, Arl of the Western Hills.**

So, Wulff lost his two elder boys to the darkspawn. Unfortunate, but there are always casualties in war, both of common and noble birth. Loghain understood why Wulff was pleading for help, but to combat the 'spawn he needed all of the armies of Ferelden. The darkspawn are not a thinking military force, they are base, savage and diseased boogeymen, if anything Wulff should be pleading to the Bannorn to come under the banner of the Yellow Wyvern. Before Loghain responded to Wulff's pleas he would first read Arl Brylands letter. Loghain remembered Leonas from the rebellion, he served in the same regiment as himself and Maric.

Arl Bryland's letter was written in graceful hand writing.

_Teyrn Loghain, you've always had gall, and at one time I admired that, but now you have overstepped your bounds. How dare you take the Bann of Lothering to fight in your war against the Bannorn and not consult me first!? Not only did you leave the people of Lothering defenseless against the darkspawn, you didn't even have the grace to secure them safe passage from the horde. And now hundreds, if not thousands of people are dead because of your attempt to seize the throne. If in the Maker's grace Ferelden survives this Blight, there will be a reckoning at the landsmeet, and you can count on the fact that I will be there to see to it that you are deposed!_

_Sincerely,_

_Leonas Bryland, Arl of South Reach_.

Loghain could feel the blood boiling in his veins, but he shouldn't be surprised that this is how Bryland would react considering the fact that he is half Orlesian. ALL lords of Ferelden answer to the crown. He needed the Bann's army to assist in rebuilding the royal army. What happened at Lothering was tragic, but if the Bannorn had done their duty and given him their support Lothering and its people would still be alive.

Both Arls where powerful and popular men, beloved by the people in their respective arlings. Now the question was how to proceed next? Loghain knew he couldn't rely on Bryland, he made that quite clear in his letter. When the lords have been subdued and the darkspawn dealt with he would have to do something about that half-breed. Bryland was not without powerful friends, however, particularly Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak and Bann Alfstanna Eremon of The Waking Sea. Not only did Sighard have a very sizeable army, he was one of the wealthiest lords in the Ferelden and was renowned for having a strong moral character and possessing a sharp wit and good humor. Bann Alfstanna, on the other hand, was a different matter. She ruled one of the oldest and most powerful bannorns in Ferelden, and her army was legendary for having the best bowmen in the kingdom. She would make either a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy.

Fortunately he had contingencies for both of them. Alfstanna's older brother, Irminric, was the Templar that was hunting that bloodmage Lghain sent to poison Arl Eamon. He was currently being held in Arl Howe's dungeon. Loghain had no interest in killing the Templar, a man who was doing his duty to the Maker, but the threat he posed to Ferelden's independence was too high, he would stay imprisoned for now, and perhaps Loghain could use him to bring Alfstanna to their side. Howe had already informed Loghain that they have leverage on Sighard should he ever rise against them. Loghain didn't know what "leverage" Howe had on the Bann, but perhaps it was best he didn't know so he could have deniability in the rest of Howe's schemes.

Wulff on the, however, could still be useful. If Wulff could be persuaded to support Loghain a great deal of members in the bannorn would be inclined to listen to him, and since he lost his Arling to darkspawn they will understand the nessecity of uniting under Loghain's banner for the good of Ferelden.

Loghain had just finished his letter to Wulff and saw to it that it was sent him immediatley. When he returned to his private chambers a dark-haired elven girl was waiting for him. It was Anora's handmaiden, Erlina.

"_My lord, forgive me for coming to see you so late in the evening, but the queen has asked for your presence."_ The maiden said in a thick Orlesian accent.

"_I will speak to my daughter later."_ Loghain dismissed.

"_Forgive me, your grace, but it has come to the queen's attention that you held a council meeting today and did not bother to inform her to attend, she wants to know why."_

Loghain was beginning to feel annoyed. "_There was no need for Anora to attend today's meeting, all affairs of state and the military are being handled. Tell the queen she does not need to concern herself."_

The handmaiden bowed her head and took her leave.

Loghain entered his bedchamber, poured himself a cup of wine and drank deeply. Above his bed was picture of himself, his wife and Anora when she was a little girl. He looked over at the far side of the room and gazed at the wedding portrait of Cailan and Anora. Cailan looked so much like Maric it was like seeing his ghost. Perhaps it was the wine, but the picture of Cailan didn't have his happy childish face like it did when the portrait was painted, instead it seemed to be staring at him accusingly.

It was nessecary, Loghain told himself. Cailan was leading Ferelden down a path that would've made them slaves to Orlais again. He was confident that he could've convinced Cailan that they could fight the darkspawn without the assistance of Orlais or the Wardens, if the Wardens hadn't blinded the boy-king with their fairy tales of griffon riders and dragon slayers. What he had said about the Grey Wardens betraying the king at Ostagar was not a lie, Loghain just wished he didn't also have to sacrifice all the good soldiers who had died there, but it was for the sake of their homeland and it was a sacrifice he would honor.

Loghain's mind drifted back to the civil war. Too many of the lords were being too stupid or selfish to realize that what they were doing was destroying Ferelden. Every time he went to a local bann to claim their armies to defend their homeland instead of greeting him and giving him their military they acted with hostility and told him to leave! Loghain remembered what happened with Bann Bronach. The teyrn had no reason to feel guilty about what happened but he did feel very angry. Loghain went to Bann Bronach's land to have him and his army join forces with Loghain's so that they may deal with the rebel lords and the darkspawn. Instead of greeting Loghain in his halls, Bann Bronach greeted him with his army, barring him from entering his lands.

The Teryn and the Bann met eachother face to face however to discuss terms so that they may avoid needless bloodshed.

"_**You can't just demand support from the lords and expect them to just give you their armies, especially so soon after the loss of our king, Andraste guide him."**_ Loghain remembered Bronach saying. _**"Don't you see what you're doing? You're stooping to same tyranny as the Orlesians!"**_ Remembering those words still made Loghain furious, how dare that miserable traitor compare him to those foul false-knights!? After Bronach made that fatal comment Loghain took his sword and decapitated the traitor and seized his lands by force. That should make all the other lords understand what happens when they betray their country!

None of these lords had the right to question him. Loghain is the reason why Ferelden is free to begin with! _He_ was the one that drove out those chevalier bastards back across the mountains. _He _was the one that gave good council and sound advice to their beloved King Maric. Don't any of these poor fools realize that Orlais is on the verge of taking over their homes again, using the Grey Wardens as a means to covertly infiltrate their nation?

Loghain never had a reason to trust the Grey Wardens. They were a rudderless order of castoffs whose only purpose in life to kill the darkspawn because the dwarves were unable to handle it. What possessed Maric to bring back that archaic order to begin with? No doubt that Orlesian mage-elf, Fiona, hypnotized him to allow them back in Ferelden, and Duncan more than likely stayed in the kingdom to report to his imperial masters in Val Royeux. He heaved a deep sigh. If Maric had never allowed this forgotten and unneeded band of criminals and undesirables back into their borders none of this would have happened. They would've defeated the darkspawn by now and many dead would still be living, even Cailan.

He remembered the day when the Wardens were practically begging Maric to give them a footing in this country. From what Loghain understood, Duncan was in the order because he was a thief and a murderer, and was spared the noose if he swore himself to the Wardens. That was more than enough reason not to trust the Rivaini. Then Loghain recalled when Maric came and told him of his bastard son, Alistair. Maric didn't tell him who his mother was, but Maric needed help in trying to rear this boy up without shaming the memory of Queen Rowan, or making him a political threat to Cailan. Loghain had convinced Maric to let the child be raised at Redcliffe under the stewardship of Arl Eamon, and Eamon had gregariously accepted the boy.

Eamon was always staunch ally, a kind man and a beloved leader. Loghain had no doubt that under his tutelage, Maric's bastard would've grown into a fine man worthy of the Theirin blood. But then Eamon got married to that Orlesian woman, Isolde. He had heard that Isolde thought that Alistair was Eamon's bastard and convinced her husband to send him away to be raised by the Chantry. An interesting solution to have Alistair not be a threat to Maric's memory or Cailan's reign, but if Eamon could be so easily convinced by his lady wife to send the son of their beloved king to the Chantry, could she have also convinced him to allow the chevaliers' return? That was why Logain sent Jowan to poison Eamon, the threat that the Arl of Redcliffe posed was too high to take any chances.

Loghain never really thought of Alistair again until he saw him at Ostagar, a Grey Warden recruit and under the apprenticeship of Duncan no less. Now he knew he couldn't trust Maric's second son, either. Loghain saw how Alistair looked up to Duncan and no doubt the Warden Commander had filled Alistair's head with Grey Warden rot that was actually Orlesian propaganda. Remembering Alistair reminded Loghain that Maric's bastard wasn't the only noteworthy recruit he met that day.

Aedan Cousland. Thinking about that boy made Loghain's head just want to explode. He never would've thought Bryce's second son would turn into such a nemesis when he first met him at Ostagar.

Bryce Cousland.

He remembered when he served with him during the war. A brave man; dutiful, wise, but also charming and humorous. Loghain was surprised by how many lords wanted Bryce to be king after Maric disappeared, but Bryce never volunteered himself for the throne. The regent didn't fully believe what Howe had said about the Couslands being Orlesian collaborators, as the Arl had no proof. The Couslands however were ardent royalists and would have opposed him at every turn, and who was to say they weren't consorting with the Orlesians? Every other year or so Bryce would frequently visit the Orlesian Empire and make nice with them as if everything they fought for meant nothing.

That's when Loghain's heart began to race again, and he remembered why he had to either end the darkspawn threat himself, or kill what's left of the Wardens. Because of what Howe did, Aedan, the supposed rightful heir to the Teyrnir of Highever, would have never supported Loghain for having Howe as his adviser. So now, for the sake of his revenge, rather than the good of their country Aedan had taken up the Wardens' cause to bring back Orlesian influence into Ferelden and was shaping Alistair into being a puppet king for those sycophants across the Frostback Mountains.

No, Loghain had to end this threat and soon. If he could get the bannorn to support him, they could defeat the Blight themselves proving to the whole world that Ferelden will always stand on its own, without the support of outside influence. That is the course that they are set on. First he must bring the nobles back into line, then they'll finish what's left of the horde, and if Aedan and Alistair haven't left for the Anderfels or the deep roads to rot away with the rest of their needless Order, then Loghain will make them both wish they had died at Ostagar with all the other traitors.

Loghain decided to turn in for the night. As he rested his head upon his pillows his mind flashed back to the moment when he first met Aedan at Ostagar; a strapping young man who already had a reputation for being a fearsome warrior, it was most impressive for someone so young. Then he remembered the terrible death Aedan swore he would inflict upon Howe. That he would kill Howe with his teeth. If Aedan was willing to inflict that much violence on Howe, what kind of fate would the young usurper have on him? Loghain dismissed that thought from his mind, it will never come to that.

**Back at Soldier's Peak….**

**XoXoXo**

Aedan and his company had just returned to Soldier's Peak, after treding up the hills Aedan was pleased with what he saw when he reached the top. Dwarves and Avvar all preparing together, training together, and even drinking together.

"_Hey, everyone."_ Aedan called to his companions. _"Take this time to rest, I'm going to see how this army is shaping up."_

All of his companions were more than relieved that they finally got some time to settle down after the harsh journey down the mountains, through the valleys, and back up the hills again. Dane followed his master around the yard. Oghren joined his fellow dwarves in a drinking game. Leliana decided to go sing on one of the castles towers with her lute, and tried to keep the dwarves from eating her new best friend, Schmooples. Sten walked off to the far end of the yards to brood by himself. Shale went to go hide indoors away from the filthy birds. Alistair went to the keeps library to ponder by himself and Wynne joined, hoping to console the potential king. Zevran went to go find a pretty woman…or man, he was so pent up right now he didn't care what gender or race it was so long as they were adventurous and experienced. Bodahn and Sandal went over to Levi to ask permission to sell their wares, and maybe convince the old trader to buy something as well. Morrigan decided that this was the best time to fully read her mother's Grimoire.

After Aedan had spoken to the Dwarven generals and Avvar battle leaders, he decided go find Mikael Dryden immediately. Aedan _needed_ to have a weapon made out of this star metal. Aedan approached the forge where Levi's brother, Mikael, was tending to his craft. Mikael, unlike the rest of his family who soft skinned, Mikael was hard and strong from years of working the forge. And whereas the rest of the Drydens were glib and had laugh marks going across their faces, Mikael was stoic with a burnt-patched beard on his face, and had that thousand yard stare in his eyes. Mikael had told Aedan, without boasting, that he was a master smith that could forge weapons out of practically anything, and with an army settling at his family's new home they were going to need as much weapons they could get their hands on. But Aedan needed Mikael to forge a new type of blade from a matieral that will probably never be seen again.

"_Warden."_ The smith acknowledged.

Aedan returned the greeting, then reached into his pack and revealed the heavenly treasure. "_In my travels I found this."_ Aedan presented the war bright stone to Mikael. _"I was told it came from a fallen star, can you make anything out of this?"_

The smith looked both shocked and awed. _"This….this is Star Metal!"_ Mikael gasped. "_If you give this to me I can craft for you a thing of legend!"_

Aedan could barely contain his excitement but first things first. _"How much will it cost to make?"_

"_Nothing, my family owes you much Warden."_

Aedan was a little surprised. _"If you can forge a weapon of legend, as you say you can, you should at least be compensated your work."_

"_Please, Warden."_ Mikael beckoned. "_You've done so much for my family, and you're working hard to stave off a Blight. Just making a great weapon for you out of material such as this is reward enough. I won't accept any coin from for this blade."_

Aedan was humbled by this smith's gesture.

"_Now tell me, what kind of weapon do you seek?"_ Mikael urged.

"_A greatsword."_

"_And the blade's balance?"_

"_Power. One stroke, one kill."_

"_A sword such as this must reflect the one who wields it. Tell me, how shall this blade reflect you?"_

Aedan thought for a moment. _"Let it represent the love and pride I have for my country, and my family."_

"_And so it be." _Mikael took the starmetal ore and set to work on it in his forge. Aedan was amazed with the ease the smith seemed to have with his craft. It was as if the very forge was an extension of his very will. Aedan decided to let the smith forge this great blade in peace while he checked up on his companions.

All of his companions were in the main hall, enjoying fresh food instead of the dried up rations they had taken to since leaving the Avvar. Aedan noticed all of his companions were there, except Oghren who was still outside and, along with many other dwarves, was passed out in a large puddle of alcohol and puke. Morrigan wasn't there either but Aedan was sure she'd turn up later.

Aedan sat across from Alistair, who was sitting next to Wynne, and Dane rested himself next to Aedan's legs.

"_So."_ Alistair began. _"Are we going to do this or not?"_

He was referring to Ostagar.

_Flashback…._

On their way over to Soldier's Peak they ran into small band of mercenaries chasing an unarmed man. Aedan recognized the man as Elric Maraigne, a member of King Cailan's honor guard, and the soldiers as Bann Loren's men. Before Aedan and his companions could intervene the bastards ran Elric through.

Aedan, with his companions returned the favor and slaughtered the soldiers. Wynne went over to Elric to see if she could heal, while Aedan and Alistair went over to the last surviving soldier to get answers.

"_What is the meaning of this!?" _Aedan demanded.

"_That bastard's a bloody traitor and a prisoner of Bann Loren's!"_

"_This man was King Cailan's personal bodyguard!"_ Retorted Alistair.

"_And now he's a dead man!"_ the filthy bastard sneered. _"This is what will happen to anyone betrays King Loghain!"_

Aedan stomped on the cretins left kneecap, crushing it! He heard the bones pop and break while the soldier howled in agony. _"What did your call Loghain!?"_

"_Mercy, milord, mercy!"_ the coward begged.

"_Why were you keeping this man prisoner!?"_ demanded Aedan

"_Bann Loren was promised by Teryn Howe that if he kept the traitor a prisoner he'd be rewarded for it!"_ the pathetic soldier cried.

Bann Loren. Aedan remembered that sniveling bastard, he was Lady Landra's husband. Loren was reputed for being fluid with his loyalties and having a spine made of butter. Aedan knew he would bend over for any stronger lord that leaned on him, but how could he accept anything from Howe, the man that murdered Loren's wife and son!?

Having heard enough Aedan grabbed the soldier by his throat, dragged him over to the edge of the high hill they were standing on, threw him off and watched his skull splatter on the rocks below. Aedan turned his attention to the critically injured guard to see what he could do.

Despite Wynne's best efforts, even she couldn't heal a mortal wound. The guard told them of the Royal Arms chest that contained, not only King Maric's legendary sword and shield, but also corresponding letters between King Cailan and Empress Celene of Orlais.

_Back at the present…._

Aedan was finished contemplating.

"_Alistair, you and I will be heading back to Ostagar to retrieve those correspondence letters and, if possible, the Theirin royal arms."_

"_You'll be taking me along, of course."_ The matronly mage interjected. _"The events of Ostagar still haunt me as well."_

Dane began barking loudly at Aedan, obviously he wanted to go as well.

"_We will be bringing everyone else?"_ Alistair inquired.

Aedan paused for a moment, then he stood up to address the rest of his company.

"_Listen everyone, tomorrow Alistair, Wynne, Dane, and I are going back to Ostagar to take care of some… unfinished business."_ Aedan informed _"The rest of you will stay here and oversee the army's preparations."_

Everyone looked at him with surprise. They were all quiet for a moment until the golem broke the silence.

"_Ostagar was where the rest of its order was killed, was it not?"_ Shale inquired. _"Try not dying there yourselves then."_

"_Thanks for the concern, Shale."_

"_I'm not going to question your reasoning for going back, but what if you're killed back there?"_ Leliana asked.

"_We won't be."_ Aedan answered confidently.

"_So you're going back to last respects to your brother and king, eh?"_ Oghren slured, barely half sober. _"I can understand that, do what'cha gotta do."_

"_Thanks, Oghren."_

"_Well, I certaintly won't try to convince you not to go, but it sounds awfully dangerous. Just in case you perish on this little venture, how about you and I have memorable night together Wynne?"_ The perverted elf solicited.

"_I'd sooner be tied to a stake and burned."_ Wynne informed grimly.

"_Well, just in case you don't return, I just want you to know I shall always mourn what could have been between you and me, my dear Wynne!"_

The Senior Mage groaned in disgust.

"_Interesting. Tell me, Warden, how do you plan to move this army forward when you are going backwards?"_ The Qunari asked with contempt.

"_I don't have to explain myself, least of all to you, Sten. You who know nothing of us or our values."_ Aedan responded with anger.

"_Your duty is to combat the Blight not look after a dead man's husk. If you die all this effort you've made will have been for nothing."_ Sten argued.

"_Are you a Fereldan, Sten?"_ Aedan vented.

"_No."_ Sten answered dismissively.

"_Are you a Grey Warden?"_

"_No." _

"_Do you actually know how to interact with the people of this country so that they will listen to you?"_

"…_.No."_

"_And are you not in my custody?"_

"…_.Yes."_

"_Good. Now. Shut. Up. I know my duty and unlike you, I have yet to fail at it."_ Aedan reminded the giant.

Sten continued looking at Aedan with his grim stone-faced expression. "_Do what you wish."_

"_We'll be leaving in the morning, I suggest everyone get some rest." _

With that, the company of the Grey Wardens left the dining hall. Levi's nephew informed they had a room prepared for him on one of the upper floors passed the library. As Aedan made his way through, he couldn't help but marvel at the majesty of Soldier's Peak now that it was reclaimed and demon free. As he was making his way to the library Morrigan walked approached him, and he noticed she had a forlorn and disturbed look on her face.

"_Morrigan? Is something wrong?"_ Aedan asked with concern.

"_I…I have been studying Mother's Grimoire. Do you wish to know what I've discovered?"_ The witch asked anxiously.

"_What have you discovered?"_

"'_Tis…not what I expected. I had hoped for a collection of spells, a map of the power Flemeth commands. But this is not it."_

Aedan could see that his lover was shaken by whatever she found in the pages of that book and tenderly grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. _"Yet you look disturbed."_

"_Disturbed? Yes, I suppose that is the best word for it. One thing in particular written in her book disturbs me the most."_ The witch admitted. _"Here, in great detail, Flemeth has written down the means by which she has survived the centuries."_

"_So, what? Does she…eat the hearts of children? Bathe in the blood of virgin women?"_

"_That is closer to the truth than you may think."_ Morrigan answered grimly. _"Flemeth has raised many daughters of her long lifetime. There are tales of these many witches told amongst Chasind legends, and yet I have never seen any sister of mine and I have always wondered why not."_ Morrigan explained _"Now I know why. They are all Flemeth."_

"_What? How…how is this possible?"_

"_When Flemeth's body has become old and wizened, she raises a daughter. And when the time is right, she takes her daughter's body for her own."_ Morrigan answered. _"And when that body comes to the end of its lifetime she must seek out another…host and start the cycle anew."_

"_Like some kind of twisted parasite."_ Aedan commented in disgust.

"_A parasite and an abomination."_ Morrigan confirmed.

Aedan could scarcely believe his ears. No, he could, but that is what disturbed him the most. How could anyone do this to their own flesh and blood? _"What do you intend to do?"_

"_There is only one thing to be done: Flemeth must die."_ Morrigan declared. _"I will not sit about like an empty sack waiting to be filled."_ Morrigan looked desperately into her lover's eyes. _"I…need you to go back to Wilds and confront her…without me. You must slay her quickly, and even then I doubt she will be truly dead. When it is done I must have her real Grimoire. With it I can defend myself for her power should she ever return in the future."_

Aedan held her hand firmly in his and looked at her with promise in his eyes. _"I will do whatever it takes to make sure she won't harm you, Morrigan."_

As Morrigan looked into Aedan's deep blue eyes. The fact that he was so willing to face a powerful malifecar solely for her sake made Morrigan's heart flutter inside her breast. Before this confounding sensation could completely take over her mind she averted her eyes from his and turned from him. "_I…am grateful, Aedan. The sooner this can be done the sooner I'll be at ease."_ She quickly turned from him and scurried back to her room before Aedan could see the flush turning her face crimson, her heart still fluttering and her knees feeling weak. Why did she feel this way? Not a moment before she was seething with anger, but now? Now she didn't know how she felt.

The next morning when Morrigan woke she still could not shake the feeling of anxiety and frustration that gripped her heart, and it became worse as she watched Aedan and the others prepare to leave. Why did she feel this way? Going against her better judgment, Morrigan finally worked up her courage and walked up to Aedan before his departure. _"I have something for you."_ She declared abruptly, trying very hard to cover up the emotional torrent going on inside her.

"_Oh? What is it?"_

"'_Tis a ring."_ She answered causing Aedan to quirk his eye in surprise. "_Now, before you get any foolish notions, let me explain. Flemeth once gave me the ring so that she may find me wherever I went, in case I was captured by hunters or Templars. I disabled it power as soon as we left the Wilds. Recently, however, I thought to change it. Now, I will be able to find the one who wears it instead."_

Aedan smiled thar sly grin of his. "_Oh. I'm touched, Morrigan. It's a sweet gift, thank you."_

"'_Tis not given out of sentimentality!"_ Morrigan defended, her cheeks blushing. _"I…I simply think you are too important to risk. If you were captured or lost I could use this ring to find you."_

Aedan held the ring in his fingers. It was band of twisted rosewood, the grain seemed to shift one moment to the next in the forms of animals and people. Aedan had never seen such a ring before but thought it was beautiful in its uniqueness. _"Does it do anything else?"_

"_Flemeth once told me that it created a link between us, one that I presumed worked both ways."_

"_So I could use this to find you if need be?"_

"_It is possible, I am uncertain. As I said I never fully tested it."_

Aedan smile grew wider. _"Morrigan the more you describe this ring the more intimate it becomes. I'm glad to see you care."_

"_I…! You….Now you are simply mocking me. Do you wish the ring or not?" _Morrigan sputtered embarresdly. "_I am tempted to just simply keep it."_

"_Thank you, Morrigan."_

"_You…are welcome." It felt so strange for her to say that and actually mean it. "Perhaps it will useful someday."_ Morrigan turned away from him to leave but was stopped when he wrapped his arms around her.

"_I promise, I will come back, Mo Siuile Orge Whurnin. And you will be safe." _He whispered in her ear. He turned her to face him and kissed her so deeply and lovingly she feared her knees would give out beneath her. Once again that strange feeling took hold of her heart and would not let go.

As Aedan walked out the doorway Morrigan fought the urge to just run to him and hold him, tell him not to go back to the Wilds and face Flemeth. But instead, Morrigan fled back to her room and locked the door like a coward. What was possessing her to feel this way? Aedan was already hers, yet she found herself wanting more from him. She sat on her bed and rummaged through her sack and found the gem-encrusted mirror he had given her. Morrigan hugged the mirror to her chest and found how oddly comforted she felt as his gift calmed her heart down. She looked into the mirror and saw that her eyes were on the verge tears. How could she be so weak?

As Aedan and the others were about to depart Aedan was approached by one of Levi's nephews. _"Sir, my Uncle Mikael wants to see you."_

Aedan made his way to the forge and was greeted by Mikael and several of his nephews who were also his apprentices. Mikael looked exhausted, his eyes bagged and bloodshot and one his nephews had to hold him up. One of the apprentices' emerged from the forge carrying a sword wrapped in cloth.

Aedan unwrapped the sword and was in awe of it. The sword was a single-edged kriegmesser with only a slight curve in the blade. The handle was wrapped in tightly knit leather straps and curved inward towards the edge of the sword to give more cutting power, the pommel was fashioned in the shape of a snarling mabari head. The hilt was a straight-cross design with a ring on either side of it to protect the wielders hands. The blade was sky blue with streaks of white shining through, the edge of the blade was the color of white-hot steel and stamped upon the ricasso was the heraldry of House Cousland. Aedan gently waved the sword through the air, testing the feel of it in his hands. He heard the sword's song, and it was beautiful.

"_This…is beautiful."_ Aedan announced.

"I call this blade Starfang. Use it well." Said Mikael.

"_And so I shall, Mikael, and so I shall."_ Aedan gave the master smith his thanks and joined with Wynne, Alistair, and Dane on their return to Ostagar.

**Back in The Wilds….**

**XoXoXo**

The fight all throughout Ostagar wasn't as arduous as everyone thought it would be, but trekking back down to through the Hinterlands, however, that was tough on them. For Wynne and Alistair, coming back here was about getting closure but Aedan? He got more than what he thought he would get.

As they gave King Cailan his funeral pyre, Aedan began to clutch the correspondence letters in his hands. It would appear that Cailan had plans to set aside Queen Anora in favor of a more….fertile bride, more specifically Empress Celene I of Orlais! Was this the real reason why Loghain abandoned his king in his hour of need? Even if that was the case Loghain is still a traitor and a regicide of the highest caliber.

The irony of this whole situation, however, was so thick it was practically laughable. For Cailan to hand them back over to Orlais so soon after they had regained their independence? Unthinkable. Celene would've seen Ferelden as an extension of her own borders, not as allies or even citizens, and Anora? Well, Anora was at least a bitch he knew. Had Cailan lived and actually divorced Anora for the Empress, Aedan would've been the first one to pound on Cailan's door and demand his head. He, along with many of the lords and citizens of Ferelden would've seen this as the gravest of betrayals. In death, however, Aedan was risking life, limb, and liberty to avenge him. Oh, the irony. Oh, well. It does no one any good to think about what could've been, all we can do is move forward with what we have. His father told him that once.

Aedan looked over to his companions. Alistair looked mournfully at his half-brother's smoldering body, but his eyes were full of resolve. Alistair was now wearing the ornate royal armor of King Cailan, he looked so much like his deceased sibling it was scary. Placed in his sheath and strapped to his arm was the shield and sword of King Maric the Savior. Aedan thought it would be appropriate for him to wield the arms of his family to avenge them. The sword was something magnificent; the blade was made of highest quality dragonbone and while the blade appeared to of ancient elven design, it was etched with magical dwarven runes. Just who could've made such a wonderful blade? There was a word etched towards the center of the crossguard, Katriel? The name was most definitely elven. Was this the name of the sword or was it the name of someone important to King Maric?

He looked over to Wynne and indeed she was looking younger, all of this adventuring outside the Circle must've been good for her health. Held in her hand was that staff Aedan found in the tunnels beneath the Tower of Ishal. It appeared to be made of red burnished metal, at first glance it didn't look all that impressive, but they could all feel the great and even sickly power that was emanating from it. Aedan decided it was best not to leave it just lying around in case it fell into the wrong or just stupid hands. Both Wynne and Aedan agreed that once the Blight was done the staff had to be either hidden away or destroyed.

After collecting the king's ashes they turned to leave from these ruins, adorned with various corpses with carrion happily feasting on them.

"_So, back to Soldier's Peak I take it?"_ Alistair asked with tire and humor in his voice.

"_No."_ Aedan said abruptly. _"I have one last piece of business to take care of."_

"_What business could you possibly still have here?"_ asked Wynne.

Aedan looked into the wilds that Ostagar overlooked and then looked at Alistair with grim smile on his face.

"_Alistair, remember the way to Flemeth's hut from here?"_

Immediately the blood drained from Alistair face.

**Deep in the Korcari Wilds…**

**XoXoXo**

The Noble, the Knight, the Mage, and the Hound had made it through the frostbitten swamps. Alistair still couldn't understand why they were going to kill Flemeth. Don't get him wrong, Alistair thought she was a creepy old hag that talked too much, but didn't she save them from the darkspawn? And more importantly, didn't she give Aedan a pretty apostate to warm his tent with? Wynne didn't question him, she trusted Aedan's reasons, but if this _was _the Flemeth of legend Wynne hoped she was a powerful enough mage to contend with the shapeshifter and skilled enough a healer to keep her companions alive. Dane was just happy to be outside with all his best friends.

As they approached the witch's abode Aedan noticed that the atmosphere of the wilds had changed dramatically and it wasn't because there was snow and ice all over the swamps. The air was more still, silent, as if nature itself feared the great power of the mage that made this terrible place her home. There was another feeling in the air, something Aedan had become all too familiar with: death.

They came atop the hill that overlooked Flemeth's hut and the first thing Aedan noticed was the pieces of flesh were no longer hanging from the trees. Perhaps she ate them already? As the came over to the hut Aedan for the first time was beginning to feel nervous, after all what plan did he actually have to kill this powerful abomination?

They were only a few yards from her front door, and just outside of it was the legendary abomination herself. She was standing there in full confidence with a devious grin across her ancient face. Aedan noticed she was wearing what looked like battle armor with a touch of animal leathers and bird feathers. Had she been expecting them?

"_And so you return."_ the hag practically laughed. _"Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such lovely music she play, wouldn't you agree?"_ Flemeth asked with craftiness in her eyes trying to repress her urge to cackle at the top of her lungs.

Aedan glowerd at the old crone. _"So I should dance to your tune instead?"_ he snorted.

"_Why dance at all? Why not sing!"_ Flemeth let out a long cackle that seemed to echo all throughout the wilds. "_What has Morrigan told you, hmm? What little plan has hatched against me this time?"_

"_Does it matter? You deserve to die no matter what the reason."_

"_True."_ The witch agreed. _"There are many, many reasons to kill poor Flemeth."_

"_Good. Then you won't mind me piking your head back on the walls of Castle Highever."_

Flemeth stared at Aedan with astonishment and death in her eyes. _"You threaten me in my own place of power? My, but you are brave."_

_"You knew what I was and what I was capable of when you plucked me out of that tower."_

"_Yes. I suppose I cannot expect anything less, but let us get to the point, shall we? If I had to guess Morrigan has discovered something terrifying and leaps to you, her man, to defend her."_ Flemeth continued. "_Ah, but it is a tale Flemeth has heard before, even told. Let us skip right to the end shall we? Do you slay the old wretch as Morrigan bids, or does the tale take a different turn?"_ the witch inquired.

"_Oh, this should be good, what do you propose?"_ The Warden asked mockingly.

The witch sneered at them _"Morrigan wishes my Grimoire? Take it as a trophy, tell her I'm slain."_

She'd actually give them real grimoir? Didn't see that coming, but the witch couldn't be trusted. _"You think she'll actually believe that shit?"_ Aedan asked disbelievingly.

"_We believe what we want to believe, it's all we ever do."_ Flemeth responded.

"_What we believe or don't believe in is irrelevant."_ Aedan reminded. _"When circumstances rise all we can do is act."_

The witch cackled once more at the warrior's repeated answer. _"Ah. Now there it is. An open mind. Not one full of mush."_

The cackling was beginning to get on everyone's nerves, but they might as well her the rest of Flemeth's "deal"_._ _"What happens to you should I do this?"_

"_I go."_ The crone simply. "_Maybe I'll surprise Morrigan one day…maybe I'll just watch. It would be interesting to see what she does with her freedom, enlightening even. Would you do an old woman this?"_

Aedan stared hard at her. _"I need Morrigan, I have no choice in any of this."_

"_There are always choices."_ Flemeth spat at him. _"There is power in choices and also lies, especially when there is so much to be gained."_

"_There **is** power in choices, and in lies, but there are also consequences, and you've had yours coming for far too long."_ Aedan responded with Starfang pointed at Flemeth.

Flemeth stared at him for a moment and then said _"A shame, now what will you do?"_

Aedan gave her a threatening grin. _"Now? I think I'll kill you and, just for good measure, I'm going to cut off your head and feed you to my dog."_ Dane barked viciously at the witch.

"_Sounds appetizing."_ The witch smiled. _"Come you'll earn what you what you take, I'd have it now other way."_ Flemeth said walking away from them and her hut into the snow filled clearing of the wilds. The witch raised her hands into the air and then a flash of light appeared, engulfing her. She was changing into something, Aedan and his companions drew their arms to prepare for what she was about to become, but what she changed into caught them all of guard….A High Dragon!

Aedan gazed upon the epic creature and could scarcely believe that this legendary monstrosity was the same haggard old crone he just threatened. She tried to stomp on Aedan but he dodged out of the way and slashed at her thick limb with Starfang. Wynne shot a ball of energy from her staff at the dragon's horned face, while Alistair flanked her side and attacked her ribs. Flemeth beat her massive wing, launching a massive gust of wind that knocked her attackers back off their feet. Flemeth breathed fire at them, Wynne and Aedan were saved by the magical barrier she created, while Alistair hid behind his father's shield, it was good to discover that the shield was not purely decorative. There was no way they could beat her in her own territory. Only one thing to do in a situation like this. _"FALL BACK! Get to the trees!"_

Aedan's companions ran under to the canopy of the nearby trees for cover, while the warrior stood his ground to cover them. The dragon reared back its serpentine head and lunged at Aedan, aiming to chomp the warrior in half! Aedan held firm, Starfang held firmly in his grip and swiped the newly forged blade across the dragon's snout. The beast threw back its head and roared in agony and anger, giving Aedan enough time to follow his comrades into the swamp.

Flemeth extended her mighty wing and flapped them, causing a powerful gale to almost knock the nearby trees over. She lunged into the air and glided over the swamp's canopy, searching for her prey. The three humans stuck to a large tree and watched as Flemeth searched for them. None of them saw this coming, they needed a plan. _"Well, I certainly didn't see this coming. Any plans?"_ Alistair gasped.

"_We can't let her stay airborne."_ Aedan answered. _"We need a distraction to bring her down and someone to keep her down."_ The longer this battle drew out the more likely it would be for them to be killed by the dragon. Aedan quickly devised a plan and told them how they would execute it.

Wynne cast a protection spell around Aedan, hopefully it would give him enough protection against the dragon's fire. The warrior ran back out into the clearing where the dragon could see him. _"Hey! I'm right here you frigid swamp-slut!"_ He yelled instantly getting her attention. The massive lizard dove down at Aedan at an alarming speed, inhaling the air and preparing to roast the young Alamarri. Alistair and Wynne watched from the edge of the trees waiting for their opening. Wynne cast a spell over Alistair's sword, hopefully this would give it the extra kick it needed. Flemeth was getting closer, she was right in Alistair's sight. He prayed that he wouldn't let his friend down and that his father's sword wasn't just for show. The dragon was almost down upon Aedan! Alistair held his father's sword firmly in his grip, swung his arm back as far as he could and threw the sword straight at the oversized lizard!

Wynne's enchantment carried the blade through the air like a bird, the dragonbone sword deeply pierced Flemeth's thick hide and the enchantments on blade caused an ungodly amount of pain to surge through her body and caused her to hurdle right out of the air. Wynne reached into the Fade and connected it to the earth, bending it to her will and made jagged spikes of rock catch Flemeth as she landed, ripping her wings and shredding her hide.

The plan worked almost too well. Flemeth's massive, draconian body smashed the earthen spikes, she crashed to the earth, almost landing on Aedan! Wynne put a protective barrier of rock and earth shielding him from Flemeth's mass as she slid for about a hundred yards and finally came to a crashing halt. Aedan broke out of the earthen shield and cautiously proceeded to the dragon's body. The beast seemed stunned, this was the perfect opportunity to finish her off. That is until the bitch suddenly woke up!

She hauled her battered, lethargic body from the earth, whipping her tail at Aedan as she turned to face him. She breathed fire at him, Aedan ducked in to one of the crevices she made into the earth. Wynne and Alistair raced over to try and help their comrade, but Flemeth spat a burning barrier that spererated them from the fight. She had Aedan in her sights, she would not burn him; it'd be too easy. No, she would devour him and savor his taste. Once again she coiled her horned head back on her serpentine neck and lunged at the warrior: This would be the end.

Suddenly Dane jumped out of nowhere at the dragon's gargantuan head and leapt right into her eye! Dane clasped her scaly eyelid in his powerful jaws and furiously clawed at the gleamed eye. Flemeth screamed in horrifying anger and pain as she whipped her head around trying to shake the massive dog of her head! Finally she whipped her head hard enough that it sent Dane into the nearby pond with a loud plunk! Aedan heard the dog whimper in pain and was pissed! _"Nobody! Hurts! My Dog!"_ With her head still reeled back in pain, Aedan charged the shapeshifting bitch and sliced her throat right at the base of her neck! Her head fell back to the earth with a resounding crash, but Aedan wasn't finished yet. He took Starfang, and buried every in of it through Flemeth's skull and right into her brain!

Wynne and Alistair hurried to Aedan and where amazed at the sight. Very few men had ever encountered a High Dragon, let alone slay one. But Aedan not only killed one, but this one happened to be Flemeth! The Witch of the Wilds! Aedan ran past Wynne and Alistair and hurried over to Dane who was limping towards him. Aedan hugged the giant war hound like he never hugged him before_. "Good boy, Dane! Good boy! When we get to Denerim I'm going to get the fattest, juiciest steak they got in the whole damned city."_ Dane barked in happiness at his master's promise while Wynne tended to his wounds.

Aedan yanked Starfang out of the dragon's thick skull, whipped the creature's crimson blood off and, as promised, began to cut the bitch's head off. The craftsmanship and material of the sword was incredible. It only took Aedan three powerful strokes to fully cut through the dragon's thick neck and decapitate her.

Not wanting to let anything go to waste, especially this perfect opportunity to degrade and defile his enemy's body, Aedan proceeded to fleece the scales from Flemeth's draconian body and fed her flesh to Dane, which the dog at happily. He also hacked off her forelegs and shredded the flesh, muscle and sinew off of them to collect the bones. Dragonbone was a very prized material and would fetch a very high price. When he was done Aedan went into the hut and found Flemeth's true Grimoire and with it Morrigan would be able to protect herself. Aedan was tempted to burn the hut down, but decided that it was best to not linger any more than they already had, so instead, he burned what was left of Flemeth's eviscerated corpse and they all got out of there, carrying Flemeth's bones, scales and Grimoire with them.

**Back as Soldier's Peak...**

**XoXoXo**

Within a week they found theselves back at Soldier's Peak, though the journey was much harder than it had ever been. The south was now being completely overrun by darkspawn and Loghain's armies were nowhere to be see. Well, nowhere to be seen helpful at least. They actually came upon soldiers of Loghain's trying to take a local lord's land by force when the lord and his men refused him. Aedan and his comrades assisted in killing the Mac Tir upstarts. When they made it back, all of their companions were ecstatic to see them, even Sten showed approval of their return and Shale was trying to hide her relief. Aedan handed the dragonbone and scales over to Mikael to make arms and armor for the troops and then set off to find Morrigan.

This entire time Morrigan cooped herself in her room, waiting for Aedan's return. She heard a knock upon her door and felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw that it was her lover that entered. She fought the urge to kiss and shower him with affection as he entered the room alive and unharmed; she had to fight the urge even harder when he presented her with her mother's true spell book.

"_Ah. Mother's real Grimoire, is it? You have my thanks, Aedan. I shall begin studying the tome immediately."_ She took the tome and set it down on her desk.

"_So now Flemeth is dead, now what?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Now I have enough time to study mother's Grimoire to find a way to prevent her from stealing my body in the future. For she will be back. One day. I have no doubt of it. And if I cannot protect myself, one day I will track her down myself and slay her in whatever body she posseses…and she will die again. And again if needs be."_ Morrigan explained fervently. _"But…there is no need to think of such things now, is there? I have you to thank for saving me, so…let us return to the task of dealing with the darkspawn, no?"_

Aedan gently brought his hand to her face and looked at her, his blue eyes full of promise and care. _"I will always protect you, Morrigan."_ He swore, causing her knees to grow weak and her heart beat erratically again.

"_I…there is too much that could happen in the future. For you to make such…promises."_ Morrigan flushed. _"There is still much to done before…..There is still much to be done."_

Aedan could see that she wanted to be left alone and respected her wishes. When he was gone Morrian tossed her mother's tome away into her traveling sack. She pulled out the mirror her lover gave her and once more hugged it to her chest, and this time she let her tears flow freely down her face. She couldn't deny it or fight it anymore. Despite all her efforts and intentions, she was in love. She was in love with Aedan, and she couldn't do anything about it. She continued to weep gently at this revelation. This weakness that she had fallen prey to was only going to make what needed to be done even harder. Just thinking about it…made her heart start to break: she didn't know that was even possible.


	20. Werewolves and Dalish and Curses, Oh My!

**Werewolves, Dalish and Curses, Oh My!**

They had begun their search for the Dalish Elves. They had heard along their way around the country that there was a clan of Dalish inside the Brecilian Forest. This made Aedan worried for a number of reasons. 1: This territory was further down south where darkspawn pretty much had free reign thanks to Loghain's negligence. 2: The Dalish were considered to be merely a myth because of their ability to not be found unless they wanted to be, so going into the Brecilian and finding nothing would only waste precious time. 3: Even if they did find the free elves, they may not have the numbers the Wardens need to combat the Blight or even want to send their own to die for human problems. 4: Most importantly, the Dalish may just kill them rather than lend any assistance.

As they entered the supposed haunted forest Aedan's mind drifted back to the conversation him and Morrigan had since they left Soldier's Peak.

_**Flash Back….**_

Aedan sat at his desk late at night after everyone had gone to bed, overlooking the expenses and needs of his growing army. His forces were steadily growing, but he wasn't sure they were ready to combat the Blight, and Aedan didn't want to risk their numbers and supplies fighting Loghain. The constant assessing and evaluating was causing Aedan's head to hurt so much he decided to start drawing to take his mind off of the stresses of his duty. Just as he was about to set his pencil to paper there was a knock on his door. It was Morrigan. She entered his room and slowly, quietly walked up to him, her face was plastured with confusion and…regret? _"I wish to ask something of you."_ She announced quietly and averting his eyes.

"_Oh? What about?"_

"_I wish to know your opinion of…love."_ She finally mustered.

This was most curious. "_My opinion?"_

"_You and I have been…intimate for some time. You even fought Flemeth for me without hope of reward."_ Morrigan explained, her hands fidgeting with each other. "_I feel…anxious when I look upon you, my heart races and I feel…weak whenever I see you in danger. I detest this sense of dependency, 'tis is a weakness I abhor. If this is love then I wish to ascertain that you do not feel the same way. Please. Please, tell me 'tis so."_ The witch beseeched.

Aedan couldn't understand what she was saying. She had told him once that love is a weakness, one that she refused to suffer. No doubt a lesson she learned from Flemeth's warped mind. Aedan didn't know how to respond. Did he really have such an impact on her that she was questioning her own beliefs? Did he love her? Morrigan was unlike any woman he'd ever been with; more than beautiful, she was mysterious, fierce and independant. And as much as she may have yearned for it otherwise, he couldn't bring himself to tell her falsely. _"And if I do love you?"_

Her eyes became shocked and her voice became frantic. _"Then we are both fools and we must do something about it." _She declared as if this emotional revelation was some kind of disease. _"I have allowed myself to become…too close. This a weakness for us both."_

Aedan tried bring his hand to Morrigan's face but she pulled away from him. "_Love is not a weakness, Morrigan."_ He tried to assure her.

"_You are not listening!"_ She argued. _"Do not be such a blind fool! I am not like other women. I am not worthy of your distraction, and you are not worthy of mine."_

"_Why are you so afraid of this, Morrigan?"_ Aedan asked urgently.

"_Tis all so…unexpected."_ She admitted. _"I have no experience with it. Yet I find myself…wanting it, hungering for more of it. For you."_ Morrigan's eyes went wide with shock at what she just said. _"No. No this isn't right. This isn't what I want. I can't live like this. Please. Please, release me."_ She begged. _"Release me, and make me believe you and I…will be grateful."_

Aedan could see the desperation in her eyes. Why did this frighten her so much? Was having love for someone truly so terrible to her. He gently took her hands into his and looked at her eyes longingly. _"I...I don't want this to end, Morrigan."_

Morrigan's eyes flashed with anger and she yanked her hands out of Aedan. _"You miserable, selfish bastard!"_ Morrigan's right hand sharply smacked angrily across Aedan's face leaving a red blemish and loud clap on his cheek. Aedan's face snapped to the side, but he didn't respond to her strike. The anger in her eyes quickly turned into sorrow. She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, pouring all her passion and sorrow into a heartfealt kiss. When their faces separated hers was filled with even more regret. _"You will regret this, and so will I." _she promised sorrowfully._ "And perhaps that is simply how it must be."_

She turned from him and tried to leave, but Aedan wrapped his arms around and tried to give her comfort. She let out a longing gasp as he kissed her neck longingly. _"No matter what happens, Morrigan." _He whispered into his lover's ear. _"I will never regret loving you."_

Morrigan's eyes were now on the verge of weeping but she couldn't let her weakness be seen by him. _"If…if only I could feel the same."_ She released herself from his loving arms and quickly ran out of her love's room, weeping tears of sorrow and regret as she went. Morrigan couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye the same way again.

_**Back to the Present….**_

Ever since then Morrigan had been avoiding him, not speaking to him but kept her barbed tongue pointed towards everyone else.

They had been searching for at least two days now and still found nothing. Aedan went as far as calling out to the Dalish saying that they were in need of assistance but to no avail. On the third day they continued their search and traveled further into the forest than they had intended. That was when they appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, the Dalish Elves! Aedan could scarcely believe it. They just appeared so suddenly, like apparitions, as if from the forest itself had hidden them, and they were all armed. Now if they could sneak up on them like this, Aedan wanted to see how well they could sneak up on darkspawn.

"_Stop right there, outsider!"_ said the blonde elf in charge. _"The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly."_ Her tone was not only threatening, it was promising.

Aedan noticed that all the Dalish elves had intricate tattoos on their faces, they reminded him of the tattoos the Avvar and the Chasind use. He also noticed that there were at least 20 archers with arrows pointed at them. Aedan had no desire to fight these elves so he would have to use everything his parents taught him of diplomacy.

"_Actually, we've been looking for the Dalish Elves."_ Alistair admitted.

"_I find that hard to believe."_ The same elf said skeptically. _"What business could our clan have with a group like yours?"_

"_We are Grey Wardens and we have come here for the Dalish to uphold the treaties they signed with our Order for assistance in times of a Blight."_ Aedan said authoritively.

"_Grey Wardens? But…. How do I know that what you are saying is true?"_ The elf questioned.

"_How many people actually come to you and say they're Wardens?"_ Aedan snorted.

"_That's true, Mithra, it wouldn't help these…people much by pretending something there not. Especially when they claim to be Wardens."_ A fellow Dalish pointed out.

"_You raise an interesting point, lethalan."_ Mithra confirmed and turned back towards Aedan's company. _"I will let our Keeper speak to you. In the camp I suggest you keep to your best behavior and know that our arrows are still trained on you."_

As they entered the camp Aedan saw what a marvel the Dalish were. Their "camp" for lack of a better word was more akin to a large community rather than a small tribe. Their wagons, called Aravels, were flagged with their clan's banner on what looked like sails on top of them. Were these capable of floating on water? Towards the back of the camp were the mythical white stags of the Dalish, the Halla. Aedan had hunted plenty of deer but these Halla were much larger than deer and looked strong and capable enough to carry a rider on their backs. He also noticed that they had intricately formed antlers. Aedan read in a book once that the Halla were companions of the Dalish people just as the Mabari were for the Fereldan people, or as the Griffons originally once were for the Ortho tribesman of the Anderfels.

Mithra lead them through the camp until they reached who Aedan guessed was their leader. A tall man for an elf, even taller than some humans, infact he stood a foot taller than Aedan. He was an old elf, but it was impossible to determine his age with the lack of wrinkles on his face, and his bald head lacked any greying hairs. But Aedan could feel the long years of experience and seasons that seemed to radiate off him, almost akin to the presence Wynne carried. There was an air of authority around him, but not like that of a commander or leader, but more that of a teacher or a priest. He noticed all the other elves had a way of looking at him, like most children would look at their father.

"_Hmm, I see we have guests_." The old elf asked in an intrigued but neutral tone. All of a sudden Dane lunged out and begun barking and snarling furiously at the old mage. _"Hmph! And I see they have brought a hound with them. As if we haven't had enough of our fair share of these wreteched animals."_ The elder elf scoffed.

"_Dane, heel."_ Aedan called to his dog who loyally complied. That was strange. Usually Dane was very sociable, but something about this old elf made Dane very angry. Aedan took it as a sign to be wary, after all, Mabari were not known for leading their partners astray.

"_Who are these strangers, Mithra? I have precious little time for visitors today." _The Keeper asked the hunter vexingly.

"_This one claims to be a Grey Warden, Zathrian." _The hunter answered obediently. _"I thought it would be best for you to speak with them."_

"_That was wise of you, Mithra. Dareth Shiral."_

"_Ma nuvenin, Keeper."_ And with that the young hunter took her leave.

"_Now, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Zathrian, the keeper of this clan and you are…?"_

"_My name is Aedan Cousland, representing the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. A pleasure to meet you."_ Aedan said with as much courtesy as he could muster while giving a respectful bow.

The keeper raised an eyebrow in surprise. "_Manners? From a shemlen? Interesting. No doubt you are here to inform us of the Blight that has stricken this land, yes?"_

"_Actually I have come here to request assistance combating the Blight and to see the agreement between your people and my Order is honored."_

"_You are referring to the treaty we made with your Order? I figured as much. I have been aware of the Blight's corruption for sometime and have been trying to move my clan westword."_

"_Does that mean you won't honor the treaties your people signed?"_ Aedan asked worrisome that all of this would have been a waste of time.

"_No, the Dalish are not a people who go back on their word, but I'm afraid we may not be able to lend your Order any assistance."_ The Keeper said in a solemn and sad voice. _"Come, this will require explaning."_ Zathrian motioned them to follow him and he led them to a part of the camp that looked like it was under quarantine. As they went past the tents they saw dozens of elves all bloodied and wounded, lying on stretchers and makeshift cots with all the nurses tirelessly trying to tend to all of them.

"_My clan came to the Brecillian forest a month ago, we are well aware of the dangers that lie within these woods, but we did not expect the werewolves to lying in wait for us. We were…ambushed and although we drove the beasts back, many of our warriors and hunters lay dying as we speak. Even with all of our magic and healing skills we cannot save all of them."_

Aedan could scarcely believe his ears _"Werewolves? Here?"_ he said while tracing his fingers on the winged laurel wreath adorning the shield strapped to his back.

"_Yes, there was a time when there were many in this country."_ The elf answered.

"_Flemeth once told me that werewolve once overran these lands, that werewolves were possessed beasts, not unlike abominations."_ Morrigan explained obviously intrigued.

"_I understand that the Blight must be stopped and that it is your duty to combat it, but we are in no position to help. I am sorry."_ Zathrian explained sincerely.

Aedan could understand the clan's plight, however, no matter what his duty to his country demanded that he could not leave these woods without further assistance. He had to find some way to help these elves. Besides his family was raised to the status Teryn by leading successful campaigns against the werewolves. There was no way he was going to miss this opprutunity to carry on an old family tradition. _"There must be some way to help your warriors. To combat this Blight we need as much help as we can get, the simplest of soldiers might make all the difference."_

"_Perhaps there is a way you can help us. Within these woods there is a great wolf, Witherfang, it is from him that the curse originates. If I were to have his heart I might, perhaps, be able to cure our hunters from the affliction in there veins."_ The Keeper explained.

"_You said_ 'perhaps'_."_ Wynne observed.

"_There is no gurantee that this is what will cure our wounded. I have sent hunters into the woods bring back Witherfang's heart themselves but they have not returned, and I cannot risk sending more of my clan. If you were to help us in this matter we would owe you greatly."_

"_Enough to help the Grey Wardens stop the darkspawn?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Without hesitation."_ The Keeper confirmed.

"_Then we have an agreement."_

"_I cannot thank you enough, then. Please feel free to explore the camp and trade with our craftsmaster I only ask that you behave yourselves and keep that _witch_ away from our children."_ Zathrian warned glaring at Morrigan.

Morrigan looked both amused and insulted. "_You speak to me in that tone when you have been offered assistance? You are either very brave or foolish."_

"_You speak with both arrogance and ignorance, witch." _Zathrian said the word as if it were bitter wine._ "I would expect nothing less from a daughter of Asha'bellenar."_

That name, it was the Dalish name for Flemeth. It translated as "Woman of many Years". Aedan stepped in front of Morrigan defensively. _"She is here to assist the Grey Wardens, I assure you she will do you or yours no harm."_

_Unless you give me a reason. _Morrigan thought to herself.

Zathrian gave you her a cold hard stare then looked over to Aedan. _"I'm afraid I have much to do. If you have any questions, please seek out my First, Lanaya. May the Creators speed your way."_ the Keeper turned from the Wardens and took his leave.

"_How will we know were to find Witherfang?"_ Aedan called as the Keeper walked away.

"_Watch for the white wolves."_ Zathrian called back. _"They are his eyes and ears."_

Aedan and his companions decided to all go look around the camp and try their best not to upset these people. As Aedan went to go look for the craftsmaster a young Dalish woman approached him. She was a comely young lass with green eyes, honey blonde hair tied into two tight buns at the back of her head, and her tattoos somehow made her seem much prettier.

"_Andarin Atishan, Grey Warden."_ The young elf greeted politley. _"I am Lanaya, Zathrian's First and I give you the welcome of our clan." _

Aedan noticed that her accent was different than the rest of the Dalish elves, as if she had to learn how to speak that way instead of growing up into it. _"First? First of what?"_

"_Your kind would call me an 'apprentice'. I have studied under the Keeper all my life." _

"_Studied what, exactly?" _Aedan inquired.

"_The ways of our ancestors, of course."_ She answered. _"I have studied the history and magic that has been passed down through our people since the days of Arlathan."_

"_It sounds like you've done much with yourself."_ Aedan commented.

"_No. Not really." _Lanaya waved off with bashful modesty._ "Surely as a Grey Warden you've seen things and gone to places I could never dream of." _Lanaya shuffled her feet nervously and shyly dodged his eyes. "_I…am a bit curious about the outside world. Would you mind if I asked you a question or two?"_

"_You asked me a question just now, actually."_ He answered humorously.

"_What an odd thing to say."_ She laughed. _"I meant about the outside world."_

Aedan smiled at her_. "I'll answer to the best of my ability."_

"_I hear that the human cities are very large: thousands upon thousands of souls all packed together in their houses. Is that true?"_ The young apprentice asked wide-eyed.

"_You've never been to a city before?"_

"_The few settlements I have been to were small settlements. I have never experienced anything a permenant as a city."_

"_Well, I don't know about thousands upon thousands packed together, but yes several cities I've been to have tens of thousands of inhabitants."_

"_How loud it must be with everyone talking all at once. I try to imagine those of our kind living in such a place. It…is a difficult thought."_ Lanaya said sadly.

"_They are used to it, just as the humans are."_

"_Being accustomed to hardship and pain doesn't make it any less tragic."_ Lanaya lamented. _"My heart goes out to the elves who live in such conditions."_

Aedan was reminded of sweet Iona and how she might have felt about Lanaya's assertions about the lot of City Elves. _"Well, that depends on what walls of stone and indifference you're talking about, Lanaya."_

"_What do you mean? Are you saying that elves are better in some places than they are in others?"_

"_Sad truth is, no where in the world do the elves have it easy, but at least in Ferelden an elf can make something of themselves if they should choose to. Here an elf can learn a trade, own a business and no matter how lowly their job may be they are justly compensated for their work. In Orlais they are, at best, treated like lowly servants and are paid in the promise of eventual payment, and at worst they are treated like pets. And I think you and I both know what the lot of elves in Tevinter is like."_

"_I suppose you've seen enough of the world to know that."_ She pointed out almost enviously.

Now it was Aedan's turn to ask a question or two. _"I noticed that your accent is different from the rest of your clan, why is that?"_

"_I was not born among the Dalish, I came to the clan when I was very young." _Lanaya began to tell Aedan of the sad tale of how she became one of the Dalish. At first he felt sympathy for her but then he couldn't help but admire how she became Zathrian's First through hard work and determination. She spoke of Zathrian with such awe and revenance but Aedan became wary of him after Lanaya told him of how her Keeper was a terrible force to be reckoned with when roused.

"_How long has Zathrian led this clan?"_ Aedan asked.

"_He has always been the clan leader, for three hundred years in fact."_ Lanaya answered simply.

Three hundred years!? He was about as old as Ferelden was as a united kindom! _"How…how is that possible?"_ Aedan asked disbelievingly.

"_Our ancestors used to be immortal, and with time and seclusion we too shall regain it."_ Lanaya countiued to explain.

"_Yes, but why him and not others?"_

"_We Dalish live longer lives than humans anyway, but Zathrian claims it is because of his intunement to nature."_

Aedan could scarecely believe it, if the Ancient elves were immortal then losing so many centuries and not just millennia of knowledge was heartbreaking even to Aedan. This alone made the elves hatred for humans justified.

"_He has led the clan with wisdom and truth for all these centuries but he has also lost much."_ Lanaya continued.

"_Lost much? What do you mean?"_

That's when Lanaya knew she had said too much but still felt compeled to answer the shemlen question. _"He lost both of his children a very long time ago."_ She said sorrowfully. _"The circumstances were…very violent."_

"_I see."_ Aedan responded sympathetically.

"_I have one more question: do your people regret what they did to ours?"_ Lanaya asked intently.

Aedan thought for a moment. _"You're asking a difficult question with no easy answer. Do I feel that what happened to your people was tragic? Yes, most definetly. No one has the right to take from another what's not theirs. The Chantry broke Andraste's promise and for that I hope every Chantry and Orlesian usurper who stole the Dales burns in hell. But do I feel responsible about what happened to you? No. Not at all."_

"_Why not?"_ The young mage inquired almost offended.

"_Despite what you may think, my ancestors had nothing to do with the destruction of Arlathan or the downfall of the Dales."_ Aedan explained. _"During the sacking of the Dales my ancestors were still warring tribesman and two thirds of us didn't even know what the Chantry was, infact up until three centuries ago we weren't even a kingdom. So, while I feel sympathy for what happened to your people, I feel no responsibility for it."_

"_And yet, those of you who do feel regret do nothing."_ Lanaya continued.

"_No. Why should we?"_ Aedan asked flaltly. _"We've all got our own problems to deal with. For example, eighty years ago my people were conquered by the Orlesian Empire in almost the same fashion that your homeland was conquered. If we came to your people for aid would you have given it?" _Aedan rebutted. _"Don't answer that question. We both know the answer."_

With both their questions answered Lanaya pointed Aedan towards the craftsmaster, if Aedan was going to go werewolf hunting he was going to need fresh supplies. As Aedan made his way over to Master Varathorn he noticed Oghren was there as well.

"_What are you doing? You've warped the wood entirely! Did you leave it in the rain!?"_ Varathorn lectured at a young elf who was must've been his apprentice.

"_N-no, Master Varathorn. The wood wasn't taking form so I thought it needed more heat…"_

"_Your not smelting ore like a durgen'len. This is living wood! It requires patience and delicate hands!"_

_"Elves and their woodshaping, its unnantural."_ Oghren commented skeptically. The thought of using wood to make weapons was very alien to him. "_Why use wood when you've got perfectly good steel or stone?"_

"_Spoken like a true Child of the Stone, my friend."_ Varathorn answered condescendingly.

"_Who you calling a child, old man?"_ The dwarf retorted in a huff.

Wait, all these weapons were made of wood? Impossible! Aedan took a good look at all their arms and armor. They were all of high quality make, yes, but surely they couldn't be made of wood. Varathorn shooed his apprentice away and noticed that the human had a bewildered look on his face.

"_Greetings. I am Varathorn, the clan's craftsmaster, is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Yes, uh, may I get a better look at one of your swords?" _Aedan asked apprehensively.

"_Certaintly."_ Varathorn answered almost gleefuly.

He handed Aedan one of his blades hanging on his aravel's wall. Aedan couldn't help but be in awe of such a beautiful weapon. It was a curved, one edged longsword, similar to the Green Blade Bevin lent him at Redcliffe, but it shined with a white and blue hue. He felt the weight of it, it was light as feather! He glided his hand gently against the blade, it was so smooth and didn't feel like steel at all; it felt like the grain of wood and it was much more flexible than and twice as sharp as any steel sword.

The Craftsmaster had a smile on his face, pleased that a human was admiring his people's craftsmanship.

"_This is a beautiful weapon, ser and you say it's made of wood?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Yes, ironbark to exact. We craftsmasters try our best to remember the forgotten forging crafts of our ancestors and what we do know we pass down to our apprentices only."_ Varathorn explained.

"_Well, what you do know, most of our smiths pale compare to your work."_ Aedan complimented handing the blade back.

"_You are most kind to say so."_ Varathron said gently taking back the blade and placing it with his other fine works.

"_How much ironbark do you have?"_

"_Not very much I'm afraid. We had just ran out when the werewolves attacked and with the Keeper forbidding us to enter the forest I have not been able to restock our storage."_

"_I'm going into the forests to find Witherfang, perhaps I can search for some for you."_

"_I would be hesitant to ask, but I would be most grateful."_ The craftmaster said not expecting a human to help him.

"_Where would I find some?"_

"_It is usually found on trees that have fallen from great age, but not cut down."_

"_If I see some I'll bring it back to you."_

"_That would please me, so long as our hunters come first."_

As Aedan made the purchases of potions and kits that they were going to need a pair of gloves caught his eye. Aedan remembered Zevran telling him about how found he was of leather and about the gloves he had when he was a child but were taken from him when he was recruited into the Crows. He was sure Zevran would love to have something that reminded of his mother in his possession.

Aedan found the Assassin sitting with a bunch of other elves around the clan's Hahren, or Historian/Storyteller. Aedan guessed Zevran was trying to reconnect with his Dalish roots judging by how enraptured he was at the stories being told. When Aedan gave Zevran the gloves Zevran was taken aback, no one had just given him something unless he had a knife to their thoat first. Zevran thanked the Warden and Aedan was just glad that his friend had something that reminded him of happier days.

Aedan saw Dane trotting over towards the stables where the Halla were kept and following Dane with laughter and giggles was a large group of elven children. Apparently Dane had become Mr. Popular. As Aedan made his way over to the stables Dane barked at his master's coming but as soon as the children saw him they all pointed and laughed before running away in mock terror. Dane whimpered as all his new friends ran away and gave Aedan a lecturing huff.

"_Aw, you hurt his feelings."_ Alistair said walking up towards them.

As Aedan was about to retort he noticed in the stables was a young elven woman with white inspecting on of her Halla. Strange. Why did she have this one so far away from the rest of the herd?

"_Who comes?"_ the elven woman asked alarmed not expecting anyone.

"_Oh, I beg your pardon, stranger. I was so busy tending to the halla I didn't sense anyone approach. I am Elora, the master herder in charge of caring for the Halla."_ She introduced._ "Not as exciting as being a Grey Warden, but they are vital to us."_

"_Well, less dangerous that's for sure."_ Alistair pointed out.

"_So, these are the Halla."_ Aedan marveled at the beautiful creature.

"_Yes, they are the noble beasts that guide the Dalish and pull our aravels."_ Elora told them adoringly.

"_So, they're like horses?"_ Alistair asked and the herder looked on indifferently.

"_We ride the Halla but not with reigns or saddles, the Halla choose to guide us and it is our privledge that they pull our aravels, and in turn it's the herder's duty to speak to the Halla and make sure their needs are taken care of. It's a bond of friendship not servitude."_ Elora finished.

"_So, their more akin to Mabari, then?"_ Aedan pointed while petteing Dane; the massive hound barked happily. _"Mabari aren't pets or service beasts, they are companions for life. As strong and intelligent as any friend would be. They are as sacred to the Fereldan people as the Halla are to the Dalish."_ Aedan explained while Dane trotted over to Elora and began to gently paw the herder in an attempt to charm her.

As Elora admired and petted Dane as Aedan looked at the Halla she was tending to. _"I notice you have this one separated from the rest of the herd."_

"_I am afraid she may have been bitten in the werewolf attack, a bite would not be have the same affect on her as it would others but it is lethal and I'm afraid it may be contagious. I have tried speaking to her but she is too agitated to respond. I can find no wound but…if she truly is ill I will have no choice but to put her out of her misery."_ Elora told him sadly.

Aedan could sympathize with that, if something were to befall Dane Aedan would mourn his loss as he would a brother. _"I am sorry, this must be hard for you. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_I don't know, if you have and special skills to help her I would be most grateful."_

Aedan walked over to the Halla and hoped his survival skills and his own companionship with a noble Mabari would help to calm her down. At first the Halla backed away fearfully, but as Aedan put his hand on her gently, then began to stroke her head tenderly she began to calm down.

"_She-she's calming down!"_ Elora exclaimed excitedly. _"That's it, love. Calm, tell me what troubles you."_

Elora placed her hand on the Halla and if Aedan and Alistair didn't know any better they'd say it looked like they were having a conversation. "_Hmm, yes, oh, I see! Now I understand! It is her lifemate that was bitten the last attack not her, and she fears greatly for him. I had not realized another Halla had been bitten."_

Wait. She actually understood what the Halla wanted? Aedan shoudn't have been surprised since he could understand what Dane wanted but the Mabari converse with barks and motions. How the hell can she understand them just by putting her ear to their snout?

"_This will allow me to stop the sickness from spreading to the entire heard. Ma seranas, you have done a great boon for my clan."_

As Aedan accepted the thanks from the herder he decided it was time to take care of the werewolf problem and gathered up his company. He began to hear of how the clan was grateful for their assistance, and how they had helped the beloved Halla, he also heard how Leliana was playing matchmaker to a pair of lovesick elves.

Before they began to make there was towards the Brecilian Forest Aedan was approached by a middle aged elf who seemed distraught. "_Excuse me, ser."_ He began. _"I am told that you are the Grey Warden who is going to hunt Witherfang, is that not so?"_

"_Yes, can I help you?"_

The man looked down in sadness and then looked at Aedan again. _"I was actually considering going with you but Zathrian has forbidden me from doing so."_

"_Well, I understand that but you look more than just upset about not going to find your fellow hunters."_

"_It's just that…. During the first werewolf attack my wife Danyla and I fought together but she was so gravely wounded the curse spread through rapidly. Zathrian did his best to cure her but there was nothing he could do, and although he said that Danyla had died he won't let me see her….her body."_ Athras choked up. _"I am beginning to believe that she became a werewolf and it is being kept from me so don't go chasing after her."_

"_And if she was a werewolf? And if the elf chased and found her? What then? Sweet blissful reunion?"_ Shale mocked.

"_I….don't know. Perhaps she would now me as he love even still?"_ Athras sounded like he was trying to fool himself.

"_More like she'd love to __**eat**__ you!"_ Shale mocked once more.

"_Shale…"_ Aedan growled. _"Another word from you and I will have our residential Crow shit on you for the duration of the Blight!"_

"_Oh, and I'd do it too, just to see what golem vomit looks like!"_ Zevran laughed.

"_Enough! I shall be silent."_ The golem quickly conceded.

"_If I could know if she is alive or what became of her then I could be at peace."_ Athras said with forlorn.

"_Perhaps I could speak to Zathrian and insist he tell you what exactly happened."_ Aedan suggested.

"_No! No, it would be rude to accuse the Keeper of lying… I know he means well, but I need to know what happened to her one way or another."_

What? If the Keeper was lying to him Athras had every right to accuse him of such, this was the man's wife they were talking about for fuck's sake! However, he would respect Athras' decision. _"Very well, should I learn what became of her, I will return and tell."_

"_Ma serenas, you are most kind."_

**In the Heart of the Brecelian Forest….**

* * *

As they were making their way into the forest outside of the camp and the entrance to the forest, Aedan couldn't help but look and admire the Dalish elves. The were all one huge family but everyone had a purpose, everyone acted with a certain discipline and that's when Aedan felt that what the Tevinters and the Chantry did to them was a great shame. Perhaps Ferelden could reconcile with these people, starting by helping them against the werewolves.

The company had made their way throught the eastern part of the Brecilian forest, not really running into anything but regular wolves and a big bear, not much of a challenge. However, they soon came to a waterfall and a river crossing and there was a group of werewolves standing there, as if waiting for them.

"_It would seem that the Dalish have sent a human to exact revenge for our attack, to put us in our place. What bitter irony."_ One of the werewolves said.

What the fuck? They can actually talk? Why didn't the Dalish tell him this? They were just like the legends, giant wolves that stood like men, only much larger. Aedan looked down with amusement at his hound as he growled at the possible attackers; Dane and the Werewolf. "_You speak? Why didn't the clan tell me of this?"_

"_You know nothing, human! You speak to Swiftrunner, I lead my cursed brothers and sisters."_ The beast informed. _"Go back to the Dalish, tell them you failed. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the curse as we have all suffered for too long. We will watch them pay."_

Aedan stared down the beast. _"So it was you and yours who attacked this clan."_

"_Yes! My only regret is that we didn't infect all of the cursed Dalish!"_ Swiftrunner snarled. _"Tell Zathrian that we will gladly watch his kind suffer the same fate we have suffered! We will be ignored no longer!"_

They knew the Keeper's name? "_You speak as though you know Zathrian."_

"_Hrrr. We have never met. He would not surivive the encounter. I promise you that."_ Swiftrunner answered. _"This isn't your affair, human. Leave while you still can."_

"_But werewolves and my family have such a rich history together."_ Aedan sneered. "_You can't expect me to leave without carrying on the family tradition of hunting you."_

"_Hrrr! You know nothing! Were are no true werewolves."_ The beasts snarled angrily. _"I suggest you leave now! Before we devour you!"_

Not real werewolves? What could he mean? Still, Aedan wasn't going to be threatned by a creature his family helped wipe out; it would make him ashamed to be a Cousland. Aedan stepped up to the creature, his eyes burning red and killing aura surrounding him. He got so close to the werewolf he could feel its breath on his face. _"Take a good look at me, creature. Do I look like someone you want to fuck with?"_

Swiftrunner stared down his human adversary. This one was different from anything he had killed before, like something dark resided in him; something...tainted_. "Hrrr! Very well! I will not throw my brothers and sisters at you like unthinking brutes."_ He answered. _"Come, brothers and sister! Retreat back to forest's heart. We will let the forest deal with this one."_ And as quickly as the appeared, they disappeared back into the darkness of the Brecelian Forest.

**Back in the Dalish Camp….**

* * *

It had been almost two days since the Grey Wardens and their strange entourage left to find Witherfang, and Zathrian hoped to all the Creators that they killed the wretched beast and all those vile werewolves soon so that he may cure their warriors before the curse claimed them as well. He was surprised by how well the clan had taken to these outsiders, not only had they saved their halla but they also brought some joy to the clan by bringing Cammen and Gheyna together.

All of a sudden he heard a horn blowing signaling that the hunters on outskirts of the camp have found something. Mithra had returned from the forests and she was carrying one of the hunters he sent out earlier to find Witherfang.

"_It's Deygan."_ Mithra informed him. _"He was injured, but by the Creator's mercy he wasn't bitten by the werewolves."_

"_Oh, thank Mythal."_ Zathrian sighed.

"_With all due respect Keeper, I think we should thank the shemlen, he was the one that found Deygan and brought him back to us." _

That was surprising had the Warden returned just to bring back one of their own? If so, he was most grateful. Zathrian saw Aedan go over to master Varathorn and he presented the Craftsmaster with a very large amount of ironbark. Varathorn looked ecstatic, it appeared he wanted to reward the Warden with one of his arms or armor but the Warden turned him down, surprising them both. Then he walked over to Athras, what business could the Warden have with him? That's when Zathrian saw Aedan give Athras a red scarf, Zathrian recognized it as it was once Danyla's. Then Warden walked over to him and he looked less then pleased.

"_Greetings, I understand you're the one to thank for brining Deygan back to us."_ The Keeper said.

"_It was no trouble."_ The Warden acknowledged. _"There were some things I discovered in the forest that I need to talk to you about._

"_Oh? Go on then."_

"_Do you know anything about a rhyming tree that called itself the Grand Oak?"_

"_We call them Sylvan, they are usually trees possessed by powerful spirits, and I am surprised that you found self-possesed enough to speak let alone rhyme."_ Zathrian informed. That's when he sensed that the elder mage that accompanied him was carrying a new staff, more than likely a branch from this Grand Oak. He could sense that it had powerful magic on it, perhaps this is what will guide them to that accursed ruin and if so he had a way of following them should the need arise.

"_Did you know of a half-mad human hermit that lived in these woods?"_ Aedan asked as if nauseous.

"_I believe I do, yes. Years ago a shemlen came to these woods seeking to hide from your Circle of Magi. While he was here he erected a great tower that could be seen from leagues away, but then one day the tower just vanished, I assumed he did as well."_

Aedan still thought that freak in the woods was creepy and still felt annoyed by some of his questions, but was surprised that Wynne and Morrigan both were wary of his power.

Zathrian noticed Aedan's facial expression become stone hard.

"_Were you aware that the werewolves could speak?"_

"_Speak? You mean speak actual words? I doubt that. They are savage beasts with minds afflicted by rage."_

"_Well these ones did, one of them was named _Swiftrunner_, and he told me that you have wronged him and his."_

"_What they feel against me and my clan is what any visious animal would feel. All a werewolf is capable of understanding is hatred and savagery!"_ Zathrian defended angrily.

"_Odd, you speak as if you knew about the werewolves."_ Aedan inquired.

"_They have been part of these woods for centuries, of course I would know about them."_

"_Good. Then you'll know about this one; Danyla."_

Zathrian stared at Aedan with cold eyes. _"I know who Danyla was. She ceased to be when the curse took hold of her."_

"_Yeah? Well, she told me that there is a way to end the curse without killing Witherfang."_

"_Hmph. Since you insist that the beasts can speak it's obvious that the creature was trying to deceive you to prevent you from killing its pack leader."_

"_Really? Somehow I doubt savage animals want their love sent back to their spouses before they are put to rest. I already told the truth to Athras." _Aedan seethed out.

Aedan could tell that Zathrian's anger was beginning to rise but he didn't care, he knew that the old Keeper was hiding something from him.

"_I see. I hope that be telling him you didn't just add on to his grief." _

"_Oh, so it's alright for you to lie to him and wrong for me to tell him the truth?"_ Aedan called out.

"_I have led this clan for centuries. I know what's best for my people and if you want our support against your Blight you will bring me Witherfang's heart."_ The Keeper announced.

This old man was beginning to remind Aedan of Loghain. Aedan decided now was the time to go back to forest to find Witherfang and hopefully the truth about these werewolves. Witout saying anything more he took his leave of the Keeper and his clan, but Aedan knew that Zathrian would probably be trouble before this whole affair was said and done.

**Back in the forest….**

* * *

Thanks to the Oak Branch they finally got passed that damn mist that barred them from following the werewolves. Just as they walked passed the mist who should they run into but Swiftrunner?

"_The forest has not been diligent enough, still you come."_ The werewolf observed. "_You are stronger than we anticipated. The Dalish chose well. But, you do not belong here outsider. Leave!"_

"_I am not leaving until I know the truth of the attack!_" Aedan yelled back.

"_You care nothing for the truth! You've come to destroy, as all your kind have! We will not risk bringing you to Witherfang!"_ The Warden and the Werewolf were practically nose to nose.

"_What is Witherfang to you? Is your leader?"_ Wynne asked.

"_He is not our leader, but he is our only hope and the treacherous Dalish wish to destroy him!"_

"_Why such hatred for the Dalish? What did they ever do to you?"_ Leliana asked.

"_You know nothing and I am not about to enlighten you. Witherfang protects us, with him we have names, and we are beloved. We have warned you enough and you chose not to heed it, the threat you pose ends now!"_ And with that Swiftrunner and his brethren attacked.

As savage as they were, and despite their augmented strength and speed, Aedan and his companions made short work of them until only three, including Swiftrunner, were left alive. Just as Aedan moved forward to finish them a giant white wolf lept from the wood and knocked Aedan on his ass! This new beast was the size of a horse and strangely, it had green vines adorned with thorns were wrapped around his legs. Was this creature Witherfang? The great white wolf snarled at them and gave a great howl then he and the rest of the werewolves fled deeper into the woods.

As they followed the werewolves they soon ran into another very large pack, but rather then fight them this group started retreating into these ancient ruins that stood behind them. "_Into the ruins quickly my brothers and sisters!"_ A werewolf cried. _"Protect the lady!"_

Lady? What lady? Aedan didn't have time to think about it, instead beheld in awe of the ruins of they retreated into.

"_Well, here we are. Going into flea paradise."_ Alistair commented.

They had finally made it to the bottom of this haunted, ancient ruin. At first glance on the outside the place didn't seem all that large, but apparently all the rest of this temple was underground! They had to fight their way through skeletons, demons, giant spiders, and even a fucking dragon! When at last they reached the bottom tier floor Wynne bade them to stop. _"There is something else here in these ruins."_ The old mage sensed.

"_Besides the werewolves, undead and giant spiders?"_ Alistair asked sarcastically.

"_Yes. Something from else. Something…from the Fade."_ Wynne answered.

"_A demon? An abomination?" _Aedan inquired.

"_No, not all."_ Wynne answered almost confused. She tried to feel into the Fade and determine what it was she was feeling. _"It feels almost…serene? Like a comforting spirit."_

That was odd. What would a benevolent spirit be doing in this godforsaken pit? As they made their way through the final floor of the ruin they happened upon a room of slain undead. Judging from the shredded wounds and claw marks these walking corpses were mauled by the werewolves who had taken up residence in this part of the ruins. This meant they were getting closer to their quarry and that they had to be on even higher alert: no beast was more dangerous than it was when in its den. When they made their way to the room past the slain corpeses Aedan felt a sudden difference in the air, something was waiting for them. _"It's a trap!"_

From out of the very shadows of the ruins massive, black, shadowy werebeasts descended upon them. One of them managed to sneak up on Aedan and bit down on his shoulder! The creature's massive jaws went down from Aedan's shoulder to his sternum, but thankfully his armor gave him protection from the beast's fangs. Aedan pulled out his hunting knife and jammed it into the werewolf's eye, killing it instantly. The warrior threw the beast's dead corpse off of him and at the creature's brethren who attacked them.

In such close quarters the werebeasts had the tactical and numerical advantage over the intruders. It didn't help them. At all. With Starfang in hand Aedan cut down one after the other that tried to pounce on him, while Shale squashed every single one of them that got too close. The werewolves' claws couldn't penetrate Alistair's armor and his dragonbone sword cut through their hide and coarse fur like paper. Morrigan charged a bolt of lightening that charged through several of the beasts, electrocuting them to death and leaving behind the horrid stench of singed fur in the air. Dane lived up to his name as fearlessly charged the werewolves and ripped their flesh and crushed their bones in his powerful jaws.

When their numbers began to rapidly dwindle the remainder of the werewolves retreated further into the ruins.

As they moved further down they came across another pack of werewolves, but while they were all snarling visciouscly at them they did not attack.

"_Stop, my brothers, be at ease!"_ This new werewolf beckoned his fellows. _"We do not wish anymore of our people hurt. I ask you now stranger: are you willingly to parely?"_

"_Parley!?"_ Aedan asked angrily. _"Motherfucker, I've tried parleying with you this whole time, and now only after I've killed scores of you, you stupid mutts are willing to talk!?"_

"_Swiftrunner didn't think it would matter, but The Lady wishes to speak with you, she believes you are unaware of things you should know."_ The werewolf informed. "_She means you know harm, provided your willingness to parley is an honest one."_

"_This could be a trick, Kadan."_ Sten warned warily. _"They could hope to lure us into a trap."_

"_What use is fighting?"_ The same lycan pointed out. _"If we were capable of killing you Swiftrunner would have succeded by now."_

_Oh, now they figure it out. _Aedan thought to himself.

"_Who is this _Lady_ you speak of? Is she Witherfang?"_ Wynne asked.

"_No she is not Witherfang, she will tell everything and more if you are willing to listen."_

Aedan looked at the werewolves for a moment. He was curious as to who this Lady and Witherfang were and why the werewolves had such a hatred for Zathrian and his clan.

"_Fine, take me to your Lady."_ Aedan finally said.

"_I warn you, if you harm the Lady I will return from the Fade itself to see you pay!"_ The werewolf threatened.

"_Don't bother with the threats, creature! You already admitted you're no match for me. Now stop wasting my time and take me to this Lady."_

As they entered the inner sanctum of this ruin Aean began to reconsider his position, the whole room was filled with werewolves and they all looked either angry or hungry. As the all began to snarl and lowed at the Grey Warden and his company as something emerged from the background. A beautiful, bare-naked woman approached them. Under most circumstances Aedan would've thought the woman bold, but her skin was pale green and her limbs seemed to be made of wood. As she walked all the angry beasts seemed to calm around her.

"_Welcome."_ The woman greeted in beautiful songlike voice that seemed to echo through nature itself. "_I am the Lady of the Forest."_

Aedan could tell she was a powerful spirit, so undermost circumstances it would be smart to be cordial, but if this spirit was so damn powerful and wanted to speak to him she should have said something before him and his came all the way down to this haunted sphincter in the forest!

"_Really? You look more like the Lady of the flea infested hell-hole." _Immediately his companions wished he hadn't said that as Swiftrunner came at him with threatening speed. He took a slash at Aedan, but Aedan nimbly ducked and gave Swiftrunner a powerful uppercut under his jaw that sent the werewolf reeling back towards its master.

Swiftrunner got back on his feet rigidly and went over to the lady. _"Do not listen to them, they will only deceive you, my lady!"_

"_Peace, Swiftrunner!" _The spirit urged._ "Your want for conflict has only brought harm to those you would see protected, do you truly want more death to come to us?"_

"_No, my lady, anything but that."_ Swiftrunner said while kneeling to the spirit.

"_Please, forgive Swiftrunner, he fights against his very nature."_ The Lady beckoned to Aedan.

"_I don't forgive beasts that try to kill me. I slaughter them!"_ Aedan retorted.

"_But these are not beasts and the very nature they fight is a curse brought upon them by those who have sent you. Zathrian has not told you everything."_ The Lady explained.

"_How do you know what Zathrian has or has not told us?"_ Zevran inquired.

"_Because there are things he would not tell you. You see…it was Zathrian who created the curse that these poor creatures suffer, the curse that his own people now suffer."_

This bit of information caught everyone off guard. If Zathrian created this curse why didn't the rest of the clan know this, unless Zathrian had been deceiving them too?

"_Centuries ago…" _The Spirit continued. _"When the Dalish first came to these lands, a tribe of humans lived close to this forest. They sought to drive the Dalish away. Zathrian was a young man then. He had a son and daughter he loved greatly, and while out hunting one day the human tribe captured them both."_

"_Hrrr….the humans tortured the boy…killed him…"_ Swiftrunner picked up. _"The girl they raped and left for dead. The Dalish found her, but when she learned she was…with child she…killed herself."_

Aedan was disgusted. _"Am I supposed to feel sympathy for this tribe? They deserved what they got and worse!"_

"_Indeed they did."_ The Lady agreed. _"And they did get what they deserved, and worse."_

The Werewolf walked forward and continued. _"Zathrian came to these ruins and summoned a terrible spirit, then bound it to the body of a great wolf. So Witherfang came to be. Witherfang hunted the tribe down. Many were killed, but others were cursed by his blood, becoming twisted and savage creatures…"_

"_Twisted and savage as Witherfang himself it."_ The Lady finished.

"_Deceit is the nature of men."_ Sten pointed out.

"_So the elf misled us?"_ Shale asked.

"_Tis not truly surprising is it?"_ Morrigan commented.

"_Are you really surprised, Shale?"_ Alistair added.

"_No. Just trying to picture squishing the elf's head…and there we go."_

"_They were driven deep into the forests. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren remained, pitiful and mindless animals."_ The spirit carried on.

"_Unitl I found you, my lady. You game me peace."_ Swiftrunner said kneeling once more.

"_I showed Swiftrunner that there was another side to his bestial nature. I soothed his rage, and his humanity emerged. And he brought others to me."_

"_All of this is very tragic." _Aedan interjected sardonically. _"But that doesn't explain why you attacked the Dalish. What do you truly want? Revenge?"_

"_No, not revenge. Not yet." _The Lady answered gravely. _"We seek to end the curse. The crimes commited against Zathrian's children were grave, but they were commited centuries ago by those who are long dead. Word has been sent to Zathrian every time the landships have passed this way, asking him to come, but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied."_

"_So we spread the curse to his people, now he will be forced to come."_ A werewolf said angrily.

Now everthing made sense. The anger and intelligence of the lycans, Zathrian's indifference towards them and why both parties seemed to have a personal animosity toward's one another. Aedan had now grown very angry at Zathrian, he had his vengeance three hundered years ago and he was now taking it out on those who had nothing to with it! Hell, the miserable bastard was letting his own people suffer the curse and rather than speak to werewolves, he wants Witherfang killed just to avoid another solution. Just as Aedan felt the veins in head tighten the Lady beseeched him again.

Aedan stared down the Lady and her lycan guardian. _"Why should I be willing to help any of you? Your attacks on me and the Dalish clan just prove how unworthy you creatures truly are."_ The warrior spat hatefully.

"_How can they be anything else when Zathrian's curse prevents them from being more than what they are?"_ The spirit rebutted. _"Should they be allowed to suffer for the crimes committed by others who have been dead for centuries?"_

The spirit had Aedan there. Lycanthropy is a disease and if not treated then that is all a person will ever be.

"_Please, mortal…you must go to him. Bring him here. If he sees these creature, hears their plight…surely he'll be willing to end curse." _The Lady begged.

"_Doubtful."_ Aedan said flatly. _"Zathrian didn't even care about one of his own people when the curse turned her. To him if you're a werebeast, you're automatically his enemy. If he's not willing to listen to the words of those who were once his clan, why in the hell would he listen to me?"_

"_Will he truly let his rage blind him to the suffering of his clan?"_ The spirit asked. _"Tell Zathrian that if he comes, I will summon Witherfang, and if he does not then he shall never find Witherfang and the curse will take hold of his people."_

Aedan couldn't risk the clan joining Zathrian's hateful curse. These creatures didn't deserve his rage, but moreover he needed the Dalish clan's warriors to help him against the Blight. _"I will find Zathrian and bring him here kicking and screaming if I must."_ He promised.

"_We are grateful, mortal."_ The Lady thanked.

"_This passage will take you to the entrance of these ruins. Please return with Zathrian as soon as you can."_ The spirit pointed towards a door and Aedan felt like an utter moron finding out that there was a shortcut passed all the bullshit that they had to go through to get down here.

They made their way up through the passage way and Aedan began to wonder how he was going to bring Zathrian down here without risking the wrath of his clan, the last thing he needed to do was kill the very people whose help he needed. When the came out of the secret passage way, fate it seemed was finally on Aedan's side, for who could be there as if waiting for them but Zathrian himself?

"_Ah, and here you are already."_ The Keeper said as if nothing was wrong.

"_Somehow, I had a feeling you were waiting here for us."_ Aedan seethed.

"_Oh, really? Aren't you the intuitive one?"_ Zathrian responded gravely.

"_What can I say? My mother didn't raise me to be a fool."_

And then Morrigan started chuckling as if someone had just told a joke. _"He wishes to see if we have done his work for him. Is that not why you are here now, sorcerer?"_

"_Do not call me that, witch."_ The keeper rejected deeply offended. _"I am the Keeper of my clan, and I have done what I must. Tell me, do you have the heart?"_

"_You and I, Zathrian. We need to have a little…heart to heart first." _Aedan established authoritatively._ "For starters, why didn't you tell me about these ruins before I entered the forest?"_

"_There was no need, I knew you would find them eventually…"_ Zathraian said as if it was all okay._ "But why are you leaving them without Witherfang's heart?"_

Aedan grinned sinisterly. _"I think you know why."_

"_I suspect that the spirit itself has already spoken to you and told you of our history, is that not correct?"_ Zathrian then walked towards the passage way. _"You do realize that she is in fact Witherfang?"_

Aedan wasn't surprised and didn't try to look it_. "Yes, I figured as much."_

"_She is the powerful spirit of this very forest that I summoned long ago and bound to the body of a great wolf. Her nature is that of the forest itself. Beautiful and terrible, serene and savage, maiden and beast. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being."_ The old elf explained. _"The curse came first from her. Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming a savage beast as well as human."_

"_The curse came first from _you_." _Alistair pointed out.

"_Those beasts attacked my clan and they are they were the savages then as they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out, not defended."_ The keeper didn't raise his voice or look it, but he was obviously angry. Aedan didn't give a shit. _"Come. I will accompany you back to the ruin. Let us speak to the spirit and I will force her into Witherfang's form. He may then be slain and the heart taken."_

"_Won't you consider talking to them?"_ Leliana requested.

"_Why? You claim that they have regained their minds, but they are still __**savage**__ beasts. Their nature has not changed."_

"_Their nature was forced upon them by you."_ Wynne scornned. _"What you have done to these creatures was both unnatural and perverse, Keeper."_

"_All they will want is revenge…or a release that I will not grant them."_ Zathrian declared. _"No. Let us take the heart and end it."_

"_Will killing Witherfang truly break the curse?"_ Leliana asked angrily.

"_No, it will simply end the curse, not change the humans back. The curse is far too powerful for that. Even if there was a way to change them back I will not grant it to them. They are no better than their anscestors, worse even. The deserve nothing but misery."_

Aedan was getting tired of hearing Zathrian self-righteous rants and decided to force the Keeper's hands as well as risk his own people's existence. _"Zathrian, either you come with us to speak with the Lady of the Forest or my companions and I leave this accursed place, and you and your clan can suffer the curse by yourselves!"_

They gave the old man a moment to let that sink and then he sighed exhasperated. _"I fail to see the purpose behind all of this…but very well. Let us see what the spirit has to say."_

They made their wasy back down the passage way and to say the werewolves looked pissed see the man who had cursed them would be an understatement. Finally after so many centuries the spirit and her creator were reunited.

"_So, here you are, spirit."_ Zathrian observed.

"_She is the Lady of the Forest!"_ Swiftrunner snarled as he ran up to the keeper threateningly. _"And you will address her properly!"_

Zathrian was not intimidated. _"So you have taken a name spirit? And you've give names to your pets? These…beasts that follow you?"_

"_It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian. And the names they take are their own."_ The Lady explained. _"They follow me because I help them find who they are."_

"_Who they are does not change who their ancestors were. Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shapes only mirror their monstrous hearts!"_ Zathrian lashed out furiously.

"_It was the Clayne, wasn't it, Zathrian?"_ Aedan interjected. Zathrian's angry scowl at the mere mention of that name was his answer. _"You're older than the foundation of this kingdom. The Clayne inhabited this region before they were absorbed into Ferelden. But before that you cursed them and wiped out what few of them remained."_

"_Yes."_ Zathrian seethed. _"After what they did to my family I swore to avenge them. My pain is eternal, human. As is my vengeance. This is justice!"_ the elven mage declared.

"_There is no justice in this, old man!"_ Aedan yelled. _"You had your vengeance. The men who wronged you are dead! How can you let this continue?"_

Zathrian glared at the human warrior angrily. _"You are not Dalish! You could not possibly know what it's like to struggle to survive the way we do!"_

"_And you think your actions honor your people? Your family?"_ Aedan argued.

Zathrian's face twisted with anger and his eyes were filled with pain at the mention of his family. "_Tell me, if you held your daughter's lifeless body in your arms, if your family had been slaughtered the way mine was, would you not wish an eternity of pain on those who did it?!"_

Aedan's mind instantly went back to that moment when he found little Oren's corpse, his life ended before it even began and how Aedan still had yet to avenge his little nephew and his mother. Aedan wanted revenge more than anything. _"Vengeance is my sole purpose for existing, mage."_ Aedan answered with hatred lacing his words. _"It's the only thing that makes me wake up every morning. But you've had your vengeance! The ones who killed your family are dead! You have no right to inflict your revenge on others!"_

"_My pain is eternal! If I must suffer, then so must they!_" The old keeper swore.

"_Are you sure your pain is the only reason you will not end the curse?"_ The Lady asked ominously. _"Have you told the mortal how you started the curse?"_

"_He said he bound you to the body of a great wolf."_ Aedan answered.

"_Indeed he did."_ The spirit acknowledged. _"Witherfang and I are bound as one being. But such a powerful feat of magic could not have been accomplished without Zathrian's own blood."_

"_Blood magic?"_ Wynne gasped. _"This is more heinous than I thought."_

"_Your people think that you've rediscovered the immortality of your ancestors, Zathrian, but that is not true."_ The spirit announced. _"So long as the curse exists, so do you."_

"_No! That is not how it is!"_ Zathrian denied vehemently.

"_I can't believe you'd betray your own people this way, Zathrian!"_ Aedan shouted in disgust.

"_It is not a betrayal! I did what was necessary, what was just, and it still is!"_

"_The curse would not end with Zathrian's death. His life, however, relies on its existence. But I believe his death plays a part in its ending."_ The spirit explained sadly.

"_Hrrr! Then we kill him!"_ Swiftrunner roared. _"We tear him apart now!"_

"_For all your powers of speech, you are beasts still!"_ Zathrian reminded spitefully. _"What would you gain by killing me? Only I know the ritual to undo the curse, and I will never perform it!"_

"_You see! We must kill them all!"_ Swiftrunner screamed furiously!

"_See? They turn on you just as quickly!"_ Zathrian accused. _"Do what you came here to do, Grey Warden, or get out of my way!"_

Aedan glared down the self-righteous elven mage with anger in his eyes. _"You will undo this curse, you miserable bastard, or I will beat it out of you!" _

"_Were are doing what's right here." _Alistair declared sternly.

"_Then you will die with them, as you all deserve!"_ Zathrian drew his staff and engaged a paralization hex on all the werewolves and forced the Lady back into the beast. Then just as Aedan and company whipped out their weapons, Zathrian made the roots within the ruins come to life and began turned them into sylvans, and to top it all off he summoned warrior spirits.

While the summoned help took on the treacherous beasts and their miserable sympathizers Zathrian himself released lighting and earth on them, he even used the roots of the ruin to try and grasp at them so that he may squeeze the life from them, just as those horrible human took his children's lives from them. Zathrian being a three hundered year old blood mage and dalish keeper was very powerful in terms of magic, but even so, he was only one man against a group a very powerful combatants.

Morrigan froze the trees in place as Oghren took his hammer and shattered them like glass. Shale began tackling and wrestling the sylvans to the ground. Sten proved that these spirit held off the warrior spirits with his greatsword while Zevran stayed to the shadows and dirked the spirits from behind. Leliana stayed at a distance and launched fire arrows that set the sylvans afire and burned like paper. Wynne began using her magic to release the Lady and lycans from their parlysis. Alistair let loose a very powerful Cleanse Area to rid the whole chamber of the summoned spirits and the strong Holy Smite to end Zathrian's spell casting.

With the Keeper's magic finally disabled Aedan made his way over to him, dodging the the falling sylvans and swinging roots, and when he finally reached Zathrian the Warden decided not to kill him with Starfang but instead proceeded to beat the old man to a bloody pulp with his bare hands!

Zathrian swung his staff at Aedan, but the Warden's mailed fist punched through the staff and into the Keeper's chest! With Zathrian knocked flat on his ass, Aedan stood over him and proceeded to punch the old mage's face. Hard. Again. And again. And again. Then just to make sure he understood his position, Aedan began kneeing him in the ribs and felt them break beneath his robes. Zathrian gave a loud groan as his ribs became gravel and then tried to creat a fire spell in the palm of his hand, but Aedan saw what he was doing and grabed the bloodied elf's hand, crushing it in his own and sent the spell back into the fade. Zathrian fell to the ground and grabed the remains of his staff then suddenly teleported away from the angry Warden and over to Witherfang. He was leaning onto the paralyzed creature with a knife from his robes held firmly in his fist to finally finish the wretched creature.

"_This is for my children!"_ Zathrian cried out but before he could stab the great wolf in the neck Leliana shot him throught shoulder with a Shattering Shot that knocked him back from Witherfang.

Aedan walked back over to Zathrian as he pulled the arrow from his body and kicked the elf back against the wall. _"And this one is for Danyla!"_ He yelled out as he continued to beat down the mage with all of his might and rage. As Zathrian's bald head had become bruised, cut and welted Aedan let up, in order to break the curse he needed the old hypocrite alive. "_You want to continue, old man?"_ Aedan demanded.

"_No, no more."_ The old elf sadly begged through a bloodied mouth, his spirit crushed and tears of pain and defeat crawling down his face. _"I cannot…cannot defeat you."_ As he conceited defeat the sylvans fell down dead and the roots retreated back into the walls and the earth.

"_Kill him! Finish him off now!"_ Swiftrunner yelled out and his accursed brethren all barked and howled with approval.

"_Yeah!"_ Oghren agreed. _"Bleeding duster deserves it! Start with the toes and work your way up!"_

"_No!"_ Leliana cried in horror._ "My Lady, please, don't kill him!"_

"_Peace, Swiftrunner."_ The Lady beckoned. "_If we do not have mercy in our hearts, how can we expect others to have mercy in theirs?"_

Zathrian attempted to stand up dispite all of his broken bones and possible concussion. _"You ask the impossible, spirit. I am too old…too old to know mercy. Everytime I see the werewolves all I can think about is my children's faces."_

"_Is that the real reason why you won't break the curse or are you just afraid of dying, old man?"_ Morrigan lectured.

Zathrian took a moment to pause. Was that the truth? Was his sole reason for living to see those afflicted with the curse suffer? That is when the old Keeper began to see how low he had sunk. He was now using his children as an excuse to continue his hatred. Zathrian felt ashamed. _"And what about you, Spirit? You are just as much a part of this curse as I am."_

"_You are my creator, Zathrian, nay, you are my father. I have known fear, hope, love, and joy, but above all else I desire an end."_ The Lady wept.

Zathrian had not expected that. He was for too consumed in focusing his hatred on the Lady he had not taken into account that spirit was also just as much apart of him as his children once were. He looked around the chamber, the Lady with pleading eyes, the werebeasts holding onto the hope that perhaps the curse will finally end, and Grey Wardens whose deeds brought all this together. Perhaps it was in the Creators' will that these outsiders found them. "_You shame me, spirit. Perhaps…perhaps I have lived for too long."_ Zathrian had finally admitted.

"_Then you'll do it?"_ The Spirit asked her voice full of hope. _"You'll end the curse?"_

The Keeper looked at all present one last time. He would miss his clan, he had guided them for so long but he knew that Lanaya with her kindness and wisdom would make a far better Keeper then he ever did. "_Yes, it is time to end it."_ With that Zathrian took the Lady's hand in his own and raised them up towards the roof. All of a sudden a great white mist came over them and the werewolves. Aedan and his companions shielded their eyes. When the light died down the looked to see that the werewolves were not there and in their place was a large group of humans who were all embracing, laughing, and crying but Keeper Zathrian and the Lady of the Forest were gone.

"_It is over."_ A human said that Aedan guessed was once Swiftrunner. _"She is gone…and we are free."_

Aedan couldn't help but smile at all these people finally released from their curse. _"What will you do now?"_

_"We will make for the closest human settlement. We still have families to return to."_ The man looked at his saviors one last time. _"You have our eternal gratitude and we will never forget you."_ And with that the humans, once beasts, ran back to their original lives and Aedan thought it was best to return to the Dalish Camp, hopefully all of the hunters were cured of their affliction with the breaking of the curse.

The Grey Warden's company made it back safely to camp without any incident, and to look at the Dalish now you'd think a miracle had occured. All of the hunters who had been wounded by the werewolves and stricken with their curse were now healed of their injuries and cured of the lycan's sickness. As Aedan witnessed all the elves laughing and embracing one another he made his way over to Lanaya.

"_I can't believe it! You actually did it!"_ She exclaimed happily, and all of the elves of this camp began to huddle around them to thank Aedan and his companions. Then Lanaya began to look on sadly. _"Zathrian is gone, isn't he?" _

Aedan looked at her and asked "_Did you now of his connection to the curse?"_

"_I had my susupicions, but I didn't want to believe it._" She replied sadly.

"_How did he die?"_ an elf child asked. All the elves began to look at Aedan intently for an answer as to what happened to their beloved keeper. Aedan explained to them all calmly about Zathrian's connection to the curse and why he inacted it to begin with. The Dalish all expressed shock and some were even angry, Aedan, however, knew that if they were to fight against the Blight they would need to have a high morale and most of all hope.

"_But…."_ Aedan continued. _"In the end he died with forgiveness and humility in his heart. He died letting go of his hatred so that his beloved clan may live."_ When Aedan explained that all the elves had a look pride, joy, but grief in their eyes. With that they all shared a moment of silence for the one who had led them and kept them safe for so long.

"_I suppose with Zathrian gone I am the Keeper now. And the very least we can do to thank you for all that you have done for us is give you our full support against the Blight."_ Lanaya declared.

"_So, you'll honor the treaties?"_ Alistair asked gladly.

"_Yes, when you have need of us, the Dalish will be there for you."_ The new Keeper confirmed.

With that Aedan gave Lanaya directions to Soldier's Peak were they could meet up with the rest of his growing army. His company gave farewells to the noble elves. Aedan had a feeling that with Lanaya as the Keeper ths particular clan was going to have a positive impact on his own country.

As they made their way out of the Dalish camp, Aedan's mind drifted back to Zathrian and how his hatred and want for revenge drove him to make his own clan suffer. About how Loghain's hatred for Orlais was now causing his own country to bleed during a time of Blight. And about how Aedan's need for vengeance was one of the only things that kept him going through all this hardship and suffering. Was Aedan's bound to fate such as theirs if he continued to live for vengeance? No! Loghain and Zathrian fell so low because they were **weak!** They let their vengeance and hatred control them instead of controlling it. Aedan had no such weakness. Aedan would not rest until all those who betrayed their country had paid the price, and he would never know peace until he tasted Rendon Howe's blood in his mouth.


	21. Aedan's Anguish

**Aedan's Anguish**

The company of the Grey Wardens stood once more in Soldier's Peak. Once a deserted tomb infested with undead, demons and abominations; a horrid blemish on the proud keep born from the doomed patriotism of a lost cause. Now the keep was vibrant, full of life and ready to burst at the seams for all the inhabitants that now resided within. Dwarven legions from Orzammar kept their skills sharp in the Peak's training yard, while Avvar warriors sang songs of glory and victory around large bonfires. The mages that weren't posted at Redcliffe to maintain the arl's health were inside the keeps laboratory preparing enchantments, alchemical concoctions and maintaining their spells. The Dalish elves were finally arriving in their aravels with their white halla pulling them. But what surprised Aedan the most was the contingency of Ash Warriors who arrived with all their mabari. When he asked why they had come, their commander told him the Abbot Luwin of the Line had sent them; they were now kingsmen with no king but would fight for the protection and salvation of their country. This army that Aedan had gathered could now rival what they lost at Ostagar.

But there was still one big problem; they couldn't combat the Blight if the still had Loghain to contend with. To defeat the darkspawn the needed a united Ferelden, and to that end they needed someone with enough authority and respect at the landsmeet to depose Loghaine: Arl Eamon Guerrin.

They were all sitting in the dining hall, all enjoying a well-deserved hot meal next to a fire place and Aedan had just got done reading the note from First Enchanter Irving at Redcliffe. Aedan tossed it into the fire with long, agonized groan.

"_No changes, then?"_ Alistair asked with forlorn.

"_No changes."_ Aedan confirmed. _"And the First Enchanter doesn't think it's going to change anytime soon."_

"_Then our path is clear."_ Leliana declared. _"We must go and find the Urn of Sacred Ashes."_ Aedan heaved an even louder groan at such a ridiculous suggestion.

"_If your precious, lovely, and enlightened Chantry…"_ Aedan mocked. _"Doesn't even believe in such a relic, then why the fuck should I?"_

"_I wouldn't be so sure of that."_ Wynne piped in. _"Haven't you ever heard of Brother Genitivi?"_

And that's when memories rushed back into Aedan's head, memories of Brother Aldous cramming books and lectures into Aedan's soft, little skull when he was a boy. Most of the books Aedan had read concerning history and cultures of Thedas were authored by Brother Genetivi. _"Yes, I've heard of him. From what I heard he used to be a lecturer at the University of Val Royeaux."_

"_Ferdinand Genitivi is known for being a man of faith but also an idealist and a realist."_ Wynne informed_. "Often times he was discredited by the Chantry for writing reports that contradict their teaching and has stood by them anyway."_

"_That's right."_ Alistair joined in. _"From what I heard back at Redcliffe he came into the Arl's patronage for pursuing the truth about the Urn of Sacred Ashes even though the Chantry deemed it blasphemous. If someone as far learned as Genitivi believes that the Urn exists even with the Chantry discrediting him, surely that's good enough reason to try and search for Urn."_

Aedan thought long and hard for a moment. He didn't want to waste time searching for something that was less likely to exist than the Griffons. If he searched and found nothing, they all could be dead and they will have wasted precious time while the darkspawn continued to plague Ferelden and Loghain continued to usurp the throne. But to defeat Loghain and reunite Ferelden the needed a strong voice in the Landsmeet that was a guaranteed ally.

"_Please, Aedan."_ Alistair pleaded. _"For the Arl's sake."_

Aedan had absolutely no choice. For the Arl, his country, and for his revenge he had to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes. _"Where was Brother Genitivi last seen?"_ Aedan asked.

"_The Arlessa gave me directions to his house in Denerim."_ Alistair answered. _"We can find him there and find out what he knows."_

**XoXoXo**

The group quickly made their way to the capital city of Denerim. The city was overflowing with people, high freemen and low freemen alike, trying to outrun the civil war and the Blight. They had no time to survey and explore the city's splendors and opportunities; they were here on a mission. They needed to get the information they needed before Loghain or Howe's spies found them.

Genetivi's house was not difficult to find, it was right where the arlessa said it would just outside the Market District. Aedan knocked on the door and was greeted by Genetivi's assistant, Weylon. Weylon told them that Genetivi had been missing for weeks and that the knights from Redcliffe who were sent after him were missing as well. Weylon begged them not to continue the search but Aedan was adamant, so the assistant apprehensively gave them direction to the Spoiled Princess Inn near Lake Calenhad.

"_So, tell me, Innkeeper, has there been a Brother Genitivi around here?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Brother-? Uh, no there's been no man like that here."_ The innkeeper answered nervously.

Aedan noticed the change of his tone. _"Are you sure? What about some knights from Redcliffe?"_

"_No, there have been no knights here."_ This time the Innkeeper was sweating so much he could fill a bath tub.

"_Look, I was told that these men came here and I'm not leaving without…."_

"_Ser,"_ The innkeeper interrupted. _"The men you are looking for are not here."_ He told Aedan adamantly

Aedan could tell that the innkeeper was trying to give him a hint, but was also trying to warn him. _"Listen, I must find Brother Genitivi, and if you're in some sort of trouble I can help you."_

"_They…are…watching me."_ The Innkeeper said anxiously. _"For almost a year these knights have been coming here looking for this Geninitvi and they always disappear, and I have been threatened by these people to discourage any who are looking for him."_

Aedan kept his face on the Innkeeper to so that whoever was watching him wouldn't get suspicious. _"Who's watching?"_

"_I don't know. Please. You must leave, quickly." _The innkeeper begged.

Aedan looked over to his companions. _"Listen, we have to leave now."_ He told the gravely

"_What, why!?"_ Oghren whined after just getting his booze.

"_NOW!"_ Aedan retorted.

When they walked outside a group of heavily armored men were waiting for them. There was only five men but Aedan knew that they were very dangerous; they were Reavers like him. Aedan could tell.

"_For Andraste!"_ One of then yelled out.

"_Kill them quickly!"_ Aedan called to his companions. Leliana shot one of them in the eye but he still managed to swing viciously at Sten with a mace and an axe, but the giant finished him off by cutting him near in half. Zevran disappeared into the shadows and then reappeared to stab another Reaver in the jugular. One of them took his very large axe and swung it down on Morrigan, but the witch evaded and smacked her palm and held it to her attackers face, searing her handprint on his flesh. Morrigan kicked the dazed, screaming man into the other reaver that was putting Alistair on the defense. When the two attackers bumped into each other Morrigan let loose a spirit bolt into the seared one and he blew up! Bones, blood and gore flew around where the two attackers once were and Alistair was left groaning about the mess and bits of guts that were now in his hair. The final ambusher foolishly made the mistake of going after Oghren of all people. The dwarf swung his Nug Crusher into the man's legs, breaking them like dried twigs and brought the hammerhead baring down on his attacker's skull.

_"Stop, Oghren! I need answers!"_ Aedan called to the dwarf. Too late, he had already smashed his maul into the puddle that was once this stranger's head. _"_

_Oops."_ The dwarf said simply.

"_Sweet Maker!"_ Leliana cried. _"Who were these men?"_

Aedan went over to inspect the dead men hoping to learn what he could from their corpses. The armor wasn't of any make he had seen before; they were definitely Fereldan in origin but the draconic and arcane designs on the chest and pauldrons said it was Tevinter. _"Leliana…"_ he called over. _"Come look at this."_ Aedan tossed the bard an amulet one of the reavers wore. Its image was strange, it looked like a woman engulfed in flames holding a sword to the sky, in the likeness of Andraste. But she had dragon-like wings and horns that were shaped in the likeness a crown.

"_It…it looks like…like Andraste."_ Leliana observed incredulously. _"Could this be a Tevinter portrayal of her?"_

"_Unlikely."_ Aedan shot down_. "This design looks like ancient Fereldan, similar to how the Ash Warriors portray their image of her on their arms and armor. This woman, however, could she truly be Andraste?"_

"_The Chantry would never allow her be seen in such a manner."_ The former sister informed.

"_Strange."_ Alistair observed. _"We go looking for the Andraste's Ashes and we are attacked by reavers who wear an archaic and unknown portrayal of Andraste."_

"_Why, I believe this the first time Alistair has actually used his brain."_ Morrigan mocked. _"Someone give him a prize."_

"_Shut up, Morrigan, this is serious."_ Aedan chastised while Morrigan applauded mockingly. None of this could be random. Five reavers wearing armor that illustrated Andraste in a dragon-like fashion when they started looking for Genitivi and the Redcliffe knights. This was obviously a trap set by someone who knew where to send them and the knights from Redcliffe who were looking for Genetivi or the Urn as the innkeeper had said. _"We need to go back and get some real answers out of Weylon."_ Aedan growled.

**XoXoXo**

In another two days Aedan, Alistair, Morrigan and Leliana found themselves back in Denerim. They moved quietly but quickly, they needed answers. Now.

"_Y-you're back? D-did you find anyth…!"_Aedan's fist smashed into Weylon's mouth before he could lie any further. Alistair and Morrigan hurried into the scholar's home while Leliana kept a look outside to make sure no one heard their interrogation.

Aedan proceeded to beat Weylon to make sure he knew he wasn't fucking around. _"Now, tell us, why were there men trying to kill us!? Why did you set us up!?"_

"_How is it you blasphemers are still alive!?"_ Weylon cried out. Obviously he still didn't know the creek he was swimming in, so Aedan grabbed all of his fingers in his right hand and broke them all backwards. Before Weylon could scream too loudly Aedan covered his mouth so the neighborhood wouldn't hear them. _"Morrigan, Alistair, search this place, see if there is anything we can find out that he isn't telling us."_ Aedan commanded while Weylon was still yelling out into his palm. _"I'll see what I can get from this prick."_

Alistair and Morrigan did as they were told and started searching in separate areas of the house. Before Aedan could proceed Weylon conjured a cold spell in his other hand but just before he could use it to freeze Aedan over Leliana shot an arrow through his palm. And just for that little attempt Aedan placed an accurate but powerful blow onto Weylon's left cheekbone and smashed it. _"He's a mage?"_ Leliana observed. "_There's no way the Chantry would allow a mage to act as an Apprentice Scholar to a Chantry Brother."_

"_That's because that's not Weylon."_ Alistair informed his face was as sour as curdled milk as he stepped back into the room. _"I just found the real Weylon back here, stuffed into a trunk with his throat cut." _

Aedan was agitated before, but now he was just plain pissed. Aedan took his hunting knife from his boot and put it to the imposter's nose. _"Who are you and why are you trying to kill us?"_

"_Because you seek the Urn of Sacred Ashes!"_ The false Weylon seethed out.

"_Why don't you want us to find the Ashes? Where is Ferdinand Genitivi?"_ Aedan was answered only with cold, angry silence from the mage. _"Dammit! Talk or you're dead!"_

"_For you, Andraste!"_ Fake Weylon called out and then stuck out his tongue and bit it off.

"_Shit!"_ Aedan cursed. _"Morrigan, heal him quickly before he bleeds out!"_ But before Morrigan could work up a healing spell the imposter grabbed Aedan's hand and stabbed himself in the heart, killing him instantly.

All four of them stood there in silence for a moment. They had killed people before and seeing a dead body was nothing new for them, but it was the first time they had seen a person commit suicide and in such a horrible fashion, too. _"Bastard."_ Aedan spat while kicking the faux Weylon's corpse. Aedan searched the imposter's body in hopes of finding any clue that would tell them who he was or who sent him. All Aedan found in the man's pockets was another amulet with a draconic Andraste borne on its face.

Just as Aedan was about to contemplate his next move Alistair walked over to him. _"Here, look at this."_ He said while handing Aedan a book.

"_What is it?"_

"_Brother Genitivi's journal." _

This could be the break they were looking for. Aedan skimmed through the books pages looking for any lead that could tell them of Genetivi or the Urn's whereabouts. Apparently, after deciphering certain runes on the Birth Stone of Andraste and certain ancient statues along the Coastlands, Genetivi was positive that the remnants of Andraste's personal followers brought her remains from Tevinter back to Ferelden. His final journal entry stated that he believed that Andraste's final resting place resided in the south of the Frostback Mountains near a village called Haven. Haven? Never heard of it, but thankfully there was a map drawn within the pages.

Their path once more was clear, they needed to get to Haven and find out what happened to Genetivi and why these men were trying to kill them, and more importantly, find the Urn of Sacred Ashes to cure Arl Eamon.

**On the Imperial Highway once more….**

Several days later they once more reached the outskirts of the Frostback Mountains, but they were not taking Gherlen's Pass. They were taking a less traveled pass that seemed to have only been used by goats, but it was surprisingly easy to follow when it was found. They made camp for the night and would trek up the mountain at dawn's first light, after all, only a fool would search a new path in the Frost Backs at night.

Aedan sat by himself near the camp fire drawing the likeness of Andraste he found on the fake Weylon's amulet. It was unlike any symbol of Andrate he'd ever seen before. Despite the Chantry's objections, his people often portrayed Her as a hooded warrior armed with a sword and shield. Orlais and the Chantry preferred to represent Andraste as a beautiful, gentle robed woman holding a bowl for offerings or a scroll for wisdom, often she'd be surrounded by a sunburst halo or engulfed in flames. The Tevinters would do same thing as the Orlesians but would instead feature her as a mage carrying a staff. Weylon and his acolytes, however, portrayed Andraste with reptilian features. Gleamed eyes and a scaled neck, sharp nails and crown-like horns. Instead of a sunburst halo or flames, she had a pair of dragon wings surrounding Her. Were these men apart of some cult that worshipped a different form of Andraste? And if so why make her seem so…demonic?

As Aedan contemplated the illustration in his hands Dane trotted eagerly to his side and nudged him urgently. _"What is it Dane? Something wrong?"_

Dane pranced hurriedly in a circle, yipping excitedly and then started yanking on a root in the ground as if it had threatened him. Aedan looked at his canine companion with his eyebrow raised. _"And how did you find out?"_

Dane looked up at his master, sniffing loud enough for him to hear; that was his answer. Aedan motioned Leliana, Zevran and Sten over to him. _"We're about to be ambushed."_ Aedan informed them calmly. "_There's six of them, two are in the trees armed with crossbows and four are waiting to attack us in our sleep. Bring them to me alive for questioning."_

His three companions looked at him with surprise. _"Is it the same people who attacked us before?"_ Zevran inquired. _"And how did you find this out?" _

"_Dane told me."_ Aedan answered casually. _"And no, these aren't the same people who attacked us. Apparently, these ones reek of cheap alcohol and bad body odor."_

They all looked at Dane with surprise, apparently he was much more intelligent than they gave him credit for. Dane barked happily at them. How could this dog know how many men there were and what they were armed with? The three of them disappeared into the tree line and, sure enough, they came back a few minutes later with six would-be assailants, all disarmed. Sten led them over to Aedan and shoved them on their knees before him. None of them fought back against the bronze giant.

Aedan put down his parchment and pencil to attend his would-be attackers turned prisoners. _"Alright, gentlemen."_ Aedan addressed. _"You've caught me in a semi-decent mood this evening, so you answer my questions and I'll be inclined to let you…."_ The tattooed warrior stared down one of the men, a narrow-faced middle-aged man with crow's feet and goatee. The man tried to avert his eyes from the Warden's intense gaze, somehow this man seemed familiar to Aedan. Then realization smacked Aedan in the face with a club and he remembered where he saw this man before. Alistair and the others could practically feel the killing intent building up inside their leader.

"_You!"_ Aedan fumed at the man as he grabbed his face and forced him to look him in the eyes_. "I remember you! You were there!"_

"_P-please, ser! I-I don't…Ahhgh!"_ Aedan slashed the man across the face with his hunting knife.

"_Don't lie to me!"_ Aedan screamed with anger and pain in his voice. _"You were there at Highever! You're one of Howe's commanders!"_ Dane snarled angrily at the man, baring his teeth threateningly. _"You came with Howe the day my house was attacked. You were in the main hall with my father, Duncan and Howe!"_

"_Yes. I-I was there. But I didn't…Koff!" _the man whimpered right as Aedan kicked him in the stomach.

Everyone paused at this realization. This man was involved with what happened to the Couslands? He had no chance. _"Who sent you?"_ Wynne asked.

"_O-one of our spies told us you were spotted leaving Denerim."_ The officer answered. _"Teyrn Howe ordered us to-Eeeaargh!"_ Aedan sliced off one of the man's ears before he could finish answering.

"_Don't you dare call him that in front of me! Howe is not a teyrn!"_ Aedan spat as the man rolled on the ground howling in agony. The other Howe soldiers were now practically pissing themselves at the prospect of being at the mercy of this savage. _"Bodahn!"_ Aedan called. _"Bring me three shovels!"_ Aedan had Shale dragged the prisoners over to the edge of the tree line and had them start digging, those who didn't have a shovel dug with their bare hands. Zevran and Morrigan watched more intrigued than anything else. Sten watched on with his usual thousand-yard stare, but Leliana's eyes were filled with horror.

Alistair tried to walk over to his brother-in-arms but was stopped by Oghren. _"Leave it alone, kid. Trust me, ya don't wana get in his way right now."_ The dwarf warned.

"_W-what are we digging?"_ One of them asked with fear in his voice.

"_Your_ **grave_._**_"_ Aedan's answer shocked and horrified his companions, but the prisoners were terrified even worse. The now earless officer threw the shovel down and dropped to his knees before the Warden.

"_Please, Lord Cousland!"_ He begged. _"I didn't know what Howe was going to do to you, I swear! But I had no choice! We were only following orders!"_

Aedan was unmoved. _"And now you get to pay the price for that order. Just like everyone in my house had to."_

"_Please, ser! I beg your house's legendary mercy!"_ The officer sobbed. _"I have a family!"_

Aedan picked up the shovel and for a brief moment the rage in his eyes faded away. But then it returned, burning with greater intensity. _**"SO DID I!"**_ Aedan smashed the flat of the spade into the man's face, splitting his lips and breaking nose and teeth. The man spiraled on the ground sobbing in agony. Dane barked furiously at the men as Aedan knelt down to the dog and brought his ear close to his mouth. _"You remember what they did, Dane? What they did to our home? What they did to little Oren and Oriana?"_ Dane barked and snarled viciously at the officer as he was reminded what happened to his master's family. The earless officer saw the murderous intent in the massive mabari and tried to crawl away.

"_Ithe a feoil!"_ Aedan commanded viciously. None of them knew the old tongue very well, but the message was obvious. Dane charged down on the man and began to rip him apart. He screamed for mercy, but Aedan just watched on as Dane sunk his teeth into the man tore his flesh with a twisted look of hatred and glee in his eyes. The others watched on in horror and the other prisoners literally began to piss themselves as the mabari mauled and dismembered his victim. As soon as the man was done screaming and the dog finished shredding the man's flesh, Aedan looked down at the other Howe soldiers. _"Get back to work! Or I'll feed you to the dog next!" _The prisoners went back to their dark task of digging their own grave with renewed urgency, weeping and wailing as they did it.

When they dug a deep enough hole everyone was sure he was just going to kill them and be done with it. But they had another thing coming. _"I'm going to give you a chance."_ He announced as he tossed them his hunting knife. _"I'm going to let one of you traitors live, but I'm going to let you decide who."_ The soldiers all looked down at the knife at their feet. _"Last one standing gets to live."_

Leliana could take no more of this brutality. _"Aedan! Please! Stop this!"_ the bard begged. _"I know these men wronged you, but surely they don't deserve this!"_

"_Please! Listen to Leliana."_ Wynne urged. _"We've followed you this far, but we can't be party to such barbarity."_

"_I agree."_ Sten confirmed surprisingly. _"If you're going to kill them then kill them. There is no honor in making an enemy suffer like this."_

Morrigan remained silent but looked at her lover with concern and even sadness in her eyes. She did not want to see Aedan become like this.

This only peaked Aedan's anger. _"What the fuck do any of you know!? None of you ever had a family! None of you knew the peace I knew!"_ Aedan turned to Wynne. _"You, Wynne, never raised your son. You couldn't possibly know what it's like to see a child of your own flesh and blood be snuffed out so mercilessly!"_

The Warden's words stung Wynne like an arrow in her heart. _"Your family would not want this Aedan."_ She implored.

"_No! No, they wouldn't want this."_ Aedan admitted. _"They would've wanted to see Oren grow up. Watch him become a man, fall in love and have a life of his own. But these men stole that! They drew first blood! I am merely responding in kind."_

"_Yeah!"_ Oghren blustered. _"If these dusters are gonna kill whole families then I say killin' 'em too good for these nug-lickers!"_

"_This doesn't honor your family, Aedan."_ Wynne continued_. "Destroying these men will not make it any better."_

"_I would have destroyed ten thousand lives to protect my family, Wynne. How many do you think I'll destroy to avenge them?"_

Seeing that there was nothing they could do to change Aedan's mind, they all left back to the campsite, but not before Leliana said a prayer for the doomed men and then left so she wouldn't have to see Aedan preform his macabre task. Alistair stayed a little longer in hopes of deterring his fellow Warden. _"Are you sure you want to do this, my friend?"_

"_These men betrayed my family the same way Loghain betrayed Cailan."_ Aedan answered. _"These men committed a terrible crime against my family and will pay a terrible price."_

This was…true. Loghain left not just the Grey Warden, but his own soldiers, his own son-in-law to die a horrible death at the hands of the darkspawn. All the men who had been devoured and all the women who were dragged beneath the earth to be transformed into monstrous broodmothers, such heinous crimes could not go unanswered. Perhaps Aedan was the kind of man capable of answering such crimes, after all, despicable crimes deserved brutal justice. That is the Fereldan way. Alistair hesitantly turned away from his fellow Warden and tried to ignore the screams of those men and ebbing of his conscience trying to tell him that this was wrong.

The men down in the pit turned into animals the instant one of them dove for Aedan's knife. He managed to stick one of his fellows in the ribs but was quickly killed when another jammed the edge of his shovel into the back of his skull. The remaining three darted their horror-filled gazes back and forth between each other, none wanted to kill, but none wanted to die. Their fight for survival was much like a bar room brawl, wild swinging with no real aim, rolling around, ducking and hoping to get lucky, all accompanied with screams of determination that were quickly followed by screams of agony. The lucky bastard that was left standing frantically smashed his shovel into one of the other soldiers until all that was left was a ruined mass of wet bones. When he was done he leaned on his bloodied murder weapon screaming and sobbing in horror at what he had done, but at least he was alive. Shale yanked the man out of the death pit and Aedan ordered Oghren to bring him the remaining heads of the slain soldiers. When the dwarf was finished Aedan turned to the traumatized survivor.

"_Bury them."_ Aedan ordered coldly, kicking the bloody spade back to him.

"_W-what?"_ The man questioned aghast.

"_You killed them, and now you get to bury them."_ Aedan told him with ice and poison lacing his words.

The man grabbed the shovel and set to his dark task, wailing and sobbing loudly, crying for the Maker's mercy, for the Maker to help him. But there was no Maker there, only Aedan, and he had no mercy left to spare. When it was done Aedan bagged the heads of his victims and tossed them at the feet of his weeping prisoner.

"_Pick it up!"_ the sobbing soldier obeyed. _"You're going to take these heads back to your master and you're going to give him a message for me. Do you understand?"_ The disturbed man nodded his head frantically. Aedan clutched his hunting knife tightly in his fist and gave the man his message.

**Back in the Arl of Denerim's Manor….**

Howe sat in the main hall of his new manor lauding over his new title as the Arl of Denerim as he sipped his Antivan red wine. It was such a shame about Vaughn Kendalls, at any other time Howe would have liked the lad, they had so much in common. But circumstances being what they are, Vaughn was now another unfortunate "casualty" of the tragic elven rioting that had been plaguing this fare city. Howe was now the lord of the entire north! Arl of both Amaranthine and Denerim, and at long last he held the title of Teyrn of Highever that he so richly deserved. For too long the Couslands overshadowed the Howes and kept them from their rightful place in Ferelden's nobility. And now they were no more and his power was seconded only to Loghain's. Could life get any better?

Suddenly Howe's captain of the guard, Captain Chase, and several of his men busted in on Howe's self-appraisal when they carried in a sobbing wreck-of-a-man with a bloodied face and carrying some kind of sack into his hall. Howe recognized the pitiable lout as one of his captains. What the hell happened to him?

"_Milord, he came crawling to the front gate. We thought he was a beggar at first but then he told he was one of the men sent to capture the Grey Warden seen leaving the city."_ Captain Chase explained.

"_Yes. I remember."_ Howe confirmed disconcertingly. _"What happened to the others?"_

The harried captain pathetically cried as he emptied the contents of his sack as four heads rolled out of it. Several guards puked at the sight. _"M-milord H-Howe!"_ he cried. _"I…I bring a message from…A-Aedan Cousland!"_

Howe felt his blood pressure spike at the mention of that name. Aedan Cousland? Alive!? This couldn't be possible. Teyrn Loghain had told Howe that he met Aedan at Ostagar, but Howe had assumed that he died with all the other Wardens. _"What message?"_

The captain wiped the hair and blood from his forehead and revealed the Wreath of Highever carved into his skull. _"He…he said he'll be coming for you. Very soon."_ The man wept. _"And he's going to sink his teeth deep."_

A bitter scowl wiped over Howe's haggard face. This could make things very difficult. Aedan was the most capable and fearsome of all the Couslands; he had a sharp mind for war and politics, and was well known for his brutality streak as evidenced by the mutilated man and severed heads at Howe's feet. If it ever got out that even one of the Couslands had survived he could rally all the lords of the north to fight for his claim to the teyrnir. What's more if Aedan was a Warden then he was an even greater threat than before. He could completely undermine everything Howe had accomplished. He refused to let all his work go to waste and lose everything he deserved. So Howe did the only logical and responsible thing. He motioned over to Captain Chase, and the captain swung his sword across the bloodied man's neck and his head joined the others on the floor. Howe couldn't let it be known by anyone that a Cousland was still alive, it could unravel everything he accomplished.

"_Take these disgusting remains out, they're getting blood all over my Antivan carpet."_ The nobleman ordered. This was getting more complicated than he liked. But still, what could Aedan accomplish at this point? He was the last of a disgraced order of castoffs and brigands whose use had long since expired. Loghain had acknowledged the treason of the Couslands and consented to Howe's ascension and claim to everything that was theirs. Everything that the Couslands had was rightfully his. And he'd be damned before he let some up jumped son of a traitor who belonged to an order of traitors take what was always supposed to be his.

**Towards the Frostbacks….**

After Aedan completed his brutal act of vengeance he went to bed and slept like log. The next morning they continued their way southward down the Frostback Mountains. According to the map they were near their destination. For almost three days they had been maneuvering a goat's path up the mountains braving not only the weather but the treacherous steps of these high hills and sheer drops. No wonder no one had ever heard of Haven; the only idiots who knew how to climb up here were the ones that lived atop these southern mountains. Aedan wondered at first if these strangers were some tribe of Avvar. But the Avvar have absolutely no reverence for Andraste and see dragons as creatures of sport and glory not worship.

Aedan could tell that his companions were still put off by what he did to those Howe soldiers and he didn't care. However, Aedan understood why they were concerned for him, after all he was their leader and their friend, and that was something that no normal man would do, but no normal man felt the hatred and suffering he did. Perhaps in this case it was a good thing his family was gone, they would never approve of what a savage he had become.

Towards the beginning of the fourth day of trekking up the mountains they came across a set of ancient but well-kept stairs going up a crag that lead to an arid but small village. Was this Haven? The guard towards the entrance was less than welcoming. Almost immediately he wanted them to leave and all of the questions they asked got half-assed answers. It wasn't until Aedan gave a veiled threat that the guard gave them leave to go to their shop but as soon as they had supplies they had to leave. Quickly.

Before they set about the village Aedan noticed that while Haven was built upon high, rolling hills they were still at the foot of a mighty mountain. The company thought it was best that they split into two groups, one to resupply them and the other would look around and ask question about Brother Genitivi and the missing Knights.

"_You could find more joy at a funeral."_ Alistair commented. Every time he tried to ask what little people were standing around they either looked away from them or gave them rushed answers anxiously. And just now they got done talking to a creepy, rhyming kid holding somebody's finger bones.

"_This village is certainly strange."_ Wynne pointed out.

"_Why do they have revered fathers?"_ Leliana asked. The guard from before had told them that a Father Eirik was in charge of the village faith. _"When the Chantry was founded it was declared that only women could be priests."_

"_Unless they're from Tevinter."_ Zevran added_. "After all didn't those marauders have a lizard-like version of Andraste?"_

"_Somehow I doubt any Tevinter would want to live this far down south from their power."_ Alistair put down.

"_Maybe we should go to their Chantry."_ Suggested Leliana. _"We might learn something about these people by observing their version of the Faith."_

"_Hmm, if everyone's at church, then that means their homes are empty for inspection."_ Zevran leaned on. The assassin walked over to the nearest house and quietly unlocked it. Alistair didn't feel comfortable breaking into somebody's home but if it could get them answers to finding Genitivi he'd get over it.

When they entered the house they found something that made them all feel a little queasy; an altar drenched with blood and if none of them knew any better there were a few severed fingers on it. _"Used for food preparations, perhaps?"_

"_It truly likes being a moron, doesn't it?"_ Shale pointed out.

"_I'm trying to stay optimistic."_ Alistair defended. _"I happen to like meat and seeing this just makes me want to go vegetarian."_

"_We need to go and warn Aedan and the others quickly."_ Wynne stepped in. Not wanting to argue they all walked out to try to find the rest of their companions but when they walked out the villagers were waiting for them, and to Alistair it looked like they wanted to put them on the altar now.

As Aedan made his way up to the supply store he noticed that what villagers were outside looked away from him and his company, some were even brazen enough to point out that they were outsiders. When the entered the shop the proprietor looked startled. _"You…you don't belong here." _

"_Why does everyone keep saying that like we haven't figure it out already?"_ asked Oghren agitated.

"_We…don't get any visitors here."_ The shopkeep said nervously.

"_Why hasn't anyone ever heard of this village?"_ inquired Morrigan.

"_We keep to ourselves."_ And they did so well Morrigan thought to herself.

"_What can you tell us of this place, merchant?"_ Sten demanded, obviously aggravated that they were wasting their time in this small and useless village rather than combating the Blight.

"_How do you describe a place you know only as home?"_ The shopkeep asked back.

"_Is there anything we can purchase here?"_ Aedan asked knowing that this guy wasn't going to be helpful.

"_We don't have much but your welcome to look."_ The merchant said hopeful that they will buy something quickly and leave. Just as Aedan was browsing his wares Dane gave him three sharp barks, and that's when Aedan caught the smell of an all too familiar scent: blood. _"So, who did you murder in the back of your store?"_

"_W-w-what? W-what a-are you saying?"_ The merchant asked fearfully. Obviously there was a dead body behind his store judging by this reaction. Aedan looked over to Oghren and Morrigan, they gave him a knowing look while Sten glared threateningly at the merchant. Morrigan threw a small frost spell that sealed the merchant's lips closed while Oghren took his Nugcrusher and busted one of the lying duster's shins in! While the shopkeep gave a long, suppressed scream as the Warden and the Berserker went to the back of the building to see what he was hiding.

What Aedan and Oghren saw there filled them with rage and sympathy. It was the bodies of at least five of the missing Redcliffe Knights and from the condition of their bodies they were tortured to death. Poor men. They had suffered a terrible fate trying to do their duty in saving the life of their lord. Well, Aedan was going to see to it that the ones who killed these valiant knights were served the same courtesy, with interest.

Aedan walked back over to his companions and the merchant. By this point the frost spell had thawed and he was panting both in pain and anger, but he wasn't going to be doing much with a smashed shin and an angry Mabari growling at him.

"_Do you know who those men were?"_ Aedan asked holding back his fury.

"_Knights from Redcliffe!"_ the man answered with a voice full of pain. Aedan lightly placed his left foot on the bastard's ruined leg and the man began hyperventilating.

"_Why did you do that to them!?"_ Ogrhen bellowed.

"_Because they sought they Urn!"_ The merchant pitched.

"_Why don't you want us to find the Urn!?"_ Aedan yelled. He was only answered with more labored panting, so Aedan applied more weight to the injury_. "What did you do with Genitivi!? Talk or I swear the pain will just continue!"_

"_It doesn't matter what you do to me!" _The merchant cried out. _"Andraste will reward me and all of my brethren for our deeds, we have kept Her safe from you vile, blasphemous lowlanders and She will punish you for…!"_ Before he could continue his rant Sten shoved his greatsword through the man's skull.

They all looked at the Qunari for a moment. "_He wasn't going to say anything useful anyway."_ Sten answered. Dane barked in agreement.

Aedan decided they had wasted enough time in here and that it was time to regroup with Alistair and the others. When they walked out of that slaughter house they saw that the rest of their companions were already engaged in combat with the rest of the village and amongst their attackers' number were reavers wearing the same armor as the ones who attacked at Lake Calenhad.

With both sides of the company rejoined they made quick work of the ill-armed and unarmored villagers, though reavers were still a challenge. They were savage fighters that fought with unyielding fury and any injury done to them only increased their strength, it was why Aedan became one. They fought using brutal axes, mauls, and maces while utilizing a brutal style that was definitely self-taught; what these men lacked in discipline they quickly made up for in savagery. However, this lack of disciplined training and reliance on their reaver abilities made them sloppy, left openings in their offense, and they completely ignored the rogues and mages to fight the warriors out of a sense of warlike pride; even the most savage reaver can't recover from a well-placed arrow to the heart, dagger to the spine, or even a decapitation. Didn't help against curses and hexes either.

When Aedan decided he was tired of turning the entire community into a mass grave they all made their way over to the chantry. The village chantry was at the top of the highest hill in Haven and judging by the music emanating from it mass was in session.

"_We are blessed beyond measure."_ An elderly man with a long, gray, thick beard preached as they walked in the ancient but extremely sturdy house of worship. Aedan guessed that this was Father Eirik, and he could also tell that he was a mage. For some reason none of these Chantry goers seemed to mind that there was a bunch of outsiders covered in blood from head to toe and armed to their teeth entering these "hallowed" hall.

_"We are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be Her guardians."_ Eirik continued either not noticing or not caring about the masses new guests. _"This sacred duty is given to us alone; rejoice my brethren and prepare your hearts to receive her. Lift up your voices and despair not, for She will raise Her faithful servants to glory when Her…" _Before he finished his sermon the mage finally noticed the intruders and gave them an icy glare. _"Ah…I had heard we had visitors wander about the village. I trust you have enjoyed you time in Haven so far?"_

The fact that this bastard was acting as if nothing was wrong just made Aedan's heart race faster in rage but felt a sadistic grin to reach both of his ears. _"Why yes, I've enjoyed butchering you and your kin for what you did to the Knights of Redcliffe."_

"_Hmph, and this is why we don't acknowledge ourselves to you lowlanders."_ The old man explained haughtily. _"You'd only bring war and destruction to our charges in you ignorance and heresy."_

"_As you deserve!"_ Alistair lashed out. He was also angry about the murdered men who tried to save Arl Eamon. "_You're murderers!"_

"_We owe you no explanation for our actions. We have a sacred duty; failure to protect Her would be an even greater sin. All will be forgiven."_

"_Before you have you forgivness from your dead prophetess…"_ Aedan hissed. _"You're gonna get judgment from me."_

And with that threat Eirik unleashed a magic force at Aedan and his comrades that pushed them all away from him. Eirik loosed fire and lightning at them but he hadn't counted on a Templar being amongst the enemy. As Alistair made his way to decapitate the vile Father, members of the mass ran in front of him and blocked his path. Eirik used this opportunity to make a blood sacrifice of his followers to increase his power! Alistair couldn't decide which was more horrifying; the fact that the priest sacrificed members of his flock or that his followers allowed it. Eirik continued to lash at the Wardens and their companions and this time with blood fueled spells and the rest of the villagers joined in to kill the intruders.

"_None of you heathens understand!"_ Eirik called out_. "We are empowered by Andraste Herself! She will give us the power to slaughter you and all of those who dare question Her most faithful!"_

"_So, you're powered by Andraste, huh?"_ Eirik was startled. How could not sense the tattooed heretic behind him? Suddenly there was searing pain in his chest. He looked down and noticed a long white and blue protrusion sprouting out of his torso: it was the barbarian's sword. _"I am not impressed."_ The heathen stated as he used his blade to lift the Revered Father off the ground while he began to scream in terrible pain!

Morrigan smiled deviously as the self-righteous priest was being impaled atop her lover's sword. Her grin only broadened as she noticed the fanatics turned back into sheep with the loss of their shepherd. As they began to shriek and cry out in terror at seeing Eirik scream and squirm with spurting blood from his mouth, Morrigan conjured a sickly green spell in her hand then threw it at the dying mage. Aedan noticed the spell and knew which one it was, he then heaved Starfang, with Eirik still impaled upon the blade, and tossed him into his followers. When he struck the ground his followers went to assist him, Eirk's grievous wound quickly turned green and sickly dark veins stretched from it. He cried out one last terrified scream as his body bloated and blew up in as mass of gore and blood, killing all that was left of the villagers in the Chantry.

Aedan and company all stared at the dead bodies in this profaned place for a moment. _"Parsharra!"_ Sten called out. _"Now, what do we do?"_ Aedan ordered that they all search the place for anything that can tell them about what happened to Brother Genitivi or tell them of the existence of the Sacred Urn. Aedan went over to the splattered remains of Eirik and something caught his eye; a strange amulet. Interesting, the medallion looked similar to puzzle boxes that Aedan had seen in Orlais. If that mad priest had it on him then it must have been important so Aedan decided to hold on to it.

While the others searched the other rooms of the Chantry, Wynne set to looking through the books hoping that there would be something written down by these cultists about the Urn. Just as she opened the first book she pulled of the shelf she heard a loud groan, was there a villager still alive in this place? She heard it again but couldn't see who was making it. Then she realized it was coming from the wall behind the shelf of books_. "Come here! Quickly!"_ The old mage called to her comrades.

They moved the shelf and Zevran found a switch that revealed the wall was actually a secret door. When the walked in there was someone in there. A man somewhere in his late forties to early fifties and by the looks of it he had been severely tortured. _"You…did they send you to finish me?"_ The old man asked. _"No, you're not one of them, who are you?"_

Aedan guessed the man could tell they were not from Haven judging by how the dressed and who was in this new company. _"Brother Genitivi I presume?"_

"_Yes! Oh, I can't tell you how glad I am to finally see someone that's not from the god-forsaken place."_ Genitivi exclaimed.

Wynne set down to healing the Chantry Brother's injuries_. "You need to be very still, I've managed to set the bones in your leg back in place but you'd best not put pressure on it."_

"_I can't be still now, not when I am so close to finding the Urn."_ Genitivi informed.

"_The Urn, are you saying it truly exists?"_ Aedan asked skeptically.

"_Yes, according to my research the Urn is supposedly in a temple nearby at the base of the mountain."_

Aedan still couldn't believe it; the Urn of Sacred Ashes wasn't a myth like he had always thought.

Alistair began to look anxious and excited. _"We have to find the Urn quickly! Do you know the way, Brother?"_

"_I do, but why do you seek it?"_ Genitivi inquired.

Aedan looked down on him, obviously he didn't know about the condition of his employer. _"We need them to cure Arl Eamon, he was poisoned by Teryn Loghain."_

Genitivi looked disbelieved for a moment and let out an exasperated sigh. "_Politics, they never do anyone any good."_

Before they went looking for the Urn Aedan had to know who they were dealing with, there could be more of these assholes from Haven guarding the Urn. "_What exactly did these people hope to gain by torturing you?"_

"_I honestly don't know, they wanted to know all there was about me, the names of my family, my research, people that I know." _

"_They wanted to replace you with an imposter."_ Aedan informed gravely.

"_What? How do you know that?"_

"_Because there was a fake Weylon at your house in Denerim."_

Genitivi began to look mortified again. _"What…what happened to the real Weylon."_

Leliana decided he would break the news to him. _"I am sorry, brother, they murdered him."_

"_Ah, my poor boy, I'm so sorry."_ Genitivi mourned_. "He kept me believing in my research even after the Chantry declared it blasphemous, even when I started to doubt it."_

Alistair still wanted some answers. _"What did they have to gain by torturing and murdering the Knights that were searching for you?"_

"_From what I can guess, sick pleasure." _There was a look of mortified anger on the Brother's face as he remembered the awful deeds these people did._ "Eirik was so smug about it, like he was being blessed for being a monster."_

"_Well, he won't be hurting anyone ever again." _Zevran promised.

"_Why does Haven revered fathers?"_ Wynne asked.

"_Well, as you know when the Chantry was founded it was proclaimed that only women could be priests, but I think that these Disciples of Andraste predate that founding of the Chantry."_

"_Disciples of Andraste?"_ Morrigan scoffed_. "Why would they call themselves that?"_

"_I honestly have no idea..." _Genetivi continued. _"...but there's something very strange about them."_

"_What? You mean besides the obvious torturing, blood sacrificing and general weirdness?"_ Oghren pointed out.

"_Well…the way they speak of Andraste. They speak of Her as if She's still alive."_

That caught everyone of guard. _"You think their talking about the Urn?"_ Aedan asked.

"_It's possible."_ Genitivi confirmed half-heartedly. _"But they speak of the Ashes with great disdain."_

"_Let's not waste any more time." _Aedan declared._ "Do you know how to get to the temple from here?"_

"_I do, but the door is locked. The key is an amulet that Eirik wears around his neck._

"_This one?"_ Aedan produced the medallion and handed it to Genitivi.

"_Yes, that's it."_ The Chantry scholar confirmed.

"_Are you sure you can make it?"_ Wynne asked worriedly.

"_If you can allow me to lean on someone and I'm sure I will be fine, I will not stay here when I'm so close to finding the Temple of Sacred Ashes."_

"_Sten, you're carrying him."_ Aedan ordered. Everyone was beginning to snicker but the giant looked bemused.

"_Why me?"_ Sten asked incredulously.

"_Because you're the only one big enough to carry him without his injuries slowing us down, and because I said so."_ Aedan explained. _"Shale can't do it because she might crush him by 'accident'."_

"_It's true."_ The golem confirmed.

This time there was no stopping everyone from laughing except for the warrior who had been demoted to nurse maid and the scholar who was to be carted around like laundry by a follower of a religion that challenged his own. As Sten picked up Genitivi like a sack of grain the Chantry brother began to look a bit paler. _"So…you're a Qunari."_

"_Congratulations. You've stated the obvious. Your Chantry would be proud."_ Sten remarked glumly.

The entry to the temple was at the base of the mountain that Eirik's Chantry was sitting at the base at. Genitivi impressed Aedan with how he knew how to work the intricate key to open the temple's door. As they entered the temple everyone gazed upon it in awe. Despite the fact that it was mostly in disrepair and covered in snow they all couldn't help but marvel at the ingenuity it took to build an entire temple beneath the Frostback Mountains.

"_What I would give to see this place in all of its splendor and glory as it deserves!"_ Genitivi exclaimed.

"_Be on your guard, Brother."_ Aedan warned. _"There could be more cultists here."_

"_I'm sorry, did you say something?"_ Obviosly the Genitivi had gone back into being the scholar he is and was more concerned about looking about this place.

Aedan gave him a wry smile. _"I think it's best if you stay here."_

"_I agree. I couldn't keep with you because of my injuries."_

"_Thank you for all that you've done."_ Alistair said.

"_Oh, my part was small."_ Genitivi said modestly. _"Perhaps I was meant to lead you hear as you seem meant to find the Urn. Now I just need something to write on."_

This temple was infested with the cultists like a maggot-ridden carcass. It wasn't just reavers and blood mages at their disposal but ash wraiths and cleverly hidden traps as well. They moved from the temple and into what seemed like long and extensive caverns beneath the mountain, but what was most surprising was the dragonlings and drakes that had made their home here. What's more, the gargantuan lizards seemed to be helping, even obeying the cultists. This was not natural, or at the very least, not heard of in modern thinking. Dragonkin are not like mabari, griffons, or halla, they cannot be tamed.

Drakes were rare. They hardly ever showed themselves and when they did it was to hunt for food or mate with a winged female. And they were certainly not social creatures. They were territorial and hostile. Yet these drakes not only ran in packs, they were fighting alongside the cultists as if they were companions. They soon came across an enclave of dragon eggs that was guarded by more reavers and blood mages, and several massive drakes.

This was a disturbing discovery. After a dragon laid her eggs a drake would often stay to guard the clutch so his mate could fly off and hunt for prey. And there were a lot of a drakes here, and even more eggs. That meant that somewhere in these caverns were full grown, flying, female dragons and they were some of the fiercest creature in all of Thedas and not too long ago all dragonkin was considered extinct. Aedan recalled from his history lessons of the Tevinter Imperium how they worshipped dragons and how certain dragons had the power to sway the minds of those who worshipped them, and even established symbiotic relations between men and dragons.

They cut a bloody swath through men and dragons until they came into a cavern filled hot springs and awaiting them was yet another group of cultists. Standing apart from the cultists was a man in mid-forties, he had tanned skin and a sharp, pointed beard. He was dressed in high quality dragonscale armor with a cruel battleaxe and had a severe angry look on his face, Aedan guessed he was the leader of these bastards.

"_Stop! You…Shall not…Pass!"_ this new moron bellowed with his voice echoing throughout the cavern while putting the shaft of his axe to the ground with his arms spread out. Aedan stood there for a moment thinking of how this guy looked like a total asshole before laughing his ass off.

His laughter only seemed to make the cultists angrier but they didn't move from their spot. As soon as his laughter died down Aedan decided to address this guy _"Oh? Is that right?"_ He snickered.

"_You have no right to mock us!"_ The same fanatic yelled furiously. _"You have desecrated our temple, murdered our faithful, killed our younglings! No more! Tell me, why have you come here!?"_

Aedan put his serious face back on. _"I have come for the Urn of Sacred Ashes, and if you're smart you'll give it to me." _

"_You came all this way for a relic?"_ The cultist look was more disbelieving than his question. _"Know this, stranger:The Prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form far more radiant than you could imagine! Not even the Tevinter Imperium can hope to slay her now! What right do you have to demand the Urn!?"_

"_I'm the man who just left an ocean of blood, body parts, and dead lizards in the tunnel back there. Now who are you to deny me?"_ Aedan informed dangerously as he pointed his thumb back at the tunnel they just came through.

The cultist didn't look at all troubled by the Warden's statement. _"My name is Father Kolgrim, leader and guide to the Disciples of Andraste."_ Kolgrim had that same stupid, smug look that Eirik had. _"Kill us and you will face Andraste. She will smell our blood and the blood of her children on you and Her wrath will be great."_

"_Children?"_ Oghren remarked, his interest piqued_. "You mean the dragons? Is Andraste a dragon?"_

"_She is so much more!"_ Kolgrim announced with his voice filling the entire cavern. _"She is even more glorious than all of the Old Gods combined!"_

"_Then what happened to the Ashes?"_ Leliana asked worriedly.

"_They are still within this temple."_ Kolgrim answered. _"But why do we need ashes when we serve the risen Andraste in all her glory?"_

"_You speak of the Ashes in such disdain."_ Pointed out Wynne.

"_What are they but the remains of a mortal woman?"_

"_What you are saying is against the Chantry."_ Wynne continued.

"_Be wary."_ Leliana warned. _"This man preaches things that are against the canticles of the Chantry."_

"_Your Chantry doesn't know the will of the Maker than any other man, woman or child. It only pretends to."_ Kolgrim said as if scolding an ignorant child.

"_The cannot be trusted."_ Aedan agreed much to everyone's surprise. _"It cares only about power and dominion."_

"_How can you say that?"_ Leliana asked disheartened. _"The Chantry offers aid and salvation to so many."_

"_Yes."_ Zevran said sarcastically. _"I'd say they aided my kind by giving us plenty of salvation that we didn't ask for."_

"_So can it give us the ashes?"_ Shale said. She desperately wanted avoid coming across a giant scaled bird.

"_So you're here for the ashes?"_ Kolgrim's anger seemed to turn into interest. _"Hmm, perhaps there is a way for to make up for your desecration of our home and temple."_

"_Why are you now so interested in helping us, priest?"_ Morrigan inquired skeptically.

"_Perhaps it is because I believe in second chances, and perhaps in Andraste's great mercy her greatest enemy could be her greatest champion."_ Kolgrim continued.

Aedan planted Starfang into the ground and wiped all of the blood that was caking his face. "_Tell you what, I'm a little tired from the bloodbath I had getting up here. Say what you have to say while a catch my breath."_

"_The ashes you seek reside atop this mountain, watched by an immortal guardian who refuses to accept the truth of the risen Lady."_ Aedan's eyebrow quirked, an immortal guardian? Now that would be someone Aedan would love to encounter_. "Now the ashes prevent Holy Andraste from full realizing Her new form."_ The Father continued. _"They are the remnant of Her past incarnation and She cannot move on as long as they exist."_

"_So…you want us to…throw them in the garbage?"_ Sten asked indifferently.

"_I speak not of destruction."_ The priest chided. _"The Beloved needs to reclaim the Ashes, to make them Her own again, all it would take is a drop of her blood. Blood carries power. Strength. Knowledge! Through it all the power that is held in the Ashes will return to our Lady."_ This all sounded like blood magic, the Joining, and the becoming of a Reaver combined, and Kolgrim was beginning to sound more and more like a braying ass.

"_If this means so much to you, why haven't you done it?"_ the Qunari asked again.

"_The Guardian has foiled all our attempts to reach the Urn, he keeps what power remains from the true Andraste."_ Kolgrim answered angrily. _"He knows the Disciples and we cannot touch him for he draws strength from the Ashes themselves."_ Kolgrim then looked intently at Aedan. _"But you…could deliver our Lady what is rightfully Hers."_

"_So, what would I have to do?"_ Aedan scoffed.

"_The task is simple; I give you a vial of the Holy Andraste's blood and you empty the vial into the ashes. Whatever magic was held in the Ashes will be undone and our great Lady will finally be freed from the shackles of her past life!"_

"_I can just imagine if the Grand Cleric were here, her head would explode, I kid you not."_ Alistair half joked.

"_What is this talk of blood and power?"_ Leliana said suspiciously. "_And he thinks Andraste is reborn. It is preposterous! I do not like this."_

"_There is nothing but madness in his words."_ Wynne observed. _"He is a fanatic and a dangerous one. Be warned, he means to lead you astray."_

"_It sounds to me like they just want you to do what they are too weak and too incompetent to do."_ Morrigan chuckled.

"_This man's sanity is clearly questionable. Do not be fooled by his words."_ Sten warned.

"_If the mad priest has any interest in praying to a giant scaled bird it must be ignored."_ Shale exclaimed.

"_While I do like the sound of being rewarded, I don't know if receiving one from someone who talks to dragons is a smart idea."_ Zevran joined in.

His companions all had the truth of it, but still, it was kind of funny hearing Kolgrim sound like such an ass.

"_We need the Ashes to cure Arl Eamon."_ Alistair reminded. They came here for that reason and that reason only.

"_Then just take what you need of the Ashes before you drop the vial."_ Kolgrim explained. _"Do this and all will share in the glory and power of the resurrected Andraste!" _

Alistair looked like someone had just caught him naked. _"Okay, now I really don't like the sound of us helping this Kolgrim." _

"_So if we do what this Kolgrim guy asks does this mean we __**aren't **__hunting their pet dragon?"_ Oghren asked almost as if he was heartbroken. _"You're going to let this opportunity slip past you? Think of the glory…"_

"_You would hunt our Lady for sport!?"_ Kolgrim fumed.

"_Oh, you'll find another one soon enough. What if we left you a wing? You could wipe your rumps with it."_

"_You-!"_

"_My dear Oghren, let us try to not offend a psychopath that thinks he speaks to dragons."_ Zevran scolded. _"It behooves us to think of all of our options."_

Kolgrim continued to stare at Oghren with murder in his eyes. _"Your companion's words were enough to earn him his death. Our archers will loose their arrows if I give the word. But do as I ask and I will spare him."_

He had heard enough of this bullshit, Aedan decided he had caught his breath, so he pulled Starfang out of the ground and held it at Kolgrim's throat!

"_Heretic! Blasphemer!"_ Kolgrim declared_. "You dare to raise a weapon against Andraste's chosen?!"_

"_You kidnapped a good man, then tortured and murdered Knights performing their duty. You dare to defile the remains of my country's greatest war leader!"_ Aedan listed angrily. _"And now you spout nonsense about Her resurrection and think I'm supposed to blindly believe your superstions? I think I'll just take my chances with arrows, claim the ashes, then I'm gonna piss all over your beloved Lady's dead body."_

"_Hah! That's the spirit, Warden! Show 'em who's boss!"_ Oghren yelled out proudly.

"_Kill them! Kill them all!"_ Kolgrim ordered while the heathen's greatsword was still at his neck. _"Our Lady will grant us victory!"_

The cultists' archers launched a volley of thick, javelin-like arrows at the intruders. Zevran and Oghren took cover behind Shale while the others blocked or evaded the volley. Before Aedan could decapitate the delusional priest he found himself frozen solid, his body refused to obey his will. His eyes looked down to see the two bright paralyzation glyphs overlapping each other beneath his feet. Aedan was completely frozen in place! Kolgrim hauled back his colossal, silverite battleaxe and swiftly swung the destructive head at Aedan midsection to cut the Warden in twaine! Morrigan watched in horror as the mad priest's weapon bared down on Aedan. The others were pinned down, the Warden could not move, he had no defense! This was the end!

There was a loud resounding clang that filled the cavern. The priest's axe had made contact, but not with its target. Kolgrim's face twisted with rage as the blow of his weapon was absorbed by the face of a shield with two mabari rampart supporting a crown. The golden haired Templar had successfully defended his fellow heretic.

Alistair stood in front of his brother-in-arms, his shield baring back the force of Kolgrim's powerful weapon. The force of the axe was staggering. If Alistair wielded a lesser shield it would have been shattered along with his whole arm! The Templar knocked Kolgrim's axe down to the ground and jammed his armored elbow into Kolgrim's face, sending the reaver backwards. As he shielded himself and Aedan from another volley of arrows Alistair cleansed the area of the magic glyphs holding Aedan and released him from the spell. _"Aedan, move!"_ The Templar yelled. Aedan rolled out of the way of another volley and sliced one of the mages who cast that glyph in half.

As Aedan dealt with the mages and the other dealt with the reavers and archers, Alistair went after Kolgrim. The archers dared not fire at him for fear they might hit their revered father. Kolgrim opened one of his veins and charged the younger warrior with enhanced strength and rage. The priest expertly swung his weapon repeatedly at the Templar with alarming speed, the blows of his axe felt like an ogre's fist smashing against Alistair's shield. Alistair knew he had to end this fight in one deft move in order to kill the older reaver. Any glancing blows or ill-placed attacks would only make the man stronger. But his assault was relentless; Alistair could do little more than defend.

In the heat of the moment Alistair remembered one of the techniques Duncan taught him not long after he was recruited in to the Wardens. As the other cultists were slain around them Kolgrim threw another mighty swing of his axe and aimed it at the Warden's neck. In that split second Alistair raised his shield to meet the blow of the axe. The timing had to be perfect. The instant the edge of the axehead was a hair away from the shield's face Alistair expertly spun out of the way of the oncoming blade and threw Kolgrim's momentum completely off-balance. His enemy spun around trying to regain his bearings as Alistair rotated like a whirlwind and swung his sword in a backhanded slash against the revered father. The dragonbone blade sliced through its victim's armor, ribs and midsection like paper, almost cutting him in half. The only reason the stroke didn't kill him was because he was a reaver, but that wasn't going to save him from a wound this gruesome. Kolgrim's axe fell from his hands as he dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around his torso, trying to keep his insides from spilling out to the ground. The priest was more in shock than in pain. _"L-Lady…An…draste?"_ He whispered with half hope, half disbelief.

Alistair picked up Kolgrim's axe. _"Andraste…never even knew you existed."_ The Templar quietly declared as he beheaded his kneeling adversary. He looked at the haft of his enemy's weapon. "Blessed is Her touch, blessed is Her breath, blessed is her blood that runs through my heart and strengthens my mighty blow." A weapon made in tribute to their false Prophetess. _"They shall cry out to their false gods, and find silence."_ The Templar recited as he tossed the blasphemous weapon to the blood-soaked ground.

Aedan approached his brother Warden. _"Thanks, Alistair. You saved my life. I owe you one."_

At being thanked by someone like Aedan, Alistair ceased to his warrior appearance and resumed his normal, bashful, awkward self. _"Eh, think nothing of it, Aedan. I still owe you for all the times you saved me."_

"_I mean it, Alistair. When we get back to Denerim I'm gonna rent out the whole damn Pearl for you." _And Aedan meant in too.

Alistair and Leliana both blushed furiously at the thought of Aedan renting out an entire brothel_. "Oh! W-well th-that's very generous of you, Aedan."_

Aedan's generosity aside, they all decided to finally leave this blood-soaked armpit of the mountain. They walked out of the caverns and found the light of day in a small mountain glen nestled between the peaks. On the other side of the glen stood a large, stone pair of doors that undoubtedly housed the Urn of Sacred Ashes and its Gaurdian. A massive shadow and an overwhelming sense of dread came over them as the occupant of the glen flew over them. Not just a dragon, but a High Dragon! A beast so rare they were thought to be extinct and whose power was said to be rivaled only by the Old Gods. No wonder there were so many eggs and drakes residing in the caverns. In Ancient Tevinter men and dragons like this had a symbiotic relationship with each other: the dragon's followers would tend to her clutch and her needs and in return she would provide them with blood and power. This was the Prophet Reborn that these blood-drinkning savages had taken to worship? She flew on to a small cliff overlooking the glen and gave roaring yawn as she set down for a gargantuan nap.

While the others ducked down to not be seen Oghren got on his toes to get a better look at the fearsome monstrosity. _"A High Dragon!"_ He gasped almost giddily. _"Oooh, I like the sound of that! 'Oghren Kondrat! Dragon-Slayer!'"_

"_Now __**that**__ is Ataashi!"_ Sten almost gasped in shock and amazement. _"Discretion might be wiser than confrontation."_ The qunari warned.

"_Yes."_ Wynne agreed. _"You'd all make a perfectly good meal for that creature. Not me, though. I'm far too old and stringy for it to notice me."_

"_The Old Gods will cry out to you, From their ancient prisons they will sing. Dragons with wicked wings and wicked hearts, On blackened wings does deceit take flight, The first of My Children lost to night." _Leliana recited in equal parts awe and fear.

"_Ahhh…a…High Dragon, yes?"_ Zevran observed. _"We're….We're not actually thinking about attacking that thing, are we? Couldn't we just sneak around? Let sleeping dragons lie?"_

"_Yes, please."_ Shale agreed. _"Let us try not waking up the giant, fire-breathing bird. Please?"_

"_This is these cultists' new Prophetess?"_ Morrigan looked with great intrigue. _"No wonder they chose to worship it. Few creatures in all of nature are capable of equaling the power of such a beast. And it's more present than their old prophetess."_

Aedan noticed a giant gong at end of the walkway and its mallet resting on top of it. The wheels in Aedan's head started turning and he knew what he had to do. He grasped the mallet in his hands and his blood, pride and need to avenge the knights of Redcliffe and Weylon guided his hand. He raised the mallet back and prepared to strike. _"Aedan!"_ Alistair called interrupting his little moment. _"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

"_Not a fucking clue!"_ He answered as he struck the giant gong with wall his might. The powerful call reverberated through the glen and woke the epic beast from it slumber. She angrily flew down and landed on the ground with such force it threatened to shake the foundations of the mountain, and roared in such terrible rage that lesser men would have cried, ran and even died in terror. But not Aedan or Alistair. Killing dragons was actually a part of their job description.

"_Attack the flanks!"_ Aedan ordered. The others scattered around the massive lizard, waiting for an opening to attack and giving the dragon multiple openings to worry about. This wasn't like Aedan's battle with Flemeth when she took on a dragon's form. There were no trees to hide under and no place to take cover in this vented valley. But this time Aedan had his entire company of hardened warriors, sly cutthroats and powerful mages at his side. This dragon would stand no chance.

The dragon lashed its tail around like a colossal whip but Shale got around behind it and used all her strength to anchor the flying beast to the ground. Wynne conjured a protection spell to safeguard her comrades from harm while Morrigan and Leliana distracted the dragon by launching arrows and lightning at its face. Sten charged the dragon's side roaring like a madman, as if he didn't notice how miniscule he was compared to his target. The qunari lunged his sword into the side of the dragon like a spear and plunged it deep into the dragon's side, and to make his attack more grievous he used his weight to pull the sword down through the dragon's ribcage. As the dragon screamed in pain and rage from Sten's assault, Zevran rook this as an opportunity to throw his explosive and poisoned bombs into the dragons screaming maw while Oghren smashed at the dragon's thick legs with his hammer, crushing them like stone pillars.

At this point the dragon was furious! She beat her mighty wings in the air and blew a powerful gale that knocked her attackers of their feet. Except for two: the Wardens. It was time to end this. _"Alistair, distract her as best you can!"_ Aedan ordered.

"_Distract her!? And what will you be doing!?"_ Alistair demanded as he held his ground, shield raised.

"_Something insane!"_ Aedan answered as he ran towards a nearby outcropping overlooking the vale.

Alistair held firm and screamed defiantly at the High Dragon. _"Over here, you oversized gecko!"_ The dragon flared its nostrils, smoke billowed from her snout and let out a mighty, earth-shattering roar as column of flame erupted from her toothy maw! Alistair raised his shield and prayed to the Maker that the enchantments Sandal placed on it would protect him. Alistair's body was engulfed in a sea of flame that burned the earth around and when it passed Alistair's shield and armor were smoking like a chimney but he was unharmed. Before he could let his joy of being alive overwhelm him, the dragon swooped her head down at Alistair in an attempt to bite him in half. Alistair jumped just out of range of the dragon's teeth and sunk his father's sword deep into the dragon's snout between her nostrils. She whipped her head wildly in the air trying to shake the painful sword out of her face but to no avail. She stared down at the now unarmed human angrily and snapped her head at him in an attempt to devour him! She missed as the Warden rolled under her head, but he landed up against the side of the mountain. There was nowhere left for him to run! The dragon reared back her massive head on her serpentine neck and opened her jaw, revealing the rows of sword-like teeth. She brought her teeth down one last time to finally consume her quarry!

As the dragon lashed down at Alistair, Aedan jumped off the outcropping just over them both with Starfang clutched firmly in his grip. He flew through the air simultaneous with the dragon's strike and landed with the full force of his weight bearing down on her and the full length if his sword driving through the base of her skull! The High Dragon's body fell with a resounding boom and her head went as limp as a worm. The others gathered around cautiously as Aedan twisted his sword out of her head and pulled Alistair sword out of her snout and tossed it to him. They were all exhausted, but this was definitely a victory they would cherish.

"_We…are ridiculously awesome!"_ Zevran declared.

"_Hah! Wait'll the boys back at Tapsters hear about this!"_ Oghren cried victoriously.

"_The Arishok would be impressed."_ Sten admitted.

"_I never would have imagined I would ever see a High Dragon, let alone help slay one."_ Wynne confessed as she dusted herself off and applied healing spells to those who needed it, especially Alistair.

"_This is definitely a victory worthy of having its own song. One I will be proud to write down."_ Leliana promised.

"_Ugh! What is It doing?"_ Shale groaned disgustedly as Aedan turned his back to his companions and undid his pants.

"_What are _you_ doing, Aedan?!"_ Wynne practically scolded. The sight of such boorish behaviour was to be expected from Oghren. But from Aedan? It was appalling!

"_I promised that I was going to piss on these cultists' Lady's dead body. And I always keep my promises."_ Aedan explained as he proceeded to urinate on the dragon's dead nostril right in front of everyone. While everyone else turned away completely put off by Aedan's lack of refinement, Oghren guffawed at their leader's lack of shame while Zevran tried to sneak a peek at Aedan's glory. As Aedan finished his act of desecration Leliana turned away abashed around a corner of a collapsed building and found something that made her eyes almost bug out of her head. _"Everyone. You'd better come see this."_

Aedan redid his pants and joined the others in the ruin, wondering what the hell they were gasping at. Tucked away behind the broken walls and fallen roof was a massive pile of glittering gold and gems half the size of Shale and thrice the weight. Apparently blood wasn't the only offering the Disciples of Andrast made to the dragon. Just a handful of this horde would be enough to finance their entire army for a month! They decided they didn't have enough time to collect treasure at this moment and made their way over to entrance of the Urn's Temple.

As they entered this new part of the temple they noticed that the interior was untouched by time, it looked like it had just been built yesterday. Aedan noticed that Oghren had a bewildered look on his face. _"Is something wrong, Oghren?" _

"_No, it's just…this whole place kind of feels strange. Like…like the whole place is made up of lyrium."_ The dwarf answered.

"_Yes, I feel it as well."_ Wynne concurred. _"This temple, no, the whole mountain seems like it's infused with magic."_

That's interesting, but Aedan didn't have time to give it full thought, he had to find this Guardian and the Ashes. As they continued to walk down a long and wide hall and they could all see, as if waiting for them at the end in front of a large hall was a man dressed in bright silverite armor, wielding a large warhammer that's head was as wide as Oghren! Was this the Guardian of the Urn of Sacred Ashes?

"_I bid you welcome, pilgrims."_ The Guardian greeted with a mystical, soothing voice that seemed to carry itself across the temple and radiate years of wisdom and knowledge.

"_Are…are you the Guardian?"_ Wynne asked.

"_Yes. I am the Guardian of the Urn of Sacred Ashes."_ The mysterious warrior confirmed. _"I have waited years for this."_

"_How is it you've survived all these years?"_ Alistair marveled.

"_It has been my duty, my life to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who have come here to revere Andraste. For years uncounting have I been here and shall remain until my task is complete and the Tevinter Imperium falls in to the sea."_

"_What can you tell us about the Ashes?" _Leliana asked excitedly.

"_You already know that they once belonged to the Prophetess, the rest you must discover on you own."_

"_Hmm, is it lyrium?"_ Oghren interjected. _"Can't mistake that tingle. It's so strong here I can just about taste it. Makes you wonder what's really magical here; the Urn or the mountain. What is exactly is keeping you alive Guardian?"_

"_I do not know and I do not ask."_ The Guardian answered.

"_That is no answer spirit!"_ Sten called out suspiciously_. "How is it you haven't died of natural causes as the natural order dictates?"_

"_So long as the Ashes exist then so do I."_ the Guardian responded simply

"_Just who are you exactly?"_ Aedan asked.

"_I am all that remains of the original Disciples of Andraste."_

Leliana's excitement spiked again. _"Wait. Does that mean you actually met Andraste? You knew her?"_

"_Did anyone know Her except for her Maker?"_ This Guardian seemed really good at dodging questions rather than answering them.

"_Well, did you know her?" _Aedan inquired.

The Guardian paused for a moment. _"I…cannot express words to describe my love for Andraste."_

"_Then who are you truly?"_ said Morrigan. Even she was fascinated by how this Guardian remained alive after all these centuries.

"_When my brethren and I brought Andraste here from the Tevinter Imperium I swore a vow to guard over her while my brothers vowed to remember her teachings and watch over her resting place. For centuries generations of my brethren took on the mantle of their forebears joyful and unwavering in their task."_

"_So…I take it that big, disgusting fire-bird was not the Andraste then?"_ Shale inquired.

"_No. Our Andraste has returned to the Makers side. She will not return. They no longer remember their task and have strayed far from our Lady's teachings."_ The Guardian lamented.

_"Then why is it that those jerks back there believe in a resurrected Andraste?"_ Alistair asked.

"_It began with an ancestor of the one called Kolgrim who began to preach about rebirth and in time his beliefs spread to the other Disciples and those that disagreed with him he put to sword and flame." The Guardian had a mournful look on his face. "I heard their cries and could do naught but pray for them. The Dragon is a fearsome creature and they must see it as a replacement for the ever silent Maker and His Andraste."_

"_Well…in a sense they haven't forgotten her."_ Zevran half joked.

"_They have forgotten that Andraste was just a messenger and have forgotten the Maker and replaced Him with their false Lady, an even greater sin. True believers do not need displays of power to inspire faith."_ The Guardian seemed depressed as he informed them of his brethren's fate.

Aedan couldn't help but contemplate the hilarious irony of the fact these Andraste's original followers brought Her remains from a land that worshiped dragons only for their descendants to abandon Andraste and worship the very gods of those that killed her. He would've laughed but it was all still a terrible shame, giving up your values and beliefs because of what some asshole preaches.

"_Enough questions."_ Aedan announced. "_How do I get to the Ashes?"_

"_The Gauntlet will show you the way."_ The Guardian answered.

"_What's the Gauntlet?"_

"_The Gauntlet is what can tell the true believers from the false. If you are found worthy you will be lead to the Ashes, if not then you will not reach them."_

"_But we need the Ashes to cure a noble man."_ Alistair insisted.

"_Still…you must prove yourself. If you are found worthy you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not…"_

Aedan didn't like the sound of this. He made it a universal fact that he didn't believe in anything that had to do with Andraste or Her god. Would this mean the Ashes would be denied him just because he didn't believe? _"I do not believe in the teaching of Andraste or the Maker. Will the Gauntlet judge me unworthy because of that?"_

The Guardian seemed unfazed _"Many who followed Andraste did not believe in the Maker and She guided them regardless. The Gauntlet was established to test your faith and worth to be in the presence of the Urn, not your beliefs."_

"_Is it dangerous?"_

"_Perhaps."_

Aedan was getting tired of half-answers_. "Just answer me, damn it! What is the Gauntlet? What does it do?"_

The Guardian didn't seem to care for Aedan's frustration. _"The only way you'll know is if you enter and find out for yourself."_

Aedan could see he had no other choice but to go through this…Gauntlet. _"Very well. I'll accept the trials of the Gauntlet."_

"_Before you go I see the path that lead you here was not an easy one. There is…suffering in your past. Your suffering and the suffering of others."_ Aedan glared at the guardian with anger burning in his eyes. _"You were the son of a mighty house, descended from the line of teyrns. You swore an oath to protect your house and family. Fergus left his wife and son in your care, but they were slain before you could even reach them. Oren's life was ended before it even began. And then you abandoned your parents knowing the fate that awaited them at the hands of Arl Howe. And when you reached Ostagar you didn't even search for Fergus. Tell me: Do you believe you failed your family?"_ Aedan felt the rage and heartbreak of all that he lost well up inside him as this Gaurdian somehow recited what Aedan held close to his heart.

"_How…how do you know my past?"_ Aedan demanded.

"_Your past is laid out before me like the scars on your face and the lines on your heart. It is allowed to me. Now tell me: Do you believe you failed your family?"_

Tears of sorrow and anger hatefully welled up in Aedan's eyes as the answer to Guardian's damned question burned in his throat. _"YES! I was supposed fight to the death to keep them safe! I should have been the one to die, not them! Instead I abandoned them and all who served my house to suffer! And now I'm the only Cousland left! My failure shames all that came before me!"_ Aedan practically sobbed with painful tears trailing down his face.

Alistair felt for Aedan, he too had lost everything. This war had truly made them brothers if not by the order then by their shared loss. _"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, there was nothing you could've done."_

Leliana now understood why Aedan felt so much rage and anger, and was heartbroken for him. _"Despite what you feel about what happened, you have done so much good since then. No matter what, I think your family would be proud of you."_

Wow, and Oghren thought what happened to him was a bitch_. "We've all made mistakes, Warden. You need to have a drink and move forward, otherwise you'll end up alone and washed up. Just like me."_

Sten understood the necessity of survival and also knew you do not suffer an unjust injury without reprisal. _"It is the past. Acknowledge your mistake, learn from it and move on."_

"_The victories of your enemies are not your failures. You have continued to uphold the honor and duty of your house. None have fought more bravely and sacrificed so much as you. Now your allies and friends are many. You have much to be proud of."_ Wynne said consolingly.

Zevran knew that being helpful wasn't exactly one of his strong suits, but Aedan had spared and protected him when all others would have just killed him. He had to say something. _"Trust me, guilt and I are well acquainted, there is nothing that feels worse. But…we all need to accept our loss and try to be…better people because of it."_

Morrigan never truly knew how her love was suffering and felt guilty for saying that the things he cherished were a weakness. She felt even more ashamed for trying to avoid him to escape her own feelings, leaving the man she loved to feel alone in his pain and guilt. _"You are many things, my love. You are brave, selfless and loyal. Also ruthless brutal, proud even a little foolish…but…a failure? You are not."_ She told him as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"_Thank you."_ The Gaurdian spoke. _"That is all I wished to know. The way is open, pilgrim. I wish you luck."_

The Gaurdian disappeared like smoke in the wind and the doors behind him creaked open. The first test was being asked riddles from the apparitions of those who were involved with Andraste's victories and downfall. The second one they fought mirror images of themselves, but still they prevailed. The third one, however, made Aedan heart sink. Past the third set of carved stone doors stood a figure Aedan would never forget: Teyrn Bryce Cousland, his father. _"My dearest child."_ The apparition addressed.

"_Aaargh! Why do you torment me this way!?"_ Aedan cried as he placed his hand over his teary eyes.

"_No torment of our devicing can match that which you place on yourself."_ The ghostly teyrn explained. _"You must acknowledge your guilt, your pain and let it go."_

"_No! Never!"_ Aedan refused angrily. _"You are not my father! You have no right to tell me to let go. I can't let go of my pain! I need my pain! It's the only thing that keeps me going, my reason for living! I will never know peace as long as those who betrayed my family are still alive."_

The apparition of Bryce Cousland looked on Aedan with sad, mournful eyes. _"You are right. I am your father, and I am not your father. I am the memory in which you keep in your own heart, my son. You have such a long road ahead of you, but I know you will do us proud. Walk your path well and with the strength of House Cousland, pup. And know that you have my love and my forgiveness."_ Bryce placed his hand on Aedan's face, and for the briefest of moments felt all his sorrow and anger leave him as he felt the warmth of his father's hand. _"Good-bye, my son."_

And then he was gone like was never even there, but for the first time since Aedan could remember he actually felt joy well up inside him. _"Good-bye, father."_ He whispered as tears once more freely flowed down his face.

They passed over the spirit-bridge and through the wall of flame untouched, and there was the Urn of Sacred Ashes waiting for them. _"You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet. You have walked the path of Andraste and, like Her, have found yourselves cleansed. You have earned the right to approach the Ashes. Walk well, Pilgrim._" The ghostly Gaurdian called to them from the other side of the wall of flames and gave them his blessing to approach this most holy relic.

As the others stated their awe or disinterest in such an amazing discovery, Aedan respectfully approached the Urn. Aedan held no love for Chantry or the Maker and he certainly did not worship Andraste. But that did not mean he did not hold the utmost respect for Her, for she was the greatest war-leader in Fereldan history. Aedan respectfully bowed his head before the Urn and took a single pinch of Her ashes and left the temple behind them.

Aedan came to this mountain full of anger and bloodlust, but he left the mountain with the joy he thought he lost with his family's death. Brother Genetivi was happy beyond all measurement that his and Weylon's work had come to fruition. They lefty the mountain with the Ashes and the dragon's treasure and made their way back to Redcliffe to heal Arl Eamon. But despite the joy Aedan had found, he had not lost the anger and vengeance that still resided in his soul. And everyone, even the Maker and His bride now knew, for it had been sworn on ground most holy: Aedan would never know peace until he had vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

Just so you all know "Ithe a feoil" roughly translates in Gaelic as "eat/consume/devour his flesh" I though it would sound more sinister if Aedan said it in another language. Dragon Age and the world of Thedas is property of BioWare. I claim none of its characters or property. This was the longest and most time consuming chapter thus far so please be so kind as to review. I'd like an honest opinion, what what do you guys think about Aedan's brutality?


	22. Dealings in Denerim

**Dealings in Denerim**

**XoXoXo**

With the newfound spring in their step brought in by the discovery of the Urn of Sacred Ashes and the prospect of miraculously curing Arl Eamon their journey back to Redcliffe was even quicker than any of them could have anticipated. At last they were back in Redcliffe Castle. After Aedan had informed Teagan that they had Andraste's Ashes the two of them along with Lady Isolde went upstairs to put the Ashes reputation to the test. Aedan insisted that the rest of them stay down stairs and rest while they can. As they spread the Ashes over the sleeping Arl Mother Hannah began reciting the Canticles of Andraste hoping that praying to the Maker will add to the effectiveness of Andraste's remains. Then about two minutes after spreading the Ashes Arl Eamon had finally awoken!

_"Hmm, what…what has happened?"_ Eamon asked bewildered.

_"Be calm, brother you have been poisoned, and deathly ill for a long time."_ Teagan answered.

_"Poisoned? What? Where is Isolde?"_ Eamon continued asking.

_"I am here, my husband."_ Isolde comforted gently squeezing her husband's hand.

_"And Connor? Where's Connor? Where is our boy?"_ The arl asked urgently.

_"He is safe."_ Isode answered with both happiness and sadness.

Teagan didn't want to interrupt this sweet reunion between his brother and his spouse but there were more pressing matters at hand. _"Eamon, many people are dead and we need your help."_

_"Dead? What do you mean?"_ The arl could scarecley believe his ears.

_"Much has happened that you need to know."_ Teagan sadly told his brother.

_"Then tell me. I wish to know everything."_ The Arl said with resolve returning to his eyes.

They were all surprised by how easily Eamon rose from his bed, as if a year of being in a coma had no effect on him. Must've been the Ashes that cured any form of atrophy in his body. What surprised Eamon, however, was this tattooed stranger standing in his bedchamber. _"And pray tell, who are you?"_ Eamon asked politely.

_"Ah, yes, forgive me, your grace. I am Aedan Cousland."_ Aedan introduced.

_"Aedan? Bryce's boy? Is your father here?"_

Aedan's face went to stone again at the mention of his father, but before he could explain Teagan stepped in. _"This is the man that saved not only your life, but the life of Connor and all the people of Redcliffe."_

_"Then I owe you much, Lord Cousland."_ Eamon thanked with heart felt gratitude.

_"Let's save that until you know what has happened first."_ Aedan responded

As the walked down into the main hall all the knights and servants were surprised and overjoyed that their lord was alive and well. Amongst the most relieved was Alistair, of course._ "My lord, you're awake!"_ Alistair marveled.

_"Alistair? You're here as well?"_ Eamon said returning the surprise._ "Why are you here?"_

Right. He and Eamon hadn't been in contact sense he sent him away to the Chantry. _"I am a Grey Warden now, my lord, just like Aedan."_

The surprises seemed non-stop. _"My lord, you are a Grey Warden?"_ he asked Aedan.

_"That's not important, Arl Eamon."_ Aedan said. _"You may want to sit down, what we are going to tell you isn't pleasant."_

_"No, I think better standing."_ Eamon replied.

Aedan and Teagan then spent the next three hours in the main hall explaining to Eamon what he had missed in the passed year. The murder of the Couslands. The Betrayal at Ostagar which resulted in the death of his nephew and king, Cailan. That Teryn Loghain had Eamon poisoned by Jowan to prevent him from interfering with his bid to take the throne and that his sweet boy was a mage. All the damage that had been done to his lands and his people because of Connor making a deal with a demon. Loghain and all the damage he had done to their country by instigating a civil war and trying to usurp the Fereldan people's freedoms and traditions. Worse yet, how far the darkspawn threat had spread and are thus far unopposed because of the civil war.

_"This is most troubling."_ Eamon let out. Aedan was surprised by the Arl's composure, if it had been him that woke up to this nightmare he would've gone of the deep end. Instead he maintained his calm composure and could see that his mind was already at work contemplating their next step.

_"And it's going to get worse."_ Aedan remarked.

_"There is much to be done that is true. But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much."_ Eamon said looking over to Aedan and his companions. _"Aedan, you have not only saved my life but have kept my family safe as well. I am in your debt. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your service?"_

_"Just give me your support against Loghain and the Blight and we'll call it even."_ Aedan abstinated.

_"I understand, but regardless of your reasoning I still you and your companions much."_ Eamon insisted.

Aedan wasn't going to insult the Arl be denying him when he insisted on offering them a boon. _"Very well, if that's what you want to do."_

_"Then allow me to declare you and the traveling with you Champions of Redcliffe. You will always be a welcome guest within these halls."_

A slight grin reached Aedan lips. _"You are too kind, your grace."_

Teagan thought now was probably the best time to get back on track with the war. "We should speak of Loghain, brother. There's no telling what he may do once he learns of your recovery."

_"Loghain instigates a civil war while the Blight is on our very door steps?"_ Eamon asked aghast. _"Long I have known him. He's always been a sensible man, one who has never desired power."_

_"I was there the day Loghain announced he was taking control of the throne."_ Teagan informed. _"He's mad with ambition I tell you."_

_"Mad indeed. Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands."_ Eamon confirmed as if sorrowfully.

_"There are even those who are already calling him 'King Loghain'."_ Aedan added grimly.

_"Whatever happened to him, Loghain must be stopped. What's more, we can scarce afford to fight this war to its bitter end."_ Eamon explained.

_"A pity."_ Aedan added. _"I was looking forward to killing him myself."_

_"You may yet get your chance. We have no time to wage a campaign against him. Someone must surrender if Ferelden is to have a chance fighting against the darkspawn."_ Eamon continued. _"I will spread word of Loghain's treachery, both here and against the king. But it will be a claim made without proof."_

_"What do you propose we do then, brother?"_ Asked Teagan.

_"We need to call a Landsmeet. The nobles and freeholder's of Ferelden decide who rules over them in a time of crisis. To that end we need to forward someone who has a stronger claim to the throne than Loghain's daughter, Anora."_ Eamon explained.

_"You mean Alistair?"_ Aedan affirmed.

_"Yes."_ Eamon concluded.

_"Are you sure, Eamon?"_ Teagan asked.

_"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative but the unthinkable has occurred."_

Leliana could see that Alistair was already beginning to panick at the prospect of being a king and decided to ask on his behalf. _"Aren't you two also candidates for the crown?"_

Eamon looked on that question warily._ "Teagan and I have a claim through marriage, that's true, but we would seem like opprutunists no better than Loghain. To truly unite the people of Ferelden against the Blight we need someone of Theiren blood."_

_"And what about me?"_ Alistair complained._ "Doesn't anyone care about what I want?"_

Eamon looked at Alistair with a fatherly gaze. _"You have a responsibility, Alistair. Witout you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him, for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?"_

_"I…but I…no, my lord."_ Alistair said with a defeated look.

_"Then I will call for the Landsmeet in Denerim and there the Ferelden lords will decide who will lead them. Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin."_ Eamon then looked on Aedan. _"What say you to that, my friend? I do not wish to proceed without your blessing."_

_"Why the hell do you need my blessing?"_ Aedan asked bemused. _"When it boils down to it I'm just a guy swinging a sword."_

Eamon seemed puzzled by that statement. _"I doubt that. No mere sword-hand can do all the great things you have done. Without you and all those with you none of this would be possible. I wouldn't wish to proceed unless you approve as well."_

Aedan was humbled by that sentiment. _"Then I say we proceed with the Landsmeet."_

_"Very well I will send out the word."_ Eamon said but then he looked over to Teagan. _"But before we proceed I believe there is still the matter of the mage…my son's tutor. He still lives, I understand."_

Teagan went to the dungeon to retrieve the apostate and they all had a little makeshift tribunal. _"Jowan."_ The Arl started sternly._ "What you have done is not in question. You tried to assassinate me and set into motions a series of events that almost destroyed everything I hold dear. What say you in your defense?"_

Jowan looked on with guilt._ "Nothing you grace except that I'm sorry. I expect no mercy for what I have done."_

_"I see."_ Eamon then looked over to Aedan. _"Grey Warden, have you anything to say on Jowan's behalf?"_

Aedan could see the Jowan was genuine in his regret for what he had done and understood why he was so desperate escape the Circle. _"I'd say guilt has tortured him enough and he seems earnest in his desire to repent."_

Eamon was reasonably perplexed. _"That is…unexpected. And what would you have me do? As the injured party, my ability to see the merciful path is….strained."_

Truth be told, none of this was any of their business. _"Give him back to the Circle, let them decide what to do with him."_

"True enough and wisely said." Eamon agreed. _"Jowan I hereby turn you over to the Circle of Magi. May the Maker have mercy on your soul."_

_"Thank you, my lord."_ Jowan said dismally.

With that the guards took away Jowan, and Aedan and Eamon went back to matters of the Landsmeet. Arl Eamon sent messengers to all the nobles of Ferelden while Aedan sent Leliana, Wynne and Shale to Soldier's Peak to order the commanders of all the assembled forces to bring their armies to Redcliffe. Having a very large army sitting in the middle of Ferelden will give the other lords something to think about, especially since this force will be supporting the Grey Warden. In addition Aedan wanted the commanders of each force he had gathered to send a contingency of soldiers to meet him in Denerim. Having them there will show the lords at the Landsmeet their strength.

Just as they had gotten readying the forces for depature Alistair came over to Aedan._ "Uh, Aedan listen we need to talk."_

Oh, great. Alistair being the one to initiate a serious conversation meant trouble. _"Sure, Alistar. Is something wrong?"_

_"No, well, sort of."_ Alistair looked confused and desperate. _"It's just that….I can't believe you and Eamon want to make me king."_

Aedan could see were this was going. _"What? You afraid you'll be a bad king?"_

_"No. I don't want to be king at all."_ Alistair practically whined. _"I was just content with being Alistair not…King Alistair."_

_"I never wanted to be Teryn."_ Aedan stated solemnly._ "My brother was going to succeed my father when his time came and I was perfectly content with being the volatile younger brother who would lead a career in the military. Instead I get recruited into the Grey Wardens under duress and now I have nothing to look forward to except a long walk into the deep roads to die with only the darkspawn to keep me company."_

Alistair hadn't though of that. Now he kinda felt like a jerk for brining it up but before he could say anything more Aedan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder._ "Don't worry about it, Alistair. I know you'll make a great king."_

_"Yeah, 'Alistair, The Savior's Bastard'. That'll make for a great title."_ Alistair jibed blithely.

_"Actually, if you take a moment to just think about it you'll realize that you have more in common with King Maric than you think."_ Alistair was confused for a moment, how could he have anything in common with the nation's beloved monarch? _"Maric didn't grow up in a castle, he was born in the wilderness with Orlesian forces looking to kill him before he was even crowned. And throughout most of his life he lived under persecution just as we are persecuted by Loghain. Hell, look at King Calenhad! He was the third son of a Denerim merchant and a cleaner of dog-shit before he became the Silver Knight."_

Alistair saw Aedan's point but was still unsure._ "Yeah, but how's that going to conivince the lords of the Landsmeet to support me over Anora who is a popular and proven ruler. She's had years of education and training to be a ruler and I can barely take care of myself let alone a whole nation."_

Aedan wasn't put off by that. _"Alistair, I know Queen Anora, and I can say with full confidence and without bullshit that I'd prefer you over her and day of the week."_ Okay now Alistair was confused. _"You've lived amongst our people, you know what it is our people face every day, and most of all you're completely selfless; you're completely willing too lay down your life for another, Anora and Loghain think too highly of themselves to do that. No matter what the queen may say or how capable she may be, Anora is her father's daughter. She'll let half this country be devoured by the darkspawn if she could rule over the survivors. She might weep, maybe even erect a monument in honor of their sacrifice, but they'll never be anything more than a means to an end to her."_

Well, this didn't exactly inspire confidence but Alistair was touched that Aedan though so highly of him. There was nothing to do about it now but they'll talk about it again when the time comes. There was still one thing he felt like he needed bring up with Aedan._ "There's one other thing I think I need to talk to about before we leave."_

_"Yeah, sure, what is it this time?"_ Aedan half mocked.

_"Since we're on our way to Denerim there is someone I want to look up while were ther, before we begin the Landsmeet."_

_"A friend of yours?"_

_"Well, not a friend exactly and not that kind of friend either. You see I have a sister or half-sister actually. Her name's Goldanna."_ Aedan remembered that apparition from the Fade but he thought it was just the demon playing a trick on Alistair. _"I don't think she knew of my existence but I still want to try meeting her."_

Aedan wasn't sure that was a good idea. _"And what do you expect she'll do?"_

_"Honestly I don't know, but I have no other family and I at least want to meet her."_

Aedan understood the loss of family better than anyone. And if Alistair had any family left it'd be worth the effort to see them before the Blight was finally on them. _"Yes…we can do that, Alistair."_

_"Thanks. I appreciate it."_

**The Capital City of Denerim….**

**XoXoXo**

Once again they returned to the capital and heart of the Fereldan nation. One of the oldest cities in all of Thedas, even older than Val Royeaux and Hossberg. The seat of King Calenhad and Teryn Hafter. The birth place of Andraste and the home of Her Birth Rock which pilgrims always come to kneel before and lay down their prayers. The city reflected the strength and spirit of the Fereldan people; old and anarchic, but proud and strong. No one who has ever wished to rule Ferelden and her people ever did so without first controlling Denerim. At this time the city was full to bursting with commoners filing through the gates to try and board ships to outrun the Blight, and now all the nobles and freeholders were arriving in droves to address the landsmeet. Aedan's foreign companions, even Morrigan, with the exception of Sten, were awed by the harsh and turbulent beauty of the city. However, to Aedan this city held little surprise to him. He had been here several times when he was younger when he visited the royal children and when he won several tournaments.

Arl Eamon sent word to his staff in Denerim to prepare his summer manor for their arrival, and as they made it to the city their entourage was met by the rather large contingency of soldiers from the army Aedan had gathered. Not long after their arrival at the manor they got the distinct pleasure of Loghain's unannounced arrival. Aedan felt pissed when he saw Loghain and his loyal lap-dog, Cautherine, striding into the house of a man they attempted to assassinate like it was their right, but Aedan's blood boiled like a cauldron when he saw Howe walking alongside him! It took every ounce of Aedan's will power to nut run over to him and carve that smug look right of his face with a rusty kitchen knife!

Arl Eamon, however, remained completely calm. _"Loghain. This is…an honor. That the regent would find time to greet me personally."_

_"How could I not address a lord so important as to call every lord in Ferelden awar from their estates whil a Blight ravages the land."_ The teryn responded discourteously.

_"The Blight is why I am here, Loghain. With Cailan dead Ferelden needs a king to lead us against the darkspawn."_

_"Ferelden has a strong leader!"_ Loghain shot back. _"It's queen. And I lead her armies."_

_"Perhaps you're getting too senile to wage war properly. Considering how you tucked tail and ran at Ostagar, and your repeated failures to guard this land against the darkspawn."_ Aedan insulted.

_"Ahhh. Bryce's son. You have my sympathies about what happened to your Order. It is unfortunate that they chose to turn against Ferelden."_ Loghain said with disappointment in his voice.

Loghain's false courtesy only served to anger Aedan further. _"The sympathy of a man who betrayed his own king when he needed him means less to me than what a pig shits out."_

_"You should curb your tongue, boy. This is my city, and no safe place to speak of treason. By anyone."_ Loghain spoke with a scowl that could peel the bark off a dog. _"There is talk that your illness has left you feeble-minded, Eamon. Some might think that you're no longer fit to advise Ferelden."_

_"Illness?"_ Eamon asked incredoulously. _"Why not call your poison by its true name? Not everyone at the landsmeet will so easily cast aside their loyalties as you and these sycophants you call allies have."_

_"How long you've been away, Eamon."_ The teryn scoffed. _"Do you not recognize Rendon Howe? Arl of Amaranthine and Denerim."_

_"And the new Teryn of Highever."_ Howe sneered at Aedan._ "What with the Couslands so shamefully being wiped out. Down to the last child."_

That was all Aedan could take. He ripped his gauntlet from his hand and threw at Howe's feet. _"This man murdered my family! I demand blood-rights!"_

_"You have no rights! Your family surrenderd them. When I revealed them to be traitors to the king."_ Howe taunted as he kicked Aedan's gauntlet back at him._ "Playing nursemaid to royal bastards is one thing, Eamon, but housing the son of a traitor? Are you going to start housing Orlesians too? Oh, that's right, I forgot about the wench you married. It would seem you're quite comfortable with treason."_

_"Well, at least you got the royal part right."_ Alistair commented sourly.

Aedan felt like he was going to explode with rage. _"You think you can insult my family to my face!? I'm going to **cannibalize** you while you're still breathing!"_

_"You are either very bold or very stupid to threaten the teryn in front of witnesses, traitor."_ Cauthrien interjected.

Aedan's attention and bloodlust turned to Loghain's most faithful lackey. "_Maybe you want to answer my challenge instead, Cautherine? Maybe you want to stop hiding behind your master like a whipped dog and see what I'm really capable of!?" _Aedan reveled in the thought of test Starfang against the Summer Sword.

_"Perhaps I do!"_ The woman-knight answered. _"I can end the threat you pose to Ferelden right now!"_

Both warriors' hands dangerously reached for their swords. _"Enough!"_ Loghain demanded. _"This is neither the time nor the place, Cautherine." His knight obediently sheathed her sword. "I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course of action, Eamon. Our people are frightened, our king is dead and our land is under siege. We must be united if we are to face this crisis. Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see this land restored. Would you see that all her efforts were in vain?"_ The ring in Loghain's voice was almost sincere.

Eamon's face twinged with sadness at the mentioning of his beloved sister. But he would not be deterred. _"Is that what you did, Loghain? Think of my sister? Did you think of her when you sent an apostate to poison me? Or when you abandoned her only son to die?"_ Eamon's words obviously stung Loghain. "_The Maker may forgive you, but I can't. And Rowan certainly would not either. Our people deserve to see a Theirin on the throne, and Maker willing, it will be Alistair to lead us through this Blight."_

_"Oh, is that all?"_ Alistair asked sarcastically._ "And here I thought being a king would be easy."_

The anger returned to Loghain's eyes as he got face to face with the arl, but Eamon was not intimidated. _"The emperor of Orlais didn't think I could beat him either!"_ Loghain growled. _"Expect no more mercy from than I showed to him and his chevaliers. There is nothing I won't do to protect my home!"_ Loghain and his entourage turned and left he castle grounds brusquely and with arrogance, as if what they said would not harm them. As they walked away all Aedan could do was fantasize about stringing up Howe by his own hamstrings!

_"Well, that was…bracing."_ Eamond said relieved, as if he could finally come up for breath. _"I didn't expect Loghain to show himself so soon."_

_"And I didn't expect you and him to have been so close."_ Aedan admitted. _"Or did I misunderstand something?"_

_"No, you're not that wrong."_ Eamon sighed. _"Loghain and Maric were inseperable during the war, he and my sister were quite close. I remember the day her got on one knee and swore fealty to Maric, swore the he would never stop fighting to see Ferelden free. He was just as heartbroken over her death as Maric was."_

_"And then he leaves Maric and Rowan's son to die at the hands of the darkspawn. And makes allegiance with that bastard, Howe."_ Aedan spat.

_"And conspires with a bloodmage to poison me, I know. But please, Lord Cousland, I beg you, don't do anything rash just yet. I know you crave vengeance against Howe, but he is too close to Loghain to be touched right now."_

_"He could be walking hand-in-hand with the Maker for all I care, I'm still going carve him up like a Wintersend turkey and eat 'im!"_

_"Your time will come soon enough."_ Eamon implored. _"But for now, please, let us try to win things through the landsmeet. It is the only way to truly get the people of Ferelden on our side."_

_"Very well, Eamon."_ Aedan relented. _"What should we do first?"_

_"We are still waiting for many of the nobles to make it to the city and I still have preparations to make. If you have any business in the city you'd best deal with it now. I will see you in my study when you're ready."_

Aedan decided now was probably the best time to make some final preparations, get word about what's happening in the city and maybe see the sights while they still could. Aedan wanted to take this time to fulfill certain promises he made to his companions and maybe attempt to reconnect with Morrigan. But first he decided he would fulfill his promise to Alistair and go see his sister.

* * *

Goldanna's house was at the edge of the Market District near the alienage. It was a very…humble place, from what Alistair said she made a living doing laundry. _"Alright, Alistair. Here we are."_

_"This…this is my sister's house."_ Alistair stated, obviously nervous. _"I'm almost certain of it. This is, yes this is the right address. She…she could be inside. She would go in and check?"_

_"Wouldn't you rather see her on your own?"_

_"Nooo. I-I don't want to impose. I mean, maybe she's not even in there. Maybe we shour try coming back another time? You know, when things are better?" _Alistair blabbed nervously.

_"Oh? You mean like after the Blight tears apart all creation and maybe you and your sister are still alive?"_ Aedan answered sarcastically.

_"Alright, I get your point. But…could you, you know, come with me? I mean you know more about being a brother than I do and I'm kinda nervous."_

_"Fine."_ Aedan sighed. _"Let's go."_

_"Yes. Let's, let's go. Will she even recognize me? My sister. Maker, that strange to say."_ The others waited outside as Alistair entered his sister's house with Aedan in tow giddy as a girl.

**Ten Minutes Later….**

* * *

Well. That was less than ideal to say the least. Not only was Goldanna not interested in have anything to do with Alistair, she actually blamed him for their mother's death and how crappy her life has been. She actually demanded some kind of recompense for her years of pain like Alistair owed her something. Aedan was tempted to just slap tongue out of her head, but Alistair managed to maintain his calm. He tried to smooth things over with his sister but she would have none of it. While Aedan was glad to be out of there, Alistair looked like the kid whose puppy just got killed. _"So that's it? That's my sister? That money-grabbing harridan is all the family I have left?"_

_"I'm sorry, Alistair."_ Aedan said truthfully. _"Not everything's as wonderful as we wish it could be."_

_"I guess I…I thought she'd accept me right on the spot. Am I really such a loser?"_

Aedan scratched his head thoughtfully while looking at his sword-brother. _"The sad truth, Alistair, is in this country you gotta earn people's respect to make them wanna give a damn about you. Everyone's out for themselves and there are no free hand-outs. You gotta walk on your own feet."_

_"I guess you're right."_ Alistair admitted defeatedly.

_"Hey, it's not like you really needed that bitch anyway. Family isn't just limited to those who you share blood with. Look at Eamon and Teagan. I know it was never perfect, but I'm sure they still consider you family."_

_"I…I guess you're right, Aedan. Thank you. Really. It is time I stopped relying on others to make decisions for me and start thinking for myself."_

_"Good. It's about time."_

_"But how do you do it, Aedan? Earn people's respect so easily?"_

_"I don't earn respect, Alistair. I **command** it."_ Aedan answered sternly.

Now that was a wake up call if Alistair ever heard one. He admitted to himself that everywhere they went Aedan held a certain command of presence that demanded respect. Aedan never shied from who he was or what he believed in no matter the consequences, and he was always ready to stand his ground for his beliefs, never leaning or relying on anything but his own strength of will. If Alistair was going to be king of Ferelden, to be worthy of being called Maric's son, he would need to find his own strength.

As the two Wardens made their way back from Goldanna's home back to the heart of the Denerim Market they were met by Lelianna, Wynne and Oghren who had finished their task of assembling their contingency force just outside the city gates. Oghren was currently downing a large bottle of whiskey he had just purchased so quickly Aedan would have thought he was just pounding water. How could someone of his stature drink so much? Leliana approached Aedan with an uncharacteristically troubled look. _"Is something wrong, Leliana? You look disturbed."_

She was silent for a moment, like she was nervous about the answer. _"When we were done organizing the company we brought I looked around the market and found the address that mercenary gave us. And I believe Marjolaine is truly there."_

On the road they were ambushed by some very well equipped and very skilled mercenaries. Someone put a lot of coin into hiring this group, there were tal-vashoth sell-swords and an apostate amongst them. However, they were no Antivan crows and were quickly killed, all except one, the captain. Aedan was tempted to just throw the man into rocky-river below them but Leliana insisted they get answers out of him. In exchange for his life and with tip of a sword pressed against his neck, the mercenary told them everything he knew. He was hired out of Denerim via letter by an exceedingly wealthy patron to kill the red-haired "pretty thing" traveling with the Wardens. They were obviously hired to kill Leliana, but at the mentioning of "pretty thing" the bard went pale with shock and even heartbreak. She concluded that is was her former bard master, Marjolaine, and she sent these men to kill her. The captain gave them the letter and address that had hired before he limped off with his life. Leliana recognized the handwriting, even how he pet name was written, there was no doubt in her mind that it was Marjolainne who sent them. Not one to let his companions go around with a target on his back, Aedan promised Leliana that they would find Marjolaine when they reached Denerim.

* * *

Leliana led them to a small but luxurious home right between the Market District and the Noble Quarter. It was quaint enough to be unseen, but extravagant enough for a noblewoman to be comfortable, the perfect place for a bard to conduct her trade. The instant they walked through the doors they were met by the same tal-vashoth mercenaries they had met on the road and were instantly attacked. As skilled as they were, their oversized mauls and axes were a hinderince in close-quarters. And despite their expensive plate armor, even that had chinks that could be exploited. Zevran quickly killed them both with the daggers he kept on his person by stabbing them both in the jugular. With the two gaurds dead they all walked into the house unopposed. _"Marjolaine! Come out! In know you're in here!"_ Leliana called out with mixed anxiety and anger.

A tall, beautiful woman with long, black hair that cascaded down to her shoulders with intricate braids tied in it. She wore an elegant Orlesian dress that screamed her wealth. Laced pearls and spun silver with detailed floral designs of silk and velvet, all showing of her slim figure and ample assets. All in all she was the picture of Orlesian beauty. Aedan wondered what sound that beautiful neck would make when he snapped it like a twig.

_"Ah. Leliana, my dear. How good of you to come."_ Marjolaine greeted happily in a thick Orlesian accent. _"Oh, you must forgive these shabby accommodations. I try to be a good hostess but you see what I have to work with. This country smells like wet dog! Even now it is in my hair, my clothes! Ugh!"_ The professional assassin complained as if they didn't just commit murder right in her own doorway. She was either very arrogant or very well prepared. Those mercenaries outside her door probably weren't the only ones in the building. _"Our glorious empire rules this land for nearly a century and you'd think these simple-minded dog-lords could have learned a thing or two about civility. Instead they are content to roll around in the mud and filth like pigs. I think the Blight will do more good than harm if only to rid the world of such a backwater people."_

Aedan's need to kill spiked through the roof. _"Woman, insulting my country within earshot of me is unwise. Insulting my country right infront of me, however, is very…unhealthy."_ The Warden threatned while cracking his knuckles.

_"Oh? So this is the Fereldan turnip you've taken to warming up to?"_ Marjolaine observed sacatically. _"Hmm, yes, I suppose he is handsome enough. The barbarity and tattoos does make him seem…exotic. And I'm sure there's plenty of muscles underneath all that armor, but surely you could do better than this, my pretty thing."_ She pointed out almost jealously.

_"Stop it! You know why I'm here, Marjolaine!"_ Leliana yelled almost tearfully. "_You framed me! Had me caught, tortured. I thought in Ferelden, I'd be free of you, but it seems I'm not. I thought we…What did I do to make you hate me? Why do you want me dead?"_

_"Dead? Oh, my dear Leliana, I never wanted you dead. I knew those mercenaries I sent could never have bested you, they were mearly meant to give you cause to come to me. And see? Here you are. I know my pretty thing so very well."_ The forthright sincerity of her voice was so well practiced she should have been a politician.

_"If that's the truth then my dog is the Grand-Cleric!"_ Aedan spat unconvinced, Dane barked angrily.

_"You are so transparent!"_ Leliana yelled. _"What do you want? For once, tell me the truth!"_

_"The truth?"_ Marjolaine sighed. _"The truth is you have knowledge that threatens. For my own safety, I can never let you be. And did you really think I did not know where you are? Did you think I would not watch my Leliana? My pretty thing? I watched you closely while you were in that cloister, and I must admit you very nearly had me fooled. The quiet life, the drab clothes the poor hair style, it was all a very clever guise, but I knew this wasn't truly you. My pretty little Leliana could never be a cloistered sister, and I see I was correct."_ Marjolaine's eyes gazed dangerously at Aedan. Aedan could even see a little envy in those pretty green eyes of hers. _"But then you left the Chantry so suddenly, so abruptly, and in the company of the son of a powerful teyrn, no less. What conclusion could I draw? You tell me."_

_"You know who I am?"_ Aedan inquired.

_"Oh, yes, indeed, Lord Cousland. Your aggravated and very brutal assault on the chevalier over that elven lass left quite a scandal in the noble circle. I hear the man still can't walk without crutches."_

_"You think I left because of you?"_ Leliana interjected._ "You think everything I've done is some elaborate plot for revenge? You're insane! Paranoid!"_

_"Wow, lady. Here's what you need to do: stop involving yourself with Leliana, go to your local library, and find a how-to book on how to get your own life!"_ Aedan laughed. _"Cause, sad fact of the matter is not everything revolves around you."_

_"Oh? Is that what you think?"_ Marjolaine rebuffed insulted._ "If I were you, Lord Cousland, I wouldn't believe a word she says. Not a word. You look on her sweet face, with those familiar Fereldan features and you think you see a comrade? A Friend? It is all an act."_ The mad bard accused. _"This is what we bards do, what we are. She will use you for her own ends and then betray you when she has what she wanted."_

_"A bard would, yes."_ Aedan agreed. _"But not Leliana. She's too much of a damned Andrastian to be so malicious."_

_"Thank you."_ Leliana whispered. "I_ am not you, Marjolaine. I left because I never wanted to be you."_

_"Oh? But you are me."_ The older bard declared. _"All those years we spent together, the way we made the Grand Game dance to our tune. The passion we shared together. No one knows you better than I, my pretty thing."_

_"No! You're wrong."_ Leliana yelled with confidence and defiance. "_I left Orlais to find out who I am, and I have found that person in my fight against the Blight. You have no more power over me, Marjolaine! I want you out of my life. Forever."_

Aedan was proud of the confidence Leliana finally found within herself, but he knew that her former master would never leave her alone. _"Marjolaine is too selfish to leave you in peace, Leliana. You must deal with her now."_

It broke Leliana's heart, but she knew Aedan was right._ "You've caused too much pain to be allowed to walk away, Marjolaine. It ends now."_

_"And you think you can kill me?"_ The paranoid woman scoffed._ "I made you what you are, and I can unmake you just as well! Kill them all!"_ Marjolaine shrieked. The room tal-vashoth mercenaries and several sarebaas. Marjolaine spared no expense in acquiring such sought after mercenaries to provide her protection, but she hadn't counted on the highly trained and diverse companions that Leliana traveled with. In such a confined space Zevran had the advantage and easily clipped the mercenaries' hamstrings and slit their throats while Oghren smashed their chest cavities in with his hammer. Alistair used his Templar abilities to suppress the sarebaas' magic and with only their staves to protect them Alistair and Sten quickly decapitated them. Marjolaine whipped out two stilettos from her sleeves and madly charged her former apprentice. With everyone fighting in such close spaces Leliana couldn't knock an arrow fast enough, Marjolaine tackled her to the ground and was going to stab her to death. Aedan ripped Marjolaine off his companion by her hair, socked her so hard in the stomach he knocked the air out of her lungs, then he slammed her against the wall, dazing her.

Leliana picked herself up off the ground, all the mercenaries were dead, but Marjolaine was still alive. Aedan kicked the knives out of her hands, grabbed her by her now disheveled hair and dragged her into the middle of the room._ "So this is it? After playing the Grand Game for so long, I'm to die at the hands of a Fereldan turnip."_ Marjoliane lamented.

_"Not my hands. Hers."_ Aedan answered with his eyes pointing at Leliana.

_"What? You…Are you serious?"_ Leliana gasped.

_"I'm about a serious as the plague, Leliana."_ Aedan answered while holding out one of Marjolaine's stillettos to her._ "This woman framed you, had you tortured. She was willing to sell out her own country! You can't let her crimes go unanswered."_

Leliana hesitantly took the stiletto from Aedan's hand and knelt before her former master. She looked at her face-to-face one last time, but had to know one thing before she carried out the deed. _"Marjolaine, please, tell me the truth. Did you ever love me?"_ She whispered into Marjolaine's ear.

Marjolaine smiled sadly. _"Of course I did, my pretty thing. But I always loved myself more."_ Marjolaine answered honestly for the first and last time. Leliana held her former lover close to her one last time and slid the stiletto into her heart. Leliana wept burning tears of loss and relief as she felt life leave Marjolaine's body. It was such an odd sensation. To feel her heart break as she felt a terrible burden lift from her shoulders. Leliana gently laid Marjolaine's body down on the floor in a dignified posture and whispered a silent prayer for her misbegotten lover. She went over to Marjolaine's strongbox and found the bow she once coveted. Marjolain's Recurve was a masterfully crafted longbow, but the delicate inlays and beautiful etching along the grip reflected the beauty and deadliness of the Orlesian Bards. Their task complete, Leliana decided it was time for them and herself to move on.

As they left the manor Aedan was speedily approached by a young urchin._ "Message for you, milord!"_ The boy blurted as he hastily handed Aedan a sealed envelope.

_"Who the fu-?"_

_"More things to deliver! Gotta go!"_ The boy sped off like a bat out of hell.

Aedan hadn't been in the city for more than a half a day. Who the hell could be summoning him? Aedan observed the heraldry on the waxen seal. It was unfamiliar to him, a raven rampart surrounded by a wreath of grape vines and a spilling coin purse at its feet. This was definetly not Fereldan. _"Might I see that letter, dear Warden?"_ Zevran chimed. Aedan handed it over and Zevran inspected the envelope as if it were something dangerous. After making sure that it wasn't going to bite him, Zevran handed it back to Aedan. _"This is the seal of Master Ignancio, one of the Guildmasters of the House of Crows."_ Zevran revealed.

_"Is this another one of their pitiful attempts to try and assassinate our dear Warden?"_ Morrigan asked.

_"No, I do not think so."_ Zevran answered. _"Crows prefer to act with discretion and stealth. Not make their intentions known to the target."_

_"In other words the opposite of what you do."_ Morrigan stated mockingly.

_"This is no time for mockery!"_Leliana let out. _"If a Crow Guildmaster has taken a personal interest in Aedan it can't be a good thing."_

Aedan could see that Leliana was still in torment about what happened with Marjolaine and decided that it would be best that she collect herself. _"Leliana, why don't you go back to the Arl's estate and rest? The rest of us will see about what the Crows want."_

Leliana was half trying to fool herself and half trying to keep herself from bursting into tears in the middle of the market. _"I assure you I'm fine, I can still help…"_

Before she could finish Aedan put a hand on her shoulder. _"Go back and rest."_ He repeated. _"You need time to deal with what happened today."_ She wanted protest further but gave Aedan a defeated nod. Perhaps some time to herself would do her some good.

* * *

The message had directions to meet this Ignacio at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. This would give them the opprutunity to see which nobles were in the city and who the might be able to rely on. On the way over there Aedan heard a voice most annoying coming from a pretty, brown haired girl who looked about fifteen. From the way the girl dressed she was definetly of noble birth._ "It's so nice to be in civilization again. You can't buy Orlesian silks anywhere in South Reach."_ Are you kidding? Half of the realm is starving and dying from war and Blight and last he heard South Reach was overrun by darkspawn, and this retarded little brat was waisting coin on silks!? Oh, now she was buying worthless jewelry and calling her elven maid a lazy slut. Apparently the spoiled moron noticed Aedan's disapproving look and gave him an indignant sneer._ "Don't stare at me, churl! I can have my father send you down south to fight darkspawn."_

_"Little late for that, bitch."_ Aedan responded nonchalantly.

The girl gave an exhasperated gasp. Apparently no one ever spoke to her like that before. _"How…! How dare you!? Don't you know who I am!? I am Habren, daughter of Arl Byrland, and I demand you beg my forgiveness at once!"_

Now, no child speaks like this to Aedan, so he decided the best way to teach this snot-nose a lesson was by showing her what she was missing down south and gave her a Frightening Appearance. Just to go easy on her he just made his eyes bright, glowing red with his teeth elongated and sharp before giving her a deep snarl. Habren gave a horrified whine and hid behind the very maid she was berating. _"Y-y-you're an abomination, aren't you!? I-I'm calling t-the Templars at once. You'll be d-drawn a-and quartered!"_

Now this was entertainment Morrigan thought. Hopefully she'd be able to see her dear Warden gore the dumb whelp. But before Aedan could respond to her empty threats she heard another voice of authority join this chorus of amusement. _"Habren, show respect! You are speaking to the rightful heir to the Terynir of Higherver."_ The owner of that statement was a tall, middle-aged man. He had a muscular build indicating that he was a warrior, his brown hair was beginning to grey and his face was clean shaven. By the way Aedan reacted he knew this man.

Aedan gave the man a respectful nod. _"Arl Bryland, it's been too long."_

_"Yes, yes it has been."_ Arl Bryland said returning the courtesy. _"When last I saw you, you were just beginning your training, now your one of the most talked about figures of this generation."_ Bryland looked over to his daughter. _"Habren, go back to the manor at once."_ He commanded.

Habren looked like she had just been slapped. _"B-but father! He disrespected me!"_

_"As well he should, since no one else will!"_ Bryland scolded. _"Return home at once and hope that I don't decide to send you into a cloister."_

_"But father!"_ Daughter protested.

_"Habren…"_ Father warned.

The girl took what she had just purchased and scurried out of the market place without further word. Bryland walked with Aedan and his strange company into the tavern. He informed Aedan of how truly dire things were in the south. Bryland's own arling was being overrun by the darkspawn and he informed Aedan to avoid speaking with Arl Gallagher Wulff until the Landsmeet. Wulff had lost two of his sons to the Blight and his arling was completely consumed by the darkspawn, so he was understandably in a bleak mood, even more so now that he had to be here in the capital rather then with his own forces trying to take back his lands.

Bryland gave Aedan a friendly warning, practically none of the nobles believed the lies Howe said about the Couslands being traitors but that will not mean the will just accept the Warden's royal candidate unless they have a reason first. As the Warden and the Arl parted companies Aedan saw the other powerful lords and freeholders of Ferelden just drinking and chatting away. The ones Aedan had met before were also there, Bann Sighard of the Dragon's Peak, Bann Alfstanna of the Waking Sea, and Bann Ceorlic. The topics on all their lips was the same; how now was the worst time for a Landsmeet when some of them are trying to hold their lands from the darkspawn. That Loghain and Howe was robbing them of their rights and freedoms. The most active one of all, who the hell is this Alistair and why should they follow some byblow?

Nothing to do about any of them right now. They came here to deal with these Crows and it's best to get it out of the way sooner rather then later. The room they entered was a private suite and waiting for them was a man in his later years, the hair on his scalp was balding with the hair around his jaw and lips neatly trimmed close to the skin, his most distinguishing feature was his long, sharp nose. _"So, you got my letter."_ The stranger pointed out with a very thick Antivan accent. _"Forgive me, where are my manners? Master Ignacio, wandering merchant at your humble service."_ He introduced while giving a deep bow. Aedan crossed his arms, they both knew who this Ignacio really was but there was no point in saying it. _"I was hoping there could be a few thing we can talk about."_

_"Just see that the conversation stay civil, Ignacio."_ Zevran warned hostilily. "If this is a trap…"

Ignacio was unamused with his former fellow Crow. _"Zevran, is it? You are Taleisen's responsibility. Other Crows may try to kill you, but in my eyes you're already dead, so you are of no notice."_ The Master Crow eyed at Aedan like how a child eyes a new, shiny toy. _"But the Warden here…he is of great interest to me."_

Aedan didn't like the sound of that. _"So first you're hired to kill me and now you want to talk to me?"_

_"I cannot stress enough that **I** wasn't hired to do anything."_ Ignacio defended adamantly. _"An associate was and he has failed. And failed badly."_

_"I'd like to see you do better."_ Zevran remarked.

_"Do you take me for a fool? That is a contract I would never take! Hmph!"_ Igancio responded haughtily.

_"Why do you suddenly want to work with me? What do you have to gain from it?"_ Aedan asked suspiciously.

_"Well, truth be told none of us wanted to take the contract. Our country holds the Wardens in high esteem, having saved our ancestors from the previous Blight four centuries ago. Zevran merely took the contract because it was there."_ Ignacio explained but then he noticed that the Warden's facial expression was becoming more like stone. _"But…our other reason is more long term. You're an educated man, so surely you must know that Antiva has no standing army to combat the Blight should it spill out or your borders."_

Aedan was getting more and more pissed with this Crow by the second. _"And yet your guild still accepted a contract from Teryn Loghain to kill the only Grey Wardens in the whole damn country. Not exactly long term thinking on your part and not the most politically astute from what I understand."_

Ignacio gave a slight, wry chuckle. _"Yes, well, look at it from our perspective, Warden. There were only two Grey Wardens left in all of Ferelden and arguably Teryn Loghain Mac Tir seemed like the best man to solve this crisis. But now Loghain is causing more problems than he is solving, and from what we have gathered you are doing a fine job in building a new army to combat the Blight, so now we're willing to stake things on you."_

That still didn't explain why Ignacio wanted to speak to him in person. _"Well, thanks for pointing out all of the obvious. Now what the fuck do you want from me?"_

Ignacio was smiling in full now. _"As you're well aware of Loghain's political instability is causing a great deal of resentment in you lovely country. So now we have quite a few a contracts from some very wealthy lords who want the regent hindered severly. With a civil war insuing many lords are using this as an opprutunity to settle old grudges demand for our services is high, especially since those lords don't want to waste men and resourcese fighting each other. The problem is, however, because of the Blight and one of our own's stupidity…"_ he said glaring at Zevran. _"We have lost many of our agents, so now we're…calling for assistance"_

Now Aedan could see what he wanted; Igancio wanted to hire him for a few assassination jobs. _"Exactly why would I want to do your killings for you?"_

Now he had the Warden's attention. _"Well, since the jobs are meant to cripple Teryn Loghain we would be more than happy to let it…slip to their powerful and wealthy clients that it was the Grey Wardens that made sure that we succeeded. And in addition we will, of course, make sure you are compensated for your time."_

This could be a perfect opprutunity to get several lords who are wealthy enought to hire the Crows on his side for the landsmeet, there was still just one problem though. _"If I do this, I don't want anymore of you carrion motherfuckers haunting my shadow again."_

_"That I cannot promise."_ The merchant answered simply. _"Another guildmaster already has a contract on you. But if you help us and the next time the master wants to ask for help against you all he'll get is…silence."_

Aedan saw the point and the appeal. _"Give me the contracts."_

The guildmaster handed Aedan several contracts for the lives of several persons who were aiding Loghain's bid for the regency. The first was for Ambassador Gainley who was trying to make an alliance with King Bhelen's political enemies by promising them outside support and supply to over throw the new king. The second was for a company of tal-vashoth mercenaries called the Kadan-Fe. Apparently they were one of the most disciplined, well trained and remorseless band of mercenaries out of the Free Marches. The last one was for a man named Paedan, one of Arl Howe's own stooges. An unethical and immoral reprobate of a mercenary who'd whore out his own daughter if it meant he could make a few more coppers than whoring out his sword arm for any dirty job there was. Apprarently he and his confederates were luring Warden supporters to their deaths by secretly inviting them to meet with "fellow supporters" at the Pearl using a password. The Pearl? Perfect.

Aedan knew exactly how to approach these various problems. He sent a raven to Orzammar to be delivered directly into the hands of King Bhelen informing him of Ambassador Gainley's treachery. No doubt Bhelen would send a most grevious letter of apology as well as his heartfelt sorrow over the ambassador's tragic accident. The Kadan-Fe should also be easy enough to deal with. They were going to land at the edge of the Brecelian Forest, out of the eyesight of Loghain's opposers as well as his supporters. Aedan had a raven sent to the Dalish elves camped out in the forest to deal with these foreigners and to make sure not a trace of them would be found. As for Paedan at the Pearl? Aedan would deal with that personally. After all, he promised Alistair a good time there.

**Twenty minutes Later at the docks….**

* * *

Out on the Dock District beyond the Alienage and across the bridge from the Market District stood the Pearl, one of the best brothels in all of Ferelden, in all of Thedas! Most cities outside of Ferelden would try to hide their houses of ill repute, but in Ferelden not only were such places common, they were to be expected. The Pearl was especially famous for its varied services and whose workers always left the customer not only satisfied but craving more. Like any good business it was based on supply and demand, and let's face it, if their supplying whose not demanding? Aedan remembered the nights he stole away whenever he came to Denerim, much to the horror of his mother and humor of his brother. Aedan even got on the proprietor's good side. Outside the doors were some of the workers, both women and men, inviting all potential customers to come than go. Long legged elves, ample humans and cute dwarves showed off their assets without shame or care.

Aedan led his companions through the doorway and into the building. Some of the women backed away in disgust when Oghren got too close, while others tried to entrance Alistair into joining them for a drink, which he shyly refused, but that only made them more eager. The inside of the brothel was most extravagant. Antivan rugs on the ground, Tevinter tapestries decorating the walls, dwarven statues standing in the halls and Rivaini incense filling the air. An assortment of every kind of wine, ale, liqueur, and beer filled the racks behind the bar. There were enough spirits here to make Oghren die of alcohol poisoning. All this finery was actually donated to the Pearl from grateful, satisfied and wealthy patrons. And everywhere they looked there were the Peal's most regal and attractive employees were eagerly showing off their wares.

_"Don't touch anything. Or sit anywhere."_ Wynne warned._ "I doubt this place is cleaned nearly enough."_

_"Ooh, yes! This what I'm talkin' about!"_ Oghren cried joyously. _"Come and get it ladies! The pride of Orzammar is here to grace your lives!"_ All the women backed away from the smelly dwarf in utter repulsion.

"You know, I grew up in a place like this." Zevran informed with a human man and dwarven woman around each arm. _"The Crows weren't the only ones who taught me how to entrance and lure. Ask for an Antival Milk Sandwhich. You'll be glad you did."_

_"Hmph. This place stinks of desperation. And deviance."_ The qunari warned as several whores eyed the foreign giant with carnal curiosity. _"We should be on our guard!"_

_"I never understood the necessity of such a place."_ Morrigan commented blithely. _"In my experience everyone pays for sex in one form or another."_

_"Ugh." _Alistair groaned._ "How'd you get the experience?"_ Morrigan answered that question with a sharp elbow to the Templar's ribs.

_"Leave it to Flemeth to turn an otherwise enjoyable act into something painful and even fatal."_ Aedan responded.

_"I've never heard you complain, Warden."_ Morrigan smiled that foxlike grin at her lover. "_In fact I believe you quite enjoy the lessons my mother taught me. As painful as some of them maybe."_

Aedan told the others to sit down and relax while he and Alistair conducted their purpose here. Wynne went over to the bar and orderd a large bottle of dwarven ale. Much to the barkeep's surprise she was able to down a tall glass of it without falling over, or dying. Zevran had a drink and a make out session with the whores he grabbed on to, with much fondling and tongues involved. Oghren tried to grab a filly of his own but was met with the stinging back of the ladies hand. Sten backed into a corner with Asala nearby, glaring daggers at the employees who were eyeing the bronze colossus hungrily like a piece of meat. Morrigan accompanied Aedan to make sure he kept his hands to himself.

Aedan walked over and found the owner of this busy establishment. A beautiful woman whose dress generously showed off her feminine treasures. Firm, round breasts, long supple legs and a slim figure. Her delicate skin made it impossible to determine her age. Her face was long and smooth with a slender jaw, high cheekbones and full lips curled into a ruby smile that revealed her perfect teeth. Her smokey green eyes flashed with pleasure as she looked at Aedan. _"My Lord Cousland!"_ She gasped. _"It has been so long! Have you come back to my humble abode to partake in our varied pleasures again?"_

_"Alas, Sanga, I'm afraid I'm currently engaged. Both in the heart and in duty."_ Aedan answered as he kissed her soft hand. Morrigan's displeasure at the familiarity between Aedan and the older woman was painted all over her face.

_"You are? Oh, Aedan how can you be so cruel?"_ Sanga's voice was genuine yet sarcastic._ "Do you realize how many hearts you'll break when all the girls realize you're back?"_

_"All the girls?"_ Alistair and Morrigan asked with shock and hostility.

_"I, uh, spent a some time here when I was younger. Whenever my family came to Denerim."_ Aedan chuckled embarrassedly. _"More than likely it was the reason why my father shipped me off to Orlais."_

_"Don't be modest, Aedan. You were here so much and satisfied so many, I was thinking about hiring you!"_ Sanga's truthfulness got Aedan a deadly glare from Morrigan. _"Oh! And this lovely creature must be the one that has your heart enthralled."_ Sanga detected as she observed Morrigan. The witch actually blushed as the scantily clad older woman marveled her like she was gold. _"Tell me, Aedan, what duty could you possibly have that would distract you from a gem as exotic as this?"_

_"You'll be surpised to know that I've joined the Order of the Grey Wardens."_ Aedan answerd._ "And this is my fellow Grey Warden, Alistair."_

_"Er. G-good evening, Madame."_ Alistair greeted shyly.

_"Awww! You as well? You're much too handsome to be fighting darkspawn"_ The proprietor lamented as she gently cupped Alistair's face in her hands._ "Are you going to save us from the Blight, Ser Alistair?"_

Alistair face looked like a tamato being held her hands._ "Th-that's why I joined."_

_"Oohhh! My hero!"_ Sanga declared as she hugged Alistair affectionately and generously pressed her cleavage against the former Templar, making turning him as red as a boiled lobster. _"Hmm. Strong, shy and handsome! You're exactly the type my girls adore!"_

_"I actually brought my friend here so that he could enjoy some of your Earthly pleasures before he goes off to face the Blight."_ Aedan informed.

_"Oh? I see."_ Sanga replied slyly. _"Tell me, darling. What do you prefer? Men or women?"_

_"Er. Uh, women?"_ Alistair gulped.

_"You just take a seat here, love, while I go line up some of my best. You can pick your favorite."_ Sanga informed as she went to go get the girls in question. _"Oh. And, Aedan? I'm having some trouble with a group of mercenaries called the White Falcons who've been disrupting my business. If you'd be so kind as to show them the door I'd be grateful."_

_"I'll get right on it, Sanga."_ Aedan answered. _"But if you'd be so kind as to help me find someone. I'm also here on duty."_

_"Who you looking for, sweetie?"_

_"A man called Paedan."_

_"Him?"_ Sanga wrinkled her nose as if the name itseld smelled like a rotting corpse. _"Please don't tell me you're involved with the likes of him."_

_"Actually I'm here to 'take care' of him."_ Aedan answered slyly. _"Would you be so kind as to show me his room?"_

_"Love to."_ Sanga answered. _"He's in Room Four down the hall. The password is 'The Griffons shall rise again'."_

_"Thanks. You won't mind if a make a little noise in there, would you?"_

_"Darling, this is a whorehouse. If anything, they'll just think it's a busy night back in there. And if you make a mess back there, don't worry about it. The maids are used to cleaning up all kinds ungodly scenes left behind in those rooms."_ Sanga waved at Aedan as he went back there with his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

**Thirty Minutes Later….**

* * *

After Aedan killed Paedan and his associates, as well as taking care of the White Falcons who were causing Sanga a headache Aedan sat back down at the bar while Sanga got some of her best girls for Alistiar's choice of enjoyment. Aedan observed a scuffle between a Rivaini woman and several disgruntled men over a game of cards. Aedan got up to join in on the woman's defense thinking she was one of the Pearl's workers only to see she was quiet capable of handling those men herself with great ease. She was obviously not a whore. She fought with a kind grace and speed that can only be learned in combat, aiming for their weaknesses and soft spots. Aedan's curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go talk to the Rivaini. Aedan's curiosity spiked further when Zevran also walked up to her.

_"And look what the nug dragged in."_ The woman said to Zevran without a trace of accent in her voice. "_Come to apologize for leaving me bereft of my lord husband and then vanishing like a thief in the night?"_

_"You know it was nothing personal, Isabela."_ Zevran answered. _"It was just business. Business that turned out very well for you. I hear you now command his ship?"_

_"Well, I suppose I never did like the greasy bastard. And you were much better in bed than he was anyway."_

Okay. These two obviously had some kind of sordid past together. And from the way they spoke so familiarly she was as adventurous as Zevran is. "_Perhaps introduction are in order?"_ Aedan asked.

_"Indeed."_ Zevran agreed. _"This is Isabela, queen of the eastern sea and the sharpest blad in Llomeryn. Isabela this is Aedan Cousland. Acting Warden-Commander of the Order of the Grey here in Ferelden."_

_"A Grey Warden? Charmed."_ Isabela greeted genuinely.

_"I noticed you were playing some Wicked Grace with those men."_ Aedan pointed out.

_"I suppose you saw that little drama? Not my fault if those men can't hold a good hand. And it's my fault if those men's hands are shit for holding swords."_

Aedan had never lost a game of Wicked Grace in his life. This might be interesting._ "What would you say to quick game of cards? You seem like a formidable player and I happen to have never lost a game."_

_"Ooh. I do love a challenge."_ The pirate proclaimed. _"But I only play for stakes."_

_"I have a healthy bag of sovereigns right here."_ Aedan revealed a rather plump pouch that jingled melodiously with the coins inside._ "Will that work?"_

_"Oh my, but that is an attractive little purse."_ Isabela marveled. _"But I'm afraid I can't cover that."_

_"If I might make a suggestion?"_ Zevran piped in. He leaned over into the pirate's ear and whispered something Aedan couldn't make out, but whatever it was it seemed to get Isabela really excited. Really, really excited.

_"And…he's a Templar you say. All pent up and full of…anxiety?"_ Isabela asked lasciviously.

_"Like a cheating wife in a confessional."_ Zevran declared.

_"Alright, that seems more than fair. You'll get your game, Warden."_ The two of them sat at the table and shuffled their cards. Aedan lost the first hand, but he noticed Isabela quickly swiping some cards from the deck she shuffled. Her hands moved so quickly Aedan barely noticed them move in the dim light. But he was fast and observant, too. Suddenly Alistair was seen walking to the back room with his choice of woman wrapped around his arm. The Lay Warden if Aedan recalled correctly. A tall honey-haired woman with griffon tattoos adorning her alabaster flesh. A Grey Warden crest was designed in her generous cleavage and several griffons danced down along her smooth legs.

For a brief instant filled with lustful curiosity, Isabela took her eyes of her cards and put them on the Lay Warden. In that instant Aedan was able to dexterously swipe several cards from her hand and replace them with less than helpful ones. _"Alright, hands down."_ Isabela called. _"And here I have…! Nothing? But I thought I had…?"_

_"The Knight of Roses, and of Mercy and the Angels of Fortitude and Charity, and Black Serpent."_ And listed calmly hiding his triumphant gaze._ "I win."_

_"But those were…?"_ Isabela gasped._ "How did you…? Wait a minute! Those are my cards! Did you swipe them from me without me noticing? That's the first time that's ever happened. You're more skilled than I could have anticipated."_

_"Everything I learned about cards I learned from my good friend, Alistair."_ Aedan lied as he patted a confused Alistair on the shoulders.

_"Did you now?"_ Isabela asked intrigued. _"Well, I'll be sure to teach him a thing or two."_ Isabela eagerly grabbed Alistair's other arm and dragged the Grey Warden, and the Lay Warden, into the back rooms.

While his fellow Warden was going through "The Joining" the backroom, Aedan sat over at the bar next to Sanga who was pouring herself and Aedan a glass of Coustland scotch. "_Tell me, Sanga. What has been going on in this city since Arl Howe took over?"_

Sanga's beautiful face curdled like sour milk at the mention of that name. _"It's been very hard, Aedan. He's in control for only five mintues and the first thing he does is lead a purge on the Alienage. The elves were in a fit of outrage when Vaughn Kendalls kidnapped several women at a wedding and raped them. So the bridegroom and his kin paid the bastard a little visit. Then Howe puts the elves down like they did something wrong. Two of my employees were killed in the initial fighting."_

Aedan remembered Vaughn Kendalls. Remembered beating the living tar out of him at a tournament last time he was here. That miserable prick was always a real piece of work. The world was better off without him. _"What else has Howe been doing in the city?"_

_"When he's not taxing the blood out of people's lives he does absolutely nothing!"_ Sanga spat angrily. _"His men come and go, and take what they please like they own the world! Some of them came in here demanding free services or they were going to rough my girls up. Sergeant Kylon does his best, but he's only one man, and the Arl makes his job a living hell. I swear Aedan, for many of us it feels like the Orlesians have returned."_ Sanga informed sadly. _"I even here that the slimy bastard's dipping into the city's treasure to cover his own damned expenses."_

That vein in Aedan's forhead was starting to pound with anger. Rendon Howe was less fit to run an out house, let alone the capital city of Ferelden! He lets crime run rampant, even adds to the crime rate and now he's stealing the city's wealth!? _"This can't go on, Sanga."_ Aedan said angrily._ "Do you know of anyone I can talk to so I can stick it to that bastard?"_

Sanga's eyes lit up like candles._ "Yes. Go to the Market District and ask for Kylon. He can tell you how to make the city a bit more secure. And while you're there look for a half-elf near the Chantry name of Slim Couldry. He can tell you exactly where to hurt Howe and his bootlicks right where it hurts."_

Later Isabela was seen hobbling happily out of the back room while the Lay Warden had to be carried out by one of the bouncers. Alistair, however, walked out of there with smile on his face and a spring in his step. Now he could die in the lowliest pit in the deep roads and have no regrets.

**Towards the end of the day...**

**XoXoXo**

After a very long and very…..eventful day they all came back to Arl Eamon's estate. Everyone in the party agreed that after all that happened today getting a good nights sleep was the best plan. While on his way to his room Aedan walked by Wynne who had a concerned look on her face. _"Is something wrong, Wynne?"_

_"Yes. It's Leliana, I don't want ask what happened with her in the city today but whatever it was it made her very upset."_ She informd him. _"When she came back here she was crying terribly and while I've done my best to console her she won't tell me what happened."_ Aedan thought for a moment. Apparently killing her former lover was much more difficult for Leliana than he thought but it was necessary. _"Perhaps you should talk to her."_ The mage informed him.

_"Don't worry."_ Aedan said reassuringly. _"I'm sure I can think of something that can help her."_ Wynne gave him a chuckle. _"What? What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing."_ Wynne answered. _"It's just you seem to have a gift for helping us and giving us all hope when we need it most. I know you don't believe but sometimes I feel the Maker has put you on all of our paths to help us."_

Aedan gave his thanks to Wynne and decided to go see about talking to Leliana. What Aedan didn't know was that right now, while everyone was trying to get some rest all of his companions were thinking the same thing that Wynne had informed him; all were contemplating how The Warden had affected their lives in a positive manner.

Wynne couldn't thank Aedan enough for how helped her, not just in saving the Circle when it would've been much easier to destroy it than rescue it. No, for helping her to find Aneirin when she believed him to be dead. After she told Aedan of her greatest regret he insisted on finding him so that she may have closure and find him they did, living amongst the Dalish as a healer. When she saw her former student alive in the forest and the man he had become all she could think about was how she was a dreadful mentor and that the pain Aneirin endured was her doing. Instead of hating her like she felt she deserved Aneirin had long forgiven her and moved on. Wynne felt a great burden lifted from her shoulders, like she could at last breath easy and not suffocate on her own guilt and it was thanks to Aedan persistence. Now when her time came to face the Maker she could do it without regrets, all she could do now was hope that Aedan would be able to live as long if not longer than her and continue to do great things.

Oghren didn't quite know how he felt right now. He couldn't tell if he felt proud to know the Warden or if that was the hangover speaking. He allowed Oghren to come up to the surface to help fight the darkspawn when all the other great nobles of Orzammar wouldn't even spit in his direction, Stone, even Oghren wouldn't have recruited himself to fight a dying nug! But instead the Warden let him join his quest, he even helped him to find Felsi, the only woman in the whole sodding world who might even put up with him. Though he was kinda wishing Felsi never told Aedan how he lost that fight to a roasted nug. After finding Felsi, Aedan asked how he could have lost and he began laughing so hard the Ancestors heard him beneath the earth. Sod it all! He tried to tell the Warden how that fight was rigged! The cook must'a put some kind of enchantment on the thing! But the two of them laughed about it later. Yeah, he and Aedan were definitely battle brothers at this point. There was one thing, however, Oghren didn't understand about him; whd did all the ladies practically bow before him of all people!? How could all the surface women not see the exotic, dwarven glory that was Oghren Kondrat!?

Sten had been mistaken, and that had never happen before, the Qun was always clear so this was something new for him. When he first met the Grey Warden he thought little of him, he didn't seem to understand his own Order and seemed more interested in getting involved in other matters that had nothing to do with combating the Blight. Not to mention he seemed to revel in being a barbarian and that he….copulated on a regular basis with an unchecked mage clearly stated he was not fit for his role. From what he has seen the Warden was a great warrior, yes, but warriors are meant to fight battles not play diplomat or solve petty grievances. Yet, despite the constant detours and various other nonsense he managed to assemble the army he needed to fight the Archdemon and all the while he even managed to find Sten's sword, Asala. When they had returned to Redcliffe they went to the Dwarf, Dwynn, and he was more than happy to give it back so long as they left him alone and then for the first time since his imprisonment in Lothering Sten felt worthy of standing amongst the beresaad once more. Yes, he had been mistaken, the Warden was truly someone worthy of following. He came to this cold, barbaric, stinking country to answer the Arishok's question and Sten knew he probably wouldn't live to give him the answer but if he did die he would do so proudly fighting alongside this Grey Warden named Aedan.

Aedan had just left her room after they had their discussion and Leliana couldn't help but feel that he was right. When she went to Lothering to find peace and quiet all she was really doing was running away, fearful of what she truly is; a bard. Aedan informed her that by her logic the Maker made the world dangerous, and while she disagreed with the Warden's sentiment about the Maker being an uncaring god perhaps she can spread his light by fighting against the dangers that would block out the Maker's light. Marjolaine may have taught her all she knew in the bardic arts and the deep intricacies of the Grand Game but that doesn't mean she had to follow the same selfish and hedonistic lifestyle Marjolaine had led. Now full with renewed confidence in both herself and her faith she could assist her friends in ending the Blight, and afterwards? Well, maybe Andraste can guide her to her next journey, She already guided her to the Wardens. She would always be thankful to Dorothea and the Chantry for teaching her the Light of Andraste and the compassion of the Maker, but she would grateful most of all to Aedan for showing her who she truly was.

Caridin gave Shale her body, but after countless centuries of being a weapon, a puppet, and a shit-frosted statue the Warden had given her a purpose. Being a golem hasn't exactly made her life fulfilling, yet these soft creatures of flesh found more purpose in their short, fragile lifespans than she had since her forging, and for the first time since being animated she felt something very strange. The Warden obviously knew the benefits of being a golem from seeing what she can do, yet It stood up against the Mad Dwarf what used the Drunken Dwarf's wife even though It meant losing an entire army of golems. While she approved she felt….grateful that the Warden didn't wish to inflict on others the fate of being a slave to control rods as she had once been. Why does the Warden choose to take the more difficult road even the it would be easier to just crush everything that stood in It's way. Perhaps It did all of these thing _**because**_ It could feel. For the briefest of moment Shale began to feel, what others could describe as envious, of the Warden for It's ability to feel not just pain and sickness but all the other soft, squishy emotions that made the mortal creatures so stupid, even wishing that she was mortal once again. As quickly as the thought came it went, there was nothing to do about it now. For now Shale's purpose was to kill the darkspawn and end the Blight, then she would begin looking for a new purpose to fight for.

At last he was free. While they were carrying out the last of the Ignacio's missions to rescue a noble's kidnapped son from Chase, Arl Howe's captain, they had the luck of running into Taliesin, once Zevran's closest thing to a friend. Taliesin had volunteered to finish the mission Zevran had failed to complete, but for old time's sake he tried to convince the whoreson to come back into the fold of the Crows, they could kill the Wardens, make up a story and go back to Antiva. But Aedan had done more for Zevran in the short time he had known him than the Crows had his entire life! He was not going turn on the Wardens now. With passing regret he killed his former brother and that's when he told Aedan of the unfortunate story of him and Rinna. How on his last mission for the Crows he had killed the only woman who truly understood him and that he had come to Ferelden not looking for his next target but for his own death. Aedan had forgiven him for the attempt on his and Alistair's lives because now he was here assisting him against the Blight and should they succeed they will have saved the lives of not only the people of Ferelden but the whole world as well. Yes, now he was free. With Taliesin dead the Crows will likely assume he died as well, now no longer tied down by the leash of the assassins' guild that bound him and no longer burdened by the guilt that made him feel empty, he could pursue his own destiny in the world. But first he would help the Warden's meet theirs and assist them in driving the darkspawn back down whatever cesspool they came from.

Alistair was lying down on his bed trying to get some sleep but failing. While he was tired after that...magnificent event at the Pearl, his mind was full of different thoughts...for once. Ever since he and Aedan had their talk after seeing Goldanna he thought that his brother-at-arms was right; he needs to start thinking for himself and about what he truly wants out of life and quit relying on others to give him the directions he needs. He was getting pretty tired of expecting so much from others only to be disappointed by them, like with both of his half-siblings and the Chantry. He had let his whole life be ran by how other people wanted it to be. Eamon had sent him to the Chantry at the behest of his wife, and the Chantry wanted to make him a Templar, despite how unhappy it made him. He grew up ashamed of his status as Maric's bastard because his very existence meant the legendary Savior of Ferelden was fallible. He can no longer pine about what Duncan or Maric would've done in his situation, he needs to think about what he can do with what he's learned. Truth be told, though, what did Alistair want? Eamon and Aedan were going to make him king, there was no avoiding that, the only alternative was Anora who currently failing at the job and seemed more than happy to let her father do all the ruling, like what Alistair might've done. Now that Alistair thought about it there was some good things he could do as king. He had seen what kind of a state his country was in and knew exactly what was needed to fix it and thanks to Aedan example he also knew that you gotta be willing to make hard descisions that would break most people. There was no help in thinking about that right now, first they had to think about how they were going to remove Loghain from power so that they might end the Blight, they can worry about him ruling the country after they have saved it. For right now, however, sleeping sounded much more appealing.

The young Witch of the Wilds sat alone on her bed gently caressing the gilded mirror Aedan had given her. She still didn't understand how this mirror could mean more to her than her mother's Grimoire that sat on her night stand. Flemeth's Grimoire possessed power and knowledge that even the Archons of Tevinter would wage war over, yet it meant less to her than the mirror she was cradling like a lost treasure. Morrigan felt a warmth and joy she had never known whenever she held this mirror in her hands, and as much as she wanted to always hold it she couldn't help but want to be rid of it. Instead of cradling this damn trinket she should have been unlocking the powers and secrets of her mother's tome. Whenever she held the mirror, she wanted nothing but to be held in Aedan's arms and feel his breath and kisses on her skin. To feel that warmth and joy only he could provide. How could she be so weak? After everything Flemeth had taught her she should have been immune to such things, yet Aedan...? Just the thought of Aedan being close to her made her want throw everything she had been planning away. Morrigan remembered when Aedan asked her about where their relationship was going she was stunned. Did it need to go anywhere? Was what they had not enough? Yet, she couldn't help but want more herself. Would a life with him be so bad? To have a home and children of her own with him? Morrigan pushed the invading thought from her mind. She would not fall victim to this weakness. She had a purpose, a goal, and she would not let some misbegotten infatuation steer her from her course! Morrigan held the mirror over her head, determined to smash it on the ground as her mother had done so long ago, but her arms froze against her will, as if something else was commanding her not to. Was this weakness truly stronger than her own will? Morrigan tearfully stuffed the mirro back into her bag before this weakness could overtake her. She stubbornly sat in front of her night stand and began reading Flemeth's Grimoire in the hopes that its secret knowledge could drown out this feeling that was building up inside her. She had to stay focused on her goal, no matter how much she wanted Aedan to hold her or how much her heart was breaking to be away from him.

Sleep would not come to the former nobleman. Aedan's mind was filled with thoughts of revenge. He was filled with anxiety and brimming with rage. Rendon Howe, his father's friend and betrayer was so close yet he may as well be in Par Vollen. Protected by the authority of his stolen titles and power of a corrupted teryn, Howe abused the rights and privileges that were unrightfully his. He allowed the capital city of their country to be overrun with crime and corruption, an infestation of blood-mages even took root in the heart of the city! He even dared to use the Cousland's ancestral home to smuggle their people's wealth! Thoughts of all the horrifying methods of pain and torture danced in Aedan's head macabre festival of bloody imagination. "Soon, very soon." He told himself. His mouth salivated at the thought of feasting on Rendon Howe's suffering like a buffet from hell, no matter what titles or how many men Howe hid behind. Aedan's eyes finally drifed to sleep and dreamed of Howe's blood splashing on his face and his still beating heart pumping in Aedan's deathly grasp. Revenge was soon going to be his and Aedan's family's souls would be at peace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again I claim nothing from the Dragon Age Universe. All characters, themes and creatures in Thedas are the property of The BioWare gaming corporation.**

**Please Review and leave your thoughts. In the next chapter Aedan gets sweet, bloody revenge. So keep an eye out for my next update.**


	23. Judgment Day: Part I

**Judgement Day Part I**

Anora paced her royal bedroom back and forth while Erlina watched attentively. How could things have gotten so terrible? She had such high hopes and dreams for this country when she married Cailan. She wished he was here now. Ever since they were children, no matter how bad things were, he was always able to make her smile. Just the thought of her dead husband hurt her. She would never again see his handsome smile or hear that heartfelt laughter. But now Cailan was dead and everything they accomplished together was being unraveled like a spool of yarn.

After the disaster at Ostagar Anora trusted her father to keep the kingdom safe, but it seemed every step he made to go forward just set them back two more steps. Whenever she tried to council her father or have a say in his decisions he shooed her away like she was still a child. Damn it, she was supposed to be the queen! She should have full knowledge of what her father was doing! She knew of his actions against the bannorn, it was unfortunate but it was necessary. In times as dire as these a nation must fall under the authority of its leader, and for the past five years that has been her. Cailan wore the crown but it was always her authority behind it, and right now her father was endangering that, his authority almost superseded hers. She needed him to listen to reason and if not from her, then perhaps someone whose council he did heed. "_Erlina. Fetch my cloak and traveling clothes. We are going out."_

"Yes, my lady." The elven handmaiden obliged in her heavy Orlesian accent. _"Shall I call for your entourage?" _

"_No."_ Anora answered sharply. _"I don't want my father to know what we're doing. You and I will go alone."_

"_Go where, milady?"_

"_To Teryn Howe."_ Anora answered grimly. _"If my father won't listen to his daughter, then perhaps he will listen to his top advisor."_

The two ladies donned simple clothes and hoods, and made their way from the royal castle and through the Palace District to the Arl of Denerim's manor. Anora was surprised by all the angry members of the Crafters Guild Hall packed outside the front door demanding that Howe address them. Apparently the state was in poor repair and Howe hadn't been very prompt in paying his workers. Anora was able to convince the guards at the front gate who she was and they took her to meet with their lord. Perhaps now she finally had a way for her words to reach her father's ear.

Arl Howe met her in the solar. Judging from all the finery he wore, it was obvious why he couldn't pay the carpenters and masons outside his door. His tunic was fine deep blue velvet that bore the Bear of Amaranthine on its breast. His cloak was a yard of pure satin with golden trimmings held by a bejeweled chain around his collar. And on his hands he wore a gilded ring on each finger, three in particular stood out. One was a silver band with a bear's paw stamped on it signifying the Arling of Amaranthine. The second was a golden ring with shield bearing a verdant sunburst on argent below a green border with triple white diamonds marked on it, with a ruby on either side of the shield, the signet ring of the Arl of Denerim. The final one was a simple band of iron with knotted designs that were worn and faded from centuries of age, and had two verdant spears crossing before a pale dew drop carved into it. This was the symbol of the Teyrnir of Highever.

"_How can I be of service, your majesty?"_ Howe bowed respectfully but with that glint of arrogance in his eyes.

"_You can assist me, Arl Howe, by telling me what my father has been doing to answer the call of the Landsmeet."_ Anora answered authoritatively.

"_It's 'Teryn Howe', my lady."_ Howe reminded spitefully. _"I do reign over the north and the lands of Highever. And as for what your father is doing, I'm not at liberty to say."_

Anora maintained her calm demeanor as Erlina slinked into the shadows with the other elven servants. _"As your queen I give you leave to speak on behalf of my father and regent. Tell me, why is it I had to hear from one of my handmaidens about a plague breaking out in the alienage? And why is it this seems to go unnoticed by you?"_

Howe's face soured like old milk into an ugly scowl. _"What are a few elves? If a few of them go missing here or there in the alienage it just means what less knife-ear to put down in the next purge."_

Anora wasn't going to be put off. _"That doesn't answer my question, Howe. I have yet to officially recognize any of these titles my father has, for whatever reason, seen fit to bestow upon you. And if you wish to keep them I suggest you do as your queen commands."_ The queen warned dangerously.

Howe flashed her a defiant, angry gaze_. "I don't answer to you, woman! You think just because your husband's rotting in some field you have authority? In this kingdom I answer to the only authority that matters, and in this house I'm the only authority that matters!"_ Howe clenched his jeweled fingers into fists and bared his teeth in an angry glare at the young queen.

That was the last straw. Anora would not be spoken to in the manner. _"Very well, Howe. If you and my father refuse to adhere to my authority than perhaps Arl Eamon and the Wardens will. I'm sure with the Landsmeet approaching they would accommodate a royal welcoming."_

The vein in Howe's head was pounding like a war drum. How dare this up-jumped widow think she can threaten him? Him!? _"You brazen bitch!"_ he screamed as he grabbed the queen by her hair. _"You think you can speak treason to me and get away with it!?"_

"_Ackh!"_ the queen cried as Howe's fingers yanked her golden locks. _"How dare you!? I'm the queen! You must—Uhn!"_ The back of Howe's hand smacked across her face and his rings left red marks on her cheek.

"_You little slut!"_ Howe growled. _"You're no more a queen than Cailan was a king! You're just another pawn to move like your dead husband was! And you will not take from me what's rightfully mine!"_ The furious nobleman motioned two of his guards over to him. _"Here! Take the traitorous slattern away! Lock her in one of the rooms while I decide what to do with her!"_

Howe's lackeys obediently grabbed the monarch by the arms and dragged her away. _"How dare you!? I am you queen!"_ she yelled as they shoved her into the room and locked the door behind them.

Anora was not one to just sit around in a situation like this. She looked around the room for anything she could use. There was plenty of furniture and some vases. Perfect! She could use these to try and pry the door open or knock out whoever came in to check on her. Anora listened and heard someone speaking on the other side of the door. This was her chance! What was being said was faint and hard to make out. Suddenly there was a shimmering barrier covering the door and prevented her from touching it. Damn it! Howe must have had a mage place some kind of spell on it, and if what she understood was correct it would only be deactivated if the mage willed it or was killed. _"My lady! My lady!"_ someone called.

It was Erlina! Thank the Maker! _"Erlina! What's going on?"_

"_My lady, I've been listening to what Teryn Howe says to his men, and I fear the worse!"_ the elf answered frantically. _"I believe he intends to murder you and blame it on the Wardens."_

This couldn't be happening. Anora had to remain calm. _"Erlina, listen carefully. I need you to go get some help here right away."_

"_I can go back to the palace and your soldiers, my lady."_ The handmaiden suggested.

"_No!"_ Anora rejected. _"That could cause more problems than it would solve. If my father or Howe see royal soldiers marching here they may kill me immediately."_

"_What about you father? Surely Howe wouldn't do something so damning as to bring the teryn's wrath down on him?"_

It pained Anora, but she couldn't trust her father. _"No, Erlina. I can't rely on my father's state of mind right now. I fear that if my father thinks that I've betrayed him then he may go through with Howe's plan to have me killed."_

"_Then what shall we do?"_ Erlina asked panic-stricken.

Anora thought for a moment and realized there was only one hope for rescue. The very subject that got her locked in here in the first place. _"Go to Arl Eamon."_ Anora finally instructed. "_Go to him and ask for Aedan Cousland. Ask for him directly and tell him what has happened."_

"_Aedan Cousland, milady?"_

"_If what I've heard is correct, Aedan Cousland is alive and he's traveling with my husband's half-brother."_ Anora explained. _"If anyone would come to a royal's rescue under dire circumstances it would be him. Go there now."_

"_I'll come back soon as I can, my queen."_ The elf promised faithfully. _"I'll bring the Warden here immediately."_

Anora sat on her bed and contemplated her situation. And Aedan Cousland. Eleanor Cousland was one of her best tutors and she would often bring her children to the capital with her. Fergus was around her age but he would often stay close to his father to learn the duties of being a teryn, so she saw Aedan more than him. Aedan was unlike any man she had ever seen before. Cailan was charming, charismatic and completely dashing, but he was also childish, brash and easy to manipulate either by charm or by his own unwillingness to care. Fergus Cousland was almost the same way, in fact, he and Cailan got along well on almost anything. But Aedan was different. Almost frighteningly so. Aedan was grim, uncouth and extremely violent. Anora found him incredibly frustrating because unlike the other boys she interacted with, Aedan would not be charmed or swayed by a mere batting of the eyes or pouting of the lips. He was not one to be moved by any other will but his own. In fact, she remembered a scandal amongst the castle's chantry sisters that he had renounced the Maker. Indeed, such a man so crass as to do something as execrable as to deny the Maker couldn't have many redeeming qualities. But he did. Aedan was honorable and possessed a love for this country that could almost rival her father's. Anora's thought's went blank for a moment as she trailed her soft finger along her delicate lips and remembered something she hadn't thought of in years.

**Seven Years Ago….**

It was late autumn in Denerim. Light rains pattered the landscape the night before making the air smell fresh and filled with a bracing chill. The harvest had been gathered and the year had been kind, so Arl Urien Kendells called for a tournament to be held in the capital to celebrate another good year. Lords from all over the country had been gathered to watch. Young nobles, older veterans and green soldiers entered the lists to test their mettle. On the day of the tournament the air was heavy with disappointment that Teryn Loghain, King Maric and Prince Cailan would not be attending. The king was overseeing this year's winter harvest, while the teryn was out training the soldiers, and the prince had come down with a nasty cold from trying to prove his manliness by training in the rain. So, Anora was the only royal overseeing the tournament, much to everyone's dismay. After all, they all came to see the Hero of River Dane, Maric the Savior or the crowned prince, not many of them even knew of Anora yet. Not willing to let her presence be the source of disapproval, Anora stood from her seat in the podium to address the spectators. _"On behalf of my father and the king."_ She called gathering everyone's attention. _"I thank you all for attending this tournament and wish the best of luck to all its participants."_

The crowd clapped modestly for her words, but that wasn't enough for Anora. _"This tournament is being held to celebrate another year's good harvest as well as to celebrate another year of our liberation from foreign occupation. So let us give thanks to Arl Urien for arranging this well-deserved jubilation."_ The crowd cheered and even raised their glasses, it was still not enough to get them to remember who she was. A stroke of feminine wiles passed through her mind. _"And as a special reward." Anora declared. "I promise to give a kiss to the winner of the tournament!"_ Anora's promise drew a loud ovation of cheers from the crowd and a renewed sense of purpose from all the participants. Anora sat back down with the other nobles who applauded her generosity.

She smiled to herself knowing that this would help cement her reputation amongst the nobility. Anora looked around and observed the other nobles that had gathered. Arl Bryland's daughter sat excitedly on her father's lap while he tried to get her to calm down. Alfstanna Eremon, who had been recently appointed bann since her brother, Irminric's abdication to join the Chantry, was participating in the archery contest. Urien toasted Anora's speech while Arl Wulff laughed as he watched his two younger son's play with wooden swords. Anora's attention was drawn to her former tutor, Eleanor Cousland, as she walked hand-in-hand with her husband to their seat. _"Eleanor!"_ Anora called. _"I'm so glad you could make it."_

Eleanor hugged the young lady affectionately. _"Anora, my dear girl! How lovely you look today."_

"_I'm sorry my father isn't here to greet you himself."_

"_Nonsense, girl. If I wanted to see your father I'd go to the Landsmeet. I'm happy to see what beautiful young woman you've become."_

"_And what of your sons?"_ Anora inquired. _"Have they come to watch the tournament as well?"_

"_Ha! Fergus couldn't wait to show Orianna around the capital along with my future grandchild."_ Eleanor looked over to her oldest son who had his arm wrapped around his Antivan spouse's waist. Orianna's belly was modestly round with child. _"Aedan, on the other hand, can't turn down a chance to test his sword-arm, so he's one of the late entries into the lists. Oh, look there he is now!"_ Anora's eyes were guided down to the tourney field and saw Eleanor's youngest. Aedan was tall and very handsome for someone who was still just a lad. He wore simple splint-mail with a thick fur collar lined around his neck, a wolf's pelt draping around his shoulders, and armed with a simple battle axe. His appearance was simple but slightly fearsome. The young Cousland boy had already cemented a reputation as a skilled and fearsome warrior during his time as a squire. Unlike the other participants of the tourney, Aedan's face was grim and humorless, like he stepped on to a field of battle rather than a tournament of celebration.

As the tournament progressed many warriors who came on to the field pledged to win their battle to gain Anora's favor. Noble sons swore that when they won the tournament they would win her heart. Knight's begged her favor in their upcoming fights and veterans swore to fight in honor of House Mac Tir. Anora's plan to get their attention and fealty worked wonderfully on all of them. All except one: Aedan Cousland. Round after round the young lord won each duel and contest he set after in utter silence and complete ferocity. Aedan swore no promises of victory in her name, and begged no favor from her as if her prize to the victor meant nothing to him.

The only time Anora saw a break in his fearsome demeanor was when a young Orlesian lass, who Anora recognized as the woman who sold flowers in the Market District, held out her sash along with all the other ladies in the stands, hoping that a handsome participant would win the match in her honor. Anora always felt that such a custom was sexist and foolish. Yet she couldn't help but feel a slight of jealousy sting when Aedan accepted the woman's favor and won all his duels after that for her. And that stinging sensation was intensified when Aedan kissed the flower girl's sash a he returned it to her as if it were some holy treasure. The woman practically fainted when Aedan handed it back.

At the end of the day, there were several winners of the tournament's events. Bann Alfstanna Eremon put every man in Denerim to shame when she effortlessly dominated the archery contest. Bann Teagan Guirren won the best mabari contest. The strong man contest was once more won by Arl Gallagher Wulf, for the third year in a row. But the winner of the melee and ultimately the winner of Anora's prize was Aedan. As the future queen donned the winner's tartan on to Aedan's chest, she was apprehensive to follow through with her promise after realizing how young Aedan actually was, and after seeing him mercilessly annihilate his competitors with his axe. Instead Aedan's hand gently cusped her soft cheek as one would touch a lover and gently brought her face to his. The cheers from the roaring crowd were drowned out as Anora felt electricity surge through her whole body with her heart pounding in her chest, and her knees growing weak. Anora finally gave in to the kiss and grabbed the cloth on Aedan's chest and pulled closer, deepening their embrace. When it was over the young lord respectfully bowed to her and turned back towards his family.

"_Aedan! You sly dog, you!"_ Fergus complimented with gusto. _"Kissing the prince's fiancée in front of the whole capital? What will people say?"_

"_Fergus, be respectful!"_ Eleanor scolded. _"Instead of teasing your brother, you should be considerate of your future queen's generosity!"_

The Couslands all walked off into the celebration talking and laughing just like any other family. Anora never knew such companionship not that she ever needed it. Still she found it hard to take her eyes off Aedan, but he never looked back at her. Why was this so aggravating?

**Present Time….**

Of course, it wasn't until later that she learned that Aedan frequented the women at The Pearl and realized that was probably where he learned how to kiss like that. Anora told Cailan about the kiss and he just laughed about how if he'd been there he'd have won that kiss from her. But she never told her how that kiss from Aedan's lips had excited her. Of the feeling that Aedan incited from her inner-being. In fact, Anora worked very hard to forget about that kiss, and was successful at it. But now that she was counting on Aedan's help to rescue her, she couldn't help but remember how that kiss made her feel. All she could do now was hope that Aedan had changed over the years and would serve the crown as loyally as his mother and father did.

**At Teryn of Gwaren's Estate….**

Howe was striding into the royal palace in a dismal mood. Not only was that traitorous cunt, Anora, becoming a problem, but with the loss of all of those silver bars that were meant to replenish his wealth back in Highever, Howe had lost all means to pay the Crafter's Hall and now he might have no other choice but to pay those filthy peasants with his own coin. To make things worse, Captain Chase had failed! Earlier in the month Howe had a prominent noble's son kidnapped so they could extort the miserable bastard for coin from his rich father, now instead Captain Chase had been killed and someone had taken the son from him before he had a chance to collect the ransom. There was no use in thinking about it now, he had to address the regent with and try to convince him with a proposal that could finally rid them of all opposition of the Teryn's bid to become king. As Howe entered the Royal Council Chambers that flea, Sergeant Kylon, was just leaving the room. Teryn Loghain and Ser Cautherine had a severly displeased look on their faces. _"Tell me, Howe…"_ the regent glared at the city's new arl. "_How is it that after everything I have given you, you have been incapable of keeping order within this city?"_

"_I'm sure I don't know what you mean, sire."_ Howe defended nervously.

"_I mean this Dark Wolf, Howe."_ Loghain growled. _"The rogue that has been turning this entire city on its head!"_

Howe had heard of this new troublemaker but he was the city guard's problem not his, but their gross incompetence was making it his problem. The Dark Wolf had also made him a victim but there was no way he could let anyone know how he was smuggling the Crown's wealth to his new estate in Highever, so for the sake of keeping his head attached to his neck he had to play ignorant. _"I've heard the rumors, sire. This Dark Wolf is a vagabond masquerading around like the Black Fox, nothing more."_

"_Yes, well this 'Vagabond' has been causing trouble for the more wealthy nobles in this city, most of them were supporters of the regent."_ Cautherine informed fervently. _"Now, instead of coming to him with support, they are coming to him with complaints about how you are not keeping this city safe."_

"_Hmph, surely these lords exaggerate." _Howe said half-ignorant, but also half hoping he wasn't the only one that got robbed by this filty peasant.

"_Oh, really, Teryn Howe?"_ Ser Cautherine quirked her eyebrow like she was looking at the village idiot. _"Bann Franderel says this Dark Wolf has stolen all of the wealth that he had banked here in Denerim. Lady Sophie was robbed of all her jewels from her room at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. And Ser Nancine was literally robbed naked right in the middle of the Wonders of Thedas! Need I go on, my lord?"_

Now this was truly embarrassing, but maybe they can still do something about this thief and still save their image. "_We could try setting a trap for him, once we have him we can reveal who he is and execute him in public to show what happens when to thieves who steal from the Fereldan nobility."_

"_The Dark Wolf is the Warden."_ Loghaine informed with aggravation. The teryn saw that this little revelation caught both of his advisors of guard. Cautherine looked bewildered whereas Howe looked furious.

"_Are you certain, your grace?"_ The knight asked.

"_Yes. When the Dark Wolf stole my crown from my seneschal at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. His guards saw who he was, and instead of trying their luck at attempting to kill him they ran away and the seneschal followed suit, but not before handing the crown over to that traitor."_ Loghain explained.

"_In that case we should raid Eamon's estate and kill everyone for their crimes!"_ Howe exploded with anger. He cared more that Aedan had stolen his hard earned wealth rather than the fact that he was the Dark Wolf. _"Nobody steals from me…er, the crown and gets away with it!"_

"_Don't be stupid, Howe, and think for a moment."_ Loghain said nonchantaly. _"By now they would've have already sold it, if we go to Arl Eamon's estate without any hard proof we would just be giving the Warden's more power to use against us in the Landsmeet."_

"_But the seneschal and his guards saw him." _Cautherine protested.

"_It will just be a baseless accusation without evidence."_ Loghain continued. _"The Warden's will just say that we put the guards and the seneschal up to accusing them and they in turn will bring up how we are unable to maintain order in this city. Let them have this small victory before it embarrasses us even further."_ In truth, however, this just made Loghain feel like an ass. That crown was made to be a symbol of the new, free and independent Ferelden that stood on its own without outside influence. Instead it was stolen by the Wardens masquerading as this Dark Wolf and now they look like heroes to the commoners and they look like fools to the nobles.

Howe decided now was probably the best time lay down more bad news. _"There is more news I'm afraid, sire. We have just received a letter from King Bhelen of Orzammar. Apparently, Ambassador Gainley suffered a fatal accident."_

"_You mean he was assassinated."_ Loghain surmised.

"_Not that the dwarf king will admit it, but yes, apparently he 'slipped' and fell into a lava pit."_ Howe went on. _"And apparently the Kadan Fe mercenary group have just…disappeared."_

"_What do you mean they just 'disappeared'?"_ The regent asked disbelievingly.

"_I mean just that, sire. When my men went to go meet with them towards the outskirts of the Brecillian forest all they found was scattered weapons and dead fires. I can only assume that they were killed and there is no chance of us finding their bodies."_

"_The Wardens."_ Loghain concluded_. "They harass me and try to cripple me at every turn I take. The Orlesians chose well. "_

"_I'm afraid it gets worse, my lord." _This time it was Ser Cautherine's turn to be the bearer of bad news. _"This morning I had to speak with the Grand Cleric, and she was furious."_

"_What? Have I done something to offend the Chantry?"_ Loghain asked blithely.

"_No, more specifically Howe has."_ The knight answered while shooting the arl a disrespectful eye, catching Howe by surprise. _"Apparently there was a very large infestation of maleficarum right here in the heart of Denerim. The Grand Cleric wants to know why it was the Wardens who learned of their presence here and not the city's arl."_

"_Apostates are the Chantry's concern not mine."_ Howe pointed out uncaringly. _"That makes it the Grand Cleric's fault or her Templars. And, point of fact, I did know of them, but honestly I thought they were working with Caladrius."_

"_How can you be so careless!?"_ Cautherine spouted_. "If the Wardens can find out about a large group of blood mages festering in the city, what's to stop them from finding out about the operations going on in the Alienage?"_

"_Enough!"_ Loghain yelled out. _"We need to stop arguing amongst ourselves and start thinking of a way to make sure we have enough support to win the Landsmeet or, at the very least, prove that the Wardens cannot be trusted."_

"_Speaking of trust, sire."_ Howe added on. _"There is a greater concern now to the country's security_

"_What is it this time, Howe?"_ The teryn inquired growing weary of the mounting problems.

"_It's you daughter, sire. I'm afraid Queen Anora is becoming…a problem. Earlier today she came to my estate and demanded details from me about what you have been doing to keep our country safe and secure."_ Loghain frowned at Howe. What did Anora hope to accomplish by going to Howe's estate? He had already told her that everything was being handled and didn't need to worry herself.

"_What do you mean?"_ Loghain asked in a concerned tone.

"_When I told her I wasn't at liberty to discuss matters of state with her she became frantic. She began accusing me of treason and said that if I didn't tell her she would go to Eamon and give her support to the Wardens."_ Howe lied masterfully.

Loghain's eyes widened with terror. _"Why would she be doing this?"_

"_I'm afraid it's her grief, sire."_ Howe explained. "Apparently she hasn't let her mourning run its course, and now with all of these continuing hazards that are affecting the country it's all taking a toll on her rationality, you know how women are."

Ser Cautherine took offense to that statement but said nothing, she could see that this news greatly distressed her lord. _"What do you intend to do, my lord?"_

Loghain sat down and thought for a moment. He couldn't allow his own daughter to destroy everything that he had worked so hard to achieve. If she went and supported the Wardens because she didn't trust him anymore then all the sacrifices he made to keep Ferelden free will have been in vain_. "Ser Cautherine, leave us."_

The knight obediently bowed her head to her lord and took her leave without saying a word. Howe was impressed by how Loghain had a warrior of such great prowess such as Ser Cautherine at his heel like a well-trained dog. _"Your grace, with your leave I can keep her as a prolonged…guest at my estate until she is of a more…clear mind."_

Loghain was still tasting what a bitter pill this situation was to swallow. He didn't want to do this to his only child but he couldn't let her destroy their country either. He heaved a heavy sigh and made his decision. _"See to it that she remains unharmed. When the time comes I will speak to her myself."_

"_Of course, my lord."_ Howe said as if pleased with this descision.

"_Now leave me."_ The regent commanded.

The Arl bowed his head and turned from the room with a ruthless grin on his face. No he could deal with that difficult bitch himself. With this he could finally end the Wardens and secure Loghain's bid for kingship.

Loghain sat there by himself thinking about how dire this whole ordeal was. Now he was at a point where may even had to think of his own daughter as an enemy. Loghain, however, couldn't afford to be selfish. He had sacrificed so many other sons and daughters for the sake of this country's freedom so he has to be willing to perhaps sacrifice his own as well, but he prayed to the Maker on high that it wouldn't come to that.

_That was easier than I thought._ Howe thought to himself. His entourage led him back to his estate, but was forced to take the back entrance in to avoid the Crafter's Guild plaguing his front door. This was embarrassing. The most powerful man in the north shouldn't have to hide from peasants like a common criminal. When Loghain became king he would have all of these craftsmen executed to show all the other feeble-minded serfs who truly ruled this city. That would have to wait of course, first he had to frame the Wardens of murdering that traitorous cunt, Anora. As he thought of how he would have to kill Anora his thoughts drifted over to that miserable bastard, Aedan. Anora was a greater threat than Bryce's green whelp could ever have been, but just thinking that boy's name made Howe feel nauseous. Soon the whole of Ferelden would demand his head on a pike and he could finally have all the power and wealth that he so richly deserved. The power that was rightfully his and he'd be damned first before he let some untried, cowardly, husk of a brat steal everything that should've been his to begin with. And if it should come down between him and Bryce's second-born Howe had no doubts that he would be the victor. After all, Howe had fought against the chevaliers of Orlais, he was a tried and proven combatant that was decorated by King Maric himself. Aedan's only experience in warfare came from winning petty tourneys, being trained by that shaved bear, Argyle, and fighting mindless ghouls. Perhaps it would be best if Howe fought the miserable Cousland brat himself. He could finally end Bryce's petulant legacy with his own hands.

**At Arl Eamon's Estate….**

Aedan knelt in the manor's training yard meditating intensely with Starfang sitting in his lap. Argyle taught him that meditation was one of the most important things a warrior must do before the eve of battle. A warrior, especially the likes of a Berserker and a Reaver, must contemplate death and all the ways it can be inflicted. The warrior must picture himself being riddled with arrows, impaled upon spears and stoned by giant rocks. He must even think that being burned alive, mauled by animals and being drowned as a possibility of his demise. When a warrior contemplates his own death he can face not just the battlefield, but life in general without fear. But it wasn't his own death Aedan was concentrating on. It was Howe's. Aedan pictured Howe's smug face in his mind and imagined all the horrible things he could and would eventually do to him. Hanging, beheading, even being burned at the stake was too good for him! Aedan wanted to hear him scream, hear him beg! He wanted to Howe to yearn for death! Aedan was deep in his meditations that he couldn't hear someone saying his name.

"_Aedan! Aedan!?"_ Alistair couldn't believe this. Was he out cold or something? _"Aedan are you drunk, deaf, or dead!?"_ Alistair attempted shake his fellow Warden awake, but before he could even touch him Aedan grabbed Alistair's wrist and neck in vice-like grip. Aedan's eyes shot open menacingly and growled like a pissed off dog_. "Ackh. Sorry was I interrupting something?"_ Alistair wheezed nasally.

Realizing what he was doing, Aedan quickly released his grip on his friend. _"Sorry, Alistair. I was meditating."_

Alistair rubbed his sore neck and realized that it kind of hurt to swallow. _"Do you always try to strangle people who try to wake you up?"_

"_That was a reflex."_ Aedan defended. _"And you shouldn't bother a warrior in the middle of his meditations, anyway."_

"_Oh, well, just excuse me then."_ Alistair rebuffed sarcastically. _"But I think that whatever's going on with Arl Eamon is more important than whatever it is you're meditating on."_

At this point nothing was more important to Aedan than thinking on Howe's death. _"That's a matter of opinion, I think. What's going on?"_

"_Arl Eamon wants us both to meet with him in his study immediately."_ Alistair answered. "_Apparently something very important has happened."_

The two Wardens made their way to the Arl's study and found Eamon alone with a young, dark haired elf maiden standing next to him. _"Oh, good you're here."_ The arl sighed. _"And not a moment too soon. I'm afraid things may have taken a dire turn. This young lady is…."_

"_My name is Erlina."_ The elf interrupted. _"I am the queen's handmaiden. She sent me here specifically to ask for Aedan Cousland's aid."_

"_Or perhaps the young lady wishes to speak for herself."_ Eamon finished.

Aedan's nostrils flared in anger. _"Speak quickly, woman. Or I'll send you back to Loghain in a jar."_

"_I am not here for Loghain!"_ Erlina retorted. _"I serve the queen, and it is by her will that I am here."_

"_Loghain or Anora, I don't see the distinction between father and daughter."_ Aedan shot. _"Get to the point. What does she want?"_

"_I believe the queen is terrible danger."_ The elf answered. _"She loved her husband, no? And trusted her father to protect him. But when her father comes home with no king and only dark rumors what is she to think?"_

"_What she thinks and what she does are two totally different matters."_ Aedan interjected. _"And so far all she's done is nothing."_

"_She tries to speak with her father but he doesn't listen!"_ Erlina explained. _"He tells her not to trouble herself, to let him handle this war and for a while she did. But now there are darker rumors surrounding her father and he refuses to listen to her council."_

"_You're talking, but so far I've yet to hear what 'help' you need from us."_ Aedan pointed annoyingly.

"_So she goes to Howe."_ Erlina finally answered getting Aedan's attention. _"Howe is privy to all of Loghain's secrets and is not as subtle as he likes to think. So she goes to Howe's manor. Surely a visit from the queen to the Teryn of the North is only customary, no? And she demands answers."_

The mentioning of Howe being called Teryn of the North set Aedan's blood on fire. _"So she goes over to that murderous piece of shit? And Cailan was supposed to be the stupid one?"_

"_He calls my lady every sort of name. Traitor being the kindest."_ The elf said angrily. _"And locks her in a guest room."_

"_Tragic…. What the fuck does this have to do with us?"_ Aedan asked indignantly. _"She's got soldiers let them set her free."_

"_No! No soldiers!" _Erlina shot down. _"If Howe sees soldiers coming he may do something…drastic. I believe her life is danger. I overheard Howe say that she would make a better martyr than a queen. Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon."_

Aedan stared down the elven handmaiden for minute, processing what she told him. _"Am I the only one here who smells a setup?"_

"_I fear if this is a trap we are already drawn in."_ Eamon answered. "_Few would believe our word over Loghain's. But the queen is well loved, and she might make a useful ally." _

"_So what are we supposed to do?"_ Alistair asked.

"_Please you must rescue my queen from Howe's manor and I swear she will reveal all at the right moment and time."_ Erlina answered. _"She may be the best chance your have against Loghain."_

"_Aedan. Please, don't let your need for vengeance cloud your judgment."_ Eamon implored. _"Your revenge cannot take precedence over the queen's rescue. Anora must come first if we're to have any success against Loghain."_

"_I'll get the fucking queen."_ Aedan answered dangerously. _"But that isn't going take precedence over my revenge, Eamon. Nothing will."_

"_Then you will help my lady?"_ The elf asked urgently.

"_Yes."_ Aedan finally answered. _"And this had better not be some kind of setup. I won't risk my life or the lives of my companions for nothing."_

"_She will not, I swear my life on it."_ Erlina promised.

"_I accept your promise. Now how do we get into Howe's manor?"_

"_I have some guard uniforms that you can use. They should be able to get you in."_

"_And you don't think Howe's men won't notice a few strangers waltzing into his house?"_ Alistair pointed out.

"_Most of Howe's men are out in the field with Teryn Loghain. The only ones in his manor right now are his most trusted guards and new recruits."_ Erlina explained. _"And believe me, Howe's best are not the brightest."_

It was now or never. Aedan would not let his purpose be postponed any longer. _"Alistair. Get everyone ready to leave in five minutes. We're going to pay my old friend, Howe, a little visit."_

**A Short Time Later at Howe's Manor….**

Aedan thought it was pathetic, typical and incredibly hilarious that Howe was being forced to hide in his stolen manor like a child hiding under the bed. The massive crowd gathered outside the main doors was made up of a lot of pissed off workers from the Carpenter's, Mason's and Weaver's Crafthalls all demanding that Howe come out and pay his the expenses he incurred. Aedan smiled to himself knowing that without that stolen silver Howe was embezzling there was no way he could ever pay these people with his own money, and no one ever wanted to be on the Guild Hall's bad side if they ever wanted services again.

Erlina didn't have enough uniforms to give to all of them, so Aedan came up with a plan. One that would work greatly in their favor and keep eyes off of them. Aedan watched as Wynne and Morrigan approached the front doors with Shale wadding through the crowd behind her.

"_Halt!"_ The guard demanded. _"What in the bloody breath of the Maker is that walking statue?"_

"_This, good ser, is a golem."_ Wynne answered politely._ "Made by the Dwarven Smith's Guild and enchanted by the Circle of Magi. We have been instructed to present it to the new Arl of Denerim as a gift."_

"_What's it do?" _The guard questioned.

"_What's it do?!"_ Oghren rebutted. _"Son, what doesn't it do? This is the greatest piece of dwarven engineering to ever come out of Orzammar! It-it'll break siege lines, smash down gates, crush enemy soldiers, and make a good coat rack!"_ the dwarf bragged _"I hear it'll even do the dishes for ya!"_

"_Hurmph!"_ Shale grunted indignantly.

"_Nobody told me of any deliveries being made from any other guilds today."_ The guard said suspiciously.

"_If your master does not want it, then we'll simply take it elsewhere."_ Morrigan spurned blithely. _"Perhaps to Arl Eamon as a 'get well present'. I'm sure he'd value such a rare and powerful siege engine that can crush entire armies. And I'm also sure your master won't at all be furious with you when he finds out you so absent mindedly denied him this once in a lifetime gesture of esteem from the best engineers and enchanters in all of Ferelden."_

"_Alright, alright!"_ the guard relented. Morrigan smiled slyly, amused by how easily she could manipulate such simple-minded men. _"Go to the armory and tell the master-at-arms about your delivery and ask him where he wants to put this damned thing."_

The two mages and Oghren entered the manor, with Sten acting as Shale's handler, without any problems, but left Shale outside the front door. Aedan, Alistair, Zevran and Leliana, dressed as new recruits followed Erlina to the back. They made it around the grounds without any problems until they were found by a tall, heavily muscled man with one dead eye and crooked teeth. _"What's this?"_ he demanded.

"_Careful."_ Erlina whispered_. "That is Howe's master-at-arms, Ser Cormyn. He is a very dangerous and vile man."_

"_Ah! You must be the new recruits we've been waiting for!"_ The ugly knight concluded. _"Well, step lightly, now. I haven't got all day. I want you new bloods to come with me to the armory."_ They all followed the haggard knight into the armory, and the knight was surprised by the "liaisons" from the Circle of Magi and the Dwarven Merchants Guild were waiting for him.

The armory was actually rather impressive. Every weapon any warrior could specialize in hung neatly on the racks. Swords, bows, axes, hammers and spears, all well cared for and ready for use. The only thing wrong was that horrible stench in the air. It was so thick Alistair almost choked on it. It was like rotting flesh left out in the middle of summer after being steamed in an oven! Oddly enough Ser Cormyn seemed very comfortable with the ungodly stink in the air as he spoke with Morrigan and Wynne as they covered their noses.

Where was that stink coming from!? Alistair looked over to Aedan and saw his fellow Warden's face was blanched and his eyes were wide with horror. _"Aedan? Aedan, what's wrong?"_ Aedan did not answer. It was like his ability to speak was stolen from him. Alistair had never seen Aedan like this before. Aedan faced down ogres and abominations like they were nothing. Hell, he took on a High Dragon and Flemeth without so much as batting an eye in fear. What could cause him to act like this all of a sudden? Alistair followed Aedan's gaze to the far side of the room and found the source of Aedan's distress and was equally horrified by what he saw.

Four severed heads being suspended from the roof with a rope looped through their mouths and chopped neck holes. They were all in an advanced stage of rot with flies buzzing around them and maggots crawling in their open mouths and empty eye sockets, but Alistair could still make out some of their features. One was probably a young man with auburn hair and a strong jaw. The other looked like a woman judging from the smooth features of her decaying skull, with ragged black hair. The third one looked like an old woman, her hair was grey and brittle, and the flesh on her skull was like wet then dried paper. The last one was in the most advanced stage of decomposition and practically the size of an ox's skull! Alistair couldn't make out any of his features, but it was definitely a man judging from the massive, bushy and now grimy beard that hung from his gaping, maggot ridden mouth, and had what looked like a stab wound in its eye socket. And they were all hanging over a giant ugly maul planted into the floor that looked like the bastard son of battle-axe and a war hammer. Sweet, merciful Maker! What did these people do to earn this!?

"_Impressive ain't they!?"_ Ser Cormyn boomed enthusiastically. _"We got thems when we took Castle Highever!"_

"_Castle Highever?"_ Aedan asked stunned.

"_Aye! Howe took the old teryn by surprise and massacred the whole lot of them in one fell swoop!"_ The knight laughed vilely. "_Six hundred years of history and they all get wiped out in a single surprise attack! And boy, let me tell ya, the whole town was pissed! If hatred were a weapon we'd all be in our graves right now!"_

"_Who were these people? Wh-what did they do?"_ Aedan's voice almost cracked

"_I'll tell ya what they did, boy. They was on the wrong side at the wrong time."_ Cormyn seemed to get some kind of sick pleasure from Aedan's shock. He put his muscled arm around Aedan's shoulder familiarly and pointed to the rotting heads. _"Take a look! That one there was called Ser Gilmore, I think. He was the captain of the guard, for all the good he did. That old biddy was the Cousland's nanny or something. And that other one was Mother Mallol, the family's Chantry mother. Couldn't call on the Maker's protection when they needed it, it seems."_

"_And you killed them?"_ Aedan asked as his voice returned.

"_Well. After a long, and enjoyable stay in Howe's dungeons we did. Such a shame you weren't here then. We had all kinds of fun playing with these two while they was still kicking and screaming."_ Cormyn bragged. Everyone in the room was disgusted by him.

"_And that last one?"_ Aedan pointed at the giant, severed skull_. "Did you torture him to death, too?"_

"_Him!? You don't take a rabid beast home to yer mum, ya put it down!"_ Cormyn guffawed_. "That there was Ser Argyle! The master-at-arms to the Cousland family, and right royal nightmare!"_

"_How did he die, then?"_

"_With difficulty!"_ The ugly knight bragged. _"Let me tell you son, you'd never in yer whole life seen such a nightmare! If the Maker had ever created a cross between man and beast this was it! With that damned maul of his he cut down and smashed dozens of our soldiers, maybe even a hundred in one bleedin' night! It wasn't until the sorry bastard was a pin cushion full of arrows and exhausted was I able to get behind the shaved bear and chop his damn head off. And it was hard, too! Almost broke me sword hacking on his thick neck!" _

The light and anger was starting to return to Aedan's eyes, but Cormyn was too full of himself to see it. _"Why do you have their heads hanging here?"_

"_Oh, that was Howe's little stroke of genius."_ The soon to be dead man answered obnoxiously. _"He hung them here himself to tell our new recruits how we deal with those who defy Howe and side with his enemies. And as a little sport we make bets to see if anyone can lift that damn Argyle's maul of the ground without being crushed by it._" All of Aedan's companions could feel the murder build up inside Aedan. Like a bubbling cauldron left over a raging fire.

"_And no one's been able to pull it off?"_

"_Ha! It took me and three of our strongest survivors to carry that thing here!"_ Cormyn scoffed. _"I doubt anyone but that filth-loving, freak of nature, Argyle, could ever use such a weapon. Let alone lift it."_

It took every fiber of Leliana's being to prevent her from crying at all of this atrocity. How could anyone inflict such pain on good people whose only crime was doing their duty, let alone laugh about it!? The Maker stands in judgment of all in the hereafter, but these deviants were a blemish in His sight and deserved Aedan's judgment now.

Wynne saw the horror in Aedan's eyes and felt her heart break for him, and this disgusting excuse for a sentient being filled her up with a rage she had never felt before. Now she truly did understand Aedan's lust for revenge and could no longer fault it. The only thing she could hope for was that Aedan didn't become that which he despised.

Oghren understood the Warden's feelings of anger and betrayal, the same kind he felt when Branka sacrificed their whole clan in deep roads, turning their men into ghoul fodder and their women into 'spawn spitters. Though what Branka did, no matter how screwed up it was, she did to possess the single greatest artifact in their race's history so that it may regain their empire's glory. But this nug-humper, Howe, did it to steal riches that weren't his and to prove that his pie-prodder was the biggest around. _Warden what every your thinking about doin', make it long, make loud, make it last_. Oghren thought to himself.

Sten had seen sights like this before in Seheron, the Tevinters would do this as an intimidation tactic on the Qunari. It never worked. The husks of the slain served no purpose, and the dead are meant to rot and be devoured by the scavengers of the earth. Sten never understood why the bas always thought desecrating the bodies of their enemies was so infuriating. What he did understand, though, was that you do not suffer betrayal, especially when someone seeks to do it only for his own advancement. Gaining a higher standing is meant to be earned not stolen, and these poor fools have insulted the wrong bas. And now their end will be excruciating.

Zevran was familiar with sightings like this. In Antiva princes, merchants and the Crows, of course, would do this as a way to show what happens to those who cross the path of those more powerful than they are. They, however, had never met Aedan. He could see that Aedan was ready to commit murders so Zevran deftly began sliding out one of his daggers and walked behind one of the guards. He'd let the Warden have this revolting excuse for a master-at-arms and couldn't wait to see what kind of a mess he'd make out his body.

Alistair could feel Aedan's anger as well. He could feel his own arm tighten on the grip of Katriel, however, it would be his fellow Warden to have vengeance on these bastards. Alistair felt the same feelings as Aedan when he saw the abused and rotting remains of Cailan at Ostargar. But what the darkspawn did is in their very nature, what these cretins did is terrible and just plain…evil! Normally Alistair would try to convince Aedan not to do anything rash, but if he wanted to take his vengeance out all of these sons-of-bitches he wasn't going to stop him.

Morrigan never had a family, in fact it was something she thought she never really needed. Flemeth taught her that coddling ones offspring was a weakness that crippled most people. But being around Aedan made her realize that Flemeth was wrong about many things. Aedan was the strongest, best man she had ever met, and he credited everything he was to his family. It was this love of his family that made him fight on when other men would have been broken. And these men blatantly desecrated the remains of his family member like some kind of sick trophies. It was now that Morrigan truly understood the reason behind Aedan's strength and will to persevere: where there was loss, there is also revenge.

Aedan approached the desecrated heads of his family's most loyal vassals with burning tears of hatred streaming down his face. How dare they commit such atrocities against such noble people and then call them the traitors!? Aedan's purpose for being here melted away, all his sense and reason was overpowered by the raw, seething hatred and vengeance that was possessing him like a ravenous demon!

"_Please! I beg you."_ Erlina pleaded quietly. _"Do not place my lady's life in danger for your revenge."_

But Aedan could not hear her. Everything was being drowned out by the sound of Aedan's pounding heart and tensing muscles as his hand glided on to the shaft of the Bear's Maul. Aedan's eyes burned red as his reaver abilities flared, and his heart flared with rage as his berserker instincts prepared to kick in. Nothing else mattered: not the queen, not the darkspawn or the Blight. Aedan had only one purpose for existing now.

"_By the way, boy."_ Cormyn called_. "What was your name?"_

"_Aedan…."_ The Warden seethed hatefully.

"_Aedan…what? You got a last name attached to that?"_

"_**COUSLAAANNND!" **_Aedan screamed as he ripped Argyle's axe off the ground with one hand he effortlessly swung the huge axe head down below the hideous bastard's knees, cleaving his legs clean off!

Cormyn fell back on the ground, his arms flaying around furiously in pain, the stumps that used to be his legs were kicking about in great speed as blood spurted out like a fountain. Aedan wasn't done with this miserable cur just yet. Aedan stomped his foot into the screaming man's gut to keep him still for the coup-de-gras. _"W-wait! Please, wait!"_ Cormyn begged. The last thing the ugly knight saw was the hammer coming down on his repugnant face. The hammer crushed his skull with a sickening… _**"CRUNCH!"**_

"_**RRRAAAARRRRGHHH!"**_ the furious Warden roared like the choirs of hell as he laid waste to every soldier in the armory like a possessed rage demon! Zevran slit the throat of the guard he was behind while Alistair and Sten cleaved the others with their swords. Lelian accurately shot arrows into the oncoming guards as Wynne set up protection spells on her allies and Morrigan brought down lightning on their foes. Erlina crouched down in fear, covering her eyes and ears from the bloodshed happening in front of her.

The aura emanating from Aedan burned like a crucible of red and black as he reigned down destruction and gory horror on anyone foolish enough to get in his path_. "Wh-what in sweet Andraste's name is that!?"_ One of the guards cried as the man-shaped slaughter-house made his way down the hall. "Kill it!" they cried. The Warden swung the axe and hammer heads back and forth at anything that was breathing in front of him, screaming like a madman and frothing like a rabid dog!

Three more of Howe's men charged Aedan with swords and frightened cries. The enraged Warden swung the maul's axe head in wide arc across all three men's torsos. The axe head sliced through their armor like paper and spilled their intestines like a sack full of sausages! All three crumpled to the ground screaming in ungodly agony, trying to hold their guts in their bodies as they slowly bled to death.

Another guard, a big ape of a man with a greatsword, attacked Aedan with an overhead strike. Aedan blocked the sword strike with the shaft of the maul and kicked the guard so hard in the crotch Aedan felt his testicles pop underneath his mailed boot! The man doubled over screaming a falsetto while clutching his ruined genitals. Aedan brought the hammerhead down and squashed his screaming head like a grape!

Aedan Cousland would not be stopped, he would no longer be denied. He strode down the halls killing everything that was breathing in front of him. In the trail behind him, he left behind a wave of cleaved torsos, smashed skulls, severed heads and broken bodies. Those few sane enough to not challenge him begged for mercy. Aedan granted none. Aedan licked the blood from his lips and pressed forward.

Anora couldn't believe what she was hearing outside. What was going on? It sounded as if a crazed beast was attacking the manor. Anora pressed her ear as close to the enchanted door as she could to listen to what was happening, but all she could hear was the panicked screams of Howe's men and sickening sound of flesh and bone being carved. Suddenly there was a loud *thump!* against the door, like someone's body had been thrown against it. Anora listened to what sounded like a grown man whimpering and heavy footsteps approaching. "_P-please! Please!"_ the man on the other side of the door begged and sobbed. _"I had nothing to do with what happened at Highever! I just work for—eeeghaahh!"_ Anora covered her mouth and tried to remain silent as the sound of a blade carving flesh was followed by painful screams. The screams soon turned into a long, disgusting gurgle as the man's life slowly left his body and his blood began seeping under the doorway, staining Anora's dress where she kneeled. What was out there? For the first time in her life, Anora was utterly afraid. _"My lady? My lady!"_ cried a familiar Orlesian accent. Erlina?

"_My lady, I have brought the Grey Wardens!"_ The elf called out faithfully.

Anora breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank the Maker! I would greet properly…"_ the queen called trying to sound confident. _"But I'm afraid we've had a major setback."_

"_Where is Howe?"_ Growled a menacing but familiar voice.

Strange. Didn't this man care about what kind of setback they had? _"My 'host' was not content with keeping me under lock and key, so he had a mage enchant the door so that only he can open it."_

"_And?"_ The same voice asked uncaringly.

"_You need to find the mage, who will most likely be at Howe's side, to disable the magic."_ Anora explained.

"_Howe has a mage with him? Good that will make thing more...entertaining." _

Anora could scarcely believe her ears. _"Entertaining? Who am I talking to?"_

"_I am Aedan Cousland."_ The voice finally answered. _"Now just wait here a moment, Anora. I have business to take care of."_

Anora listened to Aedan footsteps trail off and wet sound they made as the stepped in the blood of his victims. That was Aedan Cousland? She could barely believe it. She hoped to the Maker that Aedan would do what was best. But still she hoped he would give that bastard Howe exactly what he deserved.

Aedan and the others busted into Howe's lavished bedchamber only to find it empty. _"Search the place."_ Aedan ordered. _"See if you can find anything of use, or explaining Loghain's plan."_

"_Look here!"_ Alistair called with some sheets of papers in his hand. Papers bearing the Seal of The Grey Wardens. _"I recognize these missives. These were signed by the members of the Order from Orlais."_

"_Hold on to those, Alistair. They may be important later."_

On the far side of Howe's room was a steel door that lead downward. Down into the dungeons. Aedan could smell the sickly scent of death and deviance in the air coming from that place. The walked down and found a single guard standing post in front of a cell. _"What in the name of…!?"_ Before the guard could register what was happening a pair of strong arms emerged from the cell behind him and expertly snapped his neck like a dried out twig. The owner of those hands grabbed the keys to his cell and out emerged a seasoned, but strong looking man with long hair and a peppered beard. _"You have now idea the music a set tumbling locks sounds like when you've been in cell as I have been."_ The man stated in a light Orlesian accent.

"_Wait, I know him!"_ Alistair announced excitedly. _"He was one of the Wardens at my Joining."_

"_Yes, Alistair, I remember you, though we have not been formally introduced. I am Riordan. Warden of Jader and liaison of the Wardens of Orlais." _The man introduced formally.

"_How is it you were not killed at Ostagar?" _Wynne asked.

"_Because I was not there. When the Blight began I was stationed in Val Chevin. We were to bring all of the Warden of Orlais and our support troops to aid King Cailan against the the darkspawn. When we arrived at the border Teryn Loghain's forces had barred from entering, and that's when we learned that the Grey Wardens were being blamed for the failure at Ostagar. We decided to send someone to find out the truth so that we might still end the Blight before it spill out of Ferelden's borders. As a native of Ferelden I volunteered."_ Riordan explained.

"_How large a force did you bring?"_ Sten asked.

"_We had over two hundred Wardens, two divisions of cavalry and two thousand foot soldiers."_

Aedan was surprised that the Wardens of Orlais took the Blight seriously, perhaps it was because should Ferelden fall to the darkspawn Orlais would be next on their menu. He was also pretty aggravated that they had lost a potential army to use against the Archedemon.

"_Are these your missives, then?"_ Alistair handed him the Warden sealed documents.

"_Yes. Copies of the Joining rituals and a manifest of our relics and ingredients for the Joining itself."_

"_So we can induct more Wardens to combat the Blight?"_ Alistair asked hopefully.

"_I wish it were so, but alas. Howe has already raided our headquarters in this city and I doubt we have time to find new recruits before the Blight makes it here."_

"_You know about the Blight's approach?"_

"_Yes."_ Riordan answered grimly. _"As a Senior Warden I can sense the darkspawn's approach. But from what I've heard from Arl Howe's rants, it sounds like you've done a good job of gathering an army to face it."_

"_Where is Howe?"_ Aedan asked dangerously.

"_I saw him make his way down into the dungeons below."_ Riordan answered dourly. _"No doubt indulging whatever dark vice is striking his fancy at the moment. Some of the people he drags down I believe may be a threat to him and Teryn Loghain."_

"_I'd suggest getting out of here and find some help for those wounds, old man."_ Aedan recommended. _"Go to Arl Eamon's estate. You'll find help there."_

"_Thank you. And good luck, brothers."_ Riordan baded as he limped out the door.

As they entered the dungeons they found more soldiers in there, but these ones were better equipped and better trained. It wasn't going to help them. _"Alright, password."_ The sergeant in the room said. Aedan gave him a sadistic grin then jabbed his fingers up, under his jaw then grabbed the back the asshole's teeth and ripped his whole jawbone off!

"_**Ouuuaaaghhh!"**_The sergeant shrilled as he fell flat on his back, bleeding profusely from his lower head with his tongue flailing like a worm on a hook! Many more soldiers poured into the dungeon to face the intruders, all heavily armed and, apparently, all veteran fighters. These must have been Howe's elite and most trusted soldiers. There were about thirty of them against the Warden's and his companions, it was almost unfair…for the soldiers.

Oghren and Sten charged in with their hammer and greatsword, cleaving and crushing anyone in their way. Leliana fired precise shots into eyes and hearts of every soldier she looked at, while Zevran glided through the heavily armed soldiers as sliced their tendons punctured their arteries. Wynne tapped into the fade and conjured a massive puddle of oily grease that tripped five soldiers off their feet, Morrigan completed the magical attack by setting them on fire, and filled the air with pained screams and the smell of burnt flesh. Alistair charged forward with his shield, blocking the enemy's attacks and expertly thrusting his sword into their bodies like a pin cushion.

The enemy's numbers were dwindling, and Aedan was the most fearsome. These men's lives were nothing to Aedan. Whatever reason they were here, whatever conviction they lived by didn't matter. They were…simply in his way, and he would swat them life flies. Aedan charged forward at the men in front of him, screaming in anger. The first one he sliced in half at the waist. The next one tried to stab him with a thrust attack, but Aedan glanced it to the side and crushed the man's windpipe with his elbow. Two more advanced at The Warden with their swords raised. Aedan swung the hammer head at both men with such incredible force and speed the neither men could block or evade it when it swung against their heads and snapped their necks at a sickening angle.

The last one bore the rank of captain on his breastplate. Aedan could see the fear pulsating from the little man as he felt the entropic energies of the painful deaths he inflicted fuel him. The man was so scared his sword shook uncontrollably in his grip. The captain choked back a sob when Aedan got so close to him he could smell the piss trickling down his leg. He lowered his sword and looked at the murderous Warden pleadingly. _"Please. Please!" _he begged.

"_No."_ Aedan answered bleakly, and raised the Bear's Maul high above his head and brought it bearing down on his final victim. The axe head split the man from crown to crotch in twain. Aedan smiled to himself as he watched the two halves of the man fall apart and his innards fell to the ground.

Aedan took Morrigan, Wynne, and Leliana with him to inspect these cells and perhaps free the prisoners if they were unjustly held. The first they encountered was a man dressed in sack cloth in his middle years. He was muscular and several sword scars across his body which would indicate him as a warrior, but the miserable look on his face and the tears in his eyes suggested otherwise. "_Maker, have mercy on you humble servant."_ The prisoner begged. Aedan realized that he had met this man before.

"_Irminric?"_ Aedan recognized him as Irminric Eremon, the original heir to the Eremon family's bannorn, but he abdicated to join the Templar Order. They had met a few times in Denerim when he was a young boy so he doubted Irminric remembered him.

At the mention of his name Irminric looked up to see who was calling him. _"Alfstanna?"_ He asked hopefully. His hopes were dashed when he saw a son of Highever rather than the Bann of Waking Sea. _"I…I do not know you. Who are you?"_

"_It's me, Aedan Cousland."_ He informed the weeping Templar. _"We last met when Arl Urien held that tournament when your sister won the archery contest."_

"_I-I do not know you."_ Irminric replied. _"I am knight-lieutenant Irminric of the Denerim Chantry. I was sent to find the blood mage at Redcliffe, he destroyed his phylactery…I was to arrest him but the teryn's men found us…."_ Irminric began sobbing hysterically before he could end his rant.

This story sounded familiar. _"The blood mage, was his name Jowan?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Yes!"_ Irminric sobbed.

"_The poor man is in lyrium withdrawal."_ Wynne informed with sympathy in her voice. _"He must've been here for months. It's a surprise he's not dead yet."_

"_So this is this is what the compassionate Chantry does to its own military arm."_ Morrigan mocked with both disdain and amusement. _"Now it makes since why Alistair was trained as a Templar, weeping and whining are what he does best."_

"_Quit adding to the poor boy's torment."_ Wynne scolded. _"He is in great pain from the lack of lyrium in his system and Maker knows what else the Arl has done to him."_

"_Oh, the poor soul."_ Leliana cooed. _"He has been brought down here to suffer for doing his duty."_ Steel entered her green eyes. _"If the Grand Cleric knew of this she'd be furious! The nobles have no authority over the Templars."_

"_And if Loghain were to be implicated…."_ Aedan continued. _"Then Chantry and perhaps all of the faithful of Ferelden would lose trust in him." _

While they were all talking the poor Templar continued to weep. _"We can take you somewhere safe." Leliana said trying to give him comfort._

"_Safe? Nowhere is safe."_ Irminric continued to ramble_. "Alfstanna…please…Alfstanna."_

"_What do you want us to tell Alfstanna?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Please…give…give her my ring."_ Irminric beckoned. _"Tell her to…to pray for me."_

The rings was of fine make, yet worn with age. A golden band with a ship's helm on its face also made of gold but in the center was a fine sapphire that had water like carvings on its surface.

With Alfstanna in Denerim they could find her and inform her of the regent imprisoning her brother. In addition to discrediting Loghain with the Chantry they might also have Bann Alfstanna and the might of Waking Sea on their side at the Landsmeet. Seeing as how they couldn't retrieve the Templar in this state without endangering his life they decided to leave him and hope they informed his sister of his whereabouts quickly enough for her to rescue him.

They made over to the next occupied cell. This one had a young elf in it. He seemed to be of Aedan's age, middle-height with spiky brown hair. His eye were somber and filled with despair. He introduced himself as Soris and informed Aedan that he was thrown in here for participating in the riots the killed Vaughan Kendells. Aedan had was not willing to let anyone suffer in Howe's dungeon so opened Soris' cell and bade him to leave. Quickly.

Aedan made his way to another cell and found a dirty-faced man close to his age sleeping in a confined cell. He was dressed in tattered nobleman's clothing, and judging from the rank stench of feces and urine coming off of him, he'd been in this cell for a while. Aedan couldn't help but think this man was familiar to him in a manner that reminded him of someone he hated. _"Wh-what? Whose there?"_ The man grunted as he woke. _"You can't do this to me! I'll have you all flayed! I am the Arl of Denerim!"_

"_Right! And I'm the Paragon Aeducan!"_ Aedan laughed _"Arl Urien was killed at Ostagar."_

"_I'm Vaughn Kendalls!"_ the man barked. _"The rightful heir to Arling of Denerim!"_

Aedan remembered him now and why he was loathed to. Urien Kendalls was loyal to the crown and a decent enough man, But Aedan always found Vaughn Kendalls to be as repulsive as a bloated tick and twice as ugly. He remembered what Sanga told him about Vaughn kidnapping those elven women at that wedding._ "You...you kidnapped those women at that wedding and forced the elves to riot."_ Aedan growled.

"_So what?"_ Vaughn snapped. _"I'm a noble, I can do what I please with those animals. And when they start thinking they're people they need to be put down like the animals they are."_

Aedan recalled that only in the past few decades had the Kendalls stewarded the Arling of Denerim. The original Arls were killed by the Orlesians when they occupied the capital, and Maric only raised the Kendalls to Arls because they were one of the few and most influential noble families left in Denerim. Seeing how Urien utterly failed in teaching this his son any form of honor or character, and there was just no way Aedan could trust the future of his country's capital to a bastard like Vaughn. So he decided to do the only responsible thing. _"You know something, Vaughn? I don't think anyone misses you."_ Aedan's knife found its way into Vaughn's gut. The odious nobleman fell to the ground blood pouring from his bowels as Aedan left him there to ponder his insignificance before he descended into hell.

While Aedan and his group searched the cells, Alistair looked around the various chambers in the dungeon with Oghren, Sten and Zevran. What they had found looked like a horrible marriage between a torture chamber and a personal theatre. There were crows nests filled with bleached skeletons, a wall of spikes with fresh bodies impaled upon them, and people lynched on ropes and chains. There were nail beds and iron maidens with blood crusted on their sharp points. Some of the victims on these terrible instruments were women and children!

The sight of such sadism just made them all want to leave immediately. As they turned to the door Alistair heard a loud cry. _"Someone, please, help me!"_ The plea came from the very back of the room and what they found was a young man on a rack. _"Well, don't just stand there!"_ The poor sod yelled. _"Get me out of here! That's an order!"_ Alistair could tell from that tone this guy was a noble, and he didn't exactly like how this kid was barking orders like that in his position, but seeing as how the lad was having a bad day he could understand why he'd have an attitude problem. Zevran dexterously undid the locks while Alistair carefully sat the torture victim up.

Wow, what did this guy do to get this kind of beating? And for that matter who was he that Howe didn't just kill him? The boy looked a couple of years younger than Alistair, had sandy blonde, a sharp chin and a long nose. His facial hair was scruffy and unkempt, and the bad stench indicated he hadn't bathed in weeks. They noticed his painful injuries. There were deep bruises on the young man's legs, like some went to work on them with a thick rod. Alistair noticed the obvious work of the rack on his arms, they were almost hyper-extended out of their sockets. The most noticeable of his injuries were on his back. His back was practically an open wound of many long gashes and torn flesh, he had been flogged severely. Zevran noticed that instrument used must have been a cat-o-nine-tails, and was meant to cause him great pain rather than kill him. Whoever did this to him knew what they were doing to him.

"_Did my father think it was funny to send soldiers after so long?"_ The boy panted angrily. "_Was this supposed to teach me a lesson…King Cailan?"_ The change in his attitude was immediate_. "My lord! Please forgive my insolence. I thought you were dead."_

Alistair never realized he looked so much like his dead brother. _"No, actually my name is Alistair."_

This caught the tortured lad by surprise. _"King Maric's bastard? The Grey Warden? Then I have no need to wonder why you are here, it's your supporters that have suffered the most down here."_

That's who all of these people are? People who supported the Grey Wardens? What could Howe hope to gain from torturing innocent people, besides a sick, misbegotten laugh from other people's pain? Alistair began to feel his anger peak, is this the kind of advisor Loghain listens too? A man who tortures and murders people for his own pleasure? Should he become king he'll see to it that Howe and his entire family pay for the atrocities that they committed during the war. That would have to wait. He still needed to know who he just rescued. _"Who are you anyway, why did Howe have you tortured?"_

"_I am Oswyn."_ He introduced. _"Son of Bann Sighard of the Dragon's Peak bannorn. One of the soldiers returning from Ostagar was my wet nurse's son, we had been friends since childhood. He told me that his entire unit had been ordered to retreat from the field _**before **_King Cailan was overwhelmed."_ Oswyn explained. _"The next day he went missing and I decided to look for him here in Denerim. Then one night I accepted a drink from a stranger and the next thing I know I'm here in torture chamber with Howe laughing at me calling me a traitor!"_ He started to bend over in pain from trying to yell out. That's when Aedan and his group came back in and they reacted the same way Alistair and his group did when the entered. Wynne went to work at trying to heal the Oswyn's injuries; she stopped his bleeding and closed his injuries but the large bruising on his legs would stay and probably be permanent, hindering his walk, perhaps for the rest of his life.

"_Oswyn?"_ Aedan asked surprised. He recognized Oswyn from tourneys, not as a participant but as a spectator. He had once bet against Aedan and had lost a very healthy amount of gold for it.

"_Lord Aedan?"_ Oswyn responded returning the surprise. _"You move in modest company."_ After giving them the same explanation he had given Alistair, Aedan felt the veins in his temples bulge. Howe was truly a monster, yes, but Loghain shared in these crimes when he rewarded and promoted the man who committed them.

"_Loghain grows more ruthless the closer the Landsmeet comes."_ Aedan hissed.

Osywn looked serious. _"Then there is a Landsmeet. Howe said that it was canceled and that Loghain was already proclaimed king. I swear that if the Landsmeet is still going to commence my father will be there to stand up to Loghain and Howe."_

After giving him enough healing spells and injury kits they stood him up and he decided to leave as quickly as he could to find his father's estate. After everything they had seen in the short time they've spent in this house, the crimes against the elves, the abduction and torture of those who supported the Grey Wardens, the desecration of those who served Aedan's house, they all knew in their hearts Howe had to die for these crimes. Morrigan looked to Aedan and thought she would see the intense face of a man whose hatred could rival the intensity of all the furnaces in Orzammar. Instead what she saw was more disturbing. Aedan smiled a long, toothy grin that gave off a kind of sick pleasure that Aedan had been waiting almost a year for. Everything he had been through, everyone he had ever killed was was to reach this moment, this man. And at long last he was here. Aedan kicked down the final door right off its hinges, and there he was. Arl Rendon Howe, the Butcher of Denerim.

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Bryce Couslands little boy, all grown up and still playing hero."_ Howe slighted arrogantly, surrounded by several bodyguards and couple of apostates. _"I never thought you'de be foolish enough to attack me in my own home, but then I never figured you'd survive either."_

"_This will be the last time you are disappointed, I promise you that, Howe."_ Aedan swore threateningly.

"_Oh, is this about your family? Still? But I've done so much more then wipe your wretched family's name from the history books."_ Howe bragged, _"Your brother rots at Ostagar as his Antivan whore of a wife and son burned in a compost heap. I tortured every soul foolish enough to serve in your miserable house in these halls! I made your father watch as your mother kissed my boots. He begged like a dog as I ripped his ring from his finger."_ Howe flashed the signet ring of Highever set on his hand despicably.

"_All these acts of evil so that you can do more evil?"_ Aedan asked full of revilement. _"You weren't satisfied with what you had?"_

Howe's scowl was so bitter he could have choked on it. _"Your father was a traitor! To me and to his country! He squandered glory that was rightfully mine! Trips to Orlais. Gifts from old enemies. Being showered in reverence and respect while I faded into the shadows!"_ The butcher remembered hatefully. _"Evil? Look where my evil has gotten me! I'll commit every act of evil in existence if it means to get what should have always been mine. I am the most powerful man in Ferelden! Even the great Loghain Mac Tir pays heed to my words! I lowered your family to a mere memory. Your family's name is dirt now because of me."_ Howe smiled sourly knowing how deep his words would sting.

"_**AHAHAHAHAH-HAHAHA!"**_ Aedan cackled like madman, disturbing everyone around him. Especially Howe.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY!?"_ Howe demanded offended.

Aedan wiped a humored tear from his eye. _"It's just so funny, Howe. You are so pathetic!"_ He mocked truthfully, _"You couldn't surpass my family without being a bastard, and yet, despite everything you've done to me, everything you did to bury my houses name, I'm still here! I'm still standing!"_ Aedan stood before his enemy with pride and defiance. _"No matter what you've done a Cousland is standing before you! And this time…there's no army, no surprises and no Loghain to hide behind. It's just you and me. And with your death I will know peace."_

"_It would seem I was wrong again."_ Howe confirmed dismally. _"You've done your family name justice, and I have no doubt your father would be proud. But if you think you can take everything I've gained after spending a life time in your father's shadow you are woefully mistaken." _

"_No one touches Howe."_ Aedan ordered. _"Kill the rest, quickly."_ Before Howe's apostates could tap into the Fade to activate their spells Alistair cleansed the area of mana, rendering the apostates useless. Before Howe's mages could down their lyrium potions Leliana masterfully shot them both through the mouths. Howe's bodyguards charged forward with swords, war-axes and shields. Unfortunately they charged right on to a parylization glyph Wynne had laid out, giving Sten and Oghren the perfect chance to behead them on the spot. Now Howe was all alone.

"_NO!"_ Howe cried angrily. "_This can't be!"_

"_Like I said Howe. Just you and me."_ Aedan set the Bear's Maul on the blood soaked ground and pulled out his hunting knife. _"Now why don't you come over here and show me how you made my father beg!"_

Howe put on an almost convincing war face, but Aedan could see the fear in his eyes. Aedan's eyes, however, were filled with twisted joy and bloodlust. Howe swung his axe but Aedan caught it by the shaft. The arl whipped out a knife from his sleeve and quickly stabbed his enemy in the ribs! Howe yanked his axe out of Aedan's grip and backed away, laughing triumphantly.

Aedan looked down at the expensive looking knife sticking out of him and casually pulled it out and tossed it to the ground. _"Is that the best you've got, Howe?"_ Aedan asked with twisted sarcasm. _"Come on, at least try to make a fight out of it! No wonder my father was always greater than you! You Howes fight like little bitches!"_

Howe swung his again, wildly and full of rage! Aedan skillfully dodged every attack, laughing at his enemy the whole time. _"Stop Laughing!"_ Howe demanded. _"I am Teryn Rendon Howe! I will not be mocked!"_ Howe swung at Aedan's, intent on decapitating his opponent. Aedan caught the axe by its head and wasn't even phased by the pain. Aedan gripped his hunting knife in his fist and slashed it across Howe's chest, cutting him deeply. The Warden grabbed his enemy by the neck and raised him over his head in both hands. The old man weighed almost nothing to Aedan. He brought Howe crashing down on his knee and felt his the bones of Howe's spine break and slammed him to the ground. Howe laid there screaming for a few moments as Aedan watched with that depraved look of glee in his eyes. _"Maker spit on you!"_ Howe cursed. _"I deserved…more!"_

Aedan knelt down on his crippled enemy_. "Oh, but you do deserve more, Howe. And I'm going to give it to you."_ Aedan's grin was wide and sinister, and drooling in anticipation. And hunger. He held Howe's head in his powerful grip and turned the side of his face towards him. _"All of you get out. Me and my old friend Howe have some catching up to do."_

Wynne understood that Aedan's family deserved to be avenged. But not like this._ "Aedan, please."_ she begged. _"If you kill this man like this, you'll be no better than him."_

"_I can live with that."_ Aedan answered indifferently.

Alistair knew Aedan deserved revenged but they still had a mission to accomplish. "_Aedan, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Killing him is my sole purpose for existing, Alistair. I __must__ do this."_

"_But we don't have that much time!" _Alistair urged._ "The queen is…."_

"_**GET! OUT!"**_ Aedan roared one last time. Seeing that they weren't going to persuade him from this course of action they vacated the dungeon. The last thing Alistair saw of his fellow Warden before he closed the door was Aedan ripping off half of Howe's face with his teeth!

Aedan's teeth sunk deeply into Howe's face and ever so slowly shredded the entire side of his face off. He savored the metallic taste of Howe's blood, and the shrill scream coming from Howe's eviscerated face was like music to Aedan's ears. After all the hardship, tribulation and bullshit Aedan had been through to get here made the flesh in his mouth taste all the sweeter. Aedan spat Howe's cheek out his mouth when it lost its flavor. What else could he cut off? He grabbed his hunting knife and ever so slowly sawed Howe's ear off, making him scream and sob in agony.

Howe vainly tried to push Aedan's face to get him off, but to no avail. Instead Aedan grabbed the hand that was on his face and saw his father's ring on Howe's finger. Aedan grabbed that finger and snapped it like a chicken bone. He twisted the broken finger completely backwards ripped it right of Howe's hand, like a sausage being ripped in half. _"Damn you!"_ Howe screamed! _"Maker Damn You!"_

"_The Maker's not here, Howe."_ Aedan answered as he rightfully placed his father's ring on his own finger. _"He doesn't want to see what I'm doing to you."_ Aedan looked down at the pathetic little man that had caused him so much grief and decided to remind him of the lives he destroyed. Aedan tore Howe's armor and shirt off his body and set to work on him. Bryce. Eleanor. Orianna. Oren. Fergus. Old Nan. Gilmore. Mallol. Argyle. He carved all these names into Howe's skin. And then he carved the Cousland Wreath right into his forehead. _"So that the souls of those you wronged will find you in the Fade!"_

Howe tried to kick and fight back but his broken back made it impossible. All he could do was scream, gnash his teeth and curse that the Maker would damn his tormentor. It was time for the bloody finish. Aedan sliced his knife down from Howe's sternum to his navel in one clean, deft stroke, causing Howe to writhe in searing agony the likes of which he never thought possible. The blood-crazed Warden grabbed his enemy by the hair and forced him to stare at his own eviscerated innards! Then Aedan speared his hand right into Howe's stomach like a lance! Howe screamed a blood curdling cry that sent Aedan's joy to new heights as he pulled out Howe's intestines right in front of his eyes_. "I guess you had some guts after all, Howe."_ Aedan laughed.

The Warden reached into his enemy's body one last time, twisting his hand around inside, and pulled out his prize. The last thing Howe saw before his world went completely black was Aedan Cousland chewing on his still beating heart!

**~XoXoXo~**

The others waited outside the door as their leader inflicted his terrible vengeance on his hated enemy. Sten stood there stone-faced and callous as usual, while Zevran and Oghren's faces remained neutral. These men spent their whole lives surrounded by the horrible deaths of others, so this act of brutality was to be expected to them. Alistair tried to be as expressionless as them, but the screams coming from the other side of that door chilled his blood. He didn't know so much cruelty could exist inside a single person, but he reminded himself that this was what Howe earned. Maric acted no different to the men who betrayed Queen Rowan. Leliana knelt on the ground with her hands together praying to the Maker for forgiveness on Aedan's behalf. Wynne stood with arms folded, her face painted with distress as she tried to block at the sounds of Howe's death cries. Morrigan, however, remained completely composed and unphased by the horror inside the dungeon. But Alistair supposed that shouldn't be surprising. After being raised by Flemeth, who knows what kind of sick shit she's seen?

After a while the screams died down and turned into the sound of wet gnashing. The door swung open and Aedan emerged from it, his face, hands and mouth were covered with blood. Morrigan noticed the look in Aedan's eyes were no longer filled with rage or sickening pleasure like they had been. Nor were they filled triumph or emptiness like some of them would have expected. Instead they were filled with a quiet relief. Like he finally overcame a great challenge and was glad that it was over. "It's done." Aedan said solemnly _"Let's go. We still have a country to save."_

They all followed after him out of the dungeons. But none dared to see what he had done to Howe. They didn't need the nightmares it would bring. But one question still remained. If Aedan could do this to the man who betrayed his family, what will he do to the man who betrayed his country?

**Author's Note:**

Okay! I finally got the revenge scene down! Please, for the love of all that's good, review and tell me what you think, 'cause I'm eager to know. Up next is "Judgment Day Has Arrived Part II"! Once again, I claim and own nothing.


	24. Judgment Day: Part II

**Judgment Day Part II**

The barrier finally came down and Anora opened the door. She was horrified by the gored body of a guard lying on the floor just outside the room. His face was frozen in pain and terror with his belly split open like fish. All around the hallway Howe's guards laid dead with their bodies cloven and broken. Did one man do all this? She had to be quick before someone other than her rescuers found her. Anora stripped the armor off several of the bodies that weren't too badly damaged or messy and returned to her room. Hopefully this disguise could get her to safety unseen. The armor barely fit on her small frame and the pieces threatened to slip off of her. The large helmet almost completely obscured her vision. And the smell of a man's body odor and blood didn't help that much either. There was loud pounding on the door, _"Anora! The coast is clear! Come out!"_ Aedan's voice demanded. She emerged from the room and caught the scream that threatened to escape he mouth in her throat when saw the horrifying sight of Aedan. He looked as though he waded through an ocean of dead men. Wet blood stained his hands, washed on his face and drooled out of his mouth and carrying a massive, ugly looking battle-axe. But what was most horrifying was the string of rotted severed head looped around his neck. What in the Maker's name has he done?

When the door opened Aedan expected to see a queen not a frightened lady in flimsy fitting armor. It was almost laughable how she was trying to pass of as soldier. _"What's the meaning of this?"_ Aedan asked pointing at her disguise.

"_I can't afford to be seen by anyone."_ Anora explained. _"If Howe's people see me they'll have me killed. And if my father's people find me they'll force me to return to him…where he may also have me killed. What is the meaning of this?"_ The queen asked repulsively pointing at the severed heads around Aedan's neck.

"_These were the loyal members of my house who served my family."_ Aedan answered grimly. _"I will see to it they are given proper rites."_

"_Ah. I see." _Anora confirmed with respect. _"Let us go quickly."_

As the group escorted the queen to the front door they had the unfortunate surprise and privilege to be greeted by the members of Maric's Shield, Loghain's most highly trained and loyal handpicked men, led by none other than Ser Cauthrien herself. _"Warden! In the name of the regent I am placing you under arrest for murder of Teryn Howe and his men."_ Cauthrien stated with authority. _"Surrender, and you may be shown mercy."_

"_Fuck you!"_ Aedan spat nastily. _"I don't know the meaning of any of the words 'surrender' or 'mercy', bitch!"_

Cauthrien wasn't going to back down. _"I speak with the full authority of the queen, traitor! Do you dare defy that?"_

"_Bah! If the queen has so much authority then why did Howe keep her prisoner here?"_ Aedan asked with both sarcasm and truth.

"_I highly doubt that, Warden."_ Cauthrien spurned. _"Some of us actually value honor and duty."_

"_Then why don't you ask the queen yourself about Howe's honor and duty."_ Aedan pointed over to the poorly disguised Anora.

"_What?"_ Cauthrien couldn't believe her eyes and ears.

"_Ser Cauthrien!"_ Anora cried as she tossed the large helmet from her head, revealing who she was. _"Thank the Maker you're here! This traitor murdered Howe and now he's trying to kidnap me!"_

Now it was Aedan's turn to be surprised. Although he knew he shouldn't have been. _"OH! You backstabbing bitch!"_

"_Unbelievable. Take them!"_ Cauthrien ordered as the queen and her handmaiden tucked tail out of the building like their heels were on fire.

"_WAIT!" _Aedan bade loudly. Everyone froze still. _"First, I got two thing I want to say to you, Cauthrien."_

"_And what's that?"_ The knight inquired.

"_SHALE! DANE!"_ Aedan called thunderously. Suddenly the runed golem and giant warhound busted through the other side of the wall, catching Cauthrien's men of guard and burying them in debris from the shattered wall. Cauthrien's legs were caught under a heavy beam, but they were unbroken. She tried to get up on her hands but came face to face with an angry, snarling mabari. Cauthrien froze in front of the sight, for there was nothing more frightening then being faced down by an angry mabari's teeth. _"Dane, stand down."_ The Warden called. He approached Cauthrien with a look of pitied disgust in his eyes. Cauthrien would not be looked down, not by the likes of him. She yanked out the Summer Sword and vainly tried to hold it against her enemy. Aedan kicked the weapon out of Cauthrien's hands and swung the Bear's Maul at her neck. Cauthrien closed her eyes and prepared to greet the Maker.

The axe head stopped just infront of the woman-knight's neck. Aedan's control over the weapon was absolute. Cauthrien opened her eyes and gazed up at her enemy surprisingly. Why didn't he kill her? _"Your blood…isn't worthy of being on Argyle's weapon."_ Aedan denounced disgustedly as he kicked Cauthrien in the face, knocking her out. They left the Loghain's lackey and her men under the debris and hurried back to Eamon's estate. There was a certain someone who owed Aedan a debt.

**Back at Eamon's Estate….**

**XoXoXo**

Anora and Erlina rushed frantically to Eamon's estate and found the Arl in his study. Eamon's shock and surprise was painted all over his face. _"Anora? What has happened? Where are the others who went to get you?"_

"_Eamon!"_ Anora gasped trying to catch her breath. "_I may have done a terrible thing!"_

"_May have? May have?"_ A sweet sounding voice chimed. _"How can there be any doubt?"_ Leliana asked with her fellows all behind her. And they looked pissed.

"_Barley met, and already she's betrayed us."_ Morrigan remarked sarcastically. _"She and my mother would get along famously. Truly."_

"_I'm still waiting for a good reason not to slit her throat and toss her in the river. I still haven't heard one."_ Zevran threatened.

"_I say we stuff her in a box and toss her down a cliff!"_ Oghren added. _"See what kind of splat she'll make."_

"_And to think Cailan married a woman as devious as you."_ Wynne scolded.

"_They always said Anora is her father's daughter."_ Alistair reminded sarcastically. _"The self-entitlement, the betrayals, the excuses. I can see the resemblance."_

"_You risked your life for her help, only to have her betray you in favor of the enemy you rescued her from?"_ Sten observed._ "Fine ruler you have here."_

"_She is not our ruler."_ Aedan spited. _"That has not yet been established."_

"_Oh, thank the Maker you're alright."_ Eamon sighed.

"_Indeed."_ Anora confirmed callously. _"After your tactless behavior at Howe's manor I feared you'd have been killed."_

"_Oh, you were concerned?"_ Aedan mocked. _"I'm touched. It almost makes me want to kill you even less. But not really."_

"_Well, what did you expect me to do?"_ Anora asked incredulously. _"You thoughtlessly revealed me to my father's top lieutenant who would have dragged me back to my father!"_

"_So you threw us to wolves even though we were risking our necks to save you?"_

"_What do you think I should have done?"_ Anora demanded.

"_Act like a queen!"_ Aedan answered angrily.

"_I know that my actions at Howe's estate haven't painted me in the best light." Anora sighed. "I'm hoping that we can move past that."_

"_That depends entirely on you, Anora."_

"_My father must be stopped."_ Anora finally declared. _"I believe he has gone mad."_

"_It took you this long realize that?"_

"_I didn't believe it at first!"_ Anora defended. _"But he is gripped by a paranoia so severe it prevents him from seeing sense. Everywhere he looks he sees traitors and thinks that Orlais has already infiltrated the kingdom. Even in me. I believe even now he is telling the nobles that you are dangerous and have kidnapped and are using mind control to keep me. He may even believe it himself."_

"_Okay. So far it seems you're utterly useless to me and to this country."_ Aedan insulted. _"Can he still take the throne without you?"_

"_It's possible. Even with that snake Howe dead, my father is still a legend. If he says the Grey Wardens are a threat many will believe it."_

"_It is true."_ Eamon confirmed. _"Our position in the Landsmeet is not the strongest."_

"_You will need ammunition in the Landsmeet and in that regard I can help."_ Anora explained. _"You've only just arrived in the city, but I'm not sure how much you've heard. Denerim has been in utter chaos since the war started. Many people are angry or grieving, but strangely the worst of it is in the Alienage."_

That was odd, but unsurprising. _"What has been going on there?"_

"_I heard something about an outbreak that has happened there, but that's not unusual. Few elves accompanied the army, so they should have little reason to be upset. Which means Howe and my father have given them reason. You must go there and find out what is happening."_

"_A useful lead Anora."_ Eamon acknowledged. _"But you could've sent this information with your maid."_

"_Yes, I could have, but I was fearing for my life."_ Anora explained. "_I had hoped you would come to my rescue because I hoped that we may join forces."_

"_Oh, well that's rich."_ Aedan laughed. _"You expect me to trust you after that stunt you pulled."_

"_You will need a stronger candidate for the throne, one who can keep this country together through the Blight. You need me."_ Anora said with utter confidence.

"_And you think you are stronger? Your arrogance offends me."_ Aedan stated.

"_I have no doubt that Alistair is decent and biddable enough, but even with his blood he is no king."_ Anora's callous statement pissed both Aedan and Alistair off. _"Do you think only I can see it? Not only that, he is a Grey Warden. It will seem like you're trying to put a Grey Warden on the throne, despite your claims. Ferelden needs a strong ruler not an untried man who doesn't even want to rule. But I am neutral party, and I'm already queen."_

"_So fucking what?"_ Aedan shot down. _"This isn't Orlais. The role of rulership doesn't fall to you just because the last ruler kicked the bucket."_

"_Who do you think has been ruling this country for the past five years?"_ Anora questioned. _"Cailan? I am the daughter of Ferelden's greatest war hero and I know what is best for it. I am what is best for this country and I can help you stop my father. Please consider what I have said."_

"_We'll discuss that later, but first…."_ Aedan strode over to Erlina and grabbed her by the neck in both hands and proceeded to choke the life out of her.

"_Stop! What are you doing?"_ Anora screamed.

"_Your handmaiden swore on her life that you wouldn't betray me. Now I'm collecting on that debt."_ Aedan squeezed the petite elf's neck even harder, making tears come out of her eyes as she kicked helplessly in his grip.

"_Please! I'm sorry! Don't kill her!"_ Anora begged.

"_Aedan!"_ Alistair called. _"Let her go! She doesn't deserve this!"_

"_This is the price for Anora's little fuck up, Alistair!"_ Aedan yelled back. _"Erlina gets to pay the price for Anora's stupidity!"_

"_Aedan! LET HER! GO!"_ Alistair ordered, getting Aedan's attention. _"Anora screwed up! But that doesn't mean Erlina deserves to die for it! Anora's mistake is not Erlina's! Let her go!"_

Aedan snorted and finally let the elf fall to the ground. Anora held her handmaiden and tried to comfort her as Erlina gasped for breath. _"You'd better be thankful Alistair was here."_ Aedan informed. _"Otherwise I'd have snapped her neck like a chicken bone. We will speak later. But first, I'm going to find out what your traitorous father has done to the elven citizens of this city."_ With that Aedan stormed out of the study.

"_Your majesty, I apologize on behalf of my fellow Warden." _ Alistair expressed. _"This war has been the hardest on him. Even before Ostagar Aedan has been trying to take the weight of the world on his shoulders."_

Anora helped Erlina to her feet and bade her to go see a healer. Never before had she met a man so blatantly impudent. It was hard to imagine that this was Eleanor's son and the same man who kissed her all those years ago. And this was the man who held the fate of their country in their hands? He was almost as unstable and dangerous as her father. But she needed him in order to retain her throne. For now. She would keep a very close eye on him. Him and Alistair. He may not seem like much, but Alistair's presence could unravel everything she and Cailan had accomplished.

Aedan had given the heads of Mallol, Old Nan and Ser Gilmore to the Chantry sister in the castle. They would see to it that they received the proper rites that befitted their Andrastian faith. But Argyle…was another matter. Aedan didn't know if Argyle was an Andrastian or if he even had a faith for that matter. Aedan felt ashamed that for all the respect and admiration he had for his old teacher he didn't know how best to honor him. He believed Argyle was an Avvar. He spoke of the Avvar if they were his own people and would often swear in the name of their gods. If that was true then he had to receive a Sky Burial. His remains had to be left for the birds to carry him to the Lady of The Skies. Aedan stuck the Bear's Maul into a large tree stump out in the courtyard and hung Argyle's decayed head from the shaft. Aedan sat down on the ground, staring at all that was left of his mighty teacher and allowed himself a brief moment of weakness, and quietly wept for all that he had lost.

As he sat there letting his tears of loss flow freely sign he never would have expected literally dropped from the sky. A large eagle, white as snow perched itself atop of the shaft of Argyle's axe, just above his skull. The eagle was much larger than the average raptor, the largest Aedan had ever seen, even bigger than Siobahn was in her eagle form. The giant bird stared at Aedan with a kind of intelligence and purpose in its liquid golden eyes the likes of which the Warden had never seen. It lowered its head to Aedan as if it were bowing in respect. Then the strange raptor cawed a powerful cry as it spread and beat its mighty wings that blew a small gale of wind and dust into Aedan's face. When he opened his eyes he watched as the white eagle plucked Argyle's skull in its powerful talons and flew off into the sky and disappear into the white clouds. Did the Lady of The Sky just send an envoy to collect this fallen warrior? The sight left Aedan in devoid of his sadness and filled him with a sense of awe he hadn't felt in years. Aedan stopped his weeping and resumed his purpose.

Aedan called for one of the servants to bring him a basin of water so that he may wash the blood and bile from his body. There were a few people he needed to see, people who were more important than Anora or her father, and he would not see them caked in blood. It was these people who could help him secure the fate of Ferelden.

Anora looked down from the balcony window she stood at and watched Aedan in the courtyard. He had just stripped off his armor and everything else but his small clothes. Too bad, she might've enjoyed the view. Anora couldn't help but be enthralled by the tattoos on his body even though she found the practice to be boorish and uncouth. The ones that stood out in particular were the ones on his legs. The royal coat of arms on both knees symbolizing that he knelt before no one but his king. A noble sentiment, but perhaps a misguided one. Still it was good to know where his loyalties lay. As the queen turned to leave before her presence was discovered by the Warden she was met by the raven haired witch who accompanied him. Her golden eyes glaring at her. "_You would be best to look elsewhere, Anora." The witch warned. "I am not one for sharing, not even the tiniest bit."_

"_**Queen**__ Anora."_ The monarch reminded. _"And where I look is none of your concern."_

"_The Chasind do not have queens, your fanciful title and crown is meaningless to me."_ Morrigan enlightened venomously. _"And queen or not, let me give a piece of advice. You've already betrayed Aedan once already, and if you do so again I will find you and claw out those pretty eyes right out of your head. And your royal crown and army will not save you from me."_

Anora met Morrigan's glare and was not going to be intimidated. _"You think you're the first to threaten me, witch? I've stared down greater threats than some swamp slut dug up from under some log. I want Aedan to succeed more than you ever could. But then again, what could some apostate know about ruling a country."_

"_Nothing, 'tis true indeed."_ Morrigan acknowledged. _"But I do know revenge. And if you harm Aedan, I will have mine."_

Morrigan despised the way that insufferable queen walked off with that air of superiority around her head. So much so that she wanted to take bear form and knock that pretty golden head right off of her well-dressed body! Morrigan looked down into the courtyard and watched as Aedan continued to scrub the blood of himself. He hadn't noticed her or the queen. Only Morrigan was allowed to gaze at his flesh, anyone else was intruding on what was hers. And she would allow no one to harm what was hers. And Aedan was hers and hers alone.

Aedan finished rinsing himself off and donned back his armor. He looked presentable as far as Fereldan standards were concerned. Up next was the fun part. He didn't need to get these powerful persons on his side, he just needed to get them against Loghain. And after what Loghain has done, Aedan had no doubt they wouldn't even spit in the teryn's direction. But first Aedan had to go where all the powerful gather….

**The Gnawed Noble Tavern….**

**XoXoXo**

So here they were, back were the noble-born and privileged few come to socialize, drink, and throw up on each other. This time Aedan and his companions, Alistair, Oghren, and Morrigan had time to look around the establishment and admire the splendor the nobles enjoy whenever they came here to get smashed. The reason for these particular companions was simple, Alistair so that the lords may see how similar he was in appearance to their two deceased kings, Oghren for extra muscle, and Morrigan…well she actually insisted on accompanying her lover and seemed quite possessive of him for some reason. Not that Aedan minded, it just meant he might be able to take her out for a drink at the best pub in the capital. It was a marvel of its own; Paintings of famous kings and heroes of Ferelden, great stone statues of mabari, a large, burning hearth cooking only the finest meats, there was even a large embroided tapestry telling the tale of Dane and the Werewolf. At the right side of the building there were many fine apartments for special guests, usually lords who didn't have a manor in the city and other expensive clientele. Going along the walls were comfortably cushioned booths for all drinkers to sit their tired asses on and towards the back of the building stood what looked like the largest bar any of them had ever seen, sporting only the most expensive beverages in all of the Thedas. The finest dwarven ales, sweet Rivaini beer, Tevinter wines said to be brewed with magic, Starkhaven scotch, bejeweled Nevarran drinking glasses, even Orlesian aquae lucidius which is fermented from wyvern venom.

That bar must've been what heaven looked like to Oghren, as soon as he saw it he went straight there and when he got there the patrons who already seated left in hurry from the dwarf, either because they didn't like dwarves or didn't like his stink. Morrigan took the time to admire the establishment but then she began to think that most of these nobles weren't really nobles at all; they were all drunks and fools like most of the other men in the world. While Aedan and Alistair began to look for the lords they needed to speak to, many of the other nobles all turned their heads and were beguiled; just entering the room was the last scions of the Cousland and Theirin families. Some of the lords couldn't believe Aedan was still alive and many still couldn't believe that Alistair looked exactly like King Cailan and King Maric. These were the Grey Wardens that were fighting the Blight and harrying the Hero of River Dane so?

The first noble Aedan saw was at the bar and he was by far the most distinguishing patron in the tavern, Arl Gallagher Wulff. Wulff was sitting at the bar and barking at the barkeep to refill his mug every time he chugged it down with one gulp. A giant of a man, even in his fifties. Wulff had a long, thick, grey beard going down his face and a long, braided pony tail going down his neck. Wulff held a formidable reputation as a powerful warrior, a skilled hunter, a great leader, and a loving father. Aedan decided it was best to leave him alone, he had a right to be drinking heavy in peace with the loss of two of his sons and possibly his whole arling, so the last thing Aedan wanted was to bug a drunk, mourning, and angry giant, especially since he had a powerful voice in the Landsmeet.

They went over to the table were Bann Sighard was in a conversation with Bann Ceorlic. Sighard was a man in his mid-fifties, his blonde hair was licked with gray. He had a close-cropped, pointed beard around his lips and chin. Ceorlic was a man closer to his sixties, a well fed, bald man with wispy facial hair going all over his jowls. They were discussing the convenient mortality rate amongst all of the advisors of the crown, Aedan's father included, and who the better candidate was for the crown; Anora who was a proven monarch and administrator or Alistair who was apparently of the Theirin line but was largely an unknown and untested royal. Sighard was more concerned about how convenient Loghain's rise was while Ceorlic was a complete supporter of the regent, believing everything he said. Aedan wasn't surprised that Ceorlic was a sellout to Loghain, not only because he has a spine made out of jelly but because his lands were so close to Loghain's, and Ceorlic remembers what Loghain and Maric did to his father so he didn't want to pay the same price should he betray Teryn Loghain. Fortunately he wasn't here to speak with Ceorlic.

"_Excuse me, Bann Sighard?" _Aedan asked.

"_Whatever it is, I'm sure it can…"_ Bann Sighard started before he realized who was addressing him. _"Maker's Breath! Bryce's youngest? You __**are **__alive."_

Am I ever, Aedan thought to himself. After all he did just get done killing his family's murderer and felt like the world was a bowl of sweets. Couldn't let that go to his head right now, he still had to win the Landsmeet and route the Blight before anyone could celebrate.

"_When we all heard what happened we assumed…"_ Sighard's look of of relief quickly turned into sympathy. _"Well…it's good to see that you at least are still alive so that your house's line may continue, and so that I can thank you for my son, Oswyn."_

Aedan could still remember the pain inflicted on the Bann's son and hoped that Oswyn would recover. _"No one deserved to be a prisoner of Howe's"_

"_When I saw my poor boy's legs…"_ Sighard continued with his face twisting in anger. _"I only wish that Howe may live so that I might execute him myself, but I think it's more poetic that you were the one to end his heinous life."_

"_With interest."_ Aedan replied with a grin.

Sighard didn't seem put off by that comment. _"I would bring troops against the rest of his family but Oswyn tells me his children had no part in Howe's depravities."_ Aedan didn't really care about Howe's children but if they turned out anything like their father he'd make sure they suffered the same fate_. "Is there any boon you would ask of me? If it's within the authority of Dragon's Peak I will grant it."_ Sighard asked gratefully.

Aedan needed nothing tangible from Sighard, he was always a loyal bannerman of King Maric and well loved and respected lord of Ferelden. _"All I ask is that you support the rightful king of Ferelden, Alistair."_

Sighard looked over to right of Aedan and couldn't believe his eyes. This was the Grey Warden candidate for kingship? It was just like looking at King Maric's ghost. If he was supported by a man noble enough to rescue his son and ask for something so modest then this Alistair must've been someone worthy of the throne. _"Thank you again. Know that I will stand for you and Maric's son at the Landsmeet with all the support I can muster. In fact, I'm taking my supper today with Bann Reginalda of the White River bannorn, I shall speak to her about this at once."_

Now this was more than what Aedan had hoped for, hopefully they'd have the support of more of the banns after today. _"Thank you, my lord."_

"_No, thank __**you**__, my lord."_ Sighard bowed his head in gratitude and respect.

The two Wardens made their way over to the booth were Bann Alfstanna was engaged in a conversation with Arl Bryland. They were discussing how the Blight is a bad time for a civil war. With the lords of the north all fighting Loghain to keep their independence that left the south easy prey for the darkspawn with no large enough army to fight them off and no official…or effective leader to give them proper commands. Bryland's arling was heavily besieged by darkspawn and was here to settle the Landsmeet as he no longer trusted Loghain. Alfstanna also wanted the throne settled and proper leadership restored, her bannorn was overflowing with refugees fleeing the Blight and if things aren't fixed soon her lands will soon be destroyed by the darkspawn as well. The conversation moved to talking about her brother and why he hasn't responded to any of her letters or why she couldn't find him at the Chantry. If Aedan believed in fate he'd say the timing of this conversation and his information was just that. Bann Alfstanna was a lovely young woman in her mid-twenties with shining green eyes, smooth skin, a slender, well-shaped and toned body with earthy brown hair that was tied into many lovely locks around hear head. As of right now she was unmarried, not that there was a lack of suitors trailing after her. Her looks rivaled her charisma, intelligence and skill with a bow. With these abilities she commanded one of the best army of archers in the whole kingdom.

"_Bann Alfstanna."_ Aedan announced.

"_Can I help you?"_ Alfstanna asked after hearing her name she turned to see who was calling on her. Her eyes went as wide as saucers seeing that it was Aedan Cousland, alive and whole. She remembered him from a few tourneys she attended, but ever since becoming Bann she had little time for such things. However, because she was one of the nobles that regularly attended the Landsmeet she often saw his father, Bryce and had a great deal of respect for him. _"Aedan? You're alive."_ she stated.

Aedan returned the statement with a grin. _"And you are as lovely as ever, Alfstanna."_ When he made that observation he could feel Morrigan's eyes digging into the back of his head.

"_Can I offer you a drink?"_ Alfstanna asked courteously.

"_No, not today I'm afraid."_ Aedan declined.

Alfstanna used a brief moment to observe Aedan's companions. One was a hairy, red-haired and red-faced dwarf holding a bottle, he stank of what she hoped was just alcohol and looked ready to pass out with his mug still in his hand. Why would a Coulsand be traveling with such a lush? She looked towards the beautiful woman right next Aedan. She had golden eyes, fine alabaster skin, raven hair, and was dressed in a most provocative manner that showed off her figure and her breasts. As Alfstanna looked at her she noticed that a great deal of the people in the tavern, nobles, their bodyguards and even the waitresses were all staring at her with infatuation on their faces. Was this Aedan's newest lover? What truly caught her by surprise was the man standing next to Aedan. At first she thought he was Cailan, but by looking closer she noticed his hair was strawberry blonde whereas as Cailan's hair shined like the sun. Was this Cailan's half-brother, Alistair? If so then the resemblance to their father was uncanny. _"Then why are you here, Aedan? I doubt you just came here for a social visit?"_ Alfstanna observed.

Aedan's faced turned serious as he reached into his belt-pouch to retrieve something. _"I was told to give you this."_ He informed as he gave her a ring. She recognized it, it was the same ring she gave Irminric when was knighted as a Templar.

"_This…this is Irminric's. How did you come by this? My brother would no more part with it than with his head."_ Alfstanna stated excitedly.

Aedan's face was washed with anger. _"You might want to ask Loghain."_

"_Loghain?"_ Alfstanna quirked an eyebrow. _"What does he have to do with anything?"_

Aedan gave a small inhale as if he was about to tell her something unpleasant. _"He had Irminric captured while chasing down a bloodmage and threw him in one of Howe's dungeons."_

"_A dungeon?!"_ Alfstanna felt herself panick but quickly regained her calm. "_No. I shall go to the Arl's Palace at once and rescue him. Thank you for bringing this to me, Aedan."_

Aedan gave her a respectful nod as she began to remove a brilliantly bejeweled ring from her finger. _"Here, take this ring. It was enchanted by the Circle of Magi and has been in my family since the War of the Crowns. Take it as a sign of friendship between the Waking Sea and Highever. Let me know if you want my bowmen to retake your Terynir."_ She offered with gratitude.

"_Retaking my family's lands can wait until after the Blight."_ Aedan said. _"For now I need your support in the Landsmeet against Teryn Loghain and for the rightful king, Alistair."_

Alfstanna gave him a confirmed nod. _"And you shall have it. I swear to the Maker I will support Alistair for kingship and see to it that Teryn Loghain faces justice."_

"_You have my support as well."_ Arl Bryland added in. _"Loghain has gone too far."_

With that Alfstanna pounded down her drink, stood up, and marched out of the tavern with a grave but determined look on her face.

This was more than what Aedan could have hoped for. Not only did he get the support of several powerful lords for the Landsmeet he also got to defame Loghain further. Now with their business here out of the way it was time to leave and find out what Loghain and Howe have been doing in the Alienage.

**Back at the Arl of Denerim's Estate….**

**XoXoXo**

After Cauthrien had woken up from being knocked out by the Warden, she and her men searched the manor for any survivors. Sweet Maker, this place was like a horror story come to life! Every man at arms who served Howe looked like he had been mauled by a bear! Dead bodies, blood and guts were littered everywhere. When they ventured down in the dungeon it was even worse. Not just from the bodies the Warden left in his wake, but the sight of all the vile, devious torture implements Howe used on his victims. Cauthrien abhorred the use of torture, it was dishonorable and evil, but the teryn assured her of its necessity. And such a repulsive task was best left to a repulsive man like Howe.

After what they had seen in the manor and in the dungeon, Cauthrien thought she'd be prepared for when she found Howe. She didn't realize how wrong she was. The carnage was so awful that some of her most seasoned men vomited and gagged at the sight of it. Even Cauthrien had to fight back the urge to puke at the sight of Howe's slaughtered remains. He had been split from naval to sternum with his guts hanging out of his body like red vines. But what was most disturbing was the fact that half of his face had been torn off with what looked like teeth marks, and his heart had been ripped out of his body and partially eaten. But it wasn't done by the jaws of an animal, no. It looked like human teeth had done this act of murder. When the sight became too much to bare they all made their way back to the main floor of the manor.

"_Ser Cauthrien, what happened here?"_ One of the men asked with his face pale.

"_The Wardens happened."_ Cauthrien answered full of anger. _"They came here, murdered Teryn Howe and kidnapped the queen! They will have much to answer for."_

Cauthrien stomped towards the exit and let her hand glide along her swords handle. The Wardens came in here and slaughtered Loghain's top advisor and all his men like they were cattle. And yet, she was still alive. Cauthrien couldn't shake that odd feeling. Why didn't he finish her off? As much as she hated to admit it, the Warden had her completely at his mercy, if not with that axe than his mabari could have easily ripped her throat out. He had already murdered Howe in cold blood, yet he saw fit to spare Loghain's top lieutenant. It didn't make sense. As the knight contemplated her still being alive, a large entourage of men approached the massive hole that used to be the front door. They were led by Bann Alfstanna. And she looked pissed. _"Bann Alfstanna, what are you doing here?"_

"_I am here for my brother, Cauthrien. Who was unjustly thrown into Howe's dungeon, no doubt by Loghain's orders."_ The enraged bann answered spitefully. _"Stand aside."_

Cauthrien stepped forward to meet Alfstanna_ "I cannot let you do that._ _Even if what you say is true, any prisoner held here is here under the authority of Teryn Loghain. If he is being held then it is for…."_

Alfstanna snapped her fingers and all her men knocked their arrows on to their bowstring, aiming them at Cauthrien and her men. _"I don't care if the Maker himself ordered him to be locked here! I am taking my brother back! Loghain has no authority over the Templars!"_ Alfstanna looked to her men. _"If they try to stop me, shoot them."_

Cauthrien wasn't fool enough to test her luck or risk her men against the bowmen of the Waking Sea. The Eremon family's bowmen were the envy of all Ferelden. And Bann Alfstanna was the best of all their archers. And Cauthrien wasn't willing to add another name to Loghain's list of enemies. Alfstanna emerged from Howe's dungeon helping her brother, Irminric, walk out of the building. "_If I were you, Cauthrien…."_ Alfstanna warned. _"I'd go back to Loghain as quickly as possible. Before my better judgment takes over, or, Maker forbid, Bann Sighard finds you."_

"_Bann Sighard?"_ Cauthrien questioned.

"_Yes. Apparently, he took his son's kidnapping rather harshly, and is on the warpath."_ Alfstanna answered. _"I would hate to be someone who serves Loghain right now."_

Alfstanna and her men left with her brother, leaving Cauthrien behind. This was not good. Even with Iriminric suffering from lyrium withdrawal just the fact that he was being held by Howe seriously implicated Loghain. This shamed her to no end, but she had no choice but to go to Logain and inform him of what has happened. All Cauthrien could do was pray that the Maker was with them.

**The Denerim Alienage….**

**XoXoXo**

Aedan had never been to the Denerim Alienage, but he had heard the stories. And from what he saw here did those stories great justice. It was crowded, poorly kept and the stench was like a mix of the docks and the sewers. The building were poorly made, leaning lopsided against one another and looked like they would collapse at the drop of a hat. There was even the smell and sight of dead animals pouring out of the gutters and filling the streets. Aedan remembered the Highever Alienage, or at least what passed off as an alienage. It was just a neighborhood in the village where the elves happened to live alongside the humans. The elves were so secure about their place in Highever they didn't even feel the need to have a Vhenadal tree in their square; they chopped it down and used it for firewood during one harsh winter.

That wasn't to say that there probably wasn't any good to be found in the Denerim Alienage. The magnificent Tree of the People was almost able to overshadow all the negative element that sprouted up from this slum. Sweet Iona came from this place, and surely she couldn't have been the elf with a good heart. And at least these elves had a set of solid brass! These knife-ears weren't afraid to make a stand and fight back, unlike the elves he saw back in Orlais who were content to live as lavished servants and pets for the nobility.

There was a large crowd of elves massing outside one of the sturdier buildings. At the front of the crowd was a group of heavily armed foreigners with strange, saw-like swords, and they were being led by other foreigners wearing strange robes. The crowd was pushing and shoving each other in hopes of making the line move faster, all demanding to be let into the building. All save for one, a red-headed elf with many tied locks in her hair_. "Please! Didn't the wedding teach you nothing?" She called to her fellow elves. "These foreigners aren't here to help us! We must rely on ourselves!"_ But the crowd ignored her. They were too desperate to care. The redhead shook her head in dire frustration and noticed the strange group entering the Alienage square. _"What's the matter, shem?"_ She asked suspiciously. _"Couldn't find any elves suffering in the city that you had to come see 'em here?"_ Under most circumstances Aedan would have been insulted, but he couldn't fault her anger. _"W-wait. I know you. Soris said that a human with tattoos saved him from the arl's dungeon. He described you in great detail."_

"_My name is Aedan."_ The Warden introduced. _"Are you and Soris kin?"_

"_I'm called Shianni. Soris is my cousin."_ The elf answered. _"Are…are you here to help us?"_

"_I heard there was trouble going on in the Alienage and thought I could help. Can you tell me what's going on?"_

"_After Arl Howe led a purge here a plague broke out, many elves got sick."_ Shianni explained. _"Then these foreigners showed up and started taking people into that hospice, and they haven't returned them."_

"_That's not true, Shianni!"_ An elven woman in line interrupted. _"My daughter was cured and so was my brother."_

"_Where is your niece then? And my uncle Cyrion and Hahren Sarel?"_ Shianni demanded. _"If this 'spell' of theirs worked then why is it so many of our kin aren't returning?"_

"_Spell? These men are mages?"_ Aedan hadn't heard of the Circle sending anyone to the Alienage.

"_There is no spell that I know of that can just magically cure an ailment such as a plague."_ Wynne informed. _"Nor is there any such spell amongst the Cirlces in Ferelden."_

Sten stared at the strangely robed men infront of the hospice intensely. There was a dangerous and worried look in his eye. _"Kadan, be wary. These men are not what they claim to be."_ Sten warned.

"_What do you mean by that, Sten?"_

Sten lowered himself down to Aedan's ear level. _"Those men are Tevinter mages."_ The qunari whispered into Aedan's ear.

The Warden felt his face twitch and his nostrils flare in anger at the very mention of that word. Aedan despised Tevinter about as much as he hated the Qun. _"Are you certain, Sten?"_ Aedan asked dangerously.

"_Without a doubt, Warden."_ The foreign giant confirmed. _"There isn't a Qunari alive that wouldn't recognize the face of our enemy."_

That was all the reason Aedan needed. _"I think I'm going to go over there and ruin somebody's day."_

"_Well, be careful."_ Shianni urged. _"Those men are mages."_

Aedan pushed his way through the crowd, not caring who hated him for it, it was for their own good, and stepped right up to the Tevinter mages. "Please, step back!" one of the mages ordered. _"This place is for plague victims only."_

_My friend here has a serious malady of the mind."_ Aedan pleaded genuinely. _"Please, I was hoping you could help him with it."_

The mage quirked an eyebrow. _"What kind of malady does your friend have?"_

"_Homicide!"_ Sten sword instantly came down cleaved the mage's skull in half! Alistair beheaded the other mage while Aedan and Zevran killed their bodyguards. At the sight of such violence all of the ailing elves fled the murder scene and went back to their homes.

With the front door mages dead Aedan kicked the door down with one great stomp and the activities he saw in the hospice weren't medicinal. What they found in this place was more armed men were dragonesque emblems on their armor with serrated sword and towards the far left of the building was another mage sitting at a desk while counting an obscenely large pile of gold. _"What is this!?"_ the mage exclaimed. _"Qunari!"_ one of the guards shouted and with that this supposed house of healing became a butcher's shop.

"_Atash Qunari!"_ Sten shouted as charged at the Tevinter mage, pinning him against the wall with Asala like a stuck pig.

Whoever these Tevinters were they were well armed and well trained but they seemed to rely heavily on a mage commanding them. They were used to fighting opponents already weakened by spells and with their mage dead they didn't put up much of a fight against the Grey Wardens and their allies. After they killed the Tevene occupants they heard something from behind a door. _"Hello? Is there someone there? Please Help!"_

Aedan went over to the locked door and once again knocked it down and what they found in there caught everyone off guard; Elves! All of them locked in cages, some were even battered and bruised. _"You're…you're not one of them, are you?"_ An elf with a black eye observed. "_Oh, please, for the love of all that's good, please let us out of here!"_

The company set to work in breaking all of the cages open and most of the elves scurried out of this damned place in a hurry. _"Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" The same bruised elf gratified. _

"_Tell me quickly, were have all the other elves gone?"_ Aedan questioned.

"_I-I don't know."_ The bruised elf answered. _"All I know is that they took some of the others out of here already, some of us are actually from Highever."_

"_What!?"_ Aedan fumed. _"How the hell did you end up here?"_

"_The murderous, new, swine of a teryn. Howe's men just came into our homes and threw us on ships." _The bruised elf explained. _"We only just arrived here, in Denerim this morning."_

Aedan took the time to think for a moment and realized what was happening. "_Get out of here quickly."_

"_You don't have to tell me twice!"_ The elf cried as he and his fellows prisoners scurried out. Aedan inspected the contents of the mages desk. The coins piling on top of a large chest were stamped with one large winged serpent entangling a smaller one. This was the heraldry and currency of the Tevinter Imperium. There was a list written in Tevene, which Aedan fortunately could read. It detailing about certain elves, how many men, women, what age and what traits. Aedan's suspicions were confirmed.

They all walked out of the hospice and Shianni ran right up to them with a panicked look on her face. _"What was that all about!? Most of those people I don't even recognize!"_

"_Those Tevinters are capturing elves and selling them into slavery."_ Aedan stated grimly.

"_What?"_ Shianni gasped horrified. _"How…how can you know that?"_

"_The Imperium relies heavily on slavery and elves have gone missing here in the Alienage. Not to mention this list."_ Before Aedan had a chance to fully explain Shianni took the list from him and tried to look at it. Her frustration increased when she couldn't read it.

"_What does this even mean? Never mind that I have do something!"_

"_Shianni, don't panic."_ Aedan requested firmly. _"Which is the quickest way to the docks from here?"_

"_Through the rundown apartment complex, over there."_ Shianni pointed at the alley.

"_Alright, now I need to know, who has gone missing recently?"_

"_My uncle, Cyrion and our Hahren, Valendrian."_

"_Don't worry."_ Aedan reassured. _"I'm going to go rescue them."_

The company went through the back ways of the Alienage with the exception of Wynne who stayed behind to try and heal the wounded and sick elves. As they went around, a haggard elf informed them that for months, now, elves have been marched, even dragged around to the docks, even the children crying as they were forced into chains. Aedan's since freedom was deeply offended and his anger flared through the roof, but he had to keep his calm if was to find the missing elves. As they found their way to a large building towards the entrance to the docks they ran into more Tevinters.

"_Eh? What's this?"_ a filthy guard asked stupidly. _"We weren't expecting another batch today." _He obviously noticed Zevran and thought he was another potential slave for sale.

"_Who are you?"_ Another guard barked. _"You're not one of our men."_

"_I'm your worst nightmare come true."_ Aedan threatened. _"I am the Grey Warden, Aedan."_

"_Oh no! I've heard of you! AHHHHHH!"_ The same filthy guard cried out in horror before he ran away screaming while the rest of the Tevene swine tried to kill the Wardens only to fail miserably and end being eviscerated. Aedan was always brutal to those who offended his Fereldan sense of freedom but now Zevran was dishing out the pain rather than doing his usual quick-kill methods. Apparently he also felt for his fellow elves being sold into slavery when they were promised healing. The angry Crow assassin plunged his daggers into their stomachs, lungs and livers making them bleed to death in slow agonizing pain. As soon as this group of guards was disposed of, Aedan kicked down the final door. Behind it were even more Tevinter slavers. How many of these Northern rats were there?

"_What is the meaning of this!?"_ An elven woman with messy brown hair demanded. She wore the same armor as the slavers and carried two saw-swords. "_We were told there would be no interference from the authorities!"_

Aedan was shocked, yet not very surprised to see an elf amongst the slavers. After all, humans enslave other humans, and elves were just as fallible. _"Bitch, do I look like one of the 'authorities'?!"_

"_No. You look like a human with more courage than sense."_ The elf snorted_. "What do you think you're doing here, dog-lord?"_

"_What's it look like I'm doing, knife ear?" _Aedan snarled. _"I am came here to find the missing citizens of this city."_

"_And so you came here?" _The elf practically laughed. _"You will regret this, you know? We have special dispensation by the Teryn to operate here."_

"_You cannot just take people from their homes! It's despicable!"_ Leliana cried.

"_How can you do this!?"_ Zevran demanded. _"You are an elf!"_

"_And so you think that makes me what? Kin? To these sheep?"_ The elven slaver dismissed. _"Don't be naïve. I'm a servant to the Minrathous Circle and an elf second."_ A look of extreme disgust washed over Zevran's face at her answer. _"But enough. I am here to halt your slaughter. Nothing more."_

That aura of intimidation emitted from Aedan once again, and the others knew these slaver scum were in deep trouble. _"Take me to the one who leads you shit-lickers."_

"_What, you wish to parley now?"_ The slaver scoffed. _"Even if I allowed it after all that you've done, what could you possibly want besides retribution?"_

"_That's exactly what I want."_ I stated with his eyes glowing red. _"I just slaughtered every mage, soldier and Tevinter pissant to get to where I stand now. Take me to the one behind this, or I'll bite your throat out."_

That arrogant look on the elf's face was replaced by one of intimidation. She knew she had no chance against this angry dog-lord. _"Very well. I will take you to Caladrius, and then you will see what happens when you foolishly walk into a dragon's den."_ The elf waved her hand and her men withdrew sheathed their weapons. _"I suggest you show respect, if you know what's good for you."_

The elf led them deep into the warehouse just over the docks, it was deeply entrenched with these slavers. Fighting through them would have been difficult, but thanks to Aedan's power of…persuasion, they didn't have to. Never underestimate the power of words, especially when they come from the mouth of a pissed off dog-lord.

They arrived in the final storehouse and Aedan disgusted and enraged by what he saw. Not just the foreign filth that were standing here, but the elves that were chained and caged like livestock in pens. Down on the floor below them he noticed the richly robed, bald man with a triangular beard carrying a gilded staff giving orders. Aedan guessed that this man was the one leading this sickening operation. _"Is there a reason behind this…intrusion, Devera?"_ The mage sighed.

"_There is, enchanter."_ The elf answered with respect. _"This man slaughtered his way through the courtyard, and claims that he wished to speak with you."_

"_Tch. And thus you bring the Grey Warden right into the very heart of our operation."_ The mage looked at Aedan with intrigue.

"_Th-the Grey Warden?! B-but I thought…."_

"_Oh, close your mouth, dear, and show some etiquette. We are in the presence of royalty after all. If I'm not mistaken that is the bastard who would be king. Really you should get out more often, dear."_

"_Hah. That's rich."_ Alistair snorted. _"A slaver is going to call me a bastard. If it isn't the pot calling the kettle black."_

"_Oh, well. What's done is done. I am Caladrius, Magister of the Tevinter Imperium and Enchanter of the Minrathous Circle of Magi."_ The bald man bowed courteously. _"And I have heard a great deal about you in the short time that I've been in this country."_

"_You've heard of me?" _Aedan asked blithely. "_What have you heard?"_

"_Oh, one can barely speak to the regent without hearing 'Warden' these days. It surpassed even 'gold' in popularity."_

"_You've spoken to Loghain?"_ Aedan hissed.

"_Oh, most certainly. He was the one who gave us permission to operate here in the first place. Even promised to keep the authorities away. And I must say the things __**he**__ says about you aren't as flattering as the rumors about you say."_

Aedan leaned his hands on the rail in front of him menacingly, making it creak as it threatened to break in his grip. _"If you've heard of me, then you know to fear me."_ The angry Warden's eyes and voice were laced with murder.

"_Now, now, is this how we must begin? With bluster? I was hoping for a little more…civility."_

"_I said show respect, dog-lord!"_ Devera reminded angrily. _"This is no mere….! Agkh!"_ Aedan grabbed the slaver bitch by her hair quickly latching his teeth on to her neck and bit her throat out! Blood spurted out of the hole in Devera's neck and gurgled out of her mouth as she fell to the floor dead.

The shocked Tevinters reached for their weapons in fright as Aedan chewed on Devera's trachea, savoring the foreign taste of her blood before spitting it at Caladrius' feet. _"What were you saying about civility, slaver?"_

"_B-business is business, dear Warden."_ The magister stated trying to maintain his composure. _"But, still your point is very well made. You do indeed frighten me, I do not deny it. But you also intrigue me."_

"_Be careful, Kadan."_ Sten warned. _"You cannot trust anything a Tevinter mage says."_

"_I hear you are trying to erode Loghain's support. Difficult task I'm sure. Must be like trying to wash away a mountain."_

"_Get to the point, slaver!"_ Aedan ordered.

"_Well, truth be told there was always a limit to how long we would be able to operate here unnoticed, and it seems we've reached the end of our rope."_ Caladrius explained. _"But I see no reason why we cannot both profit from this…situation."_

"_Oh, this should be good."_

"_Sarcasm is beneath us both, Warden." _The mage practically scolded.

"_But slavery isn't?"_ Aedan shot back.

"_Ahem. I have these documents here, signed with the seal of the Terynir of Gwaren, sealing our partnership together. I give him gold, and he allows to take these elves. If you were to present this at your Landsmeet I doubt your fellow countrymen would look kindly on it. Just simply let us leave with our merchandise and I'll give you these documents, as well as a healthy amount of gold as a sign of good will. What say you?"_

"_I suggest you look into eyes of those elves before you have them hauled off to slavery, my friend."_ Zevran urged adamantly.

"_This bald bastard ain't no different from the Carta."_ Oghren reminded. _"And we all know what you did to those nug-lickers."_

"_You can't be seriously thinking about accepting this deal, Aedan."_ Alistair interjected. _"This goes against everything Ferelden stands for."_

"_Well, Warden?"_ Caladrius waited eagerly. _"Certainly you must admit that this better than resorting to barbarity."_

That look of bloodlust lit up in Aedan's eyes and his companions knew they had their answer. _"Barbarity? You come into my homeland. You take my countrymen from their homes to sell them like cattle. And now you think you can buy my honor? You're not leaving this building alive, motherfucker!"_

Zevran's daggers flew like silver birds into the eyes of four slavers as Aedan jumped down to the floor with Starfang in hand, crushing another slaver beneath his boots. The others joined in slashing, shooting and throwing thunder and lightning at the foreign slavers. As Caladrius' men started dying around him like flies, he did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. _"A blood sacrifice! For power!"_ He stretched out his hands towards several of his men and their blood bursted out of their flesh like wet, red serpents and surrounded Caladrius like a river of red, empowering his foul magic. But such an act was a double edged sword against Aedan. As a Reaver, Aedan fed off the entropic energies of those that died around him and the pain that was inflicted in battle. All Caladrius did was add fuel to the fire.

Aedan charged the Tevinter Magister with Starfang, his blood frenzy empowering him as he cut down every soldier he got close to, and watched their bodies burn thanks to the fire enchantment on his blade. With the power the magister had gathered from sacrificing his underlings he threw powerful blast of dragon-shaped fire at the Warden, engulfing his whole body in flames! The magister laughed at his immolated opponent. But all he did was make Aedan mad. The pain and damage from Aedan's searing flesh increased his already fearsome power. He charged at the magister again, screaming like a demon! Aedan swung Starfang at the frightened Tevinter, cutting down his staff and slashing him across the face! The magister cried and kneeled to the floor like a little bitch!

"_ENOUGH! Enough!"_ Caladrius begged on his knees. _"It seems your reputation is an accurate one."_

This was incredibly pathetic. Perhaps the reputation of the power of Tevinter Magisters was overrated. Aedan loomed over his defeated enemy as Wynne doused the remained flames with magic. _"I think I'm going to scalp that bald head of yours."_ Aedan informed pulling out his hunting knife.

"_W-wait! Please! Kind ser!"_ The mage begged. His plea was met with Aedan boot to his face and being knocked flat on his back.

"_Kind ser?"_ Aedan scoffed as he planted his knees into Caladrius' chest and brought the knife closer to his face. _"Obviously, you haven't been paying attention to the rumors about me. I'm a Fereldan dog-lord. I am a barbarian!"_ Aedan sliced a long, deep gash across the mage's forehead. Aedan inserted his fingers underneath the cut flesh and started pulling back the slaver's scalp of his skull, peeling his head like an orange! Blood and screams splattered against Aedan's face, and the agony of the horrible death he was inflicting healed Aedan's burn wounds. Caladrius convulsed and sputtered in agony as The Warden ripped off all the flesh on top of his head and finally died.

There was one last slaver in the rooms, some simpering human just a little older than Aedan. He cast his weapon to the ground and got on his knees in submission. Aedan went over to slaver with Caladrius' scalp clenched tightly in his fist and kicked the survivor to the floor. _"Where did you send the elves!?"_ Aedan demanded as he planted his foot on the side of the slaver's face.

"_Mercy! Please, mercy!"_ The man sobbed.

Aedan grinded his heel on to the man's face even harder. _"Answer me! Or I'll skin you next!"_

"_To Tevinter!"_ The slaver cried in pain, Aedan's boot was breaking the skin on his face. It was like his head was caught in a grinding press. _"The last boat left the other day. They're going to be sold in Minrathous." _

Aedan's rage was boiled over and pressed his foot harder on to the man's skull. _"Sold!? They were people! Not cattle!"_

"_They were just elves!"_ The slaver reasoned.

The man's reasoning and pleading only served to make Aedan more pissed. _"They were Fereldan citizens, you son a bitch!" _

"_Please, ser! Spare me!"_ The man begged with sobs wracking his body. _"I only did what I was ordered. I was just trying to make a living."_

"_Dying isn't much of a living, fucker."_ Aedan slowly applied pressure to the man's face, feeling the skin and bones break underneath his heel as the Tevinter slaver groaned and screamed in agonizing pain until Aedan felt his skull crack and cave in.

After he was done killing the slaver Aedan sprinted over to the holding pen and ripped the door off its hinges. After that gory display the elves were obviously frightened of him_. "Cyrion? Valendrian? Are you here?"_ Aedan called.

"_I am Harhen Valendrian. Cyrion is here as well."_ An elderly elf with long grey hair answered. After all the elve had been through he looked a little worse for wear. _"Who are you, stranger? You don't look like a Tevinter."_

"_My name is Aedan." _The Warden answered. _"I was sent here to find you by Shianni."_

"_Shianni?"_ Cyrion asked. _"She's alright? Oh, thank The Maker!"_

"_We won't trespass on this service, Warden."_ The harhen promised thankfully. _"Let us get these people home."_

As the elves left, Aedan searched through Caladrius' body and belongings and found the promissory documents he mentioned as well as a healthy sack full of gold stamped with the heraldry of Tevinter. Aedan looked over the documents and was enraged and horrified to see that it was all true. Loghain, The Hero of River Dane and liberator of the free people of Ferelden had been selling Fereldan citizens to Tevinter. The papers stated that the slavers here were free to take as many elves as they could get in exchange for a hundred soveriegns per head. Is that all the freedom of a person's life was worth? This would damn Loghain, both in the Landsmeet and in history.

The group made their way back over to the Alienage were they found Wynne still tending to the sick and the injured, joined with her was that feisty elf, Shianni who was in the middle of embracing her uncle and with them was the Hahren, Valendrian and all of the missing elves. Aedan decided now was the best time to talk with the Hahren to see if they will all be fine before he went back to discuss things with Eamon. _"Excuse me, Hahren?" _

"_Ah. If it isn't our saviors."_ Valendrian exclaimed gratefully. _"I understand that you are Grey Wardens. Tell me, is Duncan with you?"_

Alistair's face went to sadness at the mention of his mentor's name and Aedan also felt for Duncan's loss. "_You knew Duncan?"_

"_Duncan is a very good friend of mine, we've known each other for almost twenty years."_ The Hahren explained. _"He would often come here sometimes looking for potential recruits. Used to say that the best often come from the worst places."_ The harhren's happy reminiscing was made sour by the forlorn look on Aedan and Alistair's faces. "_But I'm guessing by the look on your face something bad must have happened."_

Aedan paused for a moment and decided to break to Valendrian as easy as he could. _"He…died at Ostagar defending King Cailan and Ferelden from the darkspawn."_

Valendrian had a pained but understanding look on his face. _"I heard of the reports of Ostagar and I…hoped that he had survived."_ Valendrian closed his eye for a moment and Aedan let him have his time to mourn. _"At least he died doing his duty trying to keep us all safe from the Blight."_

"_Aye."_ Aedan confirmed. _"That he did."_

"_How will you deal with the plague now?"_ Leliana asked.

"_We have been through outbreaks before, I'm sure we will be fine."_ Valendrian answered unconcerned. _"I'm sorry, but I must see to the rest of our kin here."_

Aedan let Valendrian take his leave Shianni approached him in a bashful manner. _"Yes, is there something I can help you with?"_

"_I'm sorry if I was rude to you before."_ Shianni let out almost in a rush. _"Andraste's ass, you'd think I'd learn some more social graces. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. You're the first human I've ever met that has actually helped us."_

Aedan decided to help her more and he beckoned Shianni over to him so that he may whisper something in her ear. "There is a small hill of gold in that hospice, enough to buy food and medicine for everyone in this Alienage for a year. Take it and put it somewhere safe."

Shianni's eyes went wide with surprise but then they had a playful shine in them. _"You sure? You aren't afraid I'll just take that money and use it to get drunk off my butt for a year?"_

"_No."_ Aedan answered simply. _"You seem to be the most responsible and bravest one here. This country could use more people with your spine."_

Shianni didn't expect to get that kind of compliment but decided to get that gold quickly so that it could be put to good use. While Shianni left Aedan went over to Wynne who was attending to an adorable elven child with fine blonde hair that almost seemed silver, and familiar, beautiful green eyes.

"_There."_ Wynne cooed. _"Do you feel better now, little one?"_

"_Yes, thank you."_ The child said but her mind seemed elsewhere.

Wynne noticed and seemed concerned. _"Tell me child, is something wrong?"_

"_It's my mama."_ The child explained. _"She…went to Highever and hasn't come back yet. I miss her."_

Aedan's hand dove into his traveling kit and he pulled out a picture he'd completely forgotten about, on that he hadn't seen in over a year. The resemblance between the child and the picture was striking. She was sweet Iona's lovely daughter. _"Excuse me, child? Is your name Amethyne?"_

"_Um, yes."_ Amethyne answered shyly. She was understandable nervous that this huge, tattooed stranger asking her name. _"Who are you, ser?"_

A wave of regret and shame washed over Aedan as he looked down on this child. If he had done his duty and protected his home maybe Iona would be back her with her baby. Instead he failed and now Iona's beloved daughter was an orphan. _"I was a…friend of your mother's." _Aedan answered sorrowfully._ "I am so sorry, Amythene. But your mother isn't coming back."_ Aedan felt his heart twinge painfully as he watched the tears well up in Amythene's eyes.

Even after what they had seen in Gauntlet to get to Andraste's Ashes, it was still a strange thing for the others to see sorrow on Aedan's face. After everything he had accomplished and the things he's done they had to remind themselves that he was still only human and susceptible to maladies of the heart. Who was this girl to him? Morrigan wondered.

"_I…heard about what happened at Highever."_ The little girl whimpered. _"I was hoping my mama got away."_ Her tears flowed freely down her young face.

"_Harhen, is there anyone here who can look after this girl?"_

A human's concern for the welfare of an elven child was strange to the elder, but he had no doubts about this man's character_. "I'm sorry, Warden. But anyone who was kin to this child was sold to Tevinter. And with the plague and the damage done to the orphanage during the purge we'll have to send her to the Chantry."_

That was a terrible thought. Aedan didn't want Iona's child to grow up in an establishment where she would be looked down on simply on the grounds of her being an elf. He had to help her. "_Is it possible that I could look after her? Until there is a place where she'll be safe?"_ Aeden beseeched.

The harhen smiled warmly. _"After what I saw in that warehouse I don't doubt she'll be safe with you. And I don't doubt the integrity of one of Duncan's apprentices."_

Aedan felt relieved that he could fulfill an obligation he felt to Iona. _"Amythene, if you want to you can come with me and stay at the arl's mansion. I promise you will be safe."_

"_Are you my papa now?"_ The girl asked innocently.

Aedan never considered fatherhood, and with the uncertainty of the Blight there was no way he could take up the mantle of being a parent, adopted or otherwise. _"No."_ Aedan answered gently. _"But I can make it so that you can live a good life like your mother wanted."_

"_Okay."_ The girl held out her hand, but instead Aedan picked her up and carried her in his arms. This unexpected show of generosity and kindness caused almost everyone in his company gave him that sly mocking look and giggles, but they were all quickly shut down when Aedan shot them a frightening appearance.

They all knew that inside Aedan was a swirling cauldron of unbridled anger brewing up a world of pain, agony and woe. Loghain was going to pay dearly for this trespass against Fereldan law and tradition. If he was allowed to reduce them to a nation of liars and hypocrites then they weren't a nation worth saving. Aedan would make sure they would remain worth of salvation.

**Author's Note:**

So what do you think? Too brutal, or not brutal enough? Slavery will not be tolerated in Ferelden! Please review this chapter!

Oh, and I don't own anything.


	25. Judgment Day: Part III

**Judgment Day: Part III**

Back at his estate, Cauthrien had to deliver dire news to the regent. It was dusk by the time she finally made it back and the walk back here was harrowing. As she walked through the Denerim streets all of the common folk looked at her and her men and angry, accusing eyes. In fact, not an hour ago children were throwing horse shit at her and yelling _traitor_ and _killers of the king_ at her. Her armor still rank of the feces. Apparently the whole city got word of what that snake, Howe, had done. While she was glad the sniveling bastard was gone she was still horrified by the grisly end that was inflicted upon him by the Wardens. The fact that the Wardens are willing to commit that much violence on a man should speak of how trustworthy they are, but then again Howe deserved that fate a hundred times over for what he did, even if it was for their country's sake, further still, many lords and common folk seemed to believe that Loghain had murdered their king and are speaking of how he was no better than King Meghren himself! She wouldn't believe that. She couldn't believe that. Ever since he tapped his sword on her shoulders and dubbed her a knight she had seen how his whole existence was to keep Ferelden safe and free. She had no time to think of such matters she had to speak to her lord about these troubling matters and make preparations for the Landsmeet.

Cauthrien found her lord in his solar and from the looks of things, Loghain had just gotten done with some paperwork. _"My lord…"_ The knight uttered cautiously _"I'm afraid I bring troubling news."_

"_Is there any other kind?"_ Loghain sighed exhausted.

"_I regret to inform you that…Teyrn Howe was murdered."_ She informed half lying about how she felt concerning Howe's death.

"_So it's true."_ Loghain exhaled slowly. _"So the traitor finally got his revenge. If what I've heard on the streets is true, the Warden cannibalized him."_

"_That and more."_ Cauthrien confirmed grimly before she gave the full details of how Rendon Howe was butchered, broken, and eaten. Loghain was disgusted by the details, but he doubted that was the only thing she had to report. _"My lord…there was happenings going on in Howe's estate that have come to light and several, very powerful nobles are furious at the discovery."_

Loghain put down his paper and quill before giving Cauthrien his full attention. _"Such as?"_

All of the terrible things that she had seen in Howe's dungeons began to rush back into her mind, some were too difficult to even put into words. _"It would appear that Howe was…kidnapping Denerim citizens and…torturing them in his dungeons. With extreme prejudice."_

"_Yes. I know."_ Loghain responded gravely. _"I gave him leave to do so."_

"_How…how could you permit something so horrible!?"_ Cauthrien gasped.

"_It was the only way we could truly find out who was turning traitor here in the capital."_ Loghain informed remorselessly.

Cauthrien continued to express her horror. _"But my lord, most of the people in Howe's dungeons were just simple common folk! There was no reason to imprison them, let alone execute them in such…ghastly manners!"_

"_It was necessary, Cauthrien!"_ Loghain barked angrily before regaining his calm. _"During the liberation we had to deal with many traitors within our own borders! Bootlicks who were more than happy to live under the yolk of the Orlesian Empire. Several turncoats sold us out to have some of the False King's gold and it cost us several major battles and the lives of many good, loyal citizens. I couldn't risk a repeat of what happened then."_

Some of what Loghain said made sense to her, but Cautherine still couldn't fathom what Howe had done to these people. _"My lord if they were traitors they should have been given a fair trial. And what if they weren't traitors? What if we let Howe torture and murder innocent people? What Howe did in those dungeons, with your authority reflects on you."_

Loghain had a look on his face that said it bore the weight of the world. _"Cauthrien, in war we can't afford to think about the innocent, we have to think of the long term goals, and the dead…the only thing we can do for the dead is make sure their they didn't die in vain."_

If that's the case, this next bit of news is going to make Loghain wish a couple of Howe's prisoners were dead. _"My lord, that sort of reasoning will not satisfy Bann Sighard."_

"_What does Bann Sighard have to do with anything?"_

"_It would seem that his son, Oswyn, was among the prisoners being tortured by Howe. From what we have heard Sighard is furious and wants someone to answer for it. To make matters worse Bann Alfstanna learned that her brother was being held captive and why. More than likely their going to lend their support to Maric's bastard!"_

So _that_ was the contingency Howe had on Sighard. _"Cauthrien, all that has been done is what's needed to keep Ferelden free. If Sighard's son was a threat to our borders then he had to be kept secured and Irminric couldn't be allowed to walk freely, the information he knew was too great a risk, even if he was doing it in the Maker's name."_

This still didn't sit right with Cautherine. "_My lord, all of this severely damages your credibility. The Chantry isn't going to just sweep this under the carpet, and all of the nobles whose families were harmed by Howe are holding you responsible. To top it all off many citizen throughout the capital are saying that you're acting no different than the Orlesians…"_

"_**THEY KNOW NOTHING!"**_ Loghain exploded out of his seat before Cautherine finished. _"I remember what it was like to be a slave to the chevaliers! I remember what it took make us a free people again! Maric and I did whatever it took to drive those bastards out! It took blood, sweat and sacrifice! If peace has made all of these traitors forget that, or if they don't have the spine to do what it takes to secure this nation than they don't deserve to live freely to begin with!"_

When he finished his rant Loghain finally noticed that he was holding Cauthrien by the shoulders and had her forced against the wall. He was letting all of this get to him. If he was going to prove that the Wardens couldn't be trusted at the Landsmeet he needed to keep his emotions under control. He let go of his lieutenant and stepped into the center of the room. _"Is there anything else?"_

This was the hardest bit of news Cautherine had to explain to the regent. _"Yes. I'm afraid so. I have…failed you my lord."_

"_Failed?"_

"_When I had heard that the Wardens was going to Teryn Howe's estate while the queen was there I took a contingency or our best men to prevent the Wardens from doing any harm to the queen. I failed. The Warden and his allies took the queen and I have no idea what he had done with her."_

Now this was a blow for Loghain. Loghain doubted the Warden would just kill his daughter, not with Eamon advising him. No, at this very moment he is probably interrogating his daughter for information and brainwashing her so that she may stand against her own father in the Landsmeet. He couldn't do anything. If he took troops into Eamon's estate on the eve of a Landsmeet that would make more nobles sympathetic to the Wardens. The only thing he could do now was win the Landsmeet and rescue his daughter afterwards.

"_You did not fail me, Cauthrien."_ Loghain said calmly. _"Aedan Cousland may be a traitor, but he is still one of the best warriors of his generation. It doesn't matter anymore. What matters now is that we end this farce of a Landsmeet, execute the traitors and their pretender. Once we have full unity we can end the darkspawn threat and at last have peace again."_ With that Loghain gave the Knight her leave.

Cauthrien was surprised by Loghain's leniency towards her failure but was still disturbed by his behavior. The man who knighted her was much different than the man she just got done speaking with. He would never have done any of these terrible deeds were things not so desperate. Yes. If it weren't for the Grey Wardens and their sympathizers all of these horrible events would never have happened, they would have ended the darkspawn by now and have peace, many dead would still be alive. Still, now the Wardens had powerful allies and there was a chance they _could _win the Landsmeet. Loghain still knew all that was best for Ferelden, she couldn't allow the Wardens and their allies to cause further harm to this country than they already have. So for the sake of her lord, for the sake of Ferelden, she would have end the threat Aedan and Alistair posed herself, even if it cost her.

With Cautherine out of the room Loghain had time to collect himself. Tomorrow was when it would finally end. He would finally end Orlesian infiltration of his country and then he would end this Blight harrowing the south. The thought that lingered most in his mind was his daughter. Can he save her from the Wardens, can she still be trusted? Hard to say, she was after all his daughter, and if she was anything like him she would do whatever it takes to accomplish her own goal, even if it meant siding against her own father. Loghain wasn't blind to all that he had done for their independence but it was needed. No doubt the Wardens would have strong supporters in the Landsmeet, but the word of the Hero of River Dane carried more weight than that of a green child who only saw battle as a game. Loghain was a symbol of the Ferelden spirit of hard work and independence. He _is_ Ferelden. He will prove all this and more at the Landsmeet.

**That Night at Eamon's Estate….**

**XoXoXo**

Aedan had arranged with Eamon to look after Amythene and ensure that she would be well cared for while in his custody. Aedan was able to set her down to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Seeing her wide-eyed excitement of having a room this big and books to read reminded Aedan of how little Oren would react every time his father showed him something new. When Aedan left Morrigan was waiting outside the door with a serious look on her face. This would be fun. _"I am curious, Aedan."_ The witch stated inquisitively. _"Why are you going through the trouble of helping one orphan girl? One would think that you had other things on your mind. And what did you mean that you and her mother were 'friends'?"_

"_Her name was Iona."_ Aedan answered plainly. _"She and I were…intimate."_

"_Ah. I see. Did she mean so much to you that you know wish to watch after her child as though she were your very own?"_

"_If you're interrogating me, Morrigan, because you're jealous, don't be. Iona and I never got far. She was killed when Highever was sacked."_

"_But that does not answer my question."_ The witch continued_. "If she didn't mean that much to you why go through the trouble of looking out for someone else's whelp."_

Aedan had a stern look on his face. _"I was supposed to protect Highever Castle and everyone in it. I failed. Now I have an obligation to avenge the dead and look after the living."_

Morrigan still didn't understand his reasoning judging by the blank look on her face, while Alistair looked at his brother with approval of his reason. Aedan noticed the look on Alistair's face and cracked a mischievous grin. _"And besides, no child should have to be raised by the Chantry. Otherwise they end up like Alistair."_

"_Heeeeeey!"_ Alistair whined at that remark.

"_In that case…how noble of you."_ Morrigan approved chuckling.

"_Why do you ask?"_ Aedan inquired. _"Are you jealous?"_

"_Don't be absurd!"_ Morrigan denied. _"I…merely do not wish you distracted is all. With all that is happening right now, your mind should not be elsewhere."_

Aedan softly kissed Morrigan's soft face. _"I'm glad to see you care, Morrigan."_

Aedan left to go see Eamon and Teagan. Morrigan just stood there in the hall, her pale cheeks blushing. Alistair snickered at the sight of the melting ice-queen, making her flash a glare that threatened to turn the former Templar into a frog if he didn't go away.

Eamon and Riordan were sitting in the study when Aedan came in unexpectedly, catching them both pleasantly surprised though Eamon was a little disturbed with all the blood crusted on his armor, Riordan, on the other hand was used to it at this point.

"_Ah, you've returned."_ Eaman stated relieved. "_I've been hearing of a great commotion in the Alienage, I was about to send out a search party."_

Aedan had a vicious grin on his face and produced a small stack of papers from his satchel. _"I have irrefutable proof that Loghain was collaborating with Tevinter slavers in the Alienage."_ When he announced that Riordan choked and spat out his wine on the floor.

"_Are….Are you certain, Lord Aedan?"_ Riordan coughed.

"_Take a look for yourselves."_

Both the Arl and the Senior Warden looked at the paper carefully and there was no doubt about it. Here, in great detail, the documents stated that the Tevinters were to given free rein to conduct their slave trade in the Alienage and Loghain had agreed to give them full discretion. In return for allowing them to take elves into slavery the Minarthous Circle would pay the teryn one hundred gold pieces per elf. Stamped at the bottom of the document was the Yellow Wyvern of Gwaren and written right next to it was the broad, rough signature of Teyrn Loghain.

Riordan sat back down in his chair with utter horror. How could Loghain stoop so low? How can you he sell the very citizens he swore to defend and claim that he is fighting for this nation's freedom? He couldn't think of it right now, as terrible as it may be their duty is to combat the Blight and if this truly spelt the end of Loghain's reign as the regent perhaps they could make use of his warrior prowess and tactical mind should it come to that. He wouldn't bring it up right now, though, he would wait until they have one this Landsmeet. He just hoped Aedan and Alistair would set aside their grudge influenced by their youth so that they may do their duty to end the Archedemon.

"_Maker forgive me."_ Eamon sighed sadly. _"I should be horrified that such a thing would exist here in Ferelden, but I am overjoyed that you can implicate Loghain."_

"_With this we've got that bastard by the short hairs."_ Aedan stated malignantly.

That statement was crude but Eamon gave it a confirmed nod. _"We must end this civil war quickly. Whatever the darkspawn don't destroy of this county politics certainly will."_

"_When is the soonest we can commence the Landsmeet, Eamon?"_ Aedan asked.

"_Midday tomorrow. The last of the nobles and freeholders have come to the city and from what I have heard a few very powerful noble have turned their support the Wardens."_

"_So, tomorrow we settle this civil war, then we can finally face the true enemy, the Blight."_ Stated Riordan with relief. The Blight was growing larger with each passing hour and they could no longer have any more political delays.

"_Yes, though I suggest we all get as much rest as we can tonight, tomorrow our nation will face a great change."_ Eamon informed cryptically.

Aedan took his leave with a great smile on his face. Finally, all of the bullshit he had gone through to have Loghain face justice was coming to fruition. The people of Ferelden will see how far Loghain has fallen as a hero and a liberator and they can at last route the darkspawn threat. All the death and destruction that had happened in this country will not have been in vain. Aedan sat in his room next at his night table to do some drawing with a bottle of Coastland brandy quench his thirst. It had been a while since he indulged in his favorite pastime. After the terrifying and gory things his hands had done today the strain in his wrists from etching on paper was a welcome change.

But even on paper he couldn't escape what was in his mind. He illustrated the memories of Howe's desiccated corpse, his torn face twisted agony and Caladrius' scalped skull, even the slavers and soldiers he broke, cleaved, cut down and crushed. Aedan's mind travelled to the more immediate problems at hand and set their images on paper. Cauthrien with her Orlesian Summer Sword. Loghain with his Wyvern mounted shield and sword. Anora in her crown.

There was a knock on Aedan's door, he'd hoped that it was Morrigan but was deeply disappointed to see it was Erlina, she still had the bruises from when Aedan attempted to strangle her. For obvious reasons she avoided his looking him in the eye. _"My lady would like a private word with you, Lord Cousland."_ The elf rasped. She had regained her voice but there was definitely damage so that she couldn't talk very well.

"_Very well."_ Aedan snorted. _"Send your lady here. I will hear her out."_ A few minutes later Anora came to Aedan's room dressed like she was at a spring gala looking for a suitor. She knew how to play men, he'd give her that. But she forgot that while she was educated by Eleanor Cousland, he was raised by her.

Anora was surprised to see Aedan was shirtless, but was not shocked by it. After all this wasn't the first time she'd seen a bare-chested man. But the tattoos were certainly…alluring. In their own way. Anora intentionally dressed in a sleeveless satin blue gown that shimmered in the light. The neckline was low and showed off her delicate skin and a modest amount of cleavage. Growing up she learned that when it came to men, especially men of power, the best way to get their attention, or better yet, get them to listen was to show off their natural treasures. It worked so well with Cailan, and judging from that scantily clad Chasind woman that Aedan clung to, this tactic would work on him, too.

"_It is good you've agreed to speak with me, Aedan."_ Anora started. _"First allow to say how sorry I am about your family. Eleanor in particular was dear to me."_

Aedan flashed an angry gaze at the mentioning of his mother. _"And yet you did nothing when Howe slaughtered my family and usurped our teyrnir. In fact, it seems to me you allowed him to just have it."_

Anora was treading on thin ice and she knew it. She had to make Aedan see reason. _"My father allowed Howe to have your teyrnir. And with the state the country is in right now I needed someone of authority to hold the teyrnir, and I trusted my father's judgment. But I think it was fitting that Howe died at your hands."_

"_He didn't die well, that's for certain."_ Aedan smiled as took another sip from his brandy. _"The taste of his blood was better than what I'm drinking right here."_

Anora looked at the drawings on the nightstand. Some of them she found violently disturbing. Images of men being slaughtered, dismembered and disemboweled. Others were a bit more flattering. Like the illustration of herself that was flawless down to the tiniest detail. Eleanor always said her son had an artistic talent, but it was overshadowed by his violent nature. _"I know that my actions at Howe's estate haven't painted me in the best light. I am hoping we can move past that. Let me start first by thanking you for saving me from Howe."_

Aedan downed another drink of his brandy. _"I wasn't there for you, Anora."_ He chuckled. _"I was there for the sole purpose of murdering Howe with my bare hands. You were just an afterthought."_

Anora glared at the sitting Warden angrily. How dare he speak to her in such a way? _"If your vengeance is more important to you than saving your queen, maybe you're unfit to protect this country, Aedan."_

Aedan retuned her glare with twice the authority. _"And if you let the civil war get this bad in the midst of a Blight, maybe you are unfit to rule this country, Anora! Bloodmages and slavers run rampant in the heart of our capital while your father wages war on our people, and your too busy trying to be daddy's little girl while our people are dying!" _

Anora was stunned for a moment. No one, not even her father or Cailan had ever spoken to her in such a way. Who did Aedan think he was? _"I didn't come here to argue the past." She sighed. "I came here because I believe we can help each other."_

"_You think to form some kind of alliance to remove your father…."_ Aedan scoffed_. "…who has taken the throne from you in all but name and title."_

"_Yes."_ Anora confirmed. _"You are competent and powerful. And in the right place at the right time. Don't you see? We can do together what we can't accomplish alone."_

Aedan smiled deviously at the queen in way that reminded her of a cat about to catch the mouse_. "So far all you've done is list the things I can do for you. But you've yet to list any uses you could possibly have for me."_

This was where the negotiating table got tricky. Especially with another competent noblemen sitting at it. _"When my father is deposed I promise to restore Highever to you and your family."_ Anora promised.

"_You can't give back what was never yours to begin with, Anora."_ Aedan reminded. _"And besides, I already have another candidate for the throne. What need have I for you?"_

Anora's face turned sour and her fist angrily clenched at the mentioning of that base-born usurper. _"Alistair seems like a good man. But that does not make him king material. Ferelden doesn't need a good man, it needs a strong ruler. He is untested and unwilling. Alistair could destroy everything Cailan and I have done."_ Anora stated firmly, but honestly. _"I, however, have ruled this nation in all but name for almost five years. I am what this nation needs, not Alistair."_

"_Well, it seems to me that your father has been doing a fine job of destroying everything you and Cailan have done all by himself, with your authority no less."_ Aedan rebutted sternly. _"You think that just because Cailan happened to have the misfortune of dying that the mantle of rulership falls to you? This isn't Orlais, in case you've forgotten that. You and your father have spent so much time looking down on others from your high positions that you've forgotten what it's like to be amongst our people."_ Aedan's scolding of both her and her father as well as mentioning her husband's death caused feeling of anger to erupt in Anora but she kept her composure. _"And while you were standing around letting your father trample on every right we Feredans hold sacred, Alistair was in the Deep Roads, the Brecelian Forest and in the Temple of Sacred Ashes wading through demons, darkspawn and every kind of enemy in creation fighting at my side, and helping me gather the strength necessary to defeat the Blight."_

"_I have no doubts that Alistair is a great warrior and Grey Warden."_ Anora agreed. _"But do you honestly think he has what it takes to rule this country? I have my doubts. Could he really live up to the legacy of Maric the Savior?"_

"_Alistair didn't grow up in a castle, it's true."_ Aedan agreed. _"But look at Calenhad the Great. He was poor dog handler before he united Ferelden. The same was true of King Maric. Alistair has lived amongst our people, and thanks to your father, he knows what it's like to be hunted and persecuted. And despite everything that been mounted up against him, he was still there fighting for Ferelden in her time of need."_ Aedan smiled impudently. _"Personally, I think Alistair is more of Maric's son than Cailan ever was."_

Aedan's disrespect for her husband's memory made Anora want to slap the Warden for his impudence, but she maintained her self-control. She would not show weakness in front of Aedan. Anora Mac Tir would not be pushed around by anyone.

"_What do you say we cut the self-worthiness bullshit, Anora?"_ Aedan finally relented. _"I won't deny that you've been a capable administrator for the past five years, but there are many in the Landsmeet who aren't happy with the authority you gave your father, and there are also many who will want to see Maric's son on the throne."_ Aedan was finally getting down to business. _"You and I both know this. So, why not simply marry Alistair, and everyone gets what they want."_

Anora was taken aback by such a suggestion. She was still a recent widow and hasn't had proper time to mourn her husband. Anora did love Cailan in her way, but it was still more of a sibling love than anything else. Now Aedan wanted her to marry his brother? _"Ignoring the fact that the man looks so much like Cailan, my recently deceased husband, if you remember. My main fear is that he will govern like Cailan, but he does have royal blood, which to some is more important than practical matters."_

"_So when your father had his men murder Bann Grainne of Wintersbreath for burning her own crops that was him being practical?"_ Aedan reminded. _"Burning the king's grain was the charge I believe."_

"_Is this even something Alistair would consent to?"_ Anora questioned. _"Would he be willing to set aside his freedom?"_

"_Unlike some people I've met, Alistair actually takes the Blight seriously."_ Aedan answered. _"Trust me, he will consent to this."_

"_If this is to happen he must promise to stand aside and allow me to continue to rule on my own."_ The queen's request caused Aedan to flinch irritably. _"It is my understanding that governing does not appeal to him anyway. If he is willing to rule as king in name in only, then that is an arrangement I can live with."_

"_Too fucking bad, Anora."_ Aedan shot down her proposal like a turkey. _"That's not how it's going to work. The instant you had the throne to yourself the kingdom went to shit. If Alistair is to be crowned alongside you, he has to share in that responsibility."_ The Warden explained. _"Your marriage has to be a nightmare for the both of you." _

Anora could see that there was no persuading Aedan. His loyalty to Alistair was noble but misguided. But if it meant retaining her authority as queen, she would have to comply. For now. _"To marry Cailan's brother."_ Anora sighed. _"I suppose stranger things have happened. Is this it? I marry Alistair and you agree to give me your support in the Landsmeet?"_

"_There is one more condition, Anora."_ Aedan revealed insidiously. _"I still want your father's head on a pike. That's non-negotiable! His crimes are too severe to be ignored."_

Anora was completely stunned by the very suggestion. How could he ask such a thing of her? _"My father is the best war leader in all of Ferelden, and a hero to its people. Surely you can see the benefits of having him as a general once he is deposed?"_

"_I watched all the loyal soldiers and your husband die at the hands of the darkspawn from the Tower of Ishal, Anora. I saw the look on the faces of the elves he was selling into slavery. So, No. I don't see the benefits of having such a man serving as a general. He must die."_ The intense look of hatred in Aedan's eyes could have burned a witch at the stake.

"_Then…that is how it must be."_ Anora relented sadly. _"We have an agreement then, Aedan?"_

"_We have an agreement."_ Aedan confirmed with a strange grim happiness.

"_I trust you'll keep your end of the bargain, Warden."_ Anora said bitterly. _"Next comes the difficult task of dealing with my father. That will be no small feat, I assure you. But of course you know this."_ Aedan noticed the disingenuous tone in her voice and that sly look in her eyes as she turned to leave.

"_Anora."_ Aedan called warningly. _"I've been having to clean up your father's mistakes since the moment Howe killed my family. And you only turned against him when he threatened your bid for the throne. I am not a man to be crossed a second time. And don't forget, you may have been educated by my mother, but I was raised by her."_

Anora left Aedan's room and stormed down the hallway. She was beginning to think that relying on the Grey Wardens to secure her throne might be a mistake. She couldn't allow Alistair's idiocy to destroy everything she had built for Ferelden for the past five years. And the fact that he was backed by a very volatile heir to the powerful terynir of Higever made the situation direr. Alistair from what she had seen and heard from Cailan was a naïve oaf of a man, not that much different than Cailan himself, and if he did become ruler he'd be more inclined to listen Aedan's violent and irrational counsel rather than her own. Perhaps her father was right, at least in this instance; should Alistair take the throne it would be the Warden ruling not hers. She couldn't allow that. Alistair's stupidity and Aedan's recklessness would destroy Ferelden. Not to mention Aedan was completely erratic, he had absolutely no respect for authority and set on strong-arming her into this possible marriage. She would not be bullied nor would she be dissuaded. So for the sake of her country and for the sake of maintaining her sovereignty she would have to do something drastic. The most important thing her father taught her was _"A country conforms to its ruler, not the other way around."_

After Anora had left Aedan resumed his drinking and drawing. His mind and hand left the images of those he hated and traveled to those he cared about. His mother, his father, Fergus. Orianna. Oren. Morrigan. These last few weeks she had been very distant from him, and whenever he tried to ask her why she would push him away. He couldn't shake the need he had for her away. He needed to finally tell her how he truly felt.

Aedan put on a simple shirt and silently made his way to Morrigan's room. After Aedan rapped on the door and asked to be let in. Morrigan hesitantly allowed him. Morrigan's room was simple enough. Aedan noticed the mirror he had given her was resting on the night table and glittering in the dim fire light. _"Is there something you wanted, Aedan?"_

"_Yes, there is."_ Aedan answered softly. _"Morrigan, ever since you asked me about how I feel about you, you've been avoiding me. I cannot ignore this any longer."_

"_I've already told you that I don't want to..."_

"_Please, let me finish."_ Aedan insisted. _"Tomorrow may definitely decide the fate of this nation. After that everything is uncertain. I don't if I'll be alive after it's all done, or if I'll be killed fighting the darkspawn. So, please hear me out."_

Morrigan wanted him to leave so badly, but her heart wanted him to stay. She needed to hear his words. _"Very well, Aedan. But I promise nothing."_

"_At the Temple of Sacred Ashes and at Howe's estate you heard me say that avenging my family was my only reason for living."_

"_Yes, and from what I've seen I believe it."_

"_I lied, both times."_ Aedan confessed. _"For a while it was true. But then you became my reason for living."_ Morrigan felt her heart skip a beat. _"Morrigan, I love you. No matter what you may think of love, or what may happen to me after tomorrow, please know that."_

Morrigan tried her hardest to fight back her emotions, but the more she fought the more her feelings shone through_. "Aedan, please."_ She practically wept. _"You must stop this. You don't know what it is you're saying."_

"_No. I __**do**__ know what I'm saying, Morrigan."_ Aedan insisted as he gently cupped her face in his hand. _"And I swear that when this is over, I'll spend every day I have in me with you. I'll show you that love is real."_

Morrigan was drawn by the intensity of his determined, yet gentle blue eyes. Damn him. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now. To feel his warm embrace and love. Morrigan embraced Aedan and cuddled her head into his chest and tried hold back her tears. _"I want that more than you could possibly realize."_ The witch whispered. _"But I can't. Please, please let this go. It can't be."_

Aedan still couldn't understand. _"Why? Why can't it be? Is it because I'm a Warden or that I'm a noble?"_

"_No."_ Morrigan answered truthfully. _"You are the most perfect man I have ever met. And any woman who thinks otherwise is not worthy of you. 'Tis me. I want nothing more than to have life with you, to wake every morning and find myself in your arms and spend my days with you. But 'tis not to be."_

"_Why can't it?"_ Aedan urged. _"You are not a woman to let anything get in your way, no matter the opposition. It's one of the things I love about you. So why can't it be unless you don't want it?"_

Morrigan bit her tongue and forced back the answer. _"Please, Aedan. If you love me, then please wait. Trust that I will give you the answer when the time is right. I will explain everything."_

Aedan couldn't stand to see how much he was hurting Morrigan. _"Very well, Morrigan."_ Aedan relented. _"I won't force this. I will wait until you're ready. Only because I love you. But please know that everything I've said is the truth."_

Aedan quietly left the room. Morrigan slumped against the door until her face fell into her knees and quietly wept to herself. She felt her heart breaking inside her chest, she did love him and he loved her. But Aedan of all people knew that what a person must do always comes before their own feelings. All she could do now was hope that Aedan would forgive her.

**The Day of the Landsmeet….**

**XoXoXo**

Today was the day. The fate of their nation would be decided by those who safeguarded it, and they would choose who would lead them against the Blight. And if they were going to be the saviors of this country, they needed to look the part. Which is why Aedan took Alistair too Wade's Emporium. _"Why are we at an armorer's when the Landsmeet is only hours away?"_ Alistair asked anxiously. Ever since he woke up this morning he felt like he was just a small surprise away from having a heart-attack. It wasn't enough that the Blight was almost on their doorstep, and the fact that he may actually become king of a whole nation, but he woke to the delightful surprise that Aedan cut a deal with Anora last night and arranged for the two of them to get married! As in "husband and wife" married. To his brother's widow no less! Aedan was able to convince him that this was the best course of action, his humility could be the perfect counter-balance to her pride, and it would cement the peace. Maker, he hated that was almost always right.

"_I figured that if you're going to be made king at the Landsmeet, you may as well look the part." _Aedan answered as he waited for Wade to bring the finished piece.

"_That's a little optimistic, don't you think?"_ Alistair countered. He still didn't know if they could pull this off. _"I mean, I doubt everyone's going to be thrilled to put a bastard on the throne."_

"_Well, that depends on what said bastard has accomplished."_ Aedan sighed. Wade finally came in through the back giddy as a girl in a dress, whereas Herren, who was wheeling in the veiled final piece, had a forlorn look of agitation plastered on his face.

"_Here it is, ser."_ The master smith practically squealed. "_The materials you brought me were breath taking and they worked amazingly! This will undoubtedly go down as one of the highlights of my career!"_

"_Oh, good!"_ Herren's voice was laced with dismal sarcasm. "_You can put that down on the paper work, too. When we file for bankruptcy."_

"_Silence, Herren!"_ Wade demanded_. "The Warden asked me for a set fit for a king! And no Fereldan King will be anything less than glorious if I have anything to say about it!"_

Wade pulled the veil off and revealed a set of armor the likes of which Alistair hadn't seen before. The armor was charcoal black with gold highlighting, featuring engraved Mabaris on the fauld. The pauldrons were shaped into the forms of snarling Mabari heads, the boots were engraved with the symbol of the Fereldan Templar Order and the image of the Griffons were stamped on the gauntlets in honor of the Grey Wardens. The cuirass was reinforced splintmail which gave protection against arrows and would glance off sword blows. There were also some strange inscription delicately etched into it. "_Are these protective enchantments?"_ Aedan asked very impressed.

"_Well, I have a friend of a friend who is rather good at protective spells."_ Wade answered bashfully. _"And since this man is a descendant of the Calenhad the Silver Knight, I thought I would try to measure up to that legendary armor he wore."_

The final piece was the helmet, which was a piece of Fereldan at all on its own. It was designed in the shape of a Mabari head, with the wearers head was to fit in its snarling maw. The entire piece screamed Fereldan pride, while also detailing everything that Alistair is. Templar. Warden. Fereldan King. Alistair couldn't believe that Aedan arranged such a maginificent set for him. _"Where did you get the material for this?"_

"_You remember the scales I fleeced off that High Dragon?"_ Aedan answered. _"Well, I gave those scales to Wade and commissioned him to fashion this armor for you."_

"_And without even paying us, I might add."_ Hahren whined under his breath.

"_Silence, Heren!"_ Wade snapped. _"We are making art for the future king! I will not accept the king's gold for merely performing my craft!"_

"_But why do I need this armor?" _Alistair questioned_. "My armor….My brother's armor has served me well. And I haven't even been elected king yet."_

"_Because, Alistair, you need to stop being a ghost of someone else and living in another's legacy."_ Aedan's wisdom was actually profound. _"When people see you Cailan's armor they think you're him, or you're trying to honor his memory. Others may want you on the throne simply because you're Maric's son. Instead, show them who you truly are, what you've accomplished, and let that be the king that rules over us."_

Once again Aedan was right, but this time in the best way. _"You're right, Aedan. I do need to stop letting other people's expectation and legacies define me. I never gave a damn about Maric in the first place. Anora thinks she could just push me off to the side, but that's not who I am, not anymore. It's time the whole world saw me for who I am."_

"_Then put the damn armor on!"_ Aedan insisted. _"We've got a Landsmeet to win!"_

Wade was truly a master of his craft, the armor fit Alistair so perfectly it was like a second skin, and its weight was so evenly distributed it felt like it weight nothing. Alistair donned the mabari-shaped helm and realized that this armor felt more…natural than wearing his brother's armor, it didn't feel like he was trespassing on another, but strangely like he was shedding his own skin. _"There is one last thing I that I think you should have."_

Aedan handed Alistair a veiled object with an unusual sense of deference. Alistair unveiled the giht and was almost brought to tears, something he promised himself not to do again, but these were tears were too joyful to be held back. It was a silverite shield and despite being worn and battle-scared it still shined with a bright luster. On the face of the shield was painted a Griffon standing rampant regardant, with a silver dagger in both talons and flaming tongue. _"This…this shield. It belonged to Duncan."_

"_Riordan told me of the cache of weapons that was hidden in the city."_ Aedan explained. _"I recognized that as Duncan's. You once said you had nothing to remember him by, so I thought you would be the most appropriate person to bear this shield."_

"_Thank you, Aedan."_ Alistair sniffed as he wiped away his tears_. "I shall always treasure this gift."_

"_Wear this and your armor proudly as we redeem our names and the Order of the Grey in the Landsmeet. And we will both prove we are our father's sons."_ Aedan's pride and charisma radiated off of him like a halo.

With this new found sense of self-confidence Alistair walked with his head held high, and for once in his life, embraced his right to be king.

**At the Royal Palace of Ferelden….**

**XoXoXo**

The two Grey Wardens and their companions walked the street with utter surety and, for the first time since they arrive in this city, without incident. Some of the citizens of the city, humans, dwarves and elves alike even came out and greeted them as heroes. But Aedan felt that it was undeserved, they still haven't saved the country yet. The Fereldan Palace did not possess any of the comforts or grandeur one would expect in the seat of royalty, like in Orlais or the Free Marches. Fereldans preferred practicality over beauty and held opulence in contempt, so the palace was built more like a fortress than a house of royalty. Built upon a high hill with powerful walls, thick barricaded doors and mighty towers standing proudly. The seat of Fereldan kings also reflected their might.

As was tradition, the Landsmeet would be held in the throne room before the witness of the freeholders and the mediation of the Grand Cleric. As they made their through the halls Aedan couldn't help but notice the lack of guards posted in them. That couldn't be by chance, not when a Landsmeet was in session. Aedan pushed the final chamber doors that led to the throne room and was displeased, but not surprised, to see Ser Cauthrien, Summer Sword in hand, and all the members of Maric's Shield waiting for them. She was obviously here and ready for a fight, but that look of bitter look of doubt and despair filled her eyes.

"_Aedan Cousland. I am not surprised it has come to this."_ She scowled resentfully at Alistair and all that he was. _"And Alistair, if you were even remotely worthy of being called a son of Maric's, you would already be in the Landsmeet, wouldn't you? You have torn this nation apart to oppose the very man who ensure you were born into freedom, but do not think you will get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself. The nobles will finally confirm my lord as regent, and we can finally put this to rest. Once you are gone."_

Aedan had come too far to let this misbegotten knight and her self-righteous sense of honor stand between him and his goal. He would not be deterred. _"Even after all the evil things he's done that disgraces Ferelden, you still stand for him?"_

Ever since her last talk with Loghain, Cauthrien couldn't shake that feeling of doubt that had gripped her, but she couldn't abandon her lord now. She had to stand against the Warden. _"I am aware that he's…changed. It has been difficult for him to comprehend how his own countrymen could turn against him. I am not surprised he is bitter, but he is still a great man, one of the best Ferelden has ever seen! He has sacrificed everything for this country!"_

"_Was sacrificing King Cailan and the army at Ostagar done in the defence of Ferelden? Or did your master simply abandon his post because it was what? Convenient for him?"_

"_Cailan was a fool!"_ Cauthrien cursed spitefully. _"He grew up a spoiled brat in ancestor's palace. He didn't know what it was like to starve or be hunted. Maybe the Grey Wardens killed him or maybe my lord let Cailan die of his own foolishness. Either way it may have saved Ferelden."_

"_So when he sold Ferelden citizens into the Tevinter Imperium he was saving them? Don't make me laugh!"_ Aedan yelled.

"_What was he supposed to do!?"_ Cauthrien defended desperately. _"You and Eamon were harassing him at every turn, forcing him to empty the treasurey to fight you! He never wanted a civil war! After Cailan died everyone was supposed to rally together to fight the darkspawn without crying to Orlais for aid! He never anticipated Maric's bastard would challenge him for the throne and force this war."_

"_And so that pitiful excuse gives him the right to sell people like they're just things? That gives him the right to round people up like cattle by the likes of Howe and torture them? That's the kind of man you serve!?"_

"_You think war is simple don't you? You only fight monsters!"_ Cauthrien yelled back. _"No one sheds a tear over the death of an ogre. Torture is an ugly business, but sometimes it's the only way to learn what your enemy is planning. And it's hard to tell who your enemy is when it's your own countrymen you fight."_

"_Your lord and Howe are monsters. Howe didn't imprison and torture enemy spies!"_ Aedan hissed coming forward forcing Cauthrien to assume her guard. _"He was tying up loose ends! Anyone who knew of Loghain's crimes or simply didn't support him was thrown into a dungeon and were flayed, broken and skewered to cover up your lords crimes!"_ Aedan could see Cauthrien's resolve faltering. _"If I'm so evil why has everyone turned against Loghain? Why is it I had to fight against the crimes Loghain commited against our people? If Loghain is such a great man why did he stoop to committing evil acts against his own countrymen!? And you aided him! Every widow, every orphan, every life he ruined you helped destroy!"_

Cauthrien's sword trembled like a leaf in her grip. Every word from Aedan cut her like a sword down to her very soul. _"What would you have me do!?"_ She cried. _"Loghain is a great man! He's done terrible things, I know it! But I owe him everything! I cannot betray him, you can't ask me to!"_

"_Loghain is not the kingdom! Serve your country for once, and get out of my way!" _

Aedan's truthful order broke what resolve Cauthrien had left. For the first time in her life she knew she could not follow Loghain Mac Tir. _"I….I wished I had died at Ostagar than live to see this moment."_ Cauthrien head lowered in defeat and wept silently as the Summer Sword fell from her grasp. _"Please, show mercy. Without Loghain there would be no Ferelden to defend."_

"_I will show him the same mercy he showed me and all the other __**loyal**__ souls that died at Ostagar."_ Aedan answered grimly. Cauthrien knelt to the ground and wept bitter tears as her men all threw down their arms. Alistair never thought he'd see the day, but Aedan it seems had accomplished the impossible. He didn't break Cauthrien's body like he thought Aedan would, but instead did something far worse. Aedan broke her spirit.

The passed through the final doors to the throne room unopposed. Aedan's very presence caused the freeholders on the ground floor to jump out of his way. Many of the lords and freeholders were armed and armored, as was custom in the turbulent and many times violent proceedings of Fereldan politics. Those who weren't armored wore traditional finery that echoed their status. Eamon was standing in the balcony above the floor with the rest of the arls and banns overlooking the proceedings. Aedan's timing couldn't have been more perfect; he had just walked in the middle of Eamon's speech. _"My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, Teryn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions out of fear! He placed us on this path, yet he expects us to follow him? Must we give up everything great about our nation to save it?"_

Many of the lords applauded Eamon's words genuinely. But Loghain was unmoved. _"A fine performance, Eamon."_ The teryn complimented sardonically as he gave a discourteous applaud of his own. _"But no one here is taken in by it. You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and everyone here knows it. The question is…who will pull the strings?"_ Loghain's eyes turned accusingly to Aedan he approached the floor. _"Aha! And here we have the puppeteer!"_ Aedan was ready to face his nemesis in the eyes of the Landsmeet. "_Tell us, Warden. How will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send troops or simply issue their commands from this would-be prince?"_ Aedan realized how mad Loghain is now. He still thinks they're at war with Orlais. _"What did they offer you? How much Fereldan blood does Orlesian gold buy now."_

"_You really are a senile old bastard, aren't you Loghain?"_ Aedan asked spitefully. _"Maybe it's escaped your notice, but we're being besieged by the darkspawn! Not chevaliers!"_

"_The South has fallen, Loghain!"_ Arl Wulff called. _"Will you let the darkspawn ravage the whole country for fear of Orlais?"_

"_The Blight is indeed real, Wulff."_ Loghain finally acknowledged. _"But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it? They claim that they alone can stop the Blight, yet they failed spectacularly fighting the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they aske to bring with them four legions of chevaliers!"_ Loghain's yelled accusingly. _"And once we open our borders to the chevaliers can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?"_

"_You asked me how much Fereldan blood Orlesian gold buys, Loghain."_ Aedan stated hatefully as tossed a small purse to all the lords in the balcony and dumped a larger purse right in the middle of the floor spilling golden coins to the ground. All the lords gazed at the foreign coinage, but it didn't bear the visage of the empress, it was stamped with the heraldry of the Imperium. _"But why don't you tell the lords of the Landsmeet how much elven flesh Tevinter gold buys, slaver?"_ Aedan demanded as he revealed the promissory documents sealed with Loghain's signature.

"_What!?"_ Bann Sighard demanded aghast. _"There is no slavery in Ferelden! Explain yourself, Loghain!"_

"_This is war."_ Loghain answered callously. _"Did you really think things would be settled simply and with honor? War is cruel, every soul who fought with Maric knows this. And in war there is no such thing as innocents, only the living and the dead, and the degrees of guilt both bear."_ Loghain's answer elicited looks of disgust from many of the lords and freeholders. _"We cannot save the Alienage if the Blight comes here. We cannot save this city without resources, and it is far better for the elves to be in the Imperium than here where they cannot be saved. And now because it has been stopped the army we have is only a third the size it needs to be to combat the Blight."_

"_The army wouldn't be so small if you hadn't fled Ostagar, like a coward."_ Aedan pointed out. _"And so the elves have to pay the price because you fucked up?"_

"_Despite my sympathy for the elves, I have done my duty, Warden!"_ Loghain's eyes matched the hatred in Aedan's.

Loghain's excuses made Aedan feel nauseous, and homicidal. _"Was having Howe kidnap and torture Fereldan citizens who knew of your crimes also a part of your duty, Loghain?"_

"_Lord Cousland speaks truly!" _Bann Sighard yelled hurtfully. _"Howe stole my only son under cover of night! The things done to him….Some of them are beyond any healer's skill!"_

"_Howe was responsible for himself."_ Loghain waved off. "_Whatever crimes Howe commited he will answer for in the afterlife, as must we all."_

"_Fuck the Afterlife!"_ Aedan spat_. "Everyone must first face the judgment of those they wronged first!"_

"_And you would know that perfectly well, wouldn't you, Cousland. You're the one who murdered him."_ Loghain accused truthfully. _"No matter what Howe may have done, he should have been brought before the seneschal! There is no justice in butchering a man in his home!"_

"_You mean like what Howe did to me?"_ Aedan's voice was laced with venom and hatred. _"Or, how about, like when you sent an apostate to murder Arl Eamon in his home?"_

"_I assure you, Warden, if I was going to kill anyone I would use my own soldiers. I would never stoop to so low as to trust the discretion of an apostate."_

"_Is that so, Loghain?"_ Bann Alfstanna questioned incredulously. _"My brother tells a very different tale. He says you had him imprisoned after you snatched up a bloodmage from the Chantry's justice. I doubt that is a coincidence."_

"_Do not think the Chantry will overlook this, Teryn Loghain!"_ The Grand Cleric warned dangerously. For once Aedan was glad to have the Chantry's presence in their politics. _"Interference with a Templar's sacred duty is an offense against the Maker!"_

"_Everything I have done, I have done for the good of Ferelden!"_ Loghain declared powerfully. _"If my actions were too much, or my sacrifice was too great, I will answer for them to the Maker! No one else!"_

"_Fuck the Maker! Everyone, even kings must answer to the Landsmeet first!"_ Aedan voice was full of resolve and bitter hatred. _You have forgotten what it means to be a Fereldan!"_

"_Enough of this!"_ Loghain shouted threateningly. _"Right now I want to know what you've done with my daughter."_

"_We're not here for your daughter. We're here for you!"_

"_You took my daughter, our queen by force!"_ Loghain accused. _"Killing her guards and spiriting her away in the process. What have you done with her? What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?"_

"_I believe I can speak for myself." _Anora called in all her authority and grace. "_Lords and ladies of Ferelden, here me. This man has slandered and attacked my father, The Hero of River Dane, all in an attempt to place a usurper upon Maric's throne. This man and Alistair are too dangerous to be trusted."_

"_Oh, and she betrays us!"_ Alistair jibed sarcastically. _"How did we not see this coming?"_

"_I am going to claw out that hag's eyes and wear them as earrings."_ Morrigan promised.

"_Can we slay these people now, kadan?"_ Sten asked casually.

"_I'm with the pygmy ogre on this one."_ Oghren agreed. _"All this talking reminds too much of the Assembly of the Houses."_

Leliana couldn't believe what Anora was doing. _"Even after we risked our lives to save her she still betrays us? She's no better than her father!"_

"_Next time we're betrayed by an ungrateful monarch maybe you'll let me slit their throat and toss them in the river before they betray us a second time."_ Zevran suggested.

"_Let me just crush the Lying Queen's pretty head in my hand like a tomato."_ Shale proposed.

That smug look of victory spread on to Loghain's face. _"Who here can deny that Anora is unfit to rule, and who can say that this Alistair is? We know nothing of him, save that he may have royal blood. But for the past five years she has proven an able ruler worthy of the Theirin name. She can lead our people through this crisis, and I can lead her armies."_

"_Even after our negotiations last night night, you still stab me in the back?" _Aedan's tone was murderous.

"_I gave the chance to side with me, but you refused to listen."_ Anora defended. _"I will not let you ruin the throne Cailan and I have held. You are the true threat to this nation, I am merely doing what I know to be right."_

The room grew silent as all could feel Aedan's presence of authority. _"My father once told me that being a leader is not about **being** right, it's about **doing** right. You and your father have failed miserably."_ Aedan turned to all present in the Landsmeet and spoke with a voice that carried like a song and was felt with the force of thunder. _"Lords and ladies of the Landsmeet! I will not deny that Anora ruled this country well when we were at peace. But when we needed a ruler, she chose to be her father's daughter and gave him the authority to act against you! And then he breaks one of our most sacred laws and sells our citizens into slavery to fill his coffers! What kind of nation are we if not even our leaders obey our laws?"_

"_We cannot live that way!"_ Bann Sighard yelled and was accompanied by agreements from the rest of the Landsmeet.

"_You hear that, Anora? They can't live that way!"_ Aedan demanded from the queen_. "No real nation based on freedom can! Every crime Loghain has committed he did as the regent, he did it with the queen's authority. His crimes are her crimes! How can we trust either of them?"_ Alistair could see Aedan's words ringing true with the nobles. _"And throughout this whole war Alistair has fought at my side for this country, not its borders or its economy but for her people. What son of Maric could do any less? The right to choose the path our country takes is in your hands, not the thrones. And that is exactly the right that Loghain has tried to strip from you. But I say exert your right to choose right now. Who do you find worthy of leading you? What say you?" _

The whole room grew silent as the lords debated amongst themselves. The tension was so thick you could almost choke on it. Arl Bryland finally broke the silence _"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens."_

"_The Warden helped me personally in a…family matter."_ One of the Banns called.

"_The Waking Sea stands with the Wardens."_ Bann Alfstanna voiced.

"_Dragon's Peak supports the rightful king, Alistair!"_ Bann Sighard agreed.

"_We of White River fought with Teryn Bryce Cousland!"_ Called Bann Reginalda. _"We stand now with his son."_

"_The Southern Bannorn supports the Warden!"_ Another of the banns declared. _"It's about time someone came to help us!"_

"_The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens!"_ Arl Wullf finally declared. _"Maker help us!"_

"_I stand by Loghain! We've no hope for victory otherwise!"_ Bann Ceorlic cried.

"_The Freeholders of the Bannorn side with the Warden!"_ A representative of the Fereldan Freeholders announced. _"The Blight is coming, we need the Grey Wardens!"_

Aedan turned to Loghain whose scowl could shatter glass at this point. _"Ferelden has spoken, Loghain! Stand down!"_

But Loghain refused to admit defeat or his failure. _"Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian Emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives!?"_ Loghain angrily turned to Arl Eamon with a hurt look of betrayal on his face. _"You fought with us once, Eamon! You cared about this land once, before you got too old and fat, and content to see what you risk. None of you deserve a say in what happens here. None of you have sacrificed for this country the way I have! How dare you judge me!?"_

"_You didn't sacrifice a damned thing, Loghain!"_ Aedan countered angrily. _"You only sacrificed others! You've lost the right to represent our people!"_

"_I will not let you destroy my country, Warden!"_ Loghain declared for all to hear in a threatening manner. Because the regent refused to give up his power made all of the lords, anxious, angry, and well aware to the insanity of Teryn Loghain.

"_I'm giving you my final warning, Loghain…."_ Aedan snarled. _"Step down or I'll put you down!"_

With that Loghain raised his fist in the air and at least two contingencies of his soldiers poured into the room and stood behind their liege with their swords drawn and their crossbows loaded. This caught all the lords of Ferelden of guard, many of them gasping and yelling out in surprise, fright and anger. _"I will not let the stupidity and cowardice of lesser men destroy my nation!"_

"_What is the meaning of this!?"_ Bann Alfstanna questioned rhetorically.

"_The Teryn is staging a coup!"_ Arl Wulff growled.

"_This is a breach of the Landsmeet!"_ Arl Bryland angrily declared.

"_You've gone too far, Loghain!"_ Bann Sighard yelled.

"_You who would see Ferelden enslaved to foreign powers once again have no right to lead this country!"_ Loghain yelled like a madman. _"I will lead this nation myself!"_

"_You want a fight, Loghain!? You've got one!"_ Alistair cried.

"_**FOR FERELDEN!" **_Both leaders bellowed as the fight commenced. Loghain's men surged into the throne room with the intent to subdue the nobles present, but they all brought soldiers of their own. Alfstanna's archers shot down every Gwaren soldier before they could get close to her, as Bryland's bodyguards battered the soldiers back. Arl Wulff jumped down from the balcony with his Avvarian hammer and slugging and breaking every soldier he swung at. Anora and many of the freeholders scurried into the back of the room to avoid being caught in the fight.

Aedan and Alistair cut down every soldier blocking their way to Loghain as their companions held of the rest of his men. Alistair finally made it to his brother's betrayer, the one who tried to make Duncan's life in vain. Loghain and Alistair's swords and shields clashed against one another fueled by their hatred for one another. Maric's sword scraped against the Orlesian steel of the Armor of The River Dane, as Loghain's iron sword clanged against the face of Duncan's shield. Both warriors slashed, hammered struck each other with all the might and intensity they could must, filled with the hate and anger for what the other had done or represented.

"_In the Maker's name, stop!"_ the Grand Cleric commanded with the authority of a military commander, forcing everyone stop their fighting. _"We will have order."_

Aedan was offended that a representative of the Chantry would interfere with a purely Fereldan matter. _"Fuck you, you dried out old hag!"_

"_Agreed."_ Eamon announced, which was a total kill-joy to Aedan. "_Let there be no more bloodshed in the Landsmeet."_

"_Alistair's right to the throne has been challenged, but his challenger's honor is in serious doubt."_ The Grand Cleric stated.

"_In times past such matters were settled in a duel, either between the opposing parties or their champions."_

"_Screw that!"_ Aedan spat. _"Loghain has lost all rights to be take up matters of honor!"_

"_Aedan, please reconsider."_ Eamon insisted. _"If there is way to end this conflict without open war then we must settle it here."_

"_Why should we even consider this_? He has already shamed this Landsmeet with dishonor. How do I know he'll even fight honorably?"

"Though you may count my honor as worth less than nothing, Cousland," Loghain pitched forlornly, _"we are standing before the Landsmeet. They will judge us for what we do here."_

"_You just attempted a coup because the Landsmeet already sided against you, traitor! What makes you think you're worthy of duel of honor?"_

"_Because…we both want an end to this war."_ Loghain answered sadly.

Aedan relented, the Landsmeet would have its duel. _"So be it. You've been beaten at diplomacy, and now you'll be beaten in combat."_

"_Heh. In another life I would have liked you."_ Loghain complimented. _"We have more in common than you'd probably care to think. But I suppose we both knew in our heart it would come down to this. A man is made by the qualities of his enemies. Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more of a compliment to you or me."_

"_You know, it's funny. Growing up I wanted to be just like you."_ Aedan informed sardonically. _"Now the very mention of your name makes me sick."_

"_Enough of this. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel."_

"_It will be fought in accordance to tradition: a test of arms."_ Alfstanna called down to the combatants. _"The two shall fight until one party yields or is killed. And we of the Landsmeet shall abide by the outcome."_

"_Will you face me yourself or have you a champion?"_ Loghain inquired.

"_Aedan, let me fight him."_ Alistair urged fiercely. _"Let me fight him so I can avenge Duncan and my brother." _

"_I'm sorry, Alistair, but no."_ Aedan answered.

"_But why? You know better than anyone what it means to seek justice with your own hands!"_

"_I am forwarding you to be king. If you slay him here, like this, history will see it as one contender for the throne killing the other."_ Aedan explained to his brother in arms. _"I, however, am still just a Warden in their eyes. A neutral party. I am merely acting in the best interests and salvation of this country. I must defeat him."_

"_Very well."_ Alistair sighed. As usual, Aedan's logic was too sound to be ignored.

"_It is you or me the men will follow, Cousland."_ Loghain stated with zeal. _"Let us see if the Wardens are as skilled as they claim. Prepare yourself!"_

Aedan unsheathed Starfang, raising it above his head as he assumed his stance. _"I'll show you exactly what I learned with the Wardens. And just how Howe died."_

The two warriors squared off and circled one another, gauging their opponent's movements. Both of them students of war, masters of combat. And sons of Ferelden. Aedan was younger and much less patient, he swung Starfang with incredible force at his enemy. Loghain was older and his body was not what it used to be, but he was more experienced than Aedan. He blocked Aedan's strike with his shield and thrusted a perfect counter riposte at the Warden's heart. Aedan narrowly dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding Loghain's thrust as he used his momentum to swing his sword around to cut off Logain's head. Loghain quickly dodged beneath the blade and backed away from his angry adversary.

Aedan's greatsword had a longer reach on Loghain, but Loghain's masterful use of the shield and sword was legendary in this country. Loghain was a highly skilled and seasoned warrior who made a reputation by killing highly trained chevaliers by the dozens, even when he was outnumbered ten to one. Loghain Mac Tir was truly an opponent worthy of respect. And that, Aedan realized, was his own flaw. Loghain had lost all of Aedan's respect and earned his animosity. Aedan decided it was time to stop fighting like he respected Loghain, and fight like he hated him.

"_**FOR OSTAGAR!"**_ Aedan screamed as he speared his greatsword at his adversary like lance! Loghain was able to block the precise, fearsome strike, but the sheer force of the blow sent the older warrior staggering back. Loghain could no longer attack or counter. All the Hero of River Dane could do was desperately defend himself against the onslaught of attacks Aedan rained down blow after blow on his wyvern painted shield. The Warden was drunk with rage as he pounded on Loghain's shield as if he were hammering an anvil. Starfang's edge cut down through the shield, splitting the yellow wyvern's head in half. With Aedan's sword stuck in his ruined shield, Loghain seized the opportunity to thrust his sword right into Aedan chest!

Morrigan shrieked an earsplitting cry as the entire Landsmeet saw Loghain's blade pierce Aedan's body. Aedan felt the searing pain of the sword tip penetrating him. The blade barely missed his heart, but he caught Loghain's blade in his off hand. Blood trickled down Loghain's swords as Aedan's chest and hand bled from its cutting edge. Loghain pushed all his might and weight behind the sword in an attempt to skewer Aedan's heart. But Aedan's resolve wasn't through. Aedan wanted to win more than Loghain ever could! Being honorable became too difficult for Loghain, and it was why he resorted to doing everything that was against Fereldan values. But Aedan was still a Fereldan!

_**"I am Aedan of Highever! I will not yield!"** _He clenched Loghain's blade in his fist and forcefully pulled it out of his chest. Loghain's strength was dwarfed by Aedan's as his strength became greater from his pain and anger. Aedan forced the blade out of his chest and brought Starfang down on the iron blade, snapping it into pieces! Without a moment's pause, with one last powerful swing, Aedan slashed Starfang across Loghain's chest, cleaving the legendary Armor of The River Dane open!

It was Anora's turn to scream as a wave of crimson spurted from the crevice in Loghain's breastplate as he fell to his knees. _"I underestimated you, Cousland."_ Loghain rasped as he coughed and spat blood out of his mouth. _"I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There is a strength in you I haven't seen since Maric died. I yield."_

Aedan reared Starfang back. _"I hope you made your peace, Loghain. Tonight you sleep in hell!"_

"_Wait!"_ Riordan cried, forcing Aedan to stop his death blow. _"There is another option."_

"_We don't have enough time to have him drawn, disemboweled and quartered, Riordan."_ Aedan retorted.

"_That is not what I mean at all. The teryn is a warrior and general of great reknown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining."_

Aedan couldn't fathom the very words coming Riordan's mouth. _"Are you fucking insane, Riordan!?"_

"_There are too few of us in Ferelden, my friend."_ Riordan explained calmly, as if Loghain's crimes were nothing. _"We aren't judges and executioners. Kinslayers, carta thugs, thieves, assassins and apostates. All are allowed to join our ranks. Any with the skill and mettle to take up arms against the darkspawn are welcome among us."_

"_Then it's time for the Wardens to raise their standards!"_ Aedan shouted.

"_The Joining is often fatal, is it not?"_ Anora asked pleadingly. _"If he survives you get a general, and if he doesn't you get your revenge. Does this not satisfy you?"_

"_Absolutley not!"_ Alistair objected ardently. _"Riordan, this man killed our brothers and then framed us for the deed! He sold people into slavery, he tortured you! How can we let this go unanswered?"_

"_There are only three of us in the whole country, Alistair. And there are…compelling reasons to have as many Wardens as possible, especially during a Blight."_ The Senior Warden answered disquietly.

"_That is unacceptable!"_ Alistair shot back. _"If you let this man join our ranks, you cheapen us all!"_

"_And this is the man you want to forward as king, Aedan?"_ Anora questioned spitefully, looking at Alistair as though he were a petulant child_. "Do you really think you can afford to lose a skilled general and a proven leader over Alistair's tantrum?"_

"_But we can afford to lose a king and an army?"_ Alistair retorted returning Anora's angered look. _"Whose tantrum cost us that?"_

"_Silence!"_ Aedan commanded. _"Riordan, you interfere with these proceedings again and I'll forget all bonds of brotherhood when I snap your neck in my hands."_ Riordan didn't seem bothered by Aedan's death promise. _"Loghain's fate isn't for you, or even me to decide."_ Aedan turned to face the Landsmeet. _"My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet. It was your lands Loghain tried to take, and left to the darkspawn. It was your sons and brothers he left to die at Ostagar. And it was the rights and priveleges he tried to usurp from us and our citizens. What would you have done with him?"_ Utter silence washed over all those present at the Landsmeet. The fate of the Hero of River Dane in their hands.

"_Death!"_ Bann Sighard answered fervently.

Bann Alfstanna noded her head. _"Death."_

"_His crimes can only be answered with his life."_ Arl Bryland answered. _"Death."_

"_Agreed. If we must obey the law, then so must he." _Arl Wulff called. "_Death."_

"_I am sorry, my lord." _Bann Ceorlic cried. "_Death."_

"_Death!"_ The bann of the Southren Bannorn yelled.

"_After what he did to Bann Grainne and her husband, death is too good for him!"_ Bann Reginalda screamed. _"But this will have to do."_

"_Death! Death. Death…Death!"_ The Freeholders of the bannorn called.

"_You hear that, Anora!?"_ Aedan growled. _"Ferelden. Has. Spoken!"_

"_You can't do this!"_ Anora protested. _"My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people!"_

"_Anora, hush. It's over."_ Loghain soothed in an unfamiliar tone.

"_Stop treating me like a child!"_ Anora cried. _"This is serious!"_

"_Daughters never grow up, Anora. They always remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever."_

Anora's regal façade finally fell from her face as despaired tears fell down her face. _"Father…."_ She wept.

"_Just finish it quickly, Lord Cousland."_ Loghain bade. _"I can face the Maker knowing Ferelden is in your hands."_

"So be it_."_ Aedan obliged with murder in his eyes. "_Kneel before your rightful king, Loghain."_ But even on the verge of his own death Loghain refused to yield. _"I said…KNEEL!"_ Aedan smashed his mailed boot in Loghain's knee, breaking it and forcing him down.

"_No!"_ Anora cried trying to reach out to her father.

"_Restrain her!"_ Aedan ordered as two Redcliffe knights held the queen back.

Aedan stood above his defeated foe, his star metal sword tightly in his hand. He had been waiting for this moment since Ostagar. The man who was once like a hero to him was now the embodiment of everything he hated. All the lives lost, the values he betrayed, the people he murdered. Now he would face true Fereldan justice. He remembered the words he recited to Avernus back at Soldier's Peak_. "Loghain Mac Tir, for the crimes you have committed against the people of Ferelden, conspiracy to commit murder, regicide, treason, and for partaking in the heinous crime of slavery, I, Aedan Cousland, acting Warden-Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, by the will of the Landsmeet and the authority of our rightful King Alistair Theirin, sentence you to die. Have you any final words?"_

Loghain lowered his head and submitted to his final judgment. _"Long live Ferelden."_ Aedan raised his sword high above his head, and then let it fall. Blood spurted on to his face, Loghain's body hit the ground. The Starfang performed its grisly task flawlessly. And thus ended the life of Loghain Mac Tir, The Hero of River Dane and a savior of Ferelden.

Aedan picked up Loghain's severed head and hocked a lugi into his dead eyes. _"Never looked better you son of a bitch. Here!"_ He tossed the head to one of the guards. _"Take that over to Fort Drakon. And pike where Meghren's head used to be."_ The guard obeyed.

"_And so it is decided. Alistair will take his place on his father's throne."_ Eamon announced.

"_I humbly accept this responsibility if the Landsmeet will have me."_ Alistair was finally ready to take up his father's and his brother's mantle.

"_Anora, the Landsmeet has sided against you."_ Eamon informed with full authority. _"You must swear allegiance to our rightful king and forswear any claim to the throne for you or your heirs."_

Anora glared at the arl and Alistair hatefully. _"If you think I'll swear that oath, Eamon, then you know nothing of me."_

"_Alright!"_ Aedan laughed madly. "_We get to chop down the whole family tree in one day!" he lifted his sword to Anora's neck. "I say we pike her head right next to her daddy's!"_

"_Wait!"_ Alistair ordered. _"We still might have need of her."_

"_Alistair we cannot leave the country in a state of civil war if we are to combat the Blight."_ Eamon insisted. _"If she will not swear fealty to you then she is a threat to us all."_

"_Put her in the tower for now. If I fall in the Blight she can have her damned throne. If I live, then we'll see…."_ Aedan had to admit, that was intimidatingly ominous of Alistair.

Even Anora couldn't believe Alistair's words. _"You'l still give me a chance for the throne? Even after all this?"_

"_I said if I fall, Anora. If I fall the throne goes to you. Someone has to take this Blight seriously."_

"_That is…uncharacteristically wise of you."_

"_Yeah, well don't let it out. I've got a reputation to live up to."_

Eamon agreed with this decision. _"Very well. Guards! Take her away."_

"_Wait one moment."_ Morrigan demanded. The witch walked up to the former queen and slapped her right across the face, drawing blood with her sharp nails! Anora cried in pain and shock as she pressed her hand to her gashed cheek.

Aedan took Morrigan right into his arms and kissed her in the most passionate and inappropriate of manners. _"You are the most beautiful woman I ever met."_

Morrigan was left slightly weak-kneed from that kiss. _"I know. And I warned her before. No one betrays my Warden a second time when I'm around."_

"_Ahem. Er, King Alistair, would you please address the Landsmeet."_ Eamon insisted.

"Oh! That's, uh, me, isn't it?" Alistair was still very unused to this prospect. _"Ahem! I-I may be, Maric's son and I may be king, but I am still a Warden first. And I must perform my sworn duty to protect this nation from the darkspawn. No matter the cost to myself."_

"_Come on, Alistair, let's get to the ass kicking already."_ Aedan urged.

"_I was getting to that!"_ Alistair whispered back. _"Uh, this is not the first time Ferelden has been threatned by the darkspawn, nor is it the first time Ferelden has stood alone against the Blight. But like Teryn Hafter before us, we will drive the darkspawn horde back into the earth!"_ Alistair newfound powers of public speaking earned him a loud cheer from the Landsmeet. _"My fellow Grey Ward will, I hope, stand beside me against the darkspawn."_

Aedan smiled bowed with deference. _"I could do no less. For my country and my king."_

"_Okay, that's a load off my back."_ Alistair sighed. _"Everyone get ready to march! We will need all of Ferelden's strength if we are to meet this Blight."_

All the nobles cheered and bowed to their new king. At one point Alistair would have thought that this was too much, but after speaking with his half-sister he believed there was actually some good her could do. Alistair looked over to his companions. Aedan and Wynne knelt before their new king as Oghren pumped his fist with excitement, and Zevran applauded cheerfully. Leliana curtsied endearingly to her friend, while Sten nodded his head in respect. Morrigan…did nothing, but that was no surprise. It was funny. Alistair never grew up in a castle, never rubbed elbows with lords, but by growing up in an abbey, being hunted and starved, and living through a Blight he learned what it meant to be king. Was this what it was like for Maric?

And now it was done. Aedan's family had been avenged. His king, the Grey Wardens and all the patriots at Ostagar had been given justice. Now he could finally face the true enemy of his nation without any reservations or regrets. All that remained now was to face down the Archdemon. The only question that remained was how would three Wardens accomplish such a feat?

**Author's Note:**

Okay! I got this part done! Justice is served! Please tell me what you think. Do ya love it, do ya hate it? Please tell me, I gotta know! Once again, I claim and own nothing.


	26. The Battle For Denerim

**The Fight for Ferelden**

At last, the civil war had ended and they could finally concentrate on what truly threatened Ferelden, not tyranny or oppression, but extinction. The one thing that Aedan truly lamented was that it took a civil war to make the lords of Ferelden acknowledge the truth of the Blight and this whole ordeal made Aedan see how truly important the sacrifice of the Grey Wardens was and felt sad that his country had forgotten the burden that they must carry to stave off the darkspawn.

Aedan and his company left for Redcliffe by themselves as to move faster, Eamon had begun his march back to his holdings a day before them to get the armies prepared while all of the other lords of the Landsmeet returned to their respective lands as well as to gather up their strength to join with the Grey Wardens.

It didn't take long for them to get back to Redcliffe, but when they did get there they were caught off guard; the darkspawn had finally managed to make to Redcliffe! The village was completely overrun and the soldiers and knight were doing their best to hold them off from entering the castle. Aedan and his companions made it the castle courtyards to try and make quick work of them. The walls of the castle nullified the strength of the darkspawn's numbers, and the fact that they didn't act as a military unit did little to help them. The Grey Wardens and their company, however, were at their peak and spent so much time fighting together that they had were synchronized to each other's tactics and abilities. The warriors cleaved and crushed through the 'spawn like a knife through butter. The Rogues launched arrows into their hearts from afar and slipped a knife into their throats from close up. And the mages, they rained fire, ice and lightning down on their blighted foes. All of the soldiers and knight bore witness to their strength and intelligence and were in awe, but Aedan felt that this was too easy. Eamon's captain of the guard informed Aedan that all of the villagers had already made it to safety within the castle and that Arl Eamon, Bann Teagan, and Riordan were waiting for them.

"_It is good to see that you are unharmed, Lord Cousland."_ Riordan addressed, saluting. _"And you as well, Alistair, or should I say your majesty?"_

"_Uh, no. No, not yet."_ Alistair abstained nervously.

"_The darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe were relatively few in number, I'm afraid."_ Riordan informed seriously.

"_Yes."_ Aedan agreed_. "This fight outside the castles doors seemed too easy."_

"_We've just received word."_ Teagan interjected. "_There is a very large army marching towards Denerim. The death toll will be catastrophic!"_

"_What!?"_ Aedan seethed, aggravated. They had just left Denerim and now the darkspawn were attacking as soon as they left.

"_There's more dire news. The Archedemon has been sighted. The dragon is at the head of the horde."_

Everyone in the room had the same look of horror and disbelief on their faces. Finally, after four hundred years an Archedemon had come to the surface at last. _"Maker, save us."_ Eamon gasped.

"_What you fought outside was just a diversion, the Archedemon sent them here to distract us from noticing its true destination, the heart of this country."_ Riordan continued to explain. _"Should Denerim fall, it will have access to destroy what's left of Ferelden." _The horror on everyone's face just got worse.

"_Are you sure, Riordan?"_ Alistair asked.

"_I ventured close enough to 'listen' in, as it were."_ The Senior Warden confirmed. _"Yes I'm certain."_

Aedan still couldn't believe that the darkspawn managed to pull off a military maneuver. _"How…how can they be able to know such divide and conquer methods?"_

"_Put aside everything you think you know about dragons."_ Riordan informed gravely. _"An Archdemon is a sentient being all its own, capable of thought and reason. Darkspawn are empty vessels, without souls, the Archdemon is able to pierce the veil and fill them with purpose. This is probably the reason why the ancient Tevinters worshiped them as gods."_

All of this made sense but they had no time to think about religions of the past, they needed to do something now. Eamon had just that idea. _"Whatever the Archdemon is, dragon or no dragon, we must begin a forced march to capital immediately."_

"_I'll send word to all of our allies."_ Alistair joined in. _"I'll inform them to bring their armies to Denerim, I will not let all of those people die without giving them a chance."_

"_When can the armies begin marching?"_ Aedan asked.

"_By daybreak."_ Eamon confirmed. _"I suggest we all get some rest while we can."_

"_So, tomorrow we decide the fate of our country."_ Aedan said ominously. _"Let's get to it."_

"_Then before the two of turn in for the night, I'm afraid there is Warden business we must discuss."_ Riordan said. _"Meet me upstairs soon."_

As Riordan and Alistair left to take care of their duties Aedan went over to the Guerrin brothers to talk for a moment. _"I suggest you go get some sleep while you can, we all about to face an enemy the like of which we have never encountered before."_ Eamon offered.

Aedan would get his rest after he has settled a few things_. "Is it truly a good idea to let Alistair fight on the front lines?"_

"_He insists, how can I say no?"_ Eamon pointed out. _"Alistair will do his do duty, whether he acknowledges it or not, he is Maric's son."_

That much was true. Aedan went over to the window and saw what was going on outside. He saw Alistair giving out orders to their army's generals. Aedan could tell that this country was going to enter a new era; standing together were all of the races native to Thedas, the Dalish Elves, Orzammar Dwarves, the different tribes and cultures of Humans, and they were proudly accepting their tasks from a human king. Hopefully when this war ends, perhaps their respective races can have a peaceable and fruitful relationship.

After giving out orders to the armies Alistair went upstairs to see what it was Riordan had to talk him and Aedan about alone. Secret talks amongst Wardens was never a comfortable thing, they always led to further reasons why their order had so many secrets. Just as he was walking up to Riordan's room he noticed that Morrigan was in Aedan's. At first he wanted to ask the witch what she was doing in there but decided against it, he could guess what she was doing in there. Before he spoke with the Senior Warden Alistair decided to wait until his brother was with him so they can both face what this horrid secret probably was which gave him a moment to think, something he wasn't very good at.

So, he was going to be a king, that was probably the last thing he'd ever thought he'd become but he has. This was something about himself that he had always avoided but know that he was recognized and chosen as such, perhaps there was some good he could do as king. When all of the generals were looking to him for instructions he was nervous at first but he managed to find the voice in himself to command respect and everyone listened to him. Still, he couldn't let this power go to his head like it did Loghain if he was going to be a good king. If he was going to be a great king he needed the right advisors, good honest men who tell him the truth and the right course of action to take, no matter how hard a pill it may be to swallow. He was glad that he asked Aedan to be there for him should he live to take the throne, after all, Aedan was the reason why he became king and he would need Eamon's help as well with his years of experience and uncommon humility. Before he could think any further on the subject Aedan had finally arrived. _"There you are."_ Alistair addressed. _"Come on, let's see what Riordan has to say."_

"_You're both here. Good"_ Riordan started. _"You are both new to the Grey Wardens, so I need to know: did Duncan ever told how it is exactly we end the Blight?"_

"_You mean there's more to it than say, chopping its head off?"_ Alistair asked.

"_So it's true."_ Riordan confirmed sadly. _"I had hoped….Tell me, have you not at all wondered why it __**must **__be a Grey Warden that slays the Archdemon?"_

Alistair and Aedan looked at each other for a moment_. "I assume it has something to do with the taint in our bodies?"_ Aedan asked giving an educated guess.

"_That is exactly the reason why."_ Riordan verified. _"When an Archedemon is slain its fractured soul seeks out another tainted vessel and is reborn in that body. The dragon is thus all but immortal."_

Both Aedan and Alistair were growing very nervous at this new revelation but Riordan continued. _"This is why Grey Wardens are necessary and why we alone are the ones who must end the Archdemon. When the dragon is struck down its essence instead flows into the Grey Warden ending its cycle of rebirth permanently."_

Now the two brothers-at-arms were really nervous. Aedan knew what would happen to the Grey Warden that killed the Archdemon but asked anyway. _"And…what happens to the Grey Warden that kill the beast?"_

Riordan looked at them both seriously and with sadness. _"A darkspawn is an empty soulless fiend, a Grey Warden is not, when the soul of the Archdemon enters the body a sentient vessel it essence is destroyed…along with the Grey Warden."_

"_So, the Warden that kill the Archedemon…dies?"_ Alistair asked aghast.

"_Yes."_ Riordan confirmed_. "This is why there have never been slayers of Archdemons who have lived to tell the tale. This is why we must keep it a secret from the masses or else no one would volunteer into our Order."_

So this was the true burden of being a Grey Warden. You either die trying to be accepted into the Order by drinking darkspawn blood, or you die killing the Archdemon and not reaping the benefits of such glory. And even if there is no Blight you stand vigilant of the current darkspawn menace and eventually go to the deep roads to die, tainted, unmourned, and forgotten. The world can no longer ignore the hardship that all of the brave souls of the order must endure.

"_So it's up to all three of us to kill this thing?" _Aedan said after taking all of this information in.

"_Maker willing it won't come to that."_ Riordan pointed out. _"In Blights past the eldest of the Order would convene to decide who to would make the final strike. If possible the task should be left to me, I am the eldest and the taint will not spare me much longer, but if I should fall without reaching the Archdemon the task falls to you two."_

All three of them stood in silence for a moment and Riordan decided to break the ice_. "It's time to get as much rest as we can, tomorrow we march to save Denerim."_

"_So I guess this is it then."_ Said Alistair. _"One way or another this ends."_

"_That it does, my friend. That it does." _Riordan complied.

Aedan made his way to his room, his mind plagued with the prospect that he may very well meet his doom tomorrow. He had spent his whole life preparing for this moment. Every bit of pain and horror he had suffered, every life he had taken has led him here. To die facing down the apex of evil in the name and for the salvation of his country. There was no greater honor, no son of House Cousland could do any less. His only regret was…he was the last son of his honored house, and after his death they would fall into obscurity. If his house was to end, he would leave such an ending that all of Thedas would forever venerate their legacy.

Aedan entered his room and was surprised to find Morrigan standing there, waiting for him. _"Do not be alarmed. 'Tis only I."_ She bade.

"_Morrigan…I am happy to see you."_

"_Alas, I did not come here to speak of…sentimental things."_ Morrigan's tone was almost sad. _"I came here to speak with you. I have a plan, you see. A way out. The loop in your hole." _The very air around Morrigan became dark and foreboding. As if a black storm was conjuring. _"I know what happens when the Archdemon dies. I know that a Grey Warden must be sacrificed. And I know that you will throw yourself at death to defend your homeland. But this does not need to be. I can save you."_

How? How could she know such things? No one guards their secrets better than the Grey Wardens. Did she learn from Flemeth? _"How can you possibly know such things, Morrigan?"_

"_How I know is inconsequential. But what I know is paramount. I offer a way out. A way out for all the Grey Wardens, that there need be no sacrifice. A…ritual. Performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night."_

Aedan did not like secrets, and he didn't like how Morrigan knew of the sacrifice long before he did. _"You knew? You knew of the price I would have to pay, and you never told me? Why?"_

"_Would you have believed me? I didn't want to plague your mind and distract you from accomplishing your goal."_ Morrigan's answer sounded more like an excuse to Aedan. _"Please, all I ask is that you hear me out."_

This wasn't good enough. _"What kind of magic is this? Why all this secrecy?"_

"_It is old magic. From a time before the Circle of Magi."_ Morrigan answered coldly. _"Some would call this bloodmagic. But I doubt such labels truly matter."_

"_And where did you learn such magic?" _

"_From Flemeth, of course. There are many such spells that exist that the Chantry has tried to stamp out. But you and I both know that there are those who've mastered such arcane secrets."_

"_But no such magic ever comes without a price."_

"_Yes. But that price need not be unbearable."_ Morrigan strode over to the bed and sat herself down. _"Please, Aedan. All I ask is that you hear me out. Nothing more."_

Aedan couldn't shake the feeling that he was heading straight for torment, but finally conceded. _"Very well, Morrigan. I will hear you out, but I promise nothing."_

"_What I propose is this: lay with me. Here, tonight. And from our joining, a child will be conceived. The child will bear the taint, and when the Archdemon is slain, its essence will seek out the child like a beacon."_ How could she speak so calmly about such an act? _"At this early stage, the child can absorb the Arch Demon's essence without dying. The Archdemon is destroyed and no Grey Warden needs to die. When it is over, you allow me to walk away…and you do not follow. Ever. The child will be mine to raise as I wish."_

Aedan's eyes were a torrent of horror. His greatest dream come true was instantly made into his worst nightmare. How could she ask such a thing? _"This….This is why your mother rescued Alistair and me from the Tower of Ishal. This is why she sent you with us."_

"_Does that truly surprise you? Did you not wonder why she rescued you? Yes, this is why."_

"_Even after what she planned to do you, even when she's dead by your will, you still wish to fulfill her desires?"_

"_No."_ Morrigan insisted. _"This…this has nothing to do with her. I merely believe this to be too important an opportunity to just let slip by."_

"_An opportunity."_ The word was as bitter and painful as a hot coal in Aedan's mouth_. "Is that all I was? Everything that was between us, was that all just another ploy so that you could achieve your goal?"_

As much as she tried to hide it, Aedan's words stung Morrigan. _"Caring for you as I have come to? Loving you as I have come to? No. No, that was never part of the plan. But you of all people know that what one feels must never interfere with what one must do. The fact that it may save your life makes me all the more determined to see it done."_

"_Before I even consider giving you an answer, I must know more about this child."_ Aedan insisted fervently_. "Will this…ritual harm the child?"_

"_Ignoring that after but one night it can barely be called a child, no it will not be harmed. It will simply be changed."_

"_You intend to pollute a child, our child, with the putrid soul of an Archdemon? And create what? An abomination?"_

"_No!"_ Morrigan denied. _"The child will possess the soul of the Old God that it once was. But it will not be possessed by the dark forces the have corrupted it. Some things in this world are worth preserving. Make of that what you will."_

Aedan didn't accept that. _"What will you do with the child?"_

"_I do not wish to tell you."_

Aedan's anger began to rise. For all her explanations and excuses, she told him nothing. "_That isn't enough, Morrigan."_

"_The child will represent freedom for an ancient power, a chance to be reborn apart from the taint. Is that not reason enough? I will raise the child apart from society and teach it to respect the power that it came from. Beyond that you need know nothing else."_

Aedan couldn't understand. Why did she need to do this? Why didn't she trust him enough to tell him? _"This…this will be my child. Will I ever see it? Will I ever see you again?"_

"_After the Archdemon is slain? No. No, you will never see me again. And you will never see the child. This is all I ask for freeing from the burden The Grey Wardens have placed on you." _

Aedan didn't think it was possible, but he could actually feel the pain of his heart breaking. _"What's the point of living past tomorrow if I can't have a life with you?"_

"_I…nothing would make me happier than to have that, but I told you we would come to regret what we feel for one another. I AM sorry, but this is…simply how it must be."_ Morrigan could see the betrayed look in Aedan's eyes, the pain that consumed them. The pain she was feeling herself was almost unbearable. _"Please. Aedan, if you feel anything for me, then accept that what we must do will…make things easier."_

Aedan tried to ignore his own breaking heart and maintain his character. _"Morrigan, in all the time that you've known me, did I ever once give you the impression that I'm scared to die? I am a son of Highever. And there is no greater honor than to die for my country."_

He could not seriously be thinking of denying her? Could he? _"Think of what I offer you! The glory of being the only Grey Warden to face an Archdemon and live, there has never been anyone to perform such a feat! Will you truly deny yourself the tomorrows and all the greatness afterward simply for your pride? Do you truly believe that when you're gone your country will still be safe? It will be even weaker than before! Would you really leave your country in such a state?"_

She had him there. It was always after a Blight that countries and nations were annexed and conquered. He could not allow that to happen, nor would he be strong armed by Morrigan. No matter how much he loved her. _"We both have something we desperately want it seems. But I have some conditions of my own, Morrigan. And you will hear them."_

Morrigan had no choice. Aedan was not a man to be so easily pushed. Anyone who wanted something from him had to lean his way. It was one of the things she loved about him. _"Speak then, but I promise nothing."_

"_If this is to be my child you are raising, then you cannot raise the child the same way Flemeth raised you._" Aedan's eyes and tone were a grim as a graveyard. "_You have to raise the child as though I were there. You must raise the child with love and care, not as an instrument for what goals you may have. You must be a mother to our child. If you can tell me you can do that, I will agree. But if I don't believe you, then everything you've done to reach this point and everything I have ever felt for you will have been for nothing."_

Morrigan felt her own heart twinge at such a request. Could she fulfill such a role? All she ever knew of motherhood was what Flemeth had taught her, and she taught Morrigan that love is only a weakness. But then she met Aedan, and he showed her what love is truly like. She….She could do it. _"Yes."_ Morrigan almost wept. _"I promise, I will show our child the same love you showed me."_

Aedan looked into her golden eyes and could see his answer. He gently cupped her face in his hand. _"I believe you, Morrigan."_

Morrigan smiled that beautiful smile of hers, full of genuine joy. _"Then come, my love. Put the thoughts of the ritual aside, and let us make this last night together one to remember."_ Morrigan wrapped her arms around Aedan neck and hungrily pressed her lips against his as he took her into his arms. Aedan skilled hands explored her delicate flesh, her slender back, and her perfect breasts as their tongues danced and wrestled with one another for oral dominance. He had almost forgotten what her sweetness tasted like.

Morrigan slipped her Chasind garments and let them fall to the floor, revealing all her feminine glory to her lover. Aedan's armor quickly fell to the ground as he descended upon her. Aedan's powerful muscles grinding and enveloping the love of his life, as Morrigan's tender flesh and soft hands soothed Aedan's burning desire. Their hands, eyes and mouths explored one another, memorizing every detail of their lover, the uncertainty of what tomorrow held bolstering their lust.

Sighs and moans of doomed passion filled the air as the two lovers basked in each other's warm, loving embrace one last time. Their bodies entwined in heated, carnal need for one another as their bodies moved in intimate motion with one another, like an illicit dance that neither one wanted to end. The dim light from the fire place danced on their glistening flesh as Morrigan held her lover close to her, sending her ecstasy to new height in the hopes of drowning out her the sorrow in the back of her mind. Aedan drove all his unbridled ardor and unending desire into the beautiful witch beneath him. There was no holding back from either of them, for on this last night with one another they poured their hearts out to each other. After several long hours into the night their passion began to reach its peak and all their corporeal desire and lust crashed down on each other like an avalanche of carnal satisfaction.

The two lovers laid there in silence, exhausted, satisfied and full of anguish. Even this late in the night and with what they faced when the dawn came, neither one of them wanted sleep to take them. This would be the last time either one of them would ever know such contentment, to lay there in one another's warm embrace. Morrigan cuddled into Aedan's chest, her luminous raven hair cascading down her shoulders as she listened to Aedan's gentle heartbeat. Despite how strong and firm his heart resonated in his chest, she knew that it was broken, and she was responsible for it. Morrigan brought Aedan's face to look at her and saw the sorrow in his deep blue eyes. _"Aedan. I know you're angry with me, and I don't expect your forgiveness. But, please, understand that this brings me no joy. And I promise you this: no man will ever take your place in my heart."_

"_Morrigan."_ Aedan answered with forlorn. _"Please, just let me hold you. One last time."_ Morrigan welcomed and returned Aedan's loving embrace. She laid there tearfully holding her beloved for one last night as sleep finally carried them both away.

**Denerim….**

It took them two days to get a forced march of all their armies to the capital, the horde had already beaten them there. Denerim had already been set ablaze. Darkspawn were breaking down the city's front gate and began to pour in like a diseased flood. The city guard and militia were putting up a valiant effort to push the vile boogeymen out of their homes' but the relentless darkspawn overwhelmed them with sheer numbers and ruthless savagery. And there it was, flying above the city, spouting black fire from its maw, heralding the doom of Ferleden, the Archedemon.

Alistair gazed upon the majestic yet putrid beast, but would not falter, he had come too far to tuck tail and run from a dragon! Nor would he let anyone else do what Loghain did at Ostagar and run. He could see the terror on all of the soldiers faces and thought now was the best time to raise their spirits and prove to himself that he was worthy of being called the son of Maric the Savior.

"_Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde!"_ He called out the army they had gathered. _"Gaze upon them and fear them not! Now look about yourselves, look to your fellow soldier standing next to you!"_ And so the soldiers looked at one another not quite sure as to why until the realized that not all members of this army were of the same race, religion mage and non-mage. _"You now stand shoulder to should with all those whom at one point you considered your enemy is here with you now as your brother at arms!"_ The men's face began to show strength, resolve and even pride. _"Regardless of our race, religion or status we are all sons and daughters of Ferelden, here in defiance of what would see our ways of life brought to ruin, united in one voice to tell the void we will not disappear into the night!"_ Alistair then pointed at Aedan who had donned his helmet and baring his weapons. _"And it is this Grey Warden who has brought us all here, a true native of Ferelden. He has brought us all together, despite the odds and has proven that glory is in reach of us all!"_ At this point all of the members of the army were pumping themselves up for the bloody fight ahead. _"Today we save Denerim! Today we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan! But most of all, we show the Grey Warden that we remember and honor their sacrifice!"_ Now all of the native races and factions of Ferelden were cheering out and yelling in agreement to the king's speech. _"For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!"_ Alistair yelled out pointing at the enemy at the gates and army charged without fear, hesitation or regrets.

Just as the new army made it to the gates the darkspawn had already got done butchering the city militia and seemed ready to take on this new wave. The Ferelden army smashed into horde. Tainted blades plunged into red blood, dwarven mauls crushed genlock bones, elven arrows flew into darkspawn ranks, the ash warriors proved that their rage was far greater than any ogres, and magic met magic with Circle mages sending fire, lightning and ice at emissaries who hurled poison, plague, and parasites at the forces that came to save the capital.

The darkspawn at the gate were swiftly dispersed but just as the army cheered at clearing the city's front, the Archdemon swooped above them roaring with malignance and the army saw a new, fresh and angry wave of darkspawn charging them, they would be at their back within the hour!

Riordan went to find his fellow Wardens to give them instruction before this new wave of darkspawn broke through the gates. He found them killing what was left of the darkspawn in the city's inner gate. The dwarf was smashing the darkspawn with his maul. The golem tossing genlock into the air and laughing as they splattered back on the ground. The qunari used his strange blue sword to cut down groups of darkspawn as easy as knife glides through butter. The Orlesian lass found a high point and rained down arrows to give her allies cover fire. The Circle mage stayed towards the back to give healing and support to the wounded. The Antivan elf used great dexterity and speed to dodge incoming hurlock blades and wedge his own knives into the darkspawn's weak points. The apostate used offensive magic which left the 'spawn seared, frozen, and as puddles in the ground. His brothers we fighting back-to-back against a group of darkspawn that sought to overwhelm them only to fail miserably; Alistair and Aedan's ability to fight as each other's extensions was impeccable.

With the gate secured, for the moment, of darkspawn Riordan called the Grey Wardens and their entourage over to tell them what they need to do next_. "We've made it through the gates. We're doing better than I had hoped."_

"_That will change quickly."_ Sten pointed out cynically.

"_Bloody nug-runners!"_ Oghren cursed. _"We're outnumber three-to-one!" _

"_What are we to do now, Riordan?"_ Wynne addressed. _"Surely you have some sort of plan."_

"_We've managed to secure the Denerims front gates, but the horde that has broken threw is already raising the city to the ground and the army will not last long."_ Riordan explained. _"I can sense that they are being led by two generals to destroy and hold key points in the city."_

"_If we can stop those general I'm sure we can send the darkspawn army into disarray."_ Leliana pointed out.

"_Then we will also waste resources trying to find them."_ Riordan informed.

Still if they could kill those generals and stop the contingency's that they command, they will be able to save many Denerim citizens, Aedan thought to himself. However, when the kill the Archdemon they will stop this horde period_. "How are we going to fight a flying dragon?"_

"_We need to reach a high point…I'm thinking the top of Fort Drakon."_

"_The top of…? You want to draw the dragon's attention."_ Alistair observed incuriously.

"_We have little choice, but I warn you once the Archdemon encounters us it will call it generals to its defense."_ Riordan continued. "_It will be best for us to split up. I will he'd up to Fort Drakon myself and try to lure the dragon to the ground. Aedan, take whom you will into the city to gather what forces of our army to meet me there. And I suggest you leave someone here to command what forces remain at the gate to stop the darkspawn from coming in on our tails."_

"_Very well."_ Aedan agreed, thinking this strategy was sound. _"Alistair will stay here, and keep the darkspawn from surging in behind us. Shale and Sten will provide support."_

"_I'd rather be taking the city with you."_ Alistair sulked. _"But I'll respect your descision."_

"_That should be sufficient. Nothing you have faced before has prepared you for this."_ Riordan warned. _"Remember, you are Grey Wardens and I know you shall do your duty. Maker be with you."_ With that Riordan took his leave by himself.

Aedan looked to his sword-brother and soon to be king. _"This will be one of the most defining moment in our nation's history. Are you ready, Alistair?"_

"_I'm a little bit pissed that I won't be taking the city with you."_ Alistair answered. _"I hope you're not just trying to keep me out of the fighting like Duncan did."_

"_No, Alistair. It's not like that."_ Aenda replied truthfully. _"You are going to be king of this country, and you must fight with your men. Defending Ferelden in her time of need is the ultimate duty of a son of House Theirin."_

"_I was a Grey Warden before I became a king. I should be fighting with you."_

"_No. You were born a son of House Theirin, regardless of what you or anyone else may say about your parentage. Being born by that alone places certain responsibilities on you, and you must fulfill them."_

"_Oh, fine."_ Alistair relented. Then he finally smiled that goofy grin he always did when he made a joke that wasn't funny. _"Just make sure you leave some of the Archdemon left for me when I'm done defending these gates. I want at least a little of that action."_

Even with doomsday looming around them, Aedan couldn't help but laugh. _"Haha-ha! I'll try, Alistair. But with Archdemons, wine and women, it's always first come, first served."_

"_Well, just remember: you said you'd help me be king, and I'm going to hold you to that promise. So don't even think about dying."_

"_Already killed two dragons. I can't wait to carve a third notch on my belt."_

Alistair's face became serious, and for once, he didn't look like he was going to have a heart-attack over it. _"Listen, Aedan, before you go I'd like to say something. I don't know where I'd be now if it weren't for you. Maybe I'd be rotting in some field at Ostagar, or maybe I'd have been slain long ago by Loghain's men. You got me this far, and it has been an honor knowing you."_

In all their travels together, Aedan had developed a kinship with Alistair that is only forged through the hardships of war and bloodshed. That was a bond separated from all others. "_It has been my honor to know you…my brother."_

"_Go find this Archdemon, then. And kick its ass!"_ Alistair turned to his countrymen and readied himself for the oncoming battle that awaited them.

Aedan turned to his fellows to begin their assault into the city. All had final words to say to him before they followed their leader into this last charge. Oghren approached first, and for the first time since Aedan had known him, he was as sober as a priest. "So, this is it." The dwarf sighed.

"_And so it is."_ Aedan confirmed. _"Nervous?"_

"_Nervous!?"_ Oghren laughed. _"Are you kidding!? This is exactly what we Orzammar Warriors live for! Kicking these 'spawn bastards so hard in the arse their buttocks' go flying out of their skulls!"_ Oghren's emotions went from boisterously jovial to unusually emotional. _"Th-thanks for making this happen, Warden. I…I owe you a lot."_ Torrents of emotion swirled within the stout warrior. _"Ya took in a…washed up, drunken disgrace of an Orzammar sword-caste. Ya helped me get past Branka, and find Felsi so I could have someone new. The Warrior Caste showed me how to fight, but you taught me how to be a warrior."_

"_Against the best of Orzammar and the best of Ferelden, these bastards don't stand a chance."_

"_Yeah! Let's show 'em why!"_ Oghren bellowed_. "When the blood of battle the Stone is fed, let heroes prevail and the blighters lie dead! Today, I'll be the warrior you showed me to be!"_

Sten approached his baas leader and, for once, had no scowl or look of disapproval on his face. He actually looked…content. _"And here we are, at long last. The battlefield."_

"_Have any last minute doubts that you want to tell me before we head out?"_

"_No. Not this time."_ Sten answered respectfully. _"I had so many doubts when I first accompanied you, but you quickly put them to rest. It was only by your own strength of will that we have made it here, despite the unlikeliness. You have carried us this far, do not doubt that."_ Sten walked away from his leader and joined with Alistair at the gates.

Shale approached Aedan with crunching footsteps. If Aedan didn't know better he'd think that the sardonic golem had an air of…sentimentality about her. _"So the Archdemon is next, is it? And I'm not going with you?"_ Shale almost sounded unhappy. _"I never thought I'd say it but, I'm a little…apprehensive to be left behind."_

"_I need you to help hold the gates, Shale. The darkspawn will hit the hardest here."_

"_Well, I guess I could do better here than fighting against a giant, scaly bird."_ Shale chuckled in a gravelly voice. _"Before you go….Aedan. Thank you for finding me. I'd much rather be fighting in the end of days than collecting bird feces back in Honnleath."_

Aedan nodded his head to the animated golem as she left to the gates. Wynne approached next with her matronly smile, beaming with pride. Not many words needed to be said between them. _"This is it then. All that we've been through has lead us to this."_

"_Thank you for all that you've done, Wynne."_

"_No, thank you for all that you've done."_ Wynne smile was almost accompanied with tears, _"And for giving this old ruin a reason to keep living. No matter what happens today, know that I am infinitely proud to have known you."_

"_So…this is it, this is the end."_ Leliana observed with her sweet voice. "_We have come so far. It is strange to know that our fates will be decided within the next few hours."_

"_My fate has always been in my own hands, Leliana. We, and we alone, will decide how we meet our end."_

"_Ha. It's funny. Ever since I came to this country, I have let the Maker guide my path. And he led me to you. You may not believe in the Maker, Aedan, but you do His work. May He keep you safe."_ Leliana readied Marjolaine's Recurve and prepared to take the city.

Zevran approached his former target and first friend with that arrogant stride that only he could walk. _"And so now we go off to slay yet another dragon."_ The elf laughed. _"Good! We Antivans have a special detestment for Archdemons, and I can't wait to show him what that means. Allow me to say one thing before we go: I came to this land to take your life, or lose my own, but instead you spared me and allowed me to fight at your side. I have never done anything so worthy before. Thank you."_

And finally, Morrigan walked up to Aedan. The bitter sweetness that surrounded them overshadowed the Blight that had descended upon the city. _"And so we go into the city together, yes? As it should be. Once it is over, I am gone. You understand this, I hope."_ Morrigan's face remained cold as winter, but her eyes betrayed the sadness that was in her heart.

Aedan gently took her soft hand and pressed it to his cheek, trying to savor and remember the feeling of her touch one last time_. "Morrigan, please. Please don't do this."_ Aedan begged quietly. _"We can still be together. Us and the baby. Please. I love you, Morrigan."_

Morrigan's cold façade melted, revealing all the emotion she truly felt. _"Please, don't make this more difficult for me. I want that more than anything, to have a life with you, but it can't be. Accepting it would make things so much easier."_ She looked into Aedan's eyes and could see that there was truly no way to convince him to give up on her. _"Allow me to say this before we go. I was….I was foolish. I knew what I had to do, yet I cannot regret ever meeting you. I cannot regret loving you. Aedan, please, understand that this brings me no joy. And no matter what happens after today, I will always love you." _Aedan pressed her warm hand to his face as bitter tears finally broke from his eyes and wet her hand. Then he finally released her.

Now was not the time for weakness, not a time to mourn. It was time for action. Time for destruction. Aedan would annihilate all who sought to harm his country. Aedan took what contingencies of soldiers he could get and marched inward to Fort Drakon. With any luck they could disable the darkspawn's efforts into the city along their way.

**The Denerim City Gates...**

With Aedan and the others gone, it was left up to Alistair, Sten, Shale and the soldiers who had been left to guard the gates. Alistair looked off into the distance through the gates and saw the horde preparing for another assault into the city. They had to cut off the darkspawns supply of fresh troops into the city here. Just over the horizon came a new wave of fresh darkspawn troops, ready to uproot the very city from its very foundations. Alistair and his men would meet them head on. "Form ranks!" All the soldiers obediently made a disciplined formation, blocking the gateway from any outside attack.

The hurlocks waved their savage blades and pounded their shields with menacing rage. Screaming like the choirs of hell, they charged forward to gates of Denerim with every intent to rundown their anything in their way. _"Hold!"_ Alistair called. The men of Redcliffe clenched to their courage as the screaming wave of tainted wretches came closer. The screams and war cries became louder, more maddening as they approached, the knights could actually smell the ungodly stink that came from their enemies' ranks!

"_Hold! None shall pass!"_ The horde was so close they could see the glow of their tainted, evil eyes. There were almost there! The mighty gates of Denerim was the city's only way in and its salvation. Alistair stood within the doorway into the city, staring down the charging black horde. _"Knights of Redcliffe!_ _LOCK SHIELDS!"_ Every knight connected their bulwark to the soldier next to them, creating an angry wall of steel and soldiers. _"FOR FERELDEN!"_

The horde charged through the gates and smashed into the shield and human wall like a crashing tidal wave of black rot. The whole might of the darkspawn horde was brought down upon these brave few, pushing them inch by inch from the ground they stood on. They could not falter now. For if they lost these gates, the city would be lost.

The horrid, rotting stench of the Hurlock ranks pounded on their human adversaries. They climbed and clawed each other to reach the humans that stood in their path. They would not relent, for in this gate lied the key to their victory. They would taste the flesh of these humans who dared to stand in their path.

Soon the gateway was crowded with that blighted wretches, the mighty walls of Denerim funneling them into that single opening that was blocked off by the brave knight who stood against the waves of Hurlocks that threw themselves against them. Suddenly the onslaught came to a dead hault. They could push no further. _"KNIGHTS! PUSH!"_ Alsitair's order rang like a thunderclap amongst the knightly ranks. A mountain of fearless steel pushed back the rancid Hurlocks. Their numbers nullified by the confined gateway, all the mad blighters could do was vainly throw themselves against Redcliffe Shields and Fereldan steel. The mighty few pushed back the horrible many, they would surrender no more ground.

More of the darkspawn charged into the crowded ranks to push their line past he Fereldan vanguard, but still they held. The back ranks of the darkspawn onslaught exploded in a wave of disaster and chaos as two massive beings of pure slaughter dropped from the top of the gates and crushed the darkspawn sorry enough to be caught under their combined, colossal weight! Sten swung Asala's dangerous blue length of his sword in a wide, murderous arcs, cutting through the hurlock's shoddy, rusted armor and mowed them as if they were grass! Shale crushed every Hurlock she could get her hands on and threw their mangled bodies like skipping stones as she crushed dozens of them beneath her heavy feet.

With their back ranks in disarray, the front ranks couldn't mount a strong enough fight against the entrenched defense of Denerim. The time to attack was now. _"Knights of Redcliffe! ADVANCE!"_ The first rank of men swatted the poorly armored hurlocks out of their way like oversized mosquitos with their shields, and plunged their steel blades into their disease-ridden bodies. Waves of black ichor spewed from their pierced flesh, followed by their shrill death cries. The soldiers pushed their enemy out of their sacred city being led by their king's valor. Alistair's advance continued, breaking the ranks of the darkspawn assault, his dragonbone blade stabbing, slashing and severing every Hurlock and genlock that got to close. Black blood, stained and caked Duncan's shield and Maric's sword.

The darkspawn broke of their assault, and for the briefest of moments, they thought they had attained their crucial victory. But it was short-lived. Every soul holding that line was filled with anguished horror as they gazed upon the darkspawn's trump card. An ogre of the likes Alistair had never seen! Twice the size of an average ogre, this Alpha was clad in a crude but thick plated armor with vicious blades protruding from its forearms. _"Men! Stand your ground! Hold this line!"_ Alistair ordered as he broke from the ranks and charged the colossal freak alongside Shale and Sten.

Shale was punched square in the body by the Ogre Alpha's gigantic fist, sending the golem flying backwards. Sten tried to whittle the giant monstrosity down by attacking its legs, but the ogre's armor was too thick for Asala to pierce. Sten barely dodged out of the way of the ogre's powerful kick. Alistair stood before the terrible creature born of hate and Blight. It tried to smash the newly crowned king with its armored fists and slice him with its arm-mounted blades, but Alistair was a Grey Warden long before he became king, and knew just how to fight an ogre, difficult and frightening though it may be.

Alistair quickly dodged the lumbering giant's clumsy swings, staying just outside of its reach as he waited for the right opening. There was a single chink in the ogre's armor, if Alistair could just get the timing right. The ogre pulled back its right fist for a massive haymaker to finally crush the annoying human into a wet, chunky stain on the ground! The massive fist flew at an alarming speed, Alistair side-stepped inside the attack with his sword raised. The breeze from the force of the crushing attack swept his face as the boulder-sized fist barely went past him, and there was his opening! That chink just over the elbow joint where the plates separated. Alistair quickly brought his sword down on the unprotected joint and severed the arm nearly in half.

The ogre stumbled back howling in horrible agony, its severed arm swining wild by a thread of cut flesh and muscle. Now was his chance! Alistair lept onto the giant, screaming creature, jamming his sword into it thick, trunk-like neck. Thick, black blood spurted from the giant, severed jugular as the ogre fell back, its foul chasm of a maw screaming in Alistair's face. The ogre fell with a resounding, thunderous thud that shattered it's crudely made armor under all the weight. There was still life left in the ogre's eyes that still stared hatefully at the human atop of its chest. Alistair yanked his weapon from the creature's neck, plunging the dragonbone blade through the plated helm, thick skull and right into its brain, and twisted.

With their champion dead, the darkspawn retreated back over the hill to regroup. Shale finally picked herself up out of the rubble she was thrown into and Sten stood impressed, having seen Alistair lay low such a terrible opponent. Alistair pulled his father's sword from the dead ogre's skull, flinging its vile blood from the inscribed blade. He took a moment to adjust to the adrenaline coursing through his veins and breathe the excitement out of his lungs. He looked over to his men and was taken aback by the look of awe in their eyes. Were they looking at him?

"_Holy freaking crap!" _One of the knights yelled fervently. _"The king just destroyed that monster single handedly! Hail to the fucking king!"_

"_HAIL TO THE KING! HAIL TO THE KING! HAIL TO THE KING_!" All the knight's chanted, as they saluted with their swords.

Alistair did his best not to blush from such an accolade. No one has ever cheered for him for anything. Now these people were screaming his name just for doing his job. This could take some getting used to, but he could definetly get used to it. Alistair jogged up to one of the knights. _"Send word to the rest of the city: we've held the gates and repelled their assault."_

"_Yes, milord."_ The knight confirmed.

"_Shale, Sten! Come on!"_ Alistair called. _"If we hurry we can still catch up to Aedan at Fort Drakon!"_ With the gates secured and the attack broken, the three of them ran as fast as they could. With any luck, there could still be some Archdemon left for them.

**The Denerim Alienage….**

Aedan's group and the contingency of soldiers they brought cleared out the Market District and made their way to the Alienage. With the Market secured they prevented the darkspawn that had breached the walls from distributing anymore troops throughout the city, but the Alienage remained unsecured. Loghain had vastly underestimated the strategic value of the Alienage. If the darkspawn took it, they would have a secure foothold that blocked off the path to Fort Drakon, and they would never reach the Archdemon. Unsurprisingly, Aedan found Shianni and her kin leading a valiant effort to secure what elves she could and get them to safety. She and the elves accompanying her were armed with simple but functional bows and slingshots. Shianni's face was painted surprised and relieved. _"You…you're here?_ _The Maker certainly gave you the gift of good timing."_ The elf sighed.

"_Shianni, what's happening here?" _Aedan asked.

"_The darkspawn arrived here not too long ago and they're about to breach the barrier gate. We can't hold much longer!"_ Shianni explained frantically.

Aedan could hear the darkspawn pounding on the gate. Time was short, and this was the only clear path to the fort. _"Shianni, listen to me! I need you to help me clear the way."_

He couldn't be serious! _"Are you kidding!? We have no armor and only simple weapons!"_

"_You stood against the slavers, Shianni. I need you to lend me that strength now, and fight for your home!"_

In this human's words Shianni found her courage. _"Alright, we'll help you. Just tell us what you need."_

"_Stick to the buildings. Give us firing support and keep the darkspawn from entering the buildings. Do you understand?"_

"_You got it."_ Shianni confirmed. _"We're not going to let them take our homes from us."_

"_We don't have enough time to wage a battle here, Aedan_." Morrigan urged. _"The longer we wait here, the less likely we will reach the Archdemon."_

Aedan hated to admit it, but she was right. They had to move out, but the death toll of the inhabitants and strategic value of the Alienage was too much to ignore. Aedan had to make this place would be safe without him. _"Zevran! Leliana! I need you to hold the Alienage. Make sure nothing takes this ground."_

"_I can do this."_ Leliana comfirmed.

"_No darkspawn will make it past us."_ Zevran said confidently.

Aedan walked over to Mithra and Lanaya who was leading the Dalish contingency. _"Mithra, Lanaya, listen. This is where your people's dream starts! This is where you must prove your worth to your city-kin. The darkspawn must not pass this line! Do you understand!?"_

Mithra never gave much thought to the elves of the city. But after what this human had done for her clan she had no doubt that whatever he deemed worth fighting for, was worth her peoples defense. Yes, she would show her city brethren the value of the Dalish. _"These darkspawn will regret ever facing down our arrows, Warden."_

Aedan had to give out last minute orders before _"Leliana, I need you to lead the archers. Make every arrow count and use well-timed volleys. If anything tries to get past you, shoot it! Zevran, I need you to lead the hunters around the darkspawn and hobble them from behind and at the flanks. Do not let them_ _get too close to the gates."_ With his orders confirmed Aedan led the remainder of his companions and the soldiers that followed him through a less pass to Fort Drakon, and hoped that Zevran, Leliana and the Dalish could hold this area. He hoped he hadn't just sent them to their deaths.

The darkspawn pounded the gates with hurried vigor. The promise of succulent elven flesh just on the other side of this barrier gate drove them to pound harder. Leliana drew her fire arrows into Marjolaine's Recruve. The Dalish elves prepared their special elf-flight arrows, hopefully they would give Zevran and his elves a chance to blitz their enemies safely. The darkspawn were nearly through! _"Volley fire,_ _present!"_ Leliana called. The Ogre bashed through the gate with its massive horns, hurlocks and gunlocks poured through. _"Fire!"_ The elven arrows flew in the air like a rain of death, each one deftly finding it mark in their enemies' blistered heads and black hearts!

The first wave fell under the volley of elven arrows, but there were still more! _"Volley fire!"_ Every arrow the Dalish elves flew with masterful accuracy, but the sheer numbers of the darkspawn was too much for every arrow to hit. Zevran and his elven volunteers and Dalish hunters quickly did their attack from the sides and from behind. Slashing them with daggers, hacking with hunting or wood axes, even stabbing them with sharpened stakes made from furniture. They would not let a single darkspawn get past them.

Leliana would not falter now, not after everything they had been through. She swore to the Maker and to Aedan that no one would take this ground, and she would not break her promise to either. As the fought their battle to hold this ground, all she could do was pray that the Maker was watching Aedan and that he would meet success.

**The Top of Fort Drakon….**

It had been an ardous fight to the battlements of Fort Drakon, but Riordan was trainend by the best duelists of Orlais and the most seasoned Grey Wardens of his Order, these darkspawn were quickly cut down by his Topsider's Honor, a dragon-bone longsword so named by the dwarves of Orzammar. Just as Riordan got done kicking a genlock of the tower to its doom he saw it, the Archdemon and it saw him! The dragon swooped down at a terrifying speed, hoping to knock its Warden adversary of the tower with its mighty wings. Riordan had to time this just right, just as dragon came just past the tower he jumped, hoping to stab the Archedemon with his blade in the head.

He missed. Instead he landed on the creature's neck and the only he could do was hold on for dear life until a moment were he could impale the beast presented itself. The dragon lashed its neck, trying to fling the parasite that was clinging to it, but Riordan held fast until at last his grip let loose of the slippery, rotting scales! He flew backwards only a few paces on the beast's back. It was now or never, Riordan impaled the Archedemon with the Topsider's Honor. The Archedemon gave a great loud roar and immediately tried flying its back into one of Fort Drakon's towers in an attempt to get the blade and it's wielder out of its back. It succeeded. Riordan had to pull out quickly before he became a stain on the battlements. Once again he was flying through the air but saw another chance, he stabbed his sword into the dragon's wing, and the blade held on…for a moment. The wing's membrane couldn't withstand the sheer sharpness of dragonbone or the weight of the man who held onto it. Riordan sword sliced the Archdemon's wing as easy as a knife goes through cheese but this time there was nothing for Riordan to grasp onto, he was finished.

The last thing Riordan saw was the Archdemon crashing into the top of Fort Drakon, bleeding and in terrible pain. So this was it. This was the end of his life. As Riordan plummeted back to the earth he felt no regret, all his life he had served his Order proudly and with distinction. He could lament that he came so close to slaying the Archdemon himself only to fail, but he didn't. To have come this far was a privilege and he knew that his two younger brothers would succeed in felling the putrid dragon. He could face the Maker proud, knowing he had done his duty and that the future would be secured with Aedan and Alistair lighting the way to a bright new era.

**At The Front Gate of Fort Drakon….**

Aedan, his companions and the forces he brought smashed their way through the Blight infested city with few casualties. Aedan witnessed Riordan's sacrifice, and with the Archdemon rendered flightless he would not need the Dalish elves he left back in the Alienage. The darkspawn were deeply entrenched in the fort's front gate, and for some reason they had a couple of winged dragon thralls waiting for them!

Aedan and Oghren's might, Morrigan's magic and the strength of the soldier they smashed, battered, ignited and eviscerated what darkspawn stood in their way of the front door. But Aedan could sense most the darkspawn that were left in the city were making their way to the Fort to protect their master. They would not be able to lay siege to the Archdemon with the enemy behind them.

"_Oghren!"_ Aedan called. _"All the darkspawn left in the city are charging here. I need you to stay here and cover our asses."_

"_What!?"_ Oghren whinned. _"But then you'll have the bleedin' Archdemon all to yourself!"_

"_Oghren, you have to lead these men."_ Aedan explained. _"I don't trust anyone else to watch my back."_

"_Well…when ya put it that way…Alright, dammit!"_ Oghren picked up his hammer and turned to the entrance. "_Get goin'! I'll catch up with you when I'm done with these nug-humpers!"_

Aedan, Wynne, Morrigan and Dane ran into the fort, leaving Oghren alone with just fifty Orzammar warriors and an ocean of darkspawn coming right at them. Perfect! _"Listen up, ya dirt-farming, nug-licking, rusty sword-castes!"_ Oghren yelled to his fellow dwarves_. "These sons-a-bitches only came to the surface because they got tired of gettin' their arses whipped by Orzammar warriors! Well, too sodding bad for them!" _The darkspawn were almost at the gate. "_No matter where these blighted arse-licks go, they're gonna find Orzammar steel plunged into 'em!"_ The darkspawn busted through the gates. _**"VALOS ATRAEDUM!"**_ Oghren screamed as he led his fellow dwarves against the blighted wretches.

Aedan, his dog and the two mages finally made it to the top of the fortress. They had been harried the whole way up here by unique and powerful darkspawn; master assassins, necromancers, summoners, even a two-headed ogre! Obviously the Archdemon was calling all of the most powerful of its brood to its defense and so it might travel into their bodies should any other idiot other than a Warden kill it.

The four of them just got done slaying Hurlock and Ogre Alphas as they reached the door that would lead them to the top of Fort Drakon. They could the mighty roar and bellowing of the Archedemon waiting for them. Aedan looked over to the companions that had made it up with thus far, his faithful hound, Dane, Wynne who had been a surrogate mother to him and his group and finally Morrigan, the love of his life who would abandon him as soon as his mission was complete.

"_Listen."_ Aedan said to them with concern in his voice. _"You don't have to follow me anymore if you_ _don't want to."_

"_Aedan."_ Wynne said almost scornfully. _"We have come too far just to abandon you now. If you're going to face this demon you will need all the help you can get."_ Dane barked in agreement. Morrigan said nothing but the sad and longing look in her eyes spoke a thousand words.

Aedan motioned towards Morrigan knowing that when this was all done he may never her again. Her or their child. So he did the only thing he could do before he met destiny he cupped her face.

Morrigan had no idea what Aedan was thinking right now; they were about to enter combat with the Archdemon no less, now was not the time for sentimentality. Yet, still, he walked towards her and cupped her face tenderly as if he was about to kiss her again_. "Aedan."_ She started of angrily_. "Now is not the time for such…Mmmph!" _before she could finish Aedan pressed his lips down upon hers for the last time, pouring into it with all the passion, love, and loss he could muster. Just as lips parted he looked into her eyes and she could see the sadness in them before the resolve returned.

"_Goodbye."_ Aedan said sadly to his lover. Aedan then turned his back to her and his face returned to stone as he gripped Starfang tightly in his fist. It was time to end this Blight once and for all. He kicked down the door and he and Dane rushed out to meet the dragon. Just as made it to outside of Fort Drakon's highest battlement the soldiers of this base were already trying their best to fell the beast. They were failing.

As Aedand finally gazed upon the behemoth he beheld in both awe and revilement the black master of the darkspawn horde. It looked like a dragon but it scales looked like there was carrion maggots seeping out, devouring the rotting flesh beneath. Its jaws were filled with long, sword-like teeth that were riddled with rot and decay, with saliva and pus secreting out of its gums. Its wings were massive tattered ruins of shredded flesh and membrane that overshadowed all life before it. Even in their ruined state, those terrible wings beat the air with such terrible force that they kicked up a gale that could uproot trees. The immense reptilian claws pierced and ripped apart the very stone upon which it stood. The very weight of this apex of evil was crushing the stone beneath it into gravel. The dragon spewed great black fire from its gullet that threatened to burn the world. Amongst the earsplitting screams and devastating roars, Aedan's mind was pierced by the beautifully demonic voice. It wormed into Aedan's skull with agonizing elegance and its words became clear as the dawn. The voice of the Archdemon was in his mind.

"_**FOOLISH MORTALS!"**_The fell creature seemed to bellow dark, thunderous melody. _**"I AM…URTHEMIAL! THE GOD OF BEAUTY! BASK IN MY GLORY AND DESPAIR!"**_

Aedan had read about Urthemiel. Statues, temples of beauty and even entire holidays were made in his dedication. This is what had become of such a godlike being upon being discovered by the darkspawn? Aedan knelt, revered and feared no gods! And now he would finally fulfill his lifelong dream of killing one! Only question was…. _"How the fuck do you kill something like this!?"_

Urthemiel breathed in deep and shot balls of putrid black flame from his rotting maw down upon his enemies. Aedan and his companions dodged behind the stone parapets for cover. The poor souls that didn't find cover were either incinerated into ash or drowned in their own blood when they breathed in the deathly fumes of smoke from the black fire. Aedan looked across the way and saw Morrigan get cut from behind by a Hurlock! _**"MORRIGAAAN!"**_ Within a heartbeat a charged over to the Hurlock that dared to harm to harm Morrigan and sliced him in half! Aedan swooped up Morrigan in his arms and ran her over to safety, ignoring the searing pain of the black fire that singed his exposed flesh. "_Wynne! Heal her!"_ Wynne tapped into the Fade and used her magic to disinfect and close the wound on Morrigan's back.

Seeing his love be harmed in such a way and being burned by the unholy flames spewed from Urthemiel's vile body reminded Aedan of something Argyle once told him many years ago. _The way of the warrior is found in death. He who embraces this truth is to be feared more than cruelest of tyrants, and he who runs from it is a coward. When death is certain the warrior is not deterred by pain or the obstacles before him. He runs out to meet it with fearsome resolution and welcomes his glorious end. _Aedan was a Berserker with unyielding rage. A Reaver who consumed the blood of dragons and fed on the flesh of his enemy. And he was a son of Highever. He would stand before his enemy now.

In one brief moment of concentration, Aedan gathered the strength he needed. All the rage that he had swimming within him, the death and pain that consumed this whole city. All of it made him stronger! Aedan gripped Starfang in his fist and roared a vicious war cry to match the Archdemons, announcing his presence to all that stood before him. Aedan charged forward without care or fear for his life, cutting down everything in his way. The searing agony of the black flames burning his flesh didn't matter, the corrupted blades that glanced of his body held no meaning. All that mattered to him was reaching his objective, Urthemiel!

**~XoXoXoXo~**

Alistair and the others had just reunited with one another at the base of Fort Drakon. It was a confirmed fact that the Archdemon had been grounded on the top of its highest tower. Zevran and Leliana succeeded in securing the Alienage and got Shianni and her people to safety, followed quickly by Mithra and Lanaya. Oghren and his warriors of Orzammar hammered the darkspawn outside the fort like an egg on an anvil. Ignoring fatigue, pain and exhaustion the comrades ran as fast as their tired bodies could carry them, cutting down and smashing through any adversary mad or foolish enough to stand in their way.

At last they reached the top of the tower, they could only hope that they weren't too late to assist their friends. As they burst past the doors all of them were stunned in horror at the sight of the Archdemon, and the sight of Aedan charging the massive, winged serpent like a man possessed. Aedan's body was practically an open wound. His armor rent with pieces ripped off it. His flesh and hair were aflame with black fire, and his body riddled with foul arrows.

Aedan's companions charged into the fray in an attempt to aid their leader, but the Darkspawn Generals stood in their path. Urthemiel engulfed Aedan in a blanket of jet black fire as hot as hell that was meant to be the end of the miserable Warden. The blackness engulfed Aedan's whole being, it felt as if he'd been shoved into a furnace! He could feel his skin burn and melt off his bones, but thankfully he was still a Reaver! The dragon blood coursed through his veins, the entropic energies of the death surrounding him and his own ungodly pain healed his body and made him stronger! Summoning every ounce of his willpower and rage, he charged through the searing black furnace to cut down his enemy!

Urthemiel pulled back his massive rotting head on his serpentine neck and snapped forward to devour the miserable little Warden! His teeth coated in thick, vile saliva and pus. His forked tongue anticipating the taste of the human's charred flesh!

Just like in his battle with Flemeth and the High Dragon at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the most opportune moment to slay a dragon was when it attacked. The dragon's head bared down on Aedan in a snake-like snap, Aedan could actually feel and smell the damned things breath on his face! At the last second, Aedan slid beneath the massive set of jaws and teeth, raising Starfang above his head. Starfang sliced through the soft flesh of Urthemiel's neck, the momentum of his attack cutting him against the edge of the sword. A rain of black, hot, rancid ichor down on Aedan's body as he ducked out from beneath Urthemiel gargantuan neck. Urthemiel, weakly, vainly, attempted to raise his massive head on his eviscerated neck to attack. Every fiber in Aedan's being begged him to stop, his whole body was in horrible pain, but his spirit cried _"NEVER!" _In one last attack, Aedan charged his weakened nemesis. And with one last fearsome worry, Aedan plunged Starfang into Urthemiel's heinous, rotted head.

Aedan's world erupted into a flash of blinding white light. Was this the end? Was he about to die? Still he held his sword firmly in place. He would not falter now!

The others didn't know what they were seeing. No one had ever seen such a sight in four hundred years. That darkspawn that surrounded them and the tower immediately broke off their attack and fled like cowards. From the column of light that enveloped the Warden and the Archdemon suddenly exploded in a corona of awesome energy. When the wave of energy past, the Archdemon laid dead, and Aedan stood with his sword still in Urthemiel's skull.

Something was wrong. There was no life in Aedan's eyes. The Warden dropped to the ground like a felled tree. All of his compatriots ran to him in a frantic rush of horror. Morrigan was the most horrified. She placed Aedan's head he lap sobbing his name. _"Aedan! Aedan! Please!"_ This couldn't be happening! This wasn't supposed to happen! The ritual was supposed to save him! Suddenly, felt the faintest ounce of life coming from Aedan's body. The two of them were still connected from the ring that she bequeathed to him. Aedan's hand firmly gripped Morrigan's soft hand as gasp for air erupted from his mouth, he was breathing! He was alive! Morrigan's overwhelming sense of joy was immediately quashed by a smothering feeling of dread and heartbreak as she remembered her promise. The Archdemon was slain and the Warden was alive. Her task was done. She turned to leave as the others tried to carry their severely injured hero to safety. Aedan vainly tried to hold on to her, but it was for naught. Wiping away tears of regret, Morrigan assumed the form of a bird and flew off into the sunset.

And thus it was over. The Blight had been cut down before it fully bloomed. Aedan, with the assistance of his followers, had accomplished the impossible. This Blight would go down in history as the most short-lived in history, and would forever resonate with the Warden's name and cement Ferelden's reputation for being a fierce, independent nation that can never truly be conquered by any outside force. Neither, emperors, magisters or even Archdemons can bring low the fierce pride and unconquerable determination of the Fereldan dog-lords.

**Author's Note:**

Okay! I got the final battle done, but this is not the final chapter. Sorry if I got some of your hopes up with my last post. Please, please, review and tell me what you think.

Once again, Dragon Age and the World of Thedas is the property of the BioWare gaming company. I own nothing.


	27. The War End & A Legend Begins

**The War End &amp; A Legend Begins**

Aedan's world was completely black. He swam through ocean of utter shadow that consumed his as being he tranquilly fell through it depths. Time seemed to have no meaning, the urge to act was absent. Aedan was perfect content to let his mind drift in the warm, endless darkness and let his battered body rest.

When was the last time he ever knew such peace? Never.

Where was he? He didn't care.

How did he get here? It didn't matter.

The warm tranquility shattered when Aedan's mind was flooded with memory and realization of what he had so recently done! Denerim burning. Fighting the Archdemon….Morrigan. Aedan's eyes shot open and he sat up in the bed he was laying on. _"MORRIGAN!"_ Aedan's lungs felt like they had been smashed then sewn together, his vision was completely blurred and could see only smudged shadows, every bone and muscle in his body felt like someone smashed him with a hammers and set him on fire. He laid his body back down on what felt like a divinely soft bed and tried to get a sense what was going on around him.

He heard a doorway creak open and his vision made out a tall, familiar and definitely female silhouette. As he tried to focus his blurred eye sight. In his effort he was able to make out two familiar, beautiful golden eyes. "_M-Mo Siule Orga Whurnin?"_

"_Nay, Mo dearthaire."_ Answered a beautiful, foreign but familiar voice. It filled Aedan with happy nostalgia and shattered hope.

"_S-Siobahn? W-what are you doing here? Where are my friends? Where am I?"_ Aedan struggled to get back up.

"_Be still!"_ The Avvar woman ordered as she pushed Aedan back onto the bed. "If you move about too much you'll undo yer bandages and all the work Wynne and I put into healing you will be for naught."

"_What has happened?"_ Aedan asked again.

Siobahn exhaustedly sat herself down. _"Well, to begin with,"_ she chuckled. _"You only slew an Old God in sinlge combat! Chieftian Maferath and many of our warriors were fighting at the top of the tower and saw you charge down the Archdemon, all covered in black flames and screaming like an angry god!"_ Siobahn's laugh was loud and hearty for a woman. _"Our warriors will tell tales of this for generations!"_

"_What happened after that?"_ Aedan chuckled as he remembered that terrible fight with the Archdemon and the memory of the agonizing pain.

"_Well, obviously you were gravely injured."_ The woman shaman answered gravely. _"While your battle with the Archdemon was epic, it was also foolish and almost cost you your life. I was summoned to help heal you. Wynne is a great mage, but she is old and can only do so much when there are others who need healing. You flesh was like an over cooked chicken and crisp as a burnt tree. But thankfully, your Reaver abilities have helped your healing process. Hmmm, probably the only upside of being in a city where many people perished."_

"_And my companions?"_ Aedan didn't know who even survived the encounter with Urthemiel.

"_Alive and well, Mo Dearthaire."_ Siobahn answered smiling. _"This new Lowland king of yours is overseeing the relief effort for your people and Wynne is assisting in healing the injured. Your pet dwarf has been telling everyone about how you two ripped the Archdemon's wings of its body with your bare hands. Every one of your companions is helping in any way they can, and will be delighted to know you're awake."_ Siobahn's eyes flashed with realization. _"Wait here. Your king wanted me to get him as soon as you were awake."_

Siobahn trotted out of the room and came back a few minutes later with Alistair close behind. Alistair wasn't wearing any armor but the simple finery of royalty and had a look of complete relief on his face._ "Oh, thank the Maker!"_ The king almost cried. _"You're alive! We were all so worried, we actually thought you were going to die. Everyone's been waiting to hear if you'd make it."_

"_Everyone? What…what about Morrigan?"_ Aedan's voice was full of doomed hope.

"_I am sorry, Aedan. But there has been no sighting or sign of her since the Archdemon fell."_ Alistair answered sorrowfully. "_And I'm afraid there is more disconcerting news. It seems the Wardens are less than ecstatic about your victory than most would think."_

"_Apparently they would rather question why you are still alive than celebrate this earth shattering victory."_ Siobahn commented.

"_Could Riordan have been wrong?"_ Alistair inquired. _"How are you still alive?"_

This would be an issue. The Wardens would hound Aedan for answers for his continued existence disproved the utmost importance of the Order of The Grey. But this was a matter for another time. "_I'm alive thanks to two people. Leandra Hawke, a mother whose love brought me the means of becoming a Reaver, otherwise I'd have been dead many times over. And Morrigan, it's only because of her that I'm still breathing."_

"_Really?"_ Alistair was almost stunned_. "I had no idea. She disappeared so quickly, do you know where she went?"_

Aedan laid trying to ignore the pain in his body, and his heart. _"I don't know. But I will find her again. Someday. I swear I will."_

"_Well, before you do a Witch Hunt, I suggest you first get better. And quickly."_ Alistair urged. "_There's going to be a large celebration as soon as the rubble has been cleared. And the whole nation wants to see its savior." _

"_And speaking of healing, I need you to leave, Alistair. So that I may properly tend to Aedan's injuries."_ Siobahn requested. "_I doubt they're any easier to look at."_ An ill look washed over Alistair's face and he quickly took his leave.

Seeing the look on Alistair's face made Aedan feel a touch of dread about what his injuries were like. With his vision returning to his eyes, Aedan looked at a mirror across the room and was put-off by his appearance. His eyes were dark and sullen, like he had been gravely ill and starving for a time. Aedan's once thick, neck-long, dark mane was practically burned off his head. Burnt patches of hair still remained, revealing his fire-kissed scalp beneath. Aedan laid back and allowed Siobahn perform her healing arts. She peeled back the soiled bandages and revealed the burnt, moist skin that clung to it. Aedan couldn't take his eyes off his own ruined flesh, had he not been a Reaver he'd probably be in nightmarish agony.

Siobahn looked down on her adopted brother and couldn't help but feel a great deal of pity. For such a mighty warrior to be brought down so low after such an epic victory was appalling to her. He should have died gloriously in battle instead of having to suffer this indignity.

"_Where is my sword?"_ Aedan asked longingly breaking his silence. He hadn't been without a weapon or armor for such a long period in a long time, and now he felt…naked. Vulnerable.

Siobahn knew the purpose behind Aedan's question. "_I'm sorry, Mo Dearthaire, but it's gone. Destroyed."_

"_Destroyed? How?"_ Aedan actually didn't want to believe that.

"_When your companions carried you off to safety, Maferath tried to fetch your sword from the Archdemon's skull. But the instant he touched it, the sword crumbled into ash."_ Siobahn's tone was sympathetic. She gave him the meteor from which that sword was forged, and she knew what a magnificent blade it was.

"_I am going to miss that sword."_ Aedan said mournfully. He **was** going to miss it. Suddenly he felt like he was weaker.

"_The gods sent the starmetal so that you may perform a great task, Mo Dearthaire."_ Siobahn counseled. _"And it slew an Archdemon. What greater task is there than that?"_

Aedan smiled even though it hurt. Siobahn always gave the best council. It was why should make a great shaman when her time came. He was going to miss her and her people when they left back to their home in the Frostbacks.

She could see that Aedan was full of negative emotions so Siobahn decided to try and cheer him up with a smile returning to her lips _"The people of this land of all races are already making songs and stories of your legend."_

Aedan gave her a wry grin. _"Oh, really?"_

"_Aye, they are already singing of your great prowess as a warrior, and many are under the belief that you are invincible. That you can't be killed in battle!"_

That's unlikely, Aedan thought to himself. "_If I were invincible I wouldn't need this much healing."_

"_Ah, don't be like that, Mo Dearthaire."_ Siobhan chided. _"You are the only warrior in all of existence to have slain a living god and live! The glory that will be heaped upon your name and the legends told of you will last for a thousand years!" _

Aedan tried not to let the idea of glory and a resonating name get to his head. That was what probably led to Loghain's personal downfall. Even so, he could not dismiss the effect his reputation have on the people around him

Siobahn smiled warmly at the handsome, injured Alamarii on the bed. _"Hah. I swear that if I fancied men, I'd have fallen in love with you when we first met."_

"_Alas, Siobahn, it wasn't meant to be."_ Aedan laughed. _"You have your…prefrences and I….I have Morrigan."_

"_She must be quite the woman for you to love her so dearly."_

"_There is no other woman like her."_ Aedan answered with a sad smile. He tried to keep his mind off of her_. "Siobahn, how well am I healing?"_

"_Well, enough considering how badly injured you were when Wynne and I first started."_ Siobahn answered. _"Being bathed in the fire of an Archdemon isn't exactly good for the skin. But with continued treatment and lots of rest you should be on the mend soon enough."_

"_That isn't good enough, Siobahn."_ Aedan informed gravely. "_I don't have the time to wait around to be healed. This victory may be the greatest in my nation's history, but now my country is weaker than it has ever been in our whole history. Orlais could still invade us in our weakened state, the darkspawn still linger, and there are those who will challenge Alistair's claim on the throne. My people will be looking to Alistair to lead them, but they'll be looking to me to protect them. I can't do that sitting in a bed waiting for my damned wounds to heal."_

"_And….What? What do you want me to do about it?"_ Siobahn asked blithely.

"_Your people's magic has been unaffected by the Circle's restrictions and the Chantry's dogma."_ Aedan answered earnestly. _"In some ways the magic of your shamans is stronger than that of the Circle mages. And you know of methods that can heal a broken body and prolong a person's life, even if they're on the edge of death."_

Siobahn knew what her adopted brother was asking. _"You understand what you're asking, Mo Dearthaire? There is a reason so many, even amongst the Avvar clans, such magic is scarcely used. Are you comfortable with partaking in such a taboo act?"_

"_Siobahn…I'm a Reaver and a Grey Warden. I've imbibed the blood of dragons and darkspawn, and I've consumed the flesh of my most hated enemy. I don't care what others claim is taboo. I only care if the ends justify the means."_

"_So be it."_ Siobahn confirmed. _"The Kiss of The Lady will heal you."_ Siobahn closed the window shades, dimming the room in darkness. The young shaman began chanting in an ancient dialect that Aedan didn't understand, the very air around her was heavy with forboding darkness. Siobahn pulled an ancient but well hewn knife from her belt. The blade appeared to be dragonbone and was inscribed with ancient runes that shimmered dimly in the dark room. Siobahn undid her leather jerkin and slid out of her trousers, revealing her delicate skin, deep curves and small but ample breasts. She straddled Aedan's waist, her weight and warmth pressing down on him as she glided her hands down his injured chest, still chanting in her alien tongue. The shaman's soft hands felt like heaven against Aedan's burnt flesh.

Siobahn gently grabbed Aedan's burned hand and gracefully slid the sharp blade across his wrist, opening his veins. Aedan's blood spilt like a river of crimson from the slit in his wrist. Her chanting stopped as she brought her slender arm to her ruby lips and bit deeply into her own wrist. A small stream of red spilled down Siobahn's chin and coated her mouth as she drank her own blood. Siobahn descended down on Aedan's body, her long legs wrapped around his waist and her soft breasts gliding on his chest as she brought the injured warrior into a heated, macabre kiss. Siobahn's wet tongue and warm blood flooded into Aedan's mouth and down his throat.

Her tongue slid and danced along his as her bare nipples rubbed against his pectorals and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. For the briefest of moments he thought he was kissing Morrigan. But that wasn't the truth. Siobahn didn't possess the passion or hunger that he desired, craved, from Morrigan. What Siobahn was doing wasn't out of lust or desire, she was merely assisting her adopted brother heal in the most effective way she knew how. Suddenly the searing pain of Aedan's burns left his body, and he could feel his strength returning. His once burnt, wet and crisp flesh was healing, and his muscles became strong and taught once more. The deeper there embrace became the faster his body healed.

Siobahn finally separated her mouth from his, a thick rope of bloody saliva trailed from their lips. She rested her head on his fully recovered chest and smiled contently as she listened to his strong heartbeat.

"_That…was the first time I ever kissed a man and like it, Mo Deathaire."_ The Avvarian shaman giggled.

"_You could have told me the ritual was so…explicit."_ Aedan gasped as he tried to recover from their embrace. But after his last night with Morrigan he should have known that all bloodmagic was explicit in one form or another.

"_Hah! But this was so much more fun!"_ Sioban laughed. She bounced off the bed and quickly started gathering her clothes. _"Now if you don't mind, this little therapy session's got my kitty purring. I'm going to find an attractive, lowland lass to scratch it."_

"_I'd go to the Pearl then."_ Aedan called after her as she left the room. _"Tell Sanga I sent you. And ask for the 'The Buried Dog Bone Special'! You'll be glad you did!"_

Alone in his room once more, Aedan hopped out of bed with renewed vigor and looked at himself in the mirror. All the burns, cuts and devastation he had suffered was gone, even his hair had grown back a little. With his body healed he can instantly set to work on protecting and rebuilding his nation. He can rest when he has the luxury of being dead. First he had a country to rebuild and people to punish.

**The Palace Tower….**

It had been a few weeks since the Archdemon was slain, and still Anora was being kept in this damned tower like a common criminal. During the darkspawn raid of the Palace District Anora was locked in this very tower. Never before had she prayed to the Maker so hard. Thankfully, the tower was high and far enough out of the way from the rest of the Palace that the darkspawn didn't even come near her. She saw the blast of light that erupted from the top of Fort Drakon, and saw darkspawn flood out of the city, heard the cheers down in the street crying that the Blight was over. And for the first time since her imprisonment felt like she could breathe a little easier.

The now deposed queen was surprised that Alistair let her live, and even allowed her the opportunity to take the throne if he fell in battle. It was possibly the first, and very likely, only smart decision he made as king. This…setback would not stop her. She would retake her rightful place on Ferelden's throne. At the end of all this, Ferelden was going to need a strong, proven ruler to oversee its reconstruction, Alistair is incapable of that.

Anora heard footsteps approaching her room down the stairway. She thought it was Erlina or her jailor come to give her rations or news of her being summoned. But to her surprise, and displeasure, it was Aedan. She had heard from Erlina that he had been terribly injured in his fight with the Archdemon, but he looked healthy enough to live a hundred years. His tattooed face was like stone: no emotion. But his eyes…his eyes were filled with taunting glee.

"_It is done, Anora."_ Aedan stated as if they both had been waiting for the long awaited answer to an agonizing question. _"Alistair lives and he will rule on as king on his ancestor's throne."_

Anora glared at Aedan spitefully, but tried to maintain her composure. _"Do you really think that what you've done will matter? You may have stopped the Blight, but Alistair will not be able to guide this country to a lasting peace. His lack of political fortitude will destroy this nation, and when another outside force comes to conquer us it will be your fault."_

Aedan's lips curled into a frightening, toothy grin and Anora thought it was the light flickering in the hall, but his eys seemed to glow red like burning coals. _"Once again, Anora, you overestimate yourself and underestimate the strength and spirit of others." _Aedan's tone was genuine, but threatening. _"Maric, who was born in the wild, was able to rebuild this country after nearly a century of occupation, and Alistair shares that strength. You on the other hand?"_ Aedan's smile became more sinister. _"Your father is dead, and even now the disgruntled and dispossessed people of Gwaren who he oppressed and ignored are razing your family's manor to the ground, looting and burning everything they can get."_

Anora felt her heart break a little. The thought of her childhood home and family possessions being desecrated by the angry populace was…disheartening. But she couldn't afford to be emotional. Not in front of him.

"_But do you honestly think that is enough to satisfy them?"_ Aedan asked balefully. _"Your father has paid for his crimes, but the people will still want someone to blame for all the pain they have suffered, all the tragedy your father allowed, and visited on them. Now who do you think that will be?"_

This was one of the oldest and most effectively brutal method of political manipulations. But Anora would not be threatened. _"Do you really think anyone would truly hold me responsible for what my father thought was best for this country? You're being absurd."_

"_Am I? When a soldier or a servant commits a terrible act, that act is reflected upon their master. That is the truth. When the Orlesian chevaliers commited their crimes, our people hated the emperor for it because he gave those men the right to do it. And everything your father did, he did it with your authority. His crimes are your crimes. And our people want someone to pay for those crimes. You might be executed for your father's crimes, or you might be allowed to retain the teynir of Gwaren and live with a constant target on your back, surrounded by people who hate you. Either way, your future is not a bright one."_

"_Why have you come here, Aedan?"_ Anora asked bitterly. "_To gloat?"_

"_No."_ He answered flatly. _"But if I hate you, it's because you earned it. However, despite what you did, and everything you might have done to me for your own self-interests, you were still once my queen, and the woman my mother thought of as the daughter she never had. So, out of fond memory of that kiss we once shared, I decided to come and grant you a gift. One that can help you…escape from your terrible circumstances."_ Aedan slipped a long, thin box through the bars of the door and let it fall to the ground. _"Whether you decide to use it or not is up to you. But personally, I think you should just save everyone the trouble." _

Aedan turned from the door and walked back down the stairs. What did he leave? An escape? Anora picked up the box and carefully opened the package. Sweet Bloody Maker! Anora gasped and threw the opened box in shock and horror as if there were a leper in it. The package hit the wall and Aedan's 'gift' fell to the floor. The gift of a long, well tied noose. Anora could hear Aedan's mocking laughter echo through the tower.

**The Blackhall of Denerim….**

It had been a three months since the Blight had officially ended. Around twelve weeks since the Archdemon had been slain. Eighty-four days since Teryn Loghain was convicted of treason and other terrible crimes and was unceremoniously executed on the spot before the Landsmeet. Ever since the execution Cauthrien half-expected that she would wind up in these halls. The Blackhall was the seat of Ferelden's archaic and harsh justice. Its foreboding, black granite walls withstood the might of the darkspawn horde. And the air was heavy, filled with the Fereldan chill biting the air and quiet as a tombstone except for the harried breathing of her fellow soldiers. Cauthrien looked at the faces of her men and, as they tried to hide it, she knew they were afraid. Cauthrien was afraid too, but she was more ashamed to be here than anything else.

During the weeks since the Archdemon's death, Cauthrien and the remnants of Maric's shield had been patrolling the roads leading to Denerim, trying to lend assistance where they could. But after Loghain's treason had been confirmed the surrounding villages and citizens were more welcoming to the darkspawn than to them. And just last week when she and her men were making their way towards Amaranthine they were met by several sheriffs and a lot of their well-armed, and very angry deputies with a warrant for their arrest, signed by the signature of King Alistair. There was no point in running, no point in fighting. Cauthrien didn't want to be responsible for killing anymore of her countrymen, nor would she attempt to escape justice like a common criminal.

They were disarmed and marched back to the capital. Fortunately, the people of the city were too busy with preparing to celebrate their nation's salvation to give them much mind. Only a handful of them took the time to throw rocks and the occasional horse-apple at them. Just one citizen, an elven woman, took the effort to spit in her face and curse her a slaver. The woman sobbed angrily that her son was sold to Tevinter and that she would never see her again. Cauthrien didn't fight back because she knew it was true. And here they were, chained, unarmed, and waiting for the blackhaller to come fill his seat and pass judgment on them.

The tense silence was broken in the hall by the heavy footsteps of a powerful figure. He stood tall, with broad shoulders and armed with a devastating battle-axe strapped to his back. It figures he would be the one to punish them. Aedan Cousland, the Hero of Ferelden. Cauthrien had heard the stories flying through the country about how he stood down and slew the Archdemon in single combat. She even heard of the rumors that The Hero of Ferelden was invincible, that he could not be slain in battle. Merely rumors, but who could say they were untrue? After all, not even Loghain Mac Tir could kill this man.

At the realization that the Hero of Ferelden would be their judge some of the men began to lose their nerve. They all remembered what he did to Howe. _"Wh-where is the blackhaller?"_

"_He decided to spend the day's celebration by staying home with his family, and fuck his wife."_ The Warden answered nonchalantly. _"So, by the authority of the Landsmeet and King Alistair, your trial, and your fates, are left to me and my mercy."_

The former lieutenant felt a shiver run down her spine. What kind of mercy could a man like Aedan Cousland possess?

Aedan stood before them, his intense gaze burning through them as he addressed their crimes. _"Cauthrien and those of Maric's Shield unfortunate enough to still be alive, through your service to Loghain Mac Tir, former Teryn of Gwaren, you partook in several heinous crimes against the people of Ferelden. Your crimes are as listed: conspiracy to commit regicide, murder, the unlawful imprisonment and torture of Fereldan citizens, committing the foul crime of slavery, and abandoning your post in a time of war. Your crimes are beyond vile, and your guilt is clear. Have you anything to say in your defense?"_

Cauthrien swallowed as each crime listed felt like a nail slowly being driven in to her very soul. The worst part was, everything he said was completely true. _"We….We were only obeying orders."_ It was the oldest excuse a soldier could make when charged with war crimes. But it was all she could say. _"We believed we were acting in the best interests for Ferelden."_

"_Are you a dog, Cauthrien?"_ Aedan asked hatefully_. "No, of course not. Dogs bark and bite back when their masters do what they something they don't like. You're more like cattle, and you Lieutenant Cauthrien are the fat cow, who blindly follows the herders orders no matter how degrading if it means he can fend off the wolves for them."_ Aedan looked Cauthrien straight in the eyes, she could not match his gaze. _"Do you honestly expect me to believe that these crimes you committed against our people was for their own good!? Every crime you and your men committed was against everything our nation stands for! Name me one thing you actually accomplished that outstrips your crimes."_ They said nothing. _"I didn't think so."_

"_Using the slavers was Arl Howe's brainchild."_ Cauthrien finally defended. _"He was the one who brought the Tevinter slavers and allowed them to take elves from the Alienage."_

"_And this is a fact? You didn't partake in the slavery."_

"_No."_ Cauthrien answered defiantly.

"_But you knew slavery is illegal and abominable in this country, Cauthrien. Do you honestly believe they did this with the crown's consent? You knew what Howe and Loghain were doing was illegal, and you did nothing."_

"_I was following my lord's orders."_ Cauthrien exhaled through her grinding jaw, her fists clenching in anger.

"_And you betrayed your country and your conscience in the process."_ Aedan spat. _"Does that sound like an order you should follow? When your commander does something honorable you partake in that honor. And when he does something evil, his evil becomes yours. Being right and doing right are not the same thing."_

All of them remained silent. Had they succeeded every crime they committed could have been justified. Instead they failed and every life they destroyed was for nothing. Now had to pay the price. _"Please, Lord Cousland."_ One of the men begged. _"We only wanted to….hrrgkh!"_

Aedan's mailed fist smashed into the soldier's face like a battering ram. "_Speak when spoken to, scum!"_ Aedan wiped the blood off his knuckles and turned his attention to Cauthrien, his eyes and face painted with hate. "_Your fate lies in my hands."_ He reminded dangerously. _"Abandoning your post at Ostagar alone warrants the death sentence. So tell me, Cauthrien, do you think that death is a fitting punishment for your crimes?"_

"_Yes."_ Cauthrien answered bitterly as tried to keep a stiff upper lip.

"_Well, I don't!"_ Aedan boomed, his voice carrying out through the Blackhall. _"Better soldiers, better people died fighting for this nation! And I don't want filth like you being counted amongst their number!" _

Cauthrien fought back the tears of shame and regret as she tried to remain stone faced before her judge.

"_You don't deserve to be buried in the same land as those men. You don't even deserve to be called a Fereldan!"_ Aedan calmed down and regained his composure. _"Death is too good for the likes of you. There is only one fitting enough for what you've done."_

Cauthrien and her men prepared themselves. Knowing Aedan Cousland, their punishment would be prolonged and extremely painful in the most unholy of methods. They could at least meet it with honor and dignity.

"_Cauthrien, and the members of Maric's Shield."_ This was the moment of truth. _"I, Aedan Cousland, by the authority of the Landsmeet and in the name of King Alistair, hereby sentence you…to banishment. Exile. Under pain of excruciating death."_

A thousand mountains crushed Cauthrien's heart and broke her spirit. This was indeed a fate worse than death. This couldn't be happening. How…how could he even do such a thing? She would rather be executed.

"_You will never again set foot on our hallowed soil. You've lost the honor and privilege to live and die in this country. You are no longer a Fereldan, and are therefore no longer fit to live here."_ Aedan voice was as cold and hard as the Frostback Mountains.

"_Please. Please don't do this."_ Cauthrien begged for the first time in her life. _"We deserve death, I don't deny that. But, please, don't send us into exile. Fereldan is all we know!"_

"_Those elves you sold into slavery didn't want to leave this country, either."_ Aedan reminded spitefully. _"What makes you more deserving to remain natives of this land than them?"_

"_Where will we go?"_ Cauthrien asked desperately.

"_I don't know."_ Aedan answered without care. _"Maybe Tevinter. You seem to have a grasp of the slave trade, perhaps they'll teach you how to master the craft. Or maybe…Orlais. I hear they make excellent use of honorless backstabbers who hide behind honor rather than live by it."_

The former members of Maric's Shield were dragged out like the criminals they had become. These disgraced soldiers were once they were the proudest and most distinct of Ferelden's military. Now their names would be spat on for the rest of their days. Never again would they set foot on their native soil and would die in foreign lands, hated, unmourned, and forgotten. Unless….

"_Wait!"_ Cauthrien called desperately.

"_Don't try begging, Cauthrien."_ Aedan waved off uncaringly. _"It's pathetic and insulting. Better men than you suffered and died by your hands, and you called them traitors. Now you will suffer a traitor's punishment." _

"_I demand that my men and I be recruited into the ranks of the Ash Warriors as punishment for our crimes."_ Cauthrien's voice possessed newfound confidence and hope, but still desperate.

The angry scowl on Aedan's face could have shattered every mirror in the kingdom. "_You dare? Need I tell you how many Ash Warriors are dead because of you and Loghain!?"_

"_No need."_ Cauthrien rebuffed. _"I already know how many. Which is why I'm sure they could use us."_

"_What makes you think you're worthy of such an honor!?"_ Aedan demanded.

"_Nothing."_ Cauthrien answered flatly. _"But that isn't for you or me to decide."_ Cauthrien was gambling with all their lives, but she knew of Aedan's sense of national pride and adherence to their people's customs.

Anger grunted in anger and smashed his fist into the granite wall and left an imprint of his fist in it. _"Bring me the head abbot of The Order of The Line now!"_ Aedan ordered to one of the guards.

It didn't take for Aedan's men to find Abbot Luwin. Apparently, he was looking for Aedan as well. He wanted to breed The Warden's prized mabari to refill the empty kennels around Denerim. The abbot was dressed in humble, drab clothing that had faded designs of war hounds on his robes. The most extravagant thing he possessed was an old, worn out talisman that feature to mabaris back to back against a black tome. Cauthrien remembered him and she had no doubt he remembered her. The lives of her and her men were in his hands. But she had no doubt of the creek she was in. Cauthrien remembered how Howe attempted to assassinate the abbot and steal his prized mabari like a common thief.

Aedan angrily explained the situation to the Abbot. How Cauthrien and her men dared to want to join the ranks of heroes like the Ash Warriors and how unworthy they were of such distinction. Cauthrien thought the abbot wouldn't even bother with them, but instead he just listened with an oddly serene look on his face. When Aedan was done with his rant the old man looked at Cauthrien and her men with his eyebrow raised. Cauthrien felt her stomach twist into knots. "_Very well. I will induct them into the Order myself."_ The abbot answered almost jovially.

Aedan couldn't believe his ears! "_What!? Abbot Luwin, these traitors defiled everything our nation stands for! They would have murdered you and anyone else who opposed Loghain! How can you allow them to join you?"_

"_That is simple, Lord Cousland."_ The abbot answered calmly_. "Much like your Order of The Grey and the Legion of the Dead of Orzammar, Ash Warriors have no past. You know that any who joins us has their records erased and the names stricken. Many of our most distinct warriors were once horrible criminals, and the only goal of an Ash Warrior is a worthy death. And besides, our ranks were devastated in the Blight. We cannot afford to turn away willing recruits if our Order is to survive into the next age."_

Aedan scoffed in anger. But relented. Abbot Luwin was right, as much as he hated to admit it. The whole point of the Ash Warriors was for condemned men to erase their crimes by seeking a worthy death. They were mercenaries whose only payment was a worthy cause. But he couldn't stand the thought of all of Cauthrien's crimes being erased as if they were nothing. In a flash like lightening, Aedan swiped his knife down over Cauthrien's right eye, leaving a long cut that went down her forhead, over her eye and ended down her cheek. Cauthrien yelled in pain as the burning cut seared the nerves and muscles of her face. _"Everywhere you go, every time you look in the mirror, everyone will see that scar and know who you are."_ Aedan's voice was like cold steel. _"And you will live with this permanent reminder of your shame, failure and crimes."_ Aedan motioned to the guards. _"Now get this filth out of my sight."_

Despite the pain in Cauthrien's face, she walked with her head held high. She managed to save herself and her men from a punishment worse than death to them. And they would have a chance to serve their country the right way and, perhaps, one day make up for the crimes they were guilty of.

**The Royal Palace….**

The palace and much of the city had been restored to its former splendor, such as it is. The reconstruction since the Archdemons death had gone wonderfully, the people were now ready to officially celebrate one the greatest victories in nation's history. And with the difficult days of recovery ahead, Alistair decided that they should take their celebrations where they could.

All that had participated in the fight against the darkspawn or their representatives filled the throne room. Generals and ambassadors from Orzammar stood next to First Enchanter Irving and his fellow mages. Keeper Lanaya and her hunters stood shoulder to shoulder with the knights of Redcliffe, there was not a sign of hostility between the two parties. Even the Avvar managed to be…cordial. Fortunatley that was because Chief Maferath and Siobahn made sure they behaved. And all of the Warden's companions appeared were present, dressed for the occasion.

Alistair stood before the throne in the garments of the Fereldan King, using his newfound powers of speech to address the people who had gathered. _"My friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate our victory over the darkspawn, to honor those who gave their lives in the fight against evil and the defense of Denerim."_ Alistair's words received a quiet, emotional response_. "Of those who battled the Blight, there is one who deserves…commendation. Ladies and gentlemen I present the Hero of Ferelden, the first man to slay an Archdemon since Garahel four centuries ago."_ Aedan silently walked forward and presented himself to the people who had gathered, receiving a roaring applause from all present_. "My friend, it is difficult to imagine how you could have aided these people more. Is there any boon you would ask of your king? If it is within my power, I will grant it."_

Aedan knelt humbly before his newly elected king. After defeating the Blight and saving his homeland there was only one thing he truly wanted, his family, but that was not possible for any king. "_My king. I…I ask that you give my family justice."_ Aedan requested sadly.

"_The Howes are hereby stripped of their lands and titles, and will be investigated about their involvement in the Highever attack."_ Alistair answered with kingly authority. _"Highever itself is returned to your family, namely your brother Fergus, who was found safe and sound in Korcari Wilds."_

Aedan looked over to the crowd and was filled with shock and joy to actually see his brother standing amongst the crowd. His joy was quickly over washed with shame and regret, he couldn't stand to be in Fergus' sight after what happened.

"_Let it also be known that the Arling of Amaranthine, once the land of Arl Rendon Howe, is hereby granted to The Grey Wardens."_ Alistair continued. _"There they can rebuild and follow the example that this man has set."_ Alistair looked to his brother-in-arms. _"What are your plans now, my friend?"_

Aedan thought for a moment and knew what he was going to do. _"I intend to search for Morrigan."_ He couldn't ignore the hole she left in his heart. Hopefully the ring she gave him would help.

"_My impression was that she didn't want to be found."_ Alistair waved off. _"But if that's what you want, then good luck. But don't be gone too long, this country still needs its hero."_

"_I will never abandon Ferelden or her people, Alistair."_

"_Glad to hear it. Now go out and celebrate, damn it!"_ Alistair laughed. _"This is a party for Andraste's sake!"_

Aedan summoned all his courage to meet his brother. Right now he'd rather be facing the Archdemon again the face Fergus. His brother smiled that charming grin that his family loved so much. _"When I heard that my little brother not only defeated the Archdemon, but was declared a hero, I was stunned to say the least."_ He laughed. _"But can anyone expect less of a Cousland?"_

Tears of held back emotion finally flooded from Aedan's eyes as he embraced his beloved brother. _"Oh, Fergus! Can you ever forgive me?"_ Aedan sobbed.

Fergus hugged his younger brother as his own tears escaped. _"There is nothing to forgive, Aedan. I know Oren and Oriana wouldn't have blamed you, and neither do I."_ Fergus said with his voice cracking.

"_I killed him, Fergus."_ Aedan wept bitterly. _"I killed Howe for what he did. I made him bleed. I made him suffer for what he did."_

"_And I wish I was there for it."_ Fergus said honestly. _"But, please, let's not focus on the past now."_

"_What…what happened to you, Fergus?"_ Aedan asked. _"I thought you were dead."_

"_I never actually made it to Ostagar."_ Fergus answered. _"My scouting party was ambushed by darkspawn. All my men were killed and I was left for dead. I woke up weeks later in a Chasind hut near death. It wasn't until a few weeks ago I was well enough to finally leave."_ The look of pride on Fergus' face filled Aedan with a kind of joy he had not felt in ages. _"Imagine my surprise when I heard your name being chanted like a hero. Mother and Father would be so proud of you."_

Aedan wiped the tears from his eyes, not wanting to seem weak in front of his brother. _"What are you going to do now?"_

"_I think I'll…take up the title of Teryn of Highever and help rebuild. There is so much work to be done."_ Fergus answered sadly.

Aedan looked at his left hand and slipped his father's ring off his finger. _"Here, Fergus. You should have this. It belongs to the Teryn of Highever."_

"_I thought this was lost!"_ Fergus marveled as he placed the ring rightfully on to his finger_. "You…you'll come back with me to Highever, won't you? The castle just won't be the same with…everyone gone."_

"_There are things that I have left to do. But I promise, I will, brother."_ Aedan swore.

"_I'll hold you to that, little brother."_ Fergus laughed. _"Otherwise I'll hunt you down and give you a good finger wagging like mother used to!"_

Aedan felt like the weight of the Frostbacks had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew he could never make up for failing to protect his brother's wife and son, but at least he had his forgiveness. They were all that was left of House Cousland, and they would remain as brothers.

Aedan greeted his companion one last time before he left to greet the mass of people outside the door. Leliana decided she would rejoin the Chantry. After everything they had been through she decided to make sure that the Chantry would continue to protect the innocent, and she could do that. Despite Aedan's feelings for the Chantry, he wished the bard all the luck in the world.

Wynne was offered the position of First Enchanter of Kinloch Hold, but declined the honor. Instead, she decided to use what time she had left in the world to travel around and search for a way to restore Shale her mortality. Apparently Shale had learned the value of being flesh and blood from a stunning example of mortal fortitude. Aedan would miss them both dearly. Wynne and her kind, matronly nature. And Shale's blunt fortitude and brutal honesty.

Zevran decided he would stay only for a little while. He knew that the Crows would eventually send more assassins after him, and he would not let them endanger the friends he had come to cherish. That bit of selflessness surprised Aedan to say the least. He never thought he'd miss the perverted elf, but he was going to. He knew how to make a laugh out of anything.

Sten, for the first time since they had met, showed absolute humility and respect to Aedan. Aedan only had to stop a Blight to accomplish that feat. With his sword and honor restored Sten decided to return to his people with his head held high, and he would forever be grateful to the bas who became known as "kadan" to him, and would tell every qunari in Par Vollen that Aedan Cousland was "Basalit-an". Aedan didn't dismiss the significance of what that meant to Sten, but he still knew that in future the two could become enemies on the battlefield. When that day came Aedan would fight him out of respect rather than hatred.

Oghren…was already drunk, but he wasn't plastered. Apparently, Teagan bet a whole sovereirn that Oghren couldn't down a whole barrel of pickle juice. Tegan was going to be one gold piece poorer. Turns out Oghren was offered a position in the Ferelden army, the highest rank ever awarded to surface dwarf. And he was going to make an honest woman out of Felsi as well. Was this even the same Oghren Kondrat Aedan knew? Aedan had to admit, he'd miss Oghren. Not the belching, or puking, that weird smell, the crappy jokes, the constant inebriation or the farting….Actually, Aedan was going to like not being around Oghren for a while.

Aedan finally reached the doors, and for the first time in his life, he was nervous. His life's dream was to become a hero to his people, but the reality was much more staggering than the dream. Aedan finally opened the doors and was greeted with cheers and praise from not just his own countrymen, but from Dalish elves, Orzammar dwarves and Circle mages came to greet him as a hero. Their cheers raised made his spirit soar to height he never knew possible. It was exalting, yet humbling. As he walked through the crowd he was pleasantly surprised to see Bevin and his sister Kaitlyn amongst the people. Bevin had his grandfather's sword strapped to his back like the warrior he would one day become.

"_I told you he was a hero, Kaitlyn!"_ Bevin praised.

Kaitlyn's smiled beamed through the crowd. _"Of all the money that 'ere I spent, I spent it in good company."_ Her voice carried through the crowd as the entire city joined her.

_And of all the harm that 'ere I've done_

_Alas it was to none but me_

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_To memory now I can't recall_

_So fill to me The Parting Glass_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all_

_Of all the comrades the e're I had_

_They're sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e're I loved_

_They would wish me one more day to stay_

_But since it falls on to my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call "Goodnight and Joy be with you all"_

_A man may drink and not be drunk_

_A man may fight and not be slain_

_A man may court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again_

_But since it has, so ought to be_

_By a time to rise and a time to fall_

_Come fill to me The Parting Glass_

_Goodnight and Joy be with you all_

_Come fill to me The Parting Glass_

_Goodnight and Joy be with you all_

**Two Months Later in the Frostback Mountains...**

It had been a frustrating journey through his country during the course of the Blight, but now it was more aggravating trying to get to end of Ferelden's borders with these new problems; citizens who recognized him as the Hero of Ferelden, all begging him to regale them with tales of his heroics or trying pawn off their daughters to him, him slapping down Chantry fools who dared to credit the Maker with Aedan's victory, and all this talk he had heard of the darkspawn rallying and causing problems in the north, his family's terynir.

The most frustrating of all, however, was finding all these different informants who said they have seen a woman of Morrigan's description and following their advice only to find the trail had gone cold, as if she vanished into thin air. The latest bit of news he heard was of a pale, golden-eyed woman with raven hair had made it to the Frostback Mountains, an impressive feat considering some say she looked like she was with child.

Aedan had tried to use the ring Morrigan gave him to find her and whenever he was close to her the ring seemed to…emanate his love's emotions; she too could sense he was searching for her. The ring "informed" that she felt regret and loss, but he could not use it to find her exact whereabouts. Aedan searched all he could in the mountains, hell, he even searched through Orzammar, and King Bhelen was magnanimous enough to have his spies search the city only to find nothing. Aedan concluded that she had already left Ferelden's borders and was probably half way to Halamshiral at this point. Aedan could've yelled at the world for the failure in not finding the love of his life so he could persuade her to start a life with him and their child, but what was the point? She had told she'd be gone and he wouldn't find her. Morrigan was many things that could be seen in a negative light, but she was no liar.

Now here was on the surface settlement at the gates of Orzammar chugging down what was the closest thing these surface dwarves and traders passed off as alcohol and eating what looked like stew mixed with vomit and feces. Aedan didn't care, it wasn't like there was anything that could lift his spirits up and the bad food and drink was perfect for his mood.

"'_Scuse me, human…."_ A dwarf soldier with a falcon perched on his forearm addressed_. "Yer name Aedan Kesland?"_

Aedan quirked an eyebrow. _"It's __Cousland __actually, but yes. What do you want?"_

"_Sorry to interrupt your, uh…meal, but this hawk came to our gate with a message specifically for an Aedan Cousland, describing in great detail a large human with tattoos on his face. I look out into this place and here ya are!"_ Aedan was waiting on this guard to get to the point so he can continue to feel shitty about himself. _"Anyway message fer ya."_

Aedan took the message and on it was labeled the royal arms of the Theirin family, this message was from Alistair.

_Dear Aedan._

_I know your searching for Morrigan, Maker knows why, but we have a situation; apparently the darkspawn have forgotten that the Archedemon is dead and are overstaying their welcome here in Ferelden, more specifically the northern coast at Amaranthine. Rude of them, really. The Grey Wardens of Orlais have finally arrived to assist in rebuilding the order at Vigil's Keep, but their having problems routing out the darkspawn there and are requesting you in specific to act as the new Warden Commander. Personally I think you're the only one suited for the job and none the lords of Ferelden want a high ranking Orlesian in their backyard. I'd take the position myself, but thanks to you I get to play king instead, so lucky me. Funnies aside we need you, Aedan. I know Morrigan meant a lot to you but Ferelden is far from safe, Blight or no Blight. Until the darkspawn have completely returned to the Deep Roads we need to you to reestablish the Warden's strength in this country so that Ferelden never forgets the importants of our former Order. No pressure, right? This message contains your commission and orders with my royal seal. Go to Kinloch Hold and there will be a small party to escort you to Amaranthine, as well as give you fresh arms, armour and supplies. Good Luck._

_Best wishes and fondest regards._

_ Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden._

_P.S. I am also putting you in this position because being king isn't all it's cracked up to be. If I get to suffer then so do you!_

Aedan folded the letter and sadly packed up his camp. He didn't want to give up his search. He wanted to find Morrigan. He **needed** to find Morrigan. His Golden Eyed Darling. But his country needed him, and he could not turn his back on his sworn duty. Morrigan was strong, and she would be alright, he knew should would be. And he would continue his search. Some day. Aedan looked back to bitter Frostbacks with a heavy heart.

"_MORRIGAAAN! I will find you one day! I will never stop looking!"_ His heart was as heavy as the mountains themselves. _"I love you! I will always love you!"_

Aedan's walk back down the mountains was harder, his footsteps laden with failure and heartbreak. Then he felt the ring shine on his finger. And he could feel her heart as if it were his own. She felt…regret and sorrow. But the ring said no more.

He would find his love someday, but not until he had secured his nation. He was Aedan Cousland, Son of Highever, Brother of Bear-Hold. Berserker and Reaver. Warden and Hero. And his actions would define the course of the Dragon Age. And while others heroes and champions may rise, Aedan's story was not yet over.

**Author's Note:**

Alright! So this part of the story is over, but the story itself is not. I will continue to write and add to this fic. I have updated this story once a week ever since I first posted this story. But my updates will becomes less frequent now. Dragon Age Inquisition is out and the holidays are coming up, so those will be taking up most of my time. And I'd like to start writing my own stuff now. Thank you all, and please continue to support and review.

_In War, Victory._

_In Peace, Vigilance._

_In Death, Sacrifice._

~Grey Warden Motto.


End file.
